


Chiaroscuro: Umbra

by whispered_weavings



Series: Chiaroscuro: The Series [5]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band), H.E.A.T. (Sweden band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Filthy talk, Fingering, Fluff, Gags, General Angst, Group Sex, Hair Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possible non-con via magick, Restraints, Rimming, Ritual Cutting, Sass and Backtalk, Shower Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Slapping, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, a bit of alcohol, a little blood, a little chasing, a little confessional behavior, arguments amongst brothers, fun with toys, occult ritual behavior, royal angst, satanic baptism, some actual Dom/sub behavior, some discussion about Dom/sub behavior, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 190,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: In which the King welcomes you to Avatar Country...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the King welcomes you to Avatar Country...

The Avatar Country castle, your new home, comes in to view a few miles before the car actually reaches it, and it’s an impressive view. This time, you’re in the mindset to actually enjoy said view, and you’re all but bouncing in your seat as you watch the massive structure get closer. A white gloved hand comes to lace with your own, and a silky chuckle makes a light blush spread across your cheeks. “Yes, my wife, we are almost there.”

You flash a brilliant smile at Papa but quickly turn your attention back to the scene rising before you as the late afternoon sun casts alternating patterns of light and shadow across the castle walls and the emerald green of the grounds.

On your other side, Johannes is beaming almost as brightly as you are. He’s home, and his King is back, and he’s with his husband and his wife. Everything is perfect…well, almost everything, he thinks as an annoyed sniff comes from his left. Papa Emeritus II—Damiano—is sitting there, reading a newspaper and looking like he’d eaten a sour grape.

“I have seen infinitely more impressive sights in my time,” Damiano intones, barely flicking a glance at the scene he’s disparaging.

“Well, feel free to take yourself to one of those places any time you’re ready, asshole,” Johannes mutters.

“Oh, I have every plan to,” he says, tone not changing one iota. “After I make sure my little brother does not run this place into the ground.”

You scowl and point your finger at him. “Keep it up and the gag goes back on.” He glares at you, but he does shut up and go back to his paper.

“Ignore him, my loves,” Papa murmurs, “he enjoys negative attention more than anyone I’ve ever known.” You giggle and gaze at the castle again. Workers swarm over the roof that had been destroyed during the battle with the angel-king, and it looks like it’s very close to being done.

“Is the church going to be connected to the castle, or is this just where the clergy will live?” you ask curiously, and Papa smiles.

“The brothers and sisters will live in the church, love. You, Johannes, and myself are being given the blue rooms near the king’s chambers. The ghouls will have rooms in the castle as well, though I assume they will spend most of their time either with you or me.”

As you watch, fascinated, Papa continues, “The church will be separate, on its own plot of land. Once it is complete, then brothers and sisters will be able to move here from the main branch…and we could move there as well, if we choose.” He squeezes your hand gently. “But I think that perhaps we will want to stay close to the king and the rest of the wolves. We shall see.”

You nod, smiling. “Staying close to them is definitely something I want. So...what are we doing in the meantime?”

Johannes grins widely. “I know that Jonas will have planned out a huge celebration. I’m sure as much of the kingdom that can fit in the palace will be there, and we’re going to perform! Dante, you and the ghouls are more than welcome to as well! We can use the show we did on tour!” Papa chokes and shoots a look at Johannes, whose wild grin looks fiendish. “Oh, what, you thought I was joking last night? You really think I’m not going to use your name now that I know it? Think again, my guy,” he says on a wild cackle, and you try not to laugh yourself even as Damiano snorts.

“Is this the ball you were talking about?” you ask, trying to take the focus off Papa.

Johannes nods, and as you pale he chuckles and says, “That’s next week though. As for this week...Sweetness, ever hear of a shit-ton? That’s how many things we have to take care of this week.” 

Your stomach does flip-flops at the “we” in his words. “There’s going to be so much to do…”

Papa squeezes your hand again. “Now, now, my love, no fretting. Today is celebration and…homecoming,” he says, sharing a smile with Johannes.

“That’s right,” Johannes murmurs as he reaches for your hand and kisses it. “Tonight is… private. Just you, and all your loves.”

You smile, relaxing as the car comes to a halt in front of the doors. “That’s good.” The driver gets out and opens the door, and almost as soon as you get out, Papa helping you, you’re beset by Tim, Henrik, and John. Jonas is behind them, excited but more reserved.

You’re literally spinning, from one wolf to the next, laughing as you’re crushed in Tim’s arms, then grabbed up in John’s bear hug before Henrik pulls you to him, his gaze practically pinning you in place as he looks you over, studying you, as if he’s re-memorizing your every line.

And then you’re pushed toward Jonas, who buries his face in your hair. “My flower,” he whispers, and you melt in his arms. “I have missed you so much.”

He takes a deep breath, and you know he’s inhaling your scent, drawing it in. “I missed you too,” you whisper, and he pulls you in to him tighter, his large hands rubbing your back. You soak in the warmth of his embrace; in the background you hear ghouls and wolves greeting each other with shouts, back slaps, and friendly insults…and you smile as you look up at the king.

“Welcome home,” he says before he nuzzles your nose.

Tears well in your eyes, and you kiss him softly, before turning to find Papa and Johannes again. You rush into their arms, the joyful tears splashing down your face, and you kiss each of them tenderly. “We’re home,” you whisper. Johannes, unable to stop his emotions, throws his head back and howls, and the sound is taken up by his King and the rest of the inner circle.

You watch them fondly as they howl, over and over, the calls being returned by the workers on the roof, and echoing off into the landscape. Before you can say anything, several castle staff are there, greeting you and the others, and beginning to unload baggage, and Special jumps in to oversee their work as Henrik grabs your hands. “We’ve been busy, come and see.”

You beam to him and let him lead you inside. The King goes first, showing Papa and the ghouls around as they walk to the great hall. Repairs had been finished on most of the area, and now the ceiling is a stained-glass window, depicting the battle that took place, Kungen in dragon form, and Papa and the ghouls there, with…

“Is that me?!” you gasp in shock.

Jonas casts a quick glance upward, then looks back at you, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Well of course, who else would it be, my flower?”

You flush, gaping at it. You look like the angel you’re leading the fight against. Johannes wraps his arms around your middle. “It’s beautiful, sweetness…just like you.”

You say nothing, just staring open mouthed at the ceiling, the sunlight reflecting the colors on your face. You are so silent, for so long, that the wolves start to fidget in worry. Jonas closes in on your side, sliding his fingers through a lock of your hair, down your arm, and touching your hand, tentatively, suddenly unsure. “My flower… are you… We…I wanted to honor you and what you did, what you mean to me, to us… please. Are you…ok?”

You’re silent for another moment, and then… “Jonas…thinking back on what happened, it feels like a dream.” Your voice is so soft they have to strain to hear it, but they don’t move an inch. “Other than the whole ‘I can use magic now’ thing, I don’t feel much different than I did when I wasn’t with you all.” You point up to the ceiling. “But to see proof, actual physical proof, that I helped to save a country from…from an angel?” You turn to look at him, cupping his cheek as a few tears roll down your own. “It makes it all seem more surreal. I don’t feel I deserve such beauty.””

Jonas looks up at the stained glass, and for a split second he looks extremely tired. “The whole thing is surreal. I remember when I was first taken over. I felt when I was kicked out of control of my own body. For months I watched that...thing, destroy my friends’ lives, until I couldn’t take it anymore and simply...went to sleep. And I only woke up because of you. I only found the strength that I thought I had lost because of you. I only was able to surface and push him out of my head in that crucial moment...because of you.” Jonas thumbs your tears away, then covers your hand with his own. “You deserve all this, and so much more.” His lips quirk with his smile. “If you think I won’t do everything in my power to honor what you did for us, for the whole country, you’re mistaken. So get ready, because now that you’re here, only Papa and Johannes can stop me…and even they might not be able to.”

You stare at him as your tears dry. “Stop you from what?”

He laughs, nuzzling his nose to yours. “Spoiling you, of course! Come, come, you must see the Blue Room!” He tugs you along out of the great hall again, and you mouth “help” at Papa and Johannes.

“Not on your life, sweetness.” Johannes chuckles and slings an arm around Papa’s shoulders as they follow.

You gulp as you hear Papa laugh softly, but Kungen’s hand in your own and Henrik’s arm around your waist make it a little better.

At first, you’re so wrapped up in your own thoughts—you really don’t feel you deserve all this fuss and it’s still so hard for you to accept such lavish gifts and attention and how on earth are you going to get them all to slow down?—it takes you a few moments to realize … Kungen is talking so fast, he’s nearly babbling. He never babbles. And it hits you …. Jonas, the king of Avatar Country, is … nervous.

You tug on his hand softly, and he looks to you, brow furrowing. “Are you okay?”

You come to a halt, as does everyone, and you smile softly as you cup Kungen’s face. “My king, my love…it seems to me that you are very worried about something. If you’re afraid I won’t love it here, or the bad memories will get in the way? That won’t happen.”

“Worried? Of course not. Why would you even suggest…” His voice trails off and he grabs your hand and brings it to his lips. “I am the king. I’m not supposed to feel… like this….”

“Like how?”

He presses his lips to your hand for long moments, his gaze intent on yours. “Uncertain…nervous…”

“Human?” You smile.

He sighs. “I suppose…”

You giggle. “It’s cute. Jonas, whatever you’ve done for me, for us, I’m going to love, because you put real thought and love behind it.” You kiss him softly, then tug on his hand. “Come on, show me!”

In the back, annoyed, Damiano rolls his eyes and speaks up. “Excuse me. If we are quite done fawning over the conduit, could we focus long enough so that I can examine whatever is done with the Church building?”

Henrik turns to look at him, frowning at his rudeness. “And you are…?”

Damiano draws himself up tall and imperious. “I am Papa Emeritus the Second, you low creature.” Henrik just stares, impassive.

Papa clears his throat. “He is my brother, and has decided to …ah…assist with the Church, for now.”

Jonas tears his gaze from you to cast an imperious look of his own at Damiano. “Nothing has been started with the Church building yet. We have been focusing on living quarters.”

“Well, then take me through—”

“You will listen, Emeritus: you are not the master here,” Jonas growls. “Your church is important to me, yes, but I am still the King here. You will treat myself and my inner circle with respect, or I will send you packing and you will assist with nothing.”

Damiano stares daggers at Kungen, who stares back, calm, resolute…royal. Papa mutters something in Italian, and after a few more seconds, Damiano growls shortly, spins on his heel, and stalks off.

“John,” Kungen says, and the drummer is after the anti-pope, footsteps silent on the tiles. Jonas looks to Papa and raises an eyebrow. “Your brother is charming.”

“If by charming, you mean an asshole,” Henrik says drily.

Papa smirks but then gives Kungen a conciliatory look. “I apologize. I was not told until last night that he had included himself in our relocation. If you are unable or unwilling to accommodate him…”

Kungen smiles. “That would solve your problems, wouldn’t it? But I feel like that might cause more problems than it would solve. He may stay, but we will not put up with his ego. Even this place doesn’t have the room.” Papa laughs, loud and long, and claps Jonas on the back.

Laughter ripples through the ghouls, and you are suddenly fit to burst at the seams … you hadn’t realized how much you’d missed Jonas and the other wolves until they were right there, whirling you about. To have them all there, and your ghouls…Papa and Johannes … a pulse of joy-filled energy erupts out of you, and everyone, even the wolves, feel it.

They all look to you, and there’s suddenly a massive group hug right in the middle of the hallway. You sob in joy and make sure that you touch each of them, almost as if to reassure yourself they are real and all here with you.

“It’s really happening?” you say in between gulps of air. “I’m here, with all of you, and we’re going to start this whole new life?” Your tear-drenched gaze moves from male to male, almost panicked, resting on Papa and Jonas, who are the most in front of you. “Are you sure I’m not making this all up?”

Papa cups your cheek gently, leaning in to press his forehead against yours. His beautiful mismatched eyes stare into your own teary ones, and he smiles to you, so full of love that fresh tears fall. “Yes, my love. We’re all here, finally together, and we’ll never be separated again.” You feel Johannes behind you, burying his face into your hair tightly.

Overwhelmed, you just hold on, and sink into their embraces, letting their love flow over and through you.

After a little while you separate…but not by much. Your hands hold on to Papa’s and Jonas’s, and Johannes’s hands stay on your hips as he walks behind you, and as many of them as possible keep a hand on you as you walk. It’s awkward, but still perfect.

Finally, after much waddling and tripping and laughing, Jonas halts you in front of a set of double doors that look…odd. “Are you sure this is the Blue Room, Jonas? These doors look like…”

“Mine? Yes. So observant.” He grins and gives your nose a boop. “I thought we would need more room to accommodate those nights when you want all of us with you…so we combined the Blue Room and my rooms into one huge suite.”

You gasp. “Really?” Eagerly, you step forward and open the beautifully carved wooden doors. His side of the room, and the Blue Room side, are exactly the same as they had been. The only difference is, where the wall used to be is now open, and a golden line in the floor separates where the soft blue tiles start. Both bathrooms are still separate as well, and Jonas smiles to you as he looks in.

“And if the time comes that you just want to be with Papa and Johannes?” He presses a button on the wall, and you see a matching one on the other side of the golden line, and a beautiful wooden wall slips across the room to shield the Blue suite from view.

You clap then press your hands to your lips, eyes shining. Papa eyes the furnishings. “I have things coming that we may prefer to have…”

Jonas nods. “Of course, I expected you would. We can rearrange however you think best. And if we need to, we can open up the far side and connect that room as well…. there are a lot of us, more room isn’t going to hurt.” He smiles. “I was thinking about bringing a piano in as well.”

Air’s eyes light up behind his mask, and he bows deeply to the king. Papa smiles and steps forward, embracing the man, who stiffens in surprise for a moment before relaxing and clapping him on the back. “Thank you, Jonas. This is the best welcoming gift.”

You’re not totally sure—the beard makes it hard to tell—but you think Jonas might be blushing. “I can imagine what it must be like for you … leaving your home, settling in an entirely new country … I want to make things as comfortable as possible for you. For all of you.”

Papa steps back and bows as well, and you wipe a tear away, then take his hand and tug him to the couch. “Come on, tell us about how things have been!”

“Ah ah, such important matters are for dinner,” Jonas admonishes, pushing the button to open the wall again. “Right now, you should go look in the closet.”

You spin toward the closet without thinking, then see Jonas’s expression…and you pause. “Oh no, Jonas, oh no. What did you do?” He grins and your heart skips a beat. “What did you do?”

He looks quite pleased with himself, and now you rush to the closet, your heart in your throat. Throwing open the door, you see that the closet has been divided into threes—one side for Papa, a small side for Johannes, and the largest for you. And it’s already filled with dress after dress, some casual, some very formal, and all of them so gorgeous and perfectly tailored for your body.

You quickly back out of the closet and bump into Jonas, nearly knocking him over. “You can’t, Jonas, you just can’t. It’s too much!”

He pulls you to him, allowing room for Papa to peer into the closet for himself. “Well, my flower, first of all, I can. And I have. So it’s much too late for you to do anything about it. And second of all,” he pauses, his hand moving to caress your face as he takes you in, “as far as I can tell, it will never be enough.”

You hear Papa whistle in the background, but your attention is on Jonas, your vision watery. “Jonas, it’s—”

“Ah!” His finger presses to your lips. “My precious, beautiful, humble flower, you saved all of Avatar Country. You saved its king. It will never be enough.”

Papa comes out, holding the most gorgeous black velvet dress that has sleeves almost trailing on the ground. “My wife, my love…I assume this is a winter dress, but I need to see you in it.”

Johannes growls. “If she wears that right now, the tour will be postponed a few hours.”

Papa answers Johannes with a growl of his own. “Everything will be postponed a few hours, but it’s not like we have anywhere we need to be.” He smirks. “You said yourself tonight is to be…private.”

You flush, swallowing hard as you feel your body begin to bloom with all your men present. The wolves all begin growling themselves, and Papa hands you the dress. “Change, my love. Aether, will you assist her?”

“Gladly,” the ghoul says, stepping back into the closet with you and closing the door.

You look at Aether, his masked face outlined in the harsh glow of the overhead closet light. “Aether,” you say in a hushed tone, “tell me honestly, am I wrong to think this is too much?” You run your hands along the clothes, enjoying the feel of so many different fabrics against your skin, before Aether pulls you close and begins helping you undress.

Aether chuckles softly. “Not wrong, darling girl. But not right either. It’s…a little complicated. So,” he finishes as he pulls the dress over your head. “Just say thank you and enjoy your new wardrobe.”

“You make it sound so easy, Aether, but it’s not,” you say, your voice muffled as the dress goes over your head. “I don’t want him to think he has to keep giving me things.”

Aether sighs as he tugs at the shoulders, the bodice, making sure everything is lying perfectly on your body. “My darling girl, Jonas is a grown man, a king, who runs a country and takes care of thousands of people. Perhaps you should trust him to know what he’s doing.”

You sigh softly, but nod. “Yeah…you have a point.”

“Of course I do.” He steps back, looking at you with darkening eyes. “Stunning…Jonas’s taste is really rather good.” He steps up to you and takes your hair down from the ponytail it is in. It tumbles about your shoulders, and he arranges it artfully. “They are going to eat you alive,” he whispers to you.

Your inhale is sharp and short, and your blush rises up fast and furious. You look down, smoothing your trembling hands along the sleek velvet. “You think so?” you whisper.

“Darling girl,” he murmurs, “the only reason I am not devouring you whole is because everyone needs to see you looking so delicious.”

You look up at him in surprise, and you gulp when you see the desire in his gaze. “I-I um…I’m in for a hell of a welcome home.”

Aether, still in his mask, just steps toward you. He turns you around, pressing his hand to the small of your back, and opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're _really_ welcomed to Avatar Country...

You bow your head as you step into the main room, but the silence is so deafening, you finally look up to make sure the room isn’t empty. And you see that every gaze is focused on you…every pair of eyes is darkening with desire…every male is nearly shaking with the effort it takes to keep himself still, to not leap at you…

“Don’t hurt the dress,” you whisper, eyes wide, sweating at the intensity of so many beautiful men’s gazes trained directly at you.

“We’ll be gentle,” Jonas rasps.

“At least until the dress is off,” Johannes growls.

It’s another several moments before anyone moves … and it is Papa who does so, prowling toward you, his two-toned stare like a laser. He pulls you into his arms, and begins to lead you in a dance, slow, sensual, graceful, his gaze never leaving yours.

Johannes begins to sing, a wordless melody perfect for the slow and sensual dance. Papa is grace incarnate as he leads you over the floor, and your bodies are all but pressed together. Your pupils are blown out wide, and he smirks, leaning in and kissing you deeply as you dance.

Finally, he dips you, low, and you let out a little gasp of shock. The ends of your hair sweep close to the floor as he bends over you, then swings you back upright in his arms, pressed tight against him. “Papa…” you whisper.

“My goddess,” he whispers back, “my wife…what a vision you are… Never have I seen a more beautiful sight. You put the sunrise to shame…” You flush, but you smile. He’s quiet another moment, just gazing into your eyes, before calling Johannes over. “Hold our wife up, my husband. We must break in this dress before we take it off.” And he drops to his knees and slips under your skirts.

In a second Johannes is behind you, letting you lean against him as Papa slides his gloved hands up your thighs and you gasp in response.

Papa kisses your thigh softly, and you shudder as you feel him smile against your skin. He slips your legs over his shoulders and pushes your panties aside.

Johannes shifts his grip to keep a firm hold on you, and he jerks his head in a “c’mere” motion to the other wolves, who hesitate.

“Please,” Aether murmurs. “We know you have missed her. Besides…” He settles on a couch next to Special and Air, who are staring at the scene in front of them. “Ghouls often like to watch.”

Jonas, Tim, and Henrik need no further invitation. Slowly they move toward you, your body tense with the anticipation of Papa’s touch on your folds…but he continues to hold back. “What is he waiting for,” you whimper.

Jonas steps up first, standing behind Papa and wrapping his hands around your ankles. Slowly, he caresses up your legs, his touches reverent and soft, and Tim and Henrik follow their king’s lead, until you’re covered in goosebumps and beginning to drip before Papa’s gaze.

“Please, Papa, please,” you whisper, as Henrik rubs his face along and up your hip, sliding against the velvet, and Tim lets his fingers trail up your stomach. “Please,” you whisper again, harsh, as you try to push yourself into Papa’s face, twisting in Johannes’s grasp.

“I’d almost forgotten how beautifully you beg,” Jonas whispers, and Johannes all but giggles.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Let’s make her beg some more…” They finally strip the dress off you, and Aether takes it and sets it aside carefully, per your wishes.

Large calloused hands begin to roam, slowly, reverently, slipping along your skin, brushing your nipples through your bra (which they quickly take off), lightly rubbing your arms, as wolves reacquaint themselves with your body. You bite back a scream as you go taut in Papa’s and Johannes’s grips. Any minute you expect Papa to kiss or lick or suck…but he does none of these things…except growl appreciatively as your pussy pulses and seeps.

The tension is going to give you a heart attack, you think dazedly, but the wolves don’t notice, their hands busy roaming every inch of your form. Your body feels like a live wire, and the ghouls on the couch shudder as they feel your energy sweep through them.

There’s a feather-light kiss on your shoulder … another on your belly… Jonas’s beard scrapes you as he ever so lightly brushes his closed lips up one leg and down the other… Tim’s lips tickle as he whispers along your collarbone. “Are you trying to kill me?” you say, letting out a soft cry of need.

“Little deaths only, my love,” Papa murmurs against your thigh, and you shudder. You feel his fingers spread you open, and a hot breath puffs over your folds, making you cry out again. Your fingers dig into Johannes’s tresses, who hisses in pleasure.

Now the wolves’ lips are everywhere, lightly touching, moist breath leaving what feels like scorch marks all over. And still Papa leaves you waiting, watching your essence slide thickly out of your slit. Hips bucking, seeking Papa’s mouth, you finally wail, “Please! I’ll do whatever you want…just…PLEASE.”

You can’t see it at the angle they’re holding you, but you feel Papa’s smirk against your leg. “Now, now, my love, perhaps your loves would simply like to take their time? They’ve missed you after all.”

“Yes, this reunion is not to be rushed,” Henrik says as Tim moans into your breast.

“Besides,” Jonas growls, “we must wait for John. You don’t want him to miss all this delicious beauty.”

Your cry this time is one of strangled frustration. “Then tell him to get here…now!”

“He’ll get here…soon…” and Jonas licks the super-sensitive crease that connects your thigh with your groin, making you squirm against Johannes.

“So demanding, sweetness,” Johannes coos from above you.

“What happened to being our good girl?” Tim asks, nuzzling at your neck with his…wait.

“T-Tim, you shaved?” you ask in surprise.

“I did. Don’t worry, it’ll be back in a few days. Now shhhh, be a good girl,” he says right in your ear before he nips your earlobe then licks the shell of your ear, humming a little as he does so.

You groan, biting your lip and trying to be patient. But there’s so much beautiful around you, so many hands and lips touching you, that what little control you’ve regained is slipping already.

You lose track of time, your body, everything except the next caress, the next kiss, and how none of them are anywhere near where you need them to be. When the door opens and John walks in, you want to weep for joy … perhaps now your loves will give you what you want, what you need.

John frowns. “Not only did I just put up with that asshole for an hour, but you guys started without me?”

Johannes grins. “We haven’t done anything more than rile her up.”

“You have my sincere thanks for making sure my brother did not destroy the place,” Papa says, “and in return, you may have first taste, if everyone is agreeable to that.”

A quiet chorus of agreement fills the room, and John’s frown fades a little. “You’re welcome, of course. But,” he adds with a glare that is directed at no one in particular, “I better not get stuck babysitting him all the time, or I’m just gonna kill him and be done with it.”

“Let me know when, I want to help,” Johannes mutters.

Papa laughs softly. “While I cannot say that I blame you or would stop you, per se, that would most certainly dissolve this new alliance.”

“Yes, no murder please,” Jonas admonishes gently.

“Hey, maybe focus on something more pressing?” you say grumpily, “like my throbbing clit?”

All eyes, complete with raised eyebrows, turn to you. “Oh my, where did this fresh bratty attitude come from?” Jonas says with a smirk. “Do we need to edge this out of you?”

You panic a little. “No, oh gods no, please, please you can’t…”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” John says. “I need a drink, and you’re the best-looking thing I’ve seen since my very first beer.”

You slump in relief. “Thank you, John, thank you, please, I need you, I need you all!”

John stalks over, shucking his shirt and taking Papa’s place. “It feels like a lifetime since I’ve last seen your pretty pussy,” he growls as he stares between your legs.

He shifts a bit, moving in close and getting your legs settled more solidly over his shoulders, his gaze solid on your core. “Jesus, look at you, baby girl. So wet…” He leans in, takes a deep breath, and watches your blush rise up. “So sloppy…” You let out a short, sharp keen when he nudges your clit with his nose just the tiniest bit…then stops.

“Ohgodspleasepleaseplease,” you barely whisper as you watch him, your entire being strung taut, on the edge of explosion.

John smiles darkly. “I’m tempted to tease you more, just to hear this. But I can’t wait any longer.” He dives in, lapping at your entrance and rubbing your clit with his nose until you howl.

Henrik captures your mouth in a kiss, while Jonas and Tim both devour your breasts, and together with John they have you coming hard and fast, forcing Johannes to hold on to you as tightly as he can.

The ghouls on the couch all shudder and squirm at the feeling, and Jonas growls and nudges John out of the way, diving in to taste you himself. You sob in pleasure, writhing against the king’s bearded face as he sucks and laps at you.

He pulls a second orgasm out of you, then lifts his head, licks his lips, and says, “As much fun as this is, I think it’s time we move to the bed.”

You’re trembling and gasping for breath already, but you nod and slip your legs off his shoulders. They won’t hold you, of course, but Johannes carries you over to the bed.

You cling to him as he walks, and he drops kisses on your forehead. “You gonna make it, sweetness? You need a break, just say your word,” he says, quietly.

“I’m…the wolves…I’m overwhelmed,” you whisper, “but I like it. I like it when you all just…take over.” You bury your face in his chest, trying to hide your blush.

Johannes chuckles softly. “I know you do, sweetness. We all do, that’s why we do it.” He lays you down, hovering over you, eyes boring holes into yours, his hair a curtain, hiding you both from the rest of the world. “You just need to remember to say if it’s ever too much. Don’t be afraid to say fuck off, okay?”

“Oh...ok,” you say on a shuddery breath. “But…but not now…not yet…?”

Johannes grins. “Oh no, not now, greedy little thing. You’re too empty to say stop now, am I right?”

You nod vigorously, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Johannes groans into your lips, kissing you as if his life depends on it, but then he rolls away. “Let the others have their time. I’ve had you and Papa to myself for over a week.”

Jonas chuckles. “If only I’d known that living in a church would improve your personality, my friend, I’d have suggested it ages ago.” The other wolves laugh…and Johannes shooting them the finger makes them laugh harder.

You can’t help but grin—seeing them all joking together and happy makes your heart warm. And Jonas looks so much better—he’s got a sparkle in his eyes that wasn’t quite there yet the last time you saw him. But there’s also bags under his eyes, and you frown, wondering if he’s getting enough sleep. Or if he’s trying to fix everything on his own. The king catches your look, and he softens, shucking his shirt as he crawls on the bed, kissing slowly up your body.

“Tell me, my flower,” he says, his voice a low rumble that vibrates through you, “what thoughts are running through your head to put that look on your face?”

You smile softly to him, reaching up and tracing your fingertips over his strong brow. “You just…you look much more…well, more. You’re happier. But...you look tired…” You cup his cheeks and kiss his forehead, softly, lingeringly, before looking into his eyes, worried. “You’re not trying to do everything yourself, are you?”

He smiles weakly. “No, of course not. John and Tim and Henrik have been helping me every stop. But right now isn’t about me. It’s about you,” he says before dipping down to kiss your lips. “Nowhere is there a sight more beautiful than you,” another kiss, a bit longer, “stretched out on this bed,” one more kiss, longer still, “naked before me.”

You shiver hard, letting your worry fade as you wrap your arms around his neck gently. “You’re beautiful too, my king. You all take my breath away.” He kisses you deeply, fingers tangling in your hair, and you whimper, tugging gently on his dreadlocks.

Slowly your hands move, from his dreads to his shoulders, down his arms and back up again, then down his back. Your hips buck against him as his lips whisper along your jawline. “Why do you still have so much clothing on?” you ask.

“I could ask the same of you,” he says. “Panties still on? For shame, precious flower.”

“Y-You still have pants on,” you protest breathlessly. “Please, please let me feel you.”

“Mmm, you ask so nicely,” he purrs, then shifts up onto his knees and undoes his belt. Your breath catches as he slowly pushes his pants down, then stands to get rid of them completely.

“Your turn,” he says, and with a flourish, he tears your panties off you, a flick of his wrist and a tiny “rip” of material all he needs to bare you to his hungry gaze. He growls as he slides back on top of you, between your legs, in one smooth motion. “Is this what you wanted?” he says with a grin and a roll of his hips.

You gasp, and any admonition is caught in your throat at the feel of his hard cock rubbing over your slit. “Y-Yes, Jonas, yes, you feel so good...”

You wrap your legs around his waist, gripping his shoulders tight. As if from far away, you hear muttering and growls, and you wonder what the others in the room are doing…and then the king is rubbing his cock against your folds, and your thoughts fizzle away.

“So soft…so wet…oh my love, I have missed this so much,” he groans, continuing the slow roll against you. “This week has felt like years…”

“I missed you all too…I’m s-so glad to be home,” you whimper into his shoulder.

With a groan, he slides his cock into your cunt, deep, and holds himself there. “So am I, my flower.” He is nearly breathless with pleasure. “So am I.”

You cry out at the stretch, shuddering hard, and your walls clench around him tightly. He growls into your ear, pressing his forehead to your temple, wanting to just enjoy the feel of your walls around his cock for a moment. It’s so hard to stay still though, you’re so wet and hot and perfect…

With a little shout he starts to move, pulling out of you slowly, almost all the way out, then he fills you again, letting out another shout that mingles with your low moan.

Most of the others are all watching, either palming themselves through their pants, or letting their erections out fully. Beta and Earth are kissing on the couch, and Papa and Johannes are full on making out against the wall, each vying for dominance. Henrik can’t wait anymore and gets on the bed with you, lowering his head to one of your breasts.

You don’t even have time to gasp at the feel of Henrik’s tongue circling your nipple…John kneels at your head and offers his weeping cock to your open mouth, and you gratefully accept, to his moan of “fuck yes, fuck yes.”

He tastes so good, his flavor and scent overwhelming your senses. You reach out your hands, cupping them, and Henrik and Tim slide their own cocks against your palms. You make a sound into John’s tip as you swirl your tongue on it, and you start pumping them firmly.

Jonas shifts, rising up on his knees and spreading your legs wide. Fire, hand on his cock, moves in, one knee perched on the edge of the bed, watching the wolves work you with glazed-over eyes. “Fire,” Aether says, “we agreed this is their time.”

Fire nods, and he sounds dazed when he says, “I know, I’m not jumping in, I just….need to see everything…. fuck, Jonas, spread her wider… pound her….please…”

“Didn’t realize I was taking—mmm—requests,” Jonas grunts, shooting a grin to Fire. “But in this case, it’s a request that I’m happy to fulfill.” He spreads you as wide as you can go without it being painful, and he pounds into you so hard you see stars and lightning races up your spine.

Water hisses, “Move, Fire, you’re in the way,” and the dazed ghoul lies down on his side on the bed, stroking his cock and watching Jonas fuck you, little grunts escaping his mouth as his orgasm nears. “Thank you,” Water whispers as he leans back in his seat, grinding his own erection into his palm.

Jonas grits his teeth as he feels his own coil tighten in his belly. He reaches down, rubbing his fingers rapidly over your clit. “My flower…my wondrous flower, you need to come with me!” You cry out into John’s cock, fingers tightening on Henrik’s and Tim’s shafts. Johannes bellows as he fucks Papa against the wall, his hand fisted in the pope’s hair. Papa looks thoroughly debauched, and the sight of the half-demon all but drooling in pleasure ramps up your own.

Your body starts to shake as the orgasm rolls through you, and you pull away from John so your scream of release can rise out of you. Jonas slams his hips into yours, hard, once, twice, three times before he comes deep inside you, his roar deafening. “Fuuuuucccck,” Fire whispers as he spurts over his hand.

John cries out and jerks himself, unloading over your face. Henrik and Tim can’t hold it at that sight, and they both howl as they coat your hands. It sets off a chain reaction on the couch, the ghouls all crying out and choking as the feel of your orgasm pushes them over the edge as well.

Beta pulls Earth close; he likes to feel the small ghoul’s body jerk against his as your orgasm sets him off.

“More,” you cry, your voice a harsh rasp over the chorus of male pleasure surrounding you. “More, I need more…”

Jonas’s laugh is more an explosion of air. “That’s good because you’re getting more. You aren’t moving from this bed until the four of us have filled this thirsty cunt to overflowing…and then some.”

Henrik flops onto his back, gasping softly for air, and Tim nuzzles at your chest, scenting you and licking at your nipples. You whimper as Jonas pulls out, and you feel yourself leak. Then you hear Johannes snarl, and you look over to see your husband savagely fucking your other husband into the wall. Your mouth goes even drier.

“She’s watching,” Johannes snarls, each punishing thrust slamming Papa into the wall, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Our wife…is watching me…fuck you stupid…she just got fucked…and now… she’s watching you get fucked…and she’s gonna get fucked some more… “

Papa makes some sort of sound—words are beyond him right now—and he reaches out to you, still-gloved hand straining. Johannes laughs and picks him up, walking him to the bed, and you mewl as your hands lace together.

“I love you, my husbands,” you gasp just as Tim wraps his mouth around your nipple and lets his hand move toward your pussy, and Johannes resumes his punishing pace, slamming into Papa, stroke after stroke.

Papa makes that sound again, squeezing your hand, as Johannes groans loudly and grips Papa’s cheeks hard. You buck into Tim’s touch, oversensitive, but it feels so good. On the couch, Beta is cooing to a spent Earth, and the little ghoul nuzzles him, neither one caring that they’re making a mess with Earth’s release.

Fire squirms where he lies. “Satan below, this is so fucking hot,” he whispers, and when Jonas looks at him, Fire says, “Can I…please…have a taste? So much cum…”

Jonas chuckles. “I forgot you ghouls like to taste. Here…” and he swipes through your folds, making you moan, gathering as much as he can on two fingers and offering those fingers to Fire. “Try this.”

Fire’s eyes go wide as he looks from the king’s fingers to his face. Slowly, he shifts onto his hands and knees, crawling on all fours over to him. He’s so keyed up that his tail is showing, lashing in the air behind him. He keeps eye contact with Jonas as he opens his mouth and slowly licks the king’s fingers clean.

From the couch, Aether warns, “Fire, remember what we said—”

“It’s all right, Aether,” Jonas says, watching Fire intently. “He’s…he asked first.” He pulls his fingers away and Fire grumbles, but stops when he realizes that Jonas is plunging his fingers into your pussy, making your hips buck into Tim’s hand as he scissors his fingers inside of you. He pulls them out, glistening with a mix of his and your cum, and holds them up for Fire to see. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, please, thank you sir,” Fire gasps, and he eagerly slides the slicked fingers into his mouth. He groans, suckling on them, tail lashing even more. He pulls away, then gathers some of his own cum on his fingers and offers them up. “Can I return the favor?”

The king’s lips quirk in a half smile. “Yes, of course,” and he takes Fire’s fingers in his mouth in one move, sucking hard on them and humming a little. Fire hums too as he watches.

You watch, fascinated, as Kungen pulls away from Fire’s fingers with one last lick. “You taste good, ghoul,” he rasps, then yanks him up and kisses him hard. Fire moans and all but wraps himself around the king, kissing back passionately.

Aether jumps up, makes a move toward the bed, but Air grabs his arm and pulls him back down onto the couch. “Relax, he’s not interrupting their time with her.” Air lifts his chin toward the bed and Aether can see that Tim has repositioned you on your hands and knees and is stroking your back as he rubs his cock against your entrance, preparing to slide inside, and you lean over Henrik and take him into your mouth. “See? She’s got more wolf than sense in her right now. It’s fine.”

“Besides,” Special says, grinning faintly, “are you really going to pull him away from the king when Jonas was the one who initiated this?”

Earth speaks up, sounding happily tired. “They’re going to be cute.”

Aether shakes his head, smiling ruefully. “Looks like life in Avatar Country is going to be a wild ride.”

Special’s laugh almost drowns out Papa’s and Johannes’s shouts. “Don’t tell me you thought it wasn’t going to be.” He pats Aether on the shoulder, then groans. “Sweet Satan, I really need to watch Johannes fuck more often.”

“Papa’s loving this. He hasn’t gotten fucked like that in a long time,” Air rumbles, amused.

“Not since the last time Satan played with him, no,” Special says cheerfully.

Earth smiles. “It’s…well. Good for him sometimes.”

The others laugh softly. “You’re right, Earth. Keeps him a little humble at least,” Water snickers.

Earth lays his head on Beta’s chest, stroking his clown’s hair. “This is…well. We’re all better off. I think.” He closes his eyes and hums, making Beta smile.

The clown strokes Earth’s hair in return, and Water awws from his end of the couch, earning a glower from Beta.

On the bed, Kungen finally parts from Fire’s lips, a trail of saliva connecting them until it breaks. The king smirks. “Well now…this is interesting.” Fire blazes red and books a hasty retreat back to the couch.

Water stares at his best friend, shocked. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself. What are you doing over here?” Fire doesn’t reply as he tucks his cock inside his pants. Water elbows him. “Dude, putting your cock away doesn’t require that much focus.”

“S-Shut up,” Fire grumbles, and beats another retreat into the bathroom to clean up.

Water stares after him, and then an evil grin crosses his face. “Fire likes the King. Fire has a crush. This is adorable!”

The king, meanwhile, has turned his attention back to you, lying down and licking at your nipple as your breasts sway above him from Tim fucking you from behind.  
John is holding your hair back in a ponytail, wrapped around his hand, controlling you as Henrik thrusts upward, his cock plunging in and out of your mouth. Jonas continues to lick your nipple, his nimble fingers plucking at the other stiff peak before sliding down to your clit and pinching lightly.

“F-Fuck--y-you’re--so--beautiful,” Papa stutters as he gets ravaged from behind.

Johannes, hearing this, snarls and fists his hand in Papa’s hair again. “You’re still able to talk. Gotta fix that,” and he wraps one arm around Papa’s waist and starts pumping his cock.

Papa’s wordless shout makes Johannes grin. “Better,” he grunts as his thrusts get even faster, harder, as though he’s trying to drive Papa through the bed. “Don’t…talk…just come…”

And Papa, shuddering and hazy-eyed, does come, all over Johannes’s hand and his suit and the bed. You whimper at the sight, hand still laced with his, and Johannes shouts himself as he empties into Papa’s ass.

Slowly, they collapse onto the bed, watching as the wolves fill and control you, taking their pleasure with you as you give yourself over to them completely,

They don’t let you rest, and you don’t want to. The wolves take turns filling you, pumping you so full of cum that you’re continually leaking them. By the time that they’re finally spent, it’s after dark, you’re out cold, and Jonas is calling down to the kitchens for an enormous supper to be brought up.

“We should…ahhh… we should probably go find our quarters and get cleaned up, shouldn’t we,” Fire says as he tries to look anywhere but directly at Kungen.

Kungen stretches out on the bed, lazily palming his cock as he watches you. “Don’t worry about it. There are two bathrooms here, and that dresser way over there is filled with pajama bottoms and boxer briefs. She’ll be happier if you’re all here when she wakes up.” He finally looks at Fire and grins. “And so will you.”

Fire blazes red again as he grabs some of the aforementioned clothes, and he scuttles into the Blue room bath. Water, grinning gleefully, follows him in, along with Earth and Beta.  
Henrik looks down to you, stroking your hair as Tim gently cleans your face off. “We should uh…go empty her out, huh?”

“Or let her wake up like that,” Johannes says from where he’s nuzzling Papa’s lightly dozing form. “Think of her blush.”

Henrik frowns a little as he studies you, like he’s still trying to re-memorize everything about you. “Well, yes. True. But I don’t want her uncomfortable either.”

“Soft-hearted goof.”

“Evil-minded dick.”

Jonas laughs as he sits up. “Sounds like old times.”

The bassist can’t help but smile. “It does. It’s good.” He stands, gently picking you up and heading for the king’s lavish bathroom, making a face at the trail of cum he’s leaving on the carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which comfort is sought...and found...

In the Blue Room's bathroom, Water is watching his best friend out of the corner of his eye as they shower. “So. You wanna talk about it?”

Fire frowns. “Talk about what?”

“Your crush.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your crush. On the king.”

Fire blushes and frowns at Water. “I don’t have a crush on the king. So no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t lie,” Water sighs, bumping his hip against his best friend’s. “Why are you so upset at this? It’s not that you’ve never been with guys before, because you have.”

Fire sighs heavily, blushing. “He…he makes me want to submit…and I never submit!” Laughter explodes out of Water, and Fire punches him on the arm. “Don’t laugh, you asshole.”

“Why not? This is comedy fucking gold! You, submissive. HA!”

Fire grumbles and gently hits his head on the shower wall. “C’mon, dude, that’s not cool…”

Water quickly gets a hold of himself, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be cruel, my friend. Are…you scared?”

Fire scowls. “I’m NOT scared.” Water tilts his head, eyebrow raised. “Fuck you, I’m NOT.”

“Ooookay. You’re not.”

They are both silent as they wash. Fire suddenly mumbles, “Nervous, maybe. But not scared.”

Water smiles. “Kungen’s not an asshole dominant, brother. You’ve seen how he is with our goddess.”

“I know that, I’m just…I don’t know…how to sub? If that makes sense?”

“You just give in. But you could be a brat, get punished…” Water laughs shortly again. “I can’t picture you being a good boy.”

“Fuck you, I’m good. I’m always good.”

Water shoves him playfully. “Yeah, a good time, maybe. But you’ll turn brat in about five seconds after he starts with you. Then he’ll grab your hair and push you down to your knees and—”

Fire punches him again, harder this time. “Shut up!”

Water laughs softly, then turns serious. “Maybe you should talk to Papa about this, get some actual advice.”

Fire sighs, and nods. “I know…tomorrow I will. He looked like he was falling asleep when we came in here.”

“Yeah, Johannes railed the shit out of him, which is good. He needed it,” Water says as he rinses off.

“He’ll need it all the time with his brother around.” Fire turns the water off and grabs a towel.

“We all will, actually. Wolves included. Aww, would you look at those two.” Water glances over at the tub, occupied by a dozing Earth with a smiling Beta wrapped around him.  
Beta looks over, seeing the two ghouls making kissy faces, and the clown flips them off, but it’s (mostly) good-natured. They laugh and dress in the boxers and sleep pants, and leave the room. Beta smiles and kisses the top of Earth’s head.

Fire gets quiet and fidgety as soon as they’re back out in the common area and Water snorts. Fire punches him, Water punches back, and soon they’re wrestling. Johannes shakes his head as he edges by them on the way to the king’s bathroom. “Screwballs,” he mutters fondly as he pushes the bathroom door open.

Henrik looks up when Johannes slips inside the king’s bathroom. “Is she still out?” Johannes smirks. “I warned her you guys would be happy to see her.”

Henrik chuckles. You’re propped between his legs and he’s washing your hair. “I am surprised that she kept up so well. Then again, I’m also not.” He looks over to his friend, who slips into the tub with a sigh. “How are you, Johannes?”

He doesn’t answer right away, just soaps up his hands, slides closer, and begins to wash your leg. “Still in shock, I think. Can’t believe I’m home. With her and…him. It’s been a fucking ride.” He shoots a glance at Henrik. “How about you?”

The king’s bodyguard smiles, all but beaming to his friend. “I’m very good. We all are. The people are so happy the king is back, and the nation is starting to heal.”

“I’d been wondering about that.” Johannes looks down. “I…I’m worried they won’t accept me back, after…the things that I did for that piece of shit angel…”

Henrik focuses on your hair, slowly rinsing it. “I won’t lie to you, brother. It isn’t going to be easy. Some citizens may be…angry. Even the king is going to face some ill will. But time heals. So do actions.” He glances at Johannes, who is still looking down, washing you. “You can prove yourself to them.”

“I…” Johannes looks over. “I’m barely the same man that I was. I used to be…a prankster, sure. But I was kinder…less paranoid. I don’t…know how to go back to the way it was.” He runs a hand through his hair. “And that’ll make proving myself fucking terrible…”

“You can’t go back to the way it was.”

“Fuck, Henrik, I--”

“I wasn’t done.” Henrik shoots Johannes a look, then says, “You start from where you are, show that the you now can be trusted as much as the old you.”

Johannes snorts. “Yeah, ok.”

“She trusts the you now.”

Johannes goes quiet for a moment, then finally whispers, “She’s different. She’s…singular. Unique. She’s so forgiving, even when she shouldn’t be.”

Henrik smiles, leaning down to kiss your forehead as Johannes switches legs. “You have a good point. Still…Papa trusts you, and he’s…well, much less trusting.”

Johannes grunts, unable to deny the point, but still unwilling to concede the debate.

“All you can do is try, brother. I have faith in you. So does she. We all do.”

Johannes smiles weakly as he takes one of your arms to wash now. “Why do you think I’m still here?” He clears his throat, trying to tamp down on the emotion rising up. “So, how has the king been? Were there many papers from the angel?”

“Being home, being himself…words can’t describe how good it is.” Henrik frowns as he shifts to allow you to lean back against him. “The angel was clever. He didn’t have much written down. What little we found is in some sort of code, weird-looking language, like Russian, but not. We haven’t been able to crack it, and Jonas doesn’t remember anything about it.”

Johannes blinks, then looks to the ceiling for a moment. “What—” Henrik begins, and then Aether is suddenly there. Henrik jumps slightly, heart pounding. “I forgot you could do that.”

“Apologies for startling you,” Aether says with a smile. “Johannes, what did you need?”

“Do the angels have their own writing system, and does it look like Russian?”

“I can’t speak for the Russian part, but yes, they have an angelic language, almost like song. I’ve only ever seen it written once or twice, but Special probably knows it better.”  
Aether’s eyes light up with academic interest. “Did you find some?”

Johannes gently pulls you into his arms. “Go and show them, please. I’ve got her.”

Henrik nods and stands, drying off quickly and pulling his sleep pants on. “This way please. Where is—” Special pops up next to Henrik, making the bassist jump again. “Damn it!”

Special laughs. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you…”

Henrik smirks. “We should tie bells on your horns. Or your tails.”

“What a festive thought. You wanted me?” And Special flicks a suggestive look first at Johannes then to Henrik.

“We found some papers from the angel in a language we don’t know, and thought it might be in...angelic? Or whatever it’s called. Come out here, Jonas brought the papers here to his rooms, he didn’t think it wise to leave them in the office.” And Henrik leads the two ghouls out of the bathroom.

Henrik takes them to the king’s desk, and shows them the sheets that the angel had written. “Ahh, yes, this is indeed the angels’ language,” Special says. “This is excellent. May I borrow these?”

“Jonas?” Henrik calls, and the king prowls over, still naked.

“Long live the king,” Special whispers, and Aether elbows him. “What? I can’t appreciate his royal assets?”

Jonas laughs softly. “I thank you, Special, for the compliment. What is it, Henrik?”

“Sir, Special wants to know if he can take these. I assume back to Satan?”

Special nods. “My lord, of course, knows the angel language better than anyone and can translate these quickly.”

“I’d like to study a copy as well,” Aether says eagerly. “I’ve always wanted to learn it, and it might help.”

Jonas nods. “Please, getting these translated would be immensely helpful.”

“I’ll bring them back as soon as my lord is done,” Special says.

Aether and Special disappear, and Henrik smiles to the king. “Good news all around.”

Jonas smiles and claps him on the back. “Indeed. I hope this will give us some insight into their plans.”

“I’ll be happy with anything we can get,” Henrik says as the bathroom door opens and Johannes steps out, cradling you in his arms.

“She still out?” Jonas chuckles.

“No, I’m awake, I’m just choosing to keep my eyes closed,” you say, your voice faint.

Jonas laughs, stepping over and kissing your cheek. “Don’t worry, my little flower, we’re not going to jump you again tonight. But you’re going to get cuddled so hard.”

You smile. “I’d like that.” Your stomach suddenly growls loudly, and Johannes snickers. “Oh, shut it you!”

“You talking to me, or your stomach?” Johannes teases.

“Both,” you grumble. “Please tell me we’re eating soon?”

Jonas eyes up the clock on his desk. “Any minute, my flower, any minute.”

Indeed, it’s less than a minute later when there’s a knock on the door, and Henrik opens it for servants who push in two carts of food. Your mouth waters, and you’re glad that Johannes had clothed you in the bathroom. More servants come in with tables and chairs, setting them up efficiently. Jonas actually helps them, talking with them and making them laugh, and tipping them all very well as they leave. He even accepts a hug from one of the younger servers, and he’s still smiling as the door closes.

He turns and sees you gazing at him, and he sweeps you up into an embrace. “And what’s put stars in your eyes? You don’t usually look like this unless you’re at a show.”

You giggle. “I think I like watching you with your subjects.”

Jonas smiles, setting you on your feet but keeping his arms around you. “And I like being with my subjects. My friends. I have missed them so much, and I’m doing everything I can to earn back their trust.”

“I’m sure you will.” You tug on his dreads, pulling him into a kiss. “You have mine.”

“Good.” He kisses you back. “Now, let’s wake up Papa and get some food into you. “

You smile and nod, wobbling over to the bed and climbing next to your dark pope. You gently nuzzle and kiss his face, waking him gently, and he hums as he kisses you back. “What is it, my goddess?”

“There’s food here. We should both eat, we uh…lost a lot of energy.”

He smirks, wrapping his arms around your waist. “But we had so many fluids.” You turn crimson and hide in Papa’s chest. His chuckle vibrates through you. “Oh my love, you are so precious…and delicious. But you’re right.” He slowly rolls to a sitting position, bringing you with him. “We need to keep up our strength for these wolves.”

“Are…is your…Johannes was um…very rough with you,” you say, trying to keep opportunities for innuendo to a minimum.

Papa laughs and nuzzles his nose against yours. “Are you worried about my ass? That is sweet of you. My ass has taken more of a pounding than that and come out in one piece.” He winks to Johannes, who smirks and makes an obscene gesture.

Your blush deepens. “I can’t…wow…I can’t imagine getting fucked harder than that.”

Papa nuzzles you again. “Well, I don’t know…you were getting a pounding of your own, if I recall correctly.”

“Well…I mean…yes, of course I was, but a pussy can take it better than…well…”

“An asshole?” Papa asks, amusement thick in his voice.

You nod, suddenly unable to speak.

“We can try it out with yours if you like, my pet,” Papa teases, his hand trailing down your back and cupping one ass cheek. You squeak and jump back, almost falling off the bed, and Papa laughs, catching you and pulling you back. “You’ve had so much in your ass by this point, my love, my wife, and yet you still cannot shake your embarrassment!” He kisses you soundly. “We won’t experiment tonight, my love, we’ll save that for another day. How about we get some dinner in you?”

You nod, poking his belly. “You too, Dante.”

All the wolves’ heads turn to look at you. “What…did you call him?” Jonas asks hesitantly as Papa blushes.

You open your mouth to answer and Papa quickly puts his hand over your mouth.

“Oh that’s right,” Johannes says smoothly, “you weren’t there the night we found out Papa’s given name. Isn’t that right, Dante?”

Papa blushes even more and glares at Johannes, but John smiles to him. “I think it’s a great name! Much more interesting than John.”

“Or Tim!” Tim himself says with a grin.

With a shrewd glance at Papa, Jonas is quick to say, “But of course, I’ll use whatever name you prefer…Papa.”

Papa smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Kungen, that is good of you.” Johannes sticks his tongue out, and Papa says, “Oh, I’ll give you something to do with that tongue, wolf.”

“After dinner,” you say, wobbling unsteadily to the table. Tim is there, steadying you with a smile, and you smile back.

“We were too much for you, weren’t we,” Tim says, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Never,” you respond, cupping his cheek before he helps you sit. “Just need to recover a bit.”

Tim chuckles. “Then let’s get you on the road to recovery.”

You beam as he helps you to sit, and the others all take their places. Jonas, at the head of the table, raises his drink. “To our new clergy’s first night in Avatar Country!”

“_Skål_!” the men around you all call out.

Before you can ask, Papa is standing. “And to the king and his inner circle, who are reclaiming and rebuilding their country!” Another shout of “_Skål_!” goes round the table.  
Jonas smiles at you. “And to our goddess, our love.” All the men stand and shout “_Skål_!”, and you, overwhelmed, hide your face in your hands.

But you’re smiling, and they’re smiling, and you’ve never been in all of your loves’ presence with everyone fully at ease. It’s beautiful.

“So, Jonas, have you sent emissaries to your old allies yet?” Papa asks curiously.

“We’re working on it,” Jonas says as they all sit and start passing dishes round the table. “It’s a process, we’ve got to select appropriate representatives to start opening communication, and set up meetings, and then after those meetings, there are more conversations and meetings to be had, some that include me, some that don’t. As much as I want to do it all now, it takes time. We’ll get there though.”

“So…who are your allies exactly?” you ask softly, feeling like you’re interrupting.

“Oh, other countries,” John says, cutting up a steak. “We’re in the unique situation to be able to ask their emissaries to us also be rock or metal musicians.” He grins. “You’re going to love our balls.”

“Well I hope they’re big balls,” you say with a giggle. Then you pause before taking a bite of your own steak. “Wait…are you saying… what are you saying?”

Jonas laughs softly. “I am saying, my most beautiful flower, that when we hold balls for our foreign diplomats, you will be meeting many more bands that you’re probably familiar with.”

“Are you serious? Like, for real serious?” All the wolves nod. “Like who? Which bands? And do they all know that you’re shapeshifters? How does that work?” Jonas laughs. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry, but…I really want to know!”

“I believe from America it’s Metallica, yes?” Jonas asks John.

“Or was it KISS?” the spy responds, thinking.

“Both,” Tim responds as he continues eating. “It was KISS years ago, but Metallica took over when KISS decided to retire again.”

Your fork clatters to the plate before you. “Come on. You’re joking. You’re pulling my leg.”

“No, we’re not,” Johannes says with a grin. “Germany’s is Rammstein.” Your mouth drops open. “With Papa and the clergy here now, Sweden has to appoint a new group. It was deemed a conflict of interest to have you be our Clergy AND Sweden’s diplomat.”

Papa nods and is about to speak when he looks at you, stifling a chuckle. “My love, are you all right?”

Mouth still hanging open, you look at Papa, shake your head, then turn back to Jonas. “I… THE Rammstein?”

“Is there another?” the king responds with a wink.

“You should see Till and the King arm wrestle,” Tim says with a grin.

“I’ve always suspected he’s not entirely human,” Henrik muses.

“None of them, honestly,” John says. “Oliver and Flake could definitely be descendants of fae. They’re both too tall and thin.”

“And Richard is too pretty,” Johannes says with a laugh that sets the others off.

Your head is spinning. “Wow. Just…wow.”

“I imagine even now it’s a lot to find out that something like the fae exists, hmm?” John says.

“What..? Oh, no, at this point you could introduce me to a herd of unicorns and I’d be fine,” you reply. “But…but you’re telling me I may get to meet RAMMSTEIN???” Your face goes  
alarmingly red.

The boys all burst out laughing, Fire and Water all but rolling on the floor. “Is there six more you’re going to have cuddling at night?” Papa asks in amusement. You squeak and hide under the tablecloth.

“At this rate we will need to custom make a bed,” Jonas says through his laughter.

“Mine will be arriving tomorrow, it might be large enough,” Papa replies, unable to hold his chuckles in.

“Ah, don’t count on it. Till takes up a lot of real estate,” Henrik says, and you sink farther under the table.

“Yeah, you’re used to beanpoles like Johannes,” John says playfully.

Your husband throws a piece of bread at him. “All of us are beanpoles,” Johannes grumbles back, “except you all are just short ones.”

John dodges the bread, sends it sailing back at Johannes. “At least we’re long where it counts, brother.”

Johannes catches it in his mouth, grinning as he chews, and Papa covers his face with his hand. “One spouse under the table, and one behaving like a child. I love them so.”

You make a sound under the tablecloth and don’t move, and Johannes laughs and leans over, kissing Papa’s cheek. “Damn right you do!”

They both lean down, coaxing you out from under the tablecloth. “You need to eat, sweetness, you can’t stay under there all night.”

“Can we stop talking about Rammstein then?” you ask weakly.

“Hm, for now,” Papa says in amusement.

You let out a soft whimper but allow your husbands to pull you up and back onto your chair. You gulp some water, silently begging your blush to recede.

Dinner proceeds, cheerful and happy. Papa and Jonas talk about how the church would work with the government. John, Tim, Water, and Fire are seeing how many pieces of steak John can balance on his lips. Johannes is talking with Air, holding a legitimate conversation, which thrills you.

You watch as you pick at your food, smiling at how Beta and Earth are in their own little world, enjoying the easy camaraderie that has developed amongst all the men who have claimed your heart.

Soon enough you notice yawns from yourself and all the men who’d traveled from the church. “I think, Jonas, it is time that we retired,” Papa says, stifling a yawn of his own.

“Of course, Papa. John, will you please show the ghouls and Beta to their rooms? Beta, my friend, I assumed that you’ll want to bunk with Earth, so I made sure your bed was a little bigger.”

Beta’s eyes widen. “Thank you, sir.” Earth is beaming.

You get multiple ghoul kisses before Johannes picks you up. “Come on, time for bed, wife.” You try to protest but a yawn interrupts you. “Uh-huh. Bed.”

Jonas moves toward the controls for the room divider but you stop him. “Leave it open. I like it this way.”

Jonas pauses for a moment as he gazes at you in his friend’s arms, and he smiles. “Whatever my flower wants.” The other wolves kiss you as well and filter out to their own rooms. Papa, Johannes, and you strip out of whatever clothes you’d pulled on and slip under the covers. The fountain that is still in the Blue Room bubbles pleasantly, and you smile as you let it, and the warmth of your loves, lull you to sleep.

Jonas sits in an overstuffed chair and watches you and your loves. Royal staff come in and clean up the remains of dinner, silently removing the table and chairs and bidding Jonas good night. He nods in acknowledgment, grabs a glass of his favorite whiskey, and gazes off into space, focusing back on you every so often as the night stretches out, covering him in inky darkness.

He doesn’t find sleep easily. He hasn’t ever since he regained his body. The horrors, the memories plague him. Tears drip down his cheeks, and he furiously wipes them away. He throws on a shirt and pants, and leaves the room, padding out to his gardens.

He walks the garden paths, seeking comfort in the night blooms but finding little, hoping that he’ll tire himself out enough to rest but knowing it unlikely.

He hears a footstep to the right, and he has a knife halfway out of its sheath before he realizes it’s a maid.

“I-I…”

He quickly sheathes the blade. “I am sorry, miss. I’m…jumpy.”

She relaxes, and smiles faintly, and he notices that she has two mugs, steaming into the cool night air. “Forgive me, my lord, for being so presumptuous, but…I’ve noticed that you’re out here almost every night this last week. I…I thought maybe this could help?” She offers him the mug.

He hesitates a beat, then accepts the mug. “Thank you.” He makes no move to drink. “I didn’t think anyone knew--”

“I am fairly certain no one does, my lord. Just me.”

The woman sits down on a bench, and after a moment, the king joins her, setting the mug to his side. “I didn’t poison it, or anything,” she says, a hint of amusement in her tone. He blinks, not sure what to say to that. “Your spy, John. Everyone who works in the castle he personally vets very thoroughly. I am one hundred percent loyal to you, my king, and I…” She looks down, and she sounds tearful as she says, “and I’m very, very happy that you’re back.”

“Again, thank you. I am happy to be back.” He glances at the mug. “I… I did not think it poisoned. I simply…” He pauses. He doesn’t feel comfortable saying more…doesn’t think he can tell anyone that part of him wants these long nights of self-flagellation, that soaking in the pain and guilt feels…appropriate. “I will drink it later,” is all he says.

“My king…” She sighs softly, turning to face him. “I have watched you out here every night for a week. And every one of those nights, you sit here and you stare at the stars and you’re probably beating yourself up over this more than you should. Eventually, you’re not going to be able to keep going during the day…and we’ll be right back to where we were.”

He inclines his head, smiles, and says only, “You should get some sleep.”

She sighs again. “All right, I understand.” She stands and curtseys, but when she rises, she says, “I hope you’ll drink the tea, but if you don’t … well, please, my lord, please allow yourself to find comfort somewhere, somehow. Now that we have you back, we cannot lose you again.”

He watches her go, leaning back as he picks up the mug. He mulls over her words, sighing heavily. He knows she right. He needs to shape up and move past his nightmares. He is King Jonas Jarlsby, and he has a country to run. He looks down at the tea, dark and still steaming, and he takes a long drink.

He finishes the tea while strolling back through the gardens. It would be even better with a splash of his whiskey… he can try it tomorrow, he thinks as he slips back into his rooms. He stares at his empty bed and hears the maid’s words, “find comfort somewhere.” He won’t find it here. He pads across to your bed, stripping as he moves, and carefully slides onto the bed, nuzzling in between your legs and laying his head on your belly, while reaching to lay a hand on Johannes.

Papa mumbles, “Kungen?”

“If it’s all right with you.”

“Of course,” Papa replies sleepily as his hand slides down your front and comes to rest in Kungen’s dreads.

Comfort.

He closes his eyes.

For the first time since he’s been back in control, the nightmares are mercifully silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new day dawns and a little reality creeps in...

The day dawns, bright and clear and sunny. By the time you and Johannes wake, Jonas has been at work for hours, along with Papa.

“They make me feel lazy and guilty,” you say sleepily as you stretch and then snuggle closer to Johannes, knowing you need to get up and start functioning, but not really wanting to.

Johannes smiles, eyes still closed. “Sister Imperator isn’t needed until the church is built. But Papa has some new stuff he needs to learn.” He rolls you on top of him suddenly. “So you’re stuck with me, sweetness.”

“Oh no, a fate worse than death, I’m sure,” you say with a giggle that morphs into a breathy moan as his large hands sweep up and down your back, cupping your ass, squeezing, stroking your hips … if you didn’t know better, you’d swear he has eight hands instead of two.

He chuckles, but then his face turns oddly serious. “Not even death could keep you from me, my wife.” He kisses you, deeply, as if the only way he can survive is by breathing the same air that you are.

When he finally lets you up for air, you sit up, straddling him, both hands lightly touching his chest for balance. His hands slide up, cupping your breasts, thumbing your nipples, his eyes dark as he watches your body react to him. “Will you do something for me, sweetness?” he asks.

“Yes,” you say, nodding.

“Ride me,” he orders softly.

You bite your lip, your own eyes going dark. But you nod again, slipping your hand behind you to gently grasp his erection. He groans at your touch, but his eyes never close, and they never leave you as you line him up and slowly slide down on him.

Your mouth opens in a soundless gasp as you take his entire length inside, grinding down a little into his crotch when he hits bottom. His fingers brush over your nipples again and again and his gaze is fixed on yours.

“J-Johannes…” you pant out, taking one of his hands and lacing your fingers together. “Y-You…you always feel so good, my husband…”

He growls and bounces you a little on him, making you cry out. “So do you, my wife. You’re made for me and Papa.” You close your eyes but he squeezes your breast. “No, wife, no. Open … I need to see you…all of you….” You force your eyes open as you slowly rise up, letting his cock scrape your inner walls.

He groans loudly as you sink back down on him. “That’s right…let me see you…let me feel you…my beautiful, perfect wife.” You whimper, rising and falling again, wishing you could close your eyes against the perfection of Johannes underneath you but also not wanting to miss any of his expressions.

You ride him, slowly, letting your hands roam his chest, arms, stomach, your soft moans and sighs melting into his hisses, until he grabs your hips. “Wait…let me….” And he sits up, helps you move your legs so that they are wrapped around his waist, and he wraps his arms around you, hands splayed on your back, snugging you close. “Now…keep riding.”

The position is so intimate. You’re nearly eye level with him, eyes still unable to look away from his. He leans down until your lips are only a hair’s breadth apart, breathing the same air once again. The air turns electric, goosebumps race from your scalp to your toes, and your pace increases without you even realizing.

“That’s it…” he whispers. “Take me… take all of me…” His hands move to your hips, pull you closer, help you move faster. “Make me fuck you…”

You can feel his lips move as he whispers to you, and you whimper his name as you let your head fall back, relishing in the feel of his cock plunging in and out of you. His nose slides up your neck, scenting you, his mouth nipping and licking.

Your clit rubs against his stomach, faster and faster, your orgasm getting closer. You chase it… it’s so close … almost there…

Your scream gets stuck in your throat, and Johannes feels a soft, sharp gasp puff against his lips. The feeling, that subtle breath, is enough to make him follow you over the edge, and you come together in the same instant.

You shudder together, quake together, holding on to each other so tightly as he fills you. He lets out a soft cry that you feel deep inside. You melt into him, breathing hard, head spinning.

His hands delve into your hair, and you hear him whispering your name over and over. You shiver, forehead pressed to his chest as you feel him soften with you, the feeling so intimate that it brings tears to your eyes. “Johannes…my love, my husband…” you whisper, and he presses his lips to the top of your head, so tenderly that it makes your heart ache with joy.

The two of you stay wrapped around each other for long moments, not moving even when the door opens and Beta pokes his head in. “The king wants you, brother.”

“For what?”

“Fuck if I know. He didn’t send over a list.”

Johannes throws his head back and groans. “Fuucccck.” He snugs you closer. “Now I know I’m home … getting summoned to the office…”

You giggle, nuzzling at Johannes’s neck. “Couldn’t you play hooky? Stay here with me and cuddle.”

“Oooh, someone wants to be naughty,” he teases. “I wish I could, sweetness.” He kisses your forehead and looks over to Beta. “You’re officially her bodyguard, right? Get over here and guard her body!”

Beta snickers. “Don’t gotta ask me twice.”

You pout a little as Johannes gently disentangles himself from you and gets up. “Should I go with you?”

He sighs. “Probably not. It’s probably boring official shit. Welcome to Avatar Country.” He grabs your hand and tugs you toward him. “Come shower with me? Then you can go do something fun while I suffer.”

You smile and nod, kissing him softly, before letting him pull you into the king’s (even more roomy somehow) bathroom, Beta trailing behind you both. “Hey, at least things are back to normal. Normalcy is underrated when we live this kind of life.”

Johannes barks a laugh as he turns the king’s shower on. “That’s a very good point, sweetness.”

You smile and stretch, and Johannes catches Beta’s gaze. “Beta, did the king say it was an emergency?” Johannes asks. “Does he want me right away?”

Beta’s eyes don’t leave you as he answers, “I don’t think so. Why?”

“Because,” and the suddenly sly tone in your husband’s voice catches your attention, and you look from him to his identical twin, “I’m thinking you need to get in here and help me with her shower.”

Your breath catches in your throat. “Y-You mean…?”

Johannes laughs as Beta scrambles to undress. “What do I mean? Your question needs to be more specific, sweetness.” He looks to Beta. “Go find the lube, little bro.”

You fight back a whimper as you watch Beta duck out of the bathroom, then look back at Johannes. “Are you… are you both…” You swallow hard. “Am I getting both of you at the same time?” The question comes out in a rush, you can hardly say the words.

Johannes grins evilly. “You are getting both of us at the same time. You better be ready for this, sweetness…” You want to say, “Oh, I’m more than ready!” but all that comes out is a breathless squeak. He reaches out and takes both your hands in his, pulling you in to him and toward the shower. “Mmmm,” he breathes in, “you smell ready.” He licks your jaw. “You taste ready.”

You shudder, whimpering, trying to force words, any sort of words, out of your mouth. But they just aren’t coming, and so you let Johannes nibble and lick at your neck until Beta comes back in, bottle of lube in his hands.

Beta steps up behind you, his free hand caressing your hip, and you freeze up for a second. “Oh holy shit, I’m gonna die,” you whisper, and the identical men surrounding you chuckle.

“Don’t worry,” Johannes murmurs. “We know mouth-to-mouth.”

You shudder as you feel Beta’s lubed-up fingers at your hole suddenly, and Johannes slides his fingers into you from the front, and your knees give out. They catch you, both laughing identical laughs, and your eyes roll back in your head a little.

“Is it too much for you, sweetness?” Johannes purrs, his fingers sliding in and out, nudging your sweet spot again and again. “Should we…stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” you whimper.

Beta moans into your ear as his finger slides in and out of your asshole. He stays gentle stretching you softly, and you press your face against Johannes’s chest and wail.

“The sounds you make, fuck,” Beta whispers. He reaches around, cups one of your breasts, rolls a nipple. Johannes mirrors his actions, doing the same to your other breast. You hiss with the pleasure, and Beta moans again.

Johannes mouths something at Beta, and the clown grins. They both lean in, putting their mouths near your ears, and they both moan, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” The hair stands up on the back of your neck, and you gush around Johannes’s fingers.

You clench hard, and they both groan right into your ears at the feel of your walls flexing around their fingers. “So fucking tight,” Beta rasps.

“So fucking wet,” Johannes whispers. Their hands slide from your breasts down, and they both find your clit at the same time.

You cry out, loud and almost warbly, and your hips buck into their touch. They groan again into your ears, then they sigh at the same time and slip another finger each into you.  
Your cry this time is even louder than before, echoing in the bathroom, not quite a scream, but close. You’re a mess, your breathing erratic, your hips rolling between the two men, already feeling like you need to beg for release…but you realize you don’t want to just yet. Having them both, moving at the same time, doing and saying the same things … it makes you feel dizzy but you’re incredibly turned on.

Beta smiles and suddenly bites down on your shoulder. You gasp, then cry out as Johannes does the same. They mirror each other, working your body expertly, and you’re all but crying in pleasure.

You writhe against them, mewling and panting, fucking yourself on their fingers… you feel so out of control…. “Please….please…” you say in between short, sharp keens.

“Please what?” they say at the same time, and you make an almost gurgling noise. They laugh softly, and then they’re lifting you higher and positioning themselves at your entrances.

“Use your words, sweetness,” Johannes says as the tip of his cock prods at your slit.

“Tell us,” Beta rasps as his cock slides between your ass cheeks. “Tell us what you want.”

“Please fuck me!” you cry loudly, and they grin to each other, identical grins, and slide home. Your eyes fly open wide, mouth dropping open in shock as identical cocks fill you up.

They sheath themselves to the hilt in you, and hold you there, suspended between them, impaled upon them, and when you are able to breathe, you let out a long, low, drawn-out wail that bounces off the shower walls. Their groans echo in your ears and their hands grip you tightly. “How does it feel, sweetness?” Johannes whispers.

“I-It…y-you…so g-good,” you manage to gasp out, and they both chuckle. You can barely breathe right now, let alone make words. They stay in you for a while, making sure you adjust to them well, growling filth into your ears at the same time until you’re dripping around Johannes.

You rest your head back on Beta’s shoulder, and Johannes licks up your exposed neck. “You ready, brother?” Beta grunts.

“Always ready. But are you ready, sweetness?” Johannes nips your earlobe and groans when he feels your inner walls clench down hard on his cock. “Ready for us to move?”

“Y-Yes, please, please move, Johannes, Beta, please!” you cry, and they grin to each other and bite down on the same spot on opposite sides of your neck. Then, finally, they move, pulling out to their tips before sliding back in slowly, letting you feel every identical inch.

Your wail is even louder and longer this time. Beta moans into your shoulder as Johannes rasps, “That’s it, sweetness, tell us…tell us if you like it.” Another slow slide out and back in, dragging along your inner walls, filling you up beyond full.

Your hands scrabble at Johannes’s chest and Beta’s side. Your body feels like it’s on fire, your nerve endings sizzling. You’re drowning in them, in your wonderful husband and his twin. You can feel how close you are already, and you take one of Beta’s hands and push it toward your clit.

“In a hurry?” Beta gasps, even as he taps your clit once, twice. “We moving too slow for you?” His gaze darts to his twin. “Maybe we should speed up.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Johannes says, voice almost a growl. “We don’t want this to end too quickly.” He swirls his hips against yours, making you garble your cry.

They trade glances, and somehow, you don’t know how, they manage to move even slower. Their cocks scrape along your insides, their lips cling wetly to your skin…and you’re on fire.

Your mind feels like it shatters, and you’re babbling pleas to move faster, to rub your clit, anything as long as you come. They grin evilly—this is what they’ve been waiting for, and suddenly they’re pounding into you. You scream as Beta’s and Johannes’s fingers are on your clit, rubbing and swirling and gently pinching, and you come so hard that your vision whites out.

They fuck you through your orgasm, grunting as your cunt and your ass grip and squeeze their cocks, and they keep fucking you until you begin to come again. When you gasp, “Enough,” they laugh.

“You wanted this,” Johannes growls.

“So now you’re getting it,” Beta adds.

Beta squirts some more lube onto his cock just in case, and they keep going, fucking you hard and fast. You can taste your safe word on the tip of your tongue, but this is too good, too heady, being surrounded by your husband and his twin.

You finally let go, just let them have you, and their satisfied growls make you smile and chant yes over and over.

By the time that they come, filling you to the brim and enveloping you in their cries and roars of pleasure, you are a drooling mess, uncaring about anything except the men around you.

They groan as they slide out of you, sooner than they would have liked, but their legs are shaking and they need to sit. So they slowly sink to the shower floor with you, murmuring soft praises and loving words, stroking your skin, holding you together as your body threatens to shake itself into pieces.

They wrap themselves around you, letting their body heat, along with the hot water of the shower, sink into your skin. Slowly, the shaking subsides, and you fall into a half-doze, mumbling I-love-yous to them sleepily.

After a little bit, Johannes finally stirs, and nudges Beta. “I’d love to just sit here and soak, but the king’s waiting for me.”

Beta snickers faintly. “Hope he’s not too pissed.” The clown gently pulls you off Johannes, making you both groan (though you’re almost unconscious). He quickly washes up and ruffles Beta’s hair, then leaves the shower.

“All things considered,” Johannes says as he dries off, watching as Beta gathers you in his arms, stands, and carefully coaxes you awake, or at least awake enough that he can start washing your hair. “There’s not much he can do that’s worse than what we’ve already experienced so …”

Beta frowns over at Johannes. “That was…pretty fucking mean to say.” You’re barely hearing them, still on the verge of sleep, only awake enough to move when Beta needs you to.

Johannes stares off into space for a few brief moments, then snaps back. “Yeah, yeah it was,” he says as he shakes his head. “I didn’t mean it the…the way it sounded….” He shakes his head again. “Bad memories … that’s all…”

“Yeah, well…you’re just lucky it was only me who heard it,” Beta mutters, then shuts the shower door in Johannes’s face. The wolf sighs, pulling his wet hair back into a ponytail after a quick brush, then gets dressed and trots down the hall.

When he reaches the doors to Jonas’s office, he hesitates only a second, then knocks. At Jonas’s muffled, “Enter,” he walks in. “Where’s Henrik? Why isn’t he outside your door?”

Jonas blinks. “Good morning to you too.” He drops his pen on the desk, leans back in his chair, and regards Johannes with a smirk. “Do I even need to guess what took you so long to get here?”

Johannes grins. “Beta and I were helping our sweetness clean up.”

Jonas snorts. “Papa will be so upset he missed that. Henrik went to get me some water—I’m fine for a few minutes.”

Johannes is pacing. “You shouldn’t send him anywhere, Jonas, I don’t care how fucking thirsty you are. You should—”

“I’m fine because my other bodyguard is here now.”

Johannes stops dead, staring hard at the king. “What?”

Jonas stands up. “I told you before, I don’t want an assassin. I want you to partner with Henrik.” He pauses, watching Johannes carefully. “Unless…you don’t want to be my bodyguard.”

Johannes stares at him, and then his lips thin. “I never said I don’t want to. I just…”

“I do not. Need. An assassin,” Jonas repeats, slowly. “You will never be sent out to kill someone again. It doesn’t matter if they’re innocent or guilty.”

“But what if it doesn’t matter what you want?”

Jonas’s stare hardens. “And just what does that mean?”

“What if someone needs killing? Whether you like it or not?”

“Those angels need killing. Foreign troops who attack us or our allies need killing. And that is it.” Jonas stalks around his desk, glaring at Johannes. “Are you suggesting that you will act on your own, against the will of your king?”

“No, I’m suggesting that you can’t know for sure that you won’t ever need an assassin.” Johannes doesn’t back down, doesn’t shy away from his king’s glare. “And I’m suggesting that you can’t just…declare I’m not an assassin and expect me to just… not be an assassin. It’s… it’s what I do. What I was made to do.”

“You weren’t before. You can not be again. But I didn’t bring you here to argue this point.” Jonas walks back behind his desk and sits, more stiff and formal now. “I have a…theological question for you. Satan…is real. And Their church is now part of our inner circle. Are you going to start worshipping?”

Startled, Johannes sits down in the seat nearest to him. “I hadn’t thought about it.” He thinks a minute, then shrugs. “I’ve never followed a religion before. I don’t know that I’m gonna start now. Why? Do you have a problem with it if I do?”

“Of course not.” Jonas taps his fingers on his desk. “I’m asking all my inner circle. You’ll need mass time off every week if you are, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Johannes sighs. “I suppose I might need to go, not to worship, but to be a good husband.”

Jonas nods, still tapping his fingers. After a little bit, he finally says, “What’s going on? What’s bothering you?”

“…I was your…” Johannes grimaces. “…the angel’s assassin for decades. I…I can’t just…drop it so easily.”

Jonas fights not to lose his temper. “Well. You’re going to have to. If someone threatens my life, you may kill them. But that’s it. I will have no targets for you.”

Johannes slumps back in his chair, stares at the ceiling for a long time. “All right. Fine. I’ll partner Henrik.”

“Don’t sound so thrilled.” Johannes snorts. “And I’m serious. No targets.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He moves his gaze from the ceiling and stares daggers at Jonas. “But if I need to strike, fucking believe I will.”

“As long as there’s a clear and present danger to myself, Papa, or our love, then you have my blessing.” Jonas stares daggers back. “…go get your uniform on. Your post is with Henrik outside my door, unless you prefer being in shadow.”

Johannes stands. “Is that all?”

Jonas stands as well, shaking his head. “We’re on the same side, Johannes. Why do I feel like I’ve spent the last few minutes fighting you?”

Johannes just turns and walks out, going back to his room to get his uniform on. You and Beta are still in the shower, so he doesn’t see you, for which he’s glad. He’d rather not explain right now. He walks back once he’s dressed and leans against the wall next to the door, arms crossed.

Henrik returns with water for the king, then resumes his post. “We can figure out a schedule then. We don’t have to both be here at all times.” Johannes nods. Henrik pauses, then says, “I’m glad you’re here, brother.” Johannes’s only reply is a grunt.

Henrik blinks, looking over and really taking in Johannes’s body language. “…What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” the wolf replies sullenly. “Are you going to be worshipping?”

Henrik rubs his face. “Not sure. I think I need to learn more before I decide. Are you?”

“Probably not. But I’ll attend, if only to support them. Assuming they want me there.”

Henrik stares incredulously at his friend. “Why wouldn’t they want you there?” Johannes doesn’t answer. “What the hell happened?”

Johannes scowls and just stares at the floor. Henrik growls. “Johannes. This may be your first full day back, but don’t think I won’t kick your ass to get it out of you.”

The taller man glares at Henrik. “You weren’t able to in the old days, you sure as fuck won’t be able to now.”

“You wanna fucking bet?” Henrik scowls.

“No. I wanna fucking not talk about it.”

“I’m not gonna stand here with you in a shit mood.” Henrik reaches out and delivers a quick punch to Johannes’s arm.

“Too fucking bad.” Johannes returns the favor.

Jonas, at his desk working through papers, looks up when he hears yelling and loud thumps. He rushes to the door and opens it to find Johannes and Henrik punching at each other, Johannes on top of the bodyguard. “HEY! What the fuck are you two doing?!”

“Settling a bet,” Henrik grunts. Jonas grabs Johannes and yanks him off Henrik, throwing him down on the floor a little bit away from the door. Johannes jumps up and gets right up in Jonas’s face, fists clenched. They growl at each other as Henrik gets up, bewildered.

Jonas scowls. “Starting a fight and threatening your king isn’t going to make me change my mind, Johannes.”

Without another word, Johannes turns on his heel and stomps off down the hall. Henrik, brushing himself off, steps up next to Jonas. “So uh…what the fuck happened?”

Jonas sighs heavily. “In here, come on.” He takes Henrik back into his office.

***

Movement catches Papa’s eye and, distracted from setting up his new office, he watches as a huge black wolf tears off toward the treeline. Before he can wonder where Johannes is heading, his office door slams open.

“UNACCEPTABLE,” Damiano roars.

Papa sighs, looking back to his paperwork and not at his seething older brother stomping in. “Good afternoon, _fratello_. Someone forgot to put exactly eight ice cubes in your water again?”

“Whoever told you that you’re funny was lying to curry your favor,” Damiano fumes. “This whole country is unacceptable. My rooms were unprepared, I have no office, the church isn’t even started, and the proposed land is substandard. What pit of heaven have you removed us to?”

Papa finally looks up, raising an eyebrow. “You mean the country who only got their king back for real a little while ago, who went on tour with Ghost to solidify our alliance while repairs were being made to the castle after said king turned into a dragon and ate an angel?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean.” The older man sweeps in and looms over Papa. “If they cannot function at full ability without their figurehead ruler, then they aren’t worth much.”

Papa sighs, taking off his reading glasses and rubbing his temples. “Cleaning up after decades of rule by a tyrant takes years, not months, Damiano. If you are unhappy with the way you’ve been treated after one day, your harem is waiting.” Papa looks up at him, using that two-toned stare to full effect. “Besides, you are here, in your own words, to watch after how I handle the new church. Not a vacation.”

“Believe me, _fratellino_, watching you flounder and fail is not my idea of vacation.” Damiano’s chasuble snaps around his legs as he begins to pace. “I ruled this church and earned my title and should at least have proper accommodations. And the new building should be much farther along. Ground isn’t even broken; this is poor planning and it is unacceptable.”

Papa stands, scowling at his older brother. “No, Damiano, you ruled the main church. This is new, a brand-new start, and it isn’t yours.” His eyes widen. “That’s why you’re here. You weren’t able to help the church expand, and you’re jealous.”

“I won’t even dignify that statement with a response,” Damiano scoffs. He steps back to the desk, looking down at his brother imperiously. “Your status as the chosen has done you no favors. This task you’ve taken on is more than you can handle, and it is showing already. If you’re smart, you’ll embrace my presence and ask for my help. You won’t get much assistance from your lapdog or your consort, that much is certain.”

Papa slaps him. Damiano touches his cheek in shock and surprise. “You will keep your filthy, loathsome mouth off of my husband and my wife. I brought our Church to heights that you never did. I won the Grammy. I got this alliance. I expanded this church. And I will run it as well as I did the main branch.” His voice low and seething with hatred, Papa sits back down dismissively. “Get out of my sight.”

Slowly Damiano lowers his hand as it curls into a fist, and his stare is deadly. “You will regret that, brother. You will regret that very much.” He spins on his heel and sweeps out, slamming the door so hard it bounces back open.

Papa sighs, waving his hand, and the door shuts gently. He pulls open the lowest drawer to his desk on the right side, pulling out a stoppered bottle of amber liquid, and he takes a healthy swig. “One cannot choose their family, no matter how often one wishes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the past still informs the present...

The sun is setting, dusk falling across the land as you and Beta finally return to the suite. You have spent the day exploring, first the castle—there’s so much you didn’t see during your previous stay—and then the grounds, and you’re exhausted but in a good way.

The first thing you notice as you walk in is the awkward silence. Papa is staring into the distance; Jonas, Johannes, and Henrik aren’t looking at each other. Everyone else is silent and staring at their plates. You blink, looking to Beta, who shrugs in confusion.

“My loves?” you say, your voice sounding incredibly loud in the unusual quiet. At your words, the ghouls all jump up, utterly relieved that you are there. Earth is at your side in mere seconds, his arms around you in a tight hug, Water a close second. “What’s going on? What happened?” you whisper.

“I have no fucking clue,” Water whispers back, “but thank Satan you’re here.”

Jonas stands, coming over as well, eyes strained but visibly happy to see you. “My flower, I hope you had fun exploring today. Beta, well done keeping her safe.” Beta stands taller, enjoying the praise.

“We had a wonderful time, Jonas. Your country is beautiful, I’m going to take long walks every day.”

“Maybe I’ll join you, I would love to see the land through your eyes.” Jonas embraces you and leads you toward the table.

“What’s wrong?” you murmur.

Jonas shakes his head. “It was just a long day, my flower. Come, let’s eat.”

You frown, but allow yourself to be led to your seat in between Johannes and Papa, who…don’t react other than briefly touching your thighs in an automatic, thoroughly distracted manner. You frown, then sit up and suddenly bang your hand on the table. Your husbands jump, eyes slightly wide as they look to you. “Well? Out with it. Something’s weighing on everyone, and we all have too much work to let it fester.”

Earth just stares at you, mouth agape. Fire snickers. “Oh sweet Satan, Imperator is born again.” You flick a quick glance at him, wink, but then turn back to your husbands.

Johannes stares at you for a moment, then looks back to his plate. “…I’m Jonas’s bodyguard with Henrik now…but I…it’s hard to put down the assassin after decades.”

“Well…well of course it would be difficult, my love. It’s going to take time to…to readjust, don’t you think?” You look at Jonas.

Jonas frowns. “I never said that it wasn’t. But what am I supposed to do to help you? I’m not sending you after any targets.”

“I’m not asking you to!” Johannes takes a deep breath, tries to calm himself. “I don’t want to go after anyone. But if I have to … if I have to, you need to be willing to use that part of me.”

“And I told you,” Jonas’s voice is too calm, “that if there is a threat to myself or anyone in our immediate vicinity, then yes, I will let you unleash hell upon them. But I will NOT send you out after a targeted person. I won’t send you out to mindlessly murder. Never again.”

“And what if you need to? What if sending me out is the wisest course of action?” Johannes starts to rise, but you put a hand on his arm and automatically send him a quick burst of calming energy and he sighs. “Dammit, Jonas, I’ll guard you every damn day, but don’t assume you’ll never need the assassin. That’s … that’s a bad assumption to make.”

“What about before the angel, hm? Did I have need of an assassin then? No, I did not, even when we were at war then too,” Jonas snaps, and he stands and storms out of the room. Everyone winces at the door slamming.

“Fuck!” Johannes jumps up, chair clattering to the floor. He moves to go after his king, but you stop him, gently.

“Let him go, my love, let him calm down.”

“It’s different now! That angel made enemies—”

“That Jonas will soothe,” you say, righting the wolf’s chair. “They cannot hold him accountable for the shit that angel did.”

Johannes lets out a mirthless bark of a laugh. “Trust me, my love, they can. If they want to, they fucking very well can.”

You tilt your head and sigh. “Ok, yeah, I guess you’re not wrong. But...well, that’s not the point, my love.” You cup his cheeks. “Using you as an assassin would kill him. He doesn’t want anything left from the angel. And…and what about you? Beta, no offense, my love, was the one who did the killing for you. You wouldn’t be the same either.”

Johannes looks down at the floor, then looks at you, tears filling his eyes. “Fucking christ, sweetness, we’re so fucked up we don’t even have a clue how much.”

You pull him gently down to your shoulder, and he cries against you, great heaving sobs that have obviously been held in a while. You do your best to soothe him, and gently stroke his hair. As he lets everything out, you turn to Papa. “So what happened to you?”

“My love, it was nothing, really…” You stare at him, eyebrow raised, until Papa finally sighs. “My brother and I had a…a discussion earlier that left me…annoyed.”

You blink, then sigh. “What did that asshole say now?”

Papa’s lips thin. “I would rather not say, my goddess. Suffice it to say he insulted everyone he could, and I struck him.”

Almost as one, the ghouls turn shocked faces to Papa. “Really?” Fire asks. At Papa’s nod, Fire lets out a little “whoop”. “About fucking time someone beat a little sense into him.”

Papa shook his head. “I don’t know that it did any good.”

You sigh. “So it was a fucked-up day all around then.”

“Well, we ghouls had a good day,” Earth says cheerfully, beaming as he looks to you. “We’re helping to build the new church!”

“Turns out elemental powers are helpful for things like digging and welding,” Water chirps happily.

Your smile is wide and includes all of them. “That’s wonderful, I’m so glad. That means you’ll all stay busy and out of trouble, right?” Fire winks at you and you giggle, then turn back to Papa. “Perhaps I should speak to him, Papa?”

“NO.” His tone startles you and the ghouls. Even Johannes looks up. “I don’t want you near my brother if it can be helped.”

You blink at him. “Papa, I—”

He turns to you, taking one of your hands and clasping it between your own. “My love, my goddess, my wife,” he says softly. “He is not your problem to deal with. I am convinced he only came along because he’s jealous. Let him blow his hot air and leave.”

You hesitate, then nod. “All-all right, I will. If that’s what you want.”

“It is.” Papa squeezes your hand and kisses it. Eventually you all settle back at the table, and dinner continues, but quietly. The king doesn’t return, even after the servants come to clear things away for the evening. Your worry is obvious to everyone in the room.

Air kneels beside your chair, expression serious as always. “He’s fine, little one. I just checked on his energy trail.”

“Could you take me to him?” you ask softly.

Air hesitates. “He’s still fairly upset.”

You nod. “All the more reason you should take me to him.”

Papa cups your cheek. “Our goddess won’t rest until she’s seen him, Air. Arguing with her won’t work.”

Air tilts his head and _almost_ smiles. “Good point. All right, little one.” He stands as you jump up, then presses a hand to your shoulder, and the two of you blink out.

Papa looks to Johannes, still looking teary. “My husband…are you all right?”

Johannes, sitting on the couch, keeps his head averted until Papa gently grasps his chin and forces him to look him in the eyes. “Are. You. All. Right.”

That two-toned gaze bores into his soul. “I’m such a fuck-up,” Johannes mutters. “I don’t know why you and her stay with me.”

Papa sighs and wraps his arms around Johannes, pulling the taller man down to rest his head on the pope’s shoulder. “You are not a fuck-up, my husband. You are readjusting after decades of torture. Of course you’re going to have some bumps in the road.”

After a few moments of hesitation, Johannes finally embraces Papa, some of his tension releasing. “I should have gone with her.”

John stands up, claps a reassuring hand on Johannes’s back. “You both are too much alike, and you don’t always listen to each other. Let her talk to him.”

The wolf sighs, but nods. “Yeah…I’ll talk to him later then.” He nuzzles his head under Papa’s chin, and Papa chuckles as he realizes his husband has no intention of moving.

Meanwhile, you and Air appear in the gardens, and you see Jonas sitting on a bench, hands clasped as he glares at the ground.

“Do you wish me to stay…or keep close by?” Air asks, his voice barely a whisper on the breeze.

You smile and shake your head. “You don’t have to. I’m not in any danger.”

You kiss the ghoul’s cheek and he pulls you in close, planting a swift, hard, thorough kiss on your lips before studying you intently and then blinking out. You approach the bench, and Jonas doesn’t look at you as you sit. It’s quiet for a moment, before he murmurs, “This was the first place that I saw you through my own eyes, back when I was still trapped. You were…more beautiful than a rose. You still are, of course, but that first sight…I was a starving man standing in front of a feast.”

You reach for his hand. “Jonas—”

He turns to you. “How can I be a king when I can’t make these terrible wrongs right?”

“But you are making them right. You’ve sent out formal apologies and explanations, and you’re patching things up again with your allies. But…my love, this isn’t going to be fixed overnight. It’s going to take years to get it back to the way things were.”

He growls. “I don’t have that kind of time in regards to Johannes. I fear he already hates me. Or will.”

“Of course he doesn’t hate you, Jonas,” you soothe, taking his hand. “I tried to get him to see it from your point of view. I think he understands better why you’re so adamant.”

“I’m sure it isn’t that easy or simple,” he sighs.

“Well, ok, it’s probably going to require more communication between the two of you,” you say, nudging him gently, “but that’s what this needs. Time and communication.”

“…I know you’re right. But I’m…scared.”

“And if you don’t, you’ll just drive him further away,” you say gently. You stand and gently tug him up. “Come on. Let’s go back and you both can talk.”

He wraps you up in a huge bear hug that lasts for several long moments. Then he tilts your head up and kisses you. “All right. Let’s go.” He leads the way, arms still around you.

The closer you both get to the double suite, the more nervous Jonas gets. But he squares his shoulders and walks through the door, and you smile as you follow him.

Johannes sits up, Papa’s hand stroking his back encouragingly. “My king,” he says quietly.

Jonas kisses you once more, then nods to Johannes. “Walk with me,” is all he says, and Johannes accepts a kiss from Papa before he stands and moves to the door. He kisses you, whispers, “Love you, sweetness,” and then he and Jonas leave the room.

You worry your lip but walk over to Papa and fold yourself in his arms. “I hope they’ll be all right.”

“They’ll be okay. I think you got through to them, my wife, which is no easy feat considering how stubborn they are,” Papa replies, kissing your temple softly.

He lies back on the couch, pulling you with him until you are lying over him like a blanket, while the ghouls and wolves begin to let the tension from dinner fall away and relax a little.

Jonas and Johannes, meanwhile, walk silently out of the palace and shift into wolves. They howl, in tandem and in perfect harmony, sounding joyful even with their argument earlier. They run and run, until they reach a circle of trees on top of a small hill. There’s something otherworldly about the spot that makes the hackles raise on both of them for a moment, before they settle and shift back to human.

Both men sit on the ground, neither speaking. The breeze moving through the trees, creating a musical rustle, and the rhythmic breathing of king and subject are the only sounds for long moments.

“…do you remember the day that I brought you here, Johannes? You, Tim, and John?” Jonas asks, lying back on the grass next to Johannes.

“I could never forget, my king,” the wolf replies, keeping his gaze down. “The day our lives changed forever.”

“Here we come, death undone, the twine of fate unbroken…” Jonas intones.

“Light the torch, and head for home, the chains of death e’er broken,” Johannes responds.

They look at each other, and Johannes suddenly hugs the king, grip tight. “I’m sorry, Jonas. I never wanted to hurt you with this. I know that you’re strong enough to take care of threats that come for you.” He pulls back, hands around Jonas’s biceps. “But the angel-king made a lot of enemies. A fucking lot. And I…I worry about that so much, and I’m so used to heading that problem off by…well. You know.”

“I know, I know.” Jonas sighs. “To be fair, you’re right. I should plan to use your…unique skillset to my advantage. Any other monarch, any other uncompromised monarch, would do so without hesitation. But,” and Jonas palms Johannes’s face, bringing him close, “the guilt I feel…I did this to you. I made you this way. To exploit you more, after putting you through such torment…what kind of king would that make me? What kind of man would I be?”

Johannes leans into his king’s touch. “I know…I get it now. I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

Jonas smiles and presses his forehead to his friend’s. “You weren’t being a dick. You were being concerned. Thank you for having my best interests at heart.”

Johannes swallows hard, grips Jonas’s arms even tighter. “You are my king. My friend. My...my lover. I have sworn myself to you, body, mind, and soul. Your best interests are mine. Always.” He leans in and captures Jonas’s mouth in a conciliatory kiss that soon turns...demanding. He licks the seam of Jonas’s lips, coaxing his king’s mouth to open, and his king complies, letting Johannes eat at his mouth before turning the tables and taking control of the kiss. 

“I know,” Jonas says as he pulls away, voice thicker than a moment ago. “I am…so happy that we’re all home together. I thought I would be in that darkness forever…And I don’t want it ruined over infighting.” He looks into Johannes’s eyes. “No assassinations. Understood?”

“No assassinations.” Johannes’s eyes darken. “But if there’s even a hint of an attack on you, even a breath, I strike. I won’t assassinate but I will fucking defend. There’s a difference, and I’ll take whatever fucking loopholes I can find.”

Jonas laughs, clutching his stomach, and Johannes blinks at how hard his friend’s laughing. “Johannes, you idiot, what the fuck do you think a bodyguard does?”

Johannes frowns. “Henrik disarms, derails, and detains. Fuck that. I kill. End of story.”

“Well,” Jonas says patiently, “if Henrik fails, you can step in. But any information lost is on your head.”

Johannes pauses, considers Jonas’s words. “I can live with that.”

“Stubborn ass.” Jonas chuckles.

“I can live with that too.”

Jonas laughs and launches himself on top of Johannes. The wolf yelps, but laughs as well as they wrestle over the ground, happy and light again.

Wrestling over, they lie together, catching their breath, staring at the stars. Johannes hesitates only for a second before saying, “You don’t need to ever sleep alone.”

“Wait, what?”

Johannes keeps his eyes on the stars as he says, “Last night. I know you joined us in bed…and I know you hesitated.”

Jonas scoffs. “How would you know? You were snoring.”

“I don’t snore.”

“The fuck you don’t, you—”

“ANYWAY. I just…I was awake enough to know. And I just … next time, don’t fucking hesitate. You sleep with us.”

Jonas blinks at him in surprise, then softens and takes Johannes’s hand. “Thank you. I’ll do that, as long as our goddess wants me there.”

Johannes snorts, pillowing his head on his arm. “I can’t imagine her not wanting you there, but I know you’ll ask to be sure.”

“I will.” Jonas closes his eyes and lets the silence stretch for a little while. Then, finally, he says, “I missed you and her and Papa this past week. Very much. It was … well. I missed you. All of you.”

Johannes smiles. “We missed you too. Our sweetness was kept busy…but she wanted to be all together again, I could tell.”

Jonas smiles, and sits up. “Well, perhaps we should be all together again now. I’m old … the ground isn’t as comfortable as it used to be.”

Johannes snorts, standing and stretching, then pauses. “She’s…she’s mortal.” He looks at Jonas. “She’s going to die someday and…and leave us all behind.”

Jonas’s heart thumps painfully, and tears prick his eyes just from the thought. “She…maybe conduits live longer?”

“Maybe? Nothing that Papa or Aether or even Satan have said makes me think they do.” He extends his hand to Jonas and helps him to his feet. “Losing her… losing her would kill me.”

“Losing her would kill all of us,” Jonas replies, looking to his friend. “Should we…do the ritual again for her? Would she consent to it do you think? It’s…it’s a lot to ask…” He pauses, then snorts. “I can’t imagine her refusing. But we should explain all the pros and cons—make her really consider it before she just agrees.” 

Johannes frowns. “Yeah, I guess. I think you’ve noticed she tends to act first and think second, especially when it comes to us.”

Jonas laughs. “I’ve noticed a little, yes. While I don’t like her getting herself into potentially deadly situations…I did like the outcome of the last time. Her painted in chocolate like that…mmmm….”

“Fucking christ she was delicious that night, wasn’t she?” Johannes closes his eyes and moans at the memory. “Fuck we need to get moving. I’m...hungry.”

Jonas grins and shifts into his bird form, letting loose a piercing cry as he takes to the skies. Johannes shifts into his raven and eagerly follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which making up includes everyone...

You try not to fidget as you snuggle on the couch with Papa. You had asked him about his day and you’re trying to focus on his answers and the ghouls adding random bits of fact about their day at the church build site while you wait for Jonas and Johannes to return from their talk. At least, you hope they are just talking.

“…and tomorrow, my love, I’d like you to come with me. You are our Imperator now, after all, and you need to start working yourself.”

You blink at Papa’s words. “What…is there for me to do?”

“We’re starting to get the final list of sisters and brothers who will be relocating here,” Papa says as he strokes your back. “You’ll need to start figuring out supplies for everyone and ordering things. I have some catalogs that I brought along.”

You gulp. “I-I’m sure Jonas will help with food supplies, and I’ll need to get furniture and…and…oh wow, this is really happening.”

Papa laughs softly. “Yes, it’s really happening, my love. You’ll be fine.”

You shake your head, burying your face in his chest as the enormity of your new job settles in. “I guess I’ll need an office too.”

He smiles, stroking your hair. “Your office will be in my office. Before, Imperator’s office was separate from the Papa’s. But that leads to poorer communication and, in my opinion, a lack of trust. I would like us to work together, much more than the positions have before.”

You prop yourself on one elbow so you can eye Papa up. “How much of that is true, and how much of it is just that you want me close by at all times?” you say in a teasing tone.

Papa chuckles. “Ahhh, you think you’re so clever, don’t you?”

“Sometimes, yes.” You burst into laughter as he tickles you, trying to roll away, but he doesn’t let you. The ghouls lounging around all smile at the scene, and Beta starts tickling Earth.

You and Papa have moved to the bed (rather, you’d scrambled away from Papa’s tickles and he’d followed) and the whole scene is rapidly devolving when the doors swing open. “Having fun without us? Surely that’s not allowed,” Jonas says in his best in-charge voice.

You gasp, watching them walk in, no sign of the tension from earlier in their bearings. “Are…are you both okay?” you ask, sitting up, shirt half over your head.

Johannes smiles, stripping as he walks to the bed, clothes left in a forgotten trail. “We are now. Thanks, sweetness. You always know how to kick us into shape.”

You struggle to pull your shirt down. “Well, I try—Papa!” you squeal as his fingers strike your most ticklish spot near your ribs. When you turn toward him, Fire quickly jumps over and snatches your shirt off over your head, eliciting another squeal out of you.

Jonas laughs, stripping like Johannes did. “You seem a little too distracted, my flower. Let us talk about this later.” He kneels on the bed next to you and kisses you deeply, fingers curling into your hair.

Jonas’s mouth muffles your little cry of surprise—you honestly weren’t expecting both of them to come back so chipper and…ready. But here they are… You let out another muffled squeal of surprise as Papa’s hands slide into the back of your pants, pinching your ass hard before cupping your cheeks and plumping them.

You shiver hard, blushing faintly as he kneads at your ass and nibbles on your neck. You feel yourself getting wet quickly, and you cry out as Johannes takes one nipple into his mouth, suckling softly.

You let one hand plunge into Johannes’s hair, holding his head against your breast, and your other hand wraps around Jonas’s bicep, fingers digging into the muscle as the king’s kiss lasts and lasts. Papa is murmuring in your ear, nothing you can understand, but you’re fairly sure it’s filthy.

The others filter over as well, touching you wherever they can around the press of bodies already there. You’re moaning and whimpering, overly sensitive almost everywhere with all of your loves here, touching you and surrounding you like this.

Jonas finally breaks the kiss, dragging his lips away from yours with a raspy growl. He stares hungrily at you as first Water, then John, push through the flesh to kiss you. “Strip her,” the king commands, his gaze never leaving yours.

Your pants are ripped clean off your body, along with your panties. You gasp in shock, but Papa deepens his kiss, devouring your mouth with his lips, his tongue, and you can’t find it in you to complain about anything else. Mouths are kissing up your legs and arms, raising goosebumps on your flesh.

Hands are stroking your sides, your breasts... You try to figure who is doing what, but it’s impossible to tell…so you close your eyes and let yourself just feel.

The ghouls shiver as they feel your energy relax around them, wrapping around everyone in the room and drawing them even closer somehow.

With your eyes closed the flow of your energy gradually begins to tell you who is doing what … Johannes is running his nose up your neck toward your hairline…the mouth on your inner thigh belongs to Henrik … the lips on your wrist are Air’s … Papa and Jonas are trading places so that Jonas is behind you, helping you lie back against him, his erection pressing against your ass…

You whimper as Papa moans in your ear. “That’s it, that’s my wife…you can feel everything, can’t you? You don’t need your eyes…” He kisses you again, making you whimper into his mouth as he rubs his erection into your folds. Someone hands Jonas the lube, and he smiles and slicks up his fingers.

Jonas’s mouth is right at your ear, his whiskers prickling you as he whispers, “Let me open my beautiful flower.” One thick finger presses against your back entrance, slowly making its way inside you.

You cry out into Papa’s mouth, shuddering hard. You relax around his finger, so used to your loves playing with you here now that it’s second nature to let them in. Jonas groans as he stretches you, adding in a second finger slowly.

Henrik and Air spread your legs wide as Henrik kisses a hot, wet trail up your thigh. Water and John are licking and suckling your nipples, pulling high-pitched sighs out of you.  
Henrik smiles at your noises as he nuzzles against your mound now, hands warm on your innermost thighs. He slips two fingers into you to join his king’s finger in your ass, and you shudder as he breathes gently over your clit.

Air slides his finger over your clit before Henrik leans in, suckling your clit gently for a second before letting go and motioning to Air. The ghoul leans in and licks you, and soon Air and Henrik are alternating suckles and licks while Henrik finger-fucks you.

Your entire body is on fire, hips bucking into their talented tongues and lips. Jonas groans as he feels Henrik’s fingers through your walls, and you shudder hard, hands scrabbling at Papa’s shoulders.

Air stares up at you, says, “Get ready, little one,” and pushes one of his fingers inside you, alongside Henrik’s two fingers, and the stretch takes your breath away, it feels almost impossible to you. Johannes and Papa are taking turns kissing your lips, and you feel Water and John move aside to make way for Tim and Fire, who begin to feast on your nipples as Water and John begin leaving hot wet lines of kisses down your belly and along your hips.

One lick to your clit by Henrik and you’re gone, screaming as your orgasm sweeps you away in a torrent of fire. All your men feel it, not just the ghouls, and they all groan and growl, redoubling their efforts.

You thrash about, forcing Henrik’s, Air’s, and Jonas’s fingers deeper in you, even though you didn’t think they could go deeper.

They all smile to themselves, all silently agreeing that there isn’t a sight in the world more beautiful than you coming undone. Then Jonas adds a second finger, and you shriek into Johannes’s mouth, making him growl filthy praises back into yours.

You catch your breath, sort of, and roll your hips, first against Henrik and Air, then against Jonas. “More, I have to have more,” you gasp.

“You’ll get it,” Jonas says on a groan as he catches Fire’s eye. “Ghoul, come here.”

Fire shudders--being called “ghoul” goes straight to his cock. He crawls over the bed and kneels next to Jonas. “Yes, Kungen?”

The king runs his free hand down your arm and then up Fire’s, sweeping up to his chin and grabbing it so he can’t look away. “I want you to grab the lube and get my cock ready, and when it’s good and slick, I want you to put my cock in her beautiful ass.”

Fire inhales, a sharp catch. His eyes dart to Papa, who nods his head a little. “Better do as he says, Fire, I’d hate to see you get punished,” Papa says softly before he kisses you again.

Jonas pushes his fingers deeper inside you, and says, “My flower, do you want this ghoul to fuck you with my cock?” You nod frantically. Jonas tightens his grip on Fire’s chin. “Be a good ghoul and do what I tell you.”

Fire actually whimpers at the way Jonas talks to him. He grabs the lube bottle and warms it between his hands with a small burst of his power. Then he squirts a fair amount on his hands and reaches for Jonas’s cock. The king is wordless as he watches the ghoul slick up every inch of the impressive length. He looks to Jonas once he’s done. “I-Is that to your liking, sir?”

Jonas reaches down, inspecting how slick his cock is, and he nods. “Well done, ghoul, well done. Now, guide it into her…”

Fire stares, mouth dry, as the king slowly pulls his fingers out of you. The slow drag of his fingers makes your thighs quiver and you moan into Papa’s kiss as Johannes keeps up a string of whispered filthy praise in your ear. Fire’s fingers twitch…he lets out a shuddery sigh.

“Ghoul. Do as I say.” The king’s command is rough.

“Yes sir…” Fire whispers as he wraps one hand around the base of the king’s rock-hard length and lays his other hand on the small of your back. Henrik, Air, Water, and John all help you move and Fire swallows hard as he lines the king up.

He rubs your asshole with Jonas’s tip, making you and the king groan at the same time. Then, gently, he starts pushing it in, stretching you wide around the thick cock. You cry out loudly, legs flailing a little, and Henrik and Air grab them before you can kick anyone.

Papa and Johannes are both whispering in your ears now. “Don’t hold back, my wife, be loud,” Papa encourages. 

“The louder you are, the harder we get,” Johannes murmurs.

Fire is…entranced as he watches himself work the king into your ass. “Unholy fuck,” he whispers.

Jonas is growling in pleasure as you envelop him, and you do as your husbands say and scream as you’re stretched open. Henrik’s and Air’s fingers are both still in you, and you feel so full, it’s almost too much…but still not enough.

“Fuck me,” you say on a whine, and Water and John begin to move you slowly up and down the king’s shaft.

When Fire makes to move his hand away, Jonas grabs his wrist. “No, ghoul, keep your hand where it is.”

Fire gulps, eyes wide. “B-But sir, s-she won’t be able to f-fuck you all the way if my hand’s there.”

“I don’t care,” Jonas says, voice low and controlled. “I want you touching me still. Do you have a problem with that?” Fire shakes his head and Jonas grabs him by the chin again. “Use your words, ghoul.”

“N-no, no sir, not me.”

“Good.” Jonas grunts. “Don’t let go.” He lets go of Fire’s chin and wraps his hand around Fire’s erection. “And I won’t either.”

Fire gasps, and his hips buck into Jonas’s touch. “T-Thank you sir!” he says gratefully, and squeezes the king’s erection. Water and John keep moving you up and down, and Henrik and Air keep their fingers where they are, each of them rubbing their thumbs alongside your clit as well.

On the couch, Beta and Earth are kissing and grinding against each other, watching the scene on the bed occasionally. “D-Do you want to…well. Join in?” Earth asks against Beta’s lips.

Beta growls. “There’s enough people over there, but only one of you right here.”

“Oh. Okay…ha. Okay…” Earth bites Beta’s lower lip, and Beta lets out a little snarl and bites back. 

Your cries get louder and louder as Jonas plunges in and out of you, and you feel everyone’s hands roaming your body. You come again as Air slips another finger into you alongside the three already there, your screams making a maid walking outside the room jump out of her skin. But your pleasure makes you dead to the world as you clamp down hard on the fingers and cock inside you.

“Don’t…don’t…” you gasp. “Don’t stop, please…” Henrik and Air begin alternating sucks and licks on your clit again while their fingers stuff your pussy impossibly full.

“They’re not stopping,” Johannes growls into your ear. “No one is, not until you’re covered in fucking cum and you can’t remember your name.” You shudder, clenching again around everything inside you. Fire keeps pumping the part of Jonas’s cock that’s not inside you, and Jonas is keeping intense eye contact with the ghoul as he pumps the demon’s cock in return.

Murmurs of praise and promise, encouragement and profanity fill the room, punctuated by your cries and wails. You gush around Henrik’s and Air’s fingers, which slide in and out of you even faster, making tiny squelching noises as they do. Mouths are everywhere on you…kissing, sucking, licking…

It doesn’t let up. They keep you going for hours, fucking and making love to you, and you take everything. Jonas eventually allows Fire to cum over your breasts, jerking off the ghoul himself and growling filthy praise to him, to which Fire howls his thanks. By the end of it, you’re unconscious, a soft smile on your lips, covered in yourself and your loves.  
They’d all taken turns cumming on you; even Beta and Earth made their way to the bed and jerked each other off over you, their seed drizzling over your thighs.

The guys look at their handiwork, grinning to each other, before Henrik and Air gently pick you up and take you into the bathroom to get you cleaned. You don’t wake as they lower you into the water.

Fire catches Jonas watching him and, blushing fiercely, the ghoul tries to scramble off the bed and leave…but the king grabs his arm. “Wait, Fire. Don’t run off yet.”

Fire casts a slightly panicked look around, but everyone else is suddenly heading to the bathrooms or out onto the balcony…or anywhere else but right there. Fire swallows hard and lets Jonas keep him there on the bed. “Ahh…ok…” he mumbles, looking everywhere but at Jonas.

Jonas smiles softly to the ghoul. “I wanted to check in. Are you all right?”

“I…” Fire swallows hard, not meeting his eyes. “O-Other than Satan, I’ve never been…I’ve never subbed before. I-I haven’t really dommed, either…”

Jonas nods. “I see. So far you’ve seemed to enjoy our exchanges, but if you’d rather not, you need only to tell me, and we won’t say another word about it. It’s entirely up to you.”

Fire squirms a little. “I…I don’t want to stop…but it’s…a little confusing, Jonas.” He swallows. “I take all comers. If someone wants to have sex with me…I don’t remember the last time that I wasn’t attracted to someone. But…it’s just normal sex. It can get kinky, sure, but there’s never...a bdsm element. That hasn’t happened before.”

“Not even with our goddess?” Jonas asks, his voice a low rumble, and he gazes at the ghoul closely.

“I mean, I do like seeing her submit,” Fire says with a grin, eyes sparkling. But then he shrugs. “But I let others take care of the bdsm part...like you.” 

Jonas chuckles. “And it’s an honor to do so.” He goes to put his hand on Fire’s knee, and waits until Fire indicates with a tilt of his head that it’s all right. “I like you, and I already know I enjoy domming you. I’m…I’m honored that you’re giving me that power over you, and I will take good care of it. And of you.”

Fire flushes, but meets Jonas’s eye. “Well. Then I suppose we have some things to talk about. Maybe…over breakfast tomorrow? A private one?”

Jonas blinks in surprise. He hadn’t expected Fire to bounce back so quickly. But he smiles. “I’d like that, yes. I’ll have someone set up breakfast in the garden.”

“All right.” Fire looks down at Jonas’s hand on his knee, then flashes a quick nervous grin. “All right. I had better… ahhh… maybe I should…”

Jonas chuckles and gently pats the other man’s knee. “Go get cleaned up, ghoul.”

Fire blushes, but retreats into the bathroom, getting into the huge tub and immediately going underwater.

When he comes up for air, Water is standing there. “Shut up,” Fire yelps.

Water grins. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You wanted to. I could see it. So shut up.”

Water shakes his head and sits next to his friend. “Hey. You and I have been best friends for a really, really long damn time. We were kits together. And as long as you’re happy, then I’m happy, even if I pick on you a little for it.”

The two ghouls nuzzle each other for a moment. “Thanks,” Fire finally says. “Although I’m not sure how to feel. It’s all … I don’t know.”

Water smiles softly. “You’ll figure it out. It’s new and a little scary. But give it time, and it’ll stop being new and just…now, I guess.”

Fire frowns a little. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just … just confusing, it’s not really romantic but maybe it is? I don’t even do romance. I don’t know what the hell dom/sub really is.”

“You said that you were going to ask Papa. You haven’t yet?” Water says, stretching in the water. “He’ll be able to tell you, and you know he doesn’t judge.”

Fire nods. “I am, I just...haven’t gotten there yet. But...” He thinks for a moment, and suddenly Papa’s there.

Water jumps. “Right now?!”

“Well, when did you think? Two years from now?” Fire splashes his friend, and Water splutters.

Papa clears his throat, raising an eyebrow. “Is there a reason you called me in here, away from snuggling my husband?”

Fire flushes faintly. “Can…can you explain what a dom/sub relationship is exactly?”

Papa sits on the edge of the tub, carefully, and stretches his legs out. “Well, class, of course I can. Is there a particular…reason you’re asking me now?”

Now Fire really flushes. “You know why, Papa, please don’t make me say it out loud.”

Papa laughs softly. “My dear Fire, you cannot tell me that you’re embarrassed about sex?”

“What, no, of course not!” the ghoul protests. “I’m…I’ve never felt this way before about anyone. I’ve never wanted to…to do what someone else tells me to do. You know how often I got in trouble with Imperator.”

Papa can’t help it…his laugh is loud, bouncing off the bathroom walls. “I am well aware of your run-ins with Sister. Dear Satan, you’ve probably angered her more than me over the years.” He calms down a little and says, “But Fire, surely you know that following orders in a dom/sub relationship is not much like a typical situation where an authority figure gives you rules and you’re supposed to follow them.”

Fire blinks. “It’s not?”

“Of course not,” Papa says gently. “You may choose to obey and get rewarded, or disobey and get punished. And, usually, the punishment is its own reward, unless you are very bad. But that is something you must discuss with Jonas. He needs to know whether to expect you to be a brat more often than not.”

Water nudges his friend. “Didn’t I tell you? You’re gonna be such a brat…”

“Shut. Up.” Fire pushes Water’s head underneath the bathwater, then looks at Papa. “But you’re still following orders…”

“In the bedroom, Fire. During sex. Outside of that, Jonas isn’t going to be dictating your day-to-day activities. Unless you both agree to it.”

Fire blinks, frowning. “I don’t think I’d like that…”

“Then you must tell Jonas that. This is between you and him, after all,” Papa replies. “Your likes, dislikes, what you want out of this relationship. And if anything changes, you tell him that too.”

Water comes up spluttering, but Fire just ignores him as he thinks about what Papa has said. “Can you do a dom/sub relationship without … well, without being in love with each other?”

Papa chuckles softly. “Of course you can. I have never been in true love until our goddess, and I have had plenty of subs, and even subbed a few times myself.” Papa trails his hand in the bathwater, watching Fire closely. “Something is still troubling you.”

Fire gazes up at the ceiling. “What if… what if …” He pauses, then says in a rush, “I’m afraid of feelings becoming involved. I love our goddess like...like that, and that’s it.”

Papa’s face softens gently. “My dear Fire. That is something that you will have to talk with Jonas about. How can he know your heart, or you know his, without communication?” Water nods along.

Fire sighs. “Well, we’re going to talk tomorrow morning.”

“Good, good,” Papa says, his tone reassuring. “That is the most important thing you can do.” Fire nods, but he’s still frowning. “You are going to be okay, my friend, I promise,” Papa says. He reaches over and ruffles Fire’s hair, then blinks back out.

“Feel any better?” Water asks, rubbing Fire’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Fire shrugs. “Maybe a little.”

Water chuckles. “Papa’s right. You’ll be fine.”

“But what if--”

“No, no what ifs,” Water says sternly. “You’re a Fire Ghoul! You take everything head on, and you can do it with this too!”

Fire straightens his shoulders a little. “Right. I’m a sassy bastard -- I’ve got this.”

“Yeah you do!”

They grin to each other, and then Water dunks Fire under the surface. “Vengeance is mine!” the ghoul crows gleefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one should be alone...

Papa rejoins Johannes on the bed, chuckling as Fire and Water’s hollering carries into the main rooms. “Are they killing each other?” Johannes asks as he reaches for his husband.

“Not at all,” Papa says, letting Johannes fold him into his arms. “If they were, this wing of the castle would be destroyed.”

“Please don’t,” Tim pleads laughingly as he walks past. “We just got everything repaired!”

“We’ll put out a memo,” Papa says, still laughing even as he nuzzles into Johannes. “Truly though, you’ve accomplished much in a short time.”

Tim grins. “The people were thrilled to have their king back. They worked night and day. Jonas is going to have a thank you feast for them in a few days.”

Johannes smiles. “Like in the old days. Fuck, it’s so good to have everything back to normal…”

“Well, as normal as possible, all things considered,” Tim says with a laugh. “After all, our previous ‘normal’ didn’t include you married, now did it?”

Johannes squeezes Papa tightly. “Mmmm no it did not.” He catches sight of Air heading their way, his arms full of you. “It also did not include her, which is a damn shame.”

Air lays you gently in between Johannes and Papa, smooths one hand over your hair, then blinks out. Slowly, the other ghouls and Beta do the same, followed soon after by Tim, John, and Henrik, and then they’re alone, Papa and Johannes the only ones awake. Papa gazes over your form, sleeping peacefully, then looks to Johannes. “This…this is home.”

Johannes smiles, a big soft grin. “It is. I’m glad you think so.” He runs a large hand along your warm skin. “I was a little worried you’d…regret moving here once you were actually here.”

“Oh, my husband,” Papa says softly. “I’d never regret this. Not when it makes you so happy.” He kisses the other man, soft and tender, and Johannes melts.

“As long as…as long as it makes you happy too,” Johannes says softly. “It’s not just about me being happy. You have to be happy for you.”

Papa blinks, then smiles. “I’m still useful to the church. I have my husband and my wife and a beautiful place to live. I’m extremely happy, my love.”

“Good.” Johannes leans over you and kisses Papa. “That’s damn good.”

“Mmmm…what’s damn good?” you say on a sleepy little moan.

“That Papa is happy in our new home. What are you doing awake, sweetness? I thought you were out for the night.”

“It’s hard to stay asleep when one’s husband leans on your hair,” you grumble, and Johannes immediately moves.

“Fuck I’m sorry, sweetness, are you okay? I didn’t pull too hard, did I?” he asks, gently checking your scalp, and Papa smothers laughter against your shoulder.

Johannes scowls. “Just what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, my love, nothing…” At Johannes’s prodding in his side, Papa yelps. “Nothing! I swear!”

You gently reach up and pat their faces. “Hey. Hey. Shush time. Sleep now.” They both chuckle, and then they hear a third coming from the other side of the room. They turn to see Jonas, drying his dreads off.

“You three are sickeningly adorable together,” he says, amusement in his tone.

“It’s mostly her,” Johannes says, mock defensively.

Jonas’s laugh is loud. “Recent evidence suggests otherwise, my friend.” He tosses his towel on a chair and moves to the wall control panel.

You raise your head up just a bit. “You had better not be putting the wall up,” you say, your tone scolding even though you’re sleepy.

“My flower, I will not intrude--”

“I thought we already talked about this, Jonas,” Johannes said, brow furrowed. “You sleep with us.” He casts a quick glance at Papa. “As long as…”

“Please,” you whisper. “He shouldn’t be alone.”

Papa blinks. “Why are you looking at me like that? Of course he’s sleeping here tonight.” He motions the king over, and Jonas smiles, feeling a slight stinging in his eyes.

“Thank you. I promise I’ll try not to intrude every night. I just…” He looks down. “The dreams didn’t come last night when I was with you.”

You half sit up, a couple of tears sliding down your cheeks. “Of course they didn’t, because…because… because it’s better when you’re not alone.” You reach out to him, your fingers waggling in a “gimme gimme” fashion. “Come here, let us protect you and love you. Please.”

Jonas’s face softens and he comes over, grabbing your hands and taking up the same position as the other night, using your belly as his pillow as he settles between your legs. “Thank you. All of you.”

“It’s not about thanks. It just…is,” you say on a sigh as you burrow in between the three men, touching each of them and wiggling just a bit. “This is…good.”

“You keep moving your hips like that, it’ll be more than good,” Jonas says as he nips your belly.

You shiver, blushing faintly. “You’re all insatiable.”

“Pot, kettle,” Papa says with a yawn.

You blush even more as Johannes snickers faintly. “O-Oh, shut it, both of you!”

“So bossy,” Johannes whispers. “I think I might like this new side of you, sweetness.”

You nudge him with your elbow. “I’m not bossy. I just… I just… someone needs to take care of you if you aren’t going to do it yourselves.”

“You’re simply practicing for your upcoming role as Imperator,” Papa says, a grin in his voice, and you groan and pull a pillow over your face. They laugh softly and rain kisses, sweet and (mostly) chaste, anywhere they can reach.

You let out the tiniest of whimpers as you move into their kisses. “You are all terrible, horrible, mean boys who enjoy driving me crazy. How do you DO that?”

“Do what?” Johannes asks, the soul of innocence.

“You…KNOW…what…” you whisper. “I was sleepy not two minutes ago and now….”

Jonas chuckles darkly. “Now you want us to eat you until you pass out again?”

You shudder at his words. “Yes, that! It’s not fair!”

“All’s fair in love and sex,” Papa says deviously.

“T-That’s not the way that saying goes!” you protest.

“Oh I don’t know, it sounds right to me,” Johannes murmurs as his hands roam. “After all, we love you, and something tells me we’re about to have sex…”

“What was your first clue?” Papa asks before he claims your lips.

You moan into Papa’s lips--his kiss is heady, addicting, pure decadent, beautiful sin. Johannes presses his hips against your ass as he plumps your breasts in his hands, and Jonas is kissing your lower lips as if they were your upper ones.

You press back against Johannes, grinding a bit, as you grip a handful of Jonas’s dreads and hold him tight against you. “Don’t…stop…”

“We won’t, sweetness. Promise,” Johannes says, and he groans as he hardens against your ass. Jonas groans into your folds as Papa’s tongue dances with yours, and you make a muffled moan into the dark pope’s mouth as Jonas suckles on your clit suddenly.

Wetness seeps out of you, and Jonas lets out a triumphant sound against your clit before moving down to catch your essence on his tongue. “Get her soaked, my King,” Johannes groans, “so fucking soaked I can slip inside her while you suck her clit.”

Jonas makes an agreeable sound into your cunt as he laps at you eagerly, and Johannes grinds against you rhythmically. Papa moves down to your breasts, licking and sucking at your nipples expertly.

Johannes’s long fingers pluck at your nipples so that Papa has no choice but to lick and suck both his fingers and your nipples at the same time. “Is that what you want, my wolf?” Papa murmurs against your skin.

Johannes hums. “Yeah, do it some more…”

“My pleasure,” Papa moans, and slides one of Johannes’s fingers into his mouth. The wolf growls at the feeling of gentle suction and Papa’s sinfully talented tongue licking at his fingertip. The pope lets go with a soft ‘pop’ and goes back to your nipple, sucking and tonguing at the rock-hard peak.

Johannes’s slick finger slides against your nipple as he pushes your breasts up in offering to Papa, and you begin to cry out, but you’re not sure if it’s because of Papa’s suckling or Jonas’s thick tongue sliding against your clit…over and over… or maybe it’s the tip of Johannes’s cock nudging your entrance…

You whimper, your body writhing at so much stimulation. Jonas wraps his hand around Johannes’s cock and starts guiding it into you. Your leg twitches hard as Johannes fills you up, and you both groan at the same time.

Jonas keeps his hand on Johannes’s cock, letting it push against his fingers as Johannes begins to thrust in and out of you, slow as he can. Papa sighs into your breast as his hand drifts down your belly…when it bumps against Jonas’s head, he pushes down, encouraging the king to keep licking your clit.

Jonas groans at Papa’s touch, and eagerly speeds up his lapping. You come, hard, squeezing Johannes so tightly he gasps, but he doesn’t come yet. “I want this to last…but fuck, you’re so tight, sweetness…”

Jonas says nothing, just closes his eyes and keeps eating your clit, while his free hand slides up, finds Papa’s erection, and grasps it, pumping quickly. Papa gasps in surprise and whispers, “Jonas, you….” but Jonas doesn’t stop.

Papa groans, hips bucking into Jonas’s touch. He isn’t about to turn this down. Jonas groans into your clit, liking the feel of Papa’s erection in his hand. He also doesn’t let you come down, keeping you high and screaming their names for as long as possible, while Johannes growls and fucks into you.

Johannes tries to hold back, he’s swamped in sensation, christ he wants this to last, but the walls of your cunt are gripping his cock hard as you cum, and Papa’s sounds as Jonas jerks him off are so hot…

He roars as he comes, filling you up with his almost scalding seed. Papa chokes back a cry at the sight of both of his beloveds coming undone before him, and Jonas’s hand on his cock just keeps moving, even faster than before.

“Come, dammit, come over my hand,” Jonas growls into you, around you, his mouth still on your clit. “Come on me, pope.”

Johannes, still pumping inside you, groans, “You…you gotta come too, christ fuck, you gotta come.”

Jonas moves a hand under himself, bucking into his own touch, and as Papa cries out and spills over Jonas’s hand and your body, the king growls into your cunt as he cums over his own hand and the sheets.

The four of you lie there for long moments, still connected, panting and letting out little moans and grunts. Slowly you begin to return to yourself, as if your soul had soared up and out and was only just now floating gently back to reattach itself to your body.

Jonas is the first off the bed, going into the bathroom and coming back with washcloths to clean you all up. He doesn’t look at Papa, a faint pink tinge to the king’s cheeks as he cleans between your legs.

Johannes sees the color on his king’s face and a smile blooms across his own face, so he quickly buries himself in your hair, hiding his reaction -- he can’t remember the last time he saw his king blush…

Jonas clears his throat. “I believe that…I am going to go to the kitchens for a midnight snack. Do any of you want anything?”

Johannes nudges Papa and motions to the man’s blush as Jonas gets dressed, and mouths “go talk to him!”

“Sandwiches,” Johannes says quickly. “You want a sandwich, right, sweetness?” You’re about to say no but Johannes interrupts. “She wants a sandwich.”

“Johannes…” He kisses you, and motions to Papa again, as if to say “Just go already!”

Papa shakes his head--his wolf is out of his mind but he’ll humor him. “Ahh, yes, of course, let me help you, Kungen.”

Papa stands and throws on a shirt and pants, and walks out the door with the king. Jonas swallows, trying to kick his brain into saying something about what just happened with the other man. But nothing comes, and Papa is silent as well, waiting for Jonas to bring it up. If anything, there’s a faint air of amusement around him.

They arrive in the massive kitchen, and Papa looks around. “This is, ah, quite the setup you have here.”

“Yes. Yes it’s…thank you.” Jonas thanks whatever gods might exist for the refrigerator as he throws open the fridge doors and digs around for sandwich ingredients, hoping the cold air will settle his brain.

Papa’s trying so hard not to laugh, and when Jonas straightens and shuts the door, he nearly drops the ingredients to see Papa leaning against the counter, hair tousled and shirt unbuttoned, his eyes half lidded and trained on the king.

Jonas manages to get everything on the counter and raises his eyebrow. “I hope you’re okay with ham.”

Papa quirks an eyebrow back. “Why would I not be? I enjoy all manner of meat in my mouth.”

Jonas shuts his eyes and lets out a calming, deep, definitely not flustered breath.

“Don’t we all,” Jonas replies, then he inhales and pulls a utensil drawer open. “If you’d be so kind to get the bread out of the far cabinet?”

“Of course,” Papa purrs, and saunters over there, putting some extra sway in those talented hips of his. He walks back, smirking faintly as Jonas quite literally can’t take his eyes off said hips. “My dear king, my eyes are up here.”

“Hmmm? Oh.” The king gives himself an almost imperceptible shake, looks at Papa quickly, then starts working on sandwiches. “Forgive me for…ah. Forgive me.”

Papa laughs gently. “My friend, don’t apologize. I am not complaining about your attention. As long as you are okay…?” he asks gently.

Jonas doesn’t say anything right away, just focuses on the task at hand. But when he looks up this time, he is his typical regal self. “Yes, of course,” he says, a little half smile at the corner of his mouth. “Of course.”

Papa raises an eyebrow. “Well…if you are sure.” He starts making sandwiches alongside the king, silence falling in the kitchen.

Sandwiches made, they head back to the double suite, exchanging some small talk, but otherwise quiet until they reach the room and take the snack in to you and Johannes.

They find you and Johannes talking softly on the bed, the sheets to the bed changed while they were gone, though you’re still very much on the verge of sleep. Johannes smiles to Papa and Jonas as they hand sandwiches around, and you try to ignore the sudden rumbling in your stomach. “Oh, look at that, you were hungry after all,” Johannes says, a grin splitting his lips.

“Oh you hush,” you say, nudging him in the side. “Thank you,” you say to Papa as you take the proffered food. He kisses you as Johannes looks at both him and his king, trying to figure out what happened. But they don’t bring anything up, and Jonas looks like he always does, no trace of anything on his face or in his bearing…so Johannes says nothing.

The food is eaten, plates are set to the side, and the positions that everyone was in pre-sex are taken up again. “This time, just sleep,” you murmur, voice thick with drowsiness already. Your men chuckle, but Papa’s already mostly asleep, and the other two are rapidly following.

You think you hear Jonas murmur, “Thank you for this,” but you’re sinking fast into sleep, so you just bring one leg over his heavy form and that’s all you know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discoveries are made...

It feels like only seconds have passed before Papa shakes you awake. “Rise and shine, my love, my wife. Time to work!” You grumble and pull the pillow over your face.

“I distinctly remember declaring work days don’t start til 11,” you mutter as Papa gently nudges your sides.

“Lots to do, my love, may as well start tackling it,” Papa responds with a chuckle and a smack on your ass.

You yelp at the smack, but you get up with minimal grumbling, stretching and going to find clothes. “Should I get a clergy uniform?” you ask Papa. Johannes and Jonas had already left.

“Yes, I suppose,” he answers with a sigh. “Once the others begin to arrive, it will be important for them to see you in formal wear.” He comes up behind you, wraps his arms around you, and kisses your neck. “But right now, you can wear whatever you like.”

You shiver at his kiss, tilting your head in invitation for more. He smiles, pressing a line of kisses up your neck, making you sigh. “Mmm, that feels so good…”

He chuckles and then gently pushes you toward the closet. “Go on, my insatiable love.”

“You’re going to be a slave driver, aren’t you?” you pout as you start poking through the closet contents.

“Possibly,” Papa says, smirking. “But if you work hard, you’ll get to play hard later.”

You blink, then grin. “Well, I suppose that’s good incentive.” You head into the closet, looking at all the new clothes that Jonas got you, and you pick out a nice sundress that’s not too formal.

Papa looks your choice up and down appreciatively as he moves toward you. “You’ll look delicious in that, my love.”

You take a few playful steps back. “Ah-ah-ah, we have work to do, remember?”

Papa laughs softly. “We do, yes, but I’m allowed to admire my wife…perhaps up close…after all, I must make sure she will represent our church well, eh?” Your back hits the wall, and you gasp softly as he presses his hands to either side of your head.

He’s so close to you, and his gaze on you is heated. “S-so…” you whisper, “do I pass inspection?”

Papa smirks as his eyes flash. “I haven’t even begun to inspect you yet.” His eyes start roaming your form, every inch of you from the hair on your head to your toes, and everywhere he looks feels like a brand on your skin. By the time he straightens to meet your gaze again, you’re quivering.

“I do so enjoy the way you tremble, my love,” Papa growls.

You swallow hard, trying to stop shaking but failing. “I-I can’t help it… your inspection is very…thorough…”

He laughs, dark and low, and brushes his nose just below your jaw. “You know…we all know that you have a bit of a fear kink, my love…and yet so often we are not very scary with you at all. I know you enjoyed that chase the other night…perhaps we should re-create that soon…”

A faint whimper escapes you. “I…I’d like that…”

“Of course you would,” he says, his lips just barely grazing the pulse that’s fluttering in your neck.

“Oh, my love…you have no idea how often my demon half just wants to…claim you…so hard and rough that you would not walk for a week…” You hiss as he nips at your pulse. “But that is not what you deserve, eh? Just enough that you need a good night’s sleep to be back to full…”

Another whimper escapes your lips as you visualize the rough treatment Papa’s demon side could offer you, and your core clenches. “I…I want…I want…”

Papa hums, pressing you into the wall. “You want everything, don’t you, greedy greedy girl.”

You shudder, trying to rut against Papa’s thigh, and he laughs at your futile struggle. Then, suddenly, he steps back with a devious smirk. “Come, my love, to breakfast.” He turns and walks out, expecting you to follow.

You stare after him, eyes wide, and he hears, “YOU DEMONIC DICK!” from the closet.

“You flatter me, my love,” Papa says.

“I didn’t intend to!” you call out, frustration tingeing your tone.

He takes your hand once you’re outside the door, kissing your knuckles. “I will not leave you hanging all day, my wife. I promise.” The look in his eyes is devious, and you wonder what he has in store for you.

His chuckle is almost as devious as his expression, and your belly flutters. But still, you pout, just a bit, and he gives your nose a quick kiss. “Now, now, no pouting, it doesn’t go well with your beautiful dress.”

“Yeah, well, if someone wouldn’t get me all riled up by being so aggressive and sexy, I wouldn’t be pouting,” you reply, but there’s some amusement in your tone now.

Papa laughs. “So greedy, and so spoiled! Perhaps you need to be denied more often. I’ll have to talk to our husband about that.”

“Seeing as how he’s also greedy and spoiled, I don’t know that you’ll get very far with him,” you say, trying not to laugh yourself.

Your husband snickers. “That’s a very good point, my love.” You walk down the hallway, hand in hand and talking about what you have to do today, and you finally notice the footsteps behind yours. You blink over your shoulder to see Beta, in uniform, standing about three feet behind you, looking wary. “Uh…everything okay, Beta?”

“Yes. Why?” Beta goes from looking wary to on high alert in a second. “Is something wrong? Do you need something?”

You make a soothing gesture with your hands. “Everything is fine…just, why are you all the way back there?”

Beta blinks. “I thought you knew already. My job is to be your bodyguard.”

You blink again right back. “Well, yes, I knew that, but just because you’re my bodyguard doesn’t mean you have to be so far behind me.” You motion him forward, and he hesitates a moment.

“Shouldn’t I be...well, all professional and shit for it?” he asks, glancing at Papa.

Papa shrugs and smiles slyly. “Seems to me you could guard her body even better while right next to it.”

You can’t help a soft giggle as Beta grins and jogs eagerly forward. Then you pause. “Wait, you have an actual uniform now. That means it’s more...well, official. You’re getting paid, right?”

Papa tilts his head, looking at Beta, who shrugs. “I don’t know, and it doesn’t really matter to me. Keeping you safe does.”

At your frown, Papa says, “You’ll need to ask Jonas, I think. There is no point in getting upset now.”

You turn right around, as you’d passed the hallway Jonas’s office is in a few feet ago. Papa protests, but he can’t stop you as you stomp up to the door. Johannes and Henrik smile at you, and you smile back, but it’s brief as you step inside. “Jonas, Beta’s getting paid, right?”

Jonas, caught off guard, shakes his head, as if he’s trying to get rid of flies buzzing around his crown. “I’m sorry, my flower, what?”

“Paid. Is Beta getting paid for being my bodyguard?” You frown. “He had better be!”

Jonas chuckles softly. “My love, of course he is. Not only with free room and board, but a monthly salary that he can do whatever he wants with.” He stands, coming around the desk, and he kisses you softly. “I would not make him work for free.”

You exhale, feeling better. “Good.” You kiss him back, but then you frown again. “Good. If he hadn’t been, I would have been really upset …”

Jonas throws his head back as he laughs. “Sometimes, my flower, I think you’re happiest when you’re finding reasons to scold your lovers!”

You pout, then huff off. “Well if you’d all stop vexing me all the time!” Jonas’s laughter follows you out into the hallway, but you’re smiling again as you take Papa’s hand.

Papa chuckles. “‘Vexing’ you, is it? I think someone is just very grumpy because she’s on edge, that’s what I think.”

“And whose fault is that?” you ask with a sniff.

Papa scoffs. “It cannot be mine. You believe I could keep my hands off you when you look so delicious?” Beta grins next to you.

“Oooooh you are so… so…. IMPOSSIBLE,” you yelp, even stomping your foot a little. Then you point at Beta. “Don’t encourage him, mister! He doesn’t need help from you!”

Beta, still grinning, holds his hands up in a placating manner. “I’m not saying shit.”

Papa snickers and sweeps you into his arms. “You are adorable when you’re flustered.” And he rubs his nose along yours.

You melt into his touch for a moment before you stiffen up again. “No way, don’t you dare get me all wound up again. That’s not fair!” You struggle halfheartedly in his arms.

Papa pouts. “I was not trying to. It is not my fault if you are constantly horny.” He huffs and starts down the hall again as Beta guffaws.

“Just…freaking…impossible!” you grumble as you hurry after him, prepared to apologize for hurting his feelings.

But when you reach him, he just grins at you and takes your hand again. You shake your head--Papa is at rare levels of sass today.

You get to Papa’s office, and he bids you to sit next to him. He shows you how to draft supply requests, the floor plans for the new church and so forth.

While you and Papa work together, and Beta takes care of getting the three of you breakfast, Jonas heads out to the garden, speaking to Henrik and Johannes as they walk. “The two of you need to work out a schedule -- maybe you can do that while I speak with Fire?”

“A schedule?” Johannes asks with a frown. “The both of us aren’t going to work the whole day?”

“Well, yes, you are, but you also need days off,” Jonas says with a chuckle. “I’m not a slave driver.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you say,” Johannes snickers, and Henrik snorts as Jonas reaches over and punches Johannes in the arm.

“Keep it up, wise-ass, keep it up,” Jonas says, but he’s laughing.

They round a corner, and a table is set up on the pathway. Fire’s there already, looking nervous, and Jonas motions for Henrik and Johannes to stay where they are. The king smiles to Fire as he approaches. “Good morning, Fire.”

“Kungen,” Fire says, and he moves forward, then hesitates. Should he shake hands, bow, hug…? “I think we should have taken classes on royal etiquette,” Fire jokes. “Half the time I don’t know what to do or say…”

Kungen laughs and pulls the other man into a hug. “Please, my friend, don’t concern yourself. I am only formal when I must be.”

Fire hesitates a moment, then returns the hug, laughing brightly. “Telling me I don’t have to be all formal might not be the best thing to do. I’m not known for being reserved and calm.”

Jonas pulls back a little, his smile warm as he regards the ghoul. “I think I’ve figured that out already, but thanks for the reminder.”

Fire grins cheekily, and they sit down, chatting idly about the good weather and how the country fares. About halfway through breakfast, Jonas smiles to the ghoul and says, “So. Have you been thinking about this since last night?”

Fire swallows his mouthful of fruit hard; he doesn’t know why that question has caught him off guard; after all, that’s why they are there, isn’t it? He swallows again before saying, “Well, sure, yeah, it’s my, ah, main thought. It ought to be, right?”

Jonas chuckles. “Well, I just hope you aren’t stressing in a bad way. You said last night that you’ve never been a sub before. In all your time at the church, you’ve never been curious?”

Fire swallows hard again and shakes his head. “No…sex for me is never about a dom/sub relationship. It’s just…you know, a good time.”

“I see…but you want to with me?”

Fire is silent for a moment, then he clears his throat. “I…yeah, I’d like to at least try. I don’t know if I can, I don’t know if it’s something I can always do…. “ He pauses. “I’m not into pain… but when you…” He pauses again.

Jonas sits forward, chin on his hand, not looking away from Fire for a moment. “Go ahead…say what you want. You won’t anger me.”

Fire exhales sharply. “When you call me ‘ghoul,’ I want to do what you command me to do. So…yeah.”

Jonas smiles, and it’s a little bit darker and more pleased than it was before. “Well, that’s interesting. And I have to admit, I have a lot of fun commanding you. So…what do you not want me to do, Fire? That’s important.”

“Ah, well…” Fire says, and his leg bounces a bit from nerves. “I don’t … I don’t think I want to be bossed around 24/7. During sex is good, but I’m no slave.”

Jonas nods. “Not a problem. What else?”

“The only thing right now that I’d like you to…to hit is my ass. That’s it. I…” He swallows again. “I don’t know if I’m going to be a brat or not…I want to do what you say when you call me ghoul.” He steals a quick look at Jonas, then blushes and looks back down.

“Oh ghoul,” Jonas says with the faintest of growls at the end. “I want you to do as I say … but I almost hope you’ll get bratty on me.” Fire looks up, a question in his eyes. “Oh don’t worry, I heard your boundary, and I’ll stick to it,” Jonas says. “After all, there’s more than one way to punish a bratty ghoul.”

Fire visibly shivers, and he licks his lips as he reaches for his water. “I uh…suppose I’ll find out.” He meets Jonas’s eyes, and grins. “I kind of can’t wait.”

Jonas hums. “Anticipation is good for the soul. Both of our souls.” He takes a sip of his coffee, unable to tear his eyes away from the ghoul. “Do you have a safe word?”

Fire blinks. “Um. No, I never needed one. Can we just do the classic traffic light safewords?”

Jonas nods. “That’s fine with me, so long as you can remember them.”

“Well, they’re pretty basic, I can’t see me forgetting them,” Fire says with a sassy grin.

“Perhaps.” Jonas’s answering grin is sly and suggestive. “We have yet to see what I can make you forget, however…”

Fire shivers again, and Jonas is pleased to see Fire becoming comfortable enough to flirt back. “Oh, I look forward to that, sir.” Then the ghoul cocks his head. “Will we keep our play at the same time as our goddess? Or will it be different?”

Jonas studies the ghoul as he strokes his beard. “I think our goddess might want to watch, but I also think we may do some things privately. That might need to be on a scene-by-scene basis.”

Fire nods, then suddenly snaps his fingers and his mask is on. Jonas barely has time to frown before two servants come around the corner, checking on the breakfast and asking if they need anything.

He quickly dismisses the servants, thanking them for their attention to detail, but the moment seems to have shifted: Fire is standing. “I should head over to the build site, see what I can help with,” he says, clearing his throat. “I..I… thank you.”

Jonas stands as well, stepping over to the ghoul. He searches the other man’s eyes, then smiles softly and leans forward, pressing a kiss to the ghoul’s masked cheek, near where his mouth is. “Work hard, ghoul.” Then he turns and strides off, Johannes and Henrik falling into step behind him.

Jonas is so deep in thought, he barely hears Johannes and Henrik arguing over their schedule…_that Fire, he’s a sassy thing… he’ll be beautiful when he subs…he’ll glow and preen… kind of like Papa did last night…._

That thought brings him up short. Papa…and last night, that conversation in the kitchen…Jonas rubs his face as he nears his office. _I still have no idea what the fuck happened there,_ he thinks, half listening to the slightly raised voices behind him, Johannes good-naturedly ribbing Henrik.

He’s just about to open his office door when Henrik jumps in front of him. “My King, let me…someone’s in there.”

Jonas nods, and Henrik carefully opens the door, relaxing when he sees Special and Aether. “All clear, sir.” The king claps Henrik on the shoulder and steps into his office. “My friends, welcome back! Must have been some translation job!”

Special smiles tiredly. “The angel language is…slippery, Kungen.”

“Literally,” Aether says as he leans back and stretches. “It’s like it changes as you look at it, and you have to keep adjusting for the shifts. Incredibly interesting.”

Special chuckles. “If by interesting you mean aggravating.”

Jonas joins in Special’s laughter. “One man’s trash, eh? So, what have you found for me?”

The ghouls immediately get serious. “The angels had plans. Once the church was out of the way, they were going to show the rest of the angelic host what an army of shapeshifters is capable of. They wanted…” Aether sighs. “They wanted to start taking over the rest of the world, to scour the sin from the planet.”

“And install themselves as the lords of the earth, God’s ‘chosen’ emissaries,” Special grimaces, “using and twisting Christian doctrine and beliefs about Revelation and rapture and end times to get humans to fall in line.”

“And there’s no reason to think those plans have changed,” Aether adds. “Just because we stopped them before doesn’t mean they’ll give up.”

Jonas rests his elbows on the desk, frowning. “This is…insane.” He stands, pacing before the window. “…I heard Satan say, back that night the angel took over our goddess, that this faction was just a rogue band. Extrapolating on that, it seems like the majority of the angels don’t want to interfere with human--or shapeshifter--lives. Do you think what they were trying for, had they succeeded, would have swayed the rest of heaven?”

Special and Aether look at each other. “Some of them, perhaps,” Special says. “But not the majority.”

Aether sits forward. “But keep in mind, this was all before they found out about the conduit. We have no way of knowing how their knowledge of her changes their plans. And we know they want her. They could use her to sway the unswayable--using her energy abilities to their advantage. Or, Satan forbid, something we can’t even imagine.”

Jonas turns to them, his face set in stone. “And you know that we can never let that happen. Our goddess will never be someone’s tool. So.” He sits down. “Our main priority is the same: prepare the church, prepare for whatever battles are coming, and protect our love.”

“Fucking christ,” Johannes growls. “Those priorities were damn fucking easier when I thought we knew what was going on.”

Special sighs. “Well, if it helps any, we never truly knew what was going on until we were in the middle of it so….” Johannes flips off Special, who chuckles. “Ahh, I’d love to, wolf. Are you offering?”

Johannes smirks. “Maybe on my lunch break.”

Jonas laughs. “You both are too much. All right, no need to upset everyone when they're all at work, we'll just tell everyone at dinner when we're all together. Henrik, please, find me John. I need to finalize details of tomorrow’s ball with you both.”

As Henrik heads for the door, Jonas adds, “And make sure the entire castle staff is in the main hall at three this afternoon. They need to be formally introduced to our new citizens.” Henrik nods, smiling wide, and then opens the door, startling to see Damiano standing there.

The second Emeritus stares at Henrik, then steps aside with a mocking bow. Henrik’s lip curls a bit as he walks down the hall, and Damiano steps into the room, glancing at Aether and Special. “Leave us, ghouls.”

Aether quickly blinks out. Special, however, lays his head back on the chair, rolls his eyes and sighs deeply, casting a look of utter annoyance at Johannes and Jonas before slowly rising from his seat. “That’s ‘arch-demon’ to you, my friend,” he says, voice dripping with contempt, before blinking out of the office himself.

Jonas raises an eyebrow as Damiano sits without even being invited. “…do you need something?” the king asks, not amused in the least. Johannes is just barely suppressing a growl in the corner, eyes trained on every minute movement the ex-pope makes.

“So many things. Decent food. Proper waitstaff. Better weather. The list continues.” He looks down at his robes, flicking imaginary lint off them, as Johannes’s growl deepens and he takes a step forward. Jonas halts his forward progress, closes his own eyes in search of patience, but before he can answer, Damiano continues. “Most importantly, however, I require some of my own…staff…to be allowed to come here and … assist me. I trust that won’t be an issue.”

“By staff, I assume you mean parts of your harem?” Jonas asks, leaning back in his chair. “I suppose there isn’t an issue…so long as you file all the paperwork properly.”

Damiano raises an eyebrow. “Paperwork?”

“Of course. This is a legitimate country after all. Citizenship papers, or work visas at the very least.”

“That hardly seems necessary. After all, my brother and his … entourage…were able to swoop in here without so much as a by-your-leave.”

Jonas’s tight smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Citizenship was granted to each of them as part of the alliance agreement, and was handled through proper channels before they arrived. The only person who swept in here without a by-your-leave was … you.”

Johannes is smirking gleefully in the back as Damiano scowls. “…where can I find the paperwork?” he spits, and Jonas pulls some out of his desk, sliding it over.

The enraged man snatches it off the desk and storms out, and Johannes bursts into laughter in the corner. “The look on his stupid face!”

Jonas huffs out a chuckle, but his expression is serious. “Something tells me we need to be wary around your brother-in-law. I’m not ready to trust him, and frankly I don’t want to.”

“I’m fairly certain I offered to drop-kick him off the nearest cliff, but everyone pooh-poohed that idea,” Johannes mutters.

Jonas snorts. “Would certainly make things easier. But no murder.”

Johannes pouts a little, but comes around to flop into a seat. “…didn’t expect to be fighting against literally heaven,” he says softly.

“Neither did I, my friend.” Jonas drums his fingertips on the desk before him. “But we have few options. Too much is at risk. I shudder to think what would happen if they would get a hold of our goddess and…and use her. Not to mention what could happen to this country.”

Johannes sighs. “More than just the country…So many of the ghouls now, and Beta, have told me just how powerful she is.” He looks at Jonas. “If what they say is true…then the whole world would be in danger.”

Jonas stares. “…that is unusually solemn coming from you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not making a habit of it,” Johannes snorts. “But…but seriously. If we knew more about what she’s capable of, maybe it wouldn’t be so…scary. But even Special can’t say for sure. That’s kind of unnerving.”

“What is it you want to do?” Jonas asks, frowning. “Test her true capabilities?”

“No,” Johannes says immediately. “I don’t know what that would do to…wherever she’d be standing at the time. And it’s…not right. But…but maybe have Aether…take a dive into her energy? I dunno…”

“I don’t know either.” Jonas sits up. “But right now, it does us no good to worry. We just have to be careful, and watchful, take all the precautions we can…and protect her.”

Johannes nods, serious. “I’d rather die than have her hurt by anything.”

“Me too, my friend. Me too.” Jonas nods to him, and Johannes goes to his post just outside the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which forgiveness is hard to find, and angels quick to disturb your peace...

When the knock sounds on the door to Papa’s office, you look up, almost in a daze, at the wall clock. It’s already well into the afternoon. Henrik stands in the doorway, his smile warm and indulgent. “So busy you lost track of time?”

You nod as you stretch, and both Papa and Henrik watch you move appreciatively before Papa says, “Is there something you need, Henrik?”

“Jonas wants to do a formal introduction with the castle staff in…umm, half an hour, in the main hall.”

“Ah, yes, of course. We could use a break anyway,” Papa says, standing and also stretching. “Thank you, Henrik, we’ll be there. My love, how about a walk in the gardens to stretch our legs?”

You smile to him and take his hand. “That sounds wonderful. Could we maybe visit Johannes as well?”

“Whatever you wish, my love,” Papa says as he bows over your hand with a flourish before kissing your knuckles. You swoon a little … sometimes, it hits you anew that this is really your life now, and it still strikes you as unreal.

Henrik chuckles softly and heads off to find Tim. You and Papa stroll through the halls, the dark pope making you laugh and blush, his arm around your waist. You see Johannes standing outside the king’s office door, and his eyes light up to see his loves.

“Mmmm, the best-looking sight I’ve seen since I got out of bed this morning,” Johannes says with a growl as he swoops you up in one arm, and you caress his face as you kiss him, then he grabs Papa into an embrace with his other arm and leans down to reach Papa’s lips with his own.

“We’re going for a walk, you come too?” you ask, a little breathless.

Johannes gives you a quick nuzzle before setting you on your feet. “Gotta stay at my post, sweetness.”

You frown, then call into Jonas’s office. “Let’s all go for a walk. Fresh air is good even for kings.”

Jonas blinks up at you, then looks at the clock. “Oh. Well, a break before the hall meeting would be nice.” He sets his pen down and stands, stretching and sighing as his back cracks. He steps around the desk and up to your group, kissing you softly as you head for the gardens.

“How was your first day as Imperator?” Johannes asks. “Did our husband work you to the bone?” His long fingers stroke your head. “No horns yet, I see…”

You laugh and gently swat his hand. “I am learning a lot, and Papa says my ideas are good ones. I don’t mind the work--it’s better than retail!”

Jonas snorts. “I have heard horror stories. I don’t know how you survived.”

You scoff. “Barely, mostly by fantasizing about slapping stupid bosses and aggravating customers. Waiting tables was just as awful.” You sigh, gazing around you at the beautiful blooms, and lay your head against Papa’s shoulder. “This is so much better.”

Papa chuckles. “I would hope so.”

You grin and gently flick his cheek. “You are awfully sassy today.”

“When isn’t he sassy?” Johannes asks with a snicker as Jonas chortles.

“True. But he’s been especially sassy today for some reason.” Your laugh is a little throaty, and the three men with you take notice. “Not to mention he had me all riled up earlier and left me dangling. Don’t think I forgot about that.”

“Now, Papa, that’s just cruel,” Jonas says, though there’s definitely amusement in his voice.

Papa chuckles darkly. “I never said I was not. I could not help it, however, when I see this delicious little morsel in a sundress like this.” You flush.

Jonas and Johannes let out nearly identical growls. “Now that you mention it…” Johannes grabs your hand and spins you about. “You make that dress look damn good, sweetness.” His eyes darken. “Your taste, my King, is excellent as always.”

You swallow hard as your skirts settle, and the three beautiful men surrounding you look like they’re going to eat you alive. “M-My loves, you’re not doing anything in the middle of the gardens in the middle of the day when we only have a half an hour until a meeting!”

Johannes’s grin is wide. “Well, now that you’ve said we can’t… I feel like doing exactly that.” He tugs on your hand, pulls you a little closer.

You gasp and wave your hand, and suddenly there’s a flash of blue and Johannes is soaking wet. The other two men howl with laughter as the wolf stands there, looking very confused. You turn crimson, eyes wide, hands covering your mouth. “I didn’t think that would actually work!”

Johannes shakes himself, water flying everywhere. “What the hell did you do?” he asks. He looks from Papa to Johannes. “What the hell did she just do?”

You swallow hard. “I…I wanted to try to pull water from the air around you. A-And um…it worked?”

“Indeed!” Papa puts a hand on your back. “Stronger every day, my wife.”

You nod, a little shakily, Jonas thinks; he can see you startled yourself with this trick. He kisses your forehead soothingly. Johannes, meanwhile, is still shaking himself like a big dog. “Don’t think this gets you out of anything, sweetness,” he says. “I aim to return the favor.”

“Since when can you pull moisture out of the air?” you ask.

“I can’t.” His grin returns. “I’m gonna pull it out of you.”

You gasp, feeling yourself clench around nothing at the feral grin that spreads across his face. “Mmmm, you have a way with words, my husband,” Papa all but moans.

“His mouth has always been…talented,” Jonas rumbles, and this time both you and Papa moan in unison as Johannes lets his gaze roam over you and Papa in turn.

The moment is interrupted by Henrik walking into view. “Everyone’s gathered, sir.”

Jonas nods. “Thank you, Henrik. Well, shall we?” And he offers you his arm.

“Of course,” you say as you take his arm and melt just a little into him. “But I’m telling you, if y’all don’t stop teasing me, I’m going to explode.”

“No exploding until we have you where we want you,” Jonas replies.

You groan and he laughs, and you all head to the main hall. The staff all stand to attention and smile to the king as he steps up. “My friends! Please, help me welcome the Clergy of Ghost into our country!” The staff applause and cheer, and Papa and the ghouls make elegant bows.

One by one, he introduces each ghoul, and he encourages them to “say a few words.” Air declines with a nod and a simple wave, and Earth ducks his head, unable to do more than say “hi” in the face of so many people he doesn’t know.

“Glad to be here!” Water chirps, and Fire grins and follows up with, “Hope to get to know all of you,” and winks. Aether smiles and inclines his head. “Hope to see you all at mass.”  
Several staff members are near to swooning, and you hide your laughter behind your hand. Fire is going to have his hands full in no time, you think as Jonas introduces Special.

Special smiles and bows. “A pleasure, everyone. If you all need any spiritual guidance…just come find me.”

Jonas smiles and steps up again as Special steps back. “Now, I know that people have been wondering why there are suddenly two Johanneses. Well, my friends, this is Beta! It’s a long story about how he came to be, but he has the honor of being our savior’s personal bodyguard.” Beta, visibly nervous, still manages to nod around at everyone. 

“And here is the head of the church, Papa Emeritus the Third,” Jonas says with a flourish, and Papa wastes no time in bowing and blowing a kiss or two, and you continue to hide your face as you notice more than one maid standing there with jaw agape, staring at the dark pope.

“My friends, I am honored to be here. We hope that you embrace the message of our Lord, and that your lives will be all the richer for it.” He blows some more kisses and steps back, allowing Jonas to step forward again.

The king smiles warmly at you before he turns to the gathered staff. “And of course, our beloved savior, the church’s newest Sister,” he says as he holds your hand, and you clutch his tightly as he continues your introduction.

You swallow hard and step forward, making a now well-practiced curtsy. “T-Thank you for the warm welcome, everyone. I hope to serve well as your Imperator.” Almost as one, the assembled men and women bow and curtsy, and you swallow hard again.

All you really want to do is bury your face in Papa’s shoulder, but you figure that would look awful in front of all these people, so you force yourself to stand there, blush beginning to rise, as Jonas finishes up. “They’ll all be here in the castle for the time being, so please help them feel at home as they settle in. In the meantime, please feel free to grab a drink and mingle with our newest citizens, get to know each other a little bit. Refreshments are available as well.” He gestures to either side of the huge room. “Thank you, everyone, for everything you do here and for our glorious country.”

There’s cheers and hollers as the ghouls and Papa immediately go mingle. You keep an eye on Earth, though he’s with a woman and two kids who seem sweet. You watch everyone for a moment, before a few people come over, thanking you and asking what exactly had happened.

You answer their questions hesitantly, stumbling over your words a bit, but when you sense Johannes behind you, his hand coming to rest on the small of your back, you feel slightly more confident…even though you notice the others casting him wary glances.

That brings you up short. Your brow furrows, anger enters your eyes, and you open your mouth to give an impassioned speech about how wonderful he is and what would they have done--but Johannes clamps a hand over your mouth and drags you backwards.

“Don’t, sweetness,” he says. “Leave it be.”

He makes a little bow of apology toward the other staff members, who nervously acknowledge him, and offer you a quick welcome as they back away toward the side tables. You struggle in his grip, forcing him to move his hand. “Why did you do that? I don’t want to leave it be, they shouldn’t act like that around you! They need to know the truth!”

“Sweetness, they do know the truth,” he says softly, cupping your cheek. “But I spent decades being terrifying and killing for the angel. They…can’t just forget that. And I don’t blame them. I’ll earn their trust back…it’s just going to take time.”

You shake your head, even as he nods. “It’s not right, Johannes, it’s not fair.”

His thumb rubs your cheek, gradually moves to your bottom lip, tracing it. “You say that because you love me, and you’re too sweet and forgiving. My people are being more than fair…just allowing me in their presence.”

You pout, and he smiles and leans down kissing your bottom lip gently. “They’ll come around. I promise. Don’t be harsh on them.” He looks down. “You don’t know how I acted while I was still the Clown.” He shudders.

“Well…there was that one time…” you say, your tone carefully teasing.

He raises his head, giving you side-eye. “Sweetness, you getting sassy with me?” You smile. “You ARE getting sassy with me. You’re gonna get it later….”

As he reaches down to pinch your ass, Jonas comes over. “My flower, will you come meet the heads of staff?”

“Go, sweetness,” Johannes says when he sees you hesitate. “I’m fine.”

You hesitate, and he gently pushes you towards the king, and you finally go. Your eyes don’t leave his, though, as you walk away, and though he smiles to you, he looks…so lonely that your eyes sting with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Jonas asks, then he follows your gaze. Before he can say anything, you see Henrik stand beside Johannes, punching his shoulder.

You heave a sigh of relief, wiping quickly at your eyes. “He still has you guys, and our Ghost family. He’s right--the rest will come back around in time.”

Jonas nods, sighing softly. “Time, yes…time to heal will be good, if we get it.”

It takes a second for his meaning to hit you. “Wait…what? Why? What’s--”

Jonas gently shushes you. “Not now, this is not the time. We’ll talk at dinner…” He brings you to new faces and begins introductions, and you try to concentrate on meeting more new people.

You shake their hands, smiling and making conversation. They’re wonderful people, and they assure you that any whim you have will be met. “No, really, I don’t need much,” you protest.

“Nonsense.” Eliza, the head of the cooks, puts her hands on her hips. She was just taller than you are, and though there’s a brook-no-attitude look on her face, there’s a twinkle in her eye that puts you at ease and makes you smile. “You saved our kingdom! Anytime you want something to eat, you come right to the kitchens!” You smile and nod, promising yourself that you won’t ever take advantage of her generous offer. But Eliza raises an eyebrow and gives you a look, then turns to Jonas. “My King, make sure she does as I say. I see her nodding, but I know she’s shakin’ her head on the inside!”

Jonas laughs. “Of course, Ms Eliza. Between training, and working, and…other activities, she’s always hungry.”

You blush and bury your face in your hands. “Jonas! Why’d you say that!”

“Well, she’s bound to hear your growling stomach at some point, my flower, I don’t want her to think I’m starving you.” Jonas shoots a sassy look at both you and his head cook. “I may be the king but everyone knows Miss Eliza’s the one really runs this place!”

“Oh you!” Eliza hugs the king while your blush intensifies.

You can’t help but laugh--Eliza seems like a sweetheart. You ask the others about their jobs as well and if there is anything the new church can do to help.

As the conversation continues, Tim brings you a glass of wine, and other staff members weave in and out, introducing themselves to you and speaking to the king. Now and again you catch glimpses of Papa or Fire or Aether mingling, and every so often you send out energy tendrils to your loves, letting their energy help you as you start to feel a little overwhelmed with all the attention.

Papa’s and Fire’s energy especially help you with dealing with other people. By the time the night ends and you all head back for dinner, you’re exhausted and just want to curl up in bed.

“You did so well, goddess!” Fire says, hugging you tightly and spinning you down the hall.

Your giggles ring through the corridor. “Fire, you’re making me dizzy!” you squeal as he whirls you about.

“Good!” he laughs as he spins you into Water’s arms.

“He’s right though, you were so confident and you knew the answers to all their questions!” Water says, spinning you around a cleaning lady who grins at the sight.

“Oh gods, I felt like I was making everything up as I went along!” you gasp as you try to keep your balance. “And I’m never going to remember everyone’s names…” You let out a little yelp as Water lets you whirl into Air’s steady grip.

“Little goddess, the only reason our Imperator is able to is she’s a demon.” Air spins you into Earth’s arms, and he giggles. “That and the cheat sheet she has with everyone’s pictures and names.”

“That’s practically scandalous!” you say in between giggles as Earth rocks you back and forth, humming a little before he lets you fall into Aether’s arms.

Aether laughs softly, holding you from behind in an almost reverse waltz down the hall. “Scandal in the church is less who is sleeping with whom and more who left the church for the local choir boy.”

“I wonder what kind of scandals we’ll have here in Avatar Country,” you say, almost breathless from laughter and spinning.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll find out,” he replies as he brings you to a gentle stop at the door to the double suite. “In the meantime… things should be ready in here…”

“What’s ready?” you ask. He opens the doors with a flourish and you inhale sharply -- the lights are dim, the long table is set with candles, and the fountain is boasting twinkly lights.

“Oh…oh wow…” you whisper, your eyes wide as you step inside.

“We wanted to surprise you after a long day of good work,” Papa says, smoothing his hands over your shoulders from behind.

Fire is already handing you a glass of wine with a wink and a smile as John and Tim quickly adjust the chairs so you can sit down.

“I don’t even… how do you…” You can feel the tears stinging your eyes again. “You always know what I need, how do you do that?”

Johannes swoops over, kissing you softly and guiding you into your seat. “Because we love you, and we love pampering you.”

“The food should be here in a little while,” Jonas says. “We will keep any heavy talk until then.”

The ghouls share silly stories from their day working on the church building site, and you relax into Johannes’s arms and Papa helps you prop your legs on his lap so he can begin gently rubbing your feet.

You melt against Johannes’s chest as you laugh at the ghouls’ stories. You’re so glad that everyone is getting along here so well. Papa’s foot rub and Johannes starting to rub your shoulders soon has you dozing, however, and they smile as you sleep peacefully.

“Maybe we should let her sleep,” Henrik says quietly as he watches you.

Aether frowns. “She needs to eat, she was really pushing herself energy-wise for that meeting. It was good that she was putting those energy trails out, but she needs to keep fueling her system.”

Henrik nods. “True enough, my friend.”

“She can sleep until dinner arrives at least,” Jonas says with a sigh. “I hate bringing up some more worrying news around her…”

“She won’t appreciate being left out,” Aether says, and Special nods.

“And it’s not fair to keep her in the dark. We’ve all got to know what’s going on, otherwise how can we keep each other safe?” John says as he leans back in his chair. “What IS going on, anyway?”

Jonas sighs. “I’ll explain once dinner’s here, like I said. It’s…worse than we thought.” The table's occupants are silent, staring at the king, then looking down in contemplation.

“Shit’s already fucked up,” Beta says, “how much worse could it be?”

“You’d be amazed,” Aether murmurs as knocking on the doors heralds the arrival of dinner. Henrik and Beta, still in official bodyguard mode, move for the doors and supervise the servants as they bring in trays and carts loaded with food.

Papa and Johannes gently wake you, and you look up at them blearily as they gently set you in your own chair. “Come, my love, dinner is here and you must eat,” Papa says softly, taking his gloves off. You rub your eyes and yawn, but nod as Johannes kisses your temple.

You’re fairly sleepy for the first few minutes, and let your husbands fill your plate, content to allow your head to drop onto Johannes’s shoulder as he and Papa encourage you to eat…but when Jonas says, “Special, do you and Aether want to tell everyone what you told me this morning?”, you start to perk up.

Both the ghouls nod as all attention turns to them, and Special clears his throat. “The angels plans were thus: they were going to use the shapeshifting army to take down the Clergy--that much we knew. What we didn’t know was that this was essentially an excuse to say ‘look what we could do’ and invade the rest of the world.”

“They want to cleanse all sin by fire and sword,” Aether says tiredly, and a stunned silence is their answer.

“Well….fuck…” Johannes finally breaks the silence.

“But we stopped them. And they know we know about them,” you say, thinking, “so aren’t we ahead of the game?”

Jonas shakes his head. “We know about them, true… but they know about you, my flower.”

You blink. “Uh…okay?” It seems like everyone at the table save you sighs in exasperation.

Papa takes your hand, kissing your knuckles. “My dear, you really must remember that you’re not just some random woman any longer. You are incredibly powerful, more than even you know. They would use you up.”

You scowl as his words sink in. “I won’t let them. You keep saying I’m so powerful, so if I am, then it’s fine. I just won’t let them.”

Special sighs. “We have no idea what they might be planning. We have no idea what they know about conduits. They could very well know more than we do. I cannot speak for everyone here but, my precious girl, I’m not willing to gamble you on the basis of so little knowledge.”

“No one here is,” the king says firmly. Then he sighs softly and leans back. “But right now, I cannot think of anything else to do except what we’ve been doing. You are always in the presence of one of us, plus Beta,” Jonas nods to the clown, who nods back from his position next to Earth, “so it’s not like you’re unguarded.”

Tim’s expression is fierce. “I’ll go over the border security protocols, see where we can improve patrols, make sure nothing has been missed.”

“My King, should I send out a team?” John looks no less fierce as he stabs at his dinner. “We need information.”

“And where would you send them? They’re angels…” Jonas says.

John sighs, then perks up. “What about to Christian organizations? The Vatican may know something!”

Jonas stares, then grins. “John, you are a genius. But make sure our people can be safe.”

“Of course,” John says, almost affronted. “When have I ever done otherwise?”

Papa frowns. “They will need to infiltrate deep … a human who has any knowledge won’t be easy to access.”

John grins. “My friend, my teams are the literal best at what they do. Besides, one of them is my ace in the sleeve. Other than a wolf, his other shape-shifted form is a fly.”

Earth giggles. “A literal fly on the wall!”

Earth’s laughter breaks the tension around the table a little, even as they all discuss next steps and best options. But you find yourself merely poking at your dinner, preoccupied by thoughts of the angels.

“My love, you really must eat,” Papa murmurs near your ear. “Worrying won’t help.”

You look to him, then sigh. “I promise I’ll eat tonight, Papa, I’m just…I need some air. Excuse me.” You stand and head for the door, and Beta is immediately up and moving.

Johannes goes to get up as well, but Papa puts a hand on his arm. “Let her have a little space, my husband,” he says gently. “Even our goddess, who loves us so much, needs some time alone once in a while.”

Johannes is ready to argue, but Beta passes behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t let her out of my sight, brother, I swear.” And he follows you out of the suite.

Johannes sits, reluctantly. “I don’t like this,” he grumbles.

“None of us do,” Jonas says softly.

“But we can’t be up her ass all day,” Fire says softly.

“Even if it’s a very nice place to be,” Papa purrs, and there’s laughter and agreements all around.

You slip outside the nearest door, heading for the gardens. “Beta….”

“Don’t bother asking, I’m not going away,” he says quietly.

You sigh. “I know. But… “

“I’ll stay back, but I’m not leaving.”

You nod, and walk in silence, though you do smile faintly and nod at people who walk past. You make it mostly unmolested and sit down on a bench, taking a few deep breaths and trying not to panic.

“You can do this,” you whisper to yourself as you stare down at your hands watching them shake. “You can do this.” Tears drip, one by one, onto your trembling hands. “You can do this.”

A pair of hands suddenly takes yours, and you look up into Beta’s eyes. His expression is unreadable, and he says nothing, just pulls you gently into his arms. You cry against his chest, grateful now for his presence, and grateful that he says nothing. Sometimes words of encouragement don’t help, and you’re not surprised at all that Beta understands that.

You stay wrapped in his arms as you cry for a very long time. At one point he picks you up, sits on the bench and settles you on his lap, all without saying a word, just letting you release all your emotions the only way you can for now.

By the time you’re out of tears, it’s almost dark. You feel totally drained, like a wrung-out washcloth. Beta kisses the top of your head and stands, you in his arms, and slowly makes his way back to the double suite. You fall asleep along the way.

He grabs the attention of a passing servant. “Can you come with me and open doors? I don’t want to--”

“Of course, of course,” he says as he rushes to assist. And when he opens the doors to the double suite, Johannes and Air both jump up.

“She’s okay. She cried herself to sleep though.” Beta gently lays you on the bed, stripping you down so that you are comfortable. “This is a lot for her.”

Earth comes over, pressing a hand to your forehead. “She’s so scared…” He turns to Papa. “We have to…well. Try to keep her mind off it.”

“And start her training again,” Air says.

Johannes frowns. “We shouldn’t overwhelm her. Look at everything she’s been through … what if we’re pushing her too hard?”

“My love, if anything, starting her training again will distract her from thoughts of the angels using her up until she’s a husk,” Papa replies softly.

“And we can do low impact days where she works on healing,” Aether says.

Johannes doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t argue, just sits next to you and strokes your hair. Meanwhile, everyone begins settling on the beds and the couches… they know you would ask for them all to stay, seeking their comfort.

Earth wraps his arms around Beta. “I’m… well. I’m glad you were with her.”

Beta nuzzles the top of Earth’s head. “I swore to protect her. I’m not going to fail, my ghoul.” There’s a collective aww from the assembled men, and Beta blushes and flips them all off.

Chuckles rumble through the men, and Water and Fire start pouring wine for everyone. Papa sits next to Johannes and begins stroking his hair and rubbing your side.

Johannes smiles weakly to Papa, leaning into his touch and closing his eyes. “It will be okay, my husband,” the dark pope murmurs soothingly. “We will not let anything touch a hair on her head if it means her harm.”

Jonas brings two wineglasses over. “Papa is right. Look how many of us are willing to protect her.”

Papa takes one glass, and Jonas presses the other glass into Johannes’s free hand. “Worrying won’t help. We just have to do our best.”

Johannes nods, then gulps down the wine in nearly two swallows. He gives a firmer nod. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. We’re all strong as fuck. We can protect her.” There’s a chorus of cheers, before Earth and Aether shush everyone, and they look to you sheepishly to see if you wake.

You roll over, hands reaching out, as if looking for something or someone. Papa and Johannes each quickly take one of your hands in theirs, and Jonas leans down to murmur in your ear, “Sleep easy, my flower, we are all here with you. We’ll stay close by.”

You let out a little sigh in your sleep, and you relax, a soft smile curling your lips.

Johannes relaxes even further, flopping back on the pillows and just gazing at you and Papa. “…I’m the luckiest asshole ever.”

Papa’s smile is warm and indulgent as he sips his wine. “The feeling is mutual, my love.” A calm gradually steals through the room as your loves drink and talk quietly, each man being sure to take a turn reassuring you by loving touches and soft words that he’s there, close by. Even in your sleep you seem to hear and understand and draw comfort from them.

That night, you’re surrounded in bed by your loves, warm and safe, and your dreams are filled with them, not the angels you worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ghouls train ... and reward...

The next morning passes much like the previous, working with Papa to learn about how to run the church. But your afternoon is different--the ghouls come to collect you and take you out for training in a place that is…barren and lifeless.

“…I don’t know why, but I get an uneasy feeling here,” you say to Beta, who is nearby, of course.

Beta glances around, looks at you quickly, then looks away. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he mumbles. “This is…was…my spot.”

“Your spot?” you say, confused. “What do you mean, yours? There’s nothing here.”

He shifts from foot to foot, staring at the dusty ground. “He…the angel…brought Johannes here. He…he threatened to kill all his friends. He threatened to kill Jonas’s body.” Beta sneers. “‘I can always get a new host,’ he said. And…and Johannes broke. And I was born.”

Your eyes widen in horror. “Beta, that’s… that’s…” You look around, then back to him, grabbing for his hands. “We shouldn’t be here. We should find somewhere else--”

Beta shrugs. “It’s fine. It’s…” He swallows. “You’re not going to be able to hide me from my past.”

“Maybe not,” you respond, “but we shouldn’t shove it in your face either.”

The ghouls come over, having been planning what your training will entail for the day. They smile to you fondly. “Ready to begin?” Aether asks, and you shake your head.

“No. I want a different training ground. This one is…” You look to Beta. “…haunted.”

Aether looks like he’s going to refuse, then he looks closely at first you then Beta. You’re not sure what convinces him, your words or Beta’s pale face, but he nods. “All right. If you insist.”

You kiss Aether’s cheek. “Thank you.” You all relocate, and this time you’re in a large forest clearing. You look over at Beta, whose gaze darts around almost nervously, taking in his surroundings quickly before he looks at you and nods once, quick. You barely hear him release a pent-up breath, and you can sense him relax a fraction. You nod to Aether, who’s watching this entire exchange. “Perfect.” You take a deep breath and let your mind sink into your own energy.

“Ground,” comes the quiet command, and you do so, just barely quick enough to block the volley of air energy that comes hurtling at you from the side. The ghouls take turns, trying to break your shield, looking for cracks that they can use to slip around and reach you.

You grit your teeth and dig in, grabbing some of Fire’s energy and throwing it into the path of Water’s, then immediately grabbing on to Earth’s and sending it hurtling back. There’s no room for thinking about anything but what’s happening in the moment.

They don’t let up, putting you through your paces, testing your strength, what you’ve learned, how much you can take.

And you don’t disappoint them. They finally call a halt, and though you’re gasping for breath, there’s not a scratch on you. Fire whoops and spins you in a hug as Water and Earth cheer.

Fire sets you down but keeps his arms around you as you giggle dizzily. You look up at Air, who is standing tall, arms crossed, looking down at you, beaming with pride. “Well done, little one. Well done.” He opens his arms and you slide inside them, tilting your head up for his kiss.

It’s slow, intense, and thorough, and you groan into his mouth as his tongue dances with yours. Fire, still attached to you, grins and starts kissing at your neck, open-mouthed kisses and licks that make you shudder and mewl into Air’s mouth.

Special blinks in next to Aether, watches as Water and Earth crowd in close to you, adding their caresses to Air’s and Fire’s, and he smirks, a little hum noise escaping his mouth. “This doesn’t look like training, now does it?” Beta watches from the back, wanting to join in but also wanting to keep an eye out, still on edge from earlier.

Aether chuckles as he watches the others tug your clothes off. “We’re taking a break, so to speak. She’s more than earned some rewards. We’re not done for the day yet, but…” He shrugs, grinning to his fellow demon. “Come join in if you want. Beta, you too.” And he walks forward as Water and Earth gently pull you down onto the soft grass.

As Air spreads your legs with his knee, settling himself against you, you manage to protest. “We’re supposed to be training.”

“We’re using the positive reinforcement model,” Air growls as he claims your mouth again.

“Besides,” Fire moans in your ear, “we need a reward for training you so well…”

“He’s right,” Water murmurs, leaning down to start tonguing your left breast, as Earth takes your right with a soft whimper. You’re gasping still, surrounded by the ghouls and Beta, your energy rising as Aether works to help keep it controlled.

“Don’t keep it all in, precious,” Special says as he watches. “Feed the energy back to me, to the others.”

Aether glances at Special quickly. “Good thinking.” He chuckles as he watches you arch into the others. “Oh my darling girl, training through sex. Aren’t you lucky.”

“T-The luckiest!” you manage to whimper as your loves work your body expertly. Fire turns your head and kisses you, devouring your mouth as Air starts kissing down your stomach and over your hips. You cry out softly into Fire’s mouth as you redirect your energy to the others.

Special hums. “That’s it, precious, keep that up. Beautiful,” he praises as you put your hands on Water’s and Earth’s heads, holding them close as they suckle you.

You shiver at his praise, arching into the ghouls, trying to keep from being swamped from the heat in your body. Air groans as he laps at your slit, enjoying the feel of your lower lips against his tongue. The tallest ghoul slides his hands along your thighs, then lifts your leg over his shoulder, settling in closer to your core, as Water gently pulls your other thigh up toward himself, spreading you wide before Air.

They all groan as they smell your arousal, and Fire starts leaving marks along your neck as Air thoroughly suckles on your lips. You wail in pleasure as Special comes over and kisses you, long tongue snaking into your mouth.

“Oh darling girl, look how beautiful you are,” Aether says as he walks around you, monitoring your energy, but gazing at your body, licking his lips, and groaning as you writhe against his brother ghouls.

Air smirks up to you, then suddenly shoves his tongue in you. You scream in surprise into Special’s mouth, bucking into Air’s face.

“That’s it,” Aether purrs, kneeling down at your head, his eyes never leaving the scene spread out before him. “Shove that beautiful pussy into his face…”

You whimper at his words, and then you’re suddenly floating in the air. Special slides under you, licking his lips, and you feel him spread your cheeks.

“No…oh no….not again,” you protest, weakly, as you blush and squirm and press your cunt farther into Air’s face in order to avoid Special’s questing tongue.

“Just relax,” Special soothes, his hands splayed on your ass. “You know you like it….you know you want it…

“It’s okay to…well. To like it,” Earth whispers. “I want to…ha. Eat you there sometime too.”

“Earth!” you squeak, shocked at the shy ghoul, but the others cheer him on, Beta cackling, proud of his ghoul..

“By all means, you may try it too once I’m finished,” Special says, grinning. “Good man!”

Your blush is fiery hot red, and the ghouls respond with hums of appreciation and, in Air’s case, a hard suck on your clit, making you cry out and tense up a little. Special squeezes your ass cheeks together, then spreads them. “Loosen up, precious, and don’t forget to keep feeding us your extra energy.” His voice devolves to a moan as his tongue circles your back entrance.

You cry out, and Special laughs into your hole as you all but shove a huge wave of energy at him. He moans again as the tip of his tongue just barely breaches the tight ring of muscle, and you choke in pleasure, hating that you like this…

“Maybe this will help take your mind off things,” Air rumbles against your slit before sliding a thick finger inside you and licking your clit, causing you to gush a little. Special’s answering groan makes your hips buck a little.

“I love when…she drips on…my face,” Special says in between licks, and Air chuckles.

“It is probably one of the best things ever,” he agrees, sliding another finger into you and making your hips arch against Special’s magical hold.

“Mmmm, yes, go ahead, a little struggle is good for the soul,” Special mutters as Aether and Fire take turns kissing you, every so often reminding you to push the excess energy off to them.

Your body is on fire. You’re so turned on by the way they work your body that you quickly lose yourself. All there is, is the feel of their tongues and hands against you, inside you. Special gets you stretched enough and starts fucking your ass with his long, thick tongue, making you scream and gush even more.

Air’s fingers quickly match Special’s rhythm and timing, and the two ghouls plunge in and out of you, while Air’s tongue noisily laps up your slick, and Water and Earth let their hands roam your body as they nibble love bites into your breasts.

Beta has moved in and he nibbles and growls against your shoulder, and Fire groans, murmuring filth into your ear that only ramps up your arousal. You can feel the coil tightening already, and you choke back a scream as you come, your energy exploding out of you, but not overloading you like that first fateful time.

“Excellent, my darling girl,” Aether groans, his voice shaking as your orgasm rolls through him. “Such a good girl. So good, so good…” You sob, jerking in their grips, letting his praise soak into you.

You shudder as you feel Special give one last twist of his tongue in your ass, and then he pulls out, moaning. “So good…Come here, Earth. Are you ready?”

The little ghoul moves over eagerly, and you squeak. “E-Earth, baby, y-you don’t--you shouldn’t--”

“Shouldn’t what? Make you feel good in…well. Another way?” he says incredulously, as if the concept were completely foreign.

You pant, unable to think clearly. “Just let us make you feel good, precious,” Special says on a growl as he helps Earth get in position, and Water moves next to Air in between your legs.

“Now,” Special says to Earth as he stares at your now-slick back hole, “you want to be more gentle back here than you are in front. It’s sensitive, and the ring of muscle here is tight.” Earth nods, and he leans forward, giving your asshole a tentative lick.

“That’s it,” Special purrs. “Give yourself room, though. Spread her open so you can see everything, don’t want to miss a spot.” Earth follows his instructions as you let out a little wail.

Air chuckles as he feels you clench, his fingers still inside you as Water presses kisses all over your folds and lower lips. Earth keeps it up, lapping gently at you. “Add some swirls and a little pressure. Yes, good, just like that.” You think you might die from the pleasure and how scorching hot it is hearing the older demon instruct the younger.

Fire and Aether move to your breasts, picking up where Earth and Water left off, their tongues licking trails along the swells of flesh as their fingers pinch and roll each wet nipple. “Now, when you’re ready,” Special croons, “push the tip of your tongue in, oh yes….good man.”

Earth moans, hips squirming as you cry out his name. Water groans and begins swirling patterns on your clit as Earth gently wiggles his tongue in you, and Air matches his movements again in your pussy. Special is nearly knocked onto his back as some of your energy slams hard into him, and he laughs.

“You liked that, didn’t you, precious? Our Earth is a natural, isn’t he?” Special hums as you wail wordlessly. “I agree, beautiful. Earth, our precious girl wants you to push your tongue in as far as you can…slow and gentle…there you go…”

Earth smiles, and you can feel it against your back hole, and it makes you choke on another cry as you spasm around Air’s fingers. “Mmm, whatever you did almost made her come again,” the tall ghoul rumbles, wriggling his fingers against your g-spot.

Encouraged, Earth presses his mouth against you more firmly, pushing his tongue in farther. Your body is shaking against all the ghouls, and all of them begin to praise you, their voices a rushing sibilance that ebbs and flows around you, weaving a spell that you don’t want to escape from.

They work you expertly, pulling a second orgasm out of you, this one long and drawn out. They take turns eating your ass and pussy, making you come again and again, and then fucking you so thoroughly that you don’t remember how to speak anything other than their names as they bring you to a final explosion of pleasure that forces them all to join you.

After what seems like hours, you’re lying on the grass once again, snuggling in a huge ghoul and Beta cuddle puddle, letting their warmth and caresses calm you down and bring you back to yourself.

Beta cuddles Earth, who nuzzles at your cheek as Air presses kisses over your belly. You sigh, basking in their luxurious warmth. “This is beautiful,” Special says happily.

“It really is,” you say on a contented sigh. “I mean, I thought I was going to miss being in the church, but…but everything here is so bright and green. And having all of you with me…” Your hands squeeze Water’s and Fire’s hands tightly. “It’s almost too much.”

They both kiss your hands softly, eyes twinkling happily as they gaze at you. You smile back, and Special snaps his fingers, and there’s a glorious picnic set up nearby. Your stomach grumbles, and they laugh softly and carry you over.

They take turns feeding you despite your protests that you can feed yourself, and they regale you with stories of their work on the church building. “It’s going to look just like the church back home,” Earth says, brushing crumbs off his hands.

Aether snorts. “I still think we need to go bold, change it up.”

You shake your head. “Imagine how happy Papa will be if the church looks the same.”

“And it will make the sisters’ and brothers’ transition easier,” Air says softly, hands rubbing your shoulders.

Aether sighs. “I know, I know. Some day flair will win out over practicality. Some day.” And he strikes a dramatic pose for good measure and you dissolve into hysterical giggles. The others laugh with you, holding you close and warming your body and heart.

After a little while, Air stands. “Well. Are you ready to keep going?” You nod, rejuvenated after lunch and a cuddle session.

They help you pull yourself together, and then, as Air helps you to your feet, Special says, “How about some target practice, precious?” At your questioning look, the arch-demon produces heavy round clay targets from thin air, and tosses one casually about. “We’ll toss ‘em, you try to knock ‘em out of the sky with whatever type of energy you want to pull.”

You grin. “That sounds like fun!”

“Ah, but there’s a catch,” Aether says with a smile. “You’re going to be blindfolded.”

You blink. “Then how will I…?”

“You feel the energy of the clay, darling girl,” he replies as Special materializes a blindfold.

“Wait … wait, that doesn’t make sense.” You take a step backward. “Clay is … it’s clay. How does clay have energy?”

Earth pouts a little. “The same way the earth does. You just have to figure out how to read it.”

You blink, nod. “Okay. Could I um…maybe sit with the clay a moment?”

“Nope. This is an adaptation exercise,” Special says with a grin. “Don’t worry if you don’t get it at first--you’re going to be training every day again after all.”

You frown, almost pouting yourself, as Aether fastens the blindfold on you. “Man, this gives me ideas…” Fire mumbles.

Special laughs. “You truly are insatiable, little brother!”

“He’s not the only one,” Beta growls, making Earth giggle.

“You’re not gonna spin me around first, are you?” you ask as you lift your blindfolded face in the direction you think Special is.

“No…but good idea for later when you’ve gotten good at this first exercise,” Special coos. “Now, see what you can do.” He tosses a disc in the air, and it falls to the ground, shattering, before you can even try to sense it.

You wince at the sound of it, pouting even further as Special snaps his fingers, and the disc is whole again in his hand. “Again. You can do this. Go!” And he tosses it. You try your best to sense the energy, and you almost get something before it smashes again.

Over and over, he tosses the clay disc, but it rises and falls before you can sense it, and your frustration slowly builds with each crack of shattering clay.

“Fuck!” you roar, anger getting the best of you, and your hand whips out, a current of air energy slicing a tree cleanly down the middle.

Air blinks, impressed, then turns to you. “My goddess, lashing out and getting frustrated will not help.”

“It makes me feel better, so I think it does actually help a little,” you snap, and you immediately realize how rude you sound and your hands fly up, covering your mouth. “Oh my gods, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so bitchy.”

Special laughs softly and hugs you tight. “My dear, it’s okay. You are frustrated. Better the tree than one of us by accident.”

You gasp in horror. “Don’t even joke about that!” You tug at the blindfold as Special tries to stop you. “I don’t like this exercise. Why do I have to do it anyway?”

“Because you need to learn how to sense on the fly, without using your eyes, darling girl.” Aether comes up behind you and rubs your shoulders.

“I can already sense you all without looking, why can’t that be enough?” You try not to whine, but you’re not having much luck.

“Do you remember what angel energy feels like?” Air asks seriously. You say nothing, knowing that you don’t. “Angels feel different as well. If you can learn how to sense something as inconsequential as a ball of clay, then you can certainly sense powerful angels. You’re going to need to use more than just your eyes in any upcoming fights.”

You sigh. “I know you’re right. But I don’t like it.” You pout again, and the ghouls chuckle.

“My darling girl, I know you’ve been knocking your training out of the park but you’re not always going to pick everything up immediately. And that’s all right.”

You sigh, nodding, then shake yourself. “Let’s keep going. I’m going to get this before we go back.” Your boys cheer for you as Special conjures more clay.

Aether makes sure your blindfold is secure, and the clay discs begin to fly again. You’re still not having any success in sensing them as they fly. “Are you sure that the damn clay has an energy to sense?” you snarl when the disc shatters again.

*Of course it does, my treat,* you hear a silky voice purr in your mind. *What are you grounding yourself to right now?*

You blink behind the blindfold. *Uh…nothing?* You stiffen in sudden knowledge, and you send a tendril of your own energy into the earth. Suddenly, the entire forest is alive with energy signatures, every tree and blade of grass lit up…as is the clay.

You let out a sharp cry of triumph, and when the clay disc flies, you “see” a smudge of bronze shoot out from Special’s hand. You throw a shot of air energy out, and just barely miss the disc, near enough that the disc wobbles a bit, and the ghouls shout. “Almost had it, little one,” Air says. Special grins as he throws the disc once more…

This time, you don’t miss, and there’s a cheer from the ghouls as clay shards rain down on the group. You let out a whoop, pumping your fist in the air as Special gets more ready. “Come on, goddess--let’s test your speed!” And he throws three in the air.

Three smudges of bronze fly out of Special’s hands, and you fling energy at them, letting out a little shout. You manage to only hit one of them, but you smile. “Try it again, girlfriend,” Fire calls. “You can do it!”

You take a deep breath. “Could I have a drink of water please?”

“Of course,” Special says, and materializes a cup. You drink deeply and splash a little on your face, hoping to clear your mind. You are sweating and exhausted, but you have to keep going. You have to get this.

Aether watches you closely, one eyebrow raising. “My darling girl, don’t overexert yourself. There’s no need to push yourself so hard.”

You nod. “I know. I want to,” you pause for a breath, “I want to at least be able to hit three before we go home. Then I’ll let everyone pamper and fuss over me the rest of the night. Deal?”

There’s laughter, and Aether grins. “Deal.”

Over and over, Special tosses the clay targets out. Again and again, you try to knock all three out of the sky. You always manage to hit one…a few times you get two… but hitting all three eludes you. “Again,” you say, every time you miss, until finally even Special is growing a little concerned.

“Precious, this is the last time, whether you hit them all or not.” At your protest, Special shakes his head. “Not a negotiation, my love. Last time today.”

You frown, but sigh and nod. You close your eyes, taking several deep breaths. Your body is beyond exhausted, but your mind is railing at you to keep going, to do this. You think about what you’ve been doing, and then your eyes snap open. “I’ve been doing this the wrong way. Special--go!” The ghoul nods, and he throws--and you connect to the energy of each clay disk and make them explode at once.

The shout that rises up from the ghouls is loud enough to disturb several birds from their perches in the surrounding trees. “Take that!” you say triumphantly…and then you sink to the ground.

Earth is immediately scuttling to you, looking into your exhausted and hazy eyes as Beta joins him at your side. The ghoul smiles softly. “We don’t…well. There’s no need to worry about your energy stores. But your body will…give out before your energy does. Rest day tomorrow.”

You nod, blinking rapidly, and Earth gathers you up and kisses your forehead gently, humming a little as one by one the others slink over.

Each of them presses a hand to you and to Beta, and as one you blink back to the palace. Fire and Special go find Papa, Aether goes to find Johannes, and Earth takes you into the Blue Room’s bathroom.

Air starts running hot water into the huge bathtub while Earth and Water peel your clothes off despite your protests. “I can do this myself,” you say faintly. Beta snorts faintly as he takes up a position sitting against the wall. 

“But you don’t have to, love,” Water says as he and Earth work together. “Do you have a good hold on her, brother? I’m going to get some food up here unless you need me to stay?”

Earth shakes his head. “Air and I have her.”

Air admonishes you gently as you continue to argue. “Didn’t you say you would let us pamper you tonight? This is the beginning of a fuss.” You pout faintly, but don’t protest as Earth checks the temperature of the water.

Air strips quickly and steps into the tub, reaching his arms out for you. Earth quickly passes you over and Air sits down with you, and you groan as the hot water envelops you. In no time, Earth is in the tub as well, and you are sandwiched in between the two ghouls.

You relax against them, your eyes fluttering closed, and in no time at all you’re asleep. Earth gently kisses your shoulder, sighing. “She overdid it today…”

“She overdoes it every day,” Air rumbles. “I wish she wouldn’t. She’s putting herself in danger for no good reason.”

Earth smiles faintly. “Just from.. well. Just from exhaustion. She’ll never use all her energy.”

Air smiles. “That’s true. Another reason we can’t let her get captured.”

Earth shudders. “I’d…well. Never. I’d never forgive myself if…if…” He shudders again, squeezes you tightly. “Never.”

Air opens up his arms wider, includes Earth in his embrace. “I wouldn’t either.”

It’s quiet for a time. Eventually, the two ghouls lather up washcloths and start cleaning you, and Earth sighs. “She’s so…incredible.”

Air smiles. “She is. Stubborn as any ghoul…but incredible.”

They fall quiet again, washing you slowly, eventually letting the washcloths fall away and just letting their hands roam your body gently. They are nearly dozing themselves when Papa and Johannes enter quietly, unable to keep from checking to be sure you’re ok.

Earth beams sleepily at them both, and Johannes can’t help from awwing softly. “Why don’t you both go get some rest,” Papa says gently. Earth and Air look to each other, each a little loath to let you go, but they nod and hand you over.

Johannes props you gently against the wall of the tub as the ghouls leave, along with Beta who takes Earth’s hand. Your wolf makes sure you won’t slide underwater, and then he kisses Papa softly. “Let me help you wash, my husband.”

“Don’t you need to be with Kungen?” Papa murmurs.

“Henrik’s with him. Besides, he’ll be here soon checking on her, he was just finishing up a phone call when Aether came and got me.” He tugs on Papa’s shirt. “Come on, get naked for me.”

Papa laughs softly and strips. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard since breakfast. I’ve been fielding complaints about my brother all day. I may just get Kungen to banish him.”

Johannes hums, his eyes alight with desire, his gaze drinking in every inch of Papa’s body as the pope bares himself. “Fine by me. He’s an ass. No more talk about him now,” he mutters, watching Papa slide into the bath and gather you into his arms. “Fuck, you two are beautiful.”

“So are you. Come, come, we are not the only ones who should be naked,” Papa purrs, crooking a finger at his husband. The wolf nearly falls over himself undressing, and Papa chuckles as he all but cannonballs into the tub.

You startle awake, flailing a little as you try to recall where you are. “Are we being attacked?” you gasp.

“Just by our goof of a husband,” Papa answers soothingly, mock-scowling at Johannes.

“Oh sweetness, I’m sorry,” Johannes says as he snugs in close and kisses first you, then Papa. “Go back to sleep…”

You shake your head. “It’s ok, that cat nap helped a lot….” You pause. “When did you two get here?”

“About five minutes ago. Earth and Air were nearly asleep in here with you,” Papa murmurs, running his nose over the curve of your cheek, making you smile.

“Training was really tough,” you say, and despite what you said, you close your eyes again and relax against him. “But I got it.”

“We’ve heard. Fire was extremely proud,” Papa says, smiling as Johannes nuzzles into your hair.

“You should have heard Aether, he was gushing over you.” Johannes chuckles, then grows sober quickly. “But he also said you pushed yourself too hard, too long, sweetness.”

You flush and look down. “I just wanted to get it before we went back, that’s all.”

Papa sighs. “There’s no rush on this, my wife. You do not have to learn everything in one day.”

You frown. “I wish I could.”

Johannes exchanges a knowing look with Papa, then stares at you, brushing your hair away from your face. “We know, sweetness, we know last night’s info dump was hard for you. We know it’s scary; it scares us, and we aren’t human. For you it must be--”

“Terrifying,” you whisper, tears welling.

Johannes kisses you. “Yes. Terrifying. But pushing yourself too hard isn’t the answer.”

You grumble into his lips. “But I have so much catching up to do! You and Papa and the ghouls and the wolves…they’ve all had at least one lifetime to get all this stuff. I’ve had…like, three months.”

“That does not negate the point, my goddess,” Papa says gently.

“But--”

Johannes lays a finger over your lips. “We know, but you still shouldn’t push yourself past your breaking point.” You say nothing but you glare at both of them. “Is it just me, or does it seem like someone is asking for a spanking?”

You snort. “Not tonight I’m not. I’m too tired to do anything except eat and go to bed.”

“Then you’ll drop it?” Papa asks hopefully, and you sigh.

“Yes…for now. But I’ll train just as hard tomorrow.”

“The fuck you will!” Johannes snaps. “You’re resting tomorrow!”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” you snap back.

“Oh I can’t, can I?” Johannes’s voice gets low and serious. “When you’re putting yourself in danger, you better believe I can tell you what to do.”

You open your mouth, then close it again and take a few breaths to calm down. “…I’m sorry. I’m trying.”

He softens, nuzzling at your cheek. “We know. And we’re proud of you.”

“I’m not far enough along for you to be really proud of me though.” Tears threaten again, and you force them back. “I’m still a liability in a fight. Your first move is still to protect me. If something were to happen…”

“Then that’s how it will happen. My love, do not forget that we are still some of the strongest people--well, demons and shapeshifters--on this planet,” Papa soothes. “You will get your bearings, and you will fight.”

“I just…” You swallow hard. “I don’t want to be the reason something happens to one of you. It would… losing any of you would end me.” Your voice dissolves into a frightened whisper.

“None of us are going to die,” Papa whispers back.

“At least not permanently,” Johannes mutters under his breath. 

Papa gives his husband a confused look, but figures that right now isn’t the best time to ask, and so he just kisses you. “The best thing to do is to relax and eat, and rest. Let us take care of you, and try not to worry, my wife. It will not do you any good, it will just upset you more.”

You sigh softly, but nod, going silent as Papa and Johannes look at each other, worried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which temptation and obedience reign...

Eventually Papa decides that he and his spouses have soaked long enough, and you all get out and dry off, Johannes carrying you out to the main rooms. Everyone immediately crowds around, kissing you and making sure you’re okay.

You try to reassure your loves that you’re ok, but you’re still out of sorts and your words convince no one. The atmosphere in the room is very unsettled as the group of you get ready to eat.

They gently push Earth over toward you, and the ghoul takes you and sits you in his lap. They know that you can’t help but cheer up around the small ghoul, and you do indeed start smiling as Earth talks to you happily about the gardens he’s going to grow. “What’s your favorite flower?” he whispers.

You lay your head on his shoulder as you consider his question. “Hmm…I love them all. But… orchids. Orchids are so vibrant and colorful. They’re hard to grow though.”

Earth’s eyes widen. “I love growing orchids!” And he kisses all over your face. You giggle as he laughs happily, and the others sigh in relief to see your mood improving, even if only a little bit.

Dinner arrives, and servants set everything up around your spot with Earth, who holds you close. “You…well. I want you to stay here. Remember the deal you made.” When you look at him, he says, “You said … you said everyone could fuss over you after you hit three targets at once. So…it’s…well. It’s fussing time.”

If it were anyone else saying that, you’d be sighing and pouting. But from Earth? You just grin and kiss his cheek. He is too cute and too gentle to be upset at. Everyone crowds around, taking turns feeding you and themselves. You aren’t even allowed to hold your own cup. It is…equal parts irritating and sensual. But you did promise, and so you don’t complain.

There’s no talk of angels, or training, or anything even remotely upsetting. Earth’s question about favorite flowers triggers a back-and-forth where everyone starts answering “what’s your favorite” questions, and it’s light-hearted … not to mention informative, as you find out your loves’ favorite candy, movie, color, and all manner of other random bits.

You smile happily. You are glad that you have this knowledge now--you want to surprise them sometimes with little treats to make them happy.

Dinner is cleared away, and everyone settles onto beds, still keeping themselves around you. It’s still light and cheery, and while they do strip your clothes off, their touches are relaxing and light, with no expectations.

You lie on your stomach as hands stroke and massage your back, your arms, your legs. Someone is caressing your neck, another person your feet. You have no idea who is doing what, although you’re fairly certain that Johannes is finger combing your hair and wrapping and unwrapping it around his hands and wrists.

You let out a deep sigh, eyes closed as you relax at the massage. Their voices, talking quietly to you and amongst themselves, fade into a murmur, and you’re essentially left to your own thoughts. You’re on the verge of sleep, but before you do…you want to try something. You ground a tether of your energy into the floor below the bed, and you smile faintly as you feel the entire castle light up. You can feel every living thing in there, every servant, every pet, every mouse, as a pinprick of light. It is…humbling, and beautiful. You can feel the stone, the carpets, the paintings…your boys are right. Everything has its own energy.

“Ooohhhh….oh woowwww,” you breathe.

“What’s wrong, my wife?” Johannes whispers.

“No-nothing,” you answer dreamily. “Everything is so…beautiful…. so much energy… so…so buzzy…and…pretty… I feel drunk…drunk on the energy…” He chuckles as he keeps playing with your hair. “Is that how…is that how my energy looks? Is it…is it…buzzy and pretty?”

Papa chuckles as well as he massages your shoulder. “It is very pretty…but it is less buzzy and more like…ocean waves,” he replies.

You hum in thought as you send your mind along all the energy, looking at everything you can. “This…opens so many possibilities…” you murmur.

“Mmmm, does it, my love?” Papa says, a soft smile on his lips as he watches you nearly glow. “What possibilities are you considering?”

“Well,” you say, sounding far away, “what if I could heal from this far away? What if I could attack? I wouldn’t even have to be on the battlefield and you all wouldn’t have to worry.”

Papa looks over at Aether, who exchanges a look with Special. “That’s certainly a possibility, my darling girl. It’s something to work toward…it takes a lot of focus to do things from long distances.”

You smile. “I’ve got this,” you murmur sleepily. And then you pitch headlong into sleep, and your men all chuckle softly.

“I like her confidence,” Jonas says, smiling.

Special nods but his expression is somber. “It is wonderful to see…but combined with her natural stubbornness…” He sighs.

“It’s unnerving,” Johannes says. “I don’t want to discourage her confidence but good god damn she can’t push herself so much.”

“She thinks everyone’s in danger,” Beta says, stroking his fingers through Earth’s hair. “So she’ll push herself to protect us.”

“Isn’t that what she’s been doing this whole time?” Water asks softly.

“True. But hearing about the angels…their plans…made it worse,” Air rumbles as he lightly rubs your thigh. “She thinks if she pushes, pushes, pushes, she’ll be ready.”

“Well, she can’t push tomorrow,” Jonas says. “The celebration is tomorrow night, we all must be there.”

Papa nods, and he smiles. “She will be pampered and loved all day, and we will make her into a vision so beautiful that heaven will be jealous. Jonas, I assume you have already had a suitable dress made?”

The king smiles to Papa. “You assume correctly. Would you like to see it?”

“That’s like asking if water is wet,” Papa replies, a hint of desire flashing in his mismatched eyes that Jonas can’t miss seeing.

The king clears his throat, averting his eyes so as not to be flustered. “I’ve been keeping it in my closet so it can be a surprise tomorrow.”

Papa stands, bowing toward the king. “After you, your majesty,” he purrs, meeting Jonas’s eyes despite the king’s best efforts, and the royal begins to sweat a little. But he stands, striding to the closet, trying to ignore the smoldering dark pope at his back.

He takes a deep breath to compose himself as he enters the walk-in closet, turns on the light, and carefully pulls out a full-skirted, floor-length silk ball gown in a green so dark, it looks nearly black. “She will look exquisite,” the king says as he looks over the dress, then turns to see Papa’s reaction.

Papa’s eyes widen, then darken. “My dear Jonas, we may not let her out of the room wearing this!” He touches the silky material and sighs. “You have magnificent taste. Tell me she will be bedecked in emeralds as well?”

“Of course. Emeralds set in gold,” Jonas replies, pulling down a jewelry box.

He opens the box to reveal a huge emerald drop pendant, set in gold and hanging from a thick gold chain set with more tiny emeralds. “The dress sleeves are off the shoulder, so the only thing fighting for attention with this will be her curves and her skin.”

Papa smirks. “I would say that our goddess makes these gems look like pebbles.”

Jonas nods. “That’s very true. Still, they do lend her some more sparkle.”

“And we do love seeing the look on her face when we give her these things,” Papa says evilly.

“We do indeed.” Jonas chuckles. He turns away to put the items back where they belong, then makes a sound full of anticipation. “Tomorrow night will be full of celebration…public and private.”

“One for the calendars, I think,” Papa agrees, eyes roaming Jonas’s form. The pope smirks and steps forward, pressing himself gently against Jonas’s back. The king stiffens in surprise, feeling a hot blush taking over his cheeks.

Papa’s smirk intensifies at the king’s tension. “I look forward to all the possibilities tomorrow night will bring,” Papa says. “Even tonight…should anyone care to…indulge.”

Jonas licks his lips, but doesn’t turn around. “Anything could happen,” he replies.

“Indeed,” Papa says, voice low and smokey. One hand comes around to rest on the other man’s chest, fingers slowly, slowly walking down the broad expanse. “Anything…at all…So long as you are...consenting…”

Jonas says nothing, just watches Papa’s gloved hand as it moves. “I do not… This could be…” He lets out a shuddering breath, suddenly very glad that Papa can’t look into his eyes. “There are others involved.”

Papa lets out a small grunt. “True. That’s how it has been from the start. I do not expect that to change. But,” he continues, slipping one finger just under the hem of Jonas’s shirt to play in his happy trail, “right now it is just us. And many, many things could happen with…just us…”

Jonas grabs Papa’s hand. “And what happens when it is not just us?”

Papa smiles into Jonas’s back. “The same as before … except there are more possibilities.”

Jonas swallows hard, definitely sweating now. The raw magnetism of Papa is impossible to ignore, and he’s rock-hard in his pants. “I-I…I…”

Papa chuckles, and gently backs away. “I can see that you are troubled by it. Well…take some time and think, my friend.” He turns for the door, humming to himself.

Jonas closes his eyes briefly, listening as Papa’s humming fades, then he huffs, a frustrated growl. He needs…. He makes a quick decision, and strides into the main room. “Ghoul.”

Fire’s ears prick, and he blushes faintly and stands. “Y-Yes sir?” The other ghouls watch in shock as Fire is…obedient? That’s never happened before.

Jonas’s expression is full of heat and desire as he strides up to Fire, grabs his chin, and forces him to look him in the eyes. “Are you ready to obey me?” Fire swallows hard, tries to look away, but can’t. Finally he nods once. “That’s not good enough, ghoul. I need to hear you say it.” Jonas tightens his grip on Fire’s chin. “Are you ready to obey me?”

“Y-yes, sir!” Fire cries, and Jonas smirks as he drags him to his own bed.

“Strip, and get on your knees. You’re going to choke on my cock for a bit,” he growls, and Fire is quick to obey, kneeling before the king and opening his mouth.

“So eager,” Jonas says, the words breaking over a snarl. “So ready.” He unfastens his pants, releasing his cock and stroking it once, twice. He rubs the tip over Fire’s waiting lips, then grabs the back of Fire’s head and makes the ghoul take his length, all the way to the back of his throat. Jonas hisses. “Yes. Good ghoul.”

Fire moans loudly, hands cupping Jonas’s ass as he works his tongue as well as he can over the thick cock in his mouth. Jonas groans again, fucking the ghoul’s throat, and it feels so good he has to pull away after only a few moments. “On the bed, ass in the air,” he commands.

Fire moves quickly and as he positions himself, Jonas prowls to the bathroom for lube. By the time he returns to the bed, Fire is in position. Jonas shifts him a little, then smacks one ass cheek sharply. Fire hisses at the sting, which Jonas rubs away. He looks up, catches Papa’s gaze, and snarls. He smacks Fire’s ass again. “What do you want, ghoul?”

“I-I don’t know, you’re the one who--ah!” he cries at the sharper smack the king delivers.

“Are you going to be a brat then?” he asks. “Because I have ways of dealing with brats.”

“No sir, no,” Fire gasps.

“Then answer my question.” Jonas runs his hand down Fire’s thigh, then back up to his ass. “What do you want?” Fire doesn’t answer; his brain is short-circuiting. Jonas chuckles. “I’ll help you out…just this once.” He leans over and says slowly, “You always want what I want.”

Fire shudders, trying to work some moisture into his mouth. “I….I want…what you want, sir,” he rasps, and Jonas smiles.

“Good boy,” he coos, and rewards him with a slow pump to his cock. Fire whimpers, trying to rut into Jonas’s hand. “No, no, stay still, ghoul,” Jonas commands, “until I say you can move.”

“Ok…”

Jonas’s hand stills. “What did you say?”

“Yes sir, yes sir!” Fire says quickly.

The king laughs. “That’s what I thought you said.” His hand starts up again, and Fire gasps out thank yous. On the other bed, Papa and Johannes are already sloppily making out, and Beta has Earth’s cock in his mouth. The other ghouls are watching and jerking off, groaning at so many sights before them. The rest of the wolves, meanwhile, are lying on various couches, reading or going over paperwork, accustomed by now to the sexy happenings that break out randomly that they don’t necessarily want to get involved in.

“Mmmmmm, looks like we started something, ghoul,” Jonas mutters. He drops the lube on the bed so he can grab Fire’s head and turn it, letting him see the action on the other bed while still slowly pumping Fire’s cock.

Fire groans as he sees Johannes eating Papa’s ass, and Beta deep-throating Earth. “Everyone’s so beautiful,” he rasps, and Jonas nods in agreement.

“Now, stay still.” Jonas dribbles some lube over Fire’s back entrance, making him hiss at the cool liquid.

A little more lube on his hand, and Jonas slides his slick fingers along Fire’s back entrance, making the ghoul hiss. Just as quickly, Fire says, “I’m sorry, sir--”

“No, it’s all right. You make as much noise as you want, ghoul.”

“Thank you, sir!” Fire gasps, and Jonas can see the man’s back muscles quivering with the effort it takes to stay still.

The king chuckles. “Such a good ghoul for me.” And he presses one finger slowly inside.

Fire lets out a long groan. “Thank you, sir…”

“Mmm, don’t thank me yet, ghoul.” All the way in Jonas’s finger sinks, and he waits a beat, two, three before he pulls his finger almost out, then back in again.

Fire whimpers, and Jonas feels the ghoul’s ass muscles flex. He keeps it up, slowly fingering the other man until he feels him relax a hair. Then he presses the second finger in, and Fire cries out.

“Ah, ghoul, you grip my fingers so good,” the king says on a groan. “Will you grip my cock tight like this?”

“Yes… yes sir,” Fire gasps before letting out another sharp shout.

Jonas chuckles darkly and starts pumping both fingers, adding a soft stretch as well. Fire makes a gurgling sound as his cock jumps, precum leaking off the tip.

Quickly, Jonas moves his hand up Fire’s cock, smears the precum over his own skin, inhales deeply. “I need you to be ready, ghoul, are you ready?” He glances over at the others, his eyes flashing at the sight of Earth straddling Beta, of Papa positioning himself between Johannes’s long legs. “Tell me you’re ready.”

“Y-Yes sir, I’m ready, I’m so ready to take you,” he wails, and Jonas closes his eyes for a moment, as if enjoying some beautiful music.

“Good boy,” he rumbles, and slicks his cock up. He presses his tip to Fire’s waiting hole, and snarls at how tight he is when he starts to push in.

He watches his cock spread Fire’s hole wide, and his shout matches Fire’s cry as he sinks in bit by bit. “That’s it, that’s it…such a good ghoul.”

The praise warms Fire and he cries out, “Please let me move, please, sir, please.”

Jonas smirks. “All right. Go ahead. Fuck yourself on me.” Fire shudders and does as the king commands, pulling forward and then pressing back, taking him balls deep.

Jonas throws his head back and lets out a shout. Fire’s movement is slow, trying to adjust to being so full, grunting with every push back.

Jonas is muttering filthy praises and occasionally giving the ghoul’s ass a firm smack. Fire is sweating with the effort it takes, gasping out breaths and Jonas’s name as he fucks himself on the king’s impressive cock.

Earth is riding Beta’s cock as Beta jerks on Earth’s, the two of them wrapped up in each other, trying to keep their murmurs and groans from disturbing you.

Earth whispers, “You feel so good, my clown.” And Beta moans his name--only you and Earth are still allowed to call him that. He sits up, kissing the little ghoul deeply, hands rubbing warmly over his back. Johannes is fucking into Papa hard, one hand fisting in the pope’s hair, the smaller man all but drooling in pleasure.

Special’s gaze is boring into Johannes, the arch-demon studying the wolf’s every move, licking his lips, and every so often whispering “yes, wolf, yes” to himself.

Johannes smirks and crooks a finger to Special, and the arch-demon slithers over there immediately. The wolf kisses him deeply, growling as Special’s long tongue explores Johannes’s mouth thoroughly.

Jonas can’t help it…his gaze is drawn to Johannes and Papa as they fuck. He watches Johannes’s cock slide, can hear the wet sounds… His gaze moves over…Papa is watching him, expression dazed but still able to smirk, letting out a sexy moan as Johannes hits that inner spot just right….

Jonas cries out and comes suddenly, filling Fire’s ass with his scalding seed, and Fire roars as the feeling triggers his own orgasm, all but humping the bed, as his seed splatters the king’s sheets and his own belly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck,” Fire moans.

Jonas grabs his hips and holds him tight against his own as his cock jerks inside Fire. “Don’t…don’t move, ghoul.”

“No…fuck…no sir,” Fire rasps.

Slowly, Jonas fully empties into Fire, and he gently pulls out and falls to the side, gasping for breath and sweaty. Fire himself feels his arms give out, and he oofs as he falls pretty much onto his face, quivering and messy with himself and Jonas slowly leaking from his asshole.

“You were a very good ghoul,” Jonas says in between heaving breaths. Fire, unable to speak, just beams. He almost doesn’t believe he was able to obey…

Jonas smiles and pats his cheek, then wobbles into the bathroom and cleans himself up quickly. He brings out washcloths and cleans up Fire as best he can, then sets the ghoul in a chair and strips the soiled sheets.

The bed sloppily remade, Jonas brings Fire over and the ghoul stretches out like a cat basking in the sun, lying on his side to watch the others. Jonas strokes him gently as he too watches the others, grunting appreciatively as Earth and Beta let out their own wails of pleasure as they come together.

Johannes reaches around and pumps Papa’s cock, and the smaller man bellows at the pleasure, writhing underneath his husband. Special is jerking himself off as he kisses Johannes still, all but tongue-fucking his throat.

You stir, the men’s shouts pulling you semi-awake. You roll over, see Papa and Johannes and Special in a tangle of limbs. “What have I been missing?” you say on a sleepy little moan, your hips rolling into a pillow without you realizing it.

Johannes pulls away to talk with you. “The king fucked Fire and I’m fucking Papa, and Beta and little dude are having fun,” he growls. “So, you know, nothing out of the ordinary.”

You look over, see Earth and Beta cuddling, and smile. “Awww, so sweet.” Then you stretch a little, hips still rolling without your permission. “I feel left out,” you say, a sleepy pout crossing your features. “No…no fair… having fun without inviting me…”

Special chuckles, turning from Johannes. “Well, you were asleep after working too hard. But…I can most certainly take care of you now, my sweet.” His tongue slithers from his mouth, wiggling lewdly, and you shudder.

Special’s chuckle turns dark and wicked. “Do you want my tongue or my cock, precious?” he says as he shifts over Papa (who looks indignant at being straddled without being asked first) and starts crawling toward you. “Or both?”

One by one, the wolves slowly look up from their places…Henrik inhales. “Someone likes the sound of that,” he says with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you receive Special attention...

Tim lets out a raspy laugh as he, Henrik, and John stare hard at you, nostrils flaring, eyes darkening, looking at you like they’re on the hunt and you’re a frightened rabbit. You blush darkly and gulp, but you try to hide your reaction behind a smile. “Both sounds really great,” you say, forcing yourself to look away from the wolves and over to Special.

“Then both you shall have.” The arch-demon settles before you, spreading your legs wide and lowering himself to your folds. He groans at your scent, nuzzling against your mound for a moment, teasing you. Your hips buck hard as you seek his mouth, heels digging into the mattress. “Now now, precious, you must be patient,” Special scolds. “Or must I get some wolves to hold you down?” You squirm at the suggestion, and Special chuckles. “I see… I bet I know a wolf or three who might be interested…”

Immediately Henrik and John scramble to either side of you, grabbing your arms and holding you down, as Tim grabs your hips. “Let’s see you move now, babygirl,” Tim says with a grin.

You struggle against their grips, to no avail. “No fair…” you moan as Henrik and John both begin nuzzling at your neck, while Tim leaves tiny kisses and licks on your belly. “Special…Special, please,” you rasp as the ghoul’s mouth hovers above your pussy and he stares up at you.

You whimper another plea, and he smirks, slowly lowering his head and lapping at you, but not touching your clit at all. You cry out, shuddering as he swirls that talented tongue around your opening, dipping in just the slightest amount as the wolves hold you firm.

Moisture begins to pool at your entrance, and Special hums as he tastes you. “So delicious,” he purrs. “So sweet. Don’t you want to give me more?” He gives your slit another lick, and your hips jerk against Tim’s hold.

You gasp his name as his tongue laves on your slit over and over, and he still isn’t touching your clit. “Please, please, touch my clit and I’ll give you more,” you wail.

The wolves are growling, Beta and Earth are watching you writhe, even Jonas and Fire have moved over to your bed in order to watch you, along with Air and Aether and Water … your cries have Johannes slamming into Papa harder than before.

Papa wails with you as Johannes pounds him without mercy, and you’re both just close enough to be able to touch fingertips. You both shudder in shared pleasure, and the sight is so touching to Johannes that he falters for just a moment, before picking up the pace again.

Finally…finally…Special’s tongue lightly taps your clit, driving a scream out of you, then as his tongue slides wetly against and over your clit, you gush, just like you promised. “Ahhh, delicious,” Special says. “Anyone want a taste?”

There’s immediately a clamor as everyone not currently engaged expresses their need for your taste. Air smiles and sits back. “I’m content to watch...for now.”

Special chuckles. “Okay, form a line, and you all get one lick each, so make it count. She’s still mine tonight.” And the ghoul smirks at you.

You whimper, and your cunt gushes again. Special laughs. “Are you making enough for everyone, precious? Such a good girl,” he purrs as he moves aside, gently pulling one leg wide to display you to the others.

Tim shifts his hold so he can pull your other leg up and back, then leans in. “I’m closest, so I’m claiming first lick.” He inhales and growls before his tongue runs up and down the whole of your pussy.

You cry out, bucking hard against his mouth, before Special pulls him away. “Next?” You whimper as Water grins and leans down, breathing over your pussy teasingly before taking a long, slow lick up your folds.

“Like an ice cream cone,” Water says when he pulls back, eyes bright. Aether moves in and takes his turn, the flat of his tongue swiping you from the bottom of your slit to your clit, and you gush again, a moan tearing through your throat.

“The sweetest cream,” Aether says, rubbing his cheek over your mound affectionately before moving aside. Henrik moves down from holding your arm, groaning at how good you smell, and he swirls his tongue around your clit before licking down, catching some of your gush.

Earth and Beta crawl over, and as if they choreographed it, they run their tongues over your folds at the same time, then smile at you before kissing each other. Earth blushes a little but Beta snugs him in tight. “I like kissing you when you taste of her,” he rumbles.

Earth blushes a little more, but smiles. “You and our goddess…well. It’s perfection.” There’s awws and playful gags (the latter from Fire and John), and then they roll out of the way to make room for the next supplicant.

John scoots down from his spot at your arm, hip-checking Beta and Earth playfully. “You two are gonna give me cavities,” he says on a chuckle as he settles between your legs, spreading your lips open before taking his turn with his tongue.

You whimper at John’s tongue working slowly through your folds, before pulling away with a teasing flutter over your engorged clit. He winks to you as he licks his lips to savor your taste, before holding you down again.

Special growls in between leaving bite marks along the thigh he is holding. “Anyone else want to get their licks in?”

Johannes laughs. “I think Papa wants one. Go on, husband of mine, crawl forward, but don’t you dare pull off of me.” Papa whimpers, but starts carefully crawling toward the sweet spot between your legs.

You don’t know which is hotter…Johannes being dominant, or the anticipation of Papa’s mouth on your dripping cunt. All you can do is pump your hips against Tim’s grip, letting out little cries as Papa gets closer…

“P-Please, Dante, please,” you cry, and the sound of his name on your lips nearly makes him come.

“Ah ah ah, you better not,” Johannes growls, “or you’ll be in so much trouble.”

Papa looks over his shoulder back at Johannes. “Oh wolf. Soon the tables will turn…and I will be on top….and your ass will be mine…”

Johannes smirks and fists his hand into Papa’s hair. “But until then, my husband, your ass is mine. Now…lick her like a good boy.” He forces Papa’s face against your pussy.

Papa’s tongue flutters as he takes a long, slurping lick, and your wail rings out as you thrash against the grips of the men holding you down. Growls and moans mix with your cry, and Johannes rolls his hips against Papa.

Papa moans loudly into your folds, and Special gives the go-ahead for Papa to continue. “After all,” he says laughingly as the pope eats at you, “it’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone make Papa submit.”

“Don’t let him fool you,” Johannes grunts. “He likes it.”

“Oh I know, wolf,” Special replies. “Almost as much as you like submitting to him.”

Johannes blushes faintly, but grins widely to Special. “Let me after your ass again without your fancy demon powers and we’ll see who likes submitting.” But this conversation goes unnoticed by you as you’re too busy writhing in pleasure.

“That sounds like a threat AND a promise, I can hardly wait.” Special winks at Johannes then turns his attention back to you and Papa, who is eating you with abandon, eyes closed, lips slurping at your pussy. And you can feel the coil tighten within you….

“Oh no, no, she can’t come yet,” Special says quickly.

Johannes, hand still fisted in Papa’s hair, pulls the pope off you, and he whines and tries to get back into your pussy. The wolf laughs, dragging Papa backwards and still fucking into his ass. “Not yet, husband.”

You are whining too. “Oh gods, oh please, that wasn’t… I was so close, please let me come…”

“Oh I will, precious, I will,” Special croons, “just not yet … you can’t come until I have my cock shoved so far up your cunt that you feel it in your tummy.”

You shudder at his words, and he chuckles darkly as he settles back between your legs. His tongue slithers back out of his mouth, swirling over your mound teasingly, before suddenly shoving into you, and you scream as you feel it writhing around your inner walls.

He pulls out as quickly as he had thrust in, and he gasps as he licks your slick off his face. “Dear Satan but you taste so good,” he says, smiling wickedly at you as you shake. “Last call for a taste, lads…anyone? Air? Fire? Kungen?”

Jonas smiles, snugging Fire up to his side and running his fingers through the ghoul’s hair. “You go ahead, Special. You’ve more than earned this.”

Special bows his head to the king, then smirks to you. “Well now…are you ready for me, precious?” And his tongue slides back inside you.

You wail and shake, almost thrashing against Tim, John, and Henrik, the wolves grunting as they adjust their holds on you. Special hums as he spreads your folds open and buries his face in you. The wolves caress your skin with their mouths and you feel your orgasm cresting again… Special pulls away once more. “Not yet, precious. What did I say?”

“I-I c-can’t…help it,” you whimper, shuddering hard. “Y-You just…feel so good.”

“I know, precious, I know,” he coos, gently rubbing your hips. “But you need to hold off. I want to make you come so hard that you pass out, and get a really good night’s sleep.”

His words make you whimper and tug against the wolves, who growl playfully. “Come now, my love, you can hold off, can’t you?” Henrik murmurs as he runs his nose back and forth along your upper arm.

“I can’t … I don’t want to,” you say on a shuddering breath.

“So impatient for my cock, is that it?” Special asks, his fingers teasing your folds, but not sinking inside you.

You shudder and nod frantically. “Y-Yes, yes, please fuck me, please make me come! I need to...just let me come...”

“Mmm…such a beautiful beggar. Let’s hear some more, my precious goddess,” he purrs, and suckles on your folds, nowhere near your clit. You whine, partly in pleasure and partly in frustration, and the wolves all grin and continue running their mouths and noses along your skin.

Air, no longer content to watch, slides in alongside you, opposite Tim, and lets one hand drift over your side, your stomach, as the other hand moves to your mouth. His thumb traces your lips before seeking the wet warmth of your mouth, and with a moan you suck on his thumb as you try to press your hips into Special’s mouth.

Air chuckles darkly as you suck on him, and Special’s tongue starts fucking into you again, and still everyone leaves your clit alone. You nearly bite down on the thumb in your mouth in frustration, needing someone, anyone, to touch your clit. The ghouls can feel how keyed up you are, and they snicker, knowing how explosive your orgasm will be.

Air pulls his thumb out of your mouth and drags it along one of your diamond-hard nipples, and you hiss at the sensation before John leans over and kisses you, sucking on your tongue.

You shudder hard, kissing him back, wishing you could touch his hair. You cry out and arch your back as Air leans down, sucking hard on one nipple as he pinches the other. Special chuckles darkly as you writhe as best you can, and Water has to come over to hold your other leg as it thrashes.

“Mmm, look how many of your loves it takes to hold you down for me, precious,” Special whispers. “Satan deliver me, you have no idea what this does to me, watching you thrash about while everyone restrains you, spreads you open for me.” His growl vibrates against your mound.

You shudder at his words, so turned on that your clit is starting to ache, and he smiles and, ever so carefully, brushes the tip of his nose against it. You nearly come from that, shrieking as electricity races up your veins, and the others have to double down on their efforts to hold you.

Special’s wicked laugh ends on a moan as he watches your juice slide out of you, your cunt pulsing in need. “Fuck. Look at this,” he rasps, “look at how wet she is.”

Tim and Air both groan. “I can’t,” Air growls as he presses his forehead into your side. “I can’t look anymore or I’m gonna lose it, Special.”

“Please!” you sob, thrashing in your loves’ hold. “Please make me come, please please!”

“Aaah…getting closer, aren’t we.” And Special lightly touches your clit with the tip of his nose again, making you squeal and strain. He watches your cunt pulse and seep, waiting for your coil to loosen a bit before nudging you again, this time just a bit more, before stopping again. When he leans in and softly licks your clit with just the tip of his tongue, you keen. “Almost ready?” he asks before licking you again, just a bit more pressure. You’re sure you’ve lost your mind; all you can do is plead for release, knowing that it’s nowhere near close...knowing that he’s in control. 

Finally, after several more soft licks and careful nudges, he drags himself up, rising to his knees. He removes his clothes with a thought, stroking himself as he stares down at you, watching you writhe and beg with a slow smirk spreading over his lips.

“Please…” you whisper, and he smiles.

“Whatever you want, my precious…” And he slides home, growling at how it feels to be sheathed in you. You wail his name, walls quivering around his cock, on the verge of an orgasm already.

Special holds himself inside you, and as your core clenches around his cock, he slowly lowers himself on top of you, his hands sinking into the mattress on either side of you, pressing his forehead to yours as he breathes slowly, shakily. “Fuck,” he whispers. “Fuck you feel…so good….so hot…” He swallows hard, then lifts up just a bit to look into your eyes. “You ready, precious?”

“Please.” you whisper, your eyes hazy with need as you look into Special’s. “Please fuck me, make me come, please...”

Special shivers. “You are exquisite, precious one.” And he starts to move, pumping inside you, slowly but steadily. He lets you feel every glorious inch he has to give.

He kisses you, swallowing your moans, before letting his lips trail fire along your jawline, to your ear, your neck as he fucks into you, each thrust pushing you closer to the edge. And all you can do is whisper, “more, more…”

He chuckles, darkly. “So greedy, little conduit. You’ll get,” he swirls his hips, just barely brushing your clit, “what I give you.” You wail, nails biting into his shoulders as you tremble underneath him.

“Ah, fuck, Johannes!” Papa groans, hair disheveled and looking very properly fucked as Johannes pounds into him.

Johannes shouts wordlessly in answer, and their cries mingle with yours as Special gradually increases his pace and Air’s hands continue to trace patterns on your skin, his breathing almost as harsh as Special’s.

You’re all but sobbing in pleasure as he pounds into you, and he snarls, “Are you ready to come, precious? Are you going to soak me in you?”

“YES!” you scream, writhing against your wolves. Special’s grin is feral as he starts rubbing your clit.

Henrik is whispering filthy encouragement in your ear…you realize in one brief second that it really does seem as though you can feel Special hitting your stomach with every thrust…and then you aren’t thinking anymore. You’re just sensation, and feeling…your orgasm is building, expanding… “Do it,” Special rasps. “Do it now.”

Your mouth falls open in a silent scream, and it feels like you shatter as you come and come and come. Your energy rolls through every man, and even the wolves can feel it. 

There’s a collective howl from every throat, and the energy from everyone is quickly swamping you. You try to tether yourself to Aether and Air, but your tethers miss and hit the ground, and everyone within 100 feet of your room suddenly gasps as your orgasm’s energy rolls through them.

Johannes and Papa both erupt, their orgasms hitting them with a ferocious intensity that loops back to you. Your back arches and you let out a raspy squeal as you squirt over Special’s hand.

Fire is writhing in Jonas’s grasp, and the king holds him tight, teeth clenched as he feels your energy finally start to ebb after a few moments. Everyone comes down, gasping for breath and covered in fluids, and before anyone can say or do anything, there’s a knock at the door. “My lord? Where is she?”

Your eyes widen in shock as you realize what happened, and it feels like a bucket of ice water has been poured down your back. “Oh no…”

Jonas, still catching his breath, stares at you. “What happened?”

More knocks come before you can answer. “My lord, we really want to see her. Please, we...we need to.”

Jonas rolls off the bed and makes his way to the door, cracking it open, and he very nearly gasps as he sees almost a hundred of his people crammed into the hallway. “...I’m sorry, my friends, she’s asleep. But there’s…” He looks down at himself, then back up at his people. “Hold on a second.” Shutting the door, he hurries through the rooms to grab some sleep pants, hastily pulling them on before returning to the door and opening it again. “Forgive me. There’s a very good reason you’re all feeling this way,” he says as he tries to offer a reassuring smile to the crowd around him. 

The young man at the door frowns. “But, my king, we all felt…well, something weird, and now all we can think of is her. What—?”

“I will prepare something for the rest of the castle to explain. It’s…a sensitive subject.” He smiles kindly to the young man and pats his shoulder as he steps out into the hallway and shuts the door. “Everyone, please, listen to me.” Despite what they’re feeling, he’s still the king, and silence descends in the hallway. “I know what you’re feeling right now. You all love her, and want her. But what you’re all feeling is temporary. There was an incident with how she tethered her energy--she’s still learning about herself. Tomorrow night, this feeling will fade, I swear to you. In the meanwhile, you all need to go back to bed. We have a ball to prepare for.” 

“If…if you say so, then...then we will...I guess,” the servant says, hesitating. Finally he bows and leaves, as does everyone else, and slowly the people trickle out of the hallway. The king waits until everyone has left, smiling reassuringly to the last person, before turning and slipping back into the room, shutting the door and leaning against it, watching you shudder and weep in Special’s arms.

The king chuckles and scratches his head as he moves back toward the very occupied bed. “There’s going to be a lot of awkward talks, I think.”

Fire chuckles, stretching. “They’ll get used to it, Kungen,” he says cheerfully. “Especially after masses begin.”

Johannes pulls out of Papa, who makes a soft “oof” sound. “My love, are you all right?” Papa asks softly as Johannes gently cleans his husband.

You bury your face against Special’s chest even as you reach for your loves. “Too…too…much…” you say between sobs. “I’m …too much.”

“You can say that again,” Johannes says with a laugh as he and Papa start to move toward you. Everyone takes a moment to catch their breath as both Papa and Johannes lay gentle hands on you, and Special nuzzles you, making sure you’re truly okay.

Gradually, your tears subside, your breathing slows, and you start to calm. As the others start to rise and clean up, talking and joking with each other, Special tucks you in close to him and murmurs, “What happened, precious?”

You burrow into him, shaking your head. “It was just too much.”

“No, you said you were too much. There’s a difference.” Special hums. “Tell me.”

You swallow, peeling your eyes open and looking up at Special. “That…I’ve been with you all for months now, and I’ve been training, and I…I still can’t control this energy inside me fully. I…I need to be able to control it, Special…”

His kiss is soft and reassuring. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, precious. Consider how little you knew when we first met, and how much you’ve learned and grown. Your progress is remarkable.”

“But it’s not enough!” Heat flares in your hands, making Special look down where your fists are pressed against him, little hot spots glaring on his skin before you pull your hands away. “See? I can’t… Special, what if…” your voice shakes, “what if I can’t ever control myself enough?”

He sighs softly, rolling onto his side and pulling you against him. “When I was a tiny demonling, I had trouble controlling my powers too. I was stronger than most around me, even at only fifty years—which is the equivalent of two for you humans. One touch could destroy a building, one wrong look and my energy would flare and kill someone. It took me decades to be able to control it. And you’ve had about…what, three months now? You need to give it time, precious.”

“But what if I don’t have time? What if the angels—”

Special halts your words with another soft kiss. “And what if tomorrow you suddenly snap your fingers and have all the control you need? You can play what if all day, and you’ll drive yourself mad. Don’t do that to yourself. Just one day at a time, precious. That’s all you need to do.”

You hesitate, and he raises an eyebrow at you. Finally, you sigh and nod. “I’ll try.”

He smiles and kisses you again softly. “That’s all anyone’s ever asked of you here.”

“I know.” You blush as another thought crosses your mind. “Gods, now the entire country is going to have to learn about my sex life. I’ll never be able to look at anyone here again!”

Special laughs, scritching his fingers through your hair. “As if the entire wing didn’t know already with all our noises!”

You groan and hide your face against his chest. “That’s not helping, Special!”

Special just laughs harder, and then Papa plucks you out of his arms. “My wife, my goddess, let’s get you cleaned up. Johannes and I want you in the bath to ourselves for a bit.” 

You smile softly--an after-orgy bath with just your husbands sounds like just what you need.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which emotions burn slow ... and high...

You melt into Papa’s arms as he carries you to the bathroom, where Johannes is already running the water, gathering towels, and joking with Henrik, Fire, and Water.  


The two ghouls and the bodyguard all smile to you and kiss your cheeks. They finish cleaning themselves up, still chatting and joking with each other, before saying good night and slipping out one by one, leaving you alone with your husbands. You sigh happily as Papa lowers you into the hot water, and they smile back as they surround you.  


They gather you to them, and silence reigns for long minutes as the three of you hold each other close and let the hot water rock you gently. You close your eyes, concentrating on feeling their warm, slick skin against yours.  


Papa kisses your shoulder, and Johannes nuzzles into your hair, and both the men hold hands over your lap. It’s peaceful, and you sink into the feeling, letting your fear from earlier melt away.  


“…so what’s going on with you and the king, my husband?” Johannes suddenly asks.  


Your eyes spring wide open as you look at Papa, at Johannes, who is overly focused on your hair, then back at Papa, whose expression is carefully casual. “Wait…what?” you ask.  


“I have no idea what you mean,” Papa says, his tone as careful as his mannerisms.  


“Bullshit,” Johannes growls. “Don’t fucking lie to me. Haven’t you learned by now I can smell them? He’s been fucking awkward as balls around you for the past two days.”  


Papa sighs. “I am sorry, my husband. It seems our dear king is attracted to me, and he doesn’t know exactly how to handle it.”  


“Well of fucking course he is, I already KNEW that for fuck’s sake,” Johannes snorts. And in answer to Papa’s questioning look, the wolf says, “He gets… He has this…thing…that happens when he’s uncertain, or emotional, like he can’t remember how to king, or even how to human… When he and I first got… well, I just know.” He stares at Papa. “What I meant was, have you talked to him? Is it mutual? Are you…?”  


Papa can’t help it; he laughs, clutching his stomach and all but rolling in the water. Johannes scowls, crossing his arms and waiting for Papa to get a hold of himself. Slowly, and after wiping away tears of mirth, Papa slips through the water, graceful as a cat, and cups Johannes’s face. “My love, my husband, my dear wolf. Unless I am related to someone, or they’re not of age, I am attracted to everyone! You cannot tell me that you haven’t noticed.”  


Johannes huffs and opens his mouth when you splash bathwater at both your loves. “WAIT. When did this start? How did I miss this?”  


Your husbands both splutter under the aquatic assault, and then Papa sighs and strokes your arm absently. “The second night that he slept with us. He jerked me off, and then was a little…off about it afterward.”  


You think back, trying to recall through the haze of orgasm. “Ok…but that doesn’t make sense. He…he isn’t…” You gaze at Johannes. “He’s been with … He’s…well, I guess I don’t know what he is, but given the situation…”  


“He’s open-minded,” Johannes says, giving you a sweet kiss before staring at Papa. “I know you’re attracted to the world, Dante, it’s part of your damn charm. But did you talk to him?”  


“I tried. He was…more embarrassed than anything,” Papa admits, sighing and leaning his cheek on his palm. “Overwhelmed might be another good word.” He flicks his eyes to Johannes. “If…you do not like this…then tell me, and I will not seek out any more encounters with your king. I do not want to hurt my husband.”  


Johannes sighs. “It’s not that. If that’s all it was, I wouldn’t be sharing my toys in the first place.” Papa chuckles and you blush. “I just…” Johannes looks at you and Papa quickly, and then looks off and says in an unusually quiet voice, “I don’t want him to be hurt.”  


Papa blinks in surprise. “Him…to be hurt?” He frowns faintly. “How would I hurt him, my husband?”  


“I don’t know!” he huffs, blushing faintly. “But he’s not…our relationship, the three of us, is fucking weird. He’s already with our wife, and sometimes me, and now you as well? What if he’s wondering how he fits into this?”  


You lay your head against Papa’s arm. “I think he already feels he’s in the way. He keeps trying to put the room separator up. Maybe that’s why he’s been…” you giggle, “awkward as balls?”  


They look to each other, then to you. “And how do you feel about this, our goddess?” Papa asks softly. “I know there’s the whole group, and then there’s us three…what if he wants to be in our special group?”  


“What, like…marry the king?” you ask, eyes wide.  


Johannes tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear, then strokes your face. “Well … yes, I guess that’s what we’re asking.”  


Your mouth opens and closes several times before you finally manage to squeak out, “Is that even possible? I thought… don’t kings have to marry princesses?”  


Johannes laughs softly. “Sweetness, in case you haven’t noticed, this kingdom isn’t like the rest of the world. Our king? Can marry whoever the fuck he wants. He can marry all of us if he wants.”  


You blink, swallowing. “But…wouldn’t that make me queen? I don’t know if I want to be queen…and what would you two be to him?”  


“An excellent question, my love,” Papa says, and he stares at Johannes. “What would that mean?”  


The wolf shakes his head. “I’m…not sure. The king has never had a queen or…consort of any kind. Knowing him, he would probably let you do what feels most comfortable.” Johannes pauses. “We would need to ask him.”  


Papa huffs a laugh. “He’s more than willing to marry you, my goddess. Maybe Johannes, they have a history. But me? I’m not so sure about that.”  


You grin faintly. “You give yourself too little credit, Papa. You’re a great catch!” Johannes snorts and bursts out laughing.  


“What’s so funny, husband? Do you not agree with our goddess?” Papa mock-glares at Johannes, then quickly grabs him by the shoulders and dunks him. “I am an amazing catch, admit it!”  


Johannes flails under the water, then wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulls him under too. They surface, grinning to each other. “Yes, Dante, you are a great catch, No doubt about it.” He kisses Papa, then grins. “And you would make a wildly appropriate consort.”  


“Well, let’s not rush things, my love,” Papa says with a laugh. “Your king is far from ready to take me as a consort. I’m not even sure if he’s ready to simply take me.” Johannes grins at your little snicker, and Papa winks at you before turning back to Johannes. “Give it time, my dear husband. Things have a way of…working themselves out.”  


Your two loves meet in a deep kiss, and you watch as they clutch each other, lips and tongues and teeth clashing. A little moan escapes you … they look so good together, you can’t stop the curls of heat that start moving through you.  


Papa chuckles as he breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to Johannes’s. “I think that our wife is enjoying the show.”  


“I think so too, Dante,” Johannes says, grinning at you. “Too bad Special wore her out. She could join in.”  


“Hey,” you pout, “I never said I was worn out.” You move in to them. “And even if I were, it doesn’t seem to matter when the two of you are involved.”  


They laugh softly, pulling you between them. “Oh, my love, we have so much time to enjoy each other’s bodies,” Papa purrs. “Besides, you need to be well rested for the ball tomorrow night. You won’t have much to do in the morning, I’ve seen to that,” and he sounds so smug that you frown suspiciously.  


“Papa…what did you do?”  


“Do?” He smirks then kisses you, deep and slow. “I didn’t do anything.”  


“Why do I find that hard to believe?” you say, reaching up and kissing him back, sighing into him as Johannes’s hands slide down to your hips.  


Johannes snickers. “Probably because our Dante is sneaky and devious.”  


“Even for all the good reasons,” you mumble into Papa’s lips.  


“You both love me for it,” Papa retorts, not breaking the kiss.  


Your only reply is to open your mouth to the onslaught of his tongue, and wrap one arm around his neck, the other arm slipping down and back to caress Johannes’s thigh. You can feel the length of the wolf all along your back, and his erection presses against you as his grip on you tightens just a bit.  


You groan into Papa’s mouth, before breaking the kiss to pout. “I see how you are. Saying, you have to rest, blah blah blah, and then you both getting me riled up.”  


Papa chuckles darkly. “My love, my goddess, all you have to do to get riled up is to look at us. It is not that difficult.”  


“I know, and it’s not fair,” you whimper.  


Johannes pulls you back into him, making you look up at him as he leans down. “Oh it’s totally fair, sweetness. After all, you get us riled up without doing anything more than just being in the room.”  


His hips roll against you and you moan. “Please?” you say on a whisper. “One more time…swear I’ll go right to bed after…”  


Papa gives you a look. “I will hold you to that, my wife.” And he pulls you up and out of the water, holding you in midair as Johannes goes to find some lube. You groan and kiss Papa again, who wraps your legs around his waist, hands on your ass to keep you stable.  


Papa’s cock rests against your folds, twitching as your heat seeps into him. In moments Johannes is behind you once again, and you writhe in Papa’s arms.  


They take you, together, fingers tangled in your hair and mouths not leaving your skin, and they make you come so hard that you pass out. Papa chuckles as they clean you up for the second time. “We made sure that she kept her promise to go right to sleep, eh?”  


“It was the right thing to do,” Johannes says as he rinses your hair.  


Jonas steps in as they are getting out of the tub, sees you out cold, and quickly moves to help. In no time he is wrapping you up in towels. “You two get yourselves dry, I’ve got her,” he says, his voice a low rumble. He dries you off and carefully carries you to bed.  


Papa raises an eyebrow at Johannes, who shrugs as he starts toweling off Papa’s hair. “Like you said, give him time,” the wolf rumbles.  


“Ah, so you do listen to me,” Papa says with a smirk.  


“Well…sometimes.” Johannes’s eyes glint with mischief. “Can’t do it too much, can I? Gotta keep that ego of yours in check.”  


Papa huffs a laugh. “And how am I to keep your brattiness in check if you will not listen to me?”  


“Hm, don’t know,” the taller man says cheerfully and drops his towel over Papa’s head. Papa lets fly a sharp smack on Johannes’s ass, and the wolf sucks in a breath, then makes a little “ooh” sound as he winks. “See? You’re already coming up with ideas.”  


Papa laughs. “You’ve no idea how much I’d like to punish you again, my wolf. You are…beautiful tied up and debauched…” The purr in the dark pope’s voice makes Johannes shiver and swallow.  


“You can debauch me anytime.” Johannes licks his lips, lets out a faint groan. “Fuck, how do you do that?”  


“Do what?”  


“Make me want to get fucked stupid.”  


Papa laughs. “It’s part of my charm, my love.” He heads for the door, hips swaying, and Johannes can’t look away from that perfect ass, mouth watering.  


“…..he’s gonna kill me one of these days,” the wolf mutters and dunks his head back underwater.  


Papa enters the huge main room to find it lit only by the lights that decorate the fountain, and devoid of ghouls and wolves. He watches as Jonas lies next to you, watching you sleep as he strokes your side. As he gets close to the bed, he hears Jonas murmuring that phrase. He’s heard several of the wolves say it before, but never the king. He smiles. Jonas sits up when he sees Papa approach. “Jonas…please…stay where you were.” He pauses, then says, “She wants you there.”  


Jonas’s gaze flits to Papa, then away. “I don’t want to be in the way.”  


“There’s room.”  


Johannes watches quietly from the bathroom door as both his king and his husband settle down on either side of you.  


They’re quiet as Johannes watches, silent and barely breathing. Then, Papa asks softly, “Why do you think you’ll be in the way?”  


There’s a pause, and then Jonas says softly, “Because you three are married. You…deserve your time together.”  


Papa is quiet long enough that Johannes starts to wonder…then the dark pope hums. “We know how to make that happen when we need it.” He pauses. “And she has made it quite clear that she wants you here.”  


Jonas’s eyes don’t leave your sleeping form, but Papa can still feel the weight of the king’s gaze. “And…what do you want?”  


Papa smiles. “I’ll always want everything. I am content and happy with Johannes and our goddess…and I will be content and happy if we add you into the mix as well. My feelings are not the ones we have to worry about right now.”  


Jonas laughs softly. “You are…fascinating. A flame to which every moth is drawn. And I am no better than any other moth. Just…if this is merely fascination, I hesitate to jeopardize everything, everyone else.” He frowns. “I am not used to such…interconnectedness.”  


“My dear Jonas, I am not sure how you would jeopardize everything else.” Papa’s eyelids lower and a smirk curls his lips. “Unless you plan to steal me away? Make me your consort, to rule beside you?” His voice is a purr, his white eye flashing when it hits the soft lights from the fountain. Johannes’s hackles raise a little.  


“I am a king, Papa,” Jonas says as he props himself up on one arm, head resting in his hand, the other hand still stroking you. “It is my job to consider the welfare of all my people, at all times. And I consider the welfare of everyone in this…group as well. Perhaps…developing feelings for you would cause problems…jealousy… I think of these things.”  


Papa smiles. “It will take time to get used to. Or to not, if you ultimately decide this is not what you want after all. You know that I will not be offended, of course. Consent is everything.”  


Jonas finally looks at Papa, his gaze intense. He reaches over and pushes Papa’s hair out of his face. “Absolutely fascinating,” he murmurs.  


Papa smirks, leaning into Jonas’s touch. “You flatter me, my king. But I am an open book to you, should you want to learn more….” Johannes finally comes over, wrapping his arms around your legs and using your belly as a pillow, right in the middle of the two of them, interrupting their moment.  


They look at him, then each other, and their laughter rumbles through the room. “Does someone feel neglected?” Papa asks.  


Jonas sobers quickly. This is what he is afraid of, and he makes a move as if he is going to get up.  


But Johannes wraps an arm around Jonas’s leg, grumbling and closing his eyes. “Just fucking stay. You’re still having nightmares, right?”  


Jonas hesitates. “But…don’t you want to have your loves to yourself?”  


“Yeah, I do.” Johannes leans over and bites Jonas’s stomach. “So fucking stay.”  


Papa hides his face in your hair, trying not to laugh. When you reach out in your sleep and wrap your hand around Jonas’s dreads, Papa gives up and lets out his merriment. “I think you’re outnumbered, my king, may as well give in.”  


Jonas, his heart warm and nearly tearing up, finally smiles and sinks his hand into Johannes’s hair. “Thank you.” He closes his eyes, and he can’t get rid of the smile, even as he falls asleep.  


Later, when an unsettling dream makes you sit up with a gasp, three soft, distinct rumbles comfort you. By the dim glow of the fountain lights, your sleep-blurred brain registers that your husbands and the king have you surrounded, their limbs tangled with yours and each other’s, and you smile as they pull you back down between them. You don’t dream the rest of the night.  


\------  


When dawn breaks, and the sun streams in through the windows, the king sits up, rubbing his eyes as he looks over his sleeping partners. You are angelic, the sun making your hair shine. Johannes looks peaceful, black hair a dark curtain over your skin. And Papa…looks almost innocent.  


He nearly snorts—he can’t imagine Papa was ever innocent. He sits and watches the three of you for a long time, not touching or saying anything, just…indulging in the beauty on display before him.  


Johannes wakes first, stretching against you and pressing soft kisses to your belly. You make a soft almost cooing noise in your sleep, making both men smile.  


“Don’t wake her,” Jonas whispers. “Papa wants her to sleep in today.” Johannes’s response is to bury his face in you, inhaling deep.  


Jonas chuckles and does the same, pressing his face into your neck, and letting your scent soothe him. He lies there for a few more moments before pulling away, getting dressed as he looks over his itinerary for the day.  


When he looks up, it’s to see Johannes standing right next to him, watching him. “I heard what you said to Dante last night.”  


“I know you did.”  


“You aren’t in the way.”  


Jonas raises an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”  


Johannes nods.  


The king’s eyebrow stays where it is. “If the look in your eyes were any more conflicted, you’d have punched someone by now. Please, my friend, speak your mind.”  


Johannes snorts. “You should know better than anyone what that leads to.”  


“Just because I know doesn’t mean you should stay quiet.” Jonas frowns. “None of this will work if you don’t speak when you need to.”  


“Says the man who can’t open his damn mouth and tell Dante he wants him.”  


Jonas blushes and stiffens for a moment, then relaxes and chuckles. “Yes, well…we both need to work on it I suppose.” He sighs and turns. “I’m starting to think that everyone wants him. His demon type must be incubus.”  


Johannes looks back at Papa sprawled across the bed, cock half hard, messy hair in his closed eyes, a smirk on his face even in sleep…and the wolf barks a laugh. “Yeah, it wouldn’t fucking surprise me. He’s … well, she called him sex on legs once, so yeah.”  


Jonas has to tear his gaze away from Papa, clearing his throat. “Yes. Yes well. Please, get dressed. We must finalize preparations for the ball, and I’d like both my bodyguards there.”  


Johannes pins Jonas with a glare. “You aren’t gonna be able to keep from dealing with this forever, you know.”  


Jonas merely shrugs. “We have work to do.”  


“Yeah, yeah,” Johannes answers with an eyeroll and a shove against his king’s shoulder as he moves to the bathroom. “You know I’m right.”  


The door closes behind Johannes, and Jonas looks back to Papa, looking more like a sinful painting than his flower’s husband. His fingers twitch, wanting to run through the soft, messy bangs on the pope’s face, and he growls to himself in frustration and turns his back, looking over his papers again.  


Finally, he rouses himself, knocks on the bathroom door. “I’m going to the office. Meet me there.” He doesn’t wait for a reply, just gathers his things, then moves to the bed. He gazes at you, strokes your hair and lets his hand roam down your backside…then across Papa’s stomach… Jonas gives himself a little shake and leaves.  


Johannes grumbles about impatient kings and finishes in the bathroom and gets dressed, kissing both his loves, and heads out. Papa’s eyes pop open, and he chuckles to himself—he’d been awake for the whole thing, of course. He stretches, then watches you sleep for a little while, enjoying the way the sun plays over your hair.  


Finally he pulls you in close with a little growl, running his hands over your body as you make sleepy little sounds against his chest.  


He must contain himself. Today you are to be pampered until the ball—not have him tie you in knots first thing in the morning. But you smell so good, and you feel so good…he buries his face into your hair and sighs.  


“What’s wrong, Papa?” you ask sleepily. “Is it time to get up?”  


His hold on you tightens. “No, my love, you’re sleeping in, remember? No work today.”  


You can’t help but smile. “In that case…” And you gladly fall back asleep. He chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to your cheek, and is content to spend the morning holding you, and watching you in the sun.  


It’s noon when you wake again, and you lazily stretch, smiling as Papa’s arms tighten around you. “A girl could get used to this,” you whisper.  


“Yes, I’m sure she could,” Papa says with a chuckle. “Are you ready to be treated like a queen, my love?”  


You blink up at him, and remember you asking what he did last night, and your eyes narrow. “Papa. You never answered me in the bath. What did—”  


There’s a knock on the door, and it opens to admit two women, who smile and bow to you both. “Good afternoon, Papa Emeritus. We’re here for your wife.”  


Your eyes widen as Papa laughs at your expression and kisses you soundly. “And she is ready for you, young ladies!” he says gaily.  


“Ready? Ready for what? How can I be ready when I don’t know what’s happening?” you say on a yelp.  


The girls giggle softly. “We’ve been instructed to make sure that you have a day full of pampering, and to make you ready for the ball tonight.” You’re speechless, looking back and forth from Papa to the ladies before the bed.  


Papa kisses you again, then sits up, tugging you with him. “Yes, yes, whatever she needs and more,” Papa says as he kisses your hands and gazes at you, almost totally oblivious to the surreptitious glances the two girls are giving him in all his naked glory. “Massage, sauna, manicure, pedicure, waxing—”  


“Wait, waxing? I don’t—”  


“Do you do those seaweed wraps?” Papa turns to the girls, who giggle again. “I don’t even know what a seaweed wrap does, but if you do it, I want her to have it.”  


The taller of the girls smile. “We do, Papa, and she will have it. Now, miss, come with us please.” The shorter girl holds out a robe for you, while the taller has slippers. You’re still a little lost, but you stand and let them help you dress, your eyes wide.  


You turn to him as the two girls begin to lead you away. “But, Papa, this is too—”  


“Too much, yes, I know, my love,” Papa says as he stands before you and tilts your head up so he can look at you closely. “But as far as Johannes and Jonas and I and all your loves are concerned, it is not nearly enough. So we make do. Now. No more fussing. Go. Relax. Let these beautiful ladies make you even more beautiful than you already are.”  


You flush, and then you kiss him swiftly and let them lead you out. They’re cheerful as they lead you down the hall, holding the double doors open for you as you step into a room that looks like it came out of a vacation magazine. Massage tables line the walls, there’s a giant hot tub in the center, barber stations along with mani/pedi seats and tables—everything you can think of for relaxing and getting done up, it was there.  


While you are settling in the lap of luxury, Papa dresses and goes to his office. He’s hardly there when his brother stalks in. “Where have you been all morning?” Damiano growls. “And where is the new Imperator?”  


“Good afternoon to you as well, _fratello_,” Papa says with a heavy sigh as he sits, almost flopping. “None of your concern, and none of your concern.” He pulls some papers toward himself, trying to pretend his brother isn’t there.  


“The whereabouts of the church’s leaders should never be in question. You need to be available for any problem or emergency.”  


“Do you have an emergency?”  


“That’s beside the point,” Damiano says haughtily.  


Papa growls in frustration. “There is not a church here yet. There are not even Sisters or Brothers of Sin!” He glares at his brother. “If you have nothing constructive to say, leave me.”  


Damiano returns the glare. “And what will happen when the church is here? When sisters and brothers take up their places here?” He steps in closer to Papa’s desk. “You must start the way you mean to go on, brother, and this start is a problem.” Damiano glances around, takes in your unoccupied desk. “Where is she?”  


Papa stands, scowling at him. “My wife, who has been doing almost nothing but working lately, whether for the church or her own powers, is taking the day off before the ball tonight. She is being pampered and cared for, and tomorrow she will start working again.”  


Damiano snorts. “In the First’s time and my time there was no such thing as days off.”  


“Yes, and how many brothers and sisters were harmed in those times?” Papa seethes.  


Damiano waves his hand dismissively. “They were weak. Unsuited to serve. As is your wife.”  


The chair screeches on the floor as Papa shoves it backward and out of his way, darkness coalescing around his head and canine teeth elongating into fangs as he bares them at his brother. “You will keep your filthy mouth SHUT when it comes to my wife! Have a little more FUCKING respect—she saved our fucking church!”  


A sneer crosses Damiano’s face. “That may be, but it doesn’t mean she should get elevated beyond her abilities. She is a conduit, and she is apparently good at spreading her legs, but that doesn’t make her suited to the responsibility of Imperator.”  


Papa launches himself at his brother, but instead smacks into the back of Satan, who’s looking at the ex-Papa, displeased. “Damiano. Was that slut shaming I just heard?” They ignore the raging Third at their back for now.  


“Of course not, My Dark Lord. I was merely complimenting her skill.” If Damiano is unnerved by Satan’s sudden appearance, he doesn’t show it. “It is not just any woman who will share herself with so many men.”  


Satan raises an eyebrow. “You always were a master of redirection.” They cock their head, tail curling through the air. “Tell me. Why are you being so difficult for literally everyone around you? You were happy with your harem. Why did you leave?”  


The ex-Papa flicks a quick glance at his younger brother then returns his stony stare to Satan. “You know I only wish to serve your church, My Lord.”  


“Being an asshole to everyone and slut shaming my wife does not serve anything, brother!” Papa roars, still trying to push past Satan and reach his brother.  


Satan looks over their shoulder, scowling. “Papa. Calm yourself or I will calm you.” Dante swallows hard, but takes some deep breaths and steps back, still glaring through the darkness around his head. “Thank you. Damiano. You are not serving me by insulting everyone and everything around you. You are only making their jobs more difficult. If you do not have anything constructive to do while you are here, then you will go back to your harem. Otherwise, I will simply conclude that you are jealous that your younger brother did what you could not.”  


“I could have done everything he did. If the clergy would have given me more time—” He stops himself; he’s already said more than he wanted to in front of his brother. “I am here. My…most favored assistant is joining me soon. I wish to serve.”  


“But will you actually serve and be helpful?” Satan asks, crossing their arms. “Or will you just get in everyone’s way, criticizing a country that just got its king back? If you think I have not heard your ‘complaints,’ you are sadly mistaken, child.”  


Damiano’s face tightens at “child”, but he says nothing. Satan tsks. “Always my most stubborn,” they croon as they stroke his face. “All right then. We shall see the true depth of your desire to serve.” They cup Damiano’s cheek, and they smile. “You do not like my Favored as Imperator. Very well. Then your role here will be to teach her. She has already been shown the practical aspects from your Imperator and from your brother. You will show her the spiritual. And if you do not like how she works after? You will only have yourself to blame.”  


Both brothers sputter. “My Lord!”  


Satan turns a bit to include them both in their stare. “You have objections to my command?”  


“Spending time with my brother’s wife is not my first choice,” Damiano says through gritted teeth.  


“Mmmmm, well, we so rarely get what we want, now do we?” Satan croons.  


“And I’d rather not have her around him,” Papa snaps, scowling. “She has enough to worry about without having to deal with his awful attitude!”  


“If she has dealt with everything so far, she can deal with Damiano being a dick,” Satan says with a sniff. “How quickly you underestimate her.”  


“I am not underestimating her, my lord,” Papa says through his own gritted teeth. “I am simply trying to save her any more stress!”  


“Or perhaps you are worried that you will need to add me to her rotating list of lovers?” Damiano smirks. “Perhaps she would prefer a different branch of the Emeritus line…”  


Satan yelps as they’re knocked out of the way by a fully demon Papa, who attacks his brother and kicks him through the wall. Satan sighs and snaps their fingers, and the wall is fixed, and both papas are immobile in chairs. “Damiano. This is why I still call you child. That was uncalled for, and also untrue. She seems to pretty much despise you. And while hate sex can be very enjoyable…she’s not the type.”  


Damiano opens his mouth and Satan stops him. “If you’re just going to goad your brother further, don’t.”  


He snorts. “I don’t want what my brother has. I never have.”  


“Bullshit!” Papa hisses. “You always—”  


“ENOUGH.” Satan’s voice thunders through the room.  


The two men quiet, staring at Satan, who scowls at them. “You are representatives of me. And here you are, acting like five-year-olds, whining instead of working this out like the adult leaders of my church! You should both be ashamed of yourselves.”  


The two papas mutter halfhearted apologies, and Satan rolls their eyes. “Please. Don’t hurt yourselves.” They cast aggravated glances at both men, then say, “We don’t need you to hug and kiss and love each other. But we do need you to work together. Or those angels will have us defeated without doing anything at all.” They look at Damiano. “You keep saying you want to serve the church. Serving the church is serving me. Are you going to refuse to do this? Or will you teach her, fairly, and give her a chance?”  


Damiano pauses, then nods once. “I will do this for you, My Lord.”  


“Then do it well. Or instead of going back to your harem, you will come home with me.” Damiano flinches the tiniest bit, then again nods once. “She is my favored for a reason. Keep that in mind.” They look to Papa, and sighs. “And you. You are still so easily riled by your brother’s unkind words.”  


“When they are against my spouses, yes,” he grumbles.  


“One day you will learn restraint and calm in the face of that which does not deserve your anger. I trust that day will be very soon.” They stare hard at Papa, until he bows his head.  


“….with all due respect, my lord,” Papa says, his voice soft as he raises his head again. “My loves, my wife and my husband, are very much deserving my anger turned toward their protection. I would not have someone who treats others like ants treat them as such.”  


Satan sighs. “My dear Papa, of course they deserve your protection and your anger toward those who mean them harm. But don’t be so quick to waste it on small things like disrespect. Both your loves are strong enough to deal with that, and they’ve shown you that. They need you to be strong for the big shit.”  


Papa sighs, but nods. “Yes, my lord…” But his heart is barely in it, and Satan shakes their head.  


“What am I to do with you boys? Well, you all have things to do, and so do I. If I let you go, you both promise not to kill each other? And you, Damiano, stop being such a dick.”  


“I don’t know if he can, My Lord, it’s in his DNA,” Papa drawls.  


Damiano snarls. “I will just to spite you, brother.”  


Satan claps their hands. “A spite-truce then. Excellent.” They give pointed looks to both men. “Don’t make me come back here and separate you again. You won’t like it.” And with that, they’re gone.  


The two papas find they can move again, and then stand, frowning at each other. “…tomorrow then. I will start her tutelage tomorrow. And…” Grudgingly he grumbles, “I will give her a fair chance. She has seemed…quick to learn.”  


Papa nods. “She wants to learn everything she can. If you are fair with her, she’ll soak up everything you teach her.”  


“Good.” Damiano pauses, as if he’s going to say something more, then just nods. “Tomorrow then.” He swoops out of the office.  


Papa sighs. “She and Johannes will be utterly thrilled when I tell them…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which battles are picked wisely ... or not...

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. You end up becoming fast friends with the two girls sent to help you relax, talking and laughing with them as they take care of you. When you see the gown that Jonas had made, you nearly burst into tears. “Oh my Satan, it is beautiful! Jonas is too much!”

“Our king has always had an eye for beauty,” the taller girl, Lorelai, says.

Nora, the smaller girl, agrees as she works on curling your hair. “You’ll never want for beautiful things if he has anything to say about it.”

“I believe it,” you say, sniffling and trying to hold back tears.

“No crying now, you’ll mess up your makeup!” Lorelai scolds good-naturedly.

You can’t help but laugh, and they grin to you as they work on your hair. They help you into the dress after, and give you matching pumps, and then bring out the jewelry, emeralds set in gold. They warn you again not to cry as your eyes start watering.

When you finally look in the mirror, you don’t recognize the woman you see staring back at you. The updo, the subtle makeup, the full gown, the bare shoulders highlighted by shimmering jewelry … none of it seems real. You inhale sharply. “You girls made me look …

“Stunning,” Lorelai offers.

“The king and your Papa and…Johannes won’t know what hit them,” Nora says with a wink. But you don’t miss how she hesitates on your wolf’s name, and you feel your heart sink a little. It must have shown on your face, because Nora winces and looks down. “I’m sorry, my lady. We…we’re trying to think of him as we used to, but it’s…”

“Not easy to forget how terrifying he was,” Lorelai finishes.

In your mind’s eye, the image of the clown pulling himself in through a window flashes, and you shake your head. “Yes, I…I can understand that. He…he was… very frightening. And I only dealt with him very briefly. You all had more time…”

Lorelai fusses with your skirts so she can look away. “You’d be alone in a hallway and suddenly he’d be there behind you, screaming, flipping his dagger around…” she shudders.

You gently take her hand, and you take Nora’s as well. “He’s not like that anymore. I promise. He’s…coarser…and not as carefree. But he’s a good man. He loves this country, and the people still.” You pause, eyes filling with tears for a different reason now. “The look on his face the other night, during the meeting in the Hall…he was lost, and so lonely…”

“Maybe he deserves to be.” Nora blushes hard, pulls her hand away from yours. “I am so sorry, my lady, I…I…I can’t… I know what happened, I know what our king has said… it’s just so…”

You look at her in shock, and your face closes, becoming guarded. Without a word you stand and leave, ignoring Lorelai calling after you. You send your energy through the halls, looking for your love, and you find him outside the door to the king’s office. He blinks when he sees you, and then he really sees you and his jaw drops. “Sweetness, you…” You stand next to him, lace your fingers together, and stare straight ahead.

He stares at you, stunned and beyond words for the longest time. Finally, he squeezes your hand. “Sweetness, not that I mind because good god damn you are so beautiful you’re killing me…but what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be getting ready to make an entrance in the ballroom….”

You don’t say anything. You can’t, any words are stuck against the lump in your throat. You just stare at the wall, and you hold Johannes’s hand until your knuckles are white. 

“Sweetness…you’re starting to worry me,” he murmurs, reaching out and gently cupping your cheek.

“I’m fine,” you manage to whisper.

Johannes’s laugh is a bark. “Like fucking hell you are.” He turns your face toward him, looking down at you with a softness in his eyes. “Sweetness. You’re on the edge of tears and you’re so tense, you’re gonna need to go back to the spa. What’s. Wrong.”

“I’m never going back to that spa,” you whisper up to him, so much conviction in your voice that it makes him fall silent for a moment. Finally he just pulls you into his arms, taking your hair out of the elaborate updo it was in, fingers threading through it, and he holds you tight as you begin to shake.

“Fucking christ,” he whispers. He looks around, then makes a quick decision, opening the door to the king’s office and whisking you inside. Jonas looks up. “What the—”

“I’m sorry, I know you didn’t want to see her til she made her entrance, but she’s freaking out and I don’t know why.”

Jonas’s eyes widen, and he’s up and moving around the desk in a flash as Johannes sits you down. “My precious, beautiful flower, what is wrong?” Tears are falling down your cheeks now, and you lean forward and whisper in Jonas’s ear.

Jonas’s face darkens as he listens to you, looking up at Johannes and frowning. When your whispers dissolve into tears, he cradles your head in his hands, and hums to you. “Oh my flower, my flower,” he says softly.

He lets you cry for a few minutes, then gently picks you up and hands you to Johannes. “Please, take her to our rooms and make her comfy. I have…things I must do.”

Johannes sighs. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Not right now I’m not. Please, go.”

Jonas moves to the door, and when he opens it, he startles—Lorelai is standing there, wringing her hands and shaking, shockingly pale, eyes wide. “My king, I— oh, she’s here, oh good, oh, oh…” She trails off as the king stares down at her, and she curtseys low. “I… I…”

Jonas sighs heavily and moves out of the way. “Please, come in. Where is Nora? She should be here.”

“S-She…I’m sorry, your majesty. She’s in the med ward right now. She fainted when our lady left.”

Johannes moves to the door but you squirm. “No, I don’t want to leave, put me down,” you say.

“Sweetness--”

“My flower--”

“Put me down,” you insist.

Johannes hesitates again, then sighs and sets you on your feet. Lorelai comes in, not even looking at your husband, and makes an equally deep curtsy to you. She opens her mouth, but you beat her to it. “No. I am not the one who needs an apology.”

Lorelai’s quick gaze darts from you to the king to Johannes. The king interrupts. “My flower, I thought you said it was Nora whose words were most cutting.”

“They were. But Lorelai said nothing before I left the room, so I highly doubt those feelings were only Nora’s.”

“You…you are correct, my lady. I don’t…I don’t want to be scared anymore.” Lorelai turns to Johannes and makes an even deeper curtsy than to you or the king. “Johannes. You are no longer the angel’s puppet. I will try my best to remember that going forward, you and Beta both. I am so sorry.”

Johannes stares at her. “Thank you…I guess. But I still have no idea what’s going on.”

The king puts a quelling hand on Johannes’s shoulder as Lorelai turns to you, head bowed. “I know you said you don’t need one, but I am sorry, my lady. We…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Thank you.” You don’t say anything else; you’re not really sure what to say. She looks like she’s going to say something further, then simply curtsies and leaves. “….fuck,” you whisper, closing your eyes.

“Would someone PLEASE tell me what the fuck is going on?” Johannes demands, his voice rising but not yelling…yet. “I fucking hate this secrets shit.”

Slowly, angrily, you recount the conversation. Johannes looks down, swallows once, then tries to smile. “You cut short your relaxing day for something like that? Sweetness, I’ve heard worse from Air.”

“No! No, that’s worse because he doesn’t mean it!” you spit, and Johannes goes quiet. The look in his eyes, resigned, and so sad, makes you burst into tears and throw yourself at him, hugging him so tightly he can barely breathe.

“Ah christ, sweetness,” he finally says as he wraps you in his arms. “You… you gotta…”

“I know you said to leave it be, but I can’t. I just can’t, Johannes! Not if they’re going to say rude things right to my damn face! She’s lucky all I did was leave!”

Johannes and Jonas trade glances. “What do you mean, my flower?” Jonas asks softly.

“I mean, I almost pulled a you with Copia. I was so angry, and so sad, that I was sick to my stomach. Instead I just…walked away.” You press your face into Johannes’s chest. “I don’t think I want to go to the ball tonight.”

Both men sigh. “Well, that’s your choice, I suppose,” Jonas says. “If you want them to win, then by all means don’t go.”

You raise your head and squint at Jonas. “What do you mean, if I want them to win? Who’s them?”

“Nora, Lorelai. All the people who are afraid and angry with Johannes, who might think and say rude things to you about him and Beta. Your not attending will tell them they are right. But if that’s what you want…”

“Bullshit!” you spit at him, scowling. “My not attending will tell them they’re assholes that I want nothing to do with if they’re going to say awful, untrue things about the people I love!” You stomp out of the room and grab Beta’s hand. “Come on. We’re going on a picnic tonight.”

“Sweetness!” Johannes calls to you but you don’t answer. He curses as he looks at the ceiling, then at Jonas. “Why do I suddenly feel like I fucked this evening all the way up?”

The king shakes his head. “You haven’t, my friend. My comment didn’t help anything though. And neither did theirs.”

You’re halfway down the hall already, Beta allowing you to drag him. “Isn’t not going bad?” he asks, trying not to show that he’s delighted with this turn of events.

“Right now, Beta, I don’t know, and I don’t fucking care,” you nearly growl as you make your way back to the rooms, glad to see that no one is there.

He helps you undress, and he frowns. “Seems like a huge waste of everything. Papa isn’t going to be happy, he set this all up for you today.”

You feel a pang of guilt, before you shove it down. “I’ll make it up to him. Besides, I have a feeling he’ll understand. And anyway, it’s not my fault my relaxing day got ruined.” You change into your most comfortable clothes and slip your sandals on, then head for the kitchens, requesting a few sandwiches, some fruit, and some wine.

Eliza, the head of kitchens you’d met the other day, overhears your request and gives you a questioning look. “Now I know I said you ask whenever you want, but don’t you have somewhere to be,” she looks at a huge wall clock, “really darn soon?”

Your smile is tight and brittle. “Not tonight I don’t, Miss Eliza,” you answer, trying to stay polite but on the edge of snapping.

She frowns, and her eyes soften a hair. “What happened, hun?” She motions you over, seating you out of the way of the kitchen bustle as Beta hovers.

You open your mouth to refuse to say, but the story comes out regardless. “…and I just don’t feel like being around anyone right now,” you say tearfully.

“Well, of course you don’t.” Eliza pats your hands and shakes her head. “Foolish girls, and that Nora, it’s a wonder she can walk what with one foot in her mouth all the time.” She gives you a hard stare. “Now, I know you know you can’t always run off when things like this happen, am I right?” You open your mouth but Eliza stops you. “I know, I know, you don’t wanna deal tonight, I’m not saying you should. I’m just making sure you know, a girl in your position, in charge of a church and all…you can run this time…but probably not every time. Know what I’m saying now?”

You nod. “I do know. I want to do the best I can for this church, Eliza. I just…”

“I know. It’s okay. The second Johannes will be with you, right?” You nod, and she pats your hand again. “We’ll get you filled up then.” She stands and barks some orders, and in no time you have a basket with sandwiches and several bottles of their best wine.

You look up at Beta and smile. “Ready, my clown?”

He grabs the basket and a wild grin spreads across his face. “Lead the way, rebel girl.”

You laugh softly, but you take his hand and start running through the halls. He lets out an exhilarated whoop as you both run, dodging people and rushing out a side door. You run for the treeline, laughing, and for a moment all the bad feelings from earlier are gone.

Once you hit the treeline, Beta takes the lead, and after a few minutes you find yourself in a secluded little spot that you would never have found on your own. You stop, catching your breath. “What a quiet little spot, I like it.”

“We…I used to hide here, sometimes.” Beta shrugs. “I figured…you’d like it.”

Your eyes widen, and you come up to him and hold him close. “We’ll give this spot better memories, Beta.”

He blinks down to you, then smiles softly and hugs you tight. “We will. Thank you.”

“Let’s break out that wine, Beta, I think we both deserve a drink,” you say softly as you rub your cheek against his uniform shirt.

“Sounds good to me!” he says happily, pulling the cork out with his teeth and offering you the bottle.

“They packed cups you know,” you say with a giggle.

“Fuck cups,” he grunts, and you grin and take the bottle.

“Yeah! Fuck cups!” you cheer and take a swig.

Beta’s wild laugh rolls through you, and you join in, feeling a little wild and out of control yourself…and for once liking the feeling. He swings you around in a tight little circle, and you let out a little whoop.

He laughs even more at your whoop, and he kisses you hard before looking you in the eyes. “You’re so beautiful when you let go!”

You flush, and sniff playfully. “Are you saying I’m not beautiful any other time?”

*Nope. You’re always beautiful,” he says, grinning. “But when you let go? Girlie, you put the stars to shame.”

You look up at him, eyes wide. “Beta, since when did you get poetic?” He shrugs, embarrassed. You laugh softly, pulling him down to kiss him sweetly. “I love it. I love how comfortable you are with yourself now.” He continues to look embarrassed, but happy that you’re happy.

Trying to take the focus off himself, Beta nods toward the basket. “You want to eat?”

You glance at the basket, then back to Beta. “Nope,” you answer before you take another swig of wine.

He chuckles. “You can’t have just wine for lunch. Or dinner. Or whatever.”

You giggle. “I won’t but right now I just want wine and you…” You grin and kiss him again, then send your consciousness out, finding a small lake nearby. You let out another whoop and start running.

“What the hell…” Beta grunts, hurrying after you. “What are you doing?” he yells. When he catches up to you, you’re already at the edge of the lake and half undressed. “What are you doing?” he says again.

“Swimming!” you say gleefully, shucking your pants and underclothes. You pause. “Wait, can you swim?”

“Yes, I remember how.” He grins. “I like you unpredictable!” He starts undressing as well, as quickly as you did.

You don’t wait for him, you let out another whoop and jump into the lake, then promptly holler again. “Oh man, this water is cold!”

Beta’s laugh echoes across the lake. “Shoulda tested it first, girlie!”

You laugh, then use some of your energy to push him into the lake as soon as his clothes are off. He yelps as he goes under, but he surfaces, laughing. “Oh, you’re in for it!” And you shriek in joy as he grabs you and pulls you under.

The two of you tussle playfully, dunking each other and splashing about until he grabs you and holds you close. “You’re so…slippery,” he growls.

You shiver at the growl before smirking and rubbing yourself along the length of him. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Fuck no,” he rasps, and kisses you hard, full of teeth and tongue.

You wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, pressing closer on a moan as Beta devours you. His hands slide down to your ass. “Right here in the lake?” he growls again.

“O-On shore,” you gasp, and he carries you out, laying you down on the soft grass without breaking the kiss. His hard cock ruts against your mound, and you cry out, bucking into him.

“Don’t…don’t tease,” you whisper as he does exactly that. “You always tease…”

He moans against your mouth. “But you like it….”

“I need you, Beta, please,” you whimper into his ear, and he groans, sliding his cock up and down your folds now, gliding perfectly across your clit.

“Beg me, girlie,” he says against your mouth. “You know I like it when you beg.”

“Oh Beta,” you breathe as your hips buck over and over. “Oh Beta please.”

He laughs. “I know you can do better than that.”

“Please. Please fuck me, please, I-I need you so badly...”

“Mmm, better, but not quite there,” he growls, then bites down hard on your throat.

Your scream is raspy and you claw at his back and shoulders as a mix of pleas and curses fall from your lips. He laughs into your skin. “There’s my girl, there she is,” he soothes.

You shudder, peeling your eyes open to look into Beta’s eyes. “Please,” you whisper desperately. He holds your gaze, the seconds ticking by like years, before he suddenly plunges into you, making you scream again, and your nails leave red lines down his back.

He howls as he buries himself in you all the way, holds himself there as you writhe against him, watching you. “That’s it, wild girl, that’s it,” he snarls, “fuck yourself on me.”

You all but gurgle his name and do as he says, hips rolling on his cock, and you both kiss at the same time, mindless noises lost in the other’s mouth. He nips and bites at your lips, sliding his tongue along yours as you envelop him over and over.

Finally Beta, lost in your scent, your sounds, your cunt, starts taking over, pushing your legs wide and pounding himself into you. And you…let go.

You stare up at him, at his beautiful face above you, snarling in pleasure, and the sight is enough to make your muscles lax, for white light to creep in on the edges of your vision. His cock feels so good plowing you open, making lightning dance up your spine.

Your wail is quiet at first, but it quickly grows louder as everything inside you tightens, faster, harder… you call his name over and over…soon Beta is panting your name…the two of you, your voices melt into each other…and your orgasm breaks over you.

Your screams melds with his roar, and he fills you to near overflowing as you squirt the both of you over the grass. He bites down on your shoulder as he ruts into you, growling and howling like an animal, making you orgasm all the harder.

While you and Beta convulse together, a panicked Papa bursts into the Blue Room, startling Jonas and Johannes, who are preparing for the ball. “Where the fuck is she? What fucking happened?”

“Hey, whoa, easy,” Johannes says, moving to his husband and cupping his cheeks. “Some shit happened with the girls you sent her to relax with. Have a seat and we’ll explain, okay?”

The story unfolds quickly, and Papa sinks onto Jonas’s bed, running his hands through his hair and cursing. “Perfect. Just perfect.” He huffs in frustration. “But where is she now?”

“Honestly, we don’t know. She wasn’t in a sharing mood when she left us,” Johannes says sheepishly. “Beta is with her, though. He’ll keep her safe.”

Papa growls. “I will leave her alone. But I am not comfortable without knowing where she is.” A thought makes Aether blink into the room. “Please locate our goddess. Just…where she is please.”

Aether blinks. “I take it things did not go well,” he murmurs, then closes his eyes and smiles. “They are on the shore of a small lake in the forest, about three miles from here.”

A sigh of relief rushes through all of them. “It’s farther than I like but, as you say, Beta is with her.” Papa frowns then turns to Jonas. “I feel as though I’ve made a mess of your event tonight. I apologize.”

Jonas snorts. “Johannes has already tried to apologize. Save it, Dante. You are not to blame here—everything can be tied back to the angel. If it hadn’t fucked this entire country up…” He scowls, then looks to the two men. “We will honor her wishes. The ball can still happen without her and Beta.”

Papa bows his head. “If you are sure, Jonas.” 

The king nods as he sits down next to Papa and embraces him. “Of course I’m sure. The people will have many more chances to meet her. Tonight they can focus on you and the ghouls.”

Aether chuckles. “Are you saying that we are far less interesting in comparison to our goddess?”

Jonas laughs. “No offense…but yes.”

They all laugh, then Aether sobers. “I better go tell Earth. He’s going to be disappointed…”

Johannes laughs softly. “She’s with Beta, his two favorite people. Wouldn’t surprise me if the little dude also skips and just hurries out to be with them.”

Papa smiles at the thought. “I would not begrudge him that if he wished. He doesn’t do too well with big crowds like this anyway.”

“When you put it that way,” Aether says, “maybe Earth will be the happiest of all of us tonight.” He bows and blinks out.

Papa closes his eyes. “This day certainly did not go the way I wanted it to.”

Jonas, without even thinking, starts stroking Papa’s hair soothingly. “If it’s any consolation, none of my days since waking up have gone the way I expected.” That gets a laugh out of the pope, and Jonas grins to Johannes, who smiles back, still unsure how he feels watching his husband in his king’s arms.

As if he can read his mind, Papa looks up, focuses on Johannes. “Why are you over there and not here, my wolf?” He tilts his head, and in no time, Johannes is on his knees in front of Papa, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Papa’s lap. The wolf shudders a bit as he feels two hands on his head, and tears threaten at the corners of his eyes.

“Why can’t things ever go fucking right for her?” Johannes says, choked up. “I thought she’d be happier here with all of us….”

“She will be,” Jonas soothes, “just…maybe not right away. It’s going to take time for this country to get back to its original splendor.”

The three of them are quiet for a moment, connected to each other. Then, “I’m no good with patience, my king,” Johannes mutters, and both Jonas and Papa snort.

“We’ve noticed, my husband,” Papa says before he nudges Johannes and makes him look up. “We love you anyway.” He leans down and captures Johannes’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Tell me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“Did she look as good as I thought she would in that gown?”

Johannes and Jonas both growl at the same time. “Better, husband,” Johannes says, and the grip he has on Papa’s thighs grows a little harder. “It was all I could do not to take her in the hallway.”

“She was a vision…I’ve yet to find a color she doesn’t look good in,” Jonas muses.

Papa groans. “I wish I could have seen her. I should have stayed with her all day. It would have been better than dealing with what I ended up dealing with.”

“We could always have her try it on later.” Johannes smirks. “I want to eat her under it.” Then he blinks. “Wait, what did you deal with?”

Papa’s sigh is long and resigned. “My brother and I … fought.”

“That’s not new.”

“It got…ahh, physical. Satan stepped in.”

Johannes’s eyebrow raises. “Ah. That’s new.” He looks Papa over. “Are you all right?”

“Yes of course,” Papa says quickly. “But Satan has decided my brother needs something constructive to do while he’s here--”

“Good, it’s about damn time.”

“So my brother has been commanded to teach our goddess the religious studies of the Church.”

“No.”

“It’s already done.”

“I don’t care, I don’t want her around him.”

“Satan commanded it, my love.”

Johannes snarls and stands, pacing. “I don’t care if Satan, God, and my king (no offense) all commanded it at once! I don’t want him near her!”

“Those are strong words, wolf.” Satan’s voice rings through the room suddenly, and Johannes whirls around to face them as they sit on Jonas’s bed, snarling only a little.

“Fuck yeah, they’re strong words, because I fucking don’t want that asshole near her.”

Satan laughs softly, though there’s a slight flicker to the tip of their tail, a warning that they’re not one hundred percent pleased. “My precious pup, you were not here when the Second was in charge. Yes, he’s an egotistical asshole--but he worked as tirelessly for the church as your husband does. And while he’s much more…hm, brusque? He also did not hesitate to help anyone who had a problem--of course, he was a dick about it, but it was still done. I have a feeling that they will eventually get along--it will simply take time.”

“So because you say so, we’re just supposed to go along with it, even though we don’t agree? Fuck that, that’s bullshit.”

Papa is at Johannes’s side instantly. “Johannes.”

“I told you I don’t care.”

Jonas stands, bows at the waist to Satan, then claps a hand around Johannes’s mouth and drags him out of the room. Papa sighs, turning to his lord. “I am sorry about him.”

“He means well,” Satan soothes, all but lounging on Jonas’s bed. “I cannot blame the pup--of course, the feeling I got that he’d attack me over it, well, that wouldn’t have ended well for him.”

“I am well aware, my lord,” Papa replies. “And he will realize that as well, once he calms down.”

Satan’s laugh rings out through the room. “Oh I think you’re being far too optimistic about that, my dear Papa.”

The pope smiles weakly. “Well. Optimism gets us through the day, right?”

Satan chuckles and leans down, kissing Papa fondly. “Always so cheeky. It’s what I love about you.”

And they’re gone, and Papa sighs. “I need a drink.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which responsibility is both laid aside...and taken up...

Earth stares at Aether for a full minute, letting the total meaning of his words sink in. “So…so…they’re not going at all?”

“No, they’re not. In fact, our goddess already left the castle. She and Beta are out on the grounds, at a lake.” Aether smiles. “Are you all right?”

“Oh thank Satan!” Earth breathes as he starts to change out of his dress uniform.

Aether laughs. “I take it that you will not be joining us at the ball then?”

“N-No. I have been…well. Dreading this all day,” the little ghoul replies, throwing on his normal clothes and grabbing some towels just in case.

“Papa figured,” Aether says with a grin. “That’s why he’s okay with you skipping. You make sure they’re good, all right?”

Earth nods, eyes bright. “Of course.” He pauses then says, “You don’t…well. You don’t think they’ll…mind, do you? Maybe…maybe they want…”

“Stop right there, brother. They would have to be insane if they were bothered by you joining them.” Aether pats his shoulder. “Don’t overthink. Just go.”

Earth blinks, then takes a deep breath and nods, smiling to his fellow ghoul. “Thank you.” And he blinks away.

Aether shakes his head as he goes to prepare for the ball. “Too cute for his own good.”

Earth blinks in several yards away from the lake, getting his bearings before he moves toward the scent of water. And when he sees you and Beta, he stops, taking a minute to just watch the two of you.

You’re still tangled in each other, and he’s nuzzling happily into your shoulder and neck. Your clothes are piled in a heap next to the lake, and your fingers stroke through his wet hair. “Beautiful,” Earth breathes.

Beta startles, raises his head, on alert immediately. When he sees Earth, he sighs and lets the tension out of his body. “Fuck me, my ghoul, you snuck up on me!”

Earth giggles. “A herd of elephants could have wandered by and I don’t think either of you would have noticed.”

You giggle and reach out for him. “Come join the cuddle pile!” He drops the towels he was holding and eagerly comes over, letting you both fold him between you two. You and Beta both coo at how adorable he is, neither of you can help it.

He blushes hard and giggles breathlessly. “I…wow. Ha. I’m way overdressed tonight.”

“We can fix that,” Beta growls playfully as he tugs at Earth’s clothes. “We can get you wet too.”

“Oh, well, uh. I mean. I am an Earth ghoul—we don’t, um, usually do so well in the water,” he admits, and you blink.

“Can you swim?”

“Ah, well, ha. Kind of?” he hedges.

“Would you let me teach you?” you ask gently.

Earth hesitates. “I…I don’t…well. If you really…I just don’t…well. Well. It’s not that I don’t trust you…I do. I don’t trust … it.”

Both you and Beta stroke the unnerved ghoul lovingly. “But you’re always taking baths, you like them,” Beta argues, confused.

“Baths are…baths. Lakes are…not.” Earth scowls a little.

You giggle softly. “I understand, Earth. If you don’t want to swim, I won’t force you. You can sit on the shore and watch Beta and me.”

Beta pouts, but nods. “I still don’t think I understand. But if that’s what you want.”

“What I want,” Earth says softly, “is to be right where I am.” And he kisses first you and then Beta, soft, deep kisses that make your toes curl and have Beta growling into his mouth.

“Well,” you say, a little breathlessly, “I suppose that swimming can wait.” Earth makes a cute, happy little noise, and nuzzles into your neck, Beta still softly growling and nipping at the ghoul’s shoulders insistently.

Slowly, you and Beta work Earth’s clothes off, dropping kisses all over his skin, everywhere you can reach, making little humming noises as Earth gasps and sighs with every touch.  
You both can’t help but smile at the small ghoul. He is such a beautiful soul, giving so much of himself to others. You are always glad when you can give something back to him. Your lips press all over his neck and shoulder, and Beta is kissing all over his hips as he peels the other man’s pants off.

You watch, eyes wide, as Beta throws the clothing aside and zeroes in on Earth’s dick, swallowing the ghoul’s entire length without any hesitation. “Oh. My. Fuck,” you whisper, feeling your head spin.

Earth shouts, fingers tangling into Beta’s hair, and Beta growls around the ghoul’s cock. You watch as Beta sucks him just how Earth likes, and you feel your clit throb.

Earth lies back and gazes at you with pleading eyes. “My…ah! My goddess…” he hisses as Beta sucks hard, “please…please let me…taste…”

You nod as you gently stroke his face, then sit up, manuevering yourself until you’re on your knees, straddling his face. “Like this, baby?” He nods, lifting his head a little, tongue already reaching out for your slit, whimpering as Beta hums around his cock.

You shiver hard, gasping the ghoul’s name as his tongue slides slowly along your lower lips. He moans as your flavor bursts brightly against his taste buds, his hands cupping your waist and starting to slide you back and forth on his tongue. Beta growls at the side, very much enjoying the sight of you grinding on his ghoul’s face as he works on the thick cock in his mouth.

You cup your breasts, playing with your nipples as Earth’s tongue glides through your drenched folds, and all three of you are moaning in unison.

Earth whimpers beneath you, fluttering his tongue against your engorged clit. You shudder hard, all but writhing on his face as Beta swallows him down to the hilt, one hand gently cupping the other man’s balls, the other smacking at your ass.

Each smack Beta delivers is an extra push into Earth’s face, and your squeals escape your mouth in time to Beta’s strikes. You can feel when you start to gush, and Earth noisily slurps up your slick.

You meet Earth’s gaze between your legs, and you make an almost gurgling sound as you feel the coil start to wind up. Earth gasps into you as he feels your orgasm rising, his own cock twitching in Beta’s mouth.

Earth’s grip on you tightens, making it clear that he wants to drink all of you down, and his eyes get hazy-looking as he eats at you, intoxicated anew with your scent filling his nostrils, your taste flooding his mouth…

You scream as the look in his eyes is enough to send you over the edge, and you come into Earth’s mouth. He cries out as he does his best to drink every drop you give him, and he comes down Beta’s throat, who’s rutting into the ground, so turned on by his favorite people coming around him.

Beta pulls off Earth with a snarl, and begins to jerk himself off, but you and Earth separate and descend on Beta, pushing his hand away from his cock and replacing it with your mouths. You and Earth both take turns licking and sucking, and Beta’s snarls turn into shouts.

It takes less than a minute for Beta to come, and you all moan together again as he paints your faces with his seed. Then it’s quiet, the only sounds the soft panting of you three. A slow, sated, happy smile blooms over your lips, and you kiss Earth and Beta before washing your face off in the lake.

Earth and Beta follow suit, dunking their heads in the lake before kissing each other and then you. When your stomach growls, Earth giggles.

“Hungry, girlie?” Beta asks, a half smile quirking his lips. You nod, and he chuckles. “You two settle, I’ll get the basket.”

You kiss him again in thanks, and you nestle yourself in Earth’s arms. He makes a happy noise and nuzzles the top of your head, and you both enjoy the sight of a still-naked Beta walking away. “Thank you for coming out here,” you murmur to the little ghoul.

“I should…ha. Well. I’m the one who’s grateful,” he says quietly as he rubs your back. “I would have gone to the ball for you, but…well. I really didn’t want to go. And without you there…well. I’d rather be here.”

You grin and kiss his cheek. “Well, we’ve done each other a favor then.”

Earth smiles and rubs his nose against your cheek. “Helping each other is…well. It’s very good.” You nod happily.

As dusk falls around you, and Beta brings the basket back, the music swells in the ballroom as hundreds of citizens mill about, drinking and talking amongst themselves. Jonas moves from group to group, greeting everyone by name, bowing in courtly fashion as his subjects curtsey and salute in turn.

Johannes stays with the king and Henrik, acting every inch the bodyguard, leaving Papa to do his own mingling. He’s in peak form, flirting and laughing and explaining his Church’s purpose and beliefs.

At one point, Johannes looks around to see Papa surrounded by a bevy of beautiful women and handsome men, hanging on his every word as he explains rituals, tittering with every amusing little anecdote the dark pope shares. Johannes nudges Henrik. “Would you look at that?”

Henrik laughs softly as he watches Papa wink at someone, and the entire group blushes. “If you tell me you’re at all surprised, I’d know you were lying. But it is always amazing to witness.” Papa catches Johannes’s eye, and he smiles and blows a kiss. The wolf smirks as he catches it and rubs it on his crotch.

Papa raises one eyebrow and his smirk radiates surprise and desire. He nods, as if to say, “Oh yes, later,” and Johannes nods back, as if to say, “Oh hell fucking yes, it’s on.”

Henrik, watching the unspoken communication flying between the two, can’t help but laugh out loud. “You two are entirely too much.”

Johannes grins and gently pushes Henrik. “You are just as bad with our sweetness!”

Henrik, still grinning, gently pushes back. “Yes, well, I try to keep it in private, not in a crowded ballroom!”

“It’s not like anyone is paying attention to me,” Johannes says. “Between him swanning around the room and our king turning his charm on full blast, we could strip down and run naked around the room, and no one would ever notice.”

Henrik chokes. “Go ahead and try, my friend, I could use a laugh…”

Johannes snickers and shakes his head, and then both his and Henrik’s heads snap around at the sound of a slap and Jonas’s gasp. They’re instantly next to their king, whose cheek looks a little red, standing before an old woman, hunched, rage on her face despite tears slowly trickling down her wrinkled cheeks. “How dare you?” she says, her voice wavering, but strong. “How dare you hold this party? My sons. My daughter. They’re dead!” Before either Henrik or Johannes have time to react, the old woman turns on Johannes. “And YOU. You probably killed them. I have no proof. But the heart knows what it knows.” She reaches out, as if to slap him too, but Henrik gently but firmly grabs her wrist and halts her motion.

Johannes looks down, shame making tears prick his eyes. Jonas turns to the woman, and the sadness and guilt in his eyes makes even the old woman pause. “My lady. You cannot know how much I regret not being able to fight off that angel. That…thing has done irreparable damage to all of us.” He pauses, swallows around the lump in his throat, and goes on. “I had hoped to save this for my toast later…but I suppose that it cannot wait any longer. Please, everyone, follow me outside.” He offers the old one his arm, and she huffs, but takes it. He leads the entire congregation out to the front courtyard, where there are some workers waiting. Once everyone is situated in a circle around the large box that has been there for some days, Jonas nods, and the box is taken away to reveal a statue. A man, a woman, and a child, all holding hands. It’s a memorial. And on the bottom are carved all the names of those the angel had killed.

The old woman stares and stares at the statue, as others gather around, murmuring reverently, reading names, shedding tears. Citizens approach the king and thank him quietly, and he acknowledges everyone even as he refuses praise. He keeps his eye on the old woman, waiting for her reaction. After a long time, she looks up at him. “My children are still dead.”

Jonas nods solemnly. “They are. And no statue will change that. But I will honor their memories. If you’ll let me.” He gestures to the statue. “Show me their names. Tell me about them.”

The old woman watches him for a moment, and then shuffles up to the statue. She touches a name. “John Porter. My eldest. He was level-headed, but so funny—he could make anyone laugh. He was one of the bartenders at your…old favorite pub, but he’d been hired after you’d…you’d changed.” She touches the name next to it. “My Anya. She was a drummer in one of the music factories. She loved her job, and she loved going on adventures. She had a smile that could light up a room.” And the name next to it. “My baby. My Alex. So serious. So quiet. So precious.” She cries quietly. “I want them back. I want my family back. I long for the day when I can be with them all again.” She looks up at the king, tears falling fast. “Why? Why take them and not me?”

Jonas kneels before her, gently taking her hands, crying with her. “I don’t know. I wish that I did, my lady. I wish I could give you all the answers. I can only promise you, with all my heart, to try to repair this country and make sure this never happens again.”

Slowly, she raises her hand, and although Henrik moves quickly to stop her, Jonas shakes his head no. Her hand continues to rise until it’s level with his face, and she holds her hand aloft for the longest moment. Finally, she lays her hand on the cheek she slapped just a little bit ago, and she frowns. “You have much to correct. I don’t know if you can.”

Jonas smiles, even as the last of his tears hit her fingers. “I may not. But that’s not going to stop me from trying my best.”

She stares at him, face unreadable even as her hand stays gentle. Then, finally, she nods, and she steps back. “Thank you. I…” She sniffs. “It’s hard to remember that you were a victim in this as well.” She looks to Johannes. “You too. I…I’m sorry. For what I said.”

Johannes bows. “I expect nothing less, and quite frankly, I deserve it, my lady.” He straightens and nods at the old woman, who also nods, then turns back to the statue. Johannes looks at Henrik. “It’s probably a good thing that our goddess didn’t attend this evening.”

Henrik nods, looking tired. “She wouldn’t have liked any of that…especially you saying that you deserved it.”

Near the entry doors, Papa is watching this go down, looking unusually solemn. Damiano steps up next to him, and for once doesn’t say anything derogatory. “…to his credit, he’s handling this well,” the ex-Papa says softly.

Papa, surprised, glances at his brother then quickly returns his gaze to the scene before him. “Yes, Jonas is…a good man, a just ruler … knowing what has happened here has torn him apart, and he will do anything to bring peace back to his people.”

Damiano nods, then sighs and, gruffly, murmurs, “Our Lord has…well, he has made it clear that my actions thus far have not exactly endeared our church to anyone I’ve come across. I do wish the best for our clergy. I allowed my pride and…” He scowls. “Jealousy to get in the way. And for that I am...sorry. I will not go easy on teaching your wife, but I will be fair.” He pauses. “Where is she anyway?”

Papa glances at his brother again, longer this time, hardly believing he’s hearing his brother correctly. “She…decided she didn’t want to attend this evening.” He gives Damiano a very brief summary of the afternoon’s events, finishing with, “She found a lake in the forest, and took Beta with her.”

Damiano snorts. “I cannot say I approve of shirking duties. But at this point I do not think many people could stop her.” His eyes go distant, and Papa knows his brother is searching for your energy. As his elder disappears, he wishes you luck, and starts down the stairs to join his husband.

Johannes sees Papa approaching out of the corner of his eye, and he grins as he feels his husband’s arm wrap around his waist. “Are you all right, my love?” the dark pope murmurs.

“Am now,” Johannes replies, tilting his head a bit so it rests against Papa’s.

“Smooth talker,” Papa purrs, then looks up at his husband. “I am being serious though.”

Johannes thinks about it, staring into Papa’s eyes, but the pope knows he’s seeing past them. Finally, he refocuses, and smiles. “You know, I think I am okay.”

Papa’s smile is warm and relieved. “I am…so proud of you, my love. Watching you overcome so much…it only makes you more beautiful and precious to me.”

Johannes blushes faintly, and kisses Papa’s temple. He clears his throat as everyone begins filtering back inside, the old woman on Jonas’s arm. “Yeah, well…come on, I’m starving.”

“Now you sound like our wife,” Papa says, trying to keep his tone light, but he’s missing your presence fiercely.

Johannes, picking up Papa’s wavering mood, nudges him gently. “She’s fine. She has Beta and Earth with her. She’s good.”

Papa snorts. “And my brother.” Johannes’s spine stiffens. “Do not worry, my love. Damiano has…seen the light, in a matter of speaking.”

“Sorry if I’m not exactly thrilled…” the wolf mutters.

“I’m not asking you to be,” Papa murmurs as the two of them follow Jonas. “Just… accept? Even if my brother is an ass, our wife will handle it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Johannes grumbles.

Papa laughs softly, and he leans his head on Johannes’s arm. The wolf looks down, and some of his ire drains away at seeing the man smiling next to him, and he smiles too and kisses the top of the pope’s head. “I love you,” Johannes whispers.

Those words, so rare from his wolf, make his heart sing. “And I love you, you beautiful man.” He closes his eyes briefly, savoring the moment. “Let’s eat before I take you into the nearest hiding spot and have my way with you.”

Johannes groans softly. “You and our goddess, the only things I like more than eating.” Papa laughs and leads him to the food.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a long day comes to a sweet end ...

A few miles away, you, Beta, and Earth are basking next to the lake, naked and happy. They’ve fed you the sandwiches, and you all share the wine, though it hasn’t lasted long.

You’re feeling more than a little tipsy, so when you see a tall, imposing figure out of the corner of your eye, you giggle, thinking you’re imagining things. Damiano clears his throat. “What a charming scene.”

Beta jumps up, and Earth squeaks. “What’s wrong,” you say, still laughing. “That’s not real, goofs.”

Damiano raises an eyebrow, and Earth blinks out, terrified of his Papa’s brother. You sit up, frowning as the little ghoul disappears. Beta growls slightly and throws the picnic blanket over you, uncaring about his own nudity. “The fuck do you want?”

“Nothing from you, that is for certain,” Damiano says, his tone imperious as he lets his gaze roam Beta’s form, then dismisses him. “I want to speak with her, but I wasn’t expecting her to be drunk.”

“She’s had a rough day,” Beta growls, “and talking to you sure as fuck won’t help.”

The Second sighs, and sits down in the grass, surprising the clown. “I am not here for a fight, I swear on our lord’s name. Please, leave us.”

You stare at Damiano, poke his arm and his shoulder a couple of times… “Fuck,” you breathe, “you’re not my imagination.” You sit up, sobering fast, and grab for the blanket, tucking the edges around you. “What…what are you doing here?”

He sighs, sounding put upon. “I have come to talk with you. As soon as…Beta leaves, we will have a conversation.”

“If you think I’m going to leave, you’re fucking insane,” Beta snarls. “I am her bodyguard, and I’m going to do my fucking job!”

Damiano draws himself up but you quickly interrupt. “Beta, it’s all right.”

He scowls. “Not. Fucking. Leaving.”

You struggle to stand and keep the blanket wrapped around you. “Beta, my clown….” You manage to get up and reach for him. “How about you watch from back there? You’ll be close enough that you can see me.” He grumbles and shoots several dirty looks at Damiano, but finally moves back.

You blow him a kiss and wiggle your still-visible ass for him, before turning to the ex-papa (who quickly looks up and away from said still-visible ass) and sitting back down. “Okay. What is it?” You try your best to keep your voice pleasant.

He heaves a sigh, then looks out over the lake. “I have had it impressed upon me that my behavior has been…less than helpful. I…apologize. For being a dick.”

Your eyes widen…you weren’t expecting to hear an apology from him, of all things. “I…I, well, umm, thank you, I guess.” He nods once, but is silent, and you watch him watching the lake for a few long moments. “That can’t be the only reason you came out here.”

“It is not.” He sighs, then looks to you. “I have been charged by our dark lord to take over your training as Imperator. Instead of working with my brother, you will work with me. I have already assured them: I will be tough but fair.”

You frown. “That doesn’t make sense. Why wouldn’t I work with Papa? Are you in charge now?” You tense up. “Does Papa know?”

Damiano frowns. “No I am not...in charge. And you will still work with my brother. But I’m to instruct you in church lore and history. What the rituals are and their meaning. The duties of a sister or brother. The prayers. And so forth.”

“Like…like catechism?” He nods.

“Yes. A satanic catechism. And yes, my brother knows.” You nod slowly as he continues. “Dante will be leading the prayers and rituals, of course, but it would be disgraceful if the new Imperator was struggling to say the words.” Your eyebrow twitches at the way he words it, but you can’t disagree.

“When you put it that way, it makes sense.” You look out over the lake now.

Damiano clears his throat, swallowing down any possible comments of how much agreeing with him looked like it hurt. “You must work hard. As I said, I will be fair, but I won’t permit you to look at this like a game of some sort. And.” He pauses. “And I won’t tolerate attitude or running off if things do not suit you. You have a duty here.” You flush, your head snapping back to glare at him, but he holds up a hand before you can say anything. “I never said that you were not justified in this instance. Your heart hurts for your wolf, I understand. But you cannot make it a habit.”

“Then they need to stop saying hurtful things and being rude!” you huff.

Papa’s stare is impressively heavy. “Actually, you need to recognize what these people have been through. I know you love him, and I understand that he would not do these things now, but he terrorized these people. And they did not realize what we know now, that there were other forces at play. They only knew what they knew. You must give all of them a chance to process. And that…takes time.”

You stare at him, your eyes filling with tears, and you look away before he can see you cry. “I know…I know that. But…but he needs acceptance to help him heal.”

“And he’ll get that,” Damiano says, keeping his voice as soothing as he’s able. “In time.”

Tears spill down your face, and you quickly swipe them away, forcing the rest of them back before you glance at him quickly. “Ok so … so when do we start.”

“Tomorrow. In between your office hours in the morning and your training with the ghouls in the afternoon, we will have an hour or so each day.”

You frown slightly. “Is an hour going to be enough?”

“It should be, so long as you learn quickly. It is mostly memorization,” he replies, watching you.

You consider Damiano’s words. “I guess I don’t really have much of a choice, do I.”

“Neither of us do,” Damiano says. “But that isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

You nod, then stick out your hand. “I’ll do my best.”

He blinks, then smirks and takes your hand, kissing your knuckles. “And so shall I.” You stare at him. Of all the things that have happened since you first woke up in Papa’s bed, you think Papa II kissing your hand might be the wildest. He chuckles and pats your hand. “I may be an asshole but I am still of the Emeritus line. I taught your husband a thing or two.” You stare at him, slack jawed. He smirks again and raises his eyebrow. “Are you all right, young lady?”

“I…yeah…I…” You shake your head. “All of you have far too much charm, you know that, right?”

Damiano actually laughs out loud. “Perhaps we do at that.” He looks around, then at you. “Are you planning on staying here all night?”

You shrug. “As long as the ball’s going on, I guess. I don’t want to deal with that right now.”

“Well, if you would permit me to stay. The more bodyguards the better, yes?” Beta snorts, but says nothing else.

You shrug. “I suppose it can’t hurt.” You gesture to Beta, who is at your side in a second, looking you over to be sure you’re all right, even though he’s been there the whole time and knows nothing horrible happened.

You smile and kiss Beta’s cheek as the clown nuzzles into your side and shoots Damiano suspicious looks. “So…why did you really come along at first? I mean, until today you weren’t exactly…helping anyone.”

Damiano grunts. “I don’t know that that’s any of your business.”

You give him a flat stare. “So, what, I’m supposed to work with you and do as you say, but not ask any questions or get any answers? How is that fair?”

“Very few things in life are fair,” he responds with a huff.

You roll your eyes. “Well, that pleasantness is gone quickly. Why am I not surprised?” You stand, turning for the lake and letting the blanket fall, and you dive in. Damiano scowls, left alone with the clown, who is glaring at him, barely restrained murder in his eyes.

“Are you going to stop staring at me?” Damiano growls.

Beta pretends to consider it, then his wild grin erupts across his face. “Oh no, ol’ pal, not when I know how much you like it.”

Damiano scowls. “I do not care who you are, clown. I will not tolerate any disrespect.”

Beta growls, eyes narrowing and body tensing. “Two people get to call me that, and you’re not either fucking one of them. I have a name, douchebag. Use it.”

“Or what? You could not possibly hope to make me do anything I do not wish to do,” Damiano sneers.

“Probably not,” Beta says. He tilts his head, then sticks his tongue out, waggling it a little before he adds, “But you’re not on the list of people whose opinion matters to me, and I go where she goes…soooooo get used to me staring.”

Damiano raises an eyebrow at him. “You and Johannes really are cut from the same cloth. You are both obnoxious and uncultured.”

“And we both get under your skin!” Beta chirps happily, making the ex-pope clench his teeth.

He closes his eyes. *Still trying to teach me tolerance, my lord?* he sends out.

Satan chuckles in his mind. *Until you finally learn it, yes.*

Damiano snorts, then does his best to ignore the clown staring at him and making wild noises. He watches you swim and float in the lake, carefully ignoring Beta giggling and trying his best to annoy Papa’s brother.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Papa blinks in, raising an eyebrow at Beta laughing his ass off and Damiano looking extremely patient. “…well, everyone is alive.”

“Just barely!” Beta cackles, then jumps up to join you in the lake, jumping in with a huge splash and making you squeal. Papa chuckles as he watches you and Beta start a splash battle.

“How in the name of all that is unholy do you deal with that insane clown?” Damiano says.

Papa chuckles as he sits next to his brother. “He’s a handful sometimes. But he’s not trying to kill anyone, so we’re fine with some…odd behavior now and then. How did your talk go?” he asks as he watches you and Beta horse around in the water.

“We did not kill each other, so that is something.” The brothers snort in unison. “She is impertinent and nosy.”

Papa smiles as he gazes at you. “Perhaps. But she’s beautiful and kind-hearted.”

“Stubborn and easily angered.”

“Protective and intelligent.”

“…we will end up doing this all night,” Damiano mutters. “Good evening.” And he blinks out. Papa chuckles, pleased he got the last word, and he stands and strips, jumping into the lake himself.

“Papa!” you squeal when you realize he is there, splashing and laughing. You slosh your way into his arms and giddily wrap your arms around his neck, and then you remember. “Oh Papa, I… I… you’re not angry with me, are you?”

He blinks down to you, hands on your hips. “Why would I be angry? I do not blame you for not being there, my love. After what those women said to you…” He scowls, then softens his look. “I only regret that I did not get to see you in that dress, I was very much looking forward to it.”

You press your forehead against his chest and close your eyes. “I know how important it was to you that I had a real day off, though…”

He brings a hand to your chin, lifting your head up to look at him. “And you did. A little my way…and a little your way.” He looks around, smirking at Beta, before returning his gaze to you. “Or was your little picnic by the lake not a relaxing experience?”

You blush darkly. “Earth told you, huh?”

Papa chuckles. “He did, yes. The poor ghoul was never able to deal with my brother. When we get back he will need reassurance. He’s kicking himself for leaving you.” You make a distressed noise—you’d never blame Earth for leaving. You didn’t want to deal with Damiano either.

“Maybe we should go back now,” you say, glancing at Beta. “I don’t like it when Earth is upset, and I don’t want him to think he was wrong to leave.”

“If that’s what you want, my love.” He kisses you softly, then leads you back to shore, and he pouts as he reaches for his clothes. “I got all wet for nothing. And not even in the way I prefer.” And he winks to you.

“We can always come here again,” you say, laughing as Beta follows you to the shore and shakes himself like a dog. “I really like this spot.” 

Papa hums in agreement. “Then it will be our spot, to come here whenever you need a break and some swimming,” he says happily, and he pulls his clothes on before kissing you softly. You sigh into his lips, fingers curling into his wet hair.

He pulls you in close to him, his hands running up and down your back and sides. “Will you model that dress for me and all your loves later?”

“Of course, Papa,” you whisper. “Whatever you want.”

He smiles and kisses you again, and when he pulls away and you open your eyes, you’re back in your rooms. You smile to him, kiss him quickly once again, and head into the bathroom to wash the lake off of you.

You’d just barely gotten into the water when you hear footsteps, and you turn to see Earth standing there, still naked, teary-eyed and wringing his hands. “I’m. Well. I’m sorry. For. You know, leaving.” 

Your eyes soften and you open your arms to him, and he launches himself at you, hugging you so tight you can barely breathe. You oof softly at the impact and hold him, letting him cry it out against your shoulder. “You did nothing wrong, my sweet baby,” you soothe, rubbing his back as you sink into the water with him. “I know you’re scared of Damiano, and no one’s upset with you, I swear.” 

He sniffles, looking up to you and trying to wipe away his tears. “Are...are you sure? I should have...well. Stayed and helped.” 

You chuckle softly, kissing his forehead. “There really wasn’t much to help with,” you admit. “Damiano was civil, even pleasant for a moment. And Beta definitely had it under control.” Earth giggles as you recount how the clown was tormenting the Second, and by the time he kisses you and blinks out, he’s beaming again. 

As you finish up in the bathroom, you hear faint conversation, getting louder, and loud thumps and bumps. “What is going on out there?” you mutter as you dry off and look for your robe…but you can’t find it so you wrap a huge towel around you and go into the main room….to find the furniture all moved around to clear a space near the middle of the room.

You blink, visibly confused as you step into the room. Some of the ghouls are setting up instruments, others lights, and Jonas is picking your dress up off the floor. “Uh…what’s going on?”

“Since the princess didn’t go to the ball,” Jonas smiles as he straightens and sees you standing there, “we decided to bring a bit of the ball to the princess.”

Your eyes widen, and you beam bright enough to put the sun to shame. “Oh, everyone…this is so sweet. Thank you so much!”

You hurry over to him, go up on your tiptoes to kiss him, and he kisses you back before nuzzling your nose. “Ah, there’s that lovely smile I missed seeing all day.” He hands you your dress. “How about you show everyone a little bit of what they missed tonight?” His smile is equal parts sweet and wicked. “Johannes and I don’t want to be the only ones lucky enough to see you looking so divine.”

You grin. “Yes, of course!” You grab your jewelry and shoes and scuttle into the bathroom. Johannes follows you in, wanting to help you get ready.

“Did you have fun out there tonight?” he asks with a smile.

You return his smile with one of your own. “Oh my love, I really did. I know I disappointed everyone by not going to the ball tonight, but it was good to have that time. It…it cleared my head.”

“Sweetness, we all understood,” Johannes says softly, cupping your cheek. “No one was truly upset. Besides, we’re a little glad you weren’t there, for your own sake.”

You frown a little then your eyes widen. “Oh no, what happened? Did someone say something? Dammit…”

Johannes captures your lips in a swift kiss. “Sweetness, it’s all right.”

“No it’s not, Johannes! It’s NOT!”

“But it is, sweetness, it is.” He strokes your hair. “It’s all right because it’s part of what my people need to heal. It doesn’t hurt me if I know it’s helping them.” Another kiss. “Do you understand me?”

You hesitate, looking up at him with trepidation. “I just…”

“This is helping me heal too, sweetness. I promise,” he whispers. Your eyes well with tears, and you throw your arms around him, your heart aching for your wolf.

“You swear?” you mumble into his neck. “Swear to me that you’re ok?”

Johannes snugs you in close, humming. “I swear, sweetness. On my love for you.” You hold each other tight for long moments, then he coaxes you to look up, and he kisses your nose. “Come on now. No more tears. And everyone’s waiting for your little fashion show.”

You nod, sniffling one last time, before washing your face quickly and slipping into all the finery. You don’t bother with shoes, though you do let Johannes tease your hair up—you know it makes him happy to play with your hair. “My love. Maybe tonight, you can finally use my hair on your cock if you want,” you say softly.

He freezes, then looks at your reflection in the mirror. “Really?” he says, trying to hold back his grin. You nod, biting your lower lip as you watch his reaction.

“You’ve been wanting to for months,” you say softly as he clasps your necklace for you, long fingers soft on your neck. “So we’ll do it tonight.”

He quivers a little, then takes a few deep breaths. “Should have told me that later, sweetness.” He tilts his head, glancing at his crotch. “Down boy.”

Your laughter bounces around the bathroom. “I don’t know if that’s physically possible, my love.”

“Not with you around, looking like sin as you offer yourself up to my kinks.” He smirks.

You shiver but return his smirk. “I will always offer myself to your kinks, my husband.”

He growls, then turns you and marches you to the door. “Let’s go, now, before I have my way with you in here.”

You giggle as he makes you stop, tells you to wait, then steps out first, looking around the main room. “If you all aren’t ready, you better get ready because I ain’t responsible for anyone swallowing their tongues or passing out.”

You giggle again, blushing sweetly at your ridiculous husband. “He’s not kidding,” Jonas warns, and Beta nods in agreement.

“Okay, sweetness, come on out!” You take a deep breath, then step out into the room.

You’re looking down, making sure you don’t trip over your skirt, so you don’t see anyone’s expressions…but it’s so quiet, you look up, half expecting the room to be empty. But all your loves have their gazes locked on you. Your smile is shy…you’re almost afraid they don’t like what they see. And then Aether lets out a low whistle. “Satan deliver me,” he says with a smile.

“You’re the most beautiful person in the world,” Fire says in awe, and Papa nods in agreement. Speaking of Papa…his eyes are dark, gaze slowly roaming your form, taking in every minute detail. Something you don’t hear has the ghouls scrambling for their instruments, and a slow, sensual song starts playing. Papa steps up, gracefully extending his hand to you.

You place your hand in his, your smile bright, and he brings you to him slowly, appreciating every move you make. “My goddess,” he murmurs as he wraps his arm around you, his touch on your back practically burning through the material of the dress. “You take my breath away.” He starts leading you into a dance, his moves graceful enough for you both. “If I had the rest of eternity, I could not compose songs that could compete with your beauty,” he murmurs. “The stars weep, jealous that one such as you exists…” You shake your head and start to speak, but he hushes you. “No, my wife, I won’t let you stop me. You deserve every compliment I can give you, and then some.” He turns you around the cleared space, gaze never leaving yours.

On the sidelines, the others watch as the two of you dance, and so much beauty within just two people has them all sighing. Jonas watches, his eyes darting back and forth between you and the dark pope, the breath all but sticking in his lungs.

Johannes stands next to Jonas and clears his throat.

“Don’t. Don’t say a word, wolf, or I’ll kick your ass.”

Johannes snorts. “You’ll try.”

Jonas smirks at his friend, then turns back to you and Papa, dancing so gracefully, bodies pressed to each other.

“You belong in silk, my goddess,” Papa purrs to you.

“That may be,” you whisper back. “But it’s not very practical for every day, now is it?”

“I don’t typically worry about practical.” Papa winks as he twirls you about. When he finishes the spin, there’s a tap on his shoulder.

John is standing there, smiling. “May I cut in?”

“Of course, my friend,” he says, kissing you quickly before letting the drummer sweep you into his arms. He’s not as graceful as Papa (who is?), but he’s still a wonderful dancer.

His piercing eyes bore into yours as he murmurs, “He’s right though. You are a vision…”

“You really think so?” you ask, suddenly feeling shy and unsure, despite all the compliments and reassurances. Sometimes, out of nowhere, like now, you don’t feel any better about yourself than you did before that fateful night you went looking for a bathroom. “I feel like a kid playing dress-up.”

The music comes to a discordant halt as every man there stares at you in shock. Johannes’s face darkens a little. “Well. Guess the rest of the night is going to be showing you just how fucking sexy we think you are.”

You inhale sharply, eyes wide, as you cast a quick glance at Johannes, then back to John. He grins. “I like his ideas.” He spins you around. “But first…would anyone else fancy a dance with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?”

There’s immediately a clamor as every man in the room wants a turn. Avatar men substitute for Ghost at the instruments when it’s their time to dance, and by the time that every man’s had his turn, your feet are aching, as is your mouth from smiling so much.

Air waltzes you toward a couch and eases you down onto the cushions. “Here, little one,” he says as he settles down beside you, pulling your foot onto his lap.

You smile to him, groaning when his fingers push into the ball of your foot expertly. Fire sits down and takes the other, beaming up at you. “You are radiant,” Air whispers.

“Not…oh…” you moan a little as the two ghouls massage your feet, and you lean your head back on the couch. “Not as radiant as you.”

“Bullshit,” Water says cheerfully, offering you a bite of steak from a plate he settles on his lap. “You light up a room just by walking in.”

“You make everyone around you want to be better, darling girl,” Aether says, offering you a sip of wine once you swallow the meat.

“You’ve already made all of us better,” Henrik says as he settles on the arm of the couch, oh ugh, brushing a few loose locks of hair out of your face.

You flush at all the attention, tears pricking your eyes that they won’t let you be negative at all. “Thank you,” you whisper, and they smile to you softly.

“Our pleasure,” Papa says as he kisses you softly.

As you reach up to cup Papa’s face with both hands, Air and Fire each begin to slide their hands from your feet to your ankles and up your legs, adding soft kisses in as they go. And when Johannes sits near Henrik, they both begin to undo your hair and let it down.

Water pouts slightly, his job of feeding you put on hold, but he sets the plate aside in favor of taking your hand, kissing your knuckles, and working his way up your arm.

John somehow manages to slide in close to you and whisper near your ear, “Still feel like you’re playing dress-up?” and you whimper into Papa’s mouth as John nips your earlobe then lets his lips drift down the column of your neck.

You shiver hard, and John hums as he feels you swallow against his lips. Papa’s kiss is turning more and more sensual, and he moans into your mouth as your tongues tangle together. Johannes growls softly as he watches, and he rubs his cheek over your hair—he can hardly wait until it’s on his cock.

The music has long since stopped, replaced by the murmurs and growls of your loves, and your own sighs. Your eyes are closed, allowing you to sink into all the caresses from all the men surrounding you. You have no idea how they’ve all managed to make room for each other, but as they stroke and kiss and smooth your skin, you quickly find yourself not caring about the how….you just know you don’t want them to stop.

You moan as Air and Fire kiss over your thighs softly, your dress pushed gently up to your waist. Papa swallows the sound eagerly, and then you’re being carried to the bed, your clothes left in a trail along the way. Tim nuzzles at your belly, making you smile, as Johannes takes over where Papa left off.

Their hands and lips are everywhere…gentle touches, whisper-soft kisses…as Johannes devours your mouth, little snarls escaping him as he tries to contain his anticipation, his excitement…

You burn. Your skin feels like it’s on fire, so turned on from your loves’ attention, and you whimper into Johannes’s mouth as your body writhes. “You’re so beautiful in the throes of passion,” Jonas murmurs as he sucks a mark into your hip.

Growls and hums ripple through the men, rising up in an erotic chorus that rolls through you. “So soft…and smooth…” Aether says in between the love bites he’s nipping into the swell of one breast.

Johannes strips. “I can’t wait anymore. I’ve waited too long already.” He slips behind you, taking your hair in a soft ponytail and wrapping it around his hard cock. He bellows at the feel as you blush darkly and gasp their names.

More groans surround you at the sight of your darkening skin, and your loves continue to stoke the fire burning you. Johannes loosens his grip on your ponytail, letting your hair fall over and around his cock. He gasps as he watches your locks waterfall over his cock, letting out a rough, rumbly wail as his hips buck, and he gathers your hair up and lets it fall over his thrusting cock again and again.

Papa groans as he watches this happen, leaning over and sucking marks into Johannes’s neck. “That looks so beautiful, my husband. How does it feel, hm?”

“So fucking good,” Johannes gasps. “So soft…”

You move your head, side to side, and your hair slips and slides over his crotch. He laughs breathlessly as your hair tickles his inner thighs. “Fucking christ…feels… fucking incredible…”

You smile, despite your blush. You’re happy that you can please him, even if it’s in a way that seems odd to you. “I’m glad, my love, my husband,” you gasp as he wraps your hair around his cock again, using it to help jerk himself off.

Papa growls as his mouth moves from Johannes’s neck down, where he captures one of his husband’s flat nipples between his teeth, and the wolf shouts, throwing his head back.  
Your own cry joins Johannes’s as Water finds his way between your legs, lapping at your clit insistently. Your hips buck against his face as you shudder, and Papa keeps worrying his wolf’s nipple gently.

Fire slips his hand in next to Water, and slowly slides one finger inside you, dragging a long moan out of you, and you reach out, one hand fisting in John’s shirt, the other finding Aether’s hand, and you grab on to them like anchors keeping you stable.

They moan your name, kissing and licking and nuzzling all over you, until you’re nothing but a ball of sensation. You can’t take your eyes off Johannes, with your hair wrapped around his cock, and Water’s mouth and Fire’s fingers ramp up your arousal higher and higher.

Papa is still torturing Johannes’s nipple with his mouth, but now he’s pinching the other nipple with his graceful fingers and his other hand is wrapped in his wolf’s long dark hair, pulling just a little, not too much. “Come, my wolf,” he moans around his nipple, “come on her, I want to watch you mark her.”

Johannes snarls, and it only takes a few more pumps before he comes, howling and spurting over your hair. Papa groans at the sight, and you gasp, your pussy clenching hard around Fire’s fingers.

Johannes curses as he watches himself come, and finally slumps in Papa’s arms, a little overwhelmed at having his kink so thoroughly fulfilled. “Fuck, Dante,” he rasps, “fuck, she’s so fucking good for us.”

“Yes, my wolf, yes she is, and we must be good for her in return,” Papa replies.

He nods, moving over and kissing you deeply as Papa moves to your right breast. You whimper into Johannes’s mouth, feeling the coil tighten in your belly as your body is worked expertly.

You’re no longer completely sure who is doing what to you, who is naked and who is still clothed, or half-naked. You’re almost positive that Fire and Water are taking turns sucking on your clit, each with a finger inside your pussy…but Air and Jonas are down there too, aren’t they…

At this point it doesn’t matter. Every one of your boys is doing something to you somewhere, and you almost can’t handle so much sensation. Almost. You smile into Johannes’s lips when you remember that first time, and getting stuck in your own mind. How far you’ve come already…

You sink farther into the heat, and writhe against your loves as they murmur their praise and make love to every inch of you. “More,” you moan against Johannes’s mouth. “I need more…gods please…”

“Mmm, my insatiable darling girl,” Aether whispers. “You’ll get more.” Suddenly, more fingers from multiple men slip into your pussy, and you feel lubed fingers at your back entrance, and you cry out.

Your legs are spread wide open as a thick finger pushes inside your back entrance, then another…and another….you break the kiss with Johannes and scream into the room…you are impossibly full, sensation zinging through you…you’re just on the edge of coming…

You feel the world narrow to a point, and then someone licks your clit, and you explode. Your orgasm makes you writhe, nearly kicking several of your loves in the face, but they just laugh and keep it up, working your body through it. Johannes turns your head back toward him, growling something about “not being done yet,” and kisses you again, swallowing your screams as if he gains actual sustenance from them.

Every inch of you is being licked, kissed, sucked, penetrated, devoured…even when they feel your orgasm subside and your shaking slow down, your loves continue, driving you into a second orgasm that has you convulsing against them.

Only once this orgasm ends do they let up, and you gasp for breath as you feel multiple fingers slowly pull out of you. Papa leans down, nuzzling your nose softly. “I think perhaps we’ve made our point. You are more beautiful than anything, my love, my wife.”

Breathless, you can only nod and let out a mewl in answer. Papa chuckles, and you are enveloped in embraces as all the men do their best to hug whatever body part they’re closest to.

“D-Don’t you…you all need something?” you ask, heart still pounding.

“Tonight was about you, precious flower,” Jonas says softly. “You’ve had a long, bad day. We wanted to make it a little better.”

You stare around at them, as they all nod and murmur their agreements, and tears threaten. “I don’t… I don’t deserve any of you,” you manage to choke out before you begin to really cry.

Johannes looks alarmed, but a touch from Papa soothes him. They gather you in their arms, letting you cry out your bad day, and you cry until you’re too exhausted to stay awake.  
“I should…my hair…” you mumble as your eyelids droop and your breathing slows.

Papa looks confused for only a second before he takes note of the smears of cum in your hair. “Don’t fret, my love,” he whispers, “we’ll take care of you.”

You smile faintly and allow yourself to finally drop into sleep. Papa kisses your forehead, and then Johannes gently picks you up, taking you into the bathroom to wash your hair. He’s so gentle with you, as if you are made of porcelain.

Earth peeks in. “Do you want help?” he asks softly, not wanting to disturb you.

Johannes grins. “Sure, little dude, I could use a hand, thanks.”

The small ghoul slips quietly in, smiling as he does so. “Shower or tub?” he asks.

“Let’s use the tub. It’ll be easier to clean her.” Earth nods, stripping and slipping into the ever-warm, ever-moving water. He lets Johannes prop you against him, and tips your head back so they can pour water through your hair. “Thanks for keeping her and Beta company tonight.”

Earth smiles as he gazes at you, moving you carefully as Johannes begins to wash your hair. “It was….well, it wasn’t a hardship. I had more fun with them than I would have at the ball.” He makes a face, and Johannes laughs.

“I’m jealous, little dude. But good things happened there too, so…I guess it was worth it.”

Earth nods. “Healing isn’t always easy. But…well. Even the scabs that itch and pull are important.” For long moments they concentrate on you, but finally Earth sighs and says, “Can I…ask you something?”

Johannes looks up at Earth, surprised. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

A little flustered, Earth looks down at you, unable to look at Johannes and ask him at the same time. “I should have asked a while ago… Papa said you’d be ok but…I…I just…well. Can I… Do you….” He sighs. “Are you…. Are you okay with Beta and me … together?”

“Wait…what?” Johannes frowns. “Okay? Sure. Yeah. Wait. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Earth flushes more, trying his best not to squirm. “W-Well it’s just…I-I was looking after…well. You, at first. I thought…that uh…maybe you’d be…”

“Jealous?” Johannes asks with a grin, and Earth nods. “Little dude, you’re adorable, but I think of you more like a little brother than a lover.” He cocks his head. “You’re not gonna stop being my friend, right?”

Earth gasps. “Of course not!”

Johannes grins and ruffles the ghoul’s hair. “Nothing to worry about then.”

“Ok. Ok.” Earth burrows his face into your neck, hoping to hide his blush.

Johannes nudges him. “Hey. You’re good for him, little dude, you and she both. I mean…” Johannes pauses, thoughtful as he starts rinsing your hair. “Everyone has been helping him…adjust. But you and she…you two… Look, he’s always gonna be wild and scary … we both are… but you two keep him calmer. It’s good. You’re what he needs.”

Johannes watches as what parts of Earth’s face, neck, and ears he can see steadily turn red. He laughs softly and ruffles the ghoul’s hair again.

“…..thank you,” Earth finally says, and Johannes shrugs.

“I’m just saying the truth, little dude.”

Earth doesn’t say anything, just burrows into you more, and you sleepily snuggle him tighter. “S’ok, baby,” you murmur before you’re out again.

Earth giggles. “She’s so cute when she does stuff in her sleep!”

Johannes grins. “She’s cute when she does anything.” Earth nods, nuzzling your cheek softly. The wolf sighs happily as he starts washing you, making you as clean as possible. “But she’s also too hard on herself by far. And I don’t know how to break that out of her.”

“I don’t…well.” Earth considers as he moves you so Johannes can wash you everywhere. “I’m not sure we can break her of anything. Just….keep encouraging and praising. It’s got to sink in at some point.”

Johannes grunts. “She’s so stubborn.”

Earth smiles. “Yeah, but her stubbornness got her through so much.”

“Well…sure, but now she doesn’t believe that she’s amazing like we do,” Johannes says mournfully. “She has so much about her that’s incredible, and she doesn’t believe us…”

The ghoul doesn’t answer right away, just holds you close and watches as Johannes finishes washing you. Finally, Earth clears his throat. “I think she believes us. Way down deep. But she doesn’t believe herself.”

Johannes snorts. “That doesn’t make sense.”

Earth smiles. “A lot of things don’t make sense. But they still are.”

Johannes sighs. “You should be a philosopher.”

“Maybe I am.” Earth chortles at Johannes’s expression.

“You know what? Deep down inside, you’re a wild little dude. That’s why we get along.” Earth giggles, shaking his head, and Johannes lightly punches his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get her dried off and get the fuck to bed.”

Earth nods happily, and suddenly he hugs Johannes. “Thank you for everything…big dude.” Stunned, Johannes watches Earth carry you out of the tub, humming to himself as he dries you off and brushes your hair free of snarls.

“Just when I think I’ve got shit figured out, you all surprise me again,” Johannes says, shaking his head as he gets out of the tub and dries himself off.

“D-Do you not want me to call you that?” Earth asks nervously.

Johannes chuckles. “You can. I like it, actually. So thanks. Just…took me off guard, that’s all.” Earth smiles and relaxes, going back to humming as he pulls your hair into a loose ponytail for sleep.

As he finishes, you stir and straighten a little. “Earth…baby…I love you,” you murmur sleepily as you pat his cheek.

“And I love you, my goddess,” he says, stifling his giggles.

“Can we go to bed now? I’m…” you yawn. “I want to cuddle.”

Earth lights up happily. “Of course! Cuddles ahoy!” He picks you up and zooms into the bedroom, and Johannes smiles as your giggles fill the room. He takes a moment, just to be alone, and his smile fades as he looks in the mirror. He didn’t lie to Papa earlier—he is okay. He just wishes…that he were more than okay. He turns the light off and leaves the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your studies begin...

“Are you ready?” The deep voice startles you, and you look up from the lists you were studying to see Damiano standing over your desk.

“Ready for…? Oh…” You’d almost completely forgotten that you were to start these lessons with him today.

You stand after setting the lists down. “Yes of course.”

He nods, then turns and sweeps out of the office. “As we do not yet have a church, my rooms will have to do,” he says as he walks down the halls, servants stepping out of his way—the older Emeritus makes them nervous. “I have my personal altar set up. I assume that no one has shown you how to make one yet?”

“Ah, no,” you reply as you hurry to catch up.

“And I’m sure you haven’t even seen a copy of the satanic bible, or the creeds, or--”

You snatch his shoulder and spin him around toward you… or he lets you spin him around. “We both know I know just about nothing. You don’t need to rub my nose in it.”

He scowls at you, mouth opening to snap a “How dare you?!” or something else imperious, before he closes his eyes and forcibly softens himself. Slightly. “Apologies. You will receive copies of everything today, and will be expected to read and memorize as much as you can.” You nod, taking a step back, and he turns and keeps walking, chasuble billowing. He is acting on behalf of the church, and as such dresses accordingly.

He’s listing the names of texts and rituals, and you’re realizing you should have brought a notebook and a pen along, but it’s too late for that now, so you just try to repeat it all in your head over and over. When he slams the door to his rooms open, he turns to you. “It should go without saying that none of these texts should be given to anyone who has not been properly prepared.”

You nod, serious. “Of course. But then, how do we get new converts without showing them our tenets?”

“Explaining the basics, of course,” he says, stepping out of your way and motioning you into the room. The door clicks shut behind you, and it’s a fairly ominous sound.

“The original purpose for Ghost was to recruit,” Damiano lectures as he gestures you toward a seat near a desk covered in two tall piles of books. You gulp a little as you take in the stacks, then look back at Damiano. “Truly interested candidates would get the…not-so-hidden messages buried in the songs, they would find us, that would be the first step to being properly prepared. And they would be dedicated and their education begun.”

You nod, watching as he sits down next to the guest. He motions to the pen and notepad beside you. “I’m sure you have things you want to write down.” You immediately start writing notes, and Damiano is quiet until you finish. “My brother has been instructing you in the practicalities of running the church, yes? None of the spiritual?” He makes a clicking noise. “An oversight for sure.”

You immediately bristle. “My training isn’t the only thing Papa has had to work on. He’s got a lot to do, and he’s doing his best, so I’d suggest you cut him some slack.”

Damiano gives you a flat stare. “All right, fine. If I can find any to spare, I’ll send it his way. Now, we should start with a dedication…” He raises his hand over your heart, and the leviathan crosses you bear flare up. “You have been marked?”

“I’ve been marked for months,” you say, trying to keep the smugness out of your voice.

He huffs slightly. “Well, that saves me some work.” He cocks his head. “Very well. We will start with the basic creeds.” And he launches straight into it, and you write as fast as you can.

The hour speeds by. After the creeds, which Damiano explains line by line, he gives you the common satanic prayers—morning, noon, afternoon, evening, and midnight—once again explaining each line by line. If you had time to consider his intelligence and his vast knowledge of the church, you would. But before you know it, your stomach is growling, and Damiano is casting you concerned looks as he stands. “Tomorrow I expect you to know all the creeds and all the prayers.”

You nod. “Fine.”

“Backwards and forwards.”

“Fine. I will.”

He raises an eyebrow at you. “You are not complaining.”

You blink at him. “Why would I? I need to learn this. I want to do the best I can for the church.” You pause as you stand with your new books. “Should I have an altar to pray at, or will praying on my own be enough?”

He stares at you, considering. “Praying on your own will suffice for now. In a few days I’ll have you start gathering the materials to make your altar, and you’ll learn the altar dedication.”

“All right, fine.” You wait a beat, trying not to look uncomfortable under his stare. “Is there anything else?”

“No, I suppose not until tomorrow.”

“Good because I’m starving.”

He snorts. “Yes, I’ve heard your stomach for the last twenty minutes. Go on then. Same time tomorrow.” You nod and make your way to the door. Before you leave, you pause, then say firmly, “Thank you.” And you’re gone, leaving him blinking in surprise.

After dinner, you climb up on the bed and sit cross-legged in the middle of the books Damiano gave you, and you start reading the first prayer out loud, over and over. The wolves, curious, gather around you. “What’s all this?” Tim asks as he stretches out near you.

“I have to memorize these prayers and creeds by tomorrow,” you answer before covering the paper and trying to recite the first two lines, flubbing them, and cursing. “I really hate straight memorization but I’ll be damned if I don’t show Damiano I can do it.”

John raises an eyebrow. “All of these by tomorrow? That sounds impossible.”

Henrik chuckles. “Our goddess has proved time and again that she can do the impossible regularly. She can do this too.”

You smile. “Thank you, Henrik.” And then go back to work.

The wolves go for a run, and with the ghouls working late at the church site, you are alone with Beta for a little while, reciting to yourself. (The clown is bored out of his skull, but he knows this is important to you.) Gradually, your loves return in friendly groups of two and three, and they try not to interrupt you as you commit lines to memory. Eventually though they can’t help but join you on the bed, quietly stretching out. Finally, Tim asks, “Can we help, beautiful?”

“I don’t see how, my love, you can’t memorize these for me.”

“No, that’s true,” Aether says softly. “But we could provide some…incentive?”

You blink, then blush. “Incentive, huh? Like what?”

Papa smirks. “Recite them to us. For each one you get right, that’s an orgasm.”

You giggle. “Seriously? That’s a lot of orgasms, you know.”

Papa kisses your hand, still smirking as he looks up at you. “I think we’re all up to the challenge, my love.”

Air is behind you, idly rubbing your back. “Go ahead, say your prayers, little one.”

You shiver hard, swallowing thickly. “Our Unholy Lord…” you begin, closing your eyes and trying to remember them. Air winks to Papa and leans forward, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses around your neck, making you gasp and falter.

“Ah, ah, keep going,” Papa purrs, and Johannes chuckles darkly.

“I don’t see how distracting me with kisses is going to help me remember them,” you say, half pouting, half smiling.

“Ah, but my love, if you can recite them while distracted, then we can be certain you know them,” Air rumbles.

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Fire says gleefully. “Someone should fuck her while she’s reciting!”

You squeak and protest. “T-Then I know I won’t be able to!”

Papa’s grinning. “I think that’s an excellent idea. Air, would you like to help our love learn?”

“Is water wet?” Air growls as he grabs you from behind and snarls into your neck, making you squeal.

“When I’d like to be!” Water says cheerily. 

“I’m sure she is too.” Johannes laughs.

“Here, my love, read over your prayer once more while we get you in position,” Papa soothes as Tim and Aether undress you.

“Hands and knees, little one,” Air growls.

You can’t believe this is…well, okay, it’s them, you can believe it. But still… You swallow hard as you get up onto your hands and knees, and you feel Air behind you, sliding his cock on your soaked folds.

“Are you ready?” Papa asks, and you quick read the prayer through once more before he pulls the page away and winks at Air.

“Our…Unholy…Lorrrrrd,” you breathe as Air splits you open, humming as he watches his cock sink into you. “Unhallowed…is…thy name…” Earth giggles from where he’s watching next to Beta, who’s snickering. “T-Thy followers come, thy will be d-done--hnng--on Earth as it is in Hell.” You take a breath as Air bottoms out, then continue. “G-Give us this day, our daily orgasms…”

“I think you meant ‘sins’, my love,” Papa whispers in your ear.

“Yeah…yeah…” You let out a wail and then you start from the beginning, matching your words to Air’s rhythm.

You make it through the first prayer, your mind wanting to go fuzzy as you’re pounded from behind, but you focus. Fire grins and makes a tick mark on a sheet of paper. “That’s one!”

“Good job, wife,” Papa encourages. “Keep going, Air will fuck these prayers into your memory.” The ghoul grunts in agreement.

You flush, but launch into your second one, and then your third. You get through them all, somehow, and you’re grinning proudly even as you splash against Air’s crotch.

“So good, little one,” Air moans. “You’re so good, you did such a good job.” He bottoms out in you once more, then adjusts. “Are you ready?”

“Ready…for what?” you pant.

“We owe you orgasms…”

You shudder and whimper your thanks as Papa slips under you and between your legs. Your eyes widen as you feel his tongue swipe over your clit as Air is still fucking into you.

You rapidly recite one of the prayers you just learned, hissing the words out without even thinking before your first orgasm slams through you. Your inner walls strangle Air’s cock, and he shouts your name.

But you don’t hear him, because you hear Satan in your ears, and you feel them on your skin. *Mmmm, my sweet treat, I do believe this is the best first prayer I’ve heard in a long, long time.* You convulse in pleasure, mouth falling open.

Air slams into you hard and fast, howling when his release finally hits, filling you deep. He leans over your back, kisses your shoulder. “Stay just like that, little one,” he pants as he pulls out of you, letting cum dribble from your cunt. “Everyone wants to reward your good work.” Papa continues to lick as Tim takes Air’s place.

You shudder, swallowing hard as Tim plunges into you. He growls at the feeling, hands on your back as he pumps his cock hard into you. “Gonna fill you so full,” he grunts, and you feel the ends of his hair brushing over your back, sending little shivers over your skin.

Satan is still there, whispering filth in your mind as Tim’s strokes and Papa’s mouth drive you higher, your next orgasm only a few thrusts, a long slow lick away.

Tim groans and gently smacks your ass, the very slight sting delicious. Then, Papa sucks hard on your clit, and you’re gone, screaming and coming hard around Tim’s cock. *Yes, my treat, yes, soak them in you and each other,* Satan whispers into your mind.

Tim’s thrusts are faster, harder, driven by the clenching of your inner walls and your sobs as your orgasm stretches out. “Fuck….fuck….FUCK,” he shouts as he lets go, hot spurts of cum filling you up.

You shudder hard as you feel him pull out, all but collapsing onto Papa’s body. “Oh, we’re far from done yet, sweetness,” Johannes growls, crouching by your head and tilting your face up to look at him. “You’re going to be leaking cum all night…” You cry out as John suddenly enters you, gripping your hips as he starts to thrust.

As John pulls you more squarely onto your hands and knees, Papa rolls out from under you, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers. “Hey now, share,” Johannes scolds, grabbing Papa’s hand and sucking you off his fingers.

“Greedy wolf,” Papa chuckles. “There’s more where that came from, get down there and see for yourself…”

Johannes grins and kisses Papa hard quickly, then slips under your body. His hands cup and plump your breasts as his mouth finds your clit and folds, licking you eagerly. You yelp at the almost over-stimulation, but John doesn’t let you writhe away as he holds your hips, pumping into you.

You moan as John’s fingers dig into your hips, sure to leave bruises. “Yes, baby girl, yes, moan for me, for all of us, love to hear that,” he rasps.

Johannes groans as he licks and sucks noisily at you, and you whine and moan and push back against John, who loves the way you’re splashing with everyone right now.

Cum seeps and squelches out of you, around John’s cock, with every plunge. Soon the ghouls are getting closer so they can watch, some of them hissing at the sight of you being fucked and the sounds coming from your cunt.

Pretty soon Johannes’s face is all but glazed in a mixture of cum and your juices, though he hardly seems to mind, licking at you with a single-mindedness that borders on obsession.

He rubs his tongue over your clit, back and forth, pressing hard, not letting up. Your body shakes as the pressure of another orgasm builds quickly, and when Papa leans over and swallows Johannes’s cock, you come, gushing onto your wolf’s tongue.

Johannes shouts, both at your orgasm and Papa’s warm mouth. You writhe, making John cry out and release deep inside you as well, your walls milking him. He’s barely pulled out when Fire pushes his way in between your legs, and your thighs quiver in pleasure and exertion.

John slaps Fire’s ass and the ghoul laughs. “Thanks for that,” he says before he plunges into you, and John shakes his head.

“You’re welcome, my friend,” he says with a chuckle as he moves aside, trying to recover.

Johannes hasn’t let up, and you’re sobbing in pleasure as you’re barely down from one orgasm before another rises. Fire groans loudly as your walls squeeze his cock, and his pace doesn’t slow one bit, fucking in and out of you hard and fast.

His orgasm hits him hard, and he throws his head back as he curses. Your whole body is convulsing now, in a state of what feels like near-constant orgasm. Aether slides in behind you after Fire pulls away, but he simply caresses your sides as he drapes himself over you, his erection snug between your ass cheeks. “Are you all right, my darling girl?” he whispers. “I want you so bad, you look so beautiful, so ravaged, but I want to be sure you are okay.”

“P-Please, A-Aether, please, I-I need you too, I’m okay, please fill me with the others,” you beg, and he groans, unable to resist your pleas. He slides easily into you, swirling his hips and choking on a small cry at feeling you so full of cum.

“Thank you, oh my gods, thank you,” you say, your voice stuttering and raspy, tears sliding down your face.

Aether holds himself still in you, just reveling in the way your walls sloppily convulse around his cock. “Dear sweet Satan,” he whispers, his forehead pressing against your neck.

“Not that I don’t blame you,” Water calls, gently palming his cock, “but there’s others waiting!”

Aether flips off the ghoul, then slowly starts moving, and you cry out at his firm, smooth strokes. “You feel divine,” he groans, running a hand down your spine. You’re too far gone in the pleasure to answer him; you can only turn your head and watch as Papa takes Johannes’s cock deep into his throat.

Jonas is watching too, and his moan matches yours as Papa’s head bobs over Johannes, whose hips are bucking in time even as he devours you.

You come yet again--the sight of Papa worshiping Johannes’s cock and the feel of the wolf’s tongue is too much--and Aether cries out, following you over the edge. His cum mixes with the others’ inside you, and you’re leaking profusely when he pulls out. *Now that…is a beautiful sight,* Satan murmurs into your mind, and you feel a long serpentine tongue slip inside you. You shriek at the feeling, and you look back—there’s nothing there. But when Water slides inside you, you feel both tongue and cock…

*So very delicious,* you hear Satan purr, *this is…devilishly good…* You’d laugh if you could, but you’re not even sure you can breathe now…

And then you can’t even think, because you feel like you’re orgasming nonstop. You scream, and your scream fizzles out into nothing as you need to breathe, and Water cries out your name as he empties into you.

All the ghouls shudder, your pleasure zinging through them. Beta laughs softly as Earth shudders into him. Johannes finally breaks contact with your clit to let out a howl as he comes, jetting furiously into Papa’s mouth.

Papa swallows him down, moaning at his taste. Water pulls out once he’s done, flopping back onto the sheets, and Henrik takes his turn. “Fuck…I didn’t think…it would feel this good…holy shit,” he gasps, rutting into you.

You whimper, no longer able to speak or even cry out, so wrapped up in the intensity of your orgasms and the sensations surrounding you. Jonas moves closer, watching intently, making sure you’re all right now that you’re beyond words.

You writhe and make garbled, wordless sounds as Satan’s tongue drags up your cervix. You see a form in front of you, but you’re too hazy to recognize it as Jonas.

He kneels in front of you, lifts your head up a little. “My flower…” he murmurs, “my beautiful flower…look at you…don’t fly too far away…” You’re staring at him but you don’t really see him. You hear him, but can’t answer in anything other than breathless pants.

He chuckles and kisses you softly, nuzzling your nose with his. “Come back a little, my flower…don’t go too far.”

*I have her,* a sultry voice says in his mind, and he gasps. *She’s safe with me, little king.*

*Uh…yes, my lord,* he replies, swallowing.

*Fly as far as you want, my treat,* Jonas hears. *The dragon king and I want you to lose yourself to pleasure.*

Jonas nods even though he knows you are sightless. “Go ahead, beautiful flower, find out what it’s like to go all the way,” he whispers to you.

You let out a shuddering gasp, and your body goes limp on top of Johannes. He’s startled, hot panic flashing through him, but Jonas puts a hand on his leg. “She’s okay, Johannes, she’s flying. Satan is looking after her.”

Your moans are breathy and shallow, floating above Henrik’s low, raspy shout as he comes, his hips flush against yours, jerking a little with every spurt he releases inside you.

Henrik pulls out with a gasp, and then Earth is there, pushing inside you with a desperate moan of his own. He lays himself across your back as he pounds you, pressing kisses up and down your spine and whispering broken praises.

Beta crawls behind Earth, kissing up and down his ghoul’s spine as he kisses you. Earth squeaks in joy, sandwiched between you and Beta. “Can I?” Beta murmurs.

“Please,” Earth groans, communicating in that shorthand lovers develop. Beta growls as he uses his spit to slick Earth up, and pushes against his back entrance.

Aether presses the lube into Beta’s hand instead. “Spit doesn’t last long,” the ghoul admonishes gently, and Beta nods his thanks and lubes up his cock. He pushes gently inside his ghoul, who wails with your moans, and shudders against you.

Soon Earth is rocking between you and Beta, fucking you, fucking himself on the clown, finding a new pace that isn’t quite as relentless as he usually moves, but still intense and powerful.

Beta groans and bites down on Earth’s shoulder, and the ghoul gasps and gives a particularly hard thrust into you. You mewl softly, still feeling Satan’s tongue inside you, and you are so wet that you’re pretty much spraying Johannes’s face and Earth’s crotch.

Johannes, Papa, and Jonas are all stroking your sides, your arms, your back, murmuring to you, knowing that their words aren’t making sense to you but trusting that their soft, loving tones are still telling you that they’re near.

They do. You can’t answer, for your words have been stolen. Surprisingly, however, your mind pulls up the words to the prayers you’ve learned, and the moment is so beautiful that you smile as you come once again.

*So pure, so sinful,* Satan says on a hiss. *My prayers haven’t sounded this glorious in an age.* You sink further into the sensations, still unable to speak, still flying.

By the time that Earth comes in you, Beta howling and filling his ass, your body is so tired that it can’t even shake anymore. Your eyelids are drooping, and finally, finally, you feel the tongue retract from your drenched and leaking hole. *My delicious, precious treat…well done indeed,* they say, and you tip headlong into unconsciousness.

“Ooof!” Johannes grunts as he takes the brunt of your deadweight. “A little help please?” he says on a breathless laugh as Jonas and Papa assist with untangling everyone, laughing themselves as, one by one, your loves rouse themselves from the sexual haze you’ve held them all in.

Earth and Beta pick you up and move quickly into the bathroom, trying not to have you drip all over the floor as they go. Water and Fire work quickly to strip the bed and put new sheets on as the rest of them go to the second bathroom to get clean themselves, the ghouls following shortly after. Everyone feels refreshed and happy, though quite tired. “That was incredible,” Tim says with a sigh, draped on a recliner.

“Fuck yeah it was,” John agrees as he stretches out on one of the couches. “How does she keep going like that? I mean, I’m not complaining … it’s fucking amazing. But damn, I’ve never seen anyone, woman or man, just fucking…come over and over…” He looks over at Aether. “I don’t get it.”

Jonas smiles. “It wasn’t just her doing that I don’t think. Satan was with her tonight. He spoke into my mind to reassure me he was with her while she was flying.”

John’s mouth makes a perfect o, and the spy nods. “That makes more sense.”

Aether nods. “Being a conduit, she does have more…umm…stamina than the average person. But our dark lord’s presence certainly amplified what is already natural for her.”

Jonas stands and stretches. “Is that…normal for Satan to just…ahhh…show up like that?”

“Not really,” Aether replies. “But our dark lord has marked her as their favored, and she was reciting those prayers over and over…it’s not surprising that they turned their attention her way tonight.”

Jonas nods in understanding. “That makes sense. I suppose that I will learn more once the church is up and running, yes?”

“There is much to learn, yes,” Papa says, lounging all but draped over Johannes. “Avatar Country doesn’t have many of the normal societal hang-ups. There will be less you must unlearn.”

“You could probably sit in on her lessons with Damiano,” Johannes says, trying not to laugh. “You know, if you don’t want to wait.”

“Mmm, yes, I’m sure I’ll rush to do that,” Jonas says, as Johannes snorts.

Earth and Beta come out with you then, washed and dried. You’re still asleep, completely limp in Beta’s arms as he carries you to the bed and lays you down softly. All your loves gaze on you reverently, before Papa and Johannes surround you on either side. “It is time for bed, everyone,” Jonas says softly, and yawns acknowledge his words.

Jonas crawls onto the bed and settles face down, his head on your belly, dreads spreading across his back and Papa’s and Johannes’s legs. Johannes gives Papa a look—for once the king didn’t hesitate—and Papa smirks but says nothing other than “good night” as everyone else settles in on various couches and the other bed, and one by one, they fall asleep. 

The next day you don’t wait for Damiano to collect you—you’re at his rooms promptly, about to knock just as he opens the door. He peers down at you, eyebrow raised.

“Good morning,” you chirp happily.

“Well, someone had a good night,” he says, stepping out in the hall and shutting the door. “You finished with Dante early today?”

You nod as you fall into step behind him. “He had a meeting with the church builders, so he sent me to get some extra time in with you today.”

Damiano lets out a snort but says nothing more, just strides along, not waiting for you, just expecting you to keep up. He leads you out to the king’s garden, finds a solitary bench, and bids you to sit. When you don’t say anything right away, he frowns. “Well? Go on.”

You blink, then nod. You remember last night, the feeling of flying, of weightlessness, of Satan’s tongue inside your pussy and their presence around you, and you smile and recite the prayers perfectly, and fondly.

Damiano watches you recite, seemingly waiting for you to stumble, to misspeak…but you don’t. He paces before you. “Do you want me to say them backward too?”

He scowls. “That won’t be necessary.” You beam to him, keeping any smugness off your face, just to piss him off more. But inside…inside you are dancing and rubbing it in his smug face. “…well done,” he says, and it looks like it visibly hurts him to say the words. You thank him demurely, the toes in your left shoe clenching hard to keep from laughing. “Let us move on then.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you prepare to travel light...

It feels like you look up and time hasn’t passed at all…but in fact nearly three months are gone, and now you are walking through the sprawling dark halls of Avatar Country’s new church, nearly complete, supervising furniture delivery for the many dorm rooms that will soon be filled with Sisters and Brothers of Sin. Special walks beside you, going over your travel plans. “Are you excited about going back to Sweden, precious?” he asks.

You smile. “Excited…and nervous. I’ve got the job itself down, except for working with other people. That has to come with experience…so, yeah, nervous.”

Special chuckles, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “You’re going to do just fine. You’re very good at putting people at ease, but being hard when you have to.”

You think back to the night of the coronation, the looks of disbelief and displeasure, the rude things those sisters had said… “I hope so. I just… I hope so.”

Special drops a kiss on top of your head. “I know so. And I am never wrong.” He smiles at your snort of a laugh. “Now, the king’s plane is taking off at midnight, you must be ready.”

You groan. “Why must we fly overnight?”

The arch-demon stares down at you. “Because your husbands and Jonas and I agree that you need to sleep, and we all know you won’t sleep if you’re here tonight.”

You blush faintly but laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Special.”

“Anytime, my Imperator,” he replies, leaning down and kissing you deeply. You sigh into his mouth before you get back to work, making sure the placement of everything is perfect.

He stays with you, offering assistance when you need it, but mostly just watching you work, keeping one eye on the time, otherwise, he knows you’ll keep going through dinner, and everyone wants to see you before you leave with him, Aether, and Beta that night.

But the job is done in plenty of time, and Special is impressed at the way you motivate people without being harsh. It’s something that Imperator the First could never accomplish. The arch-demon smiles. This second branch…he has very high hopes for it.

“It’s amazing,” you murmur as the two of you head for the entranceway.

“Mmm, what is, precious?” Special asks, guiding you through the quiet halls with a hand on the small of your back.

“It looks so much like the main church, I still can’t believe how Jonas’s workers got everything to match so well.”

Special nods. “The only thing they didn’t put in is Papa’s rooms, since he’ll be living in the palace.”

You smile wistfully. “I almost wish they had, to be honest. Papa’s rooms…it’s where this whole crazy thing began, you know?”

“I do know. But honestly,” he says as you stop and make adjustments to some of the wall sconces, “I’m glad. You all need to have time away from work. Having your offices here is enough.”

You gaze at him. “Are you saying Papa is working too much?”

“No, I’m saying you are.”

You shrug, looking back at the sconce that stubbornly wouldn’t stay straight. “Things have to be done. Once everyone’s settled, things will calm down. And then I can take a few days off.”

He grabs your hands and gently pulls you away from the sconce. “It’s not about taking time off. It’s about taking care of yourself, precious. Sleeping, and eating, and drinking water, and taking walks… things that you haven’t been very good about lately.”

“I’m fine, Special.”

“Are you though?” He traces the dark circles under your eyes with a gentle finger. “Are you really.”

You look up at him, and your shoulders sag, the front you’ve been putting up the past two weeks crumbling away. “I’m so tired…”

“My precious girl,” Special murmurs, and pulls you in for a tight hug. “You’ve been doing so, so well for us. But you need to rest as well. Come on, there’s still a few hours before dinner. I’m going to give you a massage and then a bath, okay?”

“But I have to—”

“You have to do nothing except relax,” he says firmly.

You sigh. “OK. But I really do have to finish packing if you want me to be ready to leave at midnight.”

“We’ve been here almost three months. Do I still need to explain to you the concept of servants?” he says, smiling.

You flush. “I…I don’t like asking them to do things that I can do myself.”

Special slips your arm through his, patting your hand as you both begin walking for the front doors again. “But, my precious one, that’s what they’re paid for.”

“I know, but still…I don’t…”

Special kisses you. “I’m going to tell Jonas to send a servant up to finish your packing. No arguments.” You don’t argue, mostly because you’re trying to figure out how to get the packing done before Jonas gets involved.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t leave you alone enough to do it. A servant does indeed finish your packing while Special is giving you one of the best massages of your life, and you pout when you see your bag waiting neatly near the door.

“Special! What if they didn’t pack everything I might need?” you almost whine.

“We’re only going to be gone for a few days, I’m sure they are smart enough to figure out what one beautiful woman could need for a few days away.” He leads you toward the bathroom. “And it’s not like we can’t get anything they may have forgotten. Come on now, bathtime. Dinner is in an hour.”

You pout some more, but you let Special bathe you. The ghoul smirks as he washes your hair. “My dear, do stop pouting. I don’t have time to put your mouth to better use.” You turn crimson and slap at his chest, which just makes him laugh.

“You…you’re so…rude!” you splutter.

“That may be,” he says calmly, massaging your scalp, “but you love me anyway.” You scowl …mostly because you can’t deny it.

He washes you thoroughly, chatting happily about anything but work the entire time, and makes sure you’re dry and comfy before taking you back out to the main rooms where servants are setting up dinner tables.

“Hmmm,” Special mutters, gaze raking over your form. “Damn, Jonas said dress nice for dinner tonight, gotta change out of your sweats, precious.”

“But they’re comfy for being on a plane all night!” Now you really are whining.

“You can change back,” Special retorts. “Come on, you don’t have to go formal. One of those pretty little sundresses I like maybe?”

You cross your arms and give him the head cock that he knows means trouble. “I’m only going to be gone a few days. We don’t need to go all out.”

Special snorts. “It is the king, and you’re coming back as official Imperator II. He’s not going all out, but it’s…enough.”

You feel like stamping your feet. “I really don’t want him to make a fuss every time I breathe!”

Special tilts his head, spreads his hands out in front of him, and his long fingers almost distract you… “That is something you need to discuss with him. Although to be fair,” he pulls you to him, “becoming the official Imperator is…a huge deal, precious.”

You sigh, knowing he is right, but wanting to fight still. “It’s the last night that I can appear as just…myself, without putting on airs or acting all official. I just wanted to be comfortable.”

Special blinks, cocking his head at you. “My dear conduit, what do you think it is that we want? A carbon copy of Imperator I? No. We want you…as Imperator. No one said you had to be exactly her.”

“I…I just…”

“No, no ‘I just.’ You seem to think that we are expecting airs and attitude from you.” He cups your face, makes you look at him. “We want you. Just you. The way you have always been: kind and thoughtful and smart and sweet, with a little heat thrown in. That’s all.”

Your eyes widen just a little, and you swallow hard. “D-Don’t I…have to wear the uniform though?”

Special laughs. “What, like what the good Sister wears? Not at all. You can wear a robe and pajamas every day if you want.”

You seriously contemplate the joy of wearing jammies all day and giggle when you imagine Damiano’s reaction. Special laughs as well. “There’s my precious girl.” He kisses your nose. “Just be you. That’s all.” This time he captures your lips with his, a gentle caress. “Now…a sundress? Or maybe one of those massive dresses?”

“Mass…” You smile. “Maxi, you goof, it’s called a maxi dress.”

“Hey, Jonas is the one who’s so good at women’s fashion, not me.” 

You laugh softly and take him into the closet, eyes wide as you look around, the sight of so many beautiful outfits still overwhelming to you even after all this time. “He went way too all out in this,” you breathe, looking at all the choices.

Special chuckles. “I’m sure he would have gone even farther, but he ran out of closet space.”

“Talking about me behind my back, are we? Tsk tsk.” You whirl around to see Jonas leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, an indulgent smile on his face. “Is that any way to treat a monarch?”

You blush faintly, but huff and cross your arms. “It is when said monarch spends way too much money on my wardrobe.” But there’s a teasing note to your voice that makes him laugh, and he pushes off the door frame to walk to you.

“And now you would deny me my fun. Heartless,” he teases back.

“I don’t know, a little denial might be good for you.” He puts his hands on your hips and brings you close, and your hands go to his shoulders. “Might teach you a lesson.”

He growls just a little. “And what lesson might that be, little flower?”

You reach up and boop his nose. “Not to spend so much damn money on me when it could go to your country instead!”

Special snickers off to the side and Jonas shoots him a look, then looks back down to you. “My precious flower, you saved this country. I want to do this for you.”

“I know. But you didn’t have to.”

“I never thought I had to. I wanted to. Big difference.” He snugs you in closer, pulling a tiny “whoop” out of you, followed by a hum as you feel every inch of him against your body. “I’m going to miss you.”

You smile up at him, hands pressed to his chest. “I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, you’ll be so busy setting up the welcome home you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Nonsense. I’m going to pine,” he says, so seriously that you start giggling. “I will sit in my window and sigh longingly, waiting for my love to return so I can lower my dreadlocks for her to climb up.” He raises his eyebrow, trying not to laugh in the face of your giggles. “You mock my pain. What a cruel mistress you are!” He sweeps you into a dip, really making you whoop now, and he bends over, nibbling at your neck.

You laugh, trying to squirm away. Special is smiling off to the side, and he clears his throat. “As beautiful as this is, dinner is in half an hour, your majesty.”

Jonas rights you, and nods. “Yes, you’re right. Come, my precious flower, let’s get you dressed.”

The three of you argue good-naturedly over your options, though Jonas and Special begin to get a little testy as they defend their choices…until you put your hands on your hips. “Pretty soon I am going to wear these sweatpants and be done with it!” you threaten.

“No, no,” Jonas says quickly. “Either of these is fine, you pick the one you like best.”

You nod, Special biting back words about how much you remind him of Imperator just then, and you look between the dresses. One little black dress that was somehow demure and flirty at the same time, and one sundress that was white with sky blue dots on it.

“Dots it is,” you say firmly, trying to stay as informal as you can without grabbing your rattiest pjs.

Jonas smiles. “It really doesn’t matter…you are stunning even in those sweatpants.”

You throw your hands in the air. “Then why can’t I wear them?!” Jonas laughs and spins you around happily, and you try your best to stay cross with him—-it’s not working very well.

“Don’t be cross, please,” Jonas finally says as he settles you on your feet. “I can’t help it … you look divine in your dresses, I want you to show yourself off.” He nuzzles your neck. “And if we had time, I’d want to see everything you have to offer…”

You snort softly, but you can’t stay mad when he nuzzles you like that. “As if you all don’t see me naked every night.”

“You speak as if we could ever become sick of you,” he murmurs as he starts kissing your sweet spots.

You tense a little—hearing him voice your hidden fear like that makes your heart stutter. You know it’s foolish to even think it…after all, it’s been months, and no one has given you any reason to think otherwise…

He feels you tense in his arms, and he pulls back a little, searching your face. “My precious, beautiful flower…You don’t really think that, do you?”

You swallow thickly. “I…I’m afraid of it happening someday. I don’t…think that it will…but it scares me all the same.”

He studies your face a moment longer. “I promise I will never tire of you. And although I can’t speak for everyone, I am fairly certain that your loves will agree with me.”

Special nods and embraces you from behind. “The chances of you getting sick of us are far greater than us getting sick of you, precious.”

You laugh, a little wetly. “Get sick of any of you. That’s a silly thought.”

“Exactly. Now, come on, my precious. We need to go to dinner.” He kisses you, deeply, and so does Special, before they’re wrestling your clothes off.

You can’t help the shot of desire that surges through you as they undress you, making your knees tremble just a bit. “What’s wrong…” Jonas inhales. “Mmm, never mind, I already know the answer to that.” He growls and shoots Special a look. “We should wait.”

Special nods, though he gives your ass a playful swat. “I just finished bathing you, dirty girl.”

You can’t help but giggle. “Not my fault you two are so sexy,” you reply cheekily.

Jonas’s eyes are twinkling as he watches Special slip the dotted dress over your head. “She thinks we’re sexy, my demon friend,” the king says with a wink. “She’s such a flatterer.”

“She is! Us, sexy. The thoughts you come up with, precious,” Special says, exaggerating exasperation. You laugh even more, leaning against the king as the sound of your happiness fills the room.

“Mmm, I love to hear you laugh,” the king murmurs in your ear. “It’s almost as beautiful as the sounds you make when you come around my cock.”

You shudder hard, swallowing. “H-Hey, that’s not fair,” you protest as Special leans down to slip your delicate sandals on.

“All’s fair in love and sex,” the ghoul murmurs with a cheeky grin.

“You say ‘fair’, but I don’t think you really mean it,” you mumble as you straighten the dress out and take in their gazes, locked on you. “Do I…look all right?”

Jonas meets your eyes, and his face softens. “More than all right. You are my flower,” he says simply, and your heart warms with affection.

You cup his face. “And I always will be,” you whisper.

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, let’s get out there with the others, they’re waiting for you.”

You nod, taking their arms and leaving the room. Dinner is already on the tables, and there’s candles lit. Your boys all stand, and to your surprise, they salute you as well as the king.

Your blush rises up quickly. “They… why are you saluting me? Jonas,” you look up at him quickly. “Why are they saluting me? I’m just … me.”

“Because, darling girl,” Aether says, stepping up next to you, “starting tomorrow you are officially Sister Imperator II. You have a station now.”

“Oh…oh.” You shake your head. “I guess I didn’t realize…” You look around at all your loves, taken aback by their shining eyes and loving smiles. “You don’t have to salute me…it feels kind of … weird.”

Fire chuckles, arms crossed behind his head. “We figured we’d get you used to it. You’re kind of our boss now.”

“We do have to…well.” Earth smiles faintly. “We won’t do it in private. But we have to in public.”

“But I--”

“No, I’m afraid there can be no ‘buts’ about this,” Papa says as he swiftly approaches you. “Starting tomorrow you’ll be surrounded by sisters and brothers of sin who will all be saluting you, and they will expect to see the ghouls offering you deference.” He kisses your hand. “So…you must accustom yourself to this.”

You pout, but quickly straighten and nod. The pope smiles and steals a real kiss before guiding you to your seat, and everyone digs in, talking about the trip.

“Please tell Casey I say hi?” Water implores, and you laugh.

“Of course I will.”

Air shoots Water a questioning look. “You do realize she’s coming here, correct? You’ll get to say hello yourself in just a few days.”

“Yeah, but she’ll see her first, and I want Casey to know that I said hello right away.” Water tears into a piece of bread.

“You’re a romantic idiot,” Air teases, shaking his head.

Water throws a piece of bread at the taller ghoul, who just catches it and eats it calmly. You fight back a giggle. “Leave him alone, Air, I think it’s sweet,” you gently admonish.

“Well of course you do,” Air mumbles, “you’re just as sappily romantic as he is.”

You frown at him. “Are you complaining?”

He blows you a kiss. “Never.”

You catch it, look at it, huff, and smack it on Johannes’s cheek. The wolf promptly pretends to gag and scrub at his skin, and there’s laughter as Air flips him off.

The entire meal is full of light-hearted banter and silliness, and you find yourself laughing nearly to tears more than once.

All too soon, however, the dishes have been cleared away and your boys can’t stifle yawns anymore. You smile. “Go to bed everyone, it’s okay. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Earth immediately latches onto you, nearly tackling to you to the floor. “I’ll miss you,” he whispers, and you smile softly and stroke his hair gently.

“I’ll miss you too, baby,” you whisper back. “But just think how wonderful it will be when I get back.”

Earth grins. “We’ll go to the lake…for a picnic.”

You beam to the little ghoul. “That sounds perfect.” You kiss him softly, and you bid everyone good night, getting a kiss from each of them. 

Beta is standing a little way away, and after Earth lets go of you, he moves to the clown, throwing his arms around the taller man. Beta oofs, though he holds his ghoul just as tight. “I’ll be back soon,” he says softly, in that tone of voice reserved only for you and Earth. 

“I know...I...well. I’m still going to miss you,” Earth murmurs, and he looks a little teary eyed. “Try not to...ha. Don’t get into too much trouble.” 

Beta laughs, running his fingers through Earth’s hair. “But that’s my middle name.” Then he kisses the smaller man, with all the love he has in his heart, and the small ghoul sighs with the sweetness of it.

Papa and Johannes step up to you, smiling softly. “We are so proud of you,” Papa murmurs, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand.

You lean into his caress, eyes closing. “I know, I feel it.” Your smile is fleeting as you look up at him. “I still don’t know about this whole going-without-you idea. It won’t be right, being there without you.”

“My goddess, my wife,” he says softly. “You will be back before you know it. This is something you must do. And we have much to still prepare here. Besides, all of tomorrow is going to be a ritual around the new church to cast protection spells. You’d be bored off your beautiful ass for that.”

You pout a little. “I could have helped.”

Papa smiles. “You’re not far enough along in your catechism for that, you know this. But your task is important, my love, getting everyone organized, presenting orientations about life in Avatar Country, answering questions….you have much responsibility these next few days.”

You frown. “When you put it like that…it’s a lot. I’m glad Aether and Special will be there.”

“You can do it, sweetness,” Johannes says, grinning. “I heard Papa Prick tell Jonas the other day--” Papa snickers over his husband’s term for his brother, “--that you have impressed him. If that’s not a vote of confidence then I don’t know what is.”

Your eyes widen, and then you grin and stand a little straighter. “I suppose so.”

Papa captures your lips in a soft kiss. “I know so.” He smiles again. “Now, do you have everything you need? All packed?”

You shoot a mock exasperated glance at Special, who bows. “I hope so. If I’m missing anything, I won’t know til I need it.”

Papa looks confused, until Special tells him of the servant who finished your packing. “Ah, I see. Well, I’m sure they did a great job, my love. You won’t need any paperwork until you get there. Imperator will give you the list of names and room assignments.”

“I just need to change into my sweatpants again,” you say on a yawn. “I want to be comfy.”

Johannes frowns. “Make sure you rest, sweetness. Don’t think we haven’t noticed you’ve been up way too late most nights.” You try to speak but he interrupts. “Don’t argue. Just take care of yourself.”

You can’t help but smile. “Yes, dad,” you say as you turn for the closet to get your pants back. He growls playfully and swats at your ass, making you squeal and laugh.

Johannes watches you go, and sighs as the door shuts. “I don’t know what I’ll do without her for two days.”

“I think we’re all going to feel lost while she’s gone,” Papa says as he strokes Johannes’s hair. “We’ll just have to keep busy.”

Johannes smirks. “Are you including the king in these busy plans, my love?”

Papa blinks, then laughs softly. “And what if I am? You have not said stop yet.” He raises an eyebrow at his husband. “Unless there is something that you’re not telling me…?”

“You already know what I think,” Johannes says with a snort. “I’m just waiting for the two of you to figure it out, and trying not to be jealous as all hell when he’s trying not to look at you like you’re goddamn dinner.”

Papa chuckles, softly, voice full of lust. “To be fair, my husband, most people look at me like that.”

Johannes snorts. “Yeah, yeah, but most people aren’t my king. I can’t punch my king.”

Papa wraps his arms around Johannes’s waist. “Would you punch your king over me? Truly? I almost want to see that.” Johannes growls. “Now, now, my wolf. You know that you have my heart, always, no matter if we bring a dozen more people into our…whatever this is.”

Johannes sighs. “That’s not the issue. With Beta it’s not an issue, because he’s like…half me. But with anyone else…it’s hard to watch. Even with my king.”

Papa looks up at the man, who’s looking away, and he turns his husband’s face to look at him. “I love you,” Papa says softly, voice full of conviction. “Even if the king is growing…fond of me. You and our goddess have my heart.”

The wolf snorts. “Don’t think I don’t see how you’ve been looking at him recently. You’re growing ‘fond’ of him too.” He pauses, then murmurs, “But I do know.”

Papa stares at him. “Do you though? Do you know it in here?” He taps Johannes’s chest. “Or are you too wrapped up in here?” He taps the wolf’s head.

Johannes watches Papa for a moment, and then his eyes soften. He cups the pope’s cheek and leans in, giving the other man one of the most tender kisses he’s ever given anyone. Then he presses his forehead to Papa’s and whispers, “I know it in both places. You’re my husband.” And if the wolf puts a little more emphasis on the ‘my’ than strictly necessary, Papa doesn’t remark on it.

They kiss again, which is how you find them. You watch their embrace, and find there’s a lump in your throat. “Awww…. don’t do that in front of me, I’m not gonna want to get on that plane!”

Papa and Johannes laugh, and Johannes pulls you in to them. “C’mere and kiss us, woman.”

You laugh and oblige, kissing them deeply, trying to convey how much you’ll miss them through your lips. With the way they’re both holding on to you, you think it works. “Don’t know what I’m gonna do without you for two days,” Johannes says again softly.

“Given what I just saw, I think Papa might help you think of a thing or two,” you tease, then pout. “In fact, I think I might end up missing out. This doesn’t seem fair…”

Papa chuckles. “We’ll be sure to welcome you home properly in a few days, my goddess. Johannes and I will think of something extra special, do not worry.” He gives you such a heat-filled look that you gulp, body flushing despite yourself.

“G-Good. A-Anyway, you need your sleep. I’ll see you both in a few days.” You kiss them swiftly one last time, then scuttle out the door with your things.

“Sweetness, wait!” you hear Johannes call as he hurries after you.

You turn, smiling as he catches up to you. “My love, if you don’t let me go, I’m not going to be able to leave, and as much as I want to stay, I really have to go.”

“I know, I know,” he says. “Just … damn it, c’mere.” He grabs you into a fierce hug.

Your heart fills with love for him, and you hug him back, hard enough his spine cracks a little. “I love you, Johannes,” you whisper.

“And I love you, my sweetness,” he whispers against your hair.

Special walks by and picks up your bag, shaking his head. “The two of you do realize that we’re coming back, right?”

Johannes flips the arch-demon off. “Fuck you, you’ll be with her the whole time.”

Special chuckles and holds his free hand up. “Easy, I know you’ll miss her. Come on, goddess. We have to get to the airport.” You kiss Johannes again, then reluctantly pull away and start down the hall. Your eyes well with tears as you look back and he’s still watching you.

“Go on, sweetness,” the wolf says. You blow him a quick kiss, and then you’re gone. He sighs and heads back to the suite, takes one look at Papa, and says, “She’s coming back. Why am I acting like such a fucking dumbass?”

“Because we love her so much,” Papa replies softly as he strips down for bed. Johannes can’t argue with that, and he too strips down. The others have all filtered out, and Jonas looks at the two awkwardly, unsure of where to go.

“You can join us, my king,” Papa says. “I promise I won’t bite…unless you want me to.”

Jonas chuckles, but he sobers quickly. “Perhaps I should leave you to yourselves.”

“Perhaps,” Papa agrees. “With our goddess gone, there’s a spot here… But suit yourself.”

Jonas hesitates, then smiles and backs up to his own bed, undressing. He is not a child anymore; he can sleep in his own bed. He turns the light off and slips under the covers, hearing soft sounds from the other bed, and missing you.

You, meanwhile, are cuddled between Special and Aether in the backseat of one of the king’s cars, headed for the airport. You’re trying not to cry but failing miserably. “It’s just a couple days,” you wail. “I shouldn’t feel this way over a couple of days!” Aether strokes your hair and croons to you.

You cry into his shoulder, and he, Special, and Beta all try to comfort you. But nothing works, and you cry yourself to sleep, leaning heavily onto Aether’s shoulders in your fitful slumber.

At the airport, Aether hands you to Beta, who carries you onto the private plane and directly into the bedroom. By the time Aether and Special get the baggage stowed away, Beta has you tucked into bed. And soon after the plane is in the air, all three of them have snuggled in with you.

Beta, worriedly, strokes your hair, your face still a little red from crying so hard. “She’s going to be okay, Beta,” Aether says kindly, rubbing his hand up and down your arm softly. “She just…”

“…misses them already,” Special finishes, and the clown snorts.

“Yeah, I got that.”

Aether frowns. “Beta, are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he answers, scowling.

“You don’t sound all right.” Aether exchanges a look with Special. “What’s wrong?” Beta shakes his head but doesn’t say anything.

Aether sighs. “We cannot help you if you don’t—”

“I miss Earth, okay?!” Beta snaps, and the two ghouls blink in surprise as the clown’s cheeks warm. “I’ve never…missed anyone like this before…”

The clown buries his face in your hair. “I’m sorry, Beta,” Aether says quietly. “I didn’t even think about that.”

“You know you could have stayed in Avatar Country,” Special says. “Aether and I could have taken care of everything.”

“No,” Beta mumbles. “I’m her bodyguard. It’s my job. I’m gonna do my job.”

Aether and Special look at each other, smiling. “You’re a good man, Beta,” Aether says softly, patting the clown’s shoulder, as he simply wraps himself around you tighter.

Special shakes his head, and motions to Aether to leave the room. “We’ll let him be alone with her. We can plan this move better out here,” Special says softly as they walk to the comfortable seats.

“He’s certainly come a long way, hasn’t he,” Aether says quietly as they settle in to their seats.

“Indeed,” Special agrees. “And quite honestly, I’m glad that she has his entire focus, and that he takes protecting her so seriously.”

Aether nods. “When he first was…well, born, I thought he’d cause nothing but trouble. But he’s been…an asset, actually. I thank Satan for him.”

Back in the bedroom, Beta hums to you soothingly, stroking his fingers through your hair. Now that you are alone together, he allows himself a moment of softness.  
You snuggle in to him, and mutter sleepily, “Don’t leave me, Beta.”

“I won’t,” he replies. “I’m staying right here with you.”

You smile, and his heart warms. He can’t help but smile himself, even though he does miss his Earth terribly. He chuckles faintly. His Earth. How far he’s come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a familiar place offers new faces...

Midmorning finds you standing outside the front of the church, staring up at the stone building that looks at once so familiar, like home, but so different at the same time. You smile faintly as you remember everything that happened since you’d been taken to the church, how your life had been forever altered simply for needing to find a bathroom…Of course, it hadn’t really been an accident, had it? you think to yourself in amusement, and you hear an almost sheepish-sounding chuckle in the back of your head. 

A nudge in your side has you looking up to see Aether smiling down at you. “Don’t you want to go in, my darling girl?”

You smile to the ghoul and nod. “Yes, of course. Just…remembering.”

Aether nods as Special steps up on your other side. “A lot happened to you here. You’re not the same woman you were…in all the best ways.”

You chuckle and nod. “I hardly recognize myself some days. Well, we have a job to do. The sooner it’s done the sooner we can go…home.”

“Indeed,” Special says, and he and Aether flank you as you head for the stone steps that lead to the entrance, Beta following closely behind you. You find yourself holding your breath as Aether pushes the doors open ahead of you.

Stepping into the hallway feels…odd. It doesn’t feel like you remember—at this point you’ve now spent more time in Avatar Country than in the main church. It feels familiar…but at the same time foreign. It’s like…moving out of your childhood home, and then coming back for visits. You try not to jump when the doors close behind you.

Their sound echoes loudly in the otherwise empty, silent entryway. “Is everyone at morning mass?” you find yourself whispering.

Special tilts his head. “More than likely mass is over, but they’ve kept everyone in the main nave to await our arrival.”

You nod, and then you see a ghoul step out of a side door. You blink. The mask looks much like those of Papa’s ghouls, except they are much shinier, and the mouths are cut away. This ghoul is tall and muscular-looking, and he smiles when he sees you. “Sister Imperator II. Welcome back.” He bows. “I am to take you to the congregation.”

You curtsey, a habit from being in Avatar Country, and the ghoul tilts his head. “That’s new,” he mutters. At your look he says quickly, “Imperator never curtseys to anyone.”

You blush, not sure if you’ve committed an etiquette error or not. “Well, it’s kind of a habit now. I won’t if it’s an issue…ahhh…”

“Oh, I am so sorry!” He bows again. “I’m Quintessence.” A quick little nod to Aether, who responds in kind, and then, “You may call me Quint if you wish.”

You smile softly. “Thank you, Quint. Is Sister Imperator with everyone else?”

The new ghoul nods as he turns and begins walking, staying by your side. Beta is behind you and to your right, and Aether and Special trail a little further behind the clown. “Yes, she’s with Papa Emeritus IV. But she’s expecting you.”

…Emeritus IV…you think…Copia! And you feel your whole body tighten. Somehow you haven’t even considered…you have been so wrapped up in your tasks and responsibilities for this visit, and how much you would miss your husbands, that you haven’t even thought about Copia until just this second.

You wonder how he’s taken to his role…_well,_ you think as you all approach the doors, _I guess I’ll find out soon enough._ The doors open, and you swallow, before putting a pleasant look on your face and stepping through. There’s instantly applause, and you blush faintly but smile, waving to everyone as Quint leads you up the center aisle.

“Good morning, Sister!” Imperator meets you near the end of the aisle, hands outstretched. “Welcome back!” Although her greeting is formal, you see a touch of warmth in her eyes. There will be hugs over tea later, you’re sure.

“Sister, it is good to be home,” you respond, grasping and squeezing her hands. You focus on her, not quite ready to make contact with Copia just yet.

“How does the new church look?” she asks, leading you up the steps.

“It looks almost exactly like this one,” you say happily. “The king spared no expense.”

“Excellent, excellent! We will catch up shortly. Now,” she turns to the congregation and raises her hands, and there’s silence. “In the next few days, many of you will be going to the new church in Avatar Country. This is a momentous occasion, and you should all be proud of yourselves.” There’s a cheer, and Imperator smiles faintly. “But there is also a lot of work ahead! Both churches will need to recruit to get back up to full capacity, and with the new album coming out soon, well, that may not be so hard. Do our Lord proud, my Sisters and Brothers!” Another cheer, and she waves her hands for silence again. “The day after tomorrow you leave. Make sure to finish packing and say your goodbyes. Tomorrow, Imperator the II will take questions and explain how the move will work.”

You nod, then add, “There will be plenty of time to talk, and please don’t be afraid to ask as many questions as you like, especially about the country, the customs, shapeshifters in general, whatever. I am supposed to help you all get oriented, now and after you get there, so no question is off limits, the king stressed that.”

“Very well! I believe that was everything! Please, everyone, see to your packing! Dismissed!” Everyone starts to file out, and finally, you turn to Copia. He looks so different with the face paint, but your energy meets his halfway, and you know he’s still the same.

“Copia, it’s good to see you again,” you say softly.

You can feel his nervousness before he takes your hand and bends over it, not kissing it…but you feel his energy caress yours. “So lovely to have you here, Sister,” he says. “You look…” *delicious* “…well.”

You inhale a little too sharply, and Imperator looks at you, then turns her sharp gaze to Copia. “Don’t even think about it, Papa,” she snips.

*Too late.* But out loud he says, “Sister, I do not know what you could be referring to.”

You flush faintly as she huffs, but there’s a twinkle in her eye. “Well, you two can catch up later. Come, Sister, we have much to talk about.” She starts down the aisle, chatting your ear off already about what’s been going on here since you left. You look at him over your shoulder and leave him a piece of your energy, and a silent, *Later…*

As you approach the doors, a skinny ghoul only a little taller than Earth jumps in front of you, its stare hard and cold, and…aggressive. “Hello,” you say, but the ghoul doesn’t answer….he just sticks his tongue out.

“Ahh, Papa, I’ve told you, you need to keep your ghoul under control!” Imperator snaps as she shoos at the ghoul, who hisses in return. You take a step back, shocked. He certainly hasn’t changed from the last time you met...

Copia comes down the stairs as the ghoul steps up to you, brazenly sniffing the air around you, grinning in delight as you blush. “Dewdrop, be kind, please,” Copia says, putting a hand on the ghoul’s shoulder. Dewdrop growls slightly, sticks his tongue out once more at you, and then is gone.

As Imperator scolds, you turn to watch the ghoul as he moves quickly, hissing and chittering at everyone he comes across. “Wh-what was that?” you whisper, a little shaken.

“I apologize, Sister,” Copia says, “that is Dew. He was, I think, excited to meet you, but he always comes off…angry.”

“But…but the noises?”

Copia’s smile is faint. “Dew is mute. I’m not sure if he actually is physically incapable of speaking or if he simply refuses to.”

You blink, watching as the ghoul disappears out of the doors at the end of the hall, and Imperator sighs. “He has been terrifying the others for months now. He doesn’t hurt anyone, but…well. Anyway,” and she launches back into where she left off, pulling you gently out of the hall.

*Later,* Copia echoes in your mind as you follow Imperator, sisters and brothers interrupting constantly to greet you. It takes forever to make your way to Imperator’s office, and the anticipation and nerves bouncing throughout the church start to make you feel a little dizzy.

She smiles faintly. “You are much stronger than when you left, aren’t you?” she asks, unlocking the door to her office and letting you in. The door shuts, keeping out the frenetic energy, and you sigh in relief.

“I suppose so. It feels…odd to admit it,” you say, sounding sheepish, and she chuckles as she starts some tea.

“Admit it, voice it, yell it to the mountains!” Imperator waves her hands in the air a little, then gestures for you to take a seat. “The more you claim your power, the more right it will feel, and the more powerful you become.” She looks you over. “Do you feel as though you are more capable?”

You think about it for a moment as you sit down. “…yes. Compared to when I started. I’m able to use my powers almost without thinking now. I can light candles with barely a thought, use air currents to bring me things when I don’t want to stand…” You grin happily. “It’s kind of incredible.”

“Good, good.” Her stare is relentless. “You aren’t sleeping enough, I can tell.”

You flush. “I have a lot of work to do, things to learn. It’s fine, it’s no worse than when I was working three jobs.”

She sighs, setting down the two cups of tea, and sitting next to you instead of behind her desk. “My dear, it is not fine. Sleep is when you regenerate your energy the most. It’s true, you don’t have to worry about depleting it, but you will suffer for it.” Her eyes narrow. “Promise me that tonight, you will get a full night’s rest uninterrupted.”

“Of course,” you say, then quickly change subjects. “The church doesn’t quite feel the same. The energies are different. It doesn’t even quite look the same.”

Imperator nods as she gives you a teacup. “Well, yes, that happens with every new Papa, his energy will shift things. You’ll notice the new church will feel much like you’re accustomed to when everything is up and running.”

You sip the tea, sighing as the pleasant aroma relaxes you. “That makes sense. How has he been fitting in as Papa?”

Imperator snorts softly. “Much less confidently than your husband, I can tell you that. He knows what he should do, but he is not used to giving orders and having them be followed. Time will tell, really…”

“It’s only been a few months. I’m sure he’ll get there,” you say, and Imperator stares at you over the rim of her cup.

“Defending him, are you? Please don’t tell me you’re going to add him to your harem. I can’t let him go to Avatar Country as well.” You turn crimson as she laughs, but then sobers. “Seriously. Have sex with him if you wish, but do not orgasm near him. He will be very distracted the day it takes for the dose of love to wear off.”

You nod, slowly. “Okay. I…did promise him that when I returned we would have a night together…”

She raises one eyebrow so high it’s practically in her hairline. “And your husbands, the rest of your loves, are all ok with this?”

You shrug. “They are already sharing me.”

Imperator sighs. “You’re never going to be able to keep from orgasming near him, are you?”

You huff. “I will talk to him about what exactly will happen. The thing he does, that energy vampirism…he’s been…let’s say fond of me since he met me. I doubt this will change much.”

Imperator nearly snorts her tea. “Are you sure you aren’t thoroughly underestimating yourself? Or overestimating Copia? Or both?”

“Maybe.” You drink your tea. “But I promised. And besides…” You blush hard. “He fascinates me.”

She grins faintly. “You would not think so after seeing him grow up. He was, and still can be, the most awkward man I’ve ever met.”

You laugh. “I can see that, yes. But like all of Ghost’s leaders, he has the capacity to be very suave.”

“Little Copia, suave?” Imperator’s laugh explodes into the room. “OH, I’m sorry,” she says finally, wiping tears from her eyes. “I shouldn’t…. He hasn’t had his first shows yet, I haven’t seen him… I shouldn’t judge, because there IS something that happens when they go on stage, isn’t there. But Copia … suave…” She laughs again. “Oh, truly, I am sorry, don’t tell him I laughed like this, he’ll be so upset.”

You shrug. “I’ve seen it firsthand, actually. He just needs someone to give him a chance.” You sniff. “Not belittle him like you did my husband for how many years?”

Imperator frowns. “Well, perhaps I…”

“Perhaps?”

Her frown deepens. “I do not want to mar this day with disagreement and discord.”

You set your teacup down. “Neither do I. But you know I’m right.”

She sighs. “I have come to terms with the fact that he probably will resent me for all time. But Dante and Damiano both…they are the type to do better if you say they cannot. Dante to prove himself and Damiano to spite you.”

You snort. “That sounds like them, yes.”

“Trust me, my dear, I know these men better than most.” Imperator smiles, but it’s not exactly pleasant. “I did not have the luxury of leading them by their cocks, so I led them by their weaknesses instead. Either way works, in my estimation.” You tense up, about to snap. “I am not slut-shaming. My dear, I envy you, believe me. I am merely stating the facts as I see them.”

You blink in surprise, a little thrown. “You…you envy me?”

“Of course I do,” Imperator says, sounding equally surprised. “It would have been much easier if I could have slept with them and influenced them that way.”

“But…but I don’t influence Dante, or Johannes, or any of my…”

“You don’t?” Imperator’s gaze narrows.

“No. I don’t tell them what to do, or make them decide…policy or…”

“Perhaps not. Not directly. But your loves take you and your desires into consideration every time they make a move or a decision.”

You blink, looking down and trying to process this.

Imperator laughs softly. “And you didn’t even notice. Of course everything is so different for you here than your old life, I’m not too surprised.”

“It is wildly different,” you agree. “But now it’s starting to feel like my old life was just a really bad dream.”

Imperator pats your hand. “It wasn’t, I know, it was all too real at the time…but now you’re here with us, and you don’t need to think about your past if you don’t want to.”

You smile to her. “Thank you, Sister. I appreciate that, more than you know.”

She pats your hand gently once more. “Of course, of course. So, how is Damiano taking to the new country?”

Your laugh is bright and fills Imperator’s office. “I think the better question to ask is how is the country taking to Damiano!” She laughs with you, and then you proceed to tell her all the details. “I don’t know how he escaped being tossed out by Jonas, but he did. And now, I guess, when we return, his assistant will be there.”

Imperator laughs again. “I wish you luck with her. She’s the only person other than our Dark Lord who can make Damiano do anything. She’s a bit of a force of nature. Even I had trouble with her.”

Your smile is a little bit sly. “I did all right with you and Damiano…I think I might be able to handle his assistant as well.”

Imperator stares at you, long enough that you think maybe you offended her…but then she laughs. “I didn’t think you could get sassier…but it seems you have.”

You grin. “I have to rise to the people around me, don’t I?”

“That’s true. The Third has enough sass for twenty people!” You laugh together. You chat for hours, and you find that you really do like Imperator now that she doesn’t seem to actively hate you.

A knock on the office door has Imperator calling, “Enter if you must,” and the door opens to reveal Aether and Special, who bow to Imperator.

“Our room is ready if you want to get changed for dinner,” Aether says with a wink.

You nod then pause. “Which room…?”

“Not Papa’s, precious,” Special says as he takes your hand. “Just one of the guest suites. Copia has taken over the papal suite, and his ghouls have the ones that used to be ours.”

You nod, smiling faintly and trying not to let some random homesickness show. You and Imperator both stand, hugging again. “I will see you at dinner then, Sister,” she says, smiling, and you nod, letting Aether and Special tug you out and down the hall. Beta follows, pushing himself away from the wall outside the door where he’d placed himself.

“Did you have a good visit, my darling girl?” Aether asks.

“From the cackling they were doing, I’d say yes,” Beta says. “Sounded like a bunch of witches plotting.”

You turn and stick your tongue out at the clown. “We were not cackling.”

“You were absolutely cackling,” he says and sticks his tongue out right back, adding a wiggle for good measure.

You blush and huff, turning back around as you walk. “Yes, we had fun catching up. She’s…much better than she was. Still a little prickly. But I do like her.”

Aether shakes his head, smiling. “Never thought I’d see the day. When I think about that moment in her office when you called her an ugly old hag …. well, the both of you have made great strides.”

Beta hollers. “You called her an ugly old hag? To her FACE? HAH!”

You blush. “Well, she was being a bitch to everyone. I don’t stand for that shit, not against my boys.”

Aether makes a soft, happy sound and hugs you tight as you walk. “You are so cute, my darling girl!”

“Damn, wish I could have seen that myself,” Beta says, reminiscing about what he had seen through Johannes’s eyes as you all reach the second floor.

“It was an inspiring moment.” Special chuckles as he leads the way down the hall and to the room that would be yours for the next couple of days.

You look round as you get in. You see your bag is already there, and there’s one king-size bed, which is more than big enough for everyone to sleep on. It’s tastefully decorated, though very far from the almost opulent elegance that Papa prefers.

You sigh. “Well, it’s definitely not Papa’s rooms,” you say as you take in the view from the windows, then turn to your bag. “Wait … what is this…” you murmur, spotting a thick white envelope in the front pocket. Your name is scrawled across the front of the envelope, in a handwriting you don’t recognize. You glance at your loves, who shrug and shake their heads. You open it and pull out a matching white card with more scrawling handwriting… “Please do me the honor of sharing after-dinner drinks with me this evening. C”

You smile faintly, then blink as you catch a whiff of something. You hold the paper up to your nose, and your eyes widen. He put just a hint of cologne on it! You grin, setting the paper on the nightstand. “Moments of suaveness indeed,” you murmur to yourself.

You unpack, a smile ghosting across your face as you think of Copia nervously slipping that invitation into your bag, and then you huff.

“Something wrong, precious?” Special asks, a smug little expression on his face.

“No.” You look through everything, and it seems as though the king’s servants have not missed anything. “No, I guess not.”

To his credit, he doesn’t laugh; just leans over and kisses your cheek. But the expression is enough to make you grumble (not with any real heat behind it, of course). You get a shower quickly and change, deciding on a pair of dress pants and a long-sleeved, billowy blouse.

“You look beautiful, my goddess,” Aether breathes. “It will be an honor to escort you to dinner. We will be the envy of every ghoul.”

You blush. “Oh stop, you sweet talker you.”

He laughs and pulls you into a soft, yet searing kiss. “There is no other way I could possibly speak toward our beloved.”

“He’s fucking right you know,” Beta says, grinning, and you blush more and blow a raspberry at him.

Before you realize it, Aether and Beta are both nuzzling you and murmuring in your ears. You close your eyes and sigh, then try to pull away from them, with little success. “We’re the guests of honor … we probably shouldn’t be late for dinner.”

Special chuckles, patting Aether’s and Beta’s shoulders and trying to usher everyone out of the room. “We can ravish her tomorrow night.” Beta grumbles, but allows himself to be pushed down the hall with you.

Amidst grumbling (Beta’s), chuckling (Special’s), nudging (Aether’s), and giggling (yours), the four of you manage to get to the main dining hall, which has been transformed into a sea of round tables covered in black and red linens, with fine china and glass everywhere.

The hall is filled with cheerful talking, and as the four of you walk in, people greet you cheerfully, stopping you to ask a question, or ask how you are, or how Avatar Country is.  
Casey practically runs up to you, curtsies quickly, then wraps you up in a huge hug. “I’m so excited to see you!” she squeals.

“Me too!” you say, and you’re a little surprised to find that you mean it. In her ear you whisper, “Water says hello.”

She squeezes you tight. “He does realize I’m going to be there in just a few days, right?”

“He does,” you say quietly. “He just wanted to say hello to you right away.”

Casey giggles. “What a goofball.”

You laugh with her, giving her another hug and promising to talk more tomorrow. She scuttles away happily, and you continue up to the head table. Sister Imperator stands, smiling to you, as does Copia, who pulls your chair out for you. Beta stands against the wall, arms crossed, watching everyone who approaches you suspiciously.

Copia watches you closely, and you can feel his energy hovering all about you, but he offers little more than polite chitchat with so many others milling about. Champagne is poured amidst the socializing, and after a little while he finally stands and speaks in a foreign tongue, you’re not sure which, but given everyone’s immediate reaction, you feel fairly certain he’s about to lead everyone in prayer.

It’s not one you learned—praying from the hip, as Damiano put it. You close your eyes and recite your own little prayer, and your lips twitch in a small smile as you feel lips that aren’t there brush your cheek. *You pray beautifully, even when you’re not currently coming,* Satan says in your ear.

Your blush is quick to rise. *Thank you,* you respond, shivering as you feel fingers stroking up and down your sides. A chorus of “Nema” indicates the end of the prayer, after which Copia lifts up his champagne glass, nearly dropping it as he does so, but he manages to correct himself before anything spills. “And now…a toast to our new church, prepared at last, and to our Sisters Imperator, long may they both serve!”

You and the first Sister both incline your head in thanks, and then everyone drinks. Copia claps, and dinner is brought out, delicious and cooked to perfection. You speak with Quint, who is sitting next to you, and the taller of the new female ghouls, who turns out to be delightful and quick-witted.

“I’m so sorry, what is your name again?” you ask, feeling tipsy from the champagne that Quint keeps filling your glass with.

“Cirrus,” she purrs as she gazes at you, an enigmatic smile crossing her features.

“I didn’t know there were female ghouls until I saw you at the rite of ascendency,” you say, caught in her gaze.

Cirrus hums. “Most of them prefer to stay in Hell, but my partner and I wanted to…experience what this dimension has to offer.” She strokes your cheek. “I can’t wait for you to meet her…she’s going to love you.”

You flush under her touch, and she all but coos in pleasure. “Cirrus, play nice with our guest,” Quint says, grinning.

“I am playing nice,” she sniffs, then smirks. “I’m not under the table eating her pussy, am I?”

“Not yet anyway,” Quint fires back, and your blush intensifies as Cirrus laughs, a throaty sound that makes your insides quiver. You squeeze your thighs together and look up to see Copia watching, an odd little smile on his face.

“And what are you trying to insinuate, Quintessence?” Cirrus says.

“Insinuate, nothing,” the ghoul replies. “I’m flat out saying it.”

You are so red that it’s a miracle you don’t burst into flames. You take a long pull of your water, which has so far been untouched next to your glass of champagne. You can hear Beta snickering behind you, and you throw a glare over your shoulder. “S-So, is your partner not here tonight?” you inquire politely, hoping to change the subject before you did light on fire.

“She’s with Dew,” Cirrus says, idly rubbing one finger along your arm. “He can’t be in mixed company tonight.”

“Wh-why?” you ask.

Cirrus licks her lip before she answers you. “He’s…a little wild even on his best days. Meeting you this morning…well…that got him wound up. Imperator won’t permit him to attend gatherings like this when he’s…fired up.”

You swallow but smile faintly. “He does seem a little wild, yes. But I bet that makes him a great guitar player.”

“How can you tell he plays guitar?” she asks.

“His energy. I can tell he’s a fire ghoul.”

Cirrus’s eyes light up as she glances over your head and exchanges a look with Quint. “Can you indeed?” she purrs again, and you realize…you feel like…prey. “Satan deliver me, but Cumulus is really gonna love you.”

You gulp just a little, but smile. “I-I look forward to meeting her. I’m sure she’s as delightful as you are.”

She laughs. “It really is too bad Copia can’t keep you like the Third did. We could have so much fun…”

“Oh…well… I…” Words escape you.

“Of course,” Cirrus hums, “we could borrow you, I’m sure the Third wouldn’t mind…as long as we promise to give you back.”

Quint lets out a little growl. “Cirrus…”

“You know you agree with me, Quintessence.”

Quint sighs. “Whether I agree with you or not doesn’t matter, Cirrus. Of course she’s delectable—she’s literally supposed to be. But she has her duties, and her loves, and we would be no more than—”

“Quint, you’re taking all the fun out of it,” Cirrus complains, and promptly ignores him. “The important thing is you’re here right now,” Cirrus continues, with a smile, “and I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give us. After all,” she shoots a quick look at Copia, “our Papa wants us to enjoy ourselves.”

You swallow and blush darkly. “Y-Yeah, I understand.”

She blinks at you, then gasps. “You’ve never been with women before!” She claps in delight. “This will be even more fun than I thought! I must go tell Cumulus!” And she suddenly blinks out.

Quint sighs. “I’m sorry, Sister. Cirrus…well, most female ghouls are…ahhh…”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘predatory,’” says a new ghoul, who drapes himself in the chair Cirrus just vacated.

“That’s a bit harsh, Swiss,” Quint protests.

“And yet, true. And I mean it in the nicest possible way, of course,” Swiss says to you, his voice a soft lilt that makes you think of a river flowing over rocks. “She has a great tongue, you know.”

You blaze red, and Swiss laughs, though not unkindly. “What I’ve been hearing is right, you’re adorable! I wouldn’t mind taking you for a ride myself!”

Quint sighs, looking to you. “Apparently I have to apologize for everyone. We’re an…overwhelming bunch.”

“It’s…it’s all right,” you say faintly, still squeezing your thighs together, hoping that no one can scent you. “You can’t go against your nature, after all.”

“And neither can you, or so I’ve heard,” Swiss says with a wink…and your core clenches.

You take another gulp of ice water. “I-Is that what this is about?” you ask, raising an eyebrow. “Trying to tempt me into fucking you all?”

Swiss laughs. “Would you blame us if we were? We’ve heard a lot about you, Sister. We’re all very curious about what it would be like to be in your bed.”

You look at Copia, who is deep in conversation with Imperator, and you bite your lip. Swiss lets out an almost imperceptible moan, watches your gaze, and says, “Oh, don’t worry, he doesn’t ever talk about you. Ever.”

“Then how…?”

Swiss’s eyes take on a dreamy quality. “The look on his face when anyone says your name… the longing… the desire… I’ve never seen anything like it…”

Your eyes widen, and you look at Copia in surprise. Thoughts race through your mind—_Was he near me somehow when I orgasmed? Is he…but it should have worn off by now. Is it just my energy?_—and Quint puts his hand on your arm. “Are you all right, Sister?”

You startle. “Y-yes, I’m fine. Just… surprised, that’s all.”

Quint studies you carefully. “Swiss is exaggerating, as usual.” He glares at Swiss, who blows Quint a kiss. “Some sisters and brothers of sin have…gossiped, but never Copia.”

You nod, slowly, then smile faintly. “Your brother and sister ghouls are a rowdy bunch.”

Quint laughs, grinning as Swiss pouts. “You have no idea. But they keep things interesting. Besides, I’ve heard that your ghouls can be a handful.”

You grin. “Fire and Water are a bit of a handful. But Earth is too shy to cause trouble, and Aether and Air are both calm.”

Swiss laughs. “Air? Calm? My ass. I’ve heard what that ghoul enjoys. And that is no exaggeration.” He looks pointedly at Quint.

“Well,” you say slowly, “I’m not the kind to kiss and tell.” And you wink.

Swiss gasps and clutches his chest. “You do have a playful side! My heart cannot take it!” And he collapses back on the ghoul next to him, Mountain, whose only indication he even knows it happened is a slight twitch of his lips.

You giggle at Swiss, and drink more champagne. As much as these ghoul antics are making you miss your loves, the back and forth is so familiar that the pang of homesickness is sweet…no matter the changes, this church is still home to you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a promise made is a dream realized...

By the time you’ve eaten your fill, you’ve spoken to all the new ghouls save Dewdrop and Cumulus. You like them a lot, even with them delighting in making you blush.

Copia stands and offers you his arm, smiling very faintly to you. “Will you join me?” he asks quietly, a slight tremor in his voice the only clue that he is unsure of your response.

“I would love to,” you answer. Copia’s smile is unchanged, but you feel his energy surge. Quint moves to help you stand, but Beta is there, a snarl on his lips.

“That’s my job,” he mutters as he pulls your chair out.

Quint holds his hands up with a friendly smile. “Of course, my apologies.” Beta just stares at him as he helps you stand. Cirrus’s, Swiss’s, and Dew’s overly flirty and/or questionable welcomes were what he expected, but Quint? He is almost...normal. So for some reason he can’t explain, not even to himself, he trusts Quint the least. You frown slightly at Beta but take Copia’s arm with a smile.

“Would you care to walk in the garden with me?” Copia asks after you both say your good evenings to Imperator and the others.

The room spins a bit—you drank way more champagne than you should have—but your reply is clear. “Yes, please, I think I need the fresh air. Beta.” You turn to him. “You don’t have to stay on duty, I am perfectly safe with Copia.” Beta’s only answer is to snort.

You sigh softly, though it’s half a laugh, and you motion for Copia to lead on. He does so, talking with you politely about your time away from the main church as he guides you from the main hall. “They’re treating you well there, I hope?” he asks, his voice soft as you smile and nod to the Brothers and Sisters you pass.

“They are, truly. I am spoiled. And the country is so beautiful, so green, you wouldn’t believe it.” You squeeze his arm. “And you? Is being Papa everything you hoped it would be?”

He smiles and ducks his head. “I am…still getting used to the role. I try my best to remember the lessons you taught me, about kindness and patience.”

You squeeze his arm. “I’m proud of you, my friend.” You step into the gardens, and Copia immediately plucks a lily, tucking it into your hair. You blush softly, suddenly shy.

“Perhaps you should not be,” he murmurs. “It is far too easy for me to be arrogant and…and haughty. Self-centered and…self-conscious. I fall into my old ways easily.”

“No one is perfect, Copia. Not even a dark pope.”

“Not even your dark pope?” he asks, the tiniest hint of jealousy in his voice. You ignore it.

“Of course my Papa. For all his positives, he is also conceited and can be thoughtless and selfish as well.” You chuckle. “Turns out the demons can be more human than humans.”

Copia makes a little “harumph” noise. “Perhaps it is Satan’s way of teaching us humility.”

You’re both quiet as you continue walking, but finally you gather the courage to say, “Swiss says you…you don’t talk about me.”

“No. I do not. Nor will I.”

You wait for more, trying to tamp down the immediate disappointment. But when he doesn’t offer up anything else, you say hesitatingly, “Why?” 

He clears his throat. “Because… because I already have to share you with so many. My thoughts of you are mine and mine alone.” He looks at you. “I refuse to share the one thing I have of you that belongs to only me.”

Your eyes widen as you look at him. “…I…don’t know what to say. I wasn’t expecting something so romantic…”

Copia chuckles softly. “I am capable of it sometimes.” He stops and turns you to him, tilting your chin up. “_Mia stellina_…may I please kiss you?”

You hold your breath as you look up at him, taking in the heat of his gaze as it roams your face. You nod, and he lets his head draw close to yours, then stops. “I must… I must have the words, beloved.”

You flush faintly, but smile. “Please, Copia, kiss me.” He groans, and he lowers his face to yours, kissing you passionately. You moan into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing into him. Beta is in the background, not happy, but knowing he has to let you do what you desire, not what he wants.

As his tongue slides against your lips, pressing them open so he can taste you fully, Copia’s energy slides against yours, stroking… caressing… sipping… seeking out your innermost self … It is a unique intimacy that you didn’t know was possible.

You shiver, and you break the kiss so that there’s a whisper-thin layer of space between you. “I’m safe with you, right?” you whisper, vulnerability in your eyes.

He nods, stroking his leather-clad fingers over your cheek. “I only wish to make you feel pleasure,” he whispers back. “And your guard has my permission to strike me down should I hurt you.”

“All right,” you mouth the words, your breath ghosting over his lips, then you kiss him—short, hot kisses, one after the other, little tastes of him, the tiniest of nibbles, driving his desire further and further until he captures your lips in a long, deep kiss that pulls a drawn-out moan out of you and into him.

You open your energy to him now, and he dives into you, making you gasp and your eyes glow faintly. He smiles against your lips, then picks you up and carries you behind a low wall of roses, laying you on the soft, fragrant grass. Behind you both, Beta sits down on a bench, looking bored and annoyed.

“I can hardly believe you are finally here…with me… Tell me,” he whispers against your mouth. “Tell me I’m not dreaming. Tell me this is reality…that for once, I am getting everything I want. For real.”

“You’re not dreaming, Copia, I’m here, with you. Tonight, I’m yours,” you whisper, fingers tangling into his hair as he cries out softly into your mouth. He pushes your shirt and bra up eagerly, his leather gloves warm on your belly.

It is buttery soft, that leather, so soft that it makes you writhe as you seek more of it … and then the leather is cupping your breasts, stroking your nipples, and you push yourself into his gloves, into him, seeking more…always seeking more…

You cry out into his mouth, your nipples diamond hard under his hands. He groans, breaking the kiss to lower his head to you, lips brushing across the stiff peaks over and over until you’re practically begging.

His tongue lays a blazing trail over and around first one nipple, then the other, and you suck in air as though you are about to scream, but you don’t—you are holding your breath, your scream, your every motion, just to feel his tongue write fire against your skin.

His hands, in those wonderful gloves, cup the sides of your breasts and squeeze them together so he can lick both of your nipples at the same time. You gasp his name, back arching off the ground, and he chuckles darkly.

“Give me all your sounds,” he says against your skin. “I want everything from you tonight.” He sucks, hard, on a nipple and you whimper. “Everything.”

You remember what Imperator said, what your nature does, even as the heat rises in you. “I shouldn’t…” you gasp.

He lets out a little snarl. “You will. I meant what I said.” He moves back up, looks down deep into your eyes, all his desires flaring in his own. “I want everything.” And he slams his mouth on yours.

His passion threatens to swamp you, but you manage to pull away and cup his cheeks, keeping him still. “You know what will happen if I come with you, yes? And you know it’s not permanent?”

He laughs softly, his hands already working on the button to your pants. “You assume I have not felt it before. That surge of your energy…it is delectable, _mia stellina bella_, and I wish to sup on your divine pleasure…”

You have so many questions…but they dissolve under the double onslaught of his tongue licking your lower lip and his leather-gloved fingers slipping inside the waistband of your pants, gliding along your soft, hidden skin, and your belly quivers.

He chuckles and captures your lips again as his fingers glide along your labia. You shudder, gasping into his mouth at the feel of the warm, sinfully soft leather there. Even Papa hasn’t touched you with leather gloves before…your hips buck, and he groans.

“Sweet Satan, to have you under me, shuddering against me,” he murmurs against your lips. “To know you moan for me…because of me…” One gloved finger slips inside you, and you cry out. “You’ve undone me…”

The leather feels exquisite inside you, warm and smooth and so soft…you whimper his name, hips rolling. “Please…please, Copia, I need more…”

“Yes, anything,” he breathes, slipping another two fingers into you.

He bends his long middle finger up inside you, finds the fleshy spot hidden there…and presses gently, watching you as you cry out, and buck again. “So beautiful,” he says, groaning as he pulls almost out and then plunges back inside your cunt. “You are…you are gushing around me…” He sounds overwhelmed…

He stretches his fingers gently in you, and you wail at the blissful stretch deep inside you. He groans, then uses his free hand to yank your pants down farther. He lowers his head to you, tongue swirling over your clit, and you clamp a hand down on a scream.

“Don’t keep it in,” he croons. “Everything, remember?”

“No…no….”

You feel him smile against you. “Yes. Please.” He licks your clit again.

“Ah!” you cry, your pulse jumping with each lick. He massages your g-spot, sending lightning up your spine, and you do scream again as he sucks your clit and adds a fourth finger.

He releases your clit and laughs, an almost evil sound that rolls over you. “Music…absolute music to my ears,” he says, watching your pussy swallow his fingers again and again. You feel his energy caress yours again, and he closes his eyes briefly and swallows before he looks up at you once more. “Will you scream as you cum on me?”

You shudder, the feel of his energy on yours, caressing, swallowing, sliding against yours, is making your own passion rise higher and higher. He laughs and bends back to your clit, and only a few more licks make you explode. You do scream, his name like a prayer on your lips, and he cries out as your energy threatens to swamp him.

He resists the urge to close his eyes, and he watches you shake and cry and damn near convulse as your orgasm rockets through you, feels your inner walls clench on him as he twists his fingers inside you. Your energy engulfs him…he swallows as much as he can, even as he feels you pull on his.

You come down slowly, gasping for breath, and you peel your eyes open and look down to him, and he’s…crying? His eyes are wide, his mouth—glistening in you—is open a little, and gentle tears are slipping down his cheeks. “You are…the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my entire life…”

Tears form in your eyes and you struggle to sit up, to reach him. “Copia…”

He pushes you back down, looming over you, his hand still inside you. “It’s true. You are. If I had eternity, it wouldn’t be long enough to show you, make you see…”

You don’t know what to say or do, you just whisper, “Don’t cry, please.”

He smiles, chinning himself on your mound. “They’re happy tears. To finally have you, even for just a night…you bring all my dreams to shame, _mia stellina_.” You blush, and gasp as he slowly pulls his fingers out of you. His hand drips with you, and he makes you gasp once again as he licks you off his gloves.

“Even better than I imagined…and I imagined a lot,” he murmurs as he sucks each of his fingers slowly, never moving his gaze from you. You blush and squirm, you can’t stop watching his mouth work, his throat move as he swallows.

He smirks down at you once he finishes, and his hands go to his belt. He undoes it and then unfastens his pants slowly, teasing you with a hint of dark hair and the base of a shaft, before leaning forward and kissing you deeply, letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

Your hands move to his hips, sliding up and down, trying to push his pants down, but he stops you. “Are you in a rush?” he asks playfully.

“It’s not polite to tease,” you reply, biting at his lip.

“Hm, I don’t remember politeness being a factor anywhere,” he growls, nipping at your throat in retaliation.

You shiver. “Well, it really should be. You’ve seen and tasted me. It’s my turn to see and taste you.”

He shudders. “I have been dreaming about this for so long…” He stops nibbling and looks at you. “I apologize…we should be on a bed of satin, in my rooms, not here…."

You laugh softly, stroking your fingers down his face. “You don’t hear me complaining, do you?”

“Hmmm, yes, your noises have all sounded...favorable,” he says with a little smile, closing his eyes and leaning in to your touch. “Still…when I thought about how this evening would go, it did not usually include rutting in the garden. It was more…perfect.”

“This is perfect…it’s perfect for us.” You kiss his eyelids, one by one. “And it will be even better when you let me see all of you…”

He laughs. “I get the hint, dear one.” He unbuttons his shirt, slowly, and smirks down at you. “But the gloves stay on…”

You shiver. “That’s fine with me. They feel wonderful, Copia…”

His fingers pause on the button they are working on, and his smirk softens into something more indulgent as he stares at you. “I hoped… I chose them with you in mind.”

A shy, pleased smile blooms across your face, and he is taken aback by how your entire visage lights up with your soft pleasure. “Really?”

He nods, unable to speak for the moment, and resumes unbuttoning his shirt, still watching you. On his knees, hair mussed, shirt half undone, pants giving only a tantalizing hint of what you’re about to see—he looks, you think, like a fantasy come to life.

“Wow…you’re so sexy, Copia…” you breathe, and your hands take over for his, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, but keeping the pace he was using. Slow, careful…revealing inch after inch of creamy skin…your mouth waters.

“Do you really think so?” he asks, his disbelief apparent.

You nod, and he places his hands over yours, not to stop you or help you… just to touch… You inhale softly at the stroke of leather against your skin again before saying, “Really…I do.”

He smiles, the look soft, and he leans down and kisses you again. This one is gentle, almost tender, and…a little voice in the back of your brain wonders how your loves would feel about this. You swat that voice away—Johannes said he was okay, and Papa would probably be proud you are knocking Copia’s socks off. *For once I wish my anxiety would let me enjoy something,* you grumble mentally.

Copia licks your lip as he pulls away. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

He nips your jawline playfully. “Lying is useless. Your energy shifts tell me something is wrong.”

You huff. “What is it with all the men in my life being able to tell when I lie?! It’s very inconvenient.”

Copia can’t help it, he laughs, all but falling over onto his side. He wipes away a tear of mirth as you pout and cross your arms. “I-I am sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you, truly.”

A smile quirks at the edge of your mouth, much as you try to keep pouting. “I guess I should be grateful…none of you ever have to wonder if I’m being honest.” You lower your gaze. “But it’s hard to have my own thoughts around you.”

That sobers him a little, and he pulls away to sit next to you, shirt mostly undone and pants still low on his hips. “And you must know how sorry we are for that, _mia stellina_. We do not want to invade your privacy. It is…hard to go against one’s nature.” He pauses, then sighs and takes your hand. “Please, tell me what is troubling you.”

You try to pull away, feeling suddenly awkward, but he doesn’t let you. Instead he pulls you up to sitting position and helps you adjust your blouse and pants a little. “I can always enjoy taking them off again,” he mutters. “Now. Tell me. Please.”

You take a deep breath, letting it out slowly as you stare at your hands. “I’ve been with the church now for…some months. But it hasn’t been a year yet, and…unlearning some things has been…difficult. I’ve gotten to the point where I’m okay, being with Papa and Johannes, and all the ghouls, AND the boys from Avatar…but we’re together all the time. And even with permission, even encouragement, from both my husbands…this…” You rub your face. “This still feels like being unfaithful…”

“Ah. I see.” He is silent, then he stands, fastens his pants, but leaves his shirt undone, and pulls you to your feet, straightening your clothes just enough so that you can function. Then he takes your hand in his and you begin to walk farther into the garden. Beta follows, brow creased in “what the fuck?”

“Oh Copia… I didn’t mean to ruin…” He puts a gloved finger to your lips then keeps walking, silent, until you reach a secluded spot with a bench amongst some rose bushes. You both sit, and Beta finds another bench a little bit away.

He gently clasps one of your hands between his own, and he smiles to you. “_Mia stellina bella_, I know that I can tell you not to feel bad until you’re blue in the face, and it won’t really help. So instead, I will explain something to you. Something that your Papa understands well, and your Johannes understands even if he could not put it into words. In Satanism, there is something more important than being faithful to Our Lord, or even to your husbands.” He presses a fingertip above your heart. “It’s being faithful to yourself.”

“I don’t…” That isn’t what you are expecting to hear. “What do you mean?”

“An example,” he says, and he hums for a moment. “Let’s say you want chocolate ice cream. Then you decide you want vanilla. No problem.” You nod. “Now, let’s say you want chocolate ice cream, but you believe, for whatever reason, that I would rather you have vanilla, even though I have given you enthusiastic consent to take what you want. So you take vanilla when what you really want is chocolate. You may have been faithful to me and my preference…but you weren’t faithful to what YOU want.”

You mull that over, nodding. “I…I think I understand, yes. But what if taking the vanilla ice cream would make me happy because it made you happy?”

“Ahh, you see, in short term that would be true, certainly. You would think, ‘I’m a good person, because I did what he wanted.’ You are right, you are still thinking about this in terms of society at large. In this analogy I have given you full and enthusiastic consent to take the ice cream that you want, which is what your husbands have done in our situation. But years down the line, when you think back to the time you could have had chocolate,” and he points to himself, “but took vanilla,” and he waves vaguely in the direction of Avatar Country, “and you realize that you regret it, and then you find that you resent me for it…well, which do you think is better?”

“I… I never thought about it that way before.”

“Most people don’t. It is a tricky concept for new members to learn, possibly the most difficult, at least…ah…oh…_mia stellina_, what are you…doing…” You kneel before him, shy smile on your face, spreading his legs to make room for yourself, your hands sliding up his thighs.

“I’m attempting to better understand your lesson through practical application,” you say softly. “Gods, how do you get in these pants, Copia?”

Copia can’t help it, he laughs. “Here, let me, ah, assist you.” He gets his pants open, and his cock springs out.

“Wow…” you say, licking your lips as you stare at the perfect cock before you. “Very impressive,” you say with a grin as you take it into your hand.

He hisses at your touch, thrusting into your hand as you lightly glide down his length. “Thank you,” he says on another hiss, then he starts to whisper as your other hand circles his cock head.

“Are you ok?” you ask, smiling.

“Just…just praying to my dark lord…for the strength to not cum in two seconds…”

You laugh softly, and he barks a sharp cry as you take his tip into your mouth. You suckle him, gently, your hand squeezing his shaft, and he lets out a deep moan that seems to start from his toes.

Your tongue swirls around his tip, then dips into the slit, and his moan turns into a shout. The tang of his precum hits your tongue, making you hum, and he lays his hands on your head, threading his fingers in your hair.

“F-Fuck…you feel so good,” he rasps, and you smile as you take him in to the back of your throat. His breath catches, and his fingers tighten in your hair as your tongue licks up his shaft and you swallow around his tip.

Slowly you pull off him, and look up at him. “So do you.” You lick him, following the line of a thick vein that runs the length of his shaft, pressing your tongue against the vein. “Do you want to cum in my mouth, or in my pussy?”

His eyes roll back into his head, and a full-body shudder wracks his frame. “How could I possibly choose when you ask like that?” he rasps, and you grin evilly. 

Over on the bench, Beta is actually having fun watching you, enjoying the scene before him. He calls over, “Either way you win.”

You look over your shoulder, sharing your evil grin with your clown, then look back at Copia, pumping his cock. “He’s not wrong.” You lick up the precum drooling from his slit. “Of course, there’s a third choice….”

“And what might that be?” he moans.

“Both.”

He shudders again, then smirks. “Well, look who’s being all greedy.”

You laugh. “Not greedy. True to myself.”

Copia barks a laugh in return. “In that case...” He snaps his fingers, and you, himself, and Beta are all suddenly in his rooms.

You stand up and look around. If anybody would have asked, you’d have admitted that you were unwilling to be in Papa’s rooms now that they are no longer his…too many memories…but these rooms are completely different. Not just the colors and furnishings, but it seems as though even the windows and doors are in different places.

You feel gloved hands cup your waist, and a warm mouth press kisses to your neck. “I know it is not what you’re used to…” he says from behind you. 

“It’s very you, Copia,” you say softly. “How did you move the window?”

He chuckles. “My earth ghoul has a bit of a knack for architecture.”

“But you can’t just move a window…” you whisper, “can you?”

“Well, I can’t,” Copia whispers back. “Mountain can… But enough about him …”

His lips grow more insistent on your neck, and you moan and tilt your head for him. His hands push your shirt up, leather warm on your belly.

You let out a shaky breath as he lets the blouse fall …then moves to the buttons, slowly unfastening your blouse even as he suckles on your neck, worrying the sweet spot where neck and shoulder meet. Your eyes close.

“I can…enjoy you much better…in here,” he murmurs in between kisses and suckles. You shiver hard, goosebumps rising from head to toe. “You are so delicious…so beautiful, everywhere…”

Beta sprawls across an overstuffed chair in a corner of the room, watching closely, aroused but content to watch… He groans silently as your creamy skin and lacy bra are revealed when your blouse falls open… content for now, anyway… You sense Beta’s arousal, but it’s Copia who has your full attention as his gloved hands cup your breasts.

“My dear, I must say…I may be upset that I cannot keep you to myself, but I have to admit they have exquisite taste in how to dress you.”

You blush. “King Jonas insists on spending a fortune on my wardrobe.”

“I must write him a letter of thanks.” That makes you giggle at the thought. His answering chuckle rolls along your back. “Your giggle is adorable…but not quite the noise I’m looking for right now…” His fingers move, giving your nipples a light squeeze, and you let out a soft, raspy cry. “Yes…that’s a little more what I want to hear…”

You arch into his touches, and then the whisper of silk as your blouse falls to the floor makes you shiver. “As I thought…it looks much better on the floor, _stellina_…” Beta snorts, so softly you almost don’t hear it.

Copia smirks at Beta, but you don’t see it. You focus instead on the gloved hands moving up and into your hair, gathering it up and moving it aside, exposing the column of your neck. The air on your newly exposed skin makes you shiver; his open-mouthed kisses make you shudder hard.

“Copia...that feels so good…” you whisper, and you feel him smile against your skin.

“I know, _mia stellina_…I know. I’m going to make you come so many times tonight…” You gasp as he gently nips at your skin. He’ll be kind and not leave any marks…where anyone can see them, anyway.

“I want you to come too,” you protest, your voice catching when he licks the back of your neck.

“Oh I will…when I’m deep inside you…”

You moan at the thought, and then you feel your bra loosen. His fingers slide down your skin as he pushes the straps off your arms, and before the bra has even hit the floor, his hands are on your breasts, cupping and kneading the warm flesh.

Copia croons wordlessly as you lean back against him, your eyes half-lidded and your lips slightly parted. Copia rolls your nipples and you let out a soft cry, begging for more. Beta shifts in his chair, his gaze intent on the scene you and Copia are creating.

The new Papa groans into your ear as he gently pulls on your nipples. “Every inch of you is so gorgeous, _mia stellina_…I could spend my lifetime exploring you and never pick a favorite part.”

His hands glide down your sides, then back up to your breasts, the soft leather drawing long sighs from you, encouraging him to continue stroking you. And you press back against him more, the heat of his skin searing you.

You shiver at the heat, reaching back and cupping your hands around his hips, encouraging him to press more firmly against your ass. You groan as he obliges you, grinding slowly as he kneads again at your breasts. “You are…incomparable…” he moans into your ear.

He licks the shell of your ear, and you let out a breathy laugh that ends in a gasp. “You’re…too much…” you whisper. You feel his erection pressing against you, a promise, and your need for him flares up. “You have too many clothes on,” you say as you arch into him.

He chuckles lowly, then spins you around and gently pushes you to sit on the bed. Then, slowly, achingly slowly, he starts stripping. Beta mutters, “Should I put on some music?” from his seat, and your lips twitch.

Copia just focuses on you, watching you watch him as he lets his shirt slowly slide down his arms, exposing his upper body. You can see just the faintest tremor move through him…a hint of hesitation before his hands move to his belt and remove it. “Don’t worry, love, I like what I see,” you say, his sudden shyness making you feel protective.

He smiles to you softly, then undoes the button on his pants and shucks those and his boxers at the same time. His cock stands at attention, still leaking precum, and your mouth waters when you remember the taste.

You crook your finger at him, beckoning him, and he steps out of the puddle of cloth around his ankles and close enough to you that you feel the heat radiating from him. You slide your hands from his shoulders down his pecs, appreciating the light dusting of hair before skating down his belly and grasping his cock firmly with both hands.

He hisses at your touch, hands coming up to slide through your hair, before he’s pushing you back on the bed and yanking your pants down eagerly. He kisses you deeply as he tosses those and your panties aside, before settling his hips between yours to slide his cock up and down your folds, teasing…

Your yelp as he pushes you back turns into a low wail as he drags his cock through your folds, and you arch into him, arms wrapped around his neck, your whole body begging him for more. Beta shifts in his chair again as he pulls his cock free, eyes glazing over a bit as he strokes himself. “Go on,” he mutters, “go on and fuck her…”

Copia’s tip just barely dips into you, starting to stretch you open and then pulling back, teasing and taunting, until you’re all but begging him to just shove his cock into you. He chuckles. “Forgive me if I want to take my time enjoying your body, dear one…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you gasp, “I just…please…”

“I will,” he croons as he rises up, spreads your legs wide, and circles your clit with a long finger as he settles his cock at your entrance. “We only have this first time once…. we need to…savor….” Again he presses just his tip into you then pulls out again, watching open-mouthed as your pussy lips split open to welcome him. “You are so beautiful, my dear, _mia stellina bella_,” he rasps, one finger still circling your clit. You shudder, mouth open as you watch him enjoy your body.

“You feel so good,” you whisper back, watching the look on his face.

“Hurry up!” Beta says impatiently, and Copia turns his head slightly toward Beta, his gaze narrowed.

“I do not recall asking for either a coach or commentator,” Copia says with just a hint of a growl.

Beta flips him off. “Life’s hard for all of us.”

Copia tenses but you quickly reach up, cup his cheek, and gently bring his gaze back around to you. “Don’t, my love, he’s just excited and wants to watch…” you singsong softly, and Copia’s stare softens and his finger moves on your clit again. “Just focus on me,” you purr, and he groans and kisses you deeply, and you cry out as he suddenly slides home. He stretches you so well, and you shudder and moan into his mouth.

“Finally!” you hear Beta growl. Before Copia can make any response, you squeeze down, clenching your inner walls hard around his cock, and Copia releases your mouth to let out a strangled curse. “That’s it,” you whisper. “Gods, that’s it.”

You grin as he curses again and starts thrusting, and you cry out as he seems to hit every single sweet spot inside you. His hands pin yours to the bed, leaning down to lick and bite gently at your nipples.

As if from miles away, you hear Beta’s growls of encouragement, urging Copia on. Copia no longer hears anything but the sounds of wet flesh on wet flesh, his grunts, your wails… you wrap one leg around his waist, and he sinks deeper inside you.

He gasps out your name, and then he shifts suddenly and your legs are over his shoulders, and he’s pistoning hard into you. His fingers are back on your clit, rubbing insistently. “I want you to come around my cock,” he growls at you.

“I can’t…. I can’t….” you gasp.

“Yes…yes you can… now… please… pleassse…” It is his plea that sends you over the edge, your orgasm slapping you like an ocean wave. Your body convulses, your inner walls ripple around his cock…he slams into you once, twice….

He bellows as he comes, filling you full, rutting hard against you as you squirt around him. You both writhe and cry out for what feels like days, your orgasms rolling through both of you. It’s quite some time before you come back to yourself to see Copia resting his head on your belly, and Beta returning to the room after cleaning up his own seed.

Beta raises his eyebrow, a silent question in his eyes, and your nod satisfies him enough that he returns to the chair and sprawls across it once again. You laugh quietly as you stroke Copia’s head. You can feel him drinking your energy, little gulps that you’re not sure he realizes he’s doing.

He sighs against your skin as your fingers gently slide through his hair. “I have not been this relaxed in a long time,” he murmurs. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” you murmur. “Just a few more gulps now, okay?”

You feel him startle a little, and he immediately stops. “Ah, yes, I am sorry. Sometimes I do not even…realize…”

“It’s all right,” you whisper. “I understand.”

He nuzzles in between your breasts. “You do, truly. It’s…I’m not used to being understood.”

“I’m sorry that it’s so foreign to you,” you continue to whisper. “I’ll always try to understand you.”

“I know,” he mutters, wrapping his arms around you. “If only there were a way for you to stay with me…”

You smile softly. “If I could clone myself for you, I would.” You smooth your hands over his shoulder, ever so softly, and you feel a tear, then two, drop onto your skin. Your arms tighten gently, your heart breaking for him. He really is just misunderstood.

After a few moments, he brushes the tears away, gives himself a little shake, and kisses the valley between your breasts before propping himself up. “Would you… will you shower with me? I’m guessing you’d want one and…” He smiles at you sheepishly. “I want as much of you as I can have.”

You smile and lean up to kiss his cheek, and he’s stunned for half a second. “I’d love to, Copia.” He hops up, offering you his hand, and he sweeps you into his arms, carrying you to the bathroom. “I can walk!” You laugh.

He grins. “I know that. But I’d like you in my arms. Besides, I’d rather you not leave a trail on my carpet.” He winks to you as you blush.

“I’m sorry I—”

“Not another word, _mia stellina_, you do not need to be embarrassed. I made the mess, after all. And it was worth it.” He carefully sets you down in the shower and holds on to you as he turns on the water and adjusts the heat.

You smile, leaning against him and sighing his name contently. He kisses your hair as he steps under the spray with you. “I love you,” he whispers, and you freeze.

“You won’t tomorrow,” you whisper back, and you feel him smile against your hair.

“I know. But…tonight I can.”

He straightens a little, putting two fingers under your chin and tilting your head up. His gaze locks on to yours, and he studies you for several long moments, not letting you look away. Finally, he snugs you in and kisses you, deep and long, consuming you. When he finally lets you both come up for air, his heated gaze rakes over you. “I will have you again.”

“I know.”

“Here. Now.”

“I know.”

He picks you up suddenly, pressing your back to the wall. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get enough of you…most definitely not in one night.” He kisses you again, his once again hardened cock rubbing insistently on your folds, making you gasp into his mouth. Your arms wrap around him tightly, pressing you impossibly closer.

This time there’s no teasing, no waiting … with a rasping grunt, he shoves into you, hard, to the hilt, and your cry is high-pitched, almost a keen. He grinds his hips into your pelvic bone, giving you only seconds to adjust before he is pounding, slamming into you, grunting with each powerful thrust.

You wail his name as you’re fucked hard against the wall, Copia’s hands gripping and kneading your ass. He nips and sucks marks into your chest as he fucks into you, and he growls your name back.

Soon you are unable to even say his name, only harsh, staccato grunts ring out through the bathroom. His pace increases, and his grip on your ass is punishing.

You know that you’ll have bruises there tomorrow, but you can’t find it in you to mind. You shudder, tugging on his hair and kissing him deeply, pressing against him as if memorizing his body with your own.

He grinds into you with every thrust, and that coil deep inside winds tighter and tighter…any moment it will break, you just know it… “Please…come around me…again…” he whispers his plea.

You gasp his name, and one look into his eyes, so filled with emotion and lust, is your undoing. You scream his name and come hard, bucking and thrashing against the wall, and he bellows and comes hard inside you again.

He drops his head onto your chest, holding himself tight inside you so you feel every spurt of cum. He mutters against your skin, but it’s so quiet, and your heartbeat hammering in your ears and your gasping breaths don’t let you focus enough to try to make out his words. So you cling to him, both inside and out, riding out the waves of pleasure that crash through you.

Slowly, slowly, you both come down, and his softened cock slips out of you. You both shudder at the overstimulation, and his thighs shake slightly, but hold. He never wants to put you down, and right now? He doesn’t have to. So he keeps holding you, nuzzling into your neck, and you smile and hold him tightly.

You are locked in his embrace for quite some time, with him muttering what you think might be prayers into your skin, and you just whispering wordlessly against his head. Finally, he lifts his head enough to look at you through a slightly swimmy gaze and say in a broken voice, “I suppose we should actually clean up.”

You nod, silent. You’re not sure what you can actually say to him right now to help. You let him pull you into the spray, and he washes you himself, head to toe, making you as clean as he’s able. He all but worships your body as he washes you, and you bite your lip, praying mentally that he’ll be okay once you leave.

He pulls you close, hands splaying across your back, tugging on your hair just enough to make you look at him. “Don’t worry.”

“I can’t—”

“I will be fine.” He smiles faintly at your expression of disbelief. “How you underestimate me. I will be…sad, perhaps, but I would rather have a taste than nothing at all.” He kisses you gently. You sigh into his lips, kissing him back sweetly, before he pulls away. “Besides, you have work to think of, you cannot be distracted by worrying about me,” he continues, grabbing his own shampoo.

“Why wouldn’t I worry about the people I care about?” you ask softly.

“I am…” he pauses, and you take the moment to pull the shampoo from his hand, lather up, and begin to wash his hair. “I won’t fool myself. I know I am not one of your loves. And I am not nearly as important as your responsibilities to the church.”

“But why must that mean you’re not important to me too?” you ask softly, scratching your nails against his scalp. “Copia, I care about people. The church is important to me, yes, but more important are the people who are going to be under my care. And the men that I love. I may not love you like I do my husbands, or Dante’s ghouls, or the King and his court…but you are important to me, and I want you to be happy.”

He closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy your ministrations, before looking at you again, an indescribable expression on his face. “Do you love me at all?” You don’t answer right away, and he shakes himself. “It’s all right, don’t answer that. It’s actually better for me if you don’t.”

You nod, staying silent as you wash him like he washed you. By the time that you straighten up from washing his feet, neither of you can meet each other’s gazes. Copia turns the water off, and you both step out. He dries you, gentle with the soft towels, and his face is unreadable.

“I do love you, Copia,” you whisper before he can stop you. “I do. It’s just…it’s not the same. I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you—”

He stops you with a hard kiss, hands grabbing your shoulders tight. “Don’t say any more.” His kiss is insistent, rough, demanding…

You groan into his mouth. He takes you again--hard and rough, from behind--before you leave the bathroom, and then again on the bed, pinning you down as if doing so would keep you there forever, before he falls asleep from pure exhaustion. You watch him sleep, make sure the covers are over his shoulders, then you motion to Beta that you are ready to go.

Beta is by your side in a flash, helping you dress and pull yourself together. You kiss your fingers and press them to Copia’s lips, then you nod, and Beta leads you out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one ever said being Imperator would be boring...

“I don’t get it,” Beta says as you head for your room. “Why isn’t he part of our…big pile of people now?”

Your laugh is more sad than humorous. “Because he doesn’t truly love me,” you reply quietly. “At least not like the rest of you do. He cares, but… He wants me because…because others have me already.”

Beta growls. “That’s bullshit. Everyone loves you.”

“Not everyone, Beta,” you admonish gently, taking his hand. “And that’s fine. Everyone is different. He is my friend, someone whom I can share intimacy with…but it won’t go beyond that.”

Beta frowns. “He wants it to go beyond that.”

“Maybe. But he won’t share me. He wants me for himself and that… that won’t work.”

“It sure as fuck won’t.” Beta squeezes your hand. “You belong to all of us. Earth would fall apart if he had to give you up, and that would—” He huffs. “I wouldn’t like it either.”

You smile and lean your head against his arm. “You are the sweetest. Especially with Earth. He’s lucky to have you.”

Beta blushes and blows a raspberry at you. “You’re gonna give me a toothache.”

He has you down the steps and in your room as fast as he can. When the door opens, both Special and Aether look up from where they are sprawled across the bed, each of them trying to look super casual. They watch you undress, waiting for you to speak, and when you don’t, Special finally says, “Are you all right, precious?” You nod, pause, and then slowly shake your head.

They immediately tug you down, hugging you tightly between them and murmuring soothingly. Your face crumbles, and you cry, venting everything out, and they hold you through it, letting you sob against their skin. Beta leaves for a moment and comes back with a glass of water for when you’re finished. He sets the glass on the nightstand and then slides in, laying his head on your lap and wrapping his arms around your waist, and you let the warmth and solidness of your loves comfort you. As you calm, Aether strokes your hair away from your face. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No of course not! How could you—”

He puts two long fingers across your lips. “My darling girl, I have to ask. Papa and Johannes would have my ass if I didn’t.”

You pout faintly at him, then sigh. “No, he didn’t hurt me. Just…he doesn’t love me the way that you all do. I can’t help him, I can’t let him be my love, because he’ll keep me for himself. And with the rest of you…that can’t happen. And…and I’m afraid that he’ll come to resent me and do something stupid…”

Aether sighs. “Oh my darling girl. Perhaps you shouldn’t have… the nature of the conduit…”

“No. You told me yourself that the…the shot of love my nature gives wears off, unless it’s real love. After tomorrow, he’ll just… It’ll be fine.” You take a deep breath, wiping at your face. “He’s wanted me for a long time anyway. This won’t change anything, unless, like I said, he does something stupid.”

“Our Lord knows the dangers,” Special says, stroking your hair. “He won’t let anything too horrible happen.”

Aether hands you the water glass, and you drink. “What else do you need, my darling girl? A snack, a rubdown? An orgasm? Whatever you want, darling, just tell us.”

You look into the glass of water, mostly gone now. “…some chocolate and snuggles sound really good,” you admit a little sheepishly, and Aether smiles.

“I’ll be right back.” He blinks out, returning in a few minutes with a variety of chocolate options.

Special blinks out and returns with wine. “Your chocolate looked lonely,” he says with a smile, and you can’t help but giggle.

“You’re all just so good to me,” you say, tears starting again. “I love all of you so much.”

“Ah ah ah,” Aether says with a grin. “If you cry again, we will simply tickle you until you stop.”

“No, no tickles!” you cry, trying to hide behind the ghoul. They laugh and nuzzle you and feed you chocolate. And you forget a little bit about your…complicated night.

But later, so late that it’s actually early, you lie awake, head resting on Aether’s chest, legs wrapped in Beta’s arms, Special at your back, and Copia fills your mind.

“Go back to sleep, precious,” Special whispers. “You aren’t doing yourself any favors this way.”

You swallow, trying not to cry again. “I can’t help it. Should I have stayed there? He could have used snuggles, but I—”

“It only would have made you leaving worse. He understands that this is how it has to be,” Special says, rubbing your back softly.

“He understands, but—”

“Shhhhh.” Special hums, letting his hands roam. “Am I going to have to orgasm you to sleep? Because if I have to, I will. It’ll be a trial, but I’ll do it.”

You can’t help but huff a laugh. “I have no doubt you will, Special. I’ll try to stop worrying.”

He presses his face to your hair and smiles. “I think after this move is done and everything’s settled, I’m going to steal you for a night. I haven’t had the pleasure yet of having you all to myself.”

You smile and snuggle against him. “Promise?”

He lets out a little groan. “Yes, precious, that is very much a promise. Now, no more thinking or fretting. Sleep.”

You smile and nod, laying your head back down on Aether’s chest, and you finally let yourself drop off into peaceful slumber.

The next morning you don’t even have time to think about last night. You’re too busy going over your notes for your presentations on the new church. Aether is trying to feed you while Special goes over your talking points and Beta is trying to pull your skirt up as you pace.

“Gods, why did I ever think I could do this?” you mutter as you push away the toast Aether is pressing into your hand. “No, I’m not hungry, I can’t even think about food. I’m about to stand up in front of dozens of people I don’t even know and make a complete ass of myself. Food is the last thing I want.”

Aether sighs. “My darling girl, you’re not going to make a complete ass of yourself. All you need to remember is that other than Papa? You’re the one in charge of the new church. Just be yourself, and it will be fine.”

You freeze. “I am in charge. Oh gods, I AM in charge! Who thought this would be a good idea? Why didn’t you all stop me?” You start pacing again, leaving Beta to sit on the floor and shake his head, watching you move.

Special facepalms, while Aether pulls you into a hug, forcing you to stop pacing. “And who do you have as your backup here? The arch-demon who works directly for Satan, and one of your Papa’s ghouls, along with your rather scary bodyguard. You are fine, darling girl. You’ve got this.”

You nod quickly, almost frantically, and chant, “I’ve got this, I’ve got this, I’ve got this…no, I can’t eat, Aether! Please don’t make me! I’ll throw up, I swear.”

Aether sighs and sets down the toast. “Please promise me that you’ll eat a big lunch then?” You nod, shortly, and Beta finally gets your skirt up, his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

You gaze down at him, finally registering his position and what he’s doing. “Why are you fussing with my skirt, Beta?”

“Because you’ve had it fucked all over ever since you put it on, I’ve been trying to fix it for you.” He stands up. “I didn’t want you to trip.”

You soften, pulling him down to kiss him softly. “Thank you. I know I’m not easy to deal with when I get into my own head like this.”

Aether laughs softly. “You are still much easier to manage than Papa. He’s even more dramatic.”

Special joins Aether, laughing hard enough to snort. “Dearest dark lord, I’ll never forget the day he led his first dark mass, I thought he was going to faint. And the histrionics! I’ve seen minions in hell go to their fate in a calmer state than he was!”

You giggle. “I don’t believe it!” The ghouls quickly realize that stories of Papa’s mishaps are pulling you out of your spiral of panic, and they regale you with every silly story they can remember, and some that they might be exaggerating, to calm you and get you ready for your first presentation of the day.

It works, and as you all head to the great hall, you’re feeling much better. You’ll be meeting with three groups of twenty people, and there’s only a few in there yet when you arrive. They smile and wave to you, and you smile back as you head up onto the stage.

In groups of twos and threes, brothers and sisters begin to enter. As you greet one newcomer, you see movement out of the corner of your eye, but when you look square on, you don’t see anything.

Finally, after this happens a few times, Special comes over to you. “You’re not imagining things. It’s that wild little ghoul of Copia’s, the mute one.”

You look around, but all you see are brothers and sisters. “Dew? Is he supposed to be…?”

“Probably not. He’s watching the fuck out of you though. Quint said you made an impression on him yesterday.”

You gulp, but smile. “Well, if he’s listening, he made an impression on me too, and I hope we can be friends.” You hear a single high-pitched cheep, but nothing else happens, and you can’t help but laugh softly. Special stares at you, mouth slightly agape. “What?” you ask.

“We had to practically sedate you to calm you down for your presentations… but give you a half-feral ghoul who doesn’t talk, and you’re fine as new snow.” He shakes his head and smiles. “You confuse me, woman.”

You grin faintly. “Gotta keep you all on your toes somehow.” You pat his cheek, then motion for everyone to sit. “Good morning, sisters, brothers! A quick roll call, and I’ll do my best to remember all your names, but no promises!” There’s soft laughter, and you smile and start calling out names.

After that, you start in on your presentation—introducing them to Avatar Country, giving a brief outline of the country—and then you sit down. “Look, I have like a dozen more talking points, but I bet you have more questions than anything, so why don’t we skip the formal part of all this, and you can just start asking me what you want to know?”

They all grin, liking the informal air of all this. “We’re allowed to seduce people, right?” a brother asks.

“Of course, the same rules go for them that you’ve always had here. But I do have to warn you: the people of Avatar Country are all shapeshifters, so if children get involved…they’ll be shapeshifters as well. I don’t know anything about shapeshifter pregnancy, though, so you’ll have to ask their medical providers should you want more information.”

“Are we citizens of the country once we move there?” a nervous sister asks.

“You have been granted temporary visas, and they can be upgraded to permanent visas if you decide you want to stay for good. No one who is going there tomorrow will be forced to become a citizen of Avatar Country if you decide you want to come back to the main branch.” You answer questions for over an hour, every so often spotting Dew out of the corner of your eye, never getting a full glimpse of him.

Once their time is up, you shake each of their hands and look into their eyes with a smile. They file out, and you heave a deep breath.

“You’re doing perfectly,” Aether says, handing you a glass of ice water. Beta has been keeping an eye on Dew the whole time. The small ghoul is just watching, sitting in a crouch, his head cocked curiously, tail waving slowly behind him. It’s a little hard for even Beta to keep an eye on him, but he manages.

You stand and take a few steps toward the wild ghoul, but he lets out a loud noise that sounds like “MURP!” and takes a defensive stance.

“Precious, maybe you should wait,” Special says quietly. “He’s fascinated by you, but he’s still unpredictable.”

You stop, sitting down cross-legged on the floor, and you slowly blink at him, wondering if the same things that work on a cat will work on him. Then you turn so he’s looking at your side, and pull out your note cards, going over your talking points once again.

You hear Special inhale sharply as Dew takes three leaps and lands near you. You startle, but keep looking at your notes, trying to breathe normally. He stares at you, then leans in close and inhales deep, letting out a “prum” sound as he exhales. He starts moving around you, sniffing, and you slowly move your hand out…. The doors open and sisters of sin enter, chattering. Dew snarls and disappears, and Special finally lets out the breath he’s been holding.

“Dammit,” you mutter, “so close!” But you stand and smile to the new arrivals, hoping the small, odd ghoul will come back eventually. 

This meeting goes pretty much the same as the last. You’re cheerful and pleasant and you answer everything competently, and the sisters and brothers leave, having faith that you’re a good second Imperator.

“Time to eat,” Aether announces. “Next group doesn’t show til this afternoon, and then you have the open hours for anyone to come back and ask additional questions or talk or whatever … so let’s go.” At your hesitation, he says, “You promised you would eat.”

“I know, I know… I just… I’d really like to see if Dew comes back…”

Special snorts. “He didn’t leave. He’s watching you like you’re dinner and he hasn’t eaten in a year.” You look around. “He’s hiding. Come on, precious, he’ll do what he’ll do. You need to eat.”

You nod, and allow Special and Aether to herd you out the door and to the dining hall. “Are you still worried, darling girl?” Aether asks with a smile. “You’re doing so well!”

“It’s…easier than I thought it was going to be, yes,” you admit as you look over the food already out. You can eat from what they’ve already prepared, of course, but you can also give the cooks special orders and they’re filled with no issue.

You select a salad and make to find a seat, but Aether stops you. “That isn’t enough.”

“Of course it is, it’s fine. I’m not terribly hungry.”

Aether frowns. “You won’t make it through the afternoon. You need more than that.” He picks up a few sandwiches. “Really, we should place an order…”

You hear Special ordering you a burger with the works, and despite yourself your stomach growls as your mouth waters at the thought. “…yeah, okay, I could eat a burger too. Thank you, Special.”

“You’re welcome, precious,” he replies, only a tiny hint of smugness in his tone.

As you eat, sisters and brothers join you to ask questions and discuss life in Avatar Country, even though Special and Aether try to discourage them from interrupting your meal. Every so often you’re sure you sense Dew, but it’s fleeting.

What isn’t fleeting are the two ghoulettes waiting for you at the doors to the great hall. “Sister,” Cirrus growls. “What did you do to our Papa?”

“Wait…what?”

“Our Papa…he was fine when I saw him last night. Quint says you left with him. Today he’s…not himself.” She steps close to you. “What did you do?”

You gather your energy around you protectively, and then Beta is there, grinning widely. “Now I know that you’re not threatening her! Because that would be a mistake, girly!”

“Girly?” Cumulus asks, stepping up next to Cirrus. “How quaint. Is this your guard dog Johannes?”

“No, this is Beta. He’s not worth anything, ignore him, lover,” Cirrus sniffs, eyes still on you.

“You can fucking try,” Beta snarls. “Step the fuck back.”

Cumulus’s giggle sounds ominous. “Oh I’d like to see ya make me.”

Beta’s laugh echoes wildly in the hallway. “We can go rounds, no problem.”

“Enough!” you suddenly cry. You step forward, and your energy is flickering around you, visible to the ghouls. “Beta, please stay calm.” You look to the ghoulettes. “Copia and I shared a night together, yes. And I warned him what would happen if I orgasmed with him. I make people fall in love with me when I orgasm. I can’t help it, it’s just…my nature apparently. And I told him that. And he wanted me anyway. The dose of love will only last a day, so by tomorrow morning he should be back to normal. Now, is there anything else you’d like to blame me for, or can I go and do my job?” you snap.

Cumulus stares at you for a long, heated moment. At last, a smile full of desire spreads across her face. “Oh Cirrus, baby, you were right. I wanna play with her soooo bad.” She turns her gaze to Cirrus. “Can I? Can I play with her?”

Cirrus is still watching you closely. “Maybe. I don’t want you upset like our Papa is…”

Cumulus frowns. “She says it goes away. We’ll be fine. I wanna play with her. Dew does too. He wants to play chase.”

You nearly get whiplash from the abrupt topic change, and your face blazes red. “W-What…? E-Excuse me, I-I still have another presentation.” You slip out the door, Special and Aether following, and Beta lopes out last, eyes not leaving the ghoulettes until he rounds a corner.

You’re shaking, with anger or fear or…something else, you’re not totally sure.

“Here, let’s get some air,” Aether murmurs, leading you outside.

“What the fuck was all that about?” Beta growls.

“I have no idea,” you say back, sitting down on a bench in the gardens. You look up to your loves, trying for a smile, shaky though it is. “These new ghouls are something else, huh?”

“They are a little wild, yes,” Special says. “But Copia picked them by hand. So I would assume that they follow the rules of the church.”

“We try our best.” The voice comes from behind the ghouls and Beta spins around, ready to lash out. Quint ducks, takes a quick step back, holds up his hands. “I mean no harm.”

“I highly fucking doubt it,” Beta snarls.

“I only wanted to apologize for the girls,” Quint says. “I told them they should leave you be, but they don’t take advice very well.”

You relax a little. “Beta, it’s okay. Quint isn’t a troublemaker, he’s like our Aether.”

Quint smile and winks to the named ghoul. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Aether smiles and does a little half-bow in his counterpart’s direction.

“It was…a little nerve-wracking,” you admit, standing. “But they were only worried about their Papa. I’m sure that our ghouls have and would do the same thing.”

“Welllll…yes, but there was more going on there than just their being worried about Copia,” Aether says. “Don’t you agree, Quint?”

Quint tilts his head and you’re sure he is blushing under his mask. “Ahh, well…” Aether hums questioningly. “Well, yes, the girls and Dew are… Well, all of us but especially the girls and Dew…they’re excited.”

You blink. “Excited about what? About…me being here?” You snort. “I’m leaving tomorrow, and you all might see me once a year. That’s not much to be excited about.”

“To be honest,” Quint says, his voice soft, “we’ve been fascinated by you ever since we saw you at the rite of ascendency all those months ago. And Copia, well, he doesn’t talk about you, like I said, but every so often he gets this faraway look in his eye…and we know he’s thinking about you.”

You are speechless. Special chuckles as he gently closes your mouth with a finger under your chin. “Oh precious, still shocked that you are desirable, even after everything that has happened. You’re so sweet.”

It’s Quint’s turn to look surprised. “You don’t think yourself desirable? Sister, we are stupid moths to your flame.”

You turn crimson again. “You are…all being ridiculous. I have a presentation to get to.” You turn and stomp back inside, but Special and Aether laugh softly. They know you’re not angry, just embarrassed, as usual. Beta follows on your heels, though he can’t help a snicker himself.

Quint stares after your retreating form. “She can’t really not know what she does to us, can she?” He finally looks at the other ghouls. “I mean, you two know, obviously. I seriously think Dew’s trying to figure out how to keep her here, and I heard the girls plotting last night …” He clears his throat. “They’re all hoping against hope that they can be with her, even for a minute…and she has no idea how she’s affecting them?”

Aether and Special smile to each other. “That woman doesn’t have a self-absorbed bone in her body,” the arch-demon says. “All of us can see how she affects us and everyone around her. But to her? She just tries to be the best person she can be and come what may.”

Quint sits down on the bench you were occupying. “You’re lucky you get to be with her all the time. I don’t even want to think what that must be like, or I’ll be horribly jealous.” He looks up at Special and Aether. “Do you think she’d even want to spend time with any of us?”

Aether blinks at Quint. “Why wouldn’t she want to? I mean, sex aside, she seemed to like all of you last night. I’m sure she would enjoy your company again.”

“You all would have to be comfortable with Beta being around though,” Special says with a smile. “He takes being her bodyguard very seriously.”

“Ahh, yes, Dew calls him ‘the shadow’.” Quint chuckles. “I can’t speak for everyone, but I feel fairly confident most of us will suffer just about anything or anyone if it means spending time with her…” He looks suddenly unnerved. “And of course you know it doesn’t… we don’t… If she doesn’t want us to touch her or… anything sexual …we won’t … I mean, they won’t…”

Aether puts a hand on Quint’s shoulder. “Of course, brother. We know that, you all follow our Lord’s rules like everyone here. And I’m sure that should she be with any of you, you’ll all treat her the way she deserves to be treated...like a goddess. Right?”

“Right, yes, of course,” Quint says firmly.

Special smiles. “I was already thinking we should have a private dinner in our room,” he says. “She needs to eat and relax without being interrupted like she was at lunch. You ghouls are welcome to join us.”

Quint’s eyes sparkle. “That’s far more than I expected. Thank you, brothers.”

“Of course. Please, excuse us, we must help her with the last group.” They smile to each other and blink out, appearing next to you. You startle, and Special smiles. “Sorry, precious.”

Still flushed and a little shaky from your encounter with the new ghouls, you manage to smile. “It’s ok, Special. I’m… yeah, I’m all right.”

He looks you over, and smirks. “Are you sure? You seem a little…turned on,” he whispers.

Your blush deepens again. “No, dammit, I can’t do this presentation feeling all…you know!”

Special laughs softly. “It’s a Satanic church that prides itself on open and safe sex. They won’t care, not really. But if you’d prefer…” He’s suddenly holding a glass of ice water, which he hands you. You fish out an ice cube and press it to the back of your neck with a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” You sigh again. “I know that you’re right, Special, it’s just… I just haven’t quite eliminated all my societal influences just yet. And…and…”

“What, precious? You can tell me.”

You squirm then whisper, “I’ve never been….interested in other women before. I didn’t realize I was.”

Special smiles as you blush so darkly. “Well, it’s hard not to be drawn to Cirrus and Cumulus. They are…very compelling. But there’s nothing wrong with being curious, and they are…gentle with first-timers.”

You shoot a glance at him, eyes wide, but the doors open and a group of sisters enter, so you shake your head and start focusing on your final formal presentation.

This group, you see right away, includes people who are less than thrilled with your being Imperator. You catch a couple eye rolls as you speak, and some questionable tones of voice when they start asking questions, but you decide to ignore it.

Beta, with his keen hearing, catches someone say, “Well, she seems competent, but all that cheerfulness is probably fake.” The clown growls slightly, but you’ve asked him to behave, so he does nothing.

Finally, a sister raises her hand and says, “How do we know you’re going to be able to run this church properly? I don’t want to get to this country—which, by the way, sounds like you’re just talking about Ireland with some werewolves, are you sure it’s a whole other country?—I don’t want to get there and then find out you can’t handle things, and just got this job because you’re fucking Papa.”

There’s silence. Some people were thinking it, but they wouldn’t have said it out loud. You feel an icy curl of rage go down your spine, and Beta’s growling louder. You look down and check your notes. “Sister Lydia.” Your voice is cold enough right now that those in the front row, and the ghouls around you, can see your breath on the air. “First, if you, or anyone for that matter, are so against me being your Imperator, then why come to Avatar Country? I know that Papa is beloved, but enough to work under someone like me?” You stand, staring down at her. “I was not appointed just for fucking Papa.” You point, and curls of air energy wrap around her waist, lifting her above the assembled people (who let out a gasp of shock) and dragging her toward you. “I was appointed by Satan, and trained by Papa Emeritus II, and because I am the first conduit in this church in living memory. Do you have anything else to say, girl?”

“Put me down, put me down!” the sister squeaks.

“I’d love to, but since I don’t respond well to demands, I guess you stay up.” You look around, the ice in your voice thawing as you speak to everyone else. “After this presentation I will be here for a couple more hours in case you have more questions about Avatar Country, or my credentials.” The others are just staring at you open-mouthed.

The sister suspended overhead finally squeals, “Please put me down, please!”

“Certainly.” You lower her to a chair, then release her with a thump. “You may want to rethink your relocation plans if you don’t like that I’m in charge. Let Sister Imperator know if you want to back out today so she can give your spot to someone else.”

She stares at you, pale and wide-eyed, and you see her visibly fighting with herself. But eventually, it becomes clear that she’s not leaving, though whether her legs currently work or not is up in the air. You dismiss them, and a few do come up to ask you more questions—how you did that is definitely one of them. And if you’re not mistaken, you hear a chittering off to the side that sounds suspiciously like laughter.

“Beautiful,” Aether whispers in your ear. “Absolutely fucking beautiful.”

You smile at him but can’t say more because sisters and brothers from earlier presentations are starting to arrive to ask you more questions, and some just to chat with you.  
You chat with them happily, all trace of anger dissipated. Then, surprisingly, Sister Lydia is there.

She curtsies, eyes downcast. “Please, forgive my rudeness, Sister. You…have been an unknown in the church until recently, at least as far as your…capabilities.” She manages a slight smile. “My mind has been quickly changed.”

You nod. “That’s good to hear. I know that I am…not what you may have expected. I’m just asking for a fair chance, and a little courtesy.” Sister Lydia curtseys again, then moves away, replaced quickly with an exuberant Casey.

“You are the talk of the church!” she says.

“Already? That was fast…”

“Oh, don’t underestimate the speed with which a bunch of Satanists can gossip,” she says with a laugh.

You laugh. “I don’t doubt it! Well, unless anyone else has any important questions, there’s a few hours until dinner yet, and I’d love to catch up, Casey.”

“Of course!” she chirps, and the remaining brothers and sisters say their good-byes and leave the hall.

Special whispers to Aether, then turns to you. “We’re going to get things started for dinner tonight while you and Casey talk, precious,” he says. “Beta will bring you up when everything is ready.”

You nod, both ghouls kiss you and blink out. You turn to Casey. “Are you excited?” you ask.

“So excited!” she cheers, slipping her elbow through yours as you walk out of the hall. “I know you gave a good overview, but tell me more what it’s like!” You grin and give her details that you’d left out with the main crowd.

You head out to the gardens, Beta following, and stroll through the blooms and foliage, chatting amiably about everything from shapeshifters to the new church to the next day’s trip, and more. You sigh as you feel the tension from being in charge fade away. “I really needed this, Casey, thank you so much.”

“You don’t have to thank me for hanging out with a friend,” she says with a soft laugh. “I really enjoy your company.”

You blush a little and chuckle. “Well, the feeling is mutual. And I know Water is going to be so happy to see you.”

Casey jumps up and down. “Oh I can’t wait to see him! I’ve missed his stupid face!”

Your laugh echoes over the garden beds. “Oh now, his face isn’t that bad!”

“Oh, I know! He’s very handsome,” she says with a laugh. “But we gotta keep them humble, right?”

You laugh and nod. “Right! Sadly, Papa and Johannes are lost causes!”

“Hah! I can only imagine!! How you manage to deal with the both of them astounds me. And then add a king to the mix? Girl, you are a braver woman than me!” She hugs you tight. “I hope I have an amazing adventure in Avatar Country, just like you!”

You chuckle softly. “It hasn’t been a cakewalk. I hope your adventures are significantly less filled with violence and death.” You hug her back, glad to have a friend here.

“Oh my friend, you’ve been through a lot,” Casey says softly, “and I’m sure I don’t even know the half of it. But you’re here with us now. You’ve found a home.”

Your smile is teary. “Yes, I have. And I love everything about it.”

After a little while longer, Beta finally moves in behind you. “Special and Aether say it’s time for dinner,” he says as he wraps one arm around your waist.

You nod to him and hug Casey again, promising to see her before the flight tomorrow. You and Beta head back to your rooms, and you blink in surprise to see Copia’s ghouls there. “Um…hello, everyone.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a private dinner turns into a private party...

Amid a quiet chorus of greetings and chirps, you look at Special, who is pressing a glass of wine in your hand. “This is…unexpected…” you say before taking a larger-than-usual sip of your wine.

“We thought a nice private party was in order to celebrate your successful day,” he says with a quirky grin.

Quint is quick at your side, offering his hand, taking your free one and bowing over it. “Yes, we heard that you made quite the impression this afternoon.”

“And by impression, we mean you scared the shit out of the doubters!” Cirrus crows, and Cumulus grins widely.

“I wish I’d been there to see! Dew says it was incredible!”

You blush and shrug as you allow Quint to lead you to the table. “I needed to make an impression early.” Beta sits next to you, filling his plate and yours—he saw how little you ate at lunch.

“So I was right, you were there the whole time, weren’t you, Dew?” you ask the skinny ghoul, who’s perched on the windowsill. He looks away, then nods just once, and chirps a bit.

Rain laughs softly. “He’s always where you least expect him, our Dew.”

You smile. “He seems to certainly keep the place interesting.”

“He’s actually sweet if he likes you,” Mountain says softly. “If not…”

“You’ll find tuna in your shoes and dye in your shampoo,” Quint chortles.

Dew growls, and Cumulus hurries to his side. “You can’t prove the tuna or the dye, Quintessence, stop blaming Dew for that.” She folds Dew in her arms, cooing, “I know you didn’t do it, Dew, I believe in you.”

You can’t help it, you giggle. Your new friends look at you, starting to grin, as you say, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. You just remind me of my ghouls a little. Fire and Water together are quite the team.”

“Oh you don’t have to tell us,” Mountain says, a little half smile gracing his expression. “Those two are legendary.”

“Well, all of the Third’s ghouls are, to be fair,” Rain replies as he watches you closely, feeling slightly overwhelmed that he’s been given the opportunity to talk to you again.

“They are pretty amazing, yes,” you admit as you cut up a piece of steak. “But I have a feeling that you all are going to be just as popular.”

“You think so?” Quint asks, just as the ghoulettes make an aww sound at your comment.

“I do, yes. I don’t know you all very well yet, but—”

The door suddenly bursts open, and you have your energy around you protectively at the same time that Beta whirls into a crouch, knife out. Swiss rushes in with a grin. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late!”

Quint frowns. “Swiss, I told you to be here ten minutes ago!”

“No you didn’t.”

Quint huffs out a sigh of the long-suffering. “Yeah, I did, Swiss. And now look, you freaked her out and got Beta on edge.”

Embarrassment flashes across Swiss’s face, followed by a saucy grin. “Ah well, last one to arrive is always the one they remember, right?” He turns to you and bows with a flourish. “Please forgive me.”

You smile as you stand to greet him (one of your lessons from Damiano had been etiquette, and wasn’t THAT an adventure). “There’s nothing to forgive, truly. Please, join us.”

Swiss beams from behind his mask. “So gracious! Thank you, Lady Conduit!”

Aether squints in displeasure, and Quint is shaking his head as he looks down in mortification, but the other new ghouls don’t seem to be bothered and greet Swiss happily.

Special stands behind you, hand on your hip. “Looks like these wild ghouls have bestowed a new title on you,” he murmurs in your ear. “My lady.”

You flush and shoot him a playfully suspicious look. “You aren’t going to forget this, are you?”

“Not a chance!” he laughs, and you hear Beta snickering next to you. Eventually everyone sits back down, and dinner resumes. The ghoulettes press you for tales from Avatar Country, and Mountain asks you softly to explain how you came to be here in truth—rumors and details are a little fuzzy on everything.

They watch you, seemingly enraptured, as you relate what happened that long-ago night in the club. When Swiss says, “See, Mountain, I told you Fire and Water kidnapped her! That’s precedent for when we finally go on tour!” you nearly choke on your wine, and Quint says, “Swiss. You are NOT stealing fangirls, and that’s FINAL.”

“Besides,” you say, sounding only a little bit strangled, “I’m pretty sure it was on Papa’s orders to protect my life. Copia would have to have a very good reason for you to kidnap someone.”

Swiss pouts. “Well, that’s no fun at all.”

Dew looks disappointed too, and you look at Quint. “They didn’t really think they could do that, did they?” Quint just smiles and changes the subject.

Eventually, Special clears away the remains of dinner, including the table and chairs, with one snap of his fingers, and with another, he’s conjured up a comfy-looking sectional couch large enough to accommodate everyone. “After all, there are a lot of ghouls nowadays,” he says with an enigmatic smile as he helps you settle on the couch with a fresh glass of wine. Dew sits on the floor, watching you closely, but the others find spots on the couch, jostling and arguing a bit over who sits where.

“Are you all…young ghouls?” you ask. “I don’t mean to insult you but…”

Quint shakes his head. “Not young by your human standards, but it’s the first time most of them have been in this dimension long term. And…well, you’re here, so…”

You blink at him. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, you have to see how your presence here has given us all a kick in the pants!” Cirrus says, leaning against Cumulus, who’s nodding.

“We can feel how vast your energy is,” Rain murmurs. “It’s like…”

“Seeing the ocean for the very first time,” Mountain says.

“Oh. Oh I’m…sorry?” you say, not totally sure if you should be.

“Oh Satan no, don’t be sorry,” Swiss says. “You’re so…beautiful and vibrant. Even more so than what I remembered from three months ago. Being near you is…” he gestures, but seems incapable of putting the feeling to words.

“Amazing? Sensual? Mind-blowing?” Cirrus suggests.

Swiss nods. “Yes.”

You blush again, pressing a hand to your cheek. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to all these compliments.” You smile around to them. “Thank you for the warm welcome. Even if it was a little bit um…aggressive at times.” Cirrus, Cumulus, and Dew all grin, and Dew’s ever-present tail curls through the air like a smug cat’s.

“We can be less aggressive if it helps,” Cirrus purrs, her smile widening just a little.

Cumulus looks at her questioningly. “We can?” Cirrus just nods, stroking Cumulus’s leg but watching your reaction.

You swallow, but smile. “Thank you. That means a lot to me, that you’d offer. But if, uh…anything were to happen, I’d rather everyone just…you know, be themselves.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Cirrus and Cumulus are on either side of you, hugging you close and cooing and rubbing your cheeks with theirs, the metal of their masks cold on your skin. “Isn’t she the sweetest—” “She’s so cute!” “I can’t even take it!”

“She has very little clue what she’s in for, doesn’t she?” Aether murmurs to Special, whose smile is anticipatory.

“She’s a smart girl…she’s figuring it out,” Special murmurs back as he watches.

Rain looks thoughtful then says, “So…you said ‘if something happens’ …does that mean…something could?”

You swallow hard, then shrug. “I’ve been with Copia. I don’t see why being with any of you would be an issue. Um…a few things, if we’re uh…really talking about this.” They all look attentive instantly, even Dew. “First, you saw what happened to Copia. The same will happen to you if I come with you, and I leave tomorrow. So…just be warned. Second,” you turn to Cirrus and Cumulus and blush. “I’ve never been with women before. I’m not opposed, not really, just…nervous. And I don’t want to hurt you if I don’t like it.”

Cumulus’s laugh peals out through the room. “Oh you are the most precious thing.” She smiles as she cups your face. “I think you might be surprised at what you like,” she says. “No offense to the boys, a hard cock is always a delight. But a soft girl…with soft curves…and soft insides….mmmmm….” Her smile is dreamy as she glances at Cirrus. “Can we? Can we be her first girls?” She looks back at you. “I’ll show you how to finger-fuck me,” she whispers.

You turn crimson from the tips of your ears down your neck, and you hear Dew chitter a little. You swallow hard, looking between Special, Aether, and Beta. The clown is nodding rapidly, wide-eyed, and your two ghouls are simply smiling.

“That’s a lovely color,” Cirrus says, her voice smokey with desire. “Look, boys, isn’t that the prettiest color you’ve ever seen?”

“You’ll have to move, Cir, if you want us to look,” Swiss mutters. “You don’t make a very good window.”

Cirrus titters and moves out of the way, and the others groan (and chitter) at your red face. Then, without warning, Dew rips off his mask and scuttles over. You gasp, eyes wide as he gets right in your face—his horns are much like Earth’s, small points that come up from his forehead, but they are ever present.

“Be nice, Dew,” Cumulus says in dreamy singsong as she runs a single finger up your arm. “Be gentle…”

He looks at the ghoulette and snarls, then looks back at you, tilting his head. You can see the question in his eyes: is this ok?

And slowly, with a shuddering breath, you nod. “Yes, it’s ok,” you whisper.

Dew lets a wide grin split his lips, and for a moment you’re reminded of Beta. But then he’s kissing you, and it’s…actually tentative at first. Probing, soft…almost teasing, and it’s so not what you were expecting that you nearly pull away. But he’s crawling into your lap now, sitting on your thighs as he kisses you, and his tongue swipes curiously over your lips.

You whimper, a tiny soft sound, and rest your hands on his hips, lightly. He nibbles on your lower lip, licks it, coaxing you into opening your mouth bit by bit.

Cumulus keeps up a soft patter of praise, first just for him, but soon you hear her say, “That’s it, you’re such a good girl for our Dew, for us…open up to us…we all want to taste you…”

You shiver hard, liking her calling you that more than you thought you would. You part your lips, letting Dew slide his tongue in, exploring curiously, making soft happy chirps in the back of his throat.

“That’s right. Such a good girl,” Cumulus murmurs, stroking your hair as Cirrus nuzzles at your neck.

Your hands slide from his hips up his sides, to his shoulders, exploring his slim frame. You can feel him tremble under your hands before he pulls away with a little gasp, looking at you, then at Cumulus, then back to you.

“You’re ok, Dew, doesn’t she taste good?” Cumulus asks, and Dew nods, then inhales near your hairline. “She smells good too, doesn’t she?” Dew makes a “prum” noise. “That’s our good Dew.”

He nudges you with his nose, smiling, then nips you playfully and rolls backward off your lap. He crouches on all fours on the floor, tail twitching happily, and he chitters at you rapidly.

Cirrus laughs softly. “I don’t think she wants to wrestle, Dew. At least, not that kind of wrestling.” He chirps sadly.

“Oh Dew, baby, we’re gonna play different games, aren’t we, you sweet beautiful girl?” Cirrus says as she licks the shell of your ear, pulling a squeal out of you. “Will you play with us?”

You stare at her hand, which is tracing a pattern up your stomach toward your breast. “Yes,” you breathe. “Yes…I’ll play…”

But Dew is suddenly there, wedging himself between you and Cirrus, and he growls at her. She sighs. “Dew, baby, it doesn’t matter if you saw her first. We’re all going to play with her.” Some fast chittering and growls. “You really want to have her first? No. You always get the new person first. It’s our turn, right, Cumulus?”

Cumulus nods. “You have to take turns being first, Dew. Just think, poor Swiss hasn’t ever…” A loud snarl and an offended “Hey!” from Swiss, and Cumulus giggles. “Well, yes, that’s true, but he didn’t mean to, you can’t punish him forever for one teensy mistake.”

A snort that says plainly, “Yes I can!” even to you, makes you giggle along with the ghoulette. She looks to you, eyes twinkling, and she takes advantage of the distraction by leaning in and kissing you. You gasp a little into her very soft lips, and she sighs in pleasure, cupping your cheek.

You open up under her sweet assault, not even hesitating to slide your tongue against hers as your eyes close. Your hand goes to her neck as Cirrus gently moves Dew over, despite his “murp” of protest, and presses against you. “You really are such a good girl,” she whispers, “so good, kiss my Cumulus, then kiss me.”

You shiver, sighing into Cumulus’s mouth. Then you break the kiss with a small nip and turn to Cirrus, kissing her enthusiastically. She mouths, and so does Cumulus, watching you kiss each other. “What a beautiful sight,” she sighs, and slips a hand over your belly.

You tense, just a little, then her hand slides up, cupping your breast at the same time Cirrus cups your other breast, and you arch your back, your body seeking more of their touch. “She tastes like berries!” Cirrus says when she comes up for air.

Cumulus frowns a little. “No, like chocolate.”

“Let me try, I’ll tell you who’s right,” Swiss murmurs.

Swiss slides over and settles between your legs, leaning in and kissing you. His kiss is so sensual and thorough, you moan into his mouth, and he pulls away in surprise. “She tastes like neither of those things—she tastes like honey mead!”

Swiss and Cumulus start to argue but Aether interrupts. “She tastes different to different people. It’s part of her charm.” He winks at you and you laugh but it turns into a moan.

“Please,” you murmur, “please don’t stop.”

Cirrus chuckles as you feel Dew nuzzle against your knee. “Well, look who’s finding her voice! Why don’t we get you out of those clothes, huh?” You nod, and the girls both help you strip, cooing over how beautiful they find you.

They help you stand, letting your skirt puddle at your feet, removing your shirt and bra and tossing it to Mountain, who brings it to his nose and inhales, and sliding your panties down slowly, taking their time, revealing you to everyone like a treasured possession. Heated stares, murmurs, Cumulus’s gasp of delight …. they swirl around you, and your blush rises over your entire body. Suddenly unsure, you don’t know where to look…and then you see Special, who is smiling and nodding, and that gives you the courage to look at the ghouls surrounding you.

Quint is suddenly before you, dropping to his knees and sliding his hands to your thighs. “You are…so beautiful,” he breathes, hands warm on your flesh. You sigh his name, leaning down and kissing him deeply, and you gasp as you feel one of the ghoulettes palm your ass.

“So soft,” Cumulus says before she smacks your ass, more a love tap than a hard strike, but enough to make you squeak before she spins you around to face Rain, who is looking nervous but determined.

“May I kiss you?” he asks as his fingers stroke your cheek.

You smile softly to him. “It’s sweet of you to ask. Yes, Rain, you can kiss me.” The ghoul smiles and steps up to you, sliding his fingers into your hair and pulling your mouth to his. His kiss is as sweet as his question, gentle and soft, and you sigh happily.

His lips cling to yours as he pulls away. “I think you taste like wine,” he murmurs, and you smile, then look over his shoulder to Mountain, who looks even more nervous than Rain.

“Maybe I should wait,” he says.

But Cirrus pulls him close. “Once Cumulus and I start devouring her there may be nothing left, so kiss her now, Mount.”

He breathes deep, letting it out slowly, then steps up to you. “May I…?” he asks, meeting your eyes and quickly looking away.

You cup his cheek, making him look at you. “You’re very handsome, you know,” you say to him. His eyes widen in surprise, and then you’re kissing him.

He hesitates only a moment before he wraps his arms around you and pulls you in close, his embrace tight. You hear the ghoulettes whisper excited praise as Mountain and you melt into each other.

He feels similar to your Earth. He’s much taller, of course, and not quite as nervous. But there’s a solidness there that you can’t help but to like. He wraps an arm around your waist and tangles a hand in your hair, and you moan.

Cirrus watches, eyes bright and observant. “Pull her hair, Mount,” she directs, “I think she likes that.”

Mountain does as he’s told, tugging on your hair just enough, eliciting another moan from you.

Cirrus applauds. “Oh Satan, you are a treasure.”

“I try,” you rasp into Mountain’s lips, and he chuckles, a pleasantly low sound. Then you’re tugged around as Dew comes up and nuzzles against your mound. You squeak, turning crimson at the suddenness of it.

“Dew, what did we say?” Cirrus scolds. He just shrugs and chirps, wraps his arms around your hips, and nuzzles you some more. You try not to buck into him, but you’re becoming slightly disoriented…so many of them, spinning you this way and that, surrounding you. “Don’t you dare, Dew,” Cirrus continues to scold. “Naughty ghoul…”

Dew laughs in that chittering way he has, and lowers his head. But before he can get even one lick in, you’re suddenly in Cirrus’s arms.

“I said no. She has a first to get through, silly little Dew.” And she carries you to the bed.

Dew chitters angrily but Cirrus just laughs. “You’ll get your chance, Dew baby, don’t be mad,” she says as she falls onto the bed with you. You can’t help it, you laugh too…and then the laughter catches in your throat when you look into Cirrus’s eyes. “Oh…oh my,” you whisper.

“Oh my indeed,” she whispers back, biting her lip as her gaze flits across your face. “You are so beautiful.” She kisses you as if you’re something precious, the backs of her fingers caressing along your cheek.

“You are too,” you whisper shakily. “I’m so nervous…what if…”

“Shhh,” she says, her lips ghosting along your jawline and down your neck. “Just…let me…let us…” Cumulus slips in on your other side, kissing you softly as Cirrus moves a little lower, and trails kisses down your chest and along the swell of your breast.

You let out a soft breath into Cumulus’s mouth as Cirrus’s lips brush ever so softly over a nipple. “So sensitive,” she whispers, fingers playing gently with your other breast. “You’re going to be so much fun…”

You moan into Cumulus’s mouth as Cirrus wraps her lips around your nipple and suckles while her fingers roll the other. Your nipples harden almost instantly, and Cirrus moans into your skin. Cumulus’s fingers join Cirrus, and they’re both teasing and playing with your nipples.

Their fingers have the perfect pressure on your hard buds, soft but insistent. You shudder, arching into their touches, and you sigh into the sweet soft mouth on yours. Your hands come up to rest on their…masks? They chuckle and pull away, gently pulling the shiny metal from their heads.

“Look at you,” you whisper, reaching out to them both.

“We’d rather look at you,” Cumulus says right before she sinks back to your breast, taking your nipple into her mouth. Cirrus hums in agreement as she begins to kiss a trail down your stomach.

You gasp softly and shudder, but you spread your legs for the ghoulette eagerly. She smiles against your skin and kisses up and down your thighs. “Oh, Cumulus, look, she has the cutest freckle right behind her knee!”

Cumulus pulls off your breast. “Oh let me see, let me see…” She scoots down and kisses the freckle that Cirrus points out. “So cute….” She turns her head though… “I see something cuter and sweeter though…” She pushes your legs wider apart. “Oh look, she’s dripping for us.”

You flush, swallowing hard, and they both feel your thigh muscles tense. “No, sweetling, no,” Cumulus coos, moving back up to kiss you. “We’re going to take such good care of you…”

As Cumulus kisses you, tongue exploring your mouth, her hand squeezes your breast, and you reach up, grabbing her shoulders and holding on tight. Cirrus smiles. “That’s it, Cumulus, kiss her harder …. yes, that’s it….good girls…”

Cumulus hums happily into your mouth, and Cirrus smiles and gently opens your lower lips. You gasp into the ghoulette’s mouth, hands tightening on her shoulders.

You tense up, and you’re shaking hard. Cirrus leans in and inhales. “Ahhh, you smell so good. So … very … good…” She leans in closer, closer still… and finally she swipes your folds with her tongue. You pull away from Cumulus’s mouth and cry out.

“That’s right, she feels so good, doesn’t she?” Cumulus coos softly. “She’s a master with her mouth, sweetling.” Cirrus moans and swirls her tongue around your entrance, gathering your essence. Unseen by any of you, Dew is pacing by the foot of the bed, chittering and growling in impatience.

Cirrus slides her finger into your pussy as she covers your clit with her mouth and sucks gently. You press against her, letting out soft, surprised wails. And Cumulus nuzzles at your neck, whispering, “That’s it, sweetling, tell all the boys how good it feels.”

“S-So good,” you gurgle, raising your hips up a little off the bed. Cirrus chuckles, swirling her tongue slowly around the bud, and you cry her name as it feels like she’s hitting every single nerve at once. She adds another finger, moaning at how you gush around her.

“Feels so good, doesn’t it,” Cumulus murmurs.

“Y-yes,” you reply, moaning.

“I can’t wait to have you, to let you have me,” the ghoulette says. “You want to devour me…finger-fuck me? I want you to make me cum, sweetling.”

You shudder hard, nodding, and manage to gasp out, “W-Want to…to try…at least...”

Cumulus coos and nuzzles at your cheek. “I have a feeling you’ll be so good at it. Isn’t that right, Cirrus, my love?” There’s a muffled “uh-huh!” from between your legs, and you can’t help a smile.

“Cumulus, darling,” Swiss says as he approaches, looking for a close-up view, “you’ve got far too many clothes on if you expect to show Lady Conduit how to pleasure you. Gotta get naked…” A wicked grin crosses his face. “Lemme know if you need help with that…”

Both ghoulettes raise their heads and stare Swiss down. “Dear Swiss, we appreciate the offer,” Cumulus…well, it’s almost a purr, but it’s far too aggressive to actually call it that. “But she’s ours for now. You’ll get your turn.”

“Yeah, go away,” Cirrus mumbles against your flesh.

“Tsk tsk, so greedy,” Swiss says with a chuckle. “You’re lucky I still like you both.” Cirrus flips him off while she licks around your clit, which only makes Swiss laugh harder. “You girls are hardcore. Come here, Dew,” he continues, settling at the head of the bed and beckoning to the pacing ghoul. “They’re gonna be a while, may as well get comfortable and watch the show.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the ghouls enjoy their new plaything...

Dew chitters and grins, hopping up on the bed and sitting next to your head. His hand sneaks out, stroking along your hair, and you swear you hear him purr. But then you’re distracted when Cirrus adds another finger to your sopping pussy, and you shriek at the stretch and arch off the mattress.

Cirrus hums around your clit, then lifts her head, licking her lips. “Her little cunt is so hot, almost as hot as yours, lover.” She watches you writhe as she fucks you with her fingers. “Hate to say it, but Swiss is right, you need to get naked. I want to see her tongue licking your pussy.”

Cumulus sighs, but sits up and starts to strip. “Everyone’s in such a rush. It’s early yet, we could have enjoyed it longer.”

You watch as her body is laid bare, and you swallow hard. “Y-You’re beautiful…y-you both are,” you say shyly.

“Thank you, sweetling,” Cumulus whispers, preening, and your gaze roams her curves. You want to reach out and touch her…

“Who says we’re rushing?” Cirrus scolds playfully as she pulls her fingers out of you, making you gasp, and strips as well. “Naked is just…better. Go ahead, my sweet baby,” Cirrus says as she helps you up on your knees. “You can touch… all you want…”

You swallow, but you reach forward, hand cupping around Cumulus’s hip. Your hand slides carefully up her waist, and she sighs at the gentle, soft touch. “That’s right, sweetling,” she coos, leaning into your touch. “Different than your men, huh?”

“Yes…but not bad at all,” you whisper back, hands gently cupping her breasts.

You marvel at the weight of them as Cirrus kneels behind you, pressing against you so she can whisper in your ear. “She’s soft, isn’t she? I know. Look how she responds to you…look how hard those nipples are… aching for your mouth…” You lick your lips slightly, then lean forward, gently swirling your tongue around one hard bud. Cumulus lets out another sigh, fingers combing through your hair, and Dew makes a little growl, shifting closer to watch. “Easy, Dew. I know, it’s so hot.”

You’re tentative at first, but Cumulus’s sighs and Cirrus’s praise encourage you, and your tongue moves a little more quickly. Cirrus reaches around and cups your breasts from behind, pinching your nipples…and you begin to suckle Cumulus.

The ghoulette moans, arching into your mouth, and you smile faintly. You’re really enjoying this so far—her nipples aren’t nearly as flat as Johannes’s or Papa’s. They’re fun to play with, actually. “You learn so fast,” Cirrus praises, kissing along your shoulders as you work.

You move to Cumulus’s other nipple, first licking then sucking, and with Cirrus’s encouragement, you begin to softly pinch the nipple you just released. Cumulus gasps and clutches the back of your head.

You moan at the feeling, pressing your free hand to the ghoulette’s back, palm flat against her warm skin. You decide to be a little daring, and you pinch the nipple in your mouth between your tongue and top teeth. That gets a loud moan from Cumulus, and you grin and apply just a little more pressure.

Cumulus’s moan turns into a yelp, and she gasps, “Oh Satan, Cirrus, she’s naughty! Do it again, do it again!” You do as you’re told, and both ghoulettes let out excited squeals.

You grin, and you switch nipples, making Cumulus cry out, her hips squirming. “I think it’s time we teach you how to finger us, sweetling.” You shiver, but nod, slipping your hand between her legs.

“Ah-ah-ah, baby,” Cirrus murmurs, putting her hand over yours. “Take your time, baby, let’s do this right. Here, get those fingers all wet first.” And she pulls your hand up to her face, sucking your index and middle fingers into her mouth and swirling her tongue around and between them. Cumulus lies back and spreads her legs wide, opening herself up to you and Cirrus with a purr.

You moan at the tongue on your fingers—you find yourself suddenly hoping she’ll go down on you again. She releases your fingers with a pop, and guides your hand to Cumulus’s pussy. “Nice and easy now,” Cirrus murmurs into your ear as she gently slides your fingers over the other ghoulette’s labia.

Cumulus hisses in pleasure and you let out some sort of sound—you’re not sure if it’s a whimper or a moan or what—as Cirrus guides your hand. “It’s so…slippery,” you whisper.

“That’s cuz she loves what you’re doing, baby,” Cirrus moans in your ear.

You shiver, really enjoying the thought of you pleasing her like this. You sigh in pleasure as your fingers gently rub over her folds, and you find the nub of her clit, hardening in her arousal. She gasps as your slick fingers rub over it.

“Easy, easy, not so hard,” she whispers.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” you say, and you start pulling away.

“Oh no,” Cirrus says, as Cumulus mewls in protest. “Just…change your…yes, baby, like that, Satan, look at that, you made her gush a little.” She presses little kisses along your neck. “You ready to slide those slick fingers inside her?”

You bite your lip and nod, a little nervous about hurting her now, but you slip your fingers farther under and find her hole. Cumulus nods, and you swallow and slide your index finger in. You gasp as heat and slick envelop your digits.

“Fuck me,” you whisper, and Cirrus laughs.

“We’ll get to that, baby, don’t worry. Go ahead, slide another finger in when you’re ready. My Cumulus loves to be stuffed full, don’t you, lover?”

Cumulus whines and nods as her hips buck into your hand, which is slowly pumping in and out of her tight channel.

You lick your lips and slip your middle finger in alongside your index. Cumulus cries out your name, fingers curling in your hair, and you moan as you finger-fuck her. You feel a spot on her front wall that feels different from the flesh surrounding it, and when you press, her leg spasms and she yelps in surprise.

“Y-You found it so quick!” she breathes.

“Is it…is it ok that I…”

“Fuck yes, press it again!” You do as you’re told, and Cumulus convulses, her slick inner walls squeezing your fingers. Both you and Cirrus moan, and you lean in closer, gaze flicking from Cumulus’s face to her cunt and back.

“This is…so hot,” you whisper, feeling your own pussy dripping.

“Just wait til you taste her,” Cirrus encourages. “I’ll eat you while you eat her, what do you say?”

You nod enthusiastically, and you crawl forward until you’re in licking distance. She smells heady, and you moan as you gently pull her lips open. Cirrus, behind you, pulls your hips up and settles in, opening you wide too.

“Mmm, such a pretty cunt,” she moans. “Cumulus, once you’re done you need to see this…”

You hesitate just a moment or two longer—_I’ve never done this before_, you think, _what if I don’t like it?_—and Cumulus lets out another mewl. “Please, sweetling, please, lick it, eat it, please…” she begs.

“Ok,” you breathe, and you take your first lick.

The ghoulette’s flavor, smokey and soft, bursts on your tongue, and you gasp and lean forward more, sliding the flat of your tongue up her folds. She moans, loud and long, and shivers hard. This…you like this. It is so soft and wet, so much different than what you are used to, but in a good way.

As your tongue circles her clit, Cirrus covers your cunt with her mouth, tongue probing your entrance, and you wail against Cumulus’s clit, the vibration making Cumulus buck hard against you. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come so fast!”

You whimper at the thought, pressing your hands to her hips and redoubling your efforts. Cumulus shrieks as Cirrus finds your clit and sucks, and you gasp, arching up into her mouth. Off to the side, the boys are all watching, eyes wide under masks, and everyone sporting very obvious erections. Dew looks like he’s about to pounce.

Cirrus pushes her thumb into your cunt, and you squeal, licking and sucking Cumulus even faster. Cumulus curses, riding your face hard, harder, her hips snapping… her screaming orgasm breaks against you, and you swallow her cream.

You moan as she cries out your name and writhes against you, and shudder as Cirrus moans and squeezes your ass. “Good girl,” she mumbles against your flesh.

Cumulus gently pushes your head away when it gets to be too much, and you come away, your lower face soaked. Before anyone has a chance to clean you up at all, Dew is there, lapping at your skin.

His kitten licks and Cirrus’s tongue rubbing frantically against your clit are suddenly too much. You come, your body exploding, your keen loud and shrill. Cirrus is relentless, sucking hard.

Cumulus sits up, still shaking. “I wanna make her come too!”

Swiss, palming his cock, moans. “We all do, for fucks sake, when’s it our turn?”

Cirrus finally pulls away. “As soon as she eats me out,” she growls, wiping her mouth. In no time you find yourself on your back, Cumulus’s face buried in your cunt, Cirrus riding your face, and Dew and Swiss suckling your breasts.

Your body is on fire, every nerve a live wire. You gasp for breath against Cirrus’s flesh, her hands in your hair as she rubs back and forth against your tongue, which you eagerly flicker against her clit. Your back arches into the men’s mouths, your hips press up against Cumulus’s eager tongue…it’s so much.

Cirrus shouts as she cums on your face, her hips moving in short, rough jerks against your mouth and lips and tongue, making her orgasm last as long as she can. Finally, she pulls away and flops next to you, gives you a kiss. “My dark lord, you’re beautiful, and you eat pussy like you’ve been doing it all your life.” She kisses you again. “Please cum in Cumulus’s mouth and fuck our ghouls…please…”

You shudder hard and nod, wrapping your arms around one of hers, and you start concentrating on the feel of Cumulus’s mouth. She’s eager and her tongue is so quick and precise, and you gasp her name as you feel the coil start winding in your belly.

Dew, seeing his chance, pulls off your breast, releasing your nipple with a loud suck, and before anyone can say no, he’s kissing you, a little rough as he settles in, his tongue seeking yours.

You whimper into his mouth as the coil winds tighter and tighter, and your hands sink into his hair, surprisingly soft for how rough a ghoul he is. His tail wraps around your wrist as you come, screaming into his mouth and writhing against Cumulus’s tongue.

The new ghouls, writhing as your orgasm flows through them, start realizing what they’re feeling. Rain looks at Quint, a little panicked. “Wh- why…what’s going on?” 

Quint shakes his head as he gasps and twitches, and looks at Aether, who’s enjoying the show and the sensations wracking his frame.

“It’s her… she taps into our elements when she comes…”

“Unholy fuck,” Mountain gasps.

“She feels so good,” Rain whispers, and steps toward the bed.

Aether puts his hand on the smaller ghoul’s chest. “Wait your turn. Don’t overwhelm her, please.”

Rain nods, but Aether can see the tension in his hands, the set of his shoulders…

Swiss nuzzles your neck, and Dew holds on tightly to you as you ride out the orgasm, bucking into Cumulus, who doesn’t want to let go…finally Dew growls and chitters, and the ghoulette lifts her head.

“All right, all right…I just don’t want to let her go….she’s so yummy…”

As soon as she finishes talking, Dew is shoving her aside and pressing his face into your cunt. You cry out, almost oversensitive after the two orgasms. But Dew is unmoved, swiping his tongue through your slick before growling and shoving his tongue into you as deeply as possible.

You scream and arch your back, heels digging into the mattress, as Dew wraps his arms around your waist to keep from being bucked off. When you’re able to breathe, your needy wail of, “more, more,” bounces around the room.

Swiss laughs softly as he watches Dew devour you. “I do love someone who’s insatiable! We’ll give you all you can handle, Lady Conduit.” You gasp out a thank you, fingers tangling into Dew’s hair.

Swiss curls around your head, one hand lazily exploring your breasts, the other tangling in your hair. “First of all,” he murmurs, “you gotta tell me … what do you like? You want to be double-teamed? You want it rough or soft? We can give you as much as you want … just gotta know what that is.”

“E-Everything,” you whimper, reaching one hand up to wrap around his wrist. “I-I want everything you can do...”

Swiss grins. “That does sound like fun. We’ll do our best then. Hey, girls, maybe you should get your strap-ons?”

The ghoulettes’ faces light up before Rain says, “They have to wait, they’ve had their turn. Right, Quint?” He’s watching you writhe against Dew, a look of deep hunger in his eyes.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t go get them,” Cirrus says. “Come on, love!” She grabs Cumulus’s hand and drags her out of the room. Swiss chuckles, then turns his attention back to you. His fingers pinch and roll your nipples as Dew sucks hard on your clit.

“They’ll be a while,” Swiss says as the ghouls begin to undress. “I can guarantee you they’ll argue over which ones to use…and then they’ll get distracted…” Swiss smiles as he watches your face. “So you can focus on us boys for a bit.” He stares at your parted lips and then asks, “May I kiss you, my lady?”

“Please…please,” you whisper back. Swiss smiles, and he leans down and kisses you softly. The kiss is surprisingly tender, and you sigh, then cry out as Dew slips three fingers into you and presses into your g-spot.

The sweet intensity is like an electric shock through your body, sending jolts of sensation everywhere. You send your energy out, anchoring to Special, who chuckles in your mind. *You’d better hang on, precious, these ghouls know they’re only getting one shot, and they’re ready to roll.*

You shudder. *I hope you’ll carry me to the plane tomorrow!*

Special grins and pats your foot, ignoring the territorial growl from Dew. *Anything for you, precious.* Your heart warms, but then you’re very distracted by Dew’s cock rubbing over your folds.

His gaze is intent as he watches his cock slip and slide against you, rumbling in the back of his throat as you gush. He grabs hold of himself and slaps your clit with his cock, once, twice, three times, rubs, then slaps you again several times, the last time you splash a little and Dew groans as he slams inside you.

You scream Dew’s name, shuddering hard. Dew’s pretty average size, which makes sense considering his build. But he more than makes up for it with his…enthusiasm. He ruts into you, hitting every sweet spot that he can, and you cry out his name as Rain suddenly moves in, taking the place of one of Swiss’s fingers, licking and sucking at your nipple.  
You let out a strangled curse and Swiss tsks. “Such language from our Imperator. Perhaps we should give your mouth something to do?” He rises to his knees, opens his pants and reveals his cock, thick and hard, and offers it to you.

You lick your lips, and you lean forward, taking in his tip and suckling gently. He groans, stroking his fingers over your cheek and hair, before slowly pressing his shaft into your mouth. You moan at the taste of him and lick as much of his hard length as you can.

Dew growls—he’s deep inside you where he’s wanted to be, and he throws his head back as his thrusts get rougher. “Be careful, Dew, don’t hurt her,” Rain mumbles around your breast.

You chuckle on Swiss’s cock, and he pulls back with a blink. “What’s so funny about that?” he asks as Quint comes over to your other breast.

“You guys didn’t know my Air, did you?” you say, gasping, but grinning. “Dew’s fine.”

Dew looks at Quint, a curious “prum?” on his lips as he tilts his head. “She says she’s ok,” Quint says as he palms your breast, “so…. it’s ok.” Dew looks back at you, and you see a naughty grin cross his face before you take Swiss back in your mouth. You have just enough time to think, _uh-oh_…

…before the small ghoul gets your legs up over his shoulders and starts pounding even harder into you. You scream into the cock in your mouth, and you squirt without coming. Special and Aether, both sitting on the bed behind you all, groan at the sight, and Beta shifts against the wall, adjusting his erection.

“Fuck!” Swiss shouts, and Dew’s eyes widen as you drench him.

Mountain laughs as he watches in awe. “The girls are gonna be so pissed if they find out she’s a squirter and they missed it.”

Aether chuckles faintly. “Oh I’m sure she’ll squirt again if you play her right…”

Dew chirps and clicks something, and then he’s pounding away again, and you shudder hard and try your best to breathe through your nose as you get pounded at both ends. Swiss is gritting his teeth as he moves—seeing you squirt like that so soon has him ready to burst quickly.

He lets out another curse as you take him to the back of your throat and squeeze his thighs. He cums, spurting down your throat, and you swallow as fast as you can. Mountain watches, mesmerized, palming his cock and breathing shallow.

You moan at his taste, drinking him down, and almost as soon as Swiss collapses out of the way, Mountain is there, tapping his cock to your lips. You open for him eagerly, sweat dripping off your brow, and he slips in, moaning at how your mouth feels.

Dew is driving you into the mattress, his powerful thrusts shaking the bed. Your inner walls clamp down on his cock, and he lets out a howl as he presses his fingers on your clit and sends a little bit of his fire energy to your core, triggering your orgasm, your cries muffled by Mountain’s cock. Dew cums deep inside you, thrusting with every jet, still pressing on your clit.

His noises are so animalistic, but it only serves to turn you on and keep your orgasm going. It feels like forever passes before you start to come down, and you gasp into Mountain’s cock as your body starts to cool off a little.

Dew collapses on top of you, pushing Quint and Rain off your breasts. You can feel his cock twitching inside you as you swirl your tongue around Mountain’s tip, and your hand cups the back of Dew’s head as he purrs into your chest.

You can’t help a smile as your tongue flicks against the sensitive cock head in your mouth. Dew is nuzzling you, purring and chirping softly, while also trying to pull a blanket up and over your legs. Aether chuckles. “I’ve never seen him so gentle. He’s trying to keep her warm after mating. It’s adorable.”

Rain is grumbling, mostly good-naturedly, and Quint watches Dew nuzzle you for a few moments before he finally says, “Dew. We’re not done, bud, you’ve gotta share…” Dew ignores him, still purring against you.

“Maybe we could just…mmm…work around him?” Mountain says, half moaning as you suckle on his tip.

“I suppose,” Quint says, frowning, “but the girls are coming back soon and they won’t be happy with not being able to get to her holes.”

“Can’t say I’d blame them,” Rain huffs. “We’re being blocked too in case you haven’t noticed.”

You pull off Mountain, who lets out a moan of protest, and stroke Dew’s back. “Dew baby, you have to move…” you whisper. “You can stay close, but the others need room…” He lifts his head and looks at you, his expression almost drunken. He chitters and you cup his face. “We can’t be selfish, I want everyone to have me…”

He cocks his head, just a little, and sighs heavily, but moves out of the others’ way. He does stay by your side, nuzzling and chirping and purring at your left breast, and Quint laughs. “I suppose that’s all we can expect.”

“As long as you don’t mind…” you say on a sigh as Mountain rubs his cock along your lips, seeking reentry.

“I don’t mind, beautiful, as long as I get to sink into you,” Quint responds, a soft growl escaping his lips as he maneuvers around Dew. “Can we… are you…are you all right with all three of us at once?” He looks at Mountain and Rain quickly, who both nod. “We… unholy Satan but I want to see you filled.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the evening doesn't quite end...

You shiver as Quint’s words, desperately spoken, wash over you. “Y-Yes, t-that sounds perfect,” you gasp as Dew suckles on your nipple. Special tosses Quint a bottle of lube he finds in the nightstand, and then the ghouls are muttering to each other, moving about on the bed and adjusting their positions as Mountain lies down and pulls you on top of him, your back against his chest.

“Get her ass ready for me, Quint,” the tall ghoul says, his voice a needy rasp, as Rain tilts your head toward his cock eagerly.

“Open for me,” Rain whispers, and you do as he asks, wrapping your fingers around the base as you run your tongue along his shaft. Mountain palms your right breast and you squirm against him, squealing as Quint covers your holes with cool lube.

Quint chuckles as one finger rubs and presses into your asshole. You shudder, breathing hard around the cock in your mouth as your clit throbs, clearly not done yet from your last orgasm. Quint groans and slips a finger into your pussy as well, making you gasp and nearly choke on Rain’s cock.

The ghoul hesitates, almost pulls out of your mouth. “Are you all right? Should I…” As an answer, you swallow his cock to the back of your throat and he moans.

“Spread those legs,” Quint mutters as his fingers push and slide, loosening you up, dragging moan after moan out of you.

“Fuck, Quint, hurry up, put my dick in her ass,” Mountain says, his breathing stuttery.

“I’m not allowed to play with her a bit too?” Quint grumbles, but pulls his fingers out and positions Mountain’s cock to push in. You gasp as it starts to split you open, and you cry out as he slowly sinks inside you. Mountain bellows, clutching at the sheets at how tight you are.

Faintly, as if from miles away, you hear Mountain bite out, “No one’s keeping you from fingering her cunt, are they?” as Beta growls, “Fuck me, look at his dick busting her open.” You squirm against Mountain, wailing around Rain’s cock, and you wonder how you’re going to survive it when Quint finally sinks his cock in your pussy.

“Mmm, good point,” Quint says, and slides two fingers deep into your cunt. You do choke on Rain’s cock this time, and he pulls out so you can breathe a moment as Mountain keeps slowly pushing inside your ass.

You curse, and all the men in the room chuckle. Quint twists his fingers in your pussy, and your slick starts sliding out around them. He leans in and licks your clit, and you scream his name.

“Fuck, do that again!” Mountain cries, and Quint chuckles and sucks your clit. You scream again and clench hard around the cock in your ass, and it’s all Mountain can do not to start fucking into you hard right now.

“Please… please…” you gasp, reaching for Rain, for Dew, for any kind of sanity, but you can feel it quickly slipping away, overwhelmed by all the sensations. Your hips start to buck, and Mountain shouts again. “Fuck me, just fuck me,” you wail.

They comply, Quint suddenly thrusting all the way into your needy cunt. You scream so hard you lose sound, and the ghouls snarl and start rutting into you. One touch to your clit is all you need, but Mountain rubs at it like a man possessed; you come once more, squirting all over Quint’s belly.

Dew lets out a squeal and begins to lap up the liquid that’s squirting out of you, and Mountain keeps rubbing your clit, grunting, “More, do it again, fuck…” You’re pinned between him and Quint, and mindless, nothing but sensation and energy.

“We leave for five minutes and you turn her into a sloppy, needy little thing,” Cirrus’s voice suddenly says, cutting through the sounds coming from the bed.

“We wanted to do that,” Cumulus pouts. You look over to see them standing there, wearing harnesses with large dildos on them, and you clench again around the boys.

“You do know the two of you can’t have everything, right?” Swiss drawls from his spot on the bed, jerking himself off to the sight of Quint and Mountain fucking you. “Besides, you have to wait for Rain.”

“But--”

“Don’t be such a spoiled brat, Cumulus,” Rain growls.

Cumulus’s eyes glow white. “What did you just say to me?!” she snaps, and Rain’s eyes start glowing blue.

“You fucking heard me,” Rain snarls back, but then suddenly everyone is frozen.

“Now, now, no fighting, my children,” Satan’s silky smooth voice purrs. “There’s a lot of my favored to go around, and I will not have you accidentally damage her in your childishness.”

“Yes, my dark lord,” the ghouls all murmur, shame coloring their voices a little.

“Excellent.” You feel their lips ghosting along your skin. “My treat, are you enjoying yourself?”

You’re impaled on two cocks that are throbbing inside you. All you can do is moan, “Yes…”

A silky laugh echoes in your mind. “Good, good. Well, have fun!” And the voice fades just as Rain slips his cock into your mouth and Mountain and Quint start moving. They groan loudly as they feel each other through your walls, and you wail at the feeling.

In no time, the three ghouls are moving at a rhythm and pace that has you rocking between them. You can feel the orgasm building deep within you, your core clenching and grasping. The ghoulettes are soon sitting on the bed, watching, encouraging their brothers, almost cheering them on.

“You’re gonna come so hard,” Cirrus coos into your ear.

“Should have seen her squirt,” Beta cackles happily.

“Aww, we missed so much!” Cumulus says, though she’s careful not to pout this time.

“I wouldn’t fret, lover,” Cirrus says before she licks along the swell of your breast. “She looks like she’s gonna squirt again…”

Swiss, still pleasuring himself to the sight of your body writhing on three cocks, lets out a laugh that ends on a groan. “Yeah, well so am I, shove over…” and he moves in close, cursing, his voice tight as he begins to come on your breasts.

You shudder at feeling his seed splatter along your tits, and Cirrus moans as she begins to lick you clean. Rain is so turned on at the sight that he starts coming into your mouth, and the taste of him, combined with Quint’s sudden touch on your clit, sets off your next orgasm.

You moan around Rain’s cock, swallowing his cum, your body moving in tight, swift jerks as your orgasm flows over you. Quint rubs your clit fast and hard, and much to Cumulus’s delight, you squirt again.

“Beautiful,” she breathes, reaching in and gathering some of your slick on her fingers. She licks it off, moaning at your taste as if you are some divine dessert…

Rain slowly pulls out of your mouth, then ducks down to kiss you, not minding the taste of himself on your lips. “Thank you…so much.” His whispered words send shivers down your spine…or perhaps it’s from the two ghouls still fucking hard into you.

“M-My pleasure,” you whisper back, and he smiles and kisses you again before he moves away.

“Oh, sweetling, I want to try your mouth now,” Cirrus purrs, and you flush as she taps your lips with her strap-on. But you open, and she groans as she slips into your mouth.

It’s…well…you’ve never had a dildo in your mouth before, certainly not one being wielded by a female, and it’s a little different, nowhere near like having a real flesh-and-blood cock in your mouth. But Cirrus caresses your head as she moves her hips, encouraging you to lick and suck the strap-on. Quint and Mountain keep thrusting into you…and Cumulus and Dew are sucking on your nipples….

You moan into Cirrus’s strap, and she coos back at you. “That’s a good girl, you’re being so good for me.” Mountain suddenly shouts and comes, hips driving up into your ass, and you whimper, shuddering at the feeling of his hot seed deep inside you. Quint doesn’t last much longer, gasping your name as he empties into your cunt.

“Fuck, I thought we pushed her to her limits,” Aether murmurs to Special as he watches you writhe and moan, “but I think Copia’s kids are putting us to shame. Should we put on the brakes?”

Special hums, entranced by the scene. “She hasn’t used her safe word, and she’s been sending me her excess energy fairly consistently… she feels all right… I think we can let her fuck as long as she wants.” Aether chuckles as he watches Quint pull out of you, collapsing to the side and wrapping a hand gently around your ankle. “In fact, maybe we’ll even join in at one point.” Special says with a grin, liking that idea a lot as Mountain carefully pulls out of your ass.

“Maybe..but I’d rather not overwork her too much,” Aether replies, frowning faintly before smiling to a now slightly pouting Special. “I think maybe we’ll just let the new kids play.”

“You have a point, my friend,” the arch-demon says with a sigh. 

The ghouls swarm over you, hands roaming your skin, mouths and tongues licking the fluids off you, soft murmurs and Dew’s happy purrs filling your ears, as they gently move you this way and that way, like a favorite doll they cherish.

You feel almost like you’re on the sea, being carried along the waves. You sigh luxuriously, wishing you could purr like Dew. Finally, you find yourself in between Cirrus and Cumulus, the taller ghoulette behind you, slicking up her strap with the lube. “Are you ready for us, sweetling?” Cumulus purrs, kissing all over your chest.

“I…I don’t know…” you say on a shaky laugh. “You two are … you’re …”

“A fucking handful, go ahead, my beautiful Lady Conduit, you can say it, don’t be shy,” Swiss says, licking his lips.

“Ha! More than a handful, I’d say,” Cumulus laughs, cupping her own breasts. You giggle despite yourself.

“Ah, there’s a beautiful sound. I don’t know if I like your laugh or your scream better,” Cirrus coos, making you blush again.

You watch Cumulus’s hands as she squeezes and plays with her breasts a little longer, and she smiles when she notices you staring. “You like what you see, sweetling.” She’s not asking.

You nod, then say, “Can I … touch…?”

She nods, a coy smirk on her face. “Darling, I would be very upset if you didn’t,” she says as she offers herself to you.

You swallow hard, but you reach out and gently cup her. She sighs at the gentle squeeze you give her. “Sometimes I forget how nice soft can be…” she says, her voice a little bit breathy.

You can feel Cirrus behind you, rubbing up against you, the other ghouls stroking where they can reach, but your focus is totally on your hands and her breasts. You let your thumbs skim over her nipples and she lets out a hiss. “Do it again,” she asks, and you comply, again and again, whimpering as you watch the buds harden, as they press against your thumbs.

“Oh, that’s so good, sweetling,” she gasps, arching into your touch. You let yourself smile, and you pinch them lightly, making her cry out softly and arch even farther.

“I think you’re a natural at this, lady conduit,” Cirrus purrs into your ear.

You laugh. “I think I have very good teachers,” you say as you lean back against Cirrus, your hands still playing with Cumulus.

“Oh, flattery!” Cirrus giggles. “You’ve definitely been hanging out with Papa too long!”

“H-Hey, it’s working for me!” Cumulus says with a breathy sigh, and there’s a soft laugh from the surrounding men.

“Oh, I’m not objecting at all,” Cirrus says before she nips your earlobe. “I rather like being flattered by you.” She starts grinding against you, the lubed-up dildo pressing against your ass. “Almost as much as I like fucking you…”

“Mm, technically you haven’t fucked me yet,” you say with a grin, pressing back into her strap.

“Mmm, soon to be…rectified,” she says, and there’s an explosive laugh from Beta and Special.

“Well, I’m ready to rectify it if you are,” you say, and that has everyone laughing, even the ghoulettes.

But your snickers stop as you gasp loudly, Cirrus’s dildo starting to push into you. It’s bigger than Mountain’s cock, but you relax around it and she goes slow. “Ah, that’s a good girl,” she coos behind you, and then she’s pulling you backward so you can lie on her, and Cumulus is slicking her dildo up on your folds.

“Love watching your cunt split open,” she moans as she pumps just the dildo tip in and out of you slowly, over and over. “Get ready, sweetling, I just want to fuck you so hard….”

“I…I want that too…” you gasp as Cirrus fills you.

Everyone groans at the sight, Special and Aether releasing their cocks from entirely too tight pants. Dew moves over, lapping at one of your nipples, and Beta takes the other.  
Dew growls at Beta, and Beta, undaunted, growls back. Dew pauses, staring at the clown, then makes a little “prum” noise as he returns to your breast, nipping at your nipple, seemingly done trying to intimidate Beta.

Beta snorts faintly as he too goes back to your nipple, sucking and licking around the hardened peak. You try not to laugh at the sight, but then the ghoulettes bottom out, and you’re definitely not laughing.

Your curse ends on a wail as you clench down on the dildos filling you up. Cirrus strokes your sides, humming into your ear. “Do you like being filled by our big cocks, darling?” Your “yes” comes out on a whimper and both ghoulettes laugh as they begin to thrust.

They alternate, their rhythm so smooth that you know they’ve done this many times before. They surround you, Cirrus’s breasts pressed against your back, Cumulus’s all but pushing Dew and Beta out of the way, and you shudder hard and let your head fall back on the taller ghoulette’s shoulder.

“That’s it, love,” Cirrus whispers, “take it, you know you want it all.” You whine, beyond words now. You’ve become a burning ball of sensation, nothing more, and all you want is to come, to explode…

“Oh, she’s so beautiful,” Cumulus moans, grinding the base of the dildo into your clit on her in-thrust. You wail, shuddering, and you’re not sure where you’re supposed to move, there’s pleasure everywhere.

Dew lets out a questioning little “chirrup” and Cumulus nods. “Go ahead, Dew, do it,” she bites out, trying to hold back her own orgasm. Dew reaches down, pushes his hand in between her and you, and finds your clit, rubbing it as fast as he can in between Cumulus’s movements.

You shriek, making Dew chitter in laughter as the bottom drops out of your belly. Your orgasm slams into you, so strong that they can feel your walls making the dildos twitch in their harnesses.

“Well….fuck!” The ghoulettes feel your orgasm wash over them, pushing them both over the edge despite wanting to make this round last as long as possible. The other ghouls all feel it too, the pull on their elemental energies, and groans echo through the room, melding in with your cries as the orgasm goes on and on.

Dew is grinning ear to ear, slightly pointed teeth on display and tail waving happily through the air. Cirrus and Cumulus writhe against you, nearly losing rhythm as they try to keep thrusting.

They give up, their movements becoming more haphazard and wild as their orgasms slice through them. Cumulus shrieks and Cirrus squeals, and all the boys, even Beta, Special, and Aether, are murmuring encouragement and exclaiming over how the girls’ limbs, entangled with yours, are shaking.

By the time it’s over, the three of you are holding each other tightly, gasping for air and dripping sweat. “Wow…wow…” you pant, head lolling on Cirrus’s shoulder. Dew chitters happily as he licks his fingers off, and Special applauds.

“Stunning,” the arch-demon says even as he’s carefully checking your energy to make sure you’re truly all right. “Absolutely stunning. You’ve made me hard as steel just from watching you.”

Gasping for breath still, you grin faintly, eyes fluttering shut. You want to apologize, to say you are too tired to help him, but you fall asleep almost immediately. The ghoulettes aww and coo, gently pulling out. Cirrus runs into the bathroom to wet down washcloths, her strap-on bobbing obscenely as she goes.

Mountain is lying on his side, watching you sleep, a dreamy but also slightly panicked look on his face. “I just…I just… I know she said we’d fall in love…but I didn’t really believe it…and now…” He looks at Special and Aether, quickly, then back at you. “I don’t want her to go,” he says quietly.

“She can’t stay here,” Aether says softly. He won’t beat around the bush, but he won’t be cruel. “She has responsibilities in Avatar Country, not to mention people she loves.” Dew chitters angrily and latches onto your leg, tail lashing like an angry cat’s.

There are tears in Mountain’s eyes, but he doesn’t let them fall. “I know. I know all that is true. I still don’t want her to go.” He sighs and looks at Aether and Special again. “What if this doesn’t go away? What if, after tomorrow, I still love her?”

“I think that might be infatuation, not love,” Special says. “You’ve only known her a few hours.”

Rain gives Special a pointed look. “How about Papa and that Johannes guy?”

“That was different,” Aether says softly.

Rain scowls. “I don’t see how. From what I’ve heard--”

“But you weren’t there,” Special interrupts. “That was not just a matter of the conduit…that was a matter of fate.”

Quint’s brow furrows as Cirrus comes back, sans harness, and starts cleaning you up. “Our lord put her with them, didn’t They?”

Special shrugs. “Maybe not so much made the decision in the beginning, but They did put you on the right path. But…that doesn’t mean she can’t be fond of you all too.”

Rain snorts. “Fond of us. How positively delightful.” He rolls off the bed and stomps into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Quint opens his mouth but Special stops him. “You don’t need to apologize for him.”

“Our Rain feels things very…deeply. Maybe he shouldn’t have…” Quint frowns. “But it’s too late now.”

“Now I understand why our Papa was such a mess today,” Cirrus says in an uncharacteristically quiet tone.

“You should have seen her when she found what she does with her energy, love-wise,” Aether says, just as quiet. “She ran away. That’s how the angel was able to kidnap her and take her to Avatar Country.”

“But the love that the Third and Johannes and all the Third’s ghouls felt was real,” Aether finishes.

“Because they’d already had time together, and been through a lot,” Quint agrees.

Cirrus looks up at Aether, anger flooding her expression. “She could have been hurt! She could have been killed!”

“We’re well aware,” Aether answers. “That’s just one of the many reasons why she has her own personal guard now.” He gestures to Beta, who nods.

Cirrus scoffs. “I’m sure he has some tricks, but he’s just one man! She needs three more, at least!”

Beta bristles and snarls, “I’m more than enough to protect her, girly!”

“No fighting now, don’t wake her!” Quint says urgently.

Beta says nothing more, just scowls at the ghoulette, who is still angry. “You had better not be treating her carelessly,” she hisses at Special and Aether.

Special stands up and glares at Cirrus, his demonic nature shining darkly around his head. “And you, my dear, had better think twice before you speak to me that way again. Do not EVER insinuate that we are careless with her.”

Cirrus winces. Special is a higher-ranking demon than she is, than any of them here, to defy him would be…troublesome. “Forgive me…the sudden love we have for her is…intense.”

Special relaxes, and the darkness fades. “I understand. Just know that we have her safety close to our hearts.”

The ghoulette nods just as Rain comes out of the bathroom, still looking pissed off. Quint says, “Rain?”

The ghoul doesn’t look up, just gathers his clothes. “I have to go. I can’t— I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

Aether nods. “We understand. It was good to see you again, anyway.”

Rain nods, then pauses. “Tell her…tell her I’m sorry.” And he blinks out.

Special sighs heavily. “He has always been sensitive.”

Quint sits up, manages to drag his gaze away from you and looks around at his bandmates. “Perhaps we all should go. Staying here isn’t going to make it any easier. Besides, she needs to sleep.” Dew doesn’t even growl, just shakes his head and grips your leg tighter.

Cirrus sighs. “I suppose you have a point.” She raises an eyebrow at Dew, then looks to Special. “I’m not sure he’s moving though.”

Special chuckles and waves her off gently. “We’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry.” Cirrus shakes her head, then offers Cumulus her hand, who sighs regretfully as she grasps it, and they blink out.

Mountain kisses you gently, whispers “thank you” against your skin, then watches as Swiss does the same. They nod to Aether and Special, then Swiss grabs the tall ghoul when he hesitates, staring longingly at you.

“Come on, Mount, we can’t…”

“I know…just… you do it…” And Swiss blinks them both out.

Quint, the last one there besides Dew, turns to the other two ghouls. “Thank you, for letting us worship her. She is…a marvel.”

“She really is. And she truly is fond of you all, I can tell.” Aether smiles, claps his fellow ghoul on the shoulder, and Quint smiles.

“Please also tell her thank you, from all of us.”

“Of course,” Special murmurs, and Quint is gone.

For long moments, Special and Aether simply sit, watching Dew slowly doze off, still wrapped around you, purring. Finally, Aether rubs his face. “Do you think we did the right thing? Letting them… Maybe it was cruel to give them that, knowing she can’t stay…”

“They knew what would happen,” Special says, shaking his head as he grabs the washcloths Cirrus had abandoned. “And still they said yes.”

“Well…true,” Aether says, though he doesn’t sound too convinced.

Loud knocking at the door interrupts them as they’re caring for you. Beta, grumbling, opens the door only to have it abruptly pushed in on him as Copia barges in. He looks exhausted, as if he hasn’t slept, his hair disheveled, and there’s an almost desperate look in his eyes. “What the fuck, dude?” Beta snarls.

Copia ignores Beta, just moves toward the bed, stopping short when he sees you sleeping, Dew still clutching your leg. “The rest of my ghouls?”

“Thought it best they did not make things harder on themselves and left,” Special says, staring hard at Copia. “Any particular reason why you are here?”

Copia scowls. “I had hoped that I would have backup on this. No matter.” He raises his hand toward you. “She’s not leaving.” In an instant, Special has his hand on you and Aether, and you both blink out. Then Special’s back, behind Copia, and blinking back out with Beta as well. Copia roars in anger, knowing that the arch-demon has taken you all to Hell.

Dew startles awake, sees you’re gone, and begins to howl in anger and frustration. Copia curses, turning to stomp out the door and barking for Dew to follow. He’ll get you back somehow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get a glimpse of Hell...

You have an abrupt awakening as you land on an unfamiliar bed. It’s a soft landing, but you’re set down aggressively enough to startle you back into wakefulness. Of course, seeing your new surroundings puts you on high alert. “Where are we? What happened?”

Aether helps you up. “Special brought us to his rooms. Are you all right, my darling girl?”

“Physically, yeah, I’m fine, but I’m confused as all hell!” 

Aether chuckles at the unintentional pun, but before he can explain...You hear Beta before you see him and Special blink in. “Where is she? What the fuck just happened?” Beta sees you and calms down only the tiniest bit.

“Wait…” You look at Special. “Your rooms? In the church?”

Special smiles. “No, my rooms in Hell. There was…a problem, unfortunately. We will stay here tonight, and go back tomorrow.”

His words startle you, and you let go of Aether’s hand to run your fingers through your hair. “What problem? What hap—”

But before you can finish your sentence, Satan is there, hugging you tight against their breast. “My conduit! My precious Favored! I didn’t expect to see you here, I’ve been so busy, do tell me how are you, oh, I’ll make tea!” And they disappear again, this time with you in tow.

“Now where is she!?” Beta shouts in frustration.

Special pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Beta, please calm down--”

“You can take your fucking calm down and fuck off!” Beta shouts. “What the fuck is going on?”

Special pins Beta with a glare, a lick of flame dancing in his eyes, and a swirl of darkness gathering over his head as his horns show. “Settle. Down. For. Fuck’s. Sake.” He bites each word out through gritted teeth, his voice suddenly carrying multiple tones, and Aether puts a hand on Beta’s shoulder and backs them both away. Special rarely loses his poise and lets his glamour slip so much, and Aether doesn’t want either of them in the line of fire.

Special grits his now fanged and pointed teeth, and slowly calms down, breathing hard. After a few minutes, the horns recede, and he’s back to normal, but looking exhausted. “…our love is with Satan. She is safe.” He snaps his fingers and two more beds appear in the space. “I’m going to sleep.”

The arch-demon drops onto his own bed and throws his arm over his eyes. Aether knows he’s not really asleep, but shushes Beta and convinces him to sit down and cool off. “Satan will bring her back, it’s all right,” Aether says quietly. “Just…give Special a little space.” Beta will never admit it, but seeing Special lose his cool freaked him out, so he’s happy to move away, suddenly missing Earth hard.

Down the hall, you appear in Satan’s lavish, but tasteful rooms. You look around in awe at the sensual, beautiful decorations. “Wow…it’s beautiful here.”

“Ah, thank you! I knew you’d have fine taste. Now, what tea do you prefer? And spiked or no?”

Feeling incredibly bewildered, you sit down in a comfy-looking chair and heave out a huge sigh. “I’m not even sure I care right now. Just…anything is fine, really.” They raise an eyebrow at you and you merely shrug. “I’m sorry, I just woke up and have no idea what happened.”

Satan pats your shoulder. “Well, that makes sense.” They move to their kitchen area--_do they need to eat?_\--and starts making something--_can’t they just sort of poof it into existence?_\--calling over their shoulder, “Copia came into your room after the ghouls left. He’s decided to make you stay with him until the love dose wears off. So Special brought you here for now.”

You close your eyes and slump into the chair. “Oh no. Oh Copia…” Another huge sigh, and then you sit up. “He must be so upset. I shouldn’t be here, I should go talk to him, I knew I should have stayed with him last night instead of leaving. I could have helped him…”

“You absolutely will not go to him,” Satan says firmly, coming back and handing you a mug. You inhale, and immediately relax a little. Vanilla chai. “Despite how strong you are right now, my treat, you are still not fully trained. He’s stronger than you, and he would keep you there by force. I will not have my church destroy itself for you. No offense.”

“But I have to go back, I have responsibilities, I promised…”

“You’ll go back in time to fulfill your duties,” they soothe. “You don’t get out of your promises to me and my church that easily.” They smile slyly, and you let out a huff of laughter. “By the time you go back, your effects on him will have worn off. He’ll still want you, like he’s had before, but his own sense of duty will no longer be compromised.”

You hesitate, but nod. “Okay…you know best, after all.”

They laugh and sit down next to you as you take a sip of the delicious tea. “That’s right, my treat.”

You smile faintly to them, then sigh. “I just feel so awful…I didn’t want any of them to deal with this…”

“They knew what they were getting into when they took you to bed,” Satan says, frowning.

“I suppose,” you say softly. “But it still makes me feel bad. Like I ruin everything I touch just by being here. And I can’t help wanting to touch…”

They nudge you gently with their shoulder. “That’s never a bad thing. I’m serious. What is bad is how others cannot keep themselves in check. The ghouls and ghoulettes had the right of it--leave as you slept, rip off the band-aid. Copia? His willpower is not yet strong enough, it seems.”

You sip on your tea then lay your head against their shoulder. “I wish there were a way to make it work with Copia… He needs so much, and I want to help him, to be there for him… he deserves that.”

Satan chuckles softly, leaning their head on yours. “You are entirely too kind. Copia needs to learn to rely on himself, and take responsibility for his own actions.” They sigh, stirring their tea slowly, looking a little distant. “Sometimes I wonder if I made him Papa too quickly.” You raise your head, staring at them. “Yes, my treat? What is it?”

“I just… I never would have thought that Satan, the prince of darkness, the dark lord, would ever second-guess themself.”

They laugh softly, squeezing you gently with one arm they sling around your shoulders. “My dearest darling woman, of course I do! Deities second-guess themselves much more than mortals, I think. Our decisions have many more consequences than yours do. For example, let’s take your landlord.” They raise their hand, and an image swims in the air before you: it’s Frank, in the most disgusting apartment you’ve ever seen, attempting to live a good life with everything going wrong. “I gave your Papa the order that if anyone were to see his demon form, to kill them. He did so with this lovely worm. But if it weren’t for our church renovating the place, how many people would be on the streets due to not having a landlord now?”

It feels like all you’re doing is sighing. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I usually am, darling.” They kiss your nose.

“It’s a good thing I don’t have to make the kinds of decisions you do,” you muse. “I’d be a mess, going back and forth.”

They smile, and it’s surprisingly strained. “Yes, well…I have had to learn some hard lessons in this…job. But enough about that--how would you like a tour? I will keep you away from the particularly gruesome stuff, don’t worry.”

You brighten considerably. “A tour…that sounds mind-blowing. Just, yeah, no gruesome stuff please. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

Satan smiles indulgently. “For you, my treat, we will go wherever you wish.” You think, crossing your arms as you try to decide what would be fun to visit in Hell. Satan watches you for a moment, and then their eyes light up. “I know just the place!” They pull you into their side suddenly, and you blink out of the room, and into what looks like…a pond? In the clearing of a forest?

It is quiet and peaceful, and very beautiful. You sense rambunctious energy all around you, but you see no one but Satan. “Wait, I don’t understand…” you say.

“Give them a minute,” Satan whispers. “We startled them and they’re hiding, but once they realize it’s me, and that you aren’t a danger, they’ll start popping out any second…”

You feel a sudden tiny hand on your knee, and you look down and see…the tiniest, most adorable ghoul you’ve ever seen in your life. Her big blue eyes look up at you, tiny tail twitching curiously as she gently pats your leg and babbles something unintelligible. Your eyes go wide and fill with tears of wonder and delight, and you itch to touch the tiny nubby horns on her forehead. “Ah, I thought it would be little Spark first,” Satan exclaims. “She’s the bravest of the newest fire ghouls!”

“Hi, Spark! Hi, baby!” you croon. “Look at how cute and sweet you are, oh my goodness!” You sink to your knees and the baby ghoul scampers onto your lap, standing up, her little face up close to yours. She babbles more, patting your cheeks, and sniffing you.

You laugh softly, utterly delighted with her, and she hiccups a small cloud of smoke into your face. Satan laughs as you cough slightly. “She likes you!” You hear a small splash, and you look over to see another baby ghoul, this one a boy, stumbling over on wobbly legs. “Water ghoul kits are very unsteady on land for the first few years,” Satan explains happily as this new one falls into your side.

“Oh baby, you’re ok,” you singsong as you scoop the water baby up, and he purrs. “What’s your name?”

“That is Drizzle, and here comes Breeze and Pebble …oh, not so rough!” But it’s too late…the little earth ghoul comes running full tilt at you and knocks you over. Immediately the babies start crawling on you, and you’re in a puddle of giggles.

You laugh joyfully, and you don’t even notice Aether and Beta appearing a little ways off, watching the scene with grins. “That’s almost cuter than Earth,” Beta murmurs, and then feels a tug on his pant leg. He looks down to see another ghoul kit, with big purple eyes and little sparks of purple energy drifting between the small, just-starting-to-curl horns. The kit gurgles and chirps something up at Beta, whose heart is melting.

“He wants to know if you’ll pick him up,” Aether murmurs, trying not to smile.

Beta hesitates. “Oh...oh I don’t know… That’s not a good idea…what if I hurt it?”

Aether chuckles. “They’re tougher than they look, believe me. Oh…he’s not waiting…” The kit is climbing up Beta’s leg, chirruping the whole way.

“Ah, oh shi-- I mean…ummm…okay!” The kit loses its grip on Beta’s pants and is dangling by one hand, so Beta instinctively grabs it and swings it up into his arms, and the kit immediately nuzzles into Beta’s neck. “Oh man…I think I’m gonna cry…”

“That is little Soul you have, Beta,” Satan calls, grinning. “Kind of the runt of the Aether litter, but he’s got a lot of spirit.” The demon lord chuckles at his pun, which makes you groan under the pile of kits.

You look out from under the kits and call, “Oh Beta, aren’t they the cutest things ever?”

“I’d be an asshole if I said they weren’t,” he answered, then looked up at Satan. “Oh shi… I mean, I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t swear in front of them. I mean, they’re babies, and you don’t swear in front of babies, right?”

You giggle as Satan laughs, bending down to pick up Spark and bounce her gently. “They have no idea what you’re saying. And they can’t speak in human languages yet anyway, so there’s really no danger in swearing.”

“Thank fuck,” Beta sighs in relief. “That’s like half my vocabulary!”

“More like three quarters,” Aether says as he moves closer, along with Beta, and picks up Breeze from the pile of kits on you. “Here, precious, let’s let the beautiful lady sit upright, how about it.”

Breeze chirps happily and nuzzles his face against Aether’s, making the adult ghoul laugh softly. You manage to sit up, and Drizzle tugs on your arm and cups his hands together, showing you how he can create a little bit of water. “That’s so good!” you say happily, sounding like it is the most important thing in the world. Then you cup your hands together and show him how you can do the same, and he chirrups and claps for you.

In no time, everyone is on the ground playing with the ghoul kits, even Satan. You and Drizzle play peekaboo while Aether and Soul pass a small energy ball back and forth. Several of the kits are using Beta as a jungle gym, and his chortles are so pure you can’t help but giggle yourself.

By the time you leave, promising to come back and play soon, you’re feeling so much better, and you can’t stop your grin as you hug Satan. “Thank you. I really needed that.”

They hug you back, tail rubbing your leg softly, fondly. “I know you did. I’m glad it helped, little treat.” He pats your ass as he passes you over to Aether and Beta. “Go rest. Tomorrow will be here soon enough.” To your men he says, “Don’t take her back before seven. After that, Copia should be…agreeable.”

They nod, and they blink you back to Special’s rooms. Your smile fades a little bit as you think on Copia. Despite your logic telling you that Satan is right, that he should learn to take responsibility...you still can’t help but feel bad. You wonder if there’s truly nothing to be done, and you hope he’s doing okay…

Back at the main church, Dew has left the building and is making his way to the king’s plane. No one knows he’s gone: Copia had ordered Dew to follow the new anti-pope after Special took you away, and after several failed attempts at trying to get into Hell without an arch-demon to get them there, he’d stormed off, cursing and mumbling in broken Italian. And all his brother and sister ghouls are holed up in their rooms, trying not to think about you, and grieving for you anyway. Dew had blinked out of the church and onto the road outside, and now he’s quietly skittering through the pitch-black night, heading toward the airport. He doesn’t quite know how he’s going to find the plane, but his sense of smell is tuned in to you, and that’s all he needs.

He lifts his nose to the air, sniffing after your day-old scent. It’s faint, but it’s there, and he grins behind his mask--he’d remembered to don it before leaving the church, he knows the rules that can’t be bent or broken. He makes it to the church’s private runway and presses himself to the corner of the building, making sure that there aren’t any other humans around. Satisfied, he skitters between the two planes, and he grins again when he smells you coming off one. Of course, the coat of arms of Avatar Country helps tip him off.

He circles the plane, head tilting this way and that as he considers how the interior must be laid out. As he looks up at the windows, he briefly wonders how upset Copia will be…how insanely PISSED Imperator will be…but those thoughts fly out of his head in the next second. All that matters is you. Everyone else might be ok with letting you go…but not him. No fucking way.

“_Hej_? _Vem är där_?” someone suddenly calls, and Dew instantly blinks on top of the nearby building. He watches the king’s personal pilot walking around the jet with a flashlight in hand, and he waits patiently for the man to leave so he can get into the plane.

The pilot mutters and grumbles as he swings the flashlight around some more, then finally decides he was imagining things and heads back inside the building. Dew remains perched, tail lashing, giving the pilot time to settle back in…

…before he crouches, ready to blink. Since no one’s around he lets his ass do a little cat-like wiggle, and then he disappears, and reappears in the seating area of the plane. He allows himself a victorious chirrup, and then hunts for the best hiding place to stay until they’re in the air and halfway to Avatar Country tomorrow.

He curls up in his chosen hidey-hole, wraps his tail around himself, and purrs himself to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Special gets what Special wants...

Your sleep is fitful, broken, even though you’re tucked into Special’s arms. Eventually, you give up trying, and lie in his embrace, listening to Aether’s even breathing, Beta’s light snores.

*Do you need me to help you sleep?* you suddenly hear in your mind, and you smile ever so faintly.

*Thank you, Special. But magical sleep leaves me a little antsy, and I don’t want to wake the other two if we have sex,* you reply, reaching back and patting his thigh.

A snort fills your mind, and then, *Silly girl, you forget I have ways to keep you quiet.*

Your core clenches, and you squirm a little. *That’s mean and rude,* you admonish.

*So is you pressing your beautiful ass against my cock.* He lifts his hand and snaps his fingers, and there’s suddenly a wall of energy, invisible, between Special’s bed and the others’. “They can’t hear anything that we do now,” the arch-demon purrs, turning you under him.

Your inhale is sharp as he pins you with his weight and his intense gaze, and you splay your hands across his chest.

“Surely you’re not scared of me, precious?”

“N-no,” you say on a shuddery breath. “Just…this is the first time it’s ever been just…just you and me…” Your blush rises hot and fast. “And I still fangirl over you…”

He laughs and nuzzles your cheek with his nose. “Want to role-play it? You could be an interviewer I’ve worked with, and we’ve just had drinks…” You bloom crimson, almost purple, and he turns a howl of laughter into a cough. “I’d say I’m sorry but…well… I will never tire of watching that beautiful color rise across your skin,” he says before he kisses you, his lips firm on yours. “And I do so enjoy being the cause of it.” Another kiss, a little more demanding.

You groan into his lips, and then you cry out as his tongue wraps around yours. You always forget that he has a tongue that’s more similar to Satan’s than the ghouls’, and you feel yourself dripping onto his sheets.

“Making a mess already? My goodness, and we haven’t even really gotten started,” he teases before he returns to kissing you.

You whimper into his mouth and kiss him back, and his hands start to roam, tracing the lines of your body as if he were memorizing them. You shiver at his touches, arching into him, heat flashing straight to your core.

He hums against your lips. “One day I fully expect you to burn me with your heat, precious,” he murmurs. “And I’m sure it will be a beautiful way to die.”

“No dying,” you whisper, “no dying from any of you.”

“As you wish, darling.”

You suddenly roll him over, straddling him and grinding into his cock as you continue to kiss him. “I will protect all of you,” you mumble into his mouth. “None of you will be hurt, I swear.”

His hands grip your hips, helping you grind against him. “You don’t have to protect us, precious. We’re supposed to be protecting you, remember?”

“We protect each other,” you insist, nipping at his lips. “Otherwise what’s the point of training me?”

He chuckles, nipping right back. “The point is in case you’re somehow caught somewhere alone.” He sucks softly on your bottom lip, letting it go with a smack. “If we’re not with you, and Satan forbid they attack, you’ll be able to defend yourself.”

You let out a little growl as he nibbles away on your mouth. “I can protect you too though …you all need to be protected, taken care of … I want to be the one to do that…”

Special laughs into your flesh and turns you back over. “My beautiful, perfect, precious conduit. I know you are strong, and once you have some years under your belt you will be terrifying. But now? As you are right now? I could beat you blindfolded with both arms tight behind my back. You’ve been training for less than a year at this point, and yes, your strides have been great…” He lines himself up to your dripping hole. “But still. You’ve only gotten lucky up until now.” And he thrusts home.

You moan as his cock fills you up. “I kind of think I’m getting lucky now too,” you say on a breathless giggle.

He holds himself there, letting his cock twitch against your walls. “I think we’re both getting lucky,” he laughs.

You grin up to him, then pull him down for more kisses, and you both groan as the movement makes him shift gently inside you. You wrap your legs around his waist, sighing his name into his mouth, before he pulls away and leans down to nuzzle and lick at your nipples.

You hiss and writhe against the sensations he’s pulling from you. “You gotta move… Special, please you have to move…” He ignores your pleas, even though he really does want to move too…he likes teasing you and making you beg for what you want more.

You shudder, and your heels drum into his ass a little. “I’m not a horse,” he says, laughing against your breast. You grumble, desperate for him to fuck you, and you suddenly turn you both over again, starting to ride him with a gasp.

“Naughty girl!” Special growls. “I didn’t say…you could take over…”

You ride him only a few seconds more before he has you pinned on your belly underneath him, and you whine in protest. “Please… please…”

“You’ll get what I give you, little one,” Special all but snarls. “You want to play like this? We’ll play.” He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, making you shriek as he hits every single sweet spot you have. “Going to fuck you so hard you’ll have to be carried into the plane tomorrow.”

The smallest frisson of fear sizzles through you, mixing with the pleasure, and your breathing is quick and shallow. He grinds his hips hard against you before slamming into you again, and now the fear is so much a part of the desire that you can’t tell the difference…and you gasp, “Go ahead.”

He laughs, dark and a little uncontrolled. “Have it your way!” He slams into you so hard that you feel it in your soul, and you scream as his long tongue suddenly snakes out and laps over your asshole.

Over and over, he pushes into you, grinds against you, and you take each punishing thrust, opening yourself to him and letting him have whatever he wants. You gush around him again and again, your legs shaking.

His hands wrap around your upper arms, making your top half all but float above the bed as he pounds you. His tongue works its way into your ass, thrusting in the same rhythm as his cock, and you sob in pleasure, loving the way that he fucks you.

“Is this what you wanted?” he snarls. You wail out a “yes”, and bit by bit, he starts losing control…his thrusts speed up a fraction, then his horns and tail begin to show.

You feel the slight bite of his talons in your arm, and you shudder as another burst of delicious fear stokes your flames. You shudder hard, and then his tail is rubbing your clit, and you scream and explode.

Your orgasm rockets through you, shattering you from within. Special shouts as the energy pelts him. He grips you tight, tighter still, and what control he still has disappears…his thrusts are like lightning, hips snapping against yours.

You shudder hard and buck back against him, writhing and screaming, but he holds you tight as his own orgasm begins, and he fills you to the point of you overflowing, his seed dripping down your legs as you cry and sob in pleasure. “You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good,” he snarls with each snap of his hips.

His tail rubs furiously at your clit, and you squirt, Special howling with animalistic delight. Your orgasm continues to roll through you and all you can do is hang on to him desperately.

By the time that your orgasm begins to slow, you can barely hold yourself upright anymore, and you’re both covered in each other. He retracts his tongue, making you shudder at how empty your back hole feels, and then he gently pulls out of your sopping pussy. His hands let go, and his claws, horns, and tail disappear again as he catches you before you can flop onto the bed.

You burrow into him, heaving sobs wracking your frame as you clutch at him. He wraps himself around you, whispering in your ear, trying to calm you even as he’s trying to calm himself.

His hands rub soothingly up and down your back, and the motion helps to settle you, turning your sobs into sniffles. His arms tighten, and then you feel water surrounding you, and you look up in surprise to find yourself with him in a candle-lit bubble bath. You smile faintly and snuggle into his neck. “…thank you, Special.”

His hum rumbles through you, warm and comforting. “Any time, precious.” He lifts his head and looks down at you. “Are you all right? I, ah, lost control a little bit there, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, I’m fine. I mean, it was intense, but I…” you pause and blush. “You know I like that…”

He chuckles and nuzzles at your forehead. “I hadn’t realized, what with all the demons and ex-assassins and kings you enjoy.”

You giggle, nuzzling him back. “You’re incredible,” you murmur, and he smiles.

“So are you. And you’re really starting to enjoy butt stuff, huh?”

You turn crimson and squeal a little. “It’s not like I have a choice!” you protest. “You all keep going after my ass like it’s some wild rare treasure or something!”

Special’s laugh bursts out. “That’s because it is, precious! So round and inviting…” one of his hands moves to the body part in question, squeezing and rubbing. “Tight and sweet…”

You flush and duck your head, hiding your face in the hollow of his throat, and he laughs softly again, stroking your hair with his other hand. “The sooner you face facts, precious, the sooner you can enjoy yourself. Liking anal is nothing to be ashamed about.” You mumble into his skin, and he bends his head down. “…what did you say, precious?”

You hesitate, then lift up enough to say, “It’s just so dirty… and, and what if I…smell? I’d be embarrassed for the rest of my life.”

He laughs softly. “You are human, my precious conduit. That means you’re full of smells. Some are good, some are not, but even the bad ones are worth ignoring for the way you bloom. Besides, you don’t have two smells that are even worse than your possibly unwashed bum.”

You blink. “What could be worse than that?”

“Brimstone and sulphur,” he says, making a face. “That shit’s nasty.”

You look at him, then laugh so hard you snort, burying your head in his chest. “Here you are, big arch-demon, and you don’t like the smell of brimstone and sulphur?”

He chuckles. “Why do you think I spend time in your dimension, precious?”

You snort again. “The lure of sex, drugs, and rock n’roll, of course!”

“Well, those all are certainly tempting. And I’ve enjoyed them a lot. But it’s totally the lack of those smells that keep me coming back,” he says playfully, making you laugh into his neck again. You love how he’s able to put you so at ease.

He buries his face in your hair and hugs you close as you both sink farther into the water. “Feeling better, precious?” he asks after a little while, his voice a brush across your senses.

You heave a sigh, but nod. “Mostly. I’m still a little worried…but it’s not my fault. They knew what would happen and wanted it anyway. I warned them.” You shrug. “It’s not my fault if they want to be stupid about it.”

“You were honest,” Special agrees. “And to be fair, most of the ghouls left when they realized it was the right thing to do.”

Your fingers drift along his arms. “They’ll all be fine, right? None of them are truly in love with me, do you think?”

He chuckles. “I don’t think they hate you. But in love? Not like Papa and Johannes and our ghouls are. Dewdrop seems…fascinated by you. That could be trouble…but we leave tomorrow, so it won’t be trouble for a long time.”

You frown a little. “I don’t want to cause trouble. That wasn’t my intent at all.”

“I know, precious,” Special croons. “I really think everything will be fine. Satan would have said something if they thought a real problem was about to develop. Besides,” he laughs, “Dewdrop is trouble on his own, without your interference. It would surprise no one if he causes a scene tomorrow.”

You grin. “He’s really cute,” you admit. “He’s like a giant cat.”

“Yes, I suppose most ghouls are cat-like,” Special agrees. “Dew more so than many. But he’s unpredictable and wild … some might even call him feral. It’s best to be cautious with him.”

You blink at him. “Really? But he’s so…cute! I just wanna scritch behind his ear!”

He snorts. “He’d like that. But then he also likes trying to fuck random people in the halls, and steal whatever food he’d like whenever he wants.”

You startle. “What…really? He doesn’t really do things like that, does he?”

“That’s what I’m told.” Special shrugs. “It doesn’t make him bad, just…a ghoul. Some ghouls are wilder than others, some more tame … just like humans.”

You nod slowly. “That makes sense.” Then you smile. “But I like him anyway.”

He smiles and kisses your forehead. “And that’s what makes you precious. You see the good in everyone.”

“Even naughty, wild ghouls.” You giggle, and reach up and kiss him.

“Yes, well, we’re the best type.”

You nudge him. “You’re not naughty or wild.”

“Shows what you know.” He smirks. “I was a hellraiser in my youth, no pun intended,” he says proudly. “I put even Dew to shame.”

You laugh. “No way!”

“Yes way. I think I sired half the new kits for thirty years in a row.” He looks so smug about it too.

Your giggles are almost uncontrollable. “The things I’m learning tonight! I would have never guessed you have such a checkered past!”

“What can I say, eventually I settled down and reformed.”

Your laughter is joyful and open, and he smiles and kisses you deeply. “You’re even more beautiful when you’re happy, precious.” He kisses you again, then gently washes you for real before pulling the plug on the tub, and drying you as you sit on the edge.

“Can’t you just…will me dry?” you ask curiously.

“Sure. But that takes away the bonding experience,” he murmurs.

You hum as you close your eyes and let yourself relax and lean in to him. “This is much nicer, that’s for sure,” you say quietly before letting out a little sigh. “Thank you, Special.”

“My pleasure, Lady Conduit,” he replies, good humor in his voice.

You groan as he blinks you both to the bed once you’re dry. “You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Not a chance!” He laughs.

You roll your eyes, but you’re giggling too. “You’d better not tell the others about that!”

“I would never, darling,” he says as he helps you get comfortable, then snuggles you in close to him. “Can’t guarantee Beta won’t though.”

You groan, thunking your head on his shoulder. “He absolutely would. With pomp and flair.”

Special snickers. “I’m looking forward to it. Now, sleep, my precious girl.” His lips press to your hair, and you let out a sigh as you feel slumber pulling at you. But something that he’d said in the bath is nagging you. 

“Special?” you murmur, hoping he’s still awake. 

“Hmm?” he replies, sounding half asleep. 

“You said before, ‘not like Papa and Johannes and our ghouls are.’ But...you didn’t mention you.” 

He nods, face surprisingly neutral. “I did not, you’re right. It’s...complicated.” 

“Well, I’m really not going to be able to sleep now,” you say, wriggling so you’re turned around in his arms. 

He sighs softly. “Very well. I will be blunt: arch-demons cannot love. Not the way that you love Papa and Johannes and they love you back. Satan...specifically made us that way. Even demonic hearts can be swayed when they’re in love, and Satan needed servants who would always remain loyal. We can have friends, and we can even care about them, but if Satan were to tell us that our friend is a problem? Well. We can do our job.” 

You give him a horrified look. “That’s...that’s so cruel!” 

“It is necessary,” Special soothes, stroking your hair. “You’ve seen what we deal with, precious.” 

You swallow past the lump in your throat. “If...if you say so. I don’t like it, but...as long as you’re okay with it…” You look into his eyes. “So...you don’t love me?”

“...well, that’s where it gets complicated. Your powers may not have been able to make me fall in love with you, but they have...changed me.” He cups your cheek. “I’m fond of you. I like spending time with you. I would grieve if you were hurt. I think...that is as much love as an arch-demon could possibly feel.” 

Tears well in your eyes as you hold his gaze and press your cheek against his hand. “Oh Special...that’s so beautiful and so...so sad at the same time.” You lean in and kiss him softly. “I’m so sorry.”

His smile is warm. “Precious, I feel more for you than I ever thought I would have been capable of feeling about anyone. That is nothing to be sorry about.”

“...you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” you ask suspiciously. 

He laughs softly. “I swear to you, I’m not.” He presses his forehead to yours. “Thank you. Even this glimmer of love...I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He kisses you, soft and tender, and then boops your nose. “Now, my precious, go to sleep. You still have a lot to do tomorrow.” 

You can’t help but smile, but you close your eyes and do as you’re told.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a stowaway is discovered...

It seems like only minutes have passed when Special starts whispering in your ear, stroking your sides, gently waking you up. “We need to get back to the church…big day today, precious.”

“Mmmmm…don’t wanna,” you mumble.

“I know, precious. But you want to get back to Papa and Johannes, right?” he asks softly, and you perk up.

“Yes!” you say and pop up, nearly headbutting the arch-demon. “Come on, let’s go!”

Special laughs. “You know, if I were a lesser demon, I might feel insulted that you’re so ready to fly out of here.”

“Oh Special, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you--”

He quickly kisses you. “Relax, precious, I know you miss them. They miss you too.”

You flush faintly but smile at the thought of being in their arms again. Beta, grumpy in the morning, drops a kiss on your forehead as he slouches into the bathroom. Aether…isn’t in the room. “He went back to the church to gauge how Copia is doing,” Special says in answer to your unasked question.

Your heart sinks. You’d forgotten what had happened to bring you to Hell last night. “Do you think he’ll be… all right?”

Special shrugs. “We’ll find out.”

“And if he isn’t?”

“Then Aether will keep him occupied while we get everyone organized and out to the airport.”

You nod, slowly, then sigh. “All right, let’s…” You pause as you look down at yourself. “Oh. I didn’t bring clothes.”

Special chuckles and snaps his fingers, and you’re dressed in the outfit you’d brought for the plane ride home: a Ghost t-shirt and some comfortable jeans.

“You’re handy to have around, aren’t you?” you say with a smile.

“Always,” he smirks, then tilts his head. “Ah, Aether is calling.”

Your stomach rolls a little, but you smile and nod. “Let’s go then. Beta, come on, we’re going!” He comes back out, grumbling about needing some coffee, but takes his place next to you. Special nods and you all blink out of his rooms.

Back at your room in the church, you look around, everything still strewn about but no one in sight, and begin gathering belongings and straightening up.

“Really?” Special says, lifting his hand. “I can take care of this in a second so we can get going.”

You shake your head. “We have plenty of time. And there’s no need to rush out of here like we’re trying to escape.”

“You’re stalling,” Beta says, flopping onto the bed so that you can’t make it. You scowl at him, crossing your arms and tapping your foot, and as you open your mouth to retort Aether blinks in.

“Good morning,” he says softly, and he looks tired. “Copia is…extremely regretful about last night. So much so that he’s been annoying me all morning.”

You melt a little at the thought of a remorseful Copia following Aether around like a sad puppy dog as the ghoul continues, “Also, Quint has assured me that all the ghouls will be staying in their quarters until we’ve departed, so we shouldn’t have any…issues.”

You cast a triumphant look at Special and Beta. “See? No need to scamper out like we’re criminals.”

Beta grins faintly. “Well, good! I don’t have to fight anyone off today. My knife is a little sad though.”

“Well, your knife will just have to wait for an angel attack,” you reply, patting his shoulder, and he grins widely at the thought. Special just sighs and shakes his head.

You return to straightening and packing up, stopping to nuzzle Aether as Beta makes faces at Special. “Are you sure you’re all right, my love?” you ask, cupping his face. “You look so exhausted.”

He smiles, leaning into your touch. “I’ve been awake for some hours, trying to contain what happened. I’ll sleep on the plane, I promise. Especially if a certain beautiful lady lets me use her lap as a pillow,” he all but purrs, and you blush faintly but chuckle.

“How could I say no to such flattery?” you all but simper, and he laughs and kisses you.

“Now, no more fretting about me, my darling girl,” Aether says. “You need to gather your things, and we need to get down to breakfast. The travelers are getting restless. And besides, Beta looks like he’d cheerfully kill for coffee.”

“Goddamn straight.”

You laugh and nod. “Okay, okay.” Then you turn to Special, your eyes wide. “But please, promise me that sometime you’ll take me back to Hell so I can see more ghoul kits, because they’re literally the cutest things ever.”

Special chuckles. “Of course I will, precious. And when you pass on, we know just how you can help down there.”

Beta makes a choking noise, and your smile falters just a bit before you turn to your clown and rub his back. “Well, that’s not happening for a really long time, so I’ll stick with visits for the time being.”

Special blinks at both your reactions. “Oh, well, yes of course. But…you know that your afterlife will be much different than a regular soul’s, right?”

“Can we maybe not with the dying crap?” Beta growls at him, and Special sighs and holds up his hands.

“Okay. Let’s just go.”

You quickly shove your things into your bags, not caring about neatness, as you try to shake off the sudden wave of sick fear that Special’s words sent through you. Dying…leaving your loves… _Nope, nope, not thinking about it,_ you tell yourself brusquely. _Not. Thinking. About it._

When you turn back and say, “Ok, I’m ready,” Special tilts his head questioningly but you shake your head. “Let’s go,” you insist. And he simply nods, then gestures you toward the door.

The great hall is loud, full of excited chattering. You see people hugging each other, starting to say tearful goodbyes, but there’s also pride in their friends who were chosen to go. You smile as people greet you happily, and Casey runs up and gives you a huge hug before running back to her seat. Copia is waiting with Sister Imperator up at the main table, and he looks sheepish, barely able to meet your eyes. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” you say warmly as you reach for his hands.

He hesitates.

*I’m not upset with you, please don’t beat yourself up.*

*You…you are far too forgiving, _mia stellina_.*

*So I’ve been told.* You reach for his hands again, and this time he takes them, bowing slightly.

You smile as his forehead touches your knuckles ever so softly. “I don’t regret our night. I’d do it again,” you say gently, and your smile turns a little bit teasing. “Though maybe I’ll save the orgasms for another time.”

Copia straightens, looking almost insulted, though there’s an understanding humor in his eyes. “If you think I would let you leave my rooms unsatisfied…”

“Stop flirting and eat, you two,” Imperator says, huffing slightly.

You smile and wink at Copia before you greet Imperator and then settle at the table, which is quiet and a little forlorn without Copia’s ghouls and ghoulettes there to tease and act up. Soon though, the high spirits in the hall spill over to the main table, and everyone is caught up to some degree with the impending departure and the start of a new adventure for the sixty sisters and brothers.

Before you know it, it’s time to go. The entire church makes the trip to the airport, everyone wanting to see off their sisters and brothers. Even the new Papa walks alongside his flock. The sixty assembled line up for a final roll call outside the planes, and everyone’s there with huge smiles. You beam back as Imperator steps up, and even the hardened demoness is emotional.

“My children. Today is a monumental day! You are all making me, and our Dark Lord, so proud. Do our church credit in Avatar Country. Be welcoming and lead your new flock on Satan’s path. Good luck. Ave Satanas! Ave Ghost!”

Amid calls of “Nema!”, the travelers offer final good-byes before boarding their plane. You make sure everyone is where they need to be, then you go back out to Imperator and Copia.

“All right, I think that’s everything,” you say as Imperator clasps your hands in hers. “This is really happening.”

“It is indeed,” she says, and you’re shocked to see tears in her eyes. “Thank you, my child. For everything you’ve done for us. I know you’ll lead them well.” You pull her into a hug, your own eyes filling with tears. She pulls away, smiling to you before turning and wiping at her eyes as you turn to Copia.

“Well. I’ll see you again soon, I hope,” you say softly.

“I too live in hope.” He pushes a lock of hair out of your eyes, then lets the backs of his fingers whisper down the side of your face. “My behavior last night was…misguided. But I will dream about our night together until the end of time.” You blush, and he smiles. “I am not exaggerating.”

“I know.”

His hands reach for yours, holding them tightly. “Know also that should you need anything, you have only to ask.” His eyes are glittering, and you can’t tell if it’s unshed tears  
or...something else.

“I know that too.” He stares into your eyes, his grip on your hands even tighter, and for the briefest moment you're sure he's about to blink out with you. Then he takes a deep breath and steps back, his fingers sliding out of yours slowly, reluctantly. A soft sob gets stuck in your throat, and your eyes sting as you manage a teary smile to him, before turning and walking up the plane’s stairs. Beta is on your heels, glaring at Copia—the clown is not happy with the new pope’s conduct last night at all. Special and Aether follow after bidding farewell to Imperator, and you all take your seats, buckling in.

You’re quiet as the other plane taxis and takes off, and as the king’s plane prepares to depart. You feel Copia’s energy reach for you one last time, one last taste, and as the plane takes off, you hear *_Mia stellina_*…. and then silence.

Tears splash down your face, but you’re quiet still, even as Aether takes your hand on one side and Beta on the other. You heave a breath, wiping your face off on your shoulders as best you can, and you give a weak smile to them.

“It’s not like you’ll never see them again,” Aether says softly.

“No…but we’ll be busy, and so will they, and then they’ll start touring…” You shake your head a little. “I’m just being dumb. I’ll be fine.” You tug on Aether’s hand. “Enough about me and my silliness, you need to get comfy so you can rest.”

Aether sighs softly, but nods, too tired to argue with your self-esteem issues. He lies down, rests his head on your lap, and is promptly snoring. You grin faintly, stroking his hair softly—now that you are on the king’s private jet, they can take their masks off.

You let your head drop onto Beta’s shoulder, and soon the smooth sounds of the plane’s engines and Special’s soothing hum starts lulling you into a light doze. 

\---

_Bang…bang…bang…._

“Beta,” you mumble, “stop that knocking.”

“I’m not doing anything,” he says indignantly. 

_Bang…bang…bang…._

“Well someone is. It’s annoying,” you say on a yawn. You start to drift but the knocking starts again.

You wake fully and look around, half grumpy and half worried, only to see a door fly open in the wall of the cabin. And out tumbles… “Dewdrop?!” you cry. The ghoul in question gives a happy “prum” noise and leaps onto you, making Beta snarl at being trampled, and you yelp as the cold mask rubs gently against your face.

Dew’s knee collides with Aether’s head, and Aether sits up sleepily, looks at Dew, goes to lie back down, then does a double take and jumps off the seat. “What the fuck?” he yelps. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Dew chitters and lays his head on your shoulder.

“What do you mean, ‘I’m staying with her’?!” the normally unflappable ghoul snaps. “You cannot stay with her, you have responsibilities back at the main church!” Dew makes a very rude-sounding noise, then coos and nuzzles into your neck. You’re at a loss—you know you should be upset, but…but he’s just so cute!

Special steps in from the cockpit, where he had been talking to the pilot, and stops dead in his tracks. “Please tell me I’m seeing things.”

“Sorry, dude, this ain’t no group hallucination,” Beta snarls.

“I thought you said all the ghouls were going to stay in their rooms this morning,” Special says, looking at Aether.

“I did say it. That’s what Quint told me. For fuck’s sake.” Aether jabs his fingers through his hair. “How the hell is Copia going to take this lunatic on tour?”

“Well, that’s the least of our worries,” Special responds. “We’ve been in the air for a couple of hours already—he’s got to come with us now.”

Dew is very definitively ignoring all the hubbub and pulling his mask off so he can rub his cheek directly on yours. His tail curls slowly through the air as he happily nuzzles at you, and you’re finding that it’s taking everything in you not to coo in delight back. “N-Now, Dewdrop, y-you…” You swallow an “aww.” “You really shouldn’t be here.”

Dew lets out a long string of chirrups and purrs, ending with a cat-like yowl that makes you snort as you try not to laugh.

“What is he saying?” you ask the others.

“You CAN’T, dammit—” Aether huffs. “Mostly it’s a bunch of nonsense about changing his duties so that he can take care of you, and what the two of you are going to do when he takes you back to Hell. You can’t take her, Dew, she has to stay here with us, and you have to get ready for touring!”

You can’t help but giggle. “That’s actually really sweet.” You scritch him just behind his ear, and he purrs. “But Aether is right, Dewdrop. We all have stuff that we have to do.”

He chirps again, shortly, and just nuzzles you.

Aether throws up his hands. “You can’t just not care!”

Special quickly grabs Aether by the shoulders and pulls him aside. “Calm down, my brother,” the arch-demon murmurs, “the more frustrated you get with him, the more he likes it. He’ll start making up wild shit just to wind you up more.”

Aether closes his eyes and huffs. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, I’m just tired and I wanted to rest and have a few quiet moments with her. Not deal with a wild ghoul.”

“I know. None of us were expecting this,” Special says with a huff of his own. “And if I try to pop him back to Hell right now, he’ll fight me and we don’t need the plane going down. So he’ll be here at least until we touch down in Avatar Country.”

Aether sighs, rubbing his eyes. “I’m…I’m just going to bed. Wake me when we’re there.” And he stomps into the bedroom.

You watch him go, and you move to follow him, but your arms and lap are full of Dew, now that he’s draped himself over you like a blanket. Beta tries to pull him off you but the ghoul snarls and hisses.

“Fuck me, will he bite?” Beta asks, quickly drawing his hand back.

“He would, yes,” Special says, amused, and Beta bristles.

“He better not hurt her,” the clown snarls, hand flexing as if to summon his knife.

“No, he won’t,” you say in a singsong voice as you start to slowly stroke the ghoul. Up and down his sides, his legs and arms, his back, you lightly stroke the wiry ghoul and he seems to melt into you. “He’s not going to hurt me, are you, you naughty thing.” Dew shakes his head and makes a purring sound. “No of course you aren’t,” you continue in that same singsongy voice. “You’re naughty but you’re not bad. I know it.”

Beta blinks at this, then snorts and drops into the seat across from you. He doesn’t take his eyes off the ghoul. In fact, he barely blinks. Special sighs, sitting back down himself and mentally asking Satan to let Copia know what’s going on.

“What the…” Special mumbles.

“What’s wrong?” you ask as you continue petting the ghoul.

“Satan is…laughing?” Special’s cell phone rings and he answers. “Yes. … We aren’t thrilled about it either. … I have no idea how he got here, perhaps if you’d been paying more attention to your ghouls last night instead of trying to steal what doesn’t belong to you… You’re just going to have to come get him, Copia, he is your responsibility, not mine…” He pauses, then turns his phone off. “He hung up on me.”

You bite your cheek, trying not to laugh as Dew chitters at you. “I’m sorry, Dew, I can’t understand what you’re saying,” you say regretfully.

Special, grumbling about devils and popes, props his chin on his hand. “He’s asking you what material you prefer for your nest.”

“He is not.” Special smirks, shrugs one shoulder. “Special. That is not what he’s saying!” You stare at the arch-demon, who merely smiles at you. “Gods you are all going to drive me crazy, you know that?”

He laughs as Dew just keeps chittering happily, then looks to Special. “You really want me to play translator? Ugh. Well, I have nothing better to do, and she is adorable. He also wants to know how many kits you want to adopt—he can smell that you can’t have your own. So you can both be the caretakers of the new generations—his words.”

Tears spring to your eyes as you blush. “He isn’t really saying that, is he?”

Special leans over, grabs your hand and kisses it. “You know I wouldn’t tease about that, precious.”

Beta looks at you, brow furrowed. “You can’t...oh, that’s right.” A funny look comes over his face. “I remember hearing you talking about that a long time ago, when I was still part of Johannes.” He reaches out and strokes a hand over your hair. “I’m sorry, girlie.” 

“It’s…it’s ok.” You swallow hard and focus on Dew. “Dew, let’s not rush. Ok? You have to go back—” Dew sits up and chatters angrily. Even you can tell what he must be saying. “You have to, Dew.”

He scowls and hugs himself to you so tightly that it is almost hard to breathe. You look at Special, at a loss, and he shrugs. “The ghouls who haven’t been able to become like…like myself, or Aether, the ones who don’t understand how to be more human than ghoul: they still do ghoul things like look for suitable mates. Dew wants you for his mate—you’re the strongest around. Every one of the ghouls you’ve come into contact with has that little wish in their hearts, actually. It’s just, we know better than to expect that.”

You can’t stop the tears this time. “Oh gods, that’s…that’s so…I’m so sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t—”

“Don’t even say it,” Special interrupts, and he moves in close to you. Dew hisses, but Special hisses back, and Dew, shocked, sits back. Special kisses your hand again, and says, “Every single ghoul around you would rather have what we have now than nothing at all. Every one.”

You, not entirely convinced, swallow hard and look to Dew, who’s looking back and forth between Special (a ghoul who outranks him) and you (the object of his affection who is distressed). He braves leaning in though and trying to nuzzle your tears away, making soothing cooing noises.

You smile through your tears. “Oh Dew, you’re so sweet. Naughty, but sweet.” You wipe your eyes and straighten. “Well, the fact remains, you’re going to have to go back, Dew, no matter what else.” He growls. “Copia needs you there.” He growls again and you sigh.

“Let it go for now, precious,” Special says.

You hesitate, but one look at Dew’s face and you know that the ghoul won’t back down. You sigh heavily, but nod, and Dew nuzzles you, then is off your lap in a shot, bringing you back a blanket (you hear a muffled “Hey!” from the bedroom) and a glass of water.

You can’t stop the giggles from escaping. “Oh gods, Dew, you’re so naughty.” You glance at Special and Beta. “I’m gonna owe Aether big time, aren’t I? Like, a whole night just devoted to him.”

Beta snickers as Special laughs. “That is very possible, yes. But he knows that it’s hardly your fault this happened, precious. Dew is…a very stubborn, mischievous ghoul. To be honest, I’m surprised that he didn’t cause more trouble in the church proper.”

“Why did Copia choose him to be one of the band ghouls?” Dew tucks the blanket around you, then settles on the seat next to you, his head in your lap, his purring loud. “Isn’t he taking a huge risk in having him on tour?”

“Apparently he feels the rewards will outweigh the risk,” Special says. At your quizzical look, he continues, “Dew is an extraordinarily talented guitar player. He would have been chosen long ago, except he’s always been too wild. The previous Papas would not take him, but Copia has always had a soft heart for the outcasts and the unusual.”

You smile faintly. “That’s very true. Copia is a good man, though he doesn’t seem like it sometimes.” Beta snorts, and you gently kick his knee.

Special smiles. “No, you are right, precious. Well, after this Copia will have to keep a much better eye on him.”

You grin. “That would be awkward if he kept disappearing every five minutes.”

“I think everyone is hoping that once he experiences being onstage, he will enjoy it so much that it will calm him down. His guitar playing is very important to him.” Special watches as Dew starts to doze. “Let’s hope he sleeps the rest of the trip.”

You grin. “I don’t know, I really like him.”

Special laughs. “Hard not to when he likes you so much. I’ve never seen him like this, actually.”

You blink. “Really? That’s…actually pretty cute.”

Special chuckles softly. “Oh precious. You keep gathering so many to you, soon even Papa’s bed won’t be large enough.”

You laugh too, but sober quickly. “Dew can’t stay with us though. How are we going to get him to understand that?”

Special pats your shoulder. “Don’t worry. Copia will just have to come and get him.”

You blink. “Couldn’t you just…blink him back?”

“Certainly,” he agrees pleasantly. “But the new pope needs to learn to clean up his own mistakes.”

You raise your eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re enjoying this way too much?”

Special just smiles. “Why don’t you try to nap a little, precious? You’re going to be very busy once we touch down. Some rest would do you good.”

You huff about how that wasn’t an answer at all, but you lean against him and close your eyes. You do end up sleeping, and Beta still doesn’t take his eyes off Dew, who’s contently dozing and purring on your lap.

Special watches Beta for several long moments. “Have you blinked at all?” The clown glances at Special and grunts. “I think you can stand down, Beta. He’s sleeping, and even if he weren’t, I don’t think he’s going to hurt her.”

Beta frowns. “And we thought he was sleeping in his own rooms too. And look where he is.”

“Well…true, but he won’t hurt her,” Special reasons. “Not only is she Satan’s favored, but he wants her for his mate. Ghouls never hurt their mates, it’s considered a sin.”

It takes a few minutes, but finally Beta relaxes a fraction, blinking a few times, and sits back in his seat, sighing. “Fuck I’ll be glad to get home. Feels like we’ve been away for two weeks instead of two fucking days.”

Special smiles. “Welcome to the Church of Satan, my friend. Usually things are great. Sometimes everything goes to shit.”

Beta snorts. “That’s a fucking understatement.” He yawns, stretching, and looks towards the bedroom. “Think Aether would mind if I stretch out on the bed too? I mean,” and the clown suddenly looks panicked. “You’ll watch her, right? If I sleep? Someone has to watch her, all the time.”

Special smiles softly and reaches out, patting Beta’s knee. “She’s safe with me, Beta. Go sleep. Aether’s a cuddler though, so watch out.” Beta snorts and stands, yawning again as he moves toward the bedroom.

“No one’s as big a cuddler as my Earth.” Beta grins. “Fuck, I’ll be happy to see him tonight too.” He slips into the bedroom and shuts the door.

Special sits next to you and you snuggle into him in your sleep. He kisses your head and closes his eyes. “What a fucking day.”

After a little while, he notices that Dew is awake and watching you sleep. The wild ghoul’s eyes are wide and bright and open, and his tail is curling slowly through the air as he watches your face. Special smiles. “She’s easy to love, isn’t she?”

Dew nods, makes a little “prum” noise, and wraps his arms tight around your waist, as if Special had suggested you were about to stand up and walk away. “For now, my feral friend, for now,” Special says quietly.

Dew makes another noise, a smug sounding chirp, and Special snorts. “She is fond of you, yes, but she has ten other loves where we’re going. She’s not going to leave them all for you.” Dew chitters angrily and Special laughs. “You’ll let her visit? How generous!”

Dew grumbles low in his throat, his expression thunderous. “I am not laughing at you, nor do I think you’re a fool,” Special says, his tone softening a little. “I can see you’re serious. But this isn’t going to work out in your favor, Dewdrop, and you need to accept that.”

Dew’s face falls, and his tail droops, and he makes a series of chitters and soft yips.

“I know, my friend, she’s the first anything you’ve ever wanted as a mate. I understand. And you know, she may even really like you wanting to be her mate.” Special smiles as he perks up just the tiniest bit. “And she may even be fine with you calling her that too. But it would be…a non-traditional mating. You would still have your duties with Copia, and she must live here.”

The wild ghoul tilts his head as he stares at Special, who keeps his expression firm. Finally, Dew lets out a short bark and cuddles back into you, turning his head so no one can see his face. “Stubborn thing. You’ll just have to find out for yourself.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you come home...

The strain of the morning has taken its toll; even Special dozes for a little while, cuddling you as close as possible with Dew also there, wrapped around you. When you wake up, there’s still a few hours to go, and Dew is immediately on you, first trying to feed you and make you drink water, and then attempting to convince you to have sex. Aether comes out of the bedroom, grumbling about Beta talking in his sleep. “He was threatening someone in his dream, and it sounded terrifying!” the ghoul says, shuddering.

You open your arms to Aether. “Come here and snuggle with me,” you say with a smile. Dew snarls, but you look at him sternly. “Sharing is required, Dew, no exceptions.”

He pouts and he curls his lip as Aether sits down, but he doesn’t do anything else, just watches Aether wrap his arms around you. “My darling girl, are you ready to be home? Because I certainly am.”

“More than ready,” you murmur, leaning your head on Aether’s chest. “I miss Papa and Johannes and everyone…”

Dew grumbles, so quietly you almost miss it, but you don’t say anything as Aether strokes your hair. “And I’m sure they miss you. Hopefully they managed to not burn anything down in your absence.”

“We weren’t gone that long,” you say on a laugh. “They didn’t have time to get in that much trouble.”

“I don’t know …. with proper motivation they can probably cause all sorts of trouble, especially your wolf.” You giggle and lift your head up to kiss Aether lightly on his lips. When you would pull away, he holds you tight, deepening the kiss in seconds.

You moan softly as he deepens the kiss, fingers tangling into your hair. Dew growls, something that even to you sounds a lot like “okay, that’s enough, back off!”

“No, I won’t,” Aether mumbles against your lips, “and you can’t make me.” He pulls you in closer and kisses you hard, swallowing your whimpers. Dew growls again and looks to Special for help.

“She already told you.” Special shrugs. “Sharing is required.”

Dew all but snarls, tail snapping in displeasure, but he doesn’t do anything as Aether kisses you breathless. By the time he lets you up, your lips are a little puffy and you’re breathing hard and flushed, but smiling. Then Dew pulls you over and kisses you himself, seemingly determined to out-kiss Aether.

He’s rough, almost too rough, and you try to gently slow him down and soften him, using your mouth and hands to show him what you would prefer. Special whispers to him, and he grips you a little harder, but his kiss gentles a fraction more. You sink into him a little, helped along by Aether pressing against you.

You sigh into Dew’s mouth as finally, finally Dew starts kissing you the way you like it. And he’s good, the feral ghoul surprisingly well suited to adapt to what his partner wants. You hum in pleasure, running your fingers through his short hair, and the ghoul purrs happily.

Aether gathers your hair and sweeps it aside so he can lay gentle kisses on the back of your neck. You arch against them both and sigh into Dew’s mouth, making Dew shudder a little. Aether’s hands begin to roam, sliding down your arms.

You shiver hard, mouth dry, then gently pull away. “I think that I’m good on sex for now, dear Aether. I had a lot yesterday, and I want to save what I do have for Papa and Johannes later.”

Aether smiles. “As you wish, darling girl.”

Dew reaches for you, and you give him a sweet quick kiss and pull back again. “Just snuggles, Dew, I’m serious.” You ignore his grumpy chitter as you all rearrange yourselves to relax until you arrive. Beta comes out at some point, yawning and hair mussed, and sits down next to Special, who conjures him up a cup of coffee.

The rest of the flight is uneventful, and you all buckle in for landing. The plane is barely at a standstill when the doors open and Johannes bursts in, throwing his arms around you and tackling you to the floor. “Sweetness, sweetness, you’re back!” he cries.

The only thing that keeps Dew from pouncing on Johannes and pummeling him is Special’s quick reach. You meanwhile are being positively assaulted with kisses. “My wolf!” you manage to say. “Did you… miss me?”

“Every fucking minute.” He stops kissing you and lifts his head a bit, staring at you as if trying to figure out if anything has changed. “Next time we’re going with you, I don’t fucking care what anyone else says.”

“Always so dramatic,” another voice purrs, and you gasp. You roll out from under Johannes, and you throw yourself at Papa this time. The dark pope laughs and catches you, swinging you around and kissing you passionately. “My love, my goddess…two days is forty-seven hours and fifty-nine minutes too long to be without you.”

“And you said he was dramatic,” you laugh, tears in your eyes as you kiss him again.

“And I am right.” He growls a little as he stares at you. “I didn’t think it possible but you look even more beautiful than you did two days ago.” He kisses you again and you let yourself sink into his embrace. Johannes is at your back, burying his face in your hair as he wraps his arms around you… and you know you’re home.

You relax between them—for a split second, because then Dew is there, pawing at you and trying to pull you away.

“…my love, who is this new ghoul?” Papa asks, brow furrowing as Dew chitters and grumbles.

“Ah, well, you see,” Special says as he steps over. “We’ve had a bit of a stowaway problem.”

“Stowaway…? Wait…is this the wild one? What do they call… ahh, Dew. This is Dew?” Papa looks at Special, who nods in confirmation. He keeps his arms around you, but he looks closely at Dew, eyebrow raised. “He was at the church? When was he brought over from Hell? Is he… Dear sweet Satan, tell me Copia didn’t…”

“Oh he did. He’s a band ghoul now.”

For the very first time, you see Papa slap his hand to his own face. You blink in surprise as he sighs heavily. “I should not be surprised, and yet, here we are. That is…I will admit that Dew is extraordinarily talented, but he…what if he leaps off the stage and attacks the crowd? What if he cannot control his disguise? I see even with his mask on, his tail is still out.”

Special shrugs. “Perhaps he will learn. At any rate, he’s not our responsibility, Papa.”

“Are you going—”

“I am not. Copia must fetch his wayward ghoul himself.”

Papa sighs and Johannes growls. “You mean he’s coming here? Are you fucking serious?” At your quick glance, he says, “Which I’m fine with, it’s fine.” When you look away, he rolls his eyes, then looks down at Dew, who’s still trying to pull you to him. “He’s a clingy little shit, isn’t he?”

Special grins. “He’s convinced that she’s going to be his mate. You should have heard all the questions he was asking, about nest materials and looking after the kits in Hell.” Johannes bristles so much a vein pops out on his forehead.

You squirm in your loves’ arms so you can look at Johannes straight on. “My wolf, you’re going to stroke out if you don’t calm down.”

Special pats him reassuringly. “You have nothing to worry about, wolf, truly. He can’t stay here, and your lovely wife is very attached to you and your husband.”

Dew grumbles something that makes Aether start coughing as he packs up the other side of the plane, and Papa’s lips start twitching as he tries not to laugh. “What’d he say?” you ask in confusion.

“Nothing, my love, nothing at all,” Papa manages to choke out.

“Like fuck,” Johannes says, “what did the little shit just say?” He scowls down at Dew, wondering how much trouble he’d be in if he drop-kicked him.

“Dew says…” Papa clears his throat. “He says he’s not sure why she’s so attached, because you…you must be so inadequate we resorted to making two of you.”

Johannes and Beta both roar and attack the ghoul, and you faceplant into Papa’s chest as they chase each other around the plane.

“Home sweet lunatic asylum,” Papa says, sighing. “Shall we let them tear around like idiots, my love? The other plane is landing, and as much as I want to take you straight to bed, we have work to do.”

“We do have work to do,” you say with a sigh, then straighten and step away. “Hey!” you snap in your best Imperator voice, and the ghoul and “twins” freeze, staring at you. “There is too much fucking work to be done for this nonsense! Stop, now.”

Dew sounds almost nervous as he chitters…your “I mean business” tone has startled him. Beta and Johannes manage to look sheepish even as they shoot final murderous glares in Dew’s direction, and Johannes says, “Sorry, sweetness, you’re right, we have shit to do.” He looks around. “I’ll get your bags, let’s get out of here.”

“Thank you,” you say primly, and Papa offers you his arm, which you take, and he leads you off the plane. Dew is at your heels, chittering softly, though making sure he doesn’t trip you. Johannes and Beta are next, the wolf carrying your bags and the clown on alert for threats. Last come Special and Aether, both looking amused and resigned to more crazy times.

“When’s Copia getting here?” Aether asks quietly.

“Not goddamn soon enough,” Special replies. At Aether’s snort, Special relents. “Tomorrow. He’d better be here tomorrow. I know she likes him, but Dew needs to go.”

“Oh, sweet Satan,” Aether groans. “A full day? And you know Dew won’t leave her side…”

Special sighs heavily, watching as Dew takes your hand and Johannes growls. “I know…it’s going to be a long day…”

Once the other plane lands, it’s a whirlwind as brothers and sisters gather up luggage and exclaim over the scenery (“You were right, Sister, it’s so very green here!”), and board the bus that the king has provided to take everyone to the new church. “I should go with them,” you say as the last groups make their way into the bus.

Papa shakes his head. “I have a car for us, my love.”

You frown. “Papa. As much as I’ve missed you, and I want to spend every second with you, I want to establish myself as someone approachable to them. So that means riding the bus.”

Papa blinks in surprise, then smiles. “Well, look how you already fit this role. In that case, I will ride with you!”

Your smile is wide and beaming. “They’ll love that! They’ve missed you!” And you’re not wrong—when Papa steps onto the bus after you, there is thunderous applause and cheers, and Papa preens and bows.

Johannes, Special, and Aether get into the car, and Johannes is still grumbling about Dew. “The fuck does he think he is?”

“A mostly feral ghoul in love with your wife?” Special says, amused.

“Mostly feral, is that why he doesn’t talk? Makes all those weird chirping noises like he’s some sort of cat?”

Special nods. “We believe so, yes. No one is completely sure whether he actually can’t speak or just chooses not to, but the end result is the same.”

“Well, Copia better come get his damn feral ghoul pronto.” The wolf sits back in his seat, scowling. “Like I needed more reasons to not like him.”

Aether snorts. “He’s really not that bad. His stubbornness reminds me of you and Beta, actually.”

“I’m not fucking feral!” Johannes snarls, and Special and Aether both raise an eyebrow at him. “…okay, that didn’t really prove my point, but still!”

The ghouls chuckle, and Special pats Johannes’s shoulder. “You do know that she still chooses you and Papa, no matter who else gets involved. There’s no need to be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” Special snorts and Johannes’s scowl deepens. “OK, not much.”

“My dear Johannes, if you were any more obvious about your jealousy, you’d be wearing a sign,” Aether says wearily. The wolf just scowls and goes sullenly silent, looking out the window on the drive to the church.

Meanwhile, Papa is speaking to everyone as the bus trundles toward the church. “The first rituals will be held the day after tomorrow, as your Imperator insisted you have today and tomorrow to unpack and acclimate to your new surroundings. Confessions will be heard starting next week; a new schedule will be posted within the next day or so.”

“Why is there a delay?” a brother asks.

Papa simply smiles. “Oh, look, we’ve arrived.” And everyone is distracted by their first sight of the new church.

You look at Papa. “Why is there a delay? I thought everything was ready.”

Papa smirks. “The confessional needs to be…consecrated.”

You blink, and then realize exactly what he means. Your mouth goes dry, and you shiver as Papa chuckles darkly. You can’t believe that only two days away from this man has you reacting to him so strong…then again, you’ve never gotten used to just how sexually magnetic Papa actually is. You look out the window at the new church, and you smile once again at seeing it completed. It is beautiful, a blend of the main church and Avatar Country, and you feel a sudden approval in your mind.

*I am very pleased,* Satan purrs, and you smile and blow them a mental kiss. *Mmmmm, thank you, my treat,* they say, their voice a slide of silk within your mind, and then they are gone again, and you are surrounded by the hubbub of sisters and brothers exclaiming over the church and trying to get off the bus. For the briefest second, you think, _who’s taking charge here?_ And then, with a start, you whisper, “Oh, that would be ME.”

Papa’s looking on in faint amusement as you whistle to get everyone’s attention. “Single file, guys, you can look better once you’re out of the bus!” There’s some laughter as people get in line, and the walk off the bus is more smooth.

“Well done,” Papa mumbles into your ear, his arm around your waist. You smile and lean into him, kissing his cheek lingeringly, not wanting to stop touching him.

“How I missed you, my goddess,” he whispers as he snugs you in a bit closer.

“And I you,” you whisper back, melting into him just a little.

He inhales deeply, then rouses himself. “Come, my love, much to do before we can have the homecoming you deserve.” You nod, sighing softly, and he smiles. “I know, my love. I want nothing more than to ravish you right here and now. But it can wait until tonight. Barely.” He smirks as you flush, clearing your throat and adjusting your shirt. A few sisters moving past catch the exchange and giggle, and one of them is cheeky enough to give you a thumbs-up.

Your flush deepens and Papa laughs. “My love, why the embarrassment? They all know.”

“Well… well….” You almost stomp your foot. “Just…leave me be, we have work to do.”

He chuckles. “As you wish, my love. Ah, Special, can you…distract Dew so our Imperator can function properly?”

Special frowns. “I am an arch-demon, not a babysitter.” Dew chitters something that sounds very rude. You try not to giggle, biting your lip as you step out into the aisle to move off the bus. As soon as your feet touch ground, Earth is there, throwing himself into your arms. “You’re back!” And then Beta is there, and Earth is throwing himself into the clown’s arms as well.

You adore watching Earth and Beta say hello for a second, and then Air has you wrapped up in a bear hug, leaving you breathless. You bury your face in his chest, taking in his scent, and you realize…as much as Copia’s ghouls fascinate and amuse you, these ghouls…these ghouls are yours.

You hug him back hard, and then he lets go as Fire and Water hug you at the same time, nearly sweeping you off your feet. “We missed you so much!” Water cries, happy tears in the corners of his eyes.

You sniffle a little yourself. “I missed you all too!” You look around, searching… “Where’s Jonas and the others?”

Fire pretends to be offended. “Oh what, we’re not enough for you?” Before you can say anything, he laughs and hugs you again. “Oh love, I’m just joking. They’ll be here soon. They’re inspecting the living quarters for asylum seekers…they’re going to start arriving soon.”

You blink. “Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that was happening soon. But right now…” You take a deep breath and draw yourself up, putting on a welcoming smile as you stride over to your congregation. “Welcome, my Sisters and Brothers, to Avatar Country’s Church of Satan.” There’s a cheer, and a few people are crying in joy. “Now, we expect you all to act as if you were still in the main church. Do our Dark Lord proud, They’re counting on all of you.” Another cheer, and you grin happily. “The King will be here shortly to welcome you all, but in the meanwhile, why don’t we get you all situated? The builders here have re-created the main church to the best of their ability, and so your rooms here are in the same place as your rooms there. Go on, get settled, and meet in the great hall in one hour to meet the King.”

Amid laughing and chatting, your charges start making their way inside. You turn to your ghouls and see their expressions of surprise. “What?”

“Does she seem different to you?” Fire asks his brothers. “More…confident?”

Air and Water nod. “Very much.”

You laugh. “Don’t be silly!”

“No silliness here!” Fire says, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “You took charge so well there!” Before you could refute what they say, Dew comes charging in, all but tackling you in his need to make sure you are okay. He chitters at you quickly as Special comes up behind you with a sigh.

“He thought you abandoned him on the bus. I was trying to keep him on there so you could work.”

As you thank Special, the other ghouls are staring. “What is HE doing here?” Air asks. “Please tell me he’s not staying.”

“He’s not,” Special is quick to say. As he explains to the others, you softly stroke Dew, trying to comfort him.

“Another ghoul under your spell?” Fire laughs as he watches.

“Hey, he started following me around from the get-go!” you say defensively.

“More than likely he can feel your vast energy,” Air rumbles, watching as Dew nuzzles your belly. “Feral and half-feral ghouls always are drawn to the strongest.”

“But what’s going to happen when he leaves?” you ask softly. “He’s not going to pine away, is he?”

Special shakes his head. “I don’t think so. After all, he’s still under the influence of your nature. But, then again, you’re involved, so that automatically changes the rules in ways we don’t expect, Lady Conduit.”

You sigh softly. “I’m almost tired of changing the rules.” You walk inside the church, trying to put all of that out of your mind and instead look around once more at how close the decorators got everything.

“Ah, you’ve returned,” a male voice says, and you turn to see Damiano striding toward you.

“Is that a complaint?” you say.

“It did not start that way.” He stares hard at you. “I cannot have angered you that quickly. What has you disgruntled?”

You sigh. “Oh just…just… Being special isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” You try to shake off your sudden mood. “Everyone is here and getting settled, and the king will be here soon.” You pause, watching his facial expressions. “I know that you’d been planning on going back to your harem at some point. Has that changed? Are you staying?”

“For now. Against all odds I have grown fond of it here,” he admits, crossing his arms. “And I would see this place do well. I will stay and be your advisor, until I feel like I should leave.”

You hesitate, then smile and reach out, gently touching his arm. “I’m glad. Against all odds, I’ve grown fond of you as well. It’s nice to have a male friend I don’t want to fuck.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Part of me feels I may have been insulted.”

“I didn’t—”

“I was joking.”

It’s your turn to stare, then you giggle. “I didn’t think you knew how!”

He laughs softly with you, patting you on the shoulder. “I still have some surprises. Anyway, well done getting back in one piece. I will see you in the great hall.” He strides off, and you shake your head as you make your way to the living quarters to see how everyone’s doing.

The time goes quickly, as you help straighten out some minor confusions and troubles, and soon you’re heading to the great hall to make sure everything is set up there. When you hear, “My flower,” you are smiling before you even look up.

You turn and fling yourself into his arms, and he laughs and spins you around, kissing you thoroughly. “I missed you, my precious flower,” Jonas says, beaming to you.

“I missed you too, Jonas,” you reply as you bury your face into his neck and take a deep breath. He holds you close, rubbing your back, and you fight back tears.

“My flower, are you all right?” He tilts your head up so he can look closely at you. “If there’s something wrong, you can tell me.”

You shake your head, beaming up at him tearfully. “I just really missed you all here.” He softens, and kisses you, crushing you against his strong chest.

“We are going to take care of you tonight, my flower,” he murmurs against your lips. “Once we get business and responsibility out of the way, we are going to spoil you, and love you, and devour you…”

You shiver. “I can’t wait.” And then you’re carried away from the king as John, Tim, and Henrik all mob you, laughing and kissing you wherever they can reach.

“Oooh, we’re playing Pile On The Goddess, are we? My favorite game!” Fire joins in with the wolves, and soon the other ghouls, who have all entered the great hall, are either joining in or watching you be smothered in love.

You laugh in joy, kissing as many of your loves as you can reach. “This is the perfect welcome home!” you exclaim, and then you’re being hugged even tighter. Eventually they pull away, all of them grinning at you happily, a little bit love drunk.

A smattering of applause and some laughter echo in the hall, and you blush as you realize siblings of sin have started to arrive and are an amused audience to your loves’ display of affection. You bury your face in your hands. “Please don’t pay any attention to me!” you squeak.

“Hey, don’t worry, it was cute!” one of them is quick to assure as more and more start trickling in. You just flush and step behind Johannes, who’s snickering only a little bit. Luckily, Papa swoops in and saves you by distracting them in small talk, and the people immediately all but forget you exist. Not that you can blame them: Papa is mesmerizing when he turns up the charm.

You bury your face in Johannes’s chest as he turns around to face you. “Are you ever going to not be embarrassed?” he asks, still snickering.

“Probably not,” you mumble.

“Good. That goddamn color on your cheeks….” he says, his words trailing off into a growl.

You swallow, the blush just getting redder at him pointing it out. He laughs lowly. “Oh, you are in for it later, sweetness. Gonna make that ass as red as your face.”

You squeak a little clearing your throat and pressing your hand over Johannes’s face. “I have to still be responsible, my wolf,” you hiss up at him.

“Oh you’re being responsible all right,” he growls again. “You’re responsible for the hard-on in my fucking pants.”

“That’s not what I meant!” you gasp.

“But it’s the goddamn truth. How much longer do we have to be all prim and proper before we get you to bed and take turns fucking you til you can’t stand?”

You shudder as you feel yourself clench around nothing. You swallow hard, putting a steadying hand on Johannes’s chest. “I…I still have to lead them in our first prayer, and Jonas has to introduce himself and make a little speech. We’re also having dinner here. Then we can go back to the palace.”

He pouts a little. “I don’t like waiting. Especially when you smell so good.” You can’t help it, a tiny whimper escapes your lips. “You’re getting wet for me, aren’t you?” he whispers in your ear. “That’s what I smell, isn’t it?”

“Johannes, you are incorrigible,” you whisper-yell at him, and he laughs, leaning down and nipping at your neck.

“Yeah, but you love it,” he purrs, hands cupping around your hips. “Fuck I’m gonna love sinking my teeth in you later…” You shudder, then very deliberately take his hands off you and step away, ignoring his low snickering as you go to talk to Jonas about actual important matters.

You go over the schedule with him, and the king nods. “That all sounds fine, Imperator,” he says formally. Then he smirks a little. “But keep in mind that later, you won’t be in charge.” He winks and you clench again.

“You boys are very mean!” you whisper-yell. The king’s only response is a grunt and a smack on your ass when you turn to the congregation.

You blaze red as the congregation giggles, and you shoot a glare to the king and Johannes. “Okay, okay, calm down. Join me in prayer, please. The first prayer in our new church.” Damiano watches from the back wall, eyes sharp on you as you run through the ritual prayer. You make no mistakes, and he smiles ever so faintly, proud of you.

The cadence of the prayer calms you a little, and you feel a little less flushed as you welcome the congregation. “We will be having dinner together in a little while, and Papa may want to address you,” you nod to him, and he smirks, “but first I introduce to you all His Majesty Jonas Jarlsby, King of Avatar Country.” You lead the applause and curtsey as Jonas steps forward.

He touches your cheek gently, then steps up to the podium. “My dear friends, and newest citizens. Welcome to Avatar Country!” There’s applause and cheering. “We have never had a true religion here. We did not need one. To be honest, we still do not…need one, per sé. However, after having met your Dark Lord…I was convinced that having you here would only help our great country.”

More applause. “I know that you all will do great things here as you work and play. I know through outreach and service you will help your new country, and I know your new country will teach you things you never knew. New relationships will be created, and this country will prosper.”

He smiles out to the crowd. “Thank you, for coming here. I know that you will be great for our people.” He steps away to cheers, and you beam as Papa steps up, and the cheers increase tenfold.

Some are standing, and even his ghouls are applauding and nodding. Johannes’s expression is full of pride; the king’s as well, you take note as you applaud. It is several long moments before Papa can convince the assembled to quiet down and be seated. “Ah, my beloveds, my fellow servants to Our Dark Lord…you shouldn’t have. But I like it when you do.” He winks, and laughter ripples through the assembled.

“I have missed you all dearly. I am so glad to be back in your presence, each and every one of you. And I cannot wait to spread the word and love of our Dark Lord to the citizens of this country. We will bring our church into a new age of prosperity!” More cheering meets his words.

He reiterates the information about mass and confession, then says, “I feel that is enough formality for a time of dark celebration such as today. Let us feast!” A chorus of “Nema” rings through the hall, and then it is chatter and laughter and you even hear a few thirsty remarks concerning the king and his wolves.

You grin as Johannes wraps you in his arms, kissing the side of your neck. “You were great up there. I think we should go find a closet or something, so I can start my own worship.” You blush hard and squirm against him. “Keep moving like that against my cock, sweetness, and I swear I’ll fuck you right here, in front of Satan and everyone.”

You suck in a breath. “Johannes. We can’t.”

“I bet you no one would mind. Dinner and a show? That’s a helluva dark celebration, I’m thinking.”

You blaze red, images of public debauchery flashing in your mind. “W-We…we can’t…t-that’s…”

“She’s right, my wolf,” Papa says, stepping in to your front. You breathe a sigh of relief. “At least, not now. That will be for consecration of the confessional.”

Your head snaps up to look at Papa, your eyes wide. “You’re kidding.”

“Do I ever kid when it comes to debauchery, public or otherwise?” His voice is a lethal purr…combined with Johannes’s soft snarl behind you…your knees buckle.

They catch you, laughing softly. “It will be different than our usual times. Much more solemn,” Papa murmurs into your ear. “It is a religious act after all.”

“Aww, that’s no fun,” Johannes says, grinning.

“Oh but, my wolf, just think of all the fun we’ll have tonight, to make up for it,” Papa says before he leans in and kisses first Johannes and then you.

When he releases your lips, you sigh. “Oh gods, let’s go eat so we can get out of here.”

“What she said,” Johannes mutters, and everyone files out toward the dining hall. You see Casey walking with Water, his arm around her waist, and they wave at you happily. You grin and wave back, and then Dew is there, his arms around your waist possessively, and he chitters something that has Papa snorting.

“What did he say?” you ask.

“Wait, don’t say it,” Johannes growls as he stares at the wild ghoul. “It’ll probably just piss me off again, and I don’t wanna be pissed off tonight.” He looks at you. “Please tell me he’s not sleeping in our room tonight.”

“I don’t think he’ll be separated from her,” Special says, side-eyeing Dew as he chins himself on your shoulder. “But I’ll make sure he stays on a couch at least.” Dew hisses at the arch-demon, who hisses back.

Johannes growls again, this time sounding more like a wolf than a man. “You stay on the fucking couch, or else.”

Dew looks at Special, who shrugs, then looks at you. “It’s only fair, Dew, you’ve been with me these last two days … and he’s my husband.”

The ghoul hisses again, this time at Johannes, who bares his teeth. “Go ahead and try, I’m as wild as you,” he snarls.

Before anyone can stop him, Dew’s punched Johannes and disappeared halfway down the hall, hissing and snarling. “YOU FUCKING DICK!” Johannes roars and transforms into the huge black wolf.

There are a few yelps of surprise—while everyone knows the country is made up of shapeshifters, actually seeing hard evidence is a little startling. “For fuck’s sake,” Jonas mutters as he watches the black wolf leap. “Forgive us, my flower,” he says before shifting himself, eliciting several more cries of surprise, and going after his bodyguard.

The huge golden lion essentially lies down on Johannes’s wolf form, and Special appears behind Dew, restraining the snarling and spitting ghoul with ease. “Copia is gonna have to do a lot of apologizing tomorrow,” John mutters.

“Fuck yeah he is,” Tim agrees, his eyes flashing with anger.

“I just…I don’t understand,” you say quietly as you watch the furor unfold. “Johannes isn’t usually so…easily aggravated. Why is he—”

“Babygirl,” John replies, taking your hand and kissing it gently, “he missed you so much, even though it was only two days. He needs to… well, we all do, but especially him, he needs to be with you. It’s a wolf thing, and it’s kind of territorial—he won’t be like this with us, with Papa or the ghouls, because his wolf recognizes all of us as part of, well, part of the pack we’ve all created. But an outsider like Dew? Any other time, I’m sure Johannes wouldn’t mind, but right now is not a good time to try to add someone into the mix.”

“Especially someone so volatile and unpredictable,” Henrik says quietly at your back. “We don’t know what his plans are between now and tomorrow. Hell, he could steal you away in the middle of the night and we wouldn’t even know until morning.”

The others nod in agreement, and you sigh. “I don’t think he’d do that. He’s….yes, he’s half-feral, but Copia trusts him enough to go on stage.”

“Except he hasn’t been on stage yet, my love,” Papa says. “Copia is taking a real risk—he doesn’t yet know how Dew will be.” You bite your lip as you consider his words, and Special approaches with a struggling Dew still in his grip.

“We may have to consider having him stay in Hell for tonight, Papa. He’s refusing to settle, and if Johannes is feeling…territorial, that’s a problem waiting to happen.”

Papa sighs. “Very well. Thank you, Special. Dewdrop, if you could have just behaved, you could have stayed and watched us all fuck her later. Maybe even have joined in. But now…well, we will see you tomorrow.” Dewdrop howls in protest, but it’s cut short into silence as Special disappears.

Tears sting your eyes. “That seems so harsh. He doesn’t understand … and it’s kind of my fault…”

Aether tsks. “He understands more than you think, my darling girl. Even if he doesn’t get that the love he feels for you is impermanent, he understands how he’s affecting everything and everyone around him.”

“He’s always been a brat,” Water says cheerfully, and Casey nods.

“You should have seen how much trouble Dew made even in just the months you were away. The only reason Imperator didn’t banish him back to Hell is because of how freakishly talented he is.”

You sigh. “I suppose we don’t have a choice…I still feel guilty though.”

Papa’s hand rests on the back of your neck, and you can’t help but react. He smirks as he says smoothly, “You have no reason to feel guilt, my love. But,” he squeezes your neck ever so gently, “that’s why we have confession, you know.” You swallow hard, and he smiles. “Now. Let’s get to dinner, shall we? I am starved, and you need your strength.”

You swallow hard. You wonder if you are going to even have the strength to consecrate the confessional tomorrow, if they have such plans for you tonight. Then you grin to yourself. Of course you will. You can never get enough of your loves.

Your mood changes in a heartbeat—you’re suddenly feeling light and warm, and you break away from Papa to approach Johannes, who is human again and arguing with his king.

“That does not excuse your rash behavior,” Jonas says as you slide in next to both of them. “My flower, are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Hungry and…and…well, hungry. Come, they’re waiting for us in the dining hall.” You smile at both wolves.

Jonas frowns, opens his mouth, and you promptly cover it. “Dew hit him first,” you say softly. “I would have been shocked if he didn’t retaliate. Come on, food.” You grab Johannes’s hand and all but drag him down the hall.

“She has a point, my king,” Tim says with a grin as he passes.

Jonas, at a bit of a loss, looks around, and catches Papa’s intense gaze. “I am still king around here, am I not?” he asks, only half joking.

Papa smirks. “Of course you are. But if you feel the need, you can always prove it to me, however you wish.” He winks before he bows low before the king. “I’m always up for that.”

To both men’s great surprise, Jonas blazes red, and he clears his throat. “Yes, well…perhaps later. Come, we are falling behind.”

“I will come whenever you wish, your majesty,” Papa purrs, and Jonas blushes even more and strides down the hall.

Papa follows, an expression of surprise mixed with pleasure crossing his face as he studies the king’s backside. What a welcome home for his goddess it could be that night if he could finally get a taste of royalty, he thinks with a dark chuckle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone gets everything they want...or almost everything...

You are unaware of Papa’s enjoyable thoughts as you head into the dining hall, talking with the ghouls and asking what all had happened while you were away. Avatar Country cooks have been hard at work preparing a feast for just over seventy people, and your mouth waters as you take your place in line.

A few sisters and brothers gesture to you, indicating you should go ahead of them, but you shake your head. “No, no line jumping, not for me. You go ahead,” you say as Johannes pulls you in close, wrapping his arms around you.

“Fuck, I’m so glad you’re here, sweetness. Missed you so damn much it hurt.”

You smile, leaning back on him and closing your eyes as he scents you. “I missed you too. Being without you and Papa…that’s true hell.” He just nods, arms tightening softly.

“But you don’t have any more trips soon, so we can keep you all to ourselves,” he whispers.

You let out a happy hum. “Is that a promise, my wolf?” you whisper back, a smile ghosting over your lips.

“Iron clad,” he responds, his words ending in a playful snarl.

You laugh as he nips at your neck, and you hear giggles around you at the display of affection. You blush, but don’t tell him to stop.

He continues nipping, kissing, and biting at you as the line slowly moves, and you giggle breathlessly, finally saying, “You realize you need to let me go so I can fix my plate.”

Johannes pauses for just a beat. “Can ask someone to get your plate for you.”

“No I can’t, you goof.”

“You really can,” he rumbles as he nuzzles at your hairline.

You laugh softly. “Okay. Will you make my plate for me?” you ask and bat your eyelashes at him.

“…that’s not fair. Minx,” he grumbles, but lets you go to fix you both a plate.

You laugh brightly, and look around at everyone talking, eating, laughing…the kind of fellowship you’d always heard about but never really experienced…and your heart soars. Soon you are seated amongst your loves, and you’re all part of the merriment, which is increasing around you as the wine flows. Your wineglass gets pulled away from you after your second drink is drained. When you look at Papa questioningly, he simply says, “We want you…alert, my goddess.”

You flush and gulp a little, and Papa chuckles lowly, tracing a finger over the back of your hand. “Two days away and you are back to blushing at every innuendo. You cannot think I would believe you fucked no one over there.”

“I…I don’t…” You take a deep breath, but Papa lays one long, gloved finger over your lips.

“It’s all right, my goddess. I expect you to…partake.” His finger gently rubs your lips as they part ever so slightly. “Why do you think I left the consecration until tomorrow, hmm?”

You swallow thickly, and then it really dawns on you. “Wait, you’re going to take my confession?”

Papa laughs, his voice dark, and he leans in to growl into your ear, “I am, yes. As I fuck you, and the congregation watches and prays to our Lord.” His words make you gush, and you let out the softest gasp, barely audible. “You want everyone to watch me fuck you…don’t you?” You shake your head as he slips his finger in your mouth, and growls again as he watches you suck on him. “You say no…but your body disagrees…

“It’s a ritual we have held in our church since the beginning,” Papa continues, amusement and arousal warring in his voice as he watches you suckle on his finger. “I thought my brother would have told you.”

“He m-mentioned it, yes, but I didn’t think I would be doing it.” Your voice is a little muffled, but neither of you care. 

Papa slowly pulls his finger out, your tongue giving it one last lick before he grips your chin and holds your gaze. “Aren’t surprises wonderful?” he says softly before kissing you.

When he pulls back, you are intoxicated. “Is it time to go home?” you whisper.

“Yes,” he replies, almost desperately, and stands. “My friends, let us return. We have...needs to attend to.” Johannes stands up so fast he nearly knocks his chair over, and the others, wolves and ghouls alike, are quick to follow. There’s last instructions given for the day, and then you’re swept off your feet.

“Do we have to use the cars?” Johannes asks, his voice gravelly and needy. You’ve made it outside in record time. 

Papa glances around quickly. “If you wolves don’t mind being blinked out by ghouls, I think we can let the cars go. Jonas?”

“That’s fine. The sooner we’re back, the better. Let me just tell the drivers to go on back without us.” He strides over to them, and you watch as they have a short conversation, the drivers saluting and heading into their vehicles.

“I just love watching him walk,” you murmur, heat rushing through you.

Papa smirks as he follows your gaze. “I don’t blame you in the slightest.”

You blink up at Papa, watching the king as he claps his head driver on the shoulder and starts back. “Papa…did I miss something?”

“Hmm?” He’s distracted, watching Jonas’s legs in his uniform pants.

“Papa…” You watch as the king finally notices Papa’s gaze and flushes, but stares back as he approaches the two of you.

“Are we ready?” the king asks.

“If we get any more ready, I think we’re all going to combust,” Papa smirks.

The ghouls grin and put hands on all the non-demons and Papa. You all blink out, reappearing in the king’s rooms, and Papa immediately has you against the wall, kissing you breathless and all but ripping your clothes off.

“No need for any of this any more today,” he says as he pulls your shirt off and throws it over his shoulder.

Henrik catches it and brings it to his nose, then passes it to John. “Papa, send all her clothes this way…her scent…we need it…”

He grins, and your clothes go flying over his shoulder: bra, pants, panties. There’s groans coming from all your wolves, and you’re sure you see Jonas licking the crotch of your underwear. You turn crimson—you’d never be used to how thorough they are.

Johannes is suddenly there in front of you, next to Papa, practically purring as he stares at you, lust and love making his eyes glitter, before he steps in close and buries his face in your neck, scenting and licking your skin.

You moan, tilting your head so he has more room to work. “So considerate,” Papa purrs as he slowly lowers himself to his knees. You gasp as he pulls a leg over his shoulder. “I cannot wait to taste you again…let me sup from you, my love.”

You let out an approving whine as you watch Papa settle in between your spread legs, his hands gliding down your sides toward your mound. Johannes grabs your hand and pulls it up, pinning it against the wall above your head. Jonas, inspired, slides in on your other side, pinning your other hand against the wall before kissing you.

You gasp into his lips, shuddering hard, enjoying the sensation of being so helpless with people you trust. You kiss the king back passionately, trying to devour him the way he’s devouring you, and then cry out into his mouth as Johannes suddenly starts licking and sucking your nipples.

Papa kisses a trail up your inner thigh, slowly heading for your folds. “Mmm,” he moans, “dripping down your legs already. Delicious.” And he licks up the slick that’s marking your skin, as more slides out of you.

The feel of his warm tongue on your thighs draws another cry from you, and your fingers twitch, wanting to bury in his hair. Jonas chuckles darkly into your mouth even as he sucks gently on your tongue, and Johannes growls in arousal. “You smell…so fucking good…I missed this so much.”

“You speak for all of us, my wolf,” Papa murmurs as he inhales. “And she tastes as good as she smells…” He moves suddenly, giving your slit a feather-light lick.

You cry out, hips bucking, searching for more. Papa laughs softly, giving you another kitten lick that does nothing to ease the ache in your clit. “P-Please…please…”

Johannes laughs as he licks one nipple and squeezes the other with his free hand. “Make her beg, Papa. Make her beg for it… I wanna hear her plead… so hot when she’s aching to be fucked with your tongue…”

You whimper desperately, but smirk. “You know what? I won’t beg so easily tonight.” All three men’s eyes snap to you in surprise, and then darken.

“Is that so?” Johannes growls.

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” Jonas says, his voice a low, threatening rumble that almost…almost…makes you back down.

“It does indeed, my king,” Papa replies. He looks up at you, mismatched eyes smoldering with desire. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t said that, my goddess.”

You laugh breathlessly. “Maybe, maybe...not?” Jonas snarls and bites down hard on your neck, making you cry out at the sudden pain. Johannes laughs, twisting your nipples hard as Papa slaps your cunt.

“Oh yes, regret will be imminent,” Papa cackles.

You hear the wolves and ghouls snarling and encouraging the three men tormenting you, and it spurs you on. “You’ll have to work to get me to beg,” you say, your breaths coming in rapid bursts as you sink into the pain a little bit.

Beta groans from where he is sitting next to Earth, and grips the back of the little ghoul’s neck, murmuring into his ear, “How about you show me how much you missed me?” Earth whimpers and sinks to his knees, pulling his mask off and working on Beta’s pants.

“That’s not fair,” you whisper as you watch Earth pull Beta’s cock out and swallow it down without hesitation.

Papa snickers. “Oh it’s all fair, my goddess.” You almost allow your hips to buck, but you catch yourself in time.

But then two of Papa’s fingers are suddenly sliding into your drenched hole, and you cry out, muscles tensing to move. “Ah ah ah,” Papa purrs. “You wouldn’t want me to think you want something, do you?”

“Fuck,” you whisper against Jonas’s mouth, trying to keep your pleas inside.

“Not until you beg the way Johannes wants you to,” Papa murmurs as he watches your cunt cling to his fingers.

Jonas’s free hand cups your breast and he begins to thumb your nipple. “Just beg for us, my flower,” he rumbles, “then you can have all the cock you need….”

You shudder hard, gasping against your loves’ ministrations. You try your best to think of something else, anything else, but it’s like your mind is melting from the pleasure. You can’t focus on anything except them, and how they make you feel.

You close your eyes…maybe if you can’t see Earth on his knees worshipping Beta’s cock, if you don’t look into Papa’s eyes as he fingers you, if you don’t watch your wolves play with your breasts, you can hold out…

Papa’s chuckle is dark and soft. “Oh my goddess, that’s not going to work the way you want it to…”

He’s right. All the sensations are more intense. You swear you can hear Earth’s tongue sliding along Beta’s shaft…and now you feel feather-light touches and wisps of energy all over your skin….first Henrik, then Air…John…Fire…

You groan, clenching around Papa’s fingers, and he smirks. “You are dripping down my arm, you filthy girl. Are we doing something that you like?”

“F-Fuck you,” you gasp into Jonas’s mouth, and Johannes slaps your breast.

“Manners, sweetness!” he growls.

Papa pulls his fingers out, and you tear your mouth away from Jonas, letting out a wail through clenched teeth. “Dirty, naughty girl,” Papa scolds as he sucks you off his fingers. “Go away for two days and look how you behave. I fear you’ll need to beg long and hard now.”

You gasp in need as you watch his tongue lick you off his arm, and he smirks up at you. “Johannes, switch with me. I think she needs a good tongue fucking, but don’t touch her clit.”

“Yeah, yeah. Little brat doesn’t get to come yet,” Johannes growls, sinking to his knees as Papa stands up. The wolf wiggles his tongue at you, and you yelp as he spreads your legs, leaning in to swirl his long tongue against your entrance.

You try not to make any noise, but you’re helpless against his long tongue…when he shoves it inside your cunt, as far as he can, you scream. Papa pins your wrist back against the wall and strokes Johannes’s head lovingly as he watches Jonas lick and bite your nipple.

You feel Henrik kissing up the leg that’s flung over Johannes’s shoulder, and Fire wriggling between Papa’s and Jonas’s legs to get to your other, caressing and nipping your thigh. Papa smirks, getting right into your face, eyes half-lidded, and you’re helpless against his beauty. “Oh, my wife, my goddess,” he purrs, tracing a finger down your sweaty cheek. “I think you’ve made a mistake…”

You slam your head against the wall as Johannes’s tongue plunges in and out…you can feel the “please” ready to explode out of you. Then Papa snickers and you push the please back, determined to hold out… Papa beckons and moves over a bit so Tim can reach in and suckle your breast, biting the nipple before he releases it and makes room for Air, who pinches the same nipple hard.

You’re sinking into a sea of sensation, gasping for breath as every part of your body is worshiped. You don’t know where to look, everywhere is a gorgeous sight, whether it be your beautiful men working your body into a frenzy, or Earth sucking Beta’s cock. Your fingers twitch and your toes curl, and you grit your teeth against any sound.

“Why be so stubborn, my wife?” Papa murmurs in your ear. “You know you want it…I know you want it…. we all know… so just beg…beg and cry and plead… then Johannes can suck on that fat throbbing clit of yours… and after you cum in his mouth, we can throw you on the bed and fuck you, one after the other… but you have to beg….”

Hearing that absolute filth coming out of Papa’s mouth, in his silky voice, makes you clench around Johannes’s tongue, and he laughs at the feeling, sending vibrations into your cunt. “Oh, keep saying shit like that, Papa, and she’ll be begging before you know it,” the wolf all but giggles, before shoving his tongue back up there and wiggling it.

You’re trembling now, your entire body shaking against the wall, against your loves. You turn your head to stare at Papa, and you feel tears start to slide down your face…you’re trying so hard to hold out… “I… can’t,” you say tightly, your teeth clenched so hard. “I… don’t…”

“It’s up to you, my beautiful goddess,” Papa soothes, his voice somehow becoming more smooth and sultry. “We want to devour you…we want you to squirt until we’re drenched in you… my cock is so hard, it wants nothing more than to split you open and fuck you…it is begging for your wet heat…now you must beg….”

You cry out in frustration, and you lose the battle. “Please! Please fuck me, please make me come, please, I need you, I need you all!” Johannes is immediately sucking and lapping at your clit, and you howl as you feel the coil in your belly tightening at a ridiculous rate. Papa swallows your sound as he kisses you, and both Jonas and Fire slip fingers into your cunt, needing to feel you squeeze them when you come.

Air and Tim are both pinching your nipples, and Jonas and Fire finger-fuck you hard and fast, Johannes’s tongue keeping pace with them as he licks your clit, fast, faster… And Papa sucks on your tongue as he kisses you, one hand still holding your wrist to the wall, the other gently squeezing your neck. Henrik, contentedly nibbling on your thigh, holds your leg taut against your impending climax. 

The coil winds tighter, tighter, turns fragile, it almost feels like there’s glass in your veins. Special suddenly pops in, mouth open to explain that Dew is safely contained in Hell, but the words die as he sees what’s going on. He feels your energy roiling, and he grins around to everyone. “Brace yourselves, she’s going to explode!” And you do, and the shockwave makes Water and Earth squeak and get knocked on their asses. Beta, after making sure Earth is okay, pouts that he lost the little ghoul’s mouth and starts jerking off instead. 

You’re beyond screaming, beyond making any sound at all. Your orgasm rockets through you fast and hard and all you can do is hold on. The pleasure almost hurts. Your body is almost cramping up… if your loves weren’t holding you down, you’d curl in on yourself. As it is you jerk and thrash against their holds and you squirt, covering Johannes and Fire and Henrik in you.

By the time that you come down, sobbing, your body is limp in their grasp. The three men at your feet are trying to lick as much of your squirt off them as they can, moaning at your taste and the way they can see your muscles twitching. “There…look at what happens when you beg, my beautiful wife,” Papa moans, licking a bead of sweat from your neck.

“Please…” you sob. “Please, gods please…” Now that you’ve started, you can’t stop pleading. Papa and Jonas hold you close, absorbing your tremors, kissing you through the aftershocks of orgasm.

“Such a good girl for us,” Jonas coos into your ear, nuzzling at your neck in between words. “Didn’t we say we’d take care of you?” He picks you up, moving to the bed. Behind you, your men all follow, save for Earth and Water who are wrestling, overloaded on your energy.

Jonas tumbles onto the bed, landing on his back and letting you drape over him. His kiss is soft, gentle…and then you are surrounded by several ghouls and wolves all intent on scenting and rubbing and kissing.

You shudder, overstimulated already from your huge orgasm. But they keep touching and caressing. They take you for hours, one after the other, sometimes two or three at a time, filling all your holes with cum until you leak, and then someone licks you clean and starts all over.

Johannes pumps one final load in your cunt, groaning your name as he finishes and then slides into the huge pile of naked flesh on the bed. It’s impossible to tell where one person ends and the next begins, and everyone is drunk on you and each other. You’re leaking again…and you moan as one tongue begins to lick up Johannes’s cum….you look down and smile at Papa feasting… you close your eyes and feel a second tongue. When you look again, Jonas has begun to lap at your folds…and when their tongues meet, you moan, watching as they kiss, sharing you and Johannes between them.

Papa’s fingers curl around Jonas’s dreads as the king kisses the dark pope breathless. Then Papa gathers some of yours and Johannes’s mixed fluids on his fingers and offers them to Jonas, who moans and suckles Papa’s fingers clean. You shudder, gasping for breath but reaching for them at the same time.

They stare at each other as they each grab your hand. You see the exact second that Jonas sobers just enough to realize what he’s done…and then you smile as he slams his mouth back on Papa’s, their kiss wet and hot.

You watch as they try to devour the other, both men groaning and panting into each other’s mouths. They finally part, looking at each other, both a little surprised, before looking to you and smiling at the awed look on your face. “You both are beautiful together…”

Jonas’s mouth quirks up at the corner. “Would you share your husband with me, my flower?”

“Will it be as hot as that kiss?” you ask, and Papa laughs.

“I dearly hope so, but it will never be hotter than you in between us,” Papa says as he nibbles at your mound.

You shiver hard. “I wouldn’t mind being in between that,” you murmur, wiggling against his nibbles. They both chuckle.

“You are stuffed full,” Papa purrs. “Let me stuff the king a bit.”

The king in question growls as he pulls Papa toward him. “Enough talking,” he rumbles. “Our goddess wants hot, we should give her what she wants.” He licks his lips.

Papa chuckles. “Now, now. Who is topping who in this scenario?”

Jonas laughs, fisting his hand in Papa’s hair suddenly. “I am definitely on top this time. I’ve been aching to bury my cock in your sweet ass.”

“And I have wanted to fill you with my cock for quite some time,” Papa answers, his voice a silken caress. “Shall we wrestle for the privilege?” His smirk makes your core clench, and more of Johannes’s cum leaks out of you, distracting the king and the pope for a minute as they eat from your cunt…and then begin to kiss again.

Your face flushes as they eat from you, their tongues gentle on your overworked flesh. And the way they kiss, simultaneously tender and rough…”How about we ask our goddess who she wants to see on top?” Jonas asks between kisses.

“Make me choose? That isn’t fair…I want to see both of you on top,” you say on a whimper.

“Personally,” Johannes rasps, “if I get a vote, I want to see my king take our husband.” He turns your head to him, kisses you hard, taking one of your hands and wrapping it around his half-hard cock. “Just the thought is turning me on.”

Papa chuckles. “Well, I could not disappoint my husband like that. Very well. Where did that lube go?” It’s located amongst the mass of ghoul and wolf bodies, and Papa hands it to Jonas with a smirk. “Prepare me well, my king.”

Jonas grins. “Oh I will, pope, but…” he sets the lube aside and stares at Papa, one eyebrow raised. “If we’re doing this…and we are…then we’re doing it right.” His hands smooth over Papa’s body, his mouth following in their wake. “Let’s give our wolf a good show before I fuck you senseless.”

Papa laughs softly, arching sinuously into the king’s touch. “Oh, Jonas. Are you going to make love to me?” Your eyes widen at Papa’s words and Johannes’s jaw drops.

“I suppose you could call it that,” Jonas chuckles as his mouth ghosts over a slim shoulder.

Johannes curses softly as he watches Jonas and Papa stroke and kiss each other, his hands mimicking their movements on your body without him noticing. You arch into his touch before whispering, “Are you all right, my love?”

He curses again. “You’ve got my dick in your hand, what do you think?” You giggle, because his erection is like steel in your grip. “I didn’t expect them to look this good…”

“Just wait til we start fucking,” Papa mumbles.

Johannes lifts you suddenly, and sinks you down on his cock. You cry out, shuddering, feeling the rest of your loves’ cum bubbling out around Johannes. “Okay, I’m ready now. Get fucking!”

Papa and Jonas laugh. “Aren’t you the impatient one,” Papa all but giggles.

“Me too,” you gasp as Johannes grips your hips and you start to ride him. “I’m ready too…”

“I think their impatience is catching,” Jonas growls as he reaches for the lube, flips the cap open, and starts drizzling it over Papa’s entrance. “Let’s not make anyone wait any longer, hmm?”

Fire whistles tiredly from his spot on the bed, and Water applauds as Jonas starts stretching Papa with gentle fingers. Earth giggles at something Beta had whispered as Papa groans loudly, angling his amazing ass up for Jonas to work better.

John and Tim watch and encourage both Jonas and Johannes, lazily stroking themselves, while Henrik reaches over and begins flicking your clit as you ride Johannes.

You cry out, shuddering hard and bucking into Henrik’s touch, your clit engorged and almost as overworked as the rest of you. Jonas groans as he pulls his fingers out and starts pushing his cock in, and Papa curses, to which Jonas smacks his ass. “Such language!”

“Smack him again, my king,” Johannes groans. “Fuck, look at them together, sweetness.” You nod, finding words almost impossible as pleasure zings up your spine with every thrust and flick. Jonas grunts as he bottoms out in Papa’s ass, smacking him over and over with each of Papa’s curses.

“Fuck…you have a wonderful cock, little king,” Papa gasps, determined not to give in despite his position.

Jonas fists his hand in Papa’s hair and pulls him up, all but snarling. “What did you call me?” Another hard smack with his free hand makes Papa cry out and drool just a little.

“I think he said ‘little’,” John says helpfully, and the king snarls again.

“We’ll see about that,” Jonas grunts, and he pulls back and slams home.

Papa yelps, then laughs. “You’ll have to do better than that, little king!” Jonas snarls and snaps his hips again. You whimper at the sight, and Henrik grins and rubs your clit more firmly.

“Fuck, you feel so good, sweetness,” Johannes growls.

“You… too,” you manage to gasp as you grind against Johannes. “So…good…” You can’t tear your eyes away from Jonas and Papa as the king pushes the demon down into the bed and picks up a punishing pace.

Papa groans, then laughs even as his fingers are scrabbling against the sheets. “Not bad, Jonas. Not bad at all!”

“So glad I have your seal of approval,” the king grunts, not letting up.

“Pound me, king, pound me through the bed,” Papa moans, and Jonas shivers as he does his best to give the pope what he wants. Henrik squeezes your clit and you scream, so close to another orgasm…

Johannes groans. “Fuck, do that again, Henrik!” Henrik obliges, and you scream again and come, making everyone groan and writhe a little. Papa’s drooling gracelessly into the sheets.

Jonas bottoms out roughly in Papa again, then leans over a little. “Sloppy boy, drooling on the sheets,” Jonas says, his tone harsh and strained. When Papa tries to stop, Jonas pushes in a little harder. “Did I say you should stop? Keep drooling….I’ll keep pounding…” he groans as he moves again, grabbing Papa’s cock and squeezing. Henrik is still rhythmically squeezing your clit, making you cum again and again…

Papa cries out, a beautiful sound that makes goosebumps raise on Jonas’s arms. The pope tries to buck into the king’s touch, but Jonas holds him firm, swirling his hips against Papa’s gorgeous ass. “That’s right, Dante, want to see you drooling again.” Johannes howls as he fills you once more, unable to stave off his orgasm from your rapid-fire climaxes.  
“Listen to them,” Jonas groans as Papa clenches around him. “Listen to them coming while we fuck…like music.” Jonas grins when Papa moans and drools. “So fucking pretty.”

“You f-fuck me so well,” Papa slurs, all pretense of fighting back gone. His hips roll back into Jonas’s thrusts, and the king laughs.

“Good boy, Dante.” And he starts jerking Papa’s cock in time with his thrusts.

You collapse in Henrik’s arms, Johannes still buried inside you, cock twitching. Henrik murmurs wordlessly, comforting you as your orgasm subsides. Though your vision is a bit swimmy, you can’t stop watching Jonas fuck Papa, watching Papa submit so beautifully. “I want them,” you whisper to Henrik.

Henrik chuckles. “You’ve had them multiple times already. You need to save at least a little for tomorrow.” You pout faintly even as you gasp as Johannes pulls out, collapses back on the bed and gasps for air.

You crumple in his arms, and together you lie back in the mass of flesh on the bed. You burrow into the warmth and many comforting touches of your loves even as your hand reaches out to stroke the king’s thigh and ass, muscles clenched tight as he mercilessly fucks your husband.

Jonas gasps at your touch, and he almost loses himself then. But he grits his teeth and keeps going, needing Papa to cum before he can let go. Papa whines at how close he is, writhing under the king who’s fucking him so well, eyes hazy and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen anything else so beautiful.

A little clumsily, you move over just enough. Your hand grips Jonas’s ass as you moan in Papa’s ear, “Please, Papa… please cum… please cum for us…”

His eyes snap open as just hearing your voice is enough to tip him over. He howls as he comes, coating Jonas’s hand and the sheets under him, writhing so hard you’re worried he’ll pop his joints.

Papa’s orgasm sends shivers down your spine, and you don’t know how it’s possible for you to be turned on again, but you are, your hips moving sinuously against whoever is closest. You get up on your knees and lean in to Jonas, whispering in his ear, “Your turn,” before you kiss him.

He laughs into your mouth, nipping at your lower lip before rasping, “My turn indeed.” And another spasm deep inside Papa’s ass has the king bellowing and emptying into the pope. Papa whimpers at the feeling. You groan as you watch the king’s cum bubble up out of Papa, your hips squirming more.

Jonas and Papa both curse as Jonas leans heavily across Papa’s back, panting and grunting as they come down from their orgasms. You stroke them both wherever you can reach, your hips still moving, your need rising even as they calm.

But then Beta is there, pushing you onto your back and burying his face between your legs. You cry out, hips bucking into his face, and it takes less than a minute for you to come with how keyed up and sensitive you are. You shudder as you come down, stroking Beta’s hair as he gives you a last lick.

You curse softly as you reach out, arms searching. Beta looks up. “What’s…what’s wrong?”

“More,” you say on a moan. “I just…want more.”

Henrik is there beside you, holding you close. “My love, you’ve already had so much, you should rest. We all should.”

“You’ll…fuck…you’ll get more tomorrow,” Papa promises, still gasping for breath.

“N-No, want more now,” you whimper, touching Henrik, and to his surprise and shock he feels you pump some of your energy into him.

In an instant, the ghouls have you away from the bodyguard and pinned on the floor. “That is not what you do to your loved ones,” Aether hisses, and Water puts his ice-cold hand on the back of your neck.

You struggle against their holds, trying to free yourself, cursing more, trying to absorb Water’s energy and turn it around on him.

Water growls and pulls his hand back, and Aether is suddenly ensnaring your gaze, his eyes glowing purple, and you feel his energy pouring into your head. “Sleep. Sleep. Sleep…” Each time that he says it, your eyes droop farther and farther, your struggles lessening, until you drop into a deep, magical sleep.

Water and Aether watch you for long moments, making sure you’re truly asleep, then carefully lift you back onto the bed, where Papa and Johannes gather you up. Silence reigns for a bit. Then finally…

“What the fuck just happened?” John says, bewildered.

Papa sighs heavily as he strokes your hair. “A conduit can be a danger to herself. If he or she sinks too far into any sort of energy, they can lose themselves, and become a slave to whichever energy they’re working with. In this case, it was sexual energy. Aether, please take our love’s energy out of Henrik or he’ll be humping everything all night.” And Henrik is, indeed, rutting against the bed and whimpering, his eyes glowing a very faint white.

As Aether helps Henrik, John sits up, shaking his head. “That’s never happened before,” he says, “at least not that I’ve seen.” He watches Henrik recover himself. “Why did it happen tonight? Was it something one of us did?”

Aether sits with Henrik, one sharp eye on him. “Well, I can’t say for sure… but I have a theory.”

“Don’t keep it to yourself, man,” John says.

Aether looks at Papa, who nods. “She’s not taking care of herself the way she ought. She’s working too hard, too long, not taking enough breaks. Pushing herself way too hard at training. Not eating enough, and her sleep has been off too.”

Papa taps his lips. “That certainly doesn’t help…Beta, what happened at the main church? I know she was with Copia.”

“It wasn’t just Copia,” Beta says, holding Earth. “She was with all his ghouls too.”

Papa’s eyes widen. “I see. So in addition to everything Aether said, she was also in two orgies in two days.”

John’s still shaking his head. “It’s not the first time that’s happened though.”

Papa sighs. “True, but if she’s not taking care of herself, that would throw her off balance and leave her vulnerable.”

“I hate to say it,” Aether frowns, “but we may need to slow down a little, at least til she’s rested.”

Papa sighs. “We must consecrate the confessional tomorrow though. We will simply have to choose someone else to do it.”

Jonas frowns. “ I see several problems with this plan. First...is that okay? To even choose someone else instead of the Imperator?”

Papa blinks at him. “There is no rule that says it has to be her. We can pick another of the congregation.” He looks to Water. “Perhaps your Casey would like to?”

Water hides a smile. He knows exactly what Casey’s answer will be. “I’ll ask her.” He looks down at you and sighs, then turns to Henrik. “Are you all right now?”

Henrik nods, looking a little shaken. “She…she tried to force me? That’s not…that’s not like her.” He shakes himself, not looking at your slumbering form, before pulling on his clothes and leaving the room.

John gets up and dresses as well. “I’ll stay with him,” he informs Jonas quietly.

The king nods absently. “Yes, that’s… a good idea. Thank you, my friend.” John kisses your hand then goes after Henrik. “Are we sure this doesn’t have something to do with the angels?” Jonas asks after a few more moments.

Papa shakes his head. “The wards are still active in her mind. This is…her first abuse of her power. She did it unthinkingly.” He sighs. “When I was growing into my own powers as a child, I would do the same thing. Someone would tell me no, and I would just…use my powers to do it anyway. It took many…corrections before I stopped and understood.”

“You’ll…well. You’ll explain to Henrik, won’t you?” Earth looks pleadingly at Papa. “Everything was so good…her being home was so happy…now it’s ruined. I don’t … well. I don’t want everything to be ruined because of a mistake.” The ghoul sounds heartbroken.

“Oh, Earth, of course I’ll explain.” Papa scoots over and pulls the small ghoul into a hug. “Everything’s not ruined, no. Just…put on hold.” The pope sighs. “Water, please go and visit Casey and ask about tomorrow. The rest of you…I think it’s time for some rest. Let us be with her tonight, if you please.”

Beta nudges Earth. “Come on, my ghoul. I’ll cheer you up.” Earth brightens a little, scoots over and kisses your forehead, then scuttles off with Beta. “Let’s get ice cream first…” he says as they disappear down the hallway, and Papa smiles to himself, grateful for Beta’s presence in the ghoul’s life. Gradually, the others say good night and leave, and Papa is left with Johannes and Jonas, all of them watching you sleep.

“She’s going to hate herself when she wakes up,” Johannes says softly, smoothing a hand over your hair.

“We will be gentle,” Papa reassures him as Jonas goes to start a bath. “But we do have to explain why she was wrong.”

“She’ll already know, Dante, it’s not gonna take much explanation.” Johannes frowns.

“I know, my wolf. But we still have to explain.” Johannes’s frown deepens, and Papa raises an eyebrow. “Why is this bothering you?”

“It’s not that,” Johannes says. “It’s…” He hesitates.

“Spit it out, Johannes.”

“She’ll get the whole ‘what she did wrong’ thing. I don’t know if she’ll get the ‘you’re going to fuck another woman’ thing.”

Papa stares at him for a good long moment, and it takes only seconds for a wide range of emotions--guilt, self-righteousness, defensiveness--to pass through his gaze, before he slides his eyes away and focuses on you. “My love…I hate to tell you this, but there’s a good chance she already has.” Johannes stares at him blankly. The pope isn’t meeting his eyes for one of the only times since they’ve known each other, and that is...fucking weird. But then Papa chuckles, and it sounds...off. It isn’t something that would have even been noticeable to someone who isn’t so intimately aware of Papa’s mannerisms. But to Johannes, it sounds...almost hollow. “Beta said that she was with all his ghouls. And two of those ghouls are female.”

Johannes stares at him, thoughts rushing through his head, and he doesn’t know which to settle on first. “...you’re being an asshole.”

Papa stares at his wolf, confused and genuinely taken aback. “I’m not sure--”

“Dante, come the fuck on, don’t play dumb with me! She’s been with us for how long now? You haven’t fucked any other woman but her in all this time. We’re also fucking married now, in case you forgot. And you don’t think this is going to bother her? Even a little?”

Papa blinks again. “Well. I suppose the possibility is there. But this is for work, Johannes.” He sighs as the wolf snorts explosively. “What?” Papa frowns at him, shoulders hunching uncomfortably. “This will be completely different. There are no feelings involved other than friendship and duty to our Dark Lord.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Johannes growls. “She didn’t grow up in the church. She’s still unlearning all those ‘pesky Christian habits,’” he all but mocks. “She’s not going to see this as anything other than you cheating on her.”

Papa looks aghast. “That’s not what this is at all!” 

Johannes pokes Papa hard in the chest. “You know that, and I know that. But she fucking won’t.” 

Dante looks to you, sleeping in Johannes’s arms, and he winces. “You’re right, my love. You’re right, I was...avoiding the issue. I will talk to her when she wakes up, I promise.”

“You’d better,” Johannes grumbles, nuzzling his nose against your hairline.

Jonas comes back out. “The bath is ready. Is everything all right?” he asks, looking between the two men.

“Too soon to tell,” Johannes growls as he lifts you into his arms and stalks into the bathroom.

“Johannes, I said--” Papa shakes his head as the door slams shut.

“What was that all about?” the king asks as he offers Papa his hand and pulls him off the bed and onto his feet.

“Johannes thinks that our goddess will be…unhappy with my sexual duties to the church,” Papa explains as they start for the bathroom.

“Well,” the king says, tugging gently on his nose ring, “that is a valid concern, Dante. You have not had sex with anyone but your spouses for a while, save for Beta and myself, and she was present those times.”

Papa stops in his tracks, stares at Jonas in surprise. “But it’s ritual sex, Jonas, it’s not the same as….as…what happens here in these rooms. It is…a duty, it must be performed because it must.”

“I understand, Dante. And she might too. She’s an extraordinary woman—she’s surprised us before. But….” Jonas pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know. A few hours ago, you told her she would be doing this with you. Now…when she wakes up, she’ll find out another woman will be doing this. On top of being upset about Henrik. Because of what happened with Henrik. It’s asking a lot of her.”

Papa nods, sighing. “I understand that now, yes. But it is not as if I was going to be an asshole about it. And she is still participating—just not in the way that she thought she would be.”

Jonas sighs. “Well. I cannot answer for her, Dante. Tomorrow morning, you will have to have a discussion with her.”

“That’s exactly what I told Johannes,” Papa mutters, “and he’s still not happy.”

Jonas chuckles. “Oh Papa, have you forgotten how he gets when things are uncertain?”

“Well, that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I have a right to be as petulant as he is,” Papa says with a sniff, turning his nose up. Jonas has to stop and lean against a dresser he’s laughing so hard.

“By…by all…” Jonas belly laughs, and Papa’s affronted expression doesn’t help. “By all the gods….you’re as bad as he is!” Jonas wipes his eyes as his guffaws settle to chuckles. “No wonder I’m in—ah, ah…well, never mind that.”

Papa’s gaze turns shrewd. “Never mind what? No wonder you’re in what, my king?”

Jonas coughs. “Time to bathe, don’t you think?”

Papa smirks and steps up to the king. He purposefully moves his body as sinuously as possible, pressing himself to the king’s chest. “Now, Jonas,” he purrs, as the king starts to sweat and blush. “You are not going to leave me without an answer, are you? That would be so cruel…”

Jonas grabs Papa by his upper arms, pushes him a little away…then pulls him back in and kisses him, hard. Papa is surprised for only a second, then returns the kiss, before Jonas tears himself away. “You’re a problem, pope.”

Papa laughs. “Not the first time I’ve heard that. Fine, don’t tell me. But you will…eventually.” And he turns and saunters into the bathroom, hips swaying. The king rubs his face and groans, taking a moment to just…breathe.

Papa’s swagger disappears in the face of the sight that greets him: Johannes submerged in the tub, cradling you gently, singing softly as he rinses your body. Papa watches as Johannes gathers you close to him and just rocks you, still singing. Moved, Papa quietly slips into the water and wraps his arms around you both. Johannes stiffens, but then lets his head fall on Papa’s shoulder, tucking you in closer, his song fading into wordless humming. When Jonas joins the cuddle pool, he too is quiet. After all, nothing needs to be said til morning.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you must learn to see around the pain...

The next morning dawns, bright and cheerful. You wake, stretching and yawning, feeling…extremely good actually. You reach for someone to cuddle, but you find yourself, for once, alone in bed. You blink in surprise, opening your eyes and looking around for someone. Papa and Johannes are both at the former’s writing desk, going over some paperwork about the church. “My loves?” you ask in confusion.

They look at each other—a long look that’s saying a lot without a word spoken—and a tiny spasm of fear hits your belly. Pushing it away, you say, “Good morning,” as Johannes reaches you first, pulls you into a tight hug and a kiss.

You melt into him, then pull away to kiss Papa the same way. “Where is everyone?” you ask, cocking your head.

“They left us alone last night,” Papa explains. “How much do you remember?”

“Remember?” you echo. What an odd question…but you think back, because you certainly don’t remember falling asleep… “You and Jonas were…” you blush. “And Johannes was…” you blush harder. “It was so good…. and I wanted more…” You think harder, but it’s all a blur. You look at Papa, to Johannes, then back to Papa, and that little swoosh of fear in your belly comes back, making you sit up quickly. “That’s all I remember. Did … did something happen? Is everyone ok?”

Papa sighs, taking your hands in his. “Last night…you sank too far into your own powers. You tried to force Henrik to keep fucking you, and during the struggle you tried to turn Water’s powers against himself. Aether put you to sleep.”

You gasp in horror, your eyes welling with tears. “What? No, no, I…I would never—”

“But you did,” Papa says gently.

“No!” You tear your hands out of Papa’s grasp. “I couldn’t… You must be wrong. Johannes?” You look at him, but his serious expression isn’t helping. Tears are falling now, and your hands are trembling. “Did I… Did I hurt him? Did I hurt them? Oh fuck...”

Papa gathers you into his arms as you tremble and begin to cry. “He’s not physically hurt, my love, neither of them were. Mostly, they were just shaken. Between everything that happened at the main branch, and then everything that happened here…you were too gone to your powers. We must prevent that from happening again.”

You nod frantically, unable to speak through your tears. After a few minutes, you pull away. “I don’t understand. What do you mean, what happened at the main branch? I didn’t hurt anyone there, did I?”

“No, no, not that,” Papa soothes. “But Beta said you were with all of Copia’s ghouls as well as Copia.” You flush again. “Combined with last night’s marathon, and you not eating and drinking sufficiently, we think your nature got the better of you.”

“Oh.” You pause, thinking that over. “Yeah…yeah that makes sense. It’s like…like when I set Beta’s shirt on fire, or scorched Imperator’s desk. I don’t…realize I’m doing it.” You look up at Papa. “I need to apologize to Henrik, and to Water.” You look over to Johannes. “Are…are you okay, my wolf?”

“I’m fine, sweetness, just worried about you.” He glances at Papa, who glances back.

“What’s that look for? Is there more?” You wipe your eyes then freeze. “Oh gods, Henrik’s angry with me, isn’t he? Does he… does he hate me now?”

“No, no, my love, that’s not it,” Papa soothes. “Henrik doesn’t hate you, no. But…the consecration today. We think that it might be a good idea if you weren’t the one to actually confess. You need to rest and take a break from orgies, my goddess. Especially after last night.”

“Ok.” You nod slowly, sniffling. “If you think that’s best. Are you going to reschedule the consecration then?”

“No, the consecration will happen tonight.”

You stare at him. “How, if I can’t…. oh. Oh.” You nod, then freeze again as you start putting two and two together. “Oh.”

Papa and Johannes look at each other, then back to you. “My love, this is something that we also need to talk about. Since I am still a Papa, there are holidays where I must be involved in sexual rituals. And they cannot all be with you.”

The color drains from your face, and Johannes grabs your hand. “Are you all right, sweetness? You don’t look--”

“I’m fine,” you say, as you pull your hand away. “I’m fine.”

Johannes frowns. “You don’t look it.”

“I am. Sure,” you say, too quickly. “I understand. It’s part of your job. It’s fine.” You get out of bed, wobbling. They move to steady you, and you back away. “I’m fine. Just…” Still wobbly, you turn and go to the bathroom, closing the door.

Johannes stares at Papa. “If she’s fine, I’ll eat your fancy pope hat.”

Papa sighs. “Yes, yes, I can see that. You didn’t exactly say much to help the situation, Johannes.”

“What was I supposed to say?” the wolf grumbles.

“Anything!” Papa snaps and heads to the door. “My goddess, may I come in? Please?”

The door opens, and he steps inside, Johannes following. You’re sitting on the edge of the tub, watching it fill with steamy hot water, and you don’t look up as your arm lowers, the air energy you’d used to open the door dissipating. “My love.” Papa takes your hand, and you allow it, but your hand lies limp in his. “My love, please talk to us, to me.”

Johannes stands behind you, stroking your hair. “Don’t shut us out, sweetness.”

“…I’m…I don’t want…you to…” you whisper, tears falling slowly down your cheeks.

“My wife…” Papa pulls you into his arms. “It will not lessen anything that I feel for you and Johannes. They are duties for the church and nothing more. Your bed is the one that I will spend every night in.”

“I… I know that…in my head. My heart is…”

Johannes hums. “It’s all right, sweetness, all right to feel this way.”

You look up at him. “I feel like a hypocrite, and a failure, and just all around terrible. I don’t think that’s ok.”

Papa sighs and hugs you tighter. “My goddess. You are not a failure or terrible. And while I can see arguments for the former…I also cannot begrudge you your feelings. None of us are upset with you.”

“You should be.”

“My love--”

You pull away from Papa’s embrace. “You should be. And I should be punished.” You look at him and pull away more. “I am being punished, aren’t I. You’ve pulled me out of the ritual. You’re going to fuck someone else, and I suppose I have to watch. I’m not allowed to be with any of you--I shouldn’t be with any of you. Henrik won’t ever touch me again. I’m sure he hates me.” You look down into the water. “And I deserve it.”

“Bullshit!” Johannes suddenly snaps, and you blink in surprise. “Bull fucking shit! You don’t deserve whatever it is you think is going on. We’re not punishing you—we’re fucking worried that you’re overworking yourself! And you know what happens when insanely strong people overwork themselves? People get hurt!”

“Well, it sure feels like punishment, Johannes!” you snap back. “Having to watch Papa fuck another woman, knowing that was supposed to be me but it’s not because I hurt someone I love, doesn’t feel like a reward!”

“And we never said that it was a reward either!” the wolf growls, frustrated with you. “It’s just…what needs to happen! It’s not a punishment or a reward, it’s just…what’s best for you!” He turns and slams out of the room.

“What’s best for me sucks then.” Your tears begin to fall again. “And now I’ve made Johannes mad at me, which is just fucking perfect.” You look up at Papa. “Maybe you should go, before I ruin things with you too. But wait, they already are. How could I forget?”

“Stop.” Papa’s voice is firm enough to get you to pause. “Stop thinking about how much you’ve fucked up, and start thinking about how to make things right. Start thinking about how you affect the world instead of just how it affects you. Jonas said that to Johannes months ago, and it’s good advice for everyone. Think, my love, my wife, think beyond your pain.” And he sits down on the floor, frowning at you.

You are quiet for a very long time. Then you slip into the bath. “I can’t right now, Papa. The pain is too big, I can’t see around it.”

Papa says nothing, just continues to watch you. And when that two-toned gaze isn’t looking at you with love, or lust, or humor…it’s very unsettling.

You close your eyes against his stare, but you can feel it on you, weighing heavy against your soul. Finally you huff. “Are you planning on staring me into feeling better? Because I’m not sure that will work.”

No answer. You grit your teeth, trying to stay calm despite what feels like every single emotion possible trying to rise up in your throat. You want to scream, to rage…  
“Stop it,” you say quietly. Still no reply, just the weight of his stare. “Papa, please stop.” Still nothing. You try to breathe deep but it’s almost impossible, you feel like he’s sitting on your chest.

You can feel panic coming on. So you take a deep breath and you slide into your own energy, sending it sprawling over the castle grounds. You find Henrik first, standing dutifully outside the King’s office, looking…he looks tired. Like he hasn’t slept.

Fresh guilt slaps you. This is your fault, you think, you caused this, you hurt this beautiful man whom you love. You start to send energy to him, then stop. Maybe…you shouldn’t.  
You watch Jonas stick his head out the door. “You’re still here? I told you to go see her, it’s been eating at you all morning.”

“I want to…but I still have a job to do,” Henrik says, still looking down the hall.

Jonas opens the door wider, leaning in the doorway. “Henrik. You’re not doing your job when you’re distracted. Go.”

Johannes jogs down the hall, looking aggravated. “Sorry, I’m here now. Go, Henrik.”

Henrik blinks at him. “Are you—”

“No, I’m not fucking okay. Now just go see her,” the taller man snarls.

Henrik blinks again but bows to his king and lopes off down the hall toward…where you are, you assume.

You stay focused on the king and Johannes a little longer… “I gather she didn’t react well.”

“Well of course she didn’t. She’s a fucking wreck, and she’s up there rambling on about needing to be punished and being a terrible person… I just want to put my fist through a wall. That’ll hurt less than seeing and feeling her pain.”

You feel another pang of guilt, and Jonas sighs. “That won’t help anyone. There really isn’t a right answer to this, and the truths are…hard to hear for everyone. But especially her.”

“I don’t know how to help, and it’s pissing me off,” Johannes tells his king, his expression shifting from aggravated to one of deep sadness. Jonas reaches out and grabs his wolf, hugging him tightly.

You let yourself float back to your body, and by the time you open your eyes Papa is gone, and Henrik is there. You gasp and reach for him, but then pull back, tears splashing down your face. “I’m s-so sorry…”

“Thank you, my love. I know that you are…it’s good to hear it though.”

“I never meant to hurt you,” you continue.

“I know, darling.” He reaches for you but you pull back. “What’s the matter?” he asks, bewildered.

“I…I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t touch you.”

Henrik frowns at you, and then strips. You protest, tears still slipping down your face, as he gets in the tub with you and pulls you onto his lap. He wraps his arms around you tightly, even as you try to get away. “My darling. It was an accident. I know you would never do that intentionally.”

You tug and push and pull, splashing the bathwater everywhere, but you’re no match for Henrik’s strength. He holds you so tightly, you finally give up, lie limp in his arms, crying into his chest. “How? How do you not hate me? How do you still want to touch me?”

You feel him smile faintly into your hair. “My darling goddess, if I hated everyone who made a mistake, I would have to hate everyone on the planet. You were lost in your power—I’ve made mistakes like that too.”

You look up at him in surprise. “You have?”

“Of course. Shapeshifter children must learn quickly how to control their animal…because if they don’t, it will control them. When I was a pup, I bit my mother in anger more than once. Then there was the time I got into it with my father…” and he tells you more stories, his voice soft and soothing. You lay your head on his chest, memorizing the beat of his heart, listening to his tales, and almost feeling like yourself again.

“…and if you ask anyone here, I’m sure they have similar stories,” he says gently, stroking your hair. “You haven’t even been training for a year yet, my darling…There’s going to be a few bumps here and there, and we all understand that. You are not a horrible person.”

“Are you sure?” you ask.

“The surest I’ve ever been,” he responds with a chuckle.

“I don’t want to make a mistake like that again though,” you mumble. “I can’t bear it.”

“Then you must be more aware of yourself. You must set yourself limits. If you are exhausted from working, don’t have an orgy,” he replies, laughter in his voice, and you blush darkly.

“Well…when you say it like that, it sounds obvious,” you say sheepishly.

He laughs, nuzzling his forehead against yours. “I mean, it is obvious, my silly love.” 

You flush and grumble, but you can’t be mad at him. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll do better, Henrik, I promise. Thank you.” You kiss his cheek, then swallow. “So then…then today…with Papa…”

“You must let him do his job,” Henrik says gently. “I know it hasn’t come up yet, but…you knew what his work for the church entails.”

“Well… well… yes and no.” You frown. “I guess I didn’t really think it all through. And now that I am … I just… it’s a lot. I guess I can deal with the idea of it … but I don’t know if I can watch him…with another…” Tears well up again. “Just thinking about it upsets me. How do all of you do it?”

He hums in thought, relaxing more against the back of the tub. “Well…I suppose I can’t speak for everyone...but there are several thoughts that I, at least, keep in mind. The first: at the end of the day, you come back to us. You fall asleep in our arms. You trust us to keep you safe. That’s more important than sex. Second, you are a very very sexual person. Especially as you grow into your power. You need more than just one person can give you, and Papa is the same way. He’s got you and Johannes and…” He grins faintly. “Whatever is going on with the king. So he knows better than the rest of us what it’s like to need more than one person. And third,” he smiles. “We all like seeing you have pleasure. Even if it’s not by our hand, to know that you feel good in the moment? Seeing you happy makes us happy, no matter how you got there.”

You sigh heavily. “Y’all are much wiser and stronger than me.”

Henrik chuckles. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. I think you’ll surprise yourself, actually.”

“How do you mean?”

Henrik lifts your head up so he can look you in the eye. “You like to watch. Don’t deny it, I’ve seen you get off on Papa and Johannes, on Papa and Beta…Beta and Earth...” You squirm a little. “Mm-hmm. See? It might feel….uncomfortable at first, but you may like what you see.”

You bite your lip, thinking about it. “I…I did really like…watching Papa at the concerts…w-when he’d kiss someone’s hand during ‘Cirice.’ Watching that girl or guy fall apart after was...well, it was almost as exciting to see as it was to experience it yourself...”

Henrik nods. “It was, wasn’t it? He has a way with people, of seduction that I’ve never seen before. And watching today will be fun. Did they tell you who they’re asking?” You shake your head. “Water’s Casey.”

Your stomach drops. Of all the sisters who are here, why does it have to be Casey? A sense of betrayal tries to slide into you. “I…I honestly don’t know if I can do this, Henrik.”

Henrik blinks at you. “Why do you look like you’re going to throw up? I would have thought that would put you at ease.”

You stare at him. “Why would that put me at ease?”

“Because you know her? And you like her? And she’s in love with Water, not your Papa. She’s not a threat to your relationship, not that Papa would let anything happen to it anyway.”

He has a point. You sit up, your head spinning. “I guess… I don’t know what to think anymore. Too much to think about, and it isn’t even noon.” You gaze at him. “But you…me…we are ok?”

Henrik smiles and cups your cheek, leaning forward and giving you one of the sweetest kisses of your life. “We are more than okay. I love you, my darling. Always.” Your eyes well with tears, and you cry quietly into his neck, with relief and a hundred other emotions that you can’t even name.

Eventually you both are out of the tub and dressed, and he gives you one more sweet kiss before he leaves. And, alone, you find your head spinning again, full of contradictory feelings about the upcoming ritual. You head for the door, not sure where you’re headed but knowing you can’t stay there,

Papa is sitting at his desk, and Water and Casey are there. You pause, looking at them, and Casey brightens up and comes over. “Hey! It’s so good to see you! You did so good yesterday, I know you were nervous!”

“Thanks,” you say, and you smile, but you know it’s a little forced. 

Casey’s smile falters. “What’s wrong?” she asks, and you realize that it wouldn’t occur to her that you might not be quite onboard with everything that’s about to happen.

You give her another little smile, this one more genuine. “I’ll explain in a minute. But...Water?” He smiles gently to you. “Could I talk with you privately?” 

“Of course,” he replies softly, and he walks with you out onto the balcony. 

You turn to him, taking a deep breath as you clasp your hands together. “Water, I’m so, so sorry about what happened last night. I didn’t mean--”

“Hey.” You blink in surprise as you look up at the ghoul, and he looks serious as he takes your hands. “You apologized, and you know what happened was wrong. I understand about being lost in your energy.” He presses his lips to your knuckles, and you stare at him in surprise as he hasn’t lost the seriousness of his gaze. “But...but you cannot let that happen again. To be honest I’m surprised that Lord Satan hasn’t said anything to you. Forcing anyone is a sin in Their eyes.” 

You wince, eyes filling with tears once more. “I know. And I almost wish They would yell at me or something. It won’t happen again, I’m going to be much more diligent in taking care of myself so that I don’t lose control again. I’m so sorry, Water, I’m so sorry!” 

He finally softens, and he pulls you into his arms, stroking your hair softly. “I forgive you.” He holds you until your shoulders stop shaking, and then he beams to you, as if none of that ever happened. “I love you.” 

You laugh, a little wetly. “Sometimes I don’t see how. But I’m so happy you do. I love you too.” You look into his eyes, but can find no trace of anger. “You’re...we’re okay though, right?”

“Of course. You apologized and are taking steps to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He boops your nose. “We’re all good.” 

You heave a sigh of relief. “Thank Satan...I was so worried that you’d hate me.” 

“Never!” he gasps, and swoops you into his arms, spinning you in circles back into the room and getting tangled in the long, gauzy curtains.

Papa looks up at yours and Water’s laughter as you try to get out of the curtains’ clutches, and he chuckles. “Is everything all right now?”

You nod as Water unwraps fabric from around your leg. “We’re fine. Papa, do you need my help with anything?”

“If you are up to helping, then yes, there are some things that you could do as Imperator,” he replies, hesitating. “Personally I think that you should rest more.”

Casey is looking back and forth at everyone in confusion. Then, to your surprise, she puts her hands on her hips and adopts the most stern expression you’ve seen since your second foster mother. “Okay, obviously something is going on, or was. And you did say you’d explain. So, what happened?”

Water quickly scuttles over. “Casey, maybe—”

Casey snorts. “Maybe nothing. There’s a problem, it was written all over her face just minutes ago, Water! I’m not doing another thing until I find out what’s wrong!”

You swallow and, haltingly, tell her what happened last night. Casey listens, nodding along and making encouraging sounds when you falter, before sighing. “Well, I can certainly see why your head is all foggy. But everything that Henrik told you is true—you haven’t seen the way that Papa looks at you and Johannes when you’re not looking. You two are his world. Performing his duty to the church is something he keeps entirely separate from your relationship. It’s not the same thing at all.”

Your smile is much less forced this time, for all that it is faint. “So I keep being told,” you say. “And I understand that, in my head…”

Casey nods vigorously. “Of course, this is just like how upset you were when you found out about me and Water. You know what this is?” she says, as she takes your hands. “It’s culture shock. You weren’t raised in the church, at all. Not like me. My parents were siblings of sin, their parents were siblings of sin … And everyone,” here she looks over her shoulder at Water and Papa, who looks a little sheepish, “has to remember that.”

She looks back at you and cocks her head. “When you were fucking all of Copia’s ghouls, and Copia himself, did you think that you wouldn’t come back to your husbands, your wolves, your loves?” You gasp and shake your head vigorously. “Then why would you think that Papa, _your_ Papa, would not come back to you?”

“…” You want to be mad at her for the question, but you know she’s only speaking the truth. “…because no one else ever has,” you whisper, and she nods and hugs you tight.

“That’s not going to happen this time,” she whispers.

“Promise?” you whisper back.

“I promise so hard. Just wait until you see,” she whispers again, and the two of you hug while you shed a few more tears.

“Thank you,” you finally say.

“Of course, any time.” Casey rubs your back before straightening and looking at you with a twinkle in her eye. “And I’ll admit, I have a bit of a selfish motivation anyway …”

“What is that?” you ask, not sure if you want to know.

“I’ve been wanting to show myself off to you for ages,” she whispers. “If this is my only chance, I want it.” She winks at you.

Your eyes widen and you turn crimson. “W-Wait, what?”

Water bursts out laughing, leaning against the desk, and even Papa turns away, trying not to laugh at the look on your face.

“You heard me,” she chirps, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. “You’re extremely attractive, and super nice, and…” she grins, “I’d like to get to know you better.”

“I… I…” You are so flustered, you can’t even think straight. “How about we talk about that later?”

Casey giggles. “Whenever you’re ready!” She kisses your cheek and you, still surprised, kiss hers in return.

Papa stands up, chuckling. “Why don’t we go to the church and get things ready?” You nod, and he takes your hand and kisses it. “Can you see around the pain now, my love?”

“I think…I think I’m starting to,” you say.

He smiles. “Good. I’ve been worried about this all day.” His arms wrap around your waist. “I hope you know…well, actually, you really don’t know how much I love you. I would move mountains, conquer nations for you. Perhaps not this one, but still.”

“I don’t need mountains or nations, Papa. I just need you.”

He cups your cheek and kisses you gently. “You will always have me, my love. Always.”

Your eyes well up with tears, and you hug him tightly. “I’m so sorry I was so stupid this morning,” you whimper.

“You are not stupid. Not this morning, not now, and, I suspect, not really ever.” He kisses you again. “Now, let’s go to the church. There’s much to do, and, apparently, much for you to see.”

You flush red again, and Papa laughs as he tucks your hand into his arm. “Johannes will be happy. He mentioned this morning while you slept that he was upset he missed you with the ghoulettes.”

“Oh, um, well...t-they did say that for a beginner I was...really good,” you admit, and Casey’s eyes light up.

You flush even darker as Papa’s eyebrow rises practically to his hairline. “Did they indeed. Well, now I’m upset that I missed you with the ghoulettes, my love.” He smirks, and you feel your blush spreading.

“Didn’t you say we needed to get to the church, Papa?” you say.

He laughs darkly. “We do indeed.” Everyone heads out, and Beta detaches from the wall next to your door, falling into place by your side.

“Hey, love,” you say with a smile, and he swoops in and kisses you softly.

“Are you ok, girlie?” he asks, his voice unusually quiet for him.

“Gettin’ there, my clown, definitely gettin’ there.”

He grabs you up in a huge hug. “Good, that’s so good.” He lays his head on yours for a second and squeezes you tight.

Papa chuckles. “Carry her if you want, Beta, but we must be going.”

Beta blinks at Papa, then grins and shifts you bridal style into his arms. “H-Hey, I can walk!” you protest, and Beta laughs.

“I know you can. But you don’t have to right now.”

You shake your head then bury it in his chest as he carries you to the waiting car, Casey teasing Water as they follow you. “You never carry me anywhere, Water, it just doesn’t seem fair!”

Water laughs and swoops her up over his shoulder. “There, how about that?”

She squeals and flails, playfully beating her fists against his back. “You barbarian! Not like this!” You can’t help but laugh, they really are adorable together.

In no time, the car arrives at the church, and you are swept into preparations for the consecration. There’s little time for chitchat, although your ghouls show up at one point or another to check in and make sure you are all right.

You reassure them that everything is good, and indeed the more that you work the better you feel. Everything is very by the books about all of this, and you find yourself almost looking forward to tonight, wanting to give the church the best ritual that you can.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is time to confess...

About an hour before you are supposed to be in the great hall, you stand and stretch, and gaze out the window to watch dusk move across the land. Struck anew by the beauty of your adopted homeland, you are watching the shadowplay when a dignified “ahem” startles you.

“You shouldn’t be so unaware of who comes up behind you, Imperator,” Damiano scolds as he strides in. “I could have been anyone.”

You frown. “Within the walls of our church? And besides, Beta’s here.” The clown salutes Damiano...with his middle finger.

“It is best to be prepared,” he answers, pointedly ignoring Beta, then watches you closely. “Are you prepared for this evening?”

You look back out the window, smiling as you see the last few rays of sun disappearing behind the trees. “I am, yes.”

He blinks at you, narrowing his eyes as he really studies you. Then he huffs and nods. “So you are. I am…proud of you, of how far you’ve come into your role.”

You blink. Outright praise from Damiano is not something you’re used to. “Thank you.” You straighten your ritual dress and fidget a bit. “Do I look…official enough?”

A ghost of a smile crosses his face. “You do. Although one can never look too official, in my opinion.” You laugh softly. “I would be…honored to escort you to the hall, if it please you.”

You smile to him and make a perfect curtsy. “I would be honored to accept.” He smirks and sweeps an elegant bow, and then offers you his arm.

The Great Hall is…surprisingly quiet. And the quiet is solemn, and filled with expectancy. You take your place next to the confessional—you do not have a speaking role in this tonight; that is Papa’s job.

An acolyte lights the dozens of black candles and incense cones that are placed throughout, and you inhale deeply, the familiar scent putting you into a different headspace. You watch as the congregation enters, in small quiet groups of two or three. Everyone wears their formal ritual dress, and they take their places, heads bowed, silent prayers on their lips, filling their lungs with the incense-infused air. You feel…connected to everyone in a way you’re not quite used to.

You close your eyes and let your energy sink into the floor, and you gasp as you see soft tendrils of sparkling energy connecting everyone in the hall. Or at least, the energy is working on it. You see it, slowly snaking its way through the seated Sisters and Brothers, and those working on coming into the hall. When it touches someone new they light up, and you watch their whole countenance relax.

*Beautiful, isn’t it?* you hear Satan purr in your mind.

*So beautiful I could cry,* you return.

A hum rolls through you, smooth as silk and ten times more sinful. *My exact thought when I look at you.* And you are suddenly able to see yourself as They see you, for just a second. *That’s right,* Satan hums. *You glow.*

You gape, just a little, as they laugh softly in your mind. *You still have much to learn, my dearest treat. But you’re getting there. Enjoy the ritual—I know I will.* And their presence fades, leaving you…a little overwhelmed.

You keep your energy grounded to the church and open your eyes. Your vision is swimmy; everything and everyone has a shimmer of gold over it, and as everyone arrives the entire hall sparkles. If you weren’t grounded, you’re sure you would be faint. The main doors open and Papa, his papal robes gleaming in your shimmered sight, slowly enters and glides down the aisle.

He has a solemn look on his face as he walks, grace incarnate, and when he meets your eyes the white flashes brightly. But then he gives you the ghost of a wink, and you have to fight not to smile. He makes his way to the lectern, and absolute silence reigns over the hall as he looks over the congregation.

“My Brothers and Sisters of Sin,” he intones, his voice loud and still sounding as if he speaks directly to you, “may the dark glory of Satan shine upon and within you all. Nema.”

“Nema,” the assembled respond.

He speaks for a few minutes about the history and purpose of confession, its place in the sacraments of the church, its necessity for the sisters and brothers. “Because of this, consecration of the confessional is of utmost importance, and all must witness it so that you may rest assured that each confession is pure in its unholiness.”

Your heart pounds as he moves over to the confessional, but you will yourself to be calm. You stand, holding the small bottle of unholy oil as you approach Casey, clad only in a black robe, who has been praying the entire time since you’ve arrived at the church. She smiles up to you as you draw a grucifix on her forehead in oil, and you smile faintly back, before you help her up. Slowly, solemnly, she walks to the confessional, both doors remaining open to the viewers.

Casey enters the confessional and kneels, carefully folding her hands in front of her. As she does so, you turn to Papa and draw another grucifix on his head on oil. No wink this time—he is all seriousness as he looks at you, and you find it hard to breathe. Then he enters his side of the confessional and arranges himself on the seat. Only a curtain separates him and Casey. “Child of Satan, why are you here?” he intones.

“I come to bare myself before my dark lord,” Casey answers.

“Then do so.”

She slips off her robe, which Water, attending, takes. He bows out of the confessional, leaving Casey bare.

“You have bared your body,” Papa says, “now bare your soul.”

“Three days ago I had unkind thoughts about my body,” she says, clear enough that everyone could hear. “Ten days ago I lied to a sister whomI have a problem with when she asked me if I was okay. I told her yes.”

“Anything else?” Papa asks sternly.

She nods. “Yes. I have slut-shamed others. I have slut-shamed myself.” Her voice shakes a little, and you realize that these lines, however scripted, are actually her true confession. “I have put others’ wants before my needs. I have not given myself what I want. I have not loved myself the way Satan wants me to.”

“My child, these are grave sins indeed. You must atone. Come closer, and kneel at my feet.” Casey reaches forward and pulls the separation curtain aside. Papa stares down at her as she shuffles forward, until she sits between his knees. “You know what our lord needs. Suck me, until I say to stop.”

Her hands tremble just a bit as she reaches for his chasuble and parts it, then moves aside his other raiment to bare his cock, half hard. She takes him in her hands and in her mouth. You expect to feel jealousy, anger, sadness, envy, hurt … but none of those emotions rise up. The words of her confession moved you nearly to tears…so much of what she said rang true for you…and now you are hypnotized by Casey’s movements as she takes the atonement that Papa offers. You realize on another level that you and everyone else there are vicariously confessing and atoning through Casey … it is sublime.

Papa rests his hand on Casey’s head, closes his eyes and begins murmuring. The forms and lines of Casey’s body begin to faintly glow red, and she gasps into his cock. You let your energy sink into the floor again, and you just barely stifle a gasp as you see Satan floating behind Casey, their tail pressing slowly in and out of her cunt.

You watch, entranced, as Casey takes everything she is being given. She grunts, short muffled sounds that make your core clench, as the congregation begins to quietly chant in Latin.

Papa continues his own prayers as Casey becomes more and more enthusiastic on his cock. The sight is so hot, and Satan grins to you their tail speeds up. You feel your clit throb, and you try not to squirm in place.

Papa finishes his prayers as his hands grip Casey’s head more firmly. “It’s time for you to release your sins, Child of Satan. Release your sins so they trouble you no more.” Timing it perfectly, Papa pulls Casey off his cock just as her orgasm explodes, and she screams as Satan’s tail plunges in and out of her cunt. You feel yourself gush a little as your clit pulses again.

She writhes against Papa, her essence dropping all over the floor as she comes and comes, and though Water longs to groan and help his love through it, he stays silently where he is. Papa holds eye contact with Casey as he jerks himself off, and he gasps as his own orgasm hits. He makes a point to splatter some of his cum over the grucifix on her forehead, but the rest he lets fall wherever he pleases: her face, her breasts, onto her tongue. She finally comes down, Satan’s tail withdrawing from her pussy. “Ave Satanas!” Papa cries, a little breathlessly.

“Ave Satanas!” the congregation replies.

Papa cups Casey’s face as he stares at her. Her gaze is glassy and far off. “Child of Satan, go and sin no more. Enjoy that which Satan has blessed you with.” Slowly he pulls her closer, then leans in and kisses her forehead, then the valley between her breasts, her right breast, a spot right above her navel, then her left breast, and finally, he kisses her firmly on her mouth. Dazedly, she does the same to him in turn before she kisses the head of his cock and finally his mouth. The fivefold kiss and the seal of the grucifix, you think, squirming with heat, remembering Damiano’s explanation, but it looks much different -- and more sensual -- when performed at the end of a ritual. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Casey whispers, and then Papa beckons, and you and Water flank her and help her stand, displaying her first to the congregation, who chorus, “Nema!” Then Water lifts her into his arms and carries her off to a small room off the main hall.

Papa stands, letting his chasuble fall back down to cover his softening cock. “My Sisters and Brothers.” He finally lets his trademark smirk lift his lips. “You are expected to have a raucous night. In Satan’s name, you are dismissed!”

Another rousing chorus of “Nema!” echoes around the room, and you smile as the congregation sheds its formal air, and chatter and laughter begin to rise up. Wine is brought in, and glasses are passed around. You turn to put the unholy oil safely away in the chest it’s kept in, amazed at the simplicity but depth of the consecration.

Papa swoops over to you, kissing you deeply, and you giggle as he dips you. “So, my wife, what do you think of your first ritual?” he purrs.

“That went a lot better than I thought it would,” you say happily, and he beams to you, kissing you again.

“It went very well, and the confessional is giving off a lovely vibe now,” he says before he nuzzles your neck. And he’s right—you can feel the new energy flowing through the structure. “Are you up for some wine and a little meet and greet before we go home?” he asks. “We should be a little social before I take you home to our wolf.”

You nod to him, smiling. “Yes, my love. After today, some wine sounds lovely.” You get glasses and mingle with everyone, and you have an amazing time getting to know your congregation better.

As things start to move toward raucous, Water comes up behind you and gives you a hug. “Thank you for doing such a wonderful job tonight, my love,” he says.

You laugh. “I didn’t do much, honestly.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he replies before he kisses you.

“Goof. Where’s Casey? Is she ok?”

“She’s fine, she’s in her room, but she’s a little…overstimulated, let’s say.” Water grins. “I’m going to stay here with her tonight.”

Papa smirks. “This shocks no one, my friend.”

You smile. “Tell her that I said thank you. And…” You blush darkly. “M-Maybe another night, we could um…” You try to get the rest of the words out, and fail.

Water laughs softly and pats your arm. “I understand. And I’ll tell her.” He kisses you, then blinks out of the hall.

“He’s about to have quite the evening,” Papa chuckles as he swoops you into his arms. At your questioning look, he says, “Our Casey has quite a bit of ritual energy to work off. That’s why I didn’t want you to be the recipient. You need to take it easy tonight. Maybe just three or four of us instead of the whole gang.”

You laugh out loud. “Three or four is taking it easy? That’s not something you hear every day!”

He spins you around then stops, and you feel like you’re drowning in his gaze. “I don’t know about you, but I feel we’ve been social enough.”

You nod eagerly, and then you find yourself surrounded by the rest of the ghouls, who blink you back to the blue room. You gasp in surprise as you find the room candle-lit, and there’s a dinner laid out, and a bouquet of roses on the table.

“What’s all this for?” you whisper, and you can feel the tears starting.

“To celebrate your first ritual as Imperator of course, what else would it be for, silly goose,” Fire says as he drops a kiss on your nose. “It certainly wouldn’t be because we love you and want to spoil you.”

“Tonight is all about you relaxing,” Jonas says, smoothing his hands over your shoulders. “No sex. You get dinner and dessert and a massage from head to toe.”

“With the possible exception of no sex, that sounds absolutely amazing,” you say, letting his touch soothe you. “You all spoil me, even when I don’t really deserve it.”

Johannes steps up to your front, cupping his hands around your jaw and tilting your head back. He examines you, looking at your open expression. “You look okay.”

Your smile is soft. “I feel okay too. Better than I did, at any rate.”

He sighs, and pulls you close to him. “Oh sweetness, there isn’t anything in this world I wouldn’t do for you. You know that, right?”

“I do know. Thank you for trying to talk some sense into me.” He chuckles and tucks your head under his chin, closing his eyes and enjoying you in his arms.

“Well, fuck knows it’s a struggle sometimes,” he teases.

“Yes, it’s a struggle some of us who have known you all our lives are familiar with,” Jonas says dryly before wrapping his arms around both you and Johannes, and the look on his face makes Papa stop and watch him for a minute.

It’s so fond and tender as he presses a kiss to the top of your head. Papa wishes the king would look at him like that. The dark pope puts it out of his head for now, and instead gently plucks you from their grasp. “Come, come. Our love needs to eat.”

Papa is focused on you … so focused he doesn’t see the king’s soft gaze slide from you …. to him. Johannes notices though…and he nudges his king. “You know, you could actually say something to him.”

Jonas doesn’t answer right away, then finally looks at Johannes. “Ah. Well. I don’t--”

“Christ, don’t lie. Yours stink.”

Jonas stares at his friend, affronted. “They do not.”

“Ugh, they do too. Like rotten fucking eggs.” Jonas scowls and huffs, smacking the wolf gently upside the head as you giggle in the dark pope’s arms. They insist on feeding you, you planted firmly in Papa’s lap, the ghouls and wolves sitting around the table, talking happily. They explain how the ritual went and what goes into it.

“That sounds…” Tim looks at John, who shakes his head. “Ahhh, can we say that a religious ceremony sounds kind of fucking hot? Or is that like sacrilege or something?”

Papa laughs. “It would be sacrilege if you were talking about regular Catholicism, my friend. Not with our Clergy—part of the purpose is for it to be hot.”

Tim sighs in relief. “Oh, that’s good. Because that sounds really fucking hot.”

“Fuck yeah it does,” John says. “But, wait...” His icy eyes flick between you and Papa. “I thought Miss Casey was supposed to actually get fucked by you. That didn’t happen?”

“Ah, well, orally sure,” Papa replies, hand absently playing in your hair. “But Lord Satan took care of the actual copulation. To be honest, other than the ritualistic words and some sort of sexual act happening, a lot of it is done on the fly. She could have fucked me, and had Satan take her mouth or ass--but it didn’t work out like that.” He shrugs and flicks his hand dismissively. 

Henrik smiles as he turns to you. “So, my love, was I right?” At your confused look, he adds, “About how you reacted. Was I right?”

“Oohhhhh,” you sigh, leaning back against Papa and squirming a little. “Yeah. You were definitely not wrong.”

He chuckles, then smiles to you. “I’m just glad that you’re feeling better. We all hate it when you’re upset.”

There’s nods and murmurs of agreement, and Papa presses a soft kiss to the shell of your ear. “I love you, my wife,” he whispers.

You nuzzle at his cheek as you whisper it back, but then you turn to Henrik. “What about you? Are you okay?”

Henrik looks uncomfortable. “If I’m honest...I am still a little shaken. But I’m not angry with you.” He reaches out to cup your cheek softly. “Lessons were learned. And I hope that you’ll be more careful with yourself.” You nod emphatically, and he smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you murmur, and then you look around the table. “I love each one of you, so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll never find out,” Johannes says gruffly, offering you another bite of steak. You take it, chewing as you gaze at him, glad that he seems to have calmed since your tiff that morning, for the most part.

Jonas clears his throat. “There may be a way that none of us ever need to find out.”

Johannes’s head snaps up. “You mean…?”

“I do.”

The rest of the wolves turn serious in an instant, and Johannes jumps up and starts pacing. You and the ghouls look at each other and Papa, unsettled by the mood swing. “What are you talking about, Jonas?” Papa asks, his gaze laser-focused.

“Myself and my inner circle are, in a sense, immortal.” Your jaw drops. “We die, but we come back within twenty-four hours. At first that was only me, but I found a ritual, old magic, and bestowed that gift on my closest friends. We could…do that for you as well, my flower.”

“I … I…” your incredulous stare moves from wolf to wolf. “How old ARE you?”

John practically barks out a laugh. “THAT’S the first question you ask? Oh babygirl, you’re killin’ me.”

“I mean, I have several dozen questions, but yes, that’s the one I can wrap my head around right now!” you splutter, and they can’t help it, they all burst out laughing. Papa chuckles into your hair, not nearly as fazed.

“Honestly?” Tim says, leaning back in his chair, “I know I’ve stopped keeping track. What’s age matter after a few dozen decades?” The other wolves chuckle.

Aether stares at Jonas in academic wonder. “Fascinating. So you weren’t just being dramatic when you said the angel controlled you for decades.”

Jonas laughs softly. “I’m afraid not. I suppose that’s one of the downsides to being immortal.”

“Well, that sort of situation isn’t exactly common,” Air murmurs, fingers tapping on the arm of his chair.

“You ghouls aren’t exactly mortal yourselves, are you?” Henrik asks.

“Well, no,” Air replies. “But we’re demons. That’s a little different.” He looks at Jonas. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“It isn’t something we advertise, for many reasons.” Jonas steeples his fingers at his chin. “But I’ve been thinking about performing the ritual on her for a while now. Perhaps it is selfish to do so. And you don’t have to say yes,” he says to you. “I… we would understand. Immortality isn’t… well. It isn’t easy outliving everyone around you.”

You bite your lip. “Well…I’ve been…thinking about it a little. Ever since Special brought it up on the flight home. I think--" 

"Wait," Johannes interrupts, frowning faintly and coming back to sit down, eyes intent on you. "Why would Special bring up you dying?"

"Oh, because when he took me to Hell, Satan introduced me to the ghoul kits, and ohmygods they are so cute and I love playing with them so much! So Special said--" 

"Wait." Johannes exchanges a quick glance with Papa, then looks back at you, his frown more pronounced. "You were in Hell?" 

You pause, suddenly realizing this might not have been your best idea. "Umm. Well...because..."

Aether sighs softly, propping his chin on his fist. "You may as well just tell them. It was bound to come out sooner or later." 

You swallow hard and nod to the ghoul before turning back to your husbands. "You have to promise me that you won't freak out." 

"You know I can't--" 

"Promise, or I won't say another word about it," you say firmly.

Johannes's growl is low and dark, but Papa strokes his hair. "Go ahead, my love, we will keep our freak in as much as we can." 

You take a deep breath, watching Johannes with a nervous beat in your throat. "Wellll.... Copia...." Johannes's growl ramps up a bit. "Copia didn't...ah...react the best to my nature and he...ah...well... hetriedtoforcemetostaywithhimandSpecialtookmetoHelluntilCopiastoppedbeingaffected. So!" You clap your hands once. "So Special said--" 

"He. Did. WHAT."

Johannes goes to jump up, but Jonas is there behind him suddenly with his hands firmly on his shoulders, keeping him seated. "And then what?" 

"NO we are NOT going to just FUCKING ignore this!" Johannes roars, struggling to stand. "He tried to FORCE you--" 

"So Special said that when I...when I die my soul will be in Hell with Satan--" 

"STOP IGNORING ME, DAMMIT!"

Your temper suddenly rages through you. "I'll fucking ignore you til you calm the fuck down and talk to me like a reasonable person and not a fucking wolf gone mad, how about that?" Everyone stares at you in surprise, and you flush, rubbing your temples. "I am. So tired of being treated like a child who doesn't know what they do. I have already forgiven Copia for what he did--how could I not, when it's my own nature that made him do it?" You look to Johannes, who's not looking at you. "I'm sorry for yelling. But, you know, sometimes I do know what I'm doing."

Jonas leans down, whispering into Johannes's ear, so fast and hushed that it just sounds like hissing to you. Papa presses his forehead against your shoulder. "Dear Satan what the fuck was Copia thinking?" he mutters as he holds you.

"He wasn't," you murmur back. "He wasn't thinking, because of me. That's why I'm not mad at him." You look around the table. "And none of you should be either. He didn't hurt me, he just hurt himself. That's enough punishment."

Jonas finally straightens, his hands still clamped on Johannes's shoulders. "You know I'm right, wolf, even if you don't want to admit it." Johannes closes his eyes; he looks like a man trying not to explode into a thousand bits.

You look over to Johannes, and you take his hand. His eyes flash to yours, your gaze pleading. "My love, my husband, please. It's done. Let it go."

He takes several slow, deep breaths as his gaze roams over you. Finally, he settles on your face. "For you. And only for you. I'll let it go." He leans over and kisses you hard. "That fucking rat bastard asshole has no idea how lucky he is that I love you more than I hate him."

You beam to him and kiss him hard. "Thank you, my love, my husband. This means so much to me." He grumbles faintly, but he doesn't let go of your hand, and the tension in the room dissipates. "Okay, so. Special had brought up what my role would, or could, be when...or if I die and go to Hell. So...Would I really need to be immortal? If I'm still myself?"

“But…you would still die, my flower. You wouldn’t be able to…to live here with us anymore. We’d have to go to Hell to see you.”

“And that’s not a trip any of us can make every day,” Fire says softly. “It’s not like commuting to work, love.”

“Oh.” You bite your lip again.

Papa rubs your arms. “It’s all right, my wife.”

Jonas rubs his chin as he looks at Papa. “You know, her being immortal would protect her against the angels.”

Papa frowns at the king. “Or perhaps make her a larger target. She was possessed once already, it could happen again.”

Jonas frowns. “She will be too strong for them to possess. Her powers all come from her mind, Dante. If she is possessed like I was, she will still have her mind. She can fight back.”

“I do not like the idea of leaving her open to a possible possession, regardless of the strength of her mind,” Papa insists. “Look what happened to you, Jonas.”

“And I don’t like the thought of her facing an angel attack knowing she could be killed. She is physically vulnerable, Dante.”

“We can all protect her--”

“But what if we aren’t--”

“Hey!” you raise your voice a little, and they stop arguing, a little surprised. “Isn’t this my decision?”

They both blink a little, then look sheepish. “Well, yes, of course,” Jonas says, trying not to splutter.

“Yes, my love, of course it’s your decision,” Papa soothes, pulling you into his arms and stroking your hair. “I am sorry. We both feel…strongly about this, I suppose.”

You sigh as you lean in to his embrace. “I don’t… I’m not sure.”

Johannes folds your hands in between his and gently squeezes. “You don’t have to decide this minute. Does she?” He looks over to Jonas.

“No, not this minute. But soon. The ritual must be done on a full moon, and that’s coming up here in a couple of days.”

You nod, slowly. “I’ll…let you know what I decide tomorrow night. Is that okay?”

Jonas nods. “Of course, my flower.” He kisses your forehead softly as Papa holds up another bite of dinner for you. You mull it over as Papa and Jonas talk about mass that coming weekend. Immortal? You could be with your loves forever…but you’d have to watch any mortal friends you make die…

Sunk deep in your thoughts, you are startled when Johannes pulls you to your feet. “You’re thinking far too hard, sweetness, when you’re supposed to be relaxing. My king, didn’t you say something about a massage?”

Jonas grins. “I did indeed.” He helps you up and leads you to where they have set up a massage table. They help you to undress and lay you down, and Fire and Tim pick up some acoustic guitars, playing softly. More candles are lit, filling the room with soft light and a wonderful smell, and you sigh happily, relaxing already.

There are warm, calloused, soothing hands on your back, your shoulders, your arms and legs, even your hands and feet. You don’t even try to figure out who is where, you just sink into the warmth and care, overwhelmed by emotion and on the brink of tears.

You try to think about what Jonas said. You’re mortal. You will die someday and leave your loves behind. Tears drip onto the floor at the thought, even though you know you’ll be safe and happy in Hell. You smile ruefully. You know your answer already.

After what seems like hours, when you feel boneless and unable to move on your own, you whimper a little as Johannes gathers you up and carries you to bed. “Stay,” you whisper. “I want…all of you…stay with me.”

“No one’s going anywhere, sweetness,” he whispers back, nuzzling behind your ear. “I promise.” They all gather around you, Papa and Johannes on either side of you, giving you sleepy, soft kisses. You sigh happily, feeling Earth nuzzling a thigh and Fire kissing your opposite calf muscle.

You slide into sleep before you can even tell them you love them, the words on your lips but not quick enough to beat the pull into slumber. “Ah, my love, we know,” Papa murmurs in your ear as his hand strokes first you, then Johannes.

Johannes smiles to Papa, but then Papa frowns at him. “When were you going to tell me you are immortal?” Papa whispers, sounding offended. “That is a bit of an important detail.”

The wolf, to his credit, looks sheepish. “Honestly I’m so used to it now that I don’t usually think about it.”

“…so how old are you?”

“You really want to know?” Johannes seems…unnerved.

“Of course I do, my wolf. Don’t you want to tell me?”

Johannes tries to avoid Papa’s gaze. “I… maybe you’ll feel differently about me if you know how old I really am.”

Papa raises an eyebrow. “My love, I regularly consort with demons. I myself am half demon. One of my best friends is Satan. Why would your age make me feel differently about you?”

Johannes pauses. “…okay, fair point.” He still takes a deep breath, then says softly, “I’m just over three hundred, as are Henrik, Tim, and John. The king is almost five-fifty.”

“Fascinating.” Papa’s mismatched eyes gleam. “I’ve always wanted an older lover…now I have two.”

“Don’t tease.”

“My wolf, are you embarrassed?” He leans over you, carefully, to not disturb you, and kisses Johannes softly once, twice, three times, soft coaxing kisses. “You are the same wild, gorgeous man you were before I knew your age. If anything, I am even more drawn to you.”

Johannes smiles, and for once it’s soft, unguarded. “Thank you, Dante. I love you.” Then, as Papa’s breath hitches just a little, the wolf’s smile turns into something more familiar and wild. “Does this mean I get to pull age on you, little boy?”

Papa growls softly. “You can try, old man.”

“Watch yourselves,” Jonas rasps, “or I’ll pull age on both of you…whether you like it or not.”

Papa laughs, almost a purr as he retorts, “Is that a promise?”

“Damn right it is,” the king growls back.

“Keep it in your pants,” Fire grumbles. “No sex tonight, remember?”

Jonas grins. “Technically that was for our goddess, not necessarily for everyone…” Fire mumbles something unintelligible, and Jonas’s eyebrow rises as his lips quirk. “And definitely not for ghouls who might be feeling bratty and needy. Know anyone like that….ghoul?”

Fire freezes, then lifts his head from where it rests on your leg. “Maybe.”

Jonas smirks. “Maybe? Perhaps I should take you to my bed, and you can tell me who it is. What do you think, Fire? Should I?” His eyes bore into the ghoul’s gaze, who gulps and fights the urges to both quail and be even brattier.

Bratty wins out. “I wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself, Jonas.”

“I’m not the one who’s about to overexert himself,” Jonas says, his voice sinking into a low growl.

Fire yawns pointedly. “You sure, gramps? Don’t want you to break a hip or anything.” Johannes is trying so hard not to laugh, but Jonas suddenly moves, fisting his hand in the ghoul’s hair and dragging him over to his own bed.

The other ghouls and wolves chuckle and whisper-shout encouragement as Fire hisses and struggles in Jonas’s grip. “So tell me, ghoul, who is feeling bratty and needy this fine evening?” Jonas says cheerfully as he brings Fire to a stop right next to the bed.

“F-Fuck you, my king,” Fire snaps, and Jonas rears back and spanks him hard. Fire moans, then laughs. “Fuck you very much!”

Jonas laughs himself. “A tried-and-true brat. This might take a while.” He pulls the belt out from the ghoul’s pants and lashes Fire’s arms together behind his back. Jonas sits down on the edge of his bed, spreading his thighs a little as he looks Fire over. “Are you going to answer my question, brat?” Fire smirks and sticks his tongue out. Jonas laughs again. “All right, over my knees it is then.” And he tugs on Fire to position him where he wants him.

Fire grins and squirms happily as Jonas yanks the ghoul’s pants down, rubbing a rough hand over the perfect ass on his lap. “Fuck, I’d love to fuck this again…”

“I’m not stopping you,” Fire chirps, and is rewarded with a hard slap.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” the king snarls.

“But you want me to answer your question,” Fire says, squirming some more.

“Are you going to?” Jonas asks. Fire just keeps squirming. “Then no speaking til you answer my question.” He slaps Fire’s ass hard, then chuckles. “Gonna turn your ass red as your name, ghoul.”

Fire opens his mouth, and Jonas slaps a hand over it. “Papa. May I borrow a ball gag please? Apparently this ghoul just won’t shut up.”

Papa chuckles and stands gracefully. “Of course, my friend.”

While Papa searches (“Swear to christ you need to get a bigger damn drawer,” Johannes mutters as he nuzzles in to you), Jonas explores Fire’s ass with his free hand, rubbing each cheek softly, letting his fingers slip into the crack, humming as Fire squirms and struggles, his hard cock pressing into Jonas’s leg.

Papa makes an “ah ha!” of victory as he pulls out a ball gag, and he walks it over, along with a bottle of lube. “Just in case,” he purrs and saunters back over to the bed, where he drapes himself over Johannes.

“My thanks,” Jonas grunts as he roughly puts the gag on Fire. “There. Harder to be bratty with your mouth full.” Fire moans into the gag and moves on Jonas’s lap more, and Jonas growls. “I think that’s enough, ghoul,” he rumbles and his hand comes down on Fire’s ass hard and firm, leaving a red handprint that starts to fade. “I’m going to turn this very handsome ass red and you’re going to take it, no squirming or wiggling or humping my leg. Understood?”

Fire turns his head so he can look Jonas in the eye as best he can, and very pointedly presses his cock into the king’s thigh. Jonas growls, then reaches into his nightstand and grabs a plug. It’s rather large, and Fire’s eyes widen as Jonas begins to slick it up. “You brought this on yourself.”

Jonas spreads Fire’s ass open with one hand and drags the lube-slick plug along his back entrance, up and down, then starts working it in, not too rough but not gentle either. Fire groans around the gag, already starting to drool, as Jonas sets it in and smacks it smartly.

Lightning races up the ghoul’s spine from the smack on the plug, and he makes a very undignified whimpering sound. Jonas laughs and does it again. “You’re going to be begging me to cum once I’m done with you, ghoul.”

Fire tries to speak around the gag but only succeeds in making strangled noise. Jonas shakes his head. “Do you want me to stop, ghoul?” Fire quickly shakes his head no. “All right then. Time to paint this red,” the king says, rubbing one round cheek roughly.

Fire shudders, and he cries out at the first smack, hard and jostling the plug in his ass. “You’re making a mess of my pant leg, Fire. I should make you lick it off.” The bound ghoul whimpers at the thought, then yelps as the second smack hits, and his cock twitches against the king’s leg.

“That’s a nice color,” the king muses after the third and fourth smacks. “A good start, ghoul.” And he settles in to his task, delivering smack after smack, humming and crooning wordlessly as Fire moans and drools.

Johannes snickers next to Papa. “Probably the only time he’ll be quiet!” Papa laughs softly, stroking your hair as you sleep, watching Fire’s ass turn the color of his name.

“You ready to behave, brat?” Jonas snarls, and Fire shudders and nods rapidly. “All right then,” Jonas says, his voice low. “I’m going to help you off my lap. If you want the gag out, you’ll need to show me how much you want me to take it off you.”

Carefully, Jonas gets Fire onto the floor, and the ghoul immediately rushes between the king’s legs. With the gag on, he can’t do anything with his mouth, but he does nuzzle at Jonas’s crotch eagerly, moaning at how hard he finds the older man. Jonas moans, fisting his hand in Fire’s hair and rubbing against the ghoul’s face. “That’s right. You want to please me? You want me to please you, take care of that sloppy cock for you?”

Fire nods, almost frantic, pressing against Jonas as hard as he can, mewling around the gag. Jonas pulls Fire’s head up by the hair, forcing him to look in his eyes. “That can be arranged,” Jonas rumbles, “but first, you must answer my question. Who is bratty and needy tonight? You ready to answer?” Fire nods, sort of; it isn’t easy to do with Jonas’s hand in his hair. “All right, answer me, ghoul. Who is bratty and needy tonight?”

Fire does his best to say “me! It’s me!” around the gag, desperate to come and to please his dominant. “Ohhh, that’s a good boy,” Jonas purrs, and takes the gag off.

“P-Please, sir, please, let me suck you, please make me come,” Fire babbles, arms straining at the belt around his wrists. He could break it easily with his ghoul strength, but where’s the fun in that?

Jonas chuckles. “You are quite the needy ghoul indeed. But I think you might be forgetting something.” At Fire’s panicked look, Jonas says, “Everyone always forgets the gratitude.”

He moves as if he’s going to put the gag back on but Fire quickly gasps, “Thank you, sir, thank you for my punishment. Thank you.”

Jonas grins. “Much better.” And he pushes Fire down to his clothed erection. “Get me out of my pants.”

“But...but sir, my hands…”

“You don’t get your hands.” He smirks. “Use your teeth, ghoul.” 

Fire shudders, then leans forward, taking the leather of Jonas’s belt between his teeth. He pulls the end out of the beltloop, then yanks on it so the prong slips out of the hole. Jonas oofs at the sudden pressure and release, but doesn’t say anything else as the ghoul finishes undoing the belt and starts working on the button to his pants. It’s a little tricky, but Fire’s mouth is certainly talented enough to pull it off...literally. He makes eye contact with the king as he catches the zipper and slowly, slowly pulls it down, before Jonas's hardened length pops out. Fire eagerly laps at Jonas’s tip before swallowing the other man down, moaning around the hard cock in his mouth. His hips squirm, his own cock flushed and leaking, desperate for some kind of contact. Jonas groans loudly, fingers returning to Fire’s hair and tugging gently in encouragement.

“Yes, ghoul, take it all. Your mouth feels so good,” Jonas praises. “Show me how a good ghoul behaves and I’ll take care of your beautiful hard cock, make you cum so hard…” Fire whines and takes the king’s cock all the way to the back of his throat.

In spite of himself, Jonas chokes a little at how good Fire feels. The ghoul still has a little, tiny bit of defiance left in him, and so he meets the king’s eyes and swallows around the cock in his throat. Jonas cries out, one leg doing a little involuntary kick as he struggles not to lose it already.

“Fuck,” Jonas gasps, gripping Fire’s hair tight, “do that again, ghoul.” Fire does as he’s told, and Jonas lets out a rasping shout. “Fuck!” He leans over Fire and reaches between his legs, wrapping a hand around the ghoul’s weeping cock.

Fire cries out as best he can around the cock in his mouth, and he humps desperately against Jonas’s hand, only hanging on by a thread. But then Fire swallows a third time, and Jonas howls in pleasure and spills down his throat, and Fire all but gurgles through the cum filling his mouth as he comes as well, coating the king’s hand thoroughly.

Jonas lets his head rest on Fire’s back, his breathing harsh as he closes his eyes and revels in Fire’s trembles. “Good ghoul. Very good ghoul.”

Fire makes a soft, almost cooing sound as he nuzzles Jonas’s shoulder. And then they both laugh breathlessly as Papa, Johannes, and the other ghouls and wolves applaud quietly from their place on their bed. “Bravo!” Papa says, smirking as he watches Jonas blush darkly.

Both king and ghoul release each other, and Jonas quickly unbuckles the belt restraining Fire’s arms. He kisses the ghoul several times. “You make a wonderful brat, ghoul.”

“Thanks,” Fire says, a little shakily, but his smile is big. “And thank you…I needed that release.”

Jonas smiles back. “I’m glad I could do it for you.” Both men suddenly let out huge yawns, and they both laugh. “I think it’s time for bed, Fire. Come, back to our love.” They help each other up on shaky legs, and they flop back down in the pile of men that surrounds you.

Then, just as quickly, they sit back up. “Your hand…” Fire says at the same time Jonas says, “The plug…” and it takes everything Johannes has to not howl with laughter.

“You two are a mess,” he says, trying to snort quietly.

Everyone is laughing as quietly as they can, making the bed vibrate with the combined suppressed mirth. Jonas gets up and gently pulls the plug out, making Fire gasp, and he heads into the bathroom, trying not to laugh himself.

When he returns, almost everyone is asleep, and he stands at the foot of the bed, gaze roaming over his dearest friends, his lovers, his family….his comfort. He hasn’t had the nightmares in weeks. “My king.” Papa’s soft voice grabs his attention, and his hand patting the bed invitingly makes him smile. “Come rest.” And he does.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a ghoul sees reason...in a way...

You wake up with everyone’s alarm the next day. Your time of sleeping in before training is over. You get a light breakfast after getting dressed, and then you and Papa head to the church with the ghouls. You’d all decided to walk there every morning, to be able to greet the people you see walking and working on the streets. The ghouls wear their masks more out of tradition than rules—the country knows they’re demons.

At the church, you part ways with the ghouls, who all take turns giving you kisses as they head off to their various tasks. When you look up, you see Papa has been pulled away by Damiano, and you shake your head as you hurry up the steps and through the front doors. If they’re going to argue, you’d rather be out of the way, you think as you open the door of your office…

“_Mia stellina_.”

You throw your energy shield up in a heartbeat, and in the next you take it down. “Copia,” you try not to gasp. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

His mouth quirks as he makes one of his half bows. “I am here for my wayward ghoul.”

Before you can say anything or even catch your breath, Special is there. “It’s about damned time, Copia. You were supposed to be here yesterday.”

“There were…other things I needed to take care of.” Copia scowls. “You could have brought him to me.”

“I told you, he’s your responsibility, not mine.”

You yelp as suddenly the ghoul in question leaps onto you, nuzzling and cooing against your cheek. “Yes, hello, Dewdrop, I missed you too.”

Copia is trying not to laugh as the ghoul wraps himself around you. “It seems as though he does not want to leave her. I cannot blame him.” He pauses, then bows to you a little deeper this time. “Please, allow me to apologize again for my behavior at the main church. It was unfair to you, and unbecoming of me.”

“It’s fine, Copia, truly. My…nature overwhelms me at times, it stands to reason that it can wreak havoc on others.” You smile softly, and he can’t help but notice the new sadness behind it, before you ask, “Will you stay? You can see our new church, have a tour of Avatar Country.”

He smiles faintly. “I am staying today as the plane gets refueled. A tour would be lovely, thank you.”

You beam to him even as Dew purrs and chirps into your neck. “No, Dew, you’re not staying here. You’re going back with Copia,” Special sighs.

Dew growls, and lets out a string of angry chirruping. Copia stares at him, startled. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dew, you cannot stay. You must return with me to the church. We’re already behind, and this delay didn’t help matters.” More angry chirruping as Dew lets go of you and advances on Copia. Copia glances at you, then Special, pained glances, as if he wishes he were anywhere but there. “Dewdrop, no one understands more than I do. You simply cannot. No more than I can.”

The angry ghoul pauses, cocking his head and chirping at Copia. The new Papa blinks. “Why don’t I stay too? Because I have duties to our Dark Lord. I cannot just abandon Them for her, no matter…no matter what I may feel for her.”

You want to look away…this conversation has gotten very personal very fast, and you’re sure Copia doesn’t want to be having it at all, let alone have witnesses to it, especially you…

More chirping, interspersed with growls, and Dew is looking panicked. Copia shakes his head. “I cannot. I will not. And neither can you.” Dew stares at Copia for several long moments, then he roars, a loud, angry, pain-filled howl.

You jump, not having expected that much sound from him. The ghoul turns to you, despair and sorrow in his eyes, and he makes a chitter-filled plea. Your heart breaks for the ghoul. “What if…” The ghoul’s pointed ears perk up a little. “What if every so often I come to visit? Like once a month maybe?”

He stomps his foot and snarls. That obviously isn’t what he is hoping to hear. “Dew, I’m sorry, that’s the best I can say. I have responsibilities here…and soon you’ll be on tour…”

Dew whirls, chittering at Copia, and the papa’s eyes widen. “You…you cannot just quit the band, Dewdrop!” Your jaw falls open in shock as Dew keeps communicating his ire. “It does not matter if it would save me a headache! I picked you to be my lead guitar ghoul!”

Copia and Special are both scolding the ghoul, trying to convince him, but he just shakes his head and throws himself on a chair in the corner. Finally, you compose yourself and put gentle hands on Copia and Special. “Here…let me…” You kneel in front of the ghoul, take his hands in yours, and kiss his knuckles, sending just the smallest bit of calming energy through your touch. “Dew…baby…you know you can’t stay. You know you can’t quit. You need to go, show the world what you can do, let them hear you and see you play.”

He chitters at you, sounding pained. Special comes over and translates. “But I won’t be with you.”

You smile to him softly. “I know. But you know it’s far from the last time you’ll see me. I’ll come and visit once a month. So you better build a super comfy nest for us, okay?”

He stares at you, hard, then looks down at your hands holding his. Finally, you feel his energy relent, a little, and he looks at you and nods once. Then he stands and chitters, pointing at both Copia and Special. With a last growl, he slams out of your office. You move to follow him, cursing under your breath, but Special is there, helping you stand. “It’s all right, precious, he…he said he’ll do his duty, but only because you want him to. And he said not to follow him, he’ll be back when it’s time to go.”

Copia draws close, cups your face. “Thank you, _mia stellina_, for helping him see reason. I cannot… I cannot do this without him.”

You smile faintly, closing your eyes with a sigh. “I don’t think I helped him see reason at all, actually. I think he just…really wants to make me happy, even at the cost of himself.” You open your eyes, and Copia is shocked to see a deep sadness. “I feel like you all feel that way…and I don’t really like it.”

“Is it so wrong, precious, to want your happiness more than anything we might want for ourselves?” Special murmurs.

“It could be,” you say, your gaze locked on Copia’s. “I don’t want any of you to put me before your own happiness,” you whisper seriously. “You all have your own lives, separate from me. I would be so selfish if I demanded everything from all of you.”

“But you don’t…” Copia murmurs back, “and that’s why we give you so much.” Tears slide down your face, and Copia thumbs them away, the touch of his velvety gloves making you shiver. *Beautiful _stellina_, do not cry, I cannot bear it. I’ll want to steal you away with me, to make your life perfect with me, so you never cry again.*

You close your eyes, taking some deep breaths, before smiling to him. *You’re more romantic than anyone gives you credit for. Someday you’ll find a love who can stay with you, and I hope you care for them like you care for me.*

His smile doesn’t reach his eyes and you’re about to say something but he kisses you, a soft embrace of lips and tongue, then he steps back and the moment passes. “You said something about a tour…”

“Yes.” You exhale deeply. “I want to check on Casey, and make sure everyone is settling in, and then we can show you this beautiful country.”

Copia nods. “I will let you do that, and wait here. I must call Imperator anyway, to let her know what is going on.” You nod, giving him another smile, and then you leave.

You walk down the halls to Casey’s room, smiling and chatting with the people you meet along the way. Almost everyone you meet is cordial and friendly—although you know that a few are still not convinced that you should be in charge. You’ve decided to simply ignore the naysayers for now, figuring your performance is the only thing that will win them over.

You reach Casey’s room and knock; after a few minutes you hear shuffling noises and the door opens.

Casey blinks in sleepy surprise, and then her face lights up and she pulls you into a hug. “Hey! How are you doing? Are you feeling okay after yesterday?” She gently pulls you in as you smile.

“I’m doing…actually really good. Better than I thought I’d be, anyway.”

“That’s so good,” she says warmly. “I’m glad.” She leads you over to the rumpled bed, then frowns a little. “Ahh…maybe you…hold on,” and she quickly shoves all the covers to the end, inspecting the mattress carefully, then pats a spot. “Sit here, that should be…. not a mess.” She grins saucily as you blush a little. “It was…well, I’m glad Water was here, let’s just say that.”

You flush, looking at your knees as you swallow. “So, the energy from the ritual stayed a while, huh?”

She groans, flopping onto another clean spot. “I was so horny literally all night. I only woke up like twenty minutes ago.”

“Poor Water,” you giggle, and she does too.

“Oh, poor Water nothing, he was more than happy to be attacked.”

You really laugh, then the rest of what she said hits you. “Oh no, only twenty minutes? I should let you rest!” You move to get up, but Casey stops you, her hand on your thigh.

“It’s fine, really. Honestly, I’m still feeling a little…buzzed.”

You blink at her. “Buzzed? Like, with the energy?” You grin faintly. “I don’t blame you. I’m punch-drunk too after Satan fucks me.”

She blinks back at you. “Yeah, They’re…they’re a lot to handle.” You nod, shivering as you remember your own encounters. “But how did you know They were there?”

“Oh, uh, well, if I use my energy to ground myself to my surroundings, I can see the energy of anything around me,” you explain, a little sheepishly. “So, I saw Satan when They were...ahh...administering the ritual? I’m sorry if that was supposed to be private.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay! I don’t mind that you saw,” she’s quick to soothe. “Your powers are really something sometimes. So…ahhh... yesterday, ummm, what I said about…you and me…”

“Oh…oh!” Your flush gets a little darker. “It’s ok, I won’t hold you to it or anything, if you….ahh, you know, don’t want to…”

“I do want to,” Casey says quickly, then blushes faintly at how quickly that comes out. “I mean…as long as you’re comfortable with it, of course.”

“And you…you know what will happen, right?” you ask hesitantly.

“Water told me about what…what you do,” Casey answers. “Does it…go away?”

“For most people, yes. After a day.” At Casey’s expression you are quick to add, “I know it’s kind of strange? So if you feel—”

“What if I don’t want it to?”

You pause and think. “Well, I don’t…I don’t think that’s something you can control. I cause it and I can’t control it.” You laugh suddenly, but it’s less humorous and more…overwhelmed. “At this rate I’m just going to have everyone in my own harem. I feel like I’m taking away everyone’s free will.”

Casey frowns. “Well, I don’t know. You make sure a new partner is aware of what happens, so if the other person knows ahead of time, I don’t see how you’re messing with free will. You say it doesn’t last for most, so … that seems all right too?”

“Well…I mean, sure, but you just asked ‘What if I don’t want it to?’ As in, you don’t want the love to go away?”

Casey shrugs. “I love a lot of people. I love Water. I love Papa. I love my Sisters and Brothers. Why wouldn’t I love you too?”

You pause, brow furrowed. “I don’t…know…”

She leans in close. “You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think you overthink this stuff way too much.” She brushes her lips across your forehead.

You flush darkly, but you close your eyes, enjoying the soft touch. She shifts closer to you, fingers gently brushing over your cheeks. “You are very beautiful,” she whispers sincerely, making you smile.

“Thank you. So are you.”

Her gaze roams your face then settles on your eyes. “Did you…” she swallows. “Did you like what you saw last night? Did my body…please you?”

You smile softly. “Yes, you have beautiful curves.”

She giggles nervously, sliding her hands down your shoulders. “Thank you! I’d love to see your curves.”

There’s nothing but earnestness in her voice, and you flush. “I…I’d like to show you too. But...ah…” You think of Copia waiting for you, and you take note of Casey’s sleepy yawn that she tries to hide. “Maybe we could get together this evening? Then you can rest.” Then you pause again and say almost to yourself, “Oh but Johannes… he won’t want to miss out a second time.”

She giggles, sweet peals of laughter that make you giggle too. “Well, he should definitely be included. Your wolf is so pretty … should I invite Water and make it a party?”

You laugh. “If Water would like to come, he’s welcome of course. And I doubt I could stop Papa.” You pause. “Maybe you should just come to our rooms at the castle?”

She gasps. “I could come to the castle?! Yes please!”

You giggle. “Of course, you were there yesterday, silly.”

“Well, that was different, that was…business. This will be…really not business.” She grins then leans in and ghosts a kiss on your lips.

You gasp softly, blushing darkly, but you smile. “When I was…with the ghoulettes, I didn’t really have enough time to appreciate a woman’s kiss. Could I…?” You cup your hands around her jawline and lean forward, kissing her softly in return. Her lips are softer than all your loves save perhaps Earth’s (and Papa’s, because Hell forbid one part of him wasn’t perfect to touch!), and you sigh in pleasure.

She cups the back of your head gently, teasing the seam of your lips with the tip of her tongue. You close your eyes and open your mouth a little, tentatively seeking her tongue out with your own.

She’s thorough, exploring every inch of you that you let her. You can’t help the shaky moan that rises from your throat as she strokes your face and neck and hair, and she smiles into the kiss at your noise.

Slowly she draws back and you open your eyes. “Wow.”

“Mmm-hmmm,” Casey hums. “You’re delicious. Like my favorite cookie.”

You giggle. “And you’re so soft.” You kiss the tip of her nose. “I have to get back, but I’ll see you tonight.”

She nods happily, standing up to walk you to her door. “Send Water to get me when you’re ready!” she chirps, and you grin, her good mood infectious.

“I will!” You steal one more kiss from her before heading out the door, humming happily.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which agreements are made...

You’re still smiling softly when you get back to your office, where you find Papa and Copia, heads bent over the desk, deep in conversation. “Well, it’s entirely up to you what you wear on stage, Copia, if you want them to be that tight…”

You blink, pausing a moment to…well, eavesdrop. “I have some very nice assets, thank you. If I’m going to be using my hips and thighs as much as you did, if not more, on stage, then I should show them off.” Copia sniffs.

Papa huffs a little. “Tight pants aren’t necessary to show off your assets, Copia.”

“Well… well, I don’t want to copy your look, and I like them. So that’s what I’m going with. They’ve gotten good reviews from the siblings of sin…”

You can’t help it and you giggle, and both men’s heads snap to you, Copia turning red and Papa frowning. “How long have you been there, my love?” Papa asks, stepping over to you and pulling you into his arms.

“Not long at all, darling,” you reply, trying to tamp down your giggles. When he gives you his best skeptical look, you do your best to look innocent.

He raises an eyebrow at your happy grin, then chuckles and kisses you. “I cannot stay mad at you, my love. So, I hear that you are taking Copia on a tour? That sounds lovely.” You nod, then explain what’s going to happen later with Casey as well, and Papa’s face lights up. “That sounds positively...sinful, my love. And just think how thrilled our husband will be. In fact, I’ll go tell him now.” He kisses you swiftly again, then sweeps out.

Copia is fumbling with what appears to be papers and photos spread over the desk, and you take a step forward. “So…tour costumes? May I see?”

“Oh…ah…well…I…I didn’t think you’d be interested…”

You chuckle. “Copia, just because I’m the second Imperator now, doesn’t mean that I’m any less of a fan of Ghost. I want to see, please.” He pauses, but then smiles nervously to you and lays the pictures back out. Your eyes widen as you see the clothing choices. “No chasuble?”

“Not yet, anyway. I am…a little clumsy walking in them.”

You raise an eyebrow as you glance at him. “Is it that different from wearing your cardinal robes?” You nod to his current dress.

“Ah… in all fairness, I am… a little clumsy in these too. But these, I am used to.”

You almost laugh but your breath catches when you see what he and Papa must have been talking about… “Wow.”

He can’t help a small smirk as you look at the picture of some very tight pants. “Those look like they will rip if you move wrong,” you say, eyes wide and a faint blush creeping along your cheeks.

“I took what you said to heart. It’s all in the hips, yes?” he all but purrs, and you swallow hard.

“Yes…yes that is what I said…isn’t it…” Your flush deepens quickly, and unwilling to look up at him, you keep your eyes on the pictures. “You have… you have nice hips.”

He laughs, an evil little taunt at the edge of it. “I’m so glad you think so.” He reaches out, unable to stop himself, and brushes leather-clad fingers down your neck. You shiver hard as he murmurs, “I suppose you got firsthand experience the other night.”

You swallow thickly. “I-I uh…s-should go see about a car f-for your tour.” And you scuttle out of the room.

Within seconds he is following you out the room and into the hall. You glance up at him and keep walking. “You… you don’t have to… You can wait in the office if you want.”

“My time here is limited … I’d rather spend the rest of what I have here with you, if I may.”

You flush faintly, but you can’t help a smile. “You are very romantic, you know that?”

He ducks his head a little, but he’s smiling, pleased at your compliment. “You flatter me. I simply speak the truth.”

“Whoever said the truth couldn’t be romantic?” you ask softly.

He rests his hand gently on the small of your back as you lead the way to the front and out to the cars. “I guess I’m just not used to being told I’m…romantic,” he says quietly. “I didn’t think…” He sighs. “Well, no one’s ever told me that before you.”

You look up at him, then lay your head on his shoulder briefly. “Well, you are. And I hope that someday you find someone who’s very happy to tell you that.” He’s quiet at that as he opens your door for you politely, and you smile to him as you get in.

In no time, you’re driving around the countryside, pointing out sights for Copia as the driver slowly makes his way here and there. At first, Copia holds himself stiff and separate from you, but as you lean this way and that to direct his gaze, eventually, he relaxes into you. “What is that?” he asks as the car glides by a structure that’s almost as large as the castle. Buses are pulling in one by one, and people carrying bags and children are slowly moving around.

You blink. “That’s … that must be the facility for the asylum seekers. I didn’t realize they were starting to arrive.”

Copia frowns as the refugees are lost to sight behind the buildings. “Where are they from?”

“Some of them are from the surrounding countries, but most of them are from the Middle East. There’s even some from South America,” you say, your voice soft.

“Is this a new thing?” Copia asks.

You nod. “The angel-king closed the borders to asylum long ago. We’ve already started a volunteer schedule for siblings of sin to help out there.” He looks back over his shoulder as you continue. “The buildings were originally going to be more barracks for the expanded army. But now that Jonas is back, he ordered most of what the angel did reversed, and now those buildings are for refugees.”

“I see…that all sounds like very good ideas.”

“Is there something wrong?” You touch his gloved hand. “You keep looking back.”

Copia shakes his head. “No, nothing wrong… I thought I felt a strange energy…but. I must have been mistaken. It’s gone now.”

You blink, then smile and nod, pointing out the next location, and his comment is forgotten. You eventually return to the church, and you see Dew sitting patiently in front of the doors. As soon as you’re out of the car, he’s springing toward you, and you yelp as you’re tackled to the ground and thoroughly nuzzled.

“Dew,” you laugh even as you struggle a little, “you have to… please… let me up!” He chitters as Copia helps you stand and scolds the ghoul. “Well, he’s in a better mood, I think?” you say as you straighten yourself.

Dew sits next to you and rubs against your hip, all but purring in happiness to see you again. Copia sighs, his hands on his hips. “So, have you settled then?” Dew chatters at him, and Copia blinks in surprise.

“What’s he saying?”

“He says that if visits every so often are all he’ll get, then he’ll take it.”

“I’ll visit as often as I can,” you say with a smile. “And you can visit here too, you know. You’re always welcome.”

Dew lets out a soft yowl, and Copia laughs softly. “Well, not THAT often, but I am sure we can figure something out.”

You chuckle. “Did he say every day?”

“He did, yes,” the new pope replied, and you grin and gently pet Dew’s mask.

“You are a silly ghoul. But you’re also very cute.” Dew makes a chirrup sound and nuzzles your leg harder.

You laugh and look to Copia. “How about lunch? If I don’t show up soon to eat, someone will come get me and I’ll be in trouble.”

Copia smiles to you. “That sounds lovely.” He pauses. “But won’t your wolf be there? He and I still are not…the best of friends.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll behave,” you say softly, patting his arm. “At least, he better, or he’ll be barred from tonight’s activities.”

“And what, pray tell, are tonight’s activities?” Copia says with a smirk. Your blush is quick to rise and he chuckles. “That good, enh?”

You cough slightly. “Uh, l-lunch is this way.” And you march off, red-faced, Dew at your heels happily. Copia laughs behind you, making you blush even darker as you open the doors…and are immediately swept into a tight Johannes hug.

You let out a little squeal. “Tell me Papa wasn’t joking about tonight,” Johannes murmurs right into your ear. “Please tell me it’s not a mean joke.”

“It’s not a mean joke,” you whisper, and he hugs you tighter.

“Ooooh, sweetness, I can’t wait,” he growls into your ear, and you shiver hard. Then Dew is grumbling at him, who grumbles back, and then Copia is there. They stare at each other, emotionless.

“Johannes.”

“Copia.”

You sigh, leaning your head on Johannes’s shoulder. “Are you two ever going to get along?”

“I have no idea what you mean, sweetness. We get along fine. He’s still breathing, isn’t he?”

“My love, behave. I invited him to lunch.”

“Cool. Did you invite him to tonight too?”

You glare at him. “No.” And you pull out of his arms and stomp down the hall.

“Shit…I had a tone, didn’t I?” Johannes mutters, and Copia snorts, but says nothing. The wolf lopes after you. “Sweetness, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

You snort, and keep walking, as Dew hurries alongside you, making little yips as he goes. “Sweetness…come on now.” He catches up to you and sweeps you up and around. “I’m sorry for the tone. I swear.”

“Do you—really think—I’m that—thoughtless?!” you grit out, struggling against his hold. “You already gave more than I thought letting me have—mmf!” He kisses you, quieting your words, and you try not to melt.

“I would never,” he murmurs against your lips, “never think that of you, wife.” He kisses you deeply. “I swear.” You try but it’s so impossible…you’re melting in spite of yourself.  
Your struggles come to a stop, and you sigh into his mouth as he kisses you breathless. Finally, he lets you down, but he keeps his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and your lips turn up into a soft smile.

“I forgive you.”

“You always do. So happy you put up with me.”

“I don’t ‘put up with you.’ I love you. There’s a big difference.” You kiss him softly and he lets out a little groan.

“I want you.”

You sigh. “You can have me tonight.”

“I want you now,” he grumbles, starting to kiss at your neck.

“Y-You need to wait,” you say, more breathily than you’d have liked that to come out.

Johannes chuckles lowly. “You don’t want to wait—” But he’s cut off by your stomach rumbling loud enough that Copia and Dew can hear it, and they stare at you in surprise as you blush.

“It’s lunchtime,” you say, embarrassed, as you disentangle yourself from Johannes’s grip. “Come on, Dew.” He grabs your hand with a chitter of amusement and the two of you head down the hall.

Copia and Johannes watch you walk away for a few appreciative seconds before Copia says, “You keep up the jealous routine, and eventually you won’t be able to win her forgiveness with a snuggle and a kiss. Or anything else for that matter.”

Johannes slides a sideways glance at Copia. “I know I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

Copia snorts. “No, and I suspect you never will.” And he sweeps down the hall after you.

Johannes blinks in surprise. “When did he get the balls?” He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, then starts off after you.

By the time Johannes catches up to you, Papa and the ghouls have already joined you, Dew, and Copia, and it is a large party that sits down for lunch.

“No Jonas, or the other wolves?” Copia asks as he watches the bustle in the dining hall.

“John and Tim are helping with the new refugees,” Johannes answers. “And Henrik is with the king, he’s been on the phone all morning.” When several questioning looks turn his way, he responds, “No problem, he’s setting up final plans for the first diplomatic visits.”

You freeze in your seat, remembering that particular conversation. “W-Who uh…who’s coming first?” You ignore the soft, fond laughter around you.

Johannes chuckles. “Wouldn’t you like to know, sweetness?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” You try to be nonchalant, but your flush is giving you away.

Johannes chuckles. “The new Swedish delegation is arriving first.”

You blink at him. “New?”

Papa nods from your other side. “Sweden’s government decided that having Ghost as their delegation wasn’t feasible any longer, since we are now the official church here.”

You nod slowly. “Yes, I guess that makes sense.” You’re interrupted by a sister of sin asking a question, and then you turn back to the others. “So…?”

“So what?” Johannes says with a smirk.

You huff. “So who is the new delegation?”

“They are called H.E.A.T.” Papa smiles to you. “Have you heard of them?”

Your eyes widen. “I-I uh…I have, yes. They’re um.” You cough, face reddening. “They’re pretty good.”

“Oh they are, are they?” Johannes smirks as several ghouls chuckle knowingly. “So tell me, sweetness, how good are they?”

You swallow hard. “Ah…good. They’re… yeah. They’re good.”

Papa laughs. “And by ‘good’ do you mean… ‘good-looking’?”

You flush, staring hard at the table. “They’re…very good-looking. But also very talented musicians. Just like you all.” You look around at them. “I hope you know by now that I love you all for more than how you look, right?”

Papa pulls you close and kisses you. “I know it with every breath I take, my love.”

A ripple of agreement moves around the table, and Aether says, “My darling girl, the very fact that you’re still here, that you’ve changed your whole life and stayed with us, speaks volumes about your feelings for us.” He blows you a kiss. You smile and catch it, putting it into your pocket for later, and he laughs softly.

“Buuuuut,” Fire says with a grin, “that doesn’t mean that we can’t pick on you a little bit good-naturedly for the others that you find attractive!”

“Gotta take advantage of that embarrassment kink!” Water says happily.

“Must you?” you nearly whine as Fire and Water fist-bump.

“If you’re going to turn such beautiful colors, we really have no choice, little one,” Air rumbles, his expression serious even though you know he’s teasing.

Earth giggles next to Beta, who’s grinning evilly at you, and you pull your shirt up over your head, unable to take all your men teasing you like that. You try not to, but you squirm in your seat anyway.

Johannes nudges you and pulls your shirt down, uncovering your bright red face. “Don’t hide that blush from us, we like to gaze at the fruits of our labor.” A chorus of chuckles rises up from the ghouls.

You sigh, a little shakily. “When do they arrive?” you ask before sipping some water.

“Not for a few days, maybe a week,” Johannes answers.

You nod, taking a cooling sip of your ice water. “Who’s after that?” you ask, trying to sound casual as you pick up your salad.

“Rammstein,” Papa says, and you immediately choke on the lettuce.

“I-Isn’t the ball not for another month though?” you ask, voice raspy.

“Correct,” Johannes says, amused. “But our closest allies from before are going to come early, to reestablish connections and find out exactly what happened.”

Papa smirks as he pats your back. “Are you sure you’re all right, my wife? Do we need to administer first aid?”

You flush red, staring hard at your plate. “Just…just warn me that day so I can hide, okay?” Fire and Water are cackling into each other’s shoulders, and even Air is finding it hard to contain his laughter.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, my love,” Papa murmurs, “but as Imperator, you’ll need to represent the church.”

You whimper and sink your head onto his shoulder. “Is it too late to resign?” you mutter, only half joking.

“Afraid so,” he murmurs, stroking your hair soothingly even as he tries not to laugh.

“T-They wouldn’t be interested in the church anyway, right?” you ask hopefully, looking to Johannes, who grins.

“Do you think that Jonas won’t bring them to see it? They’re political allies--they need to know about every change to the country.”

You close your eyes and let out a moan of despair. “Y’all are trying to kill me, and that’s not fair!” Others look over to your table when laughter erupts from all the males surrounding you.

Your head goes back under your shirt, and you whimper. The rest of lunch goes by without much of a hitch, your loves deciding not to torture you anymore…at least for now. You, Papa, the ghouls, and Copia head back to your respective duties, talking happily amongst yourselves.

“Would you like to see the rest of the church, Copia?” you offer as the ghouls (except Dew, who is attached to your side) give you quick kisses before scattering.

“I would love to,” he says, offering you his arm, and you smile and take it. He marvels at how much the church mirrors his own. “They did a wonderful job on the construction.”

“Their work here was nothing short of astounding,” Papa says proudly as he kisses you softly. “As much as I would love to join you, I have things to take care of. I will see you for dinner and our…evening, my love.”

You flush faintly, but you smile and steal another kiss. You watch Papa walk away, appreciating the sway of his hips, before Copia clears his throat. “Oh, uh, sorry.”

“It’s perfectly understandable,” Copia murmurs. “Few can resist staring at his…assets.”

You gently squeeze his arm. “You’ll have your share of fangirls staring at your assets in those tight pants, you know.”

He lets out a huff of amusement. “Perhaps.”

You chuckle. “Trust me, I’ve seen your assets. You’re gonna knock people’s socks off.”

He blushes ever so faintly, but smiles. “Well, if you are saying it, then I suppose I will look forward to that.” The two of you begin to walk when he suddenly stops and looks down at you. “You truly think so?”

Your eyes crinkle up in confusion. “Think what?”

He clears his throat, his blush becoming more obvious. “That I will …ahh…knock people’s socks off.”

You smile, cupping his cheek softly. “I truly do.”

His mouth quirks in a little half smile. “And…ahh…how did I do with your socks?”

You laugh softly. “My socks were knocked off so hard they flew out the window.” In spite of himself, he laughs, a full-bellied guffaw that you haven’t heard before. You laugh with him, glad that you could make him happy.

He pulls you in close and kisses you thoroughly. “Ah, mia stellina, how you delight me.” His tone is light but you can see a flash of longing in his eyes.

“Shall we…ahh…shall we continue the tour?” you say in a soft voice.

He smiles and sweeps his hand before you both. “By all means.” You smile back and lead on. He stays nearly attached to your hip, exclaiming over this or that which is the same as he is used to.

“Does your Papa have rooms here as well?”

“They were built, yes, but we sleep in the palace,” you explain.

“And you won’t…you won’t move here to the church?” He glances at you. “You’ll stay at the castle?”

“That’s the plan, as far as I know.” You return his glance. “Why do you ask?”

His eyes stare into your own, and he reaches out, stroking the backs of his gloved fingers down your cheek in a way that makes you shiver. “I had hoped to have you again, before I return home. But I suppose if you aren’t moving here, there would not be a bed.”

You close your eyes for a moment, before looking up to him. “It’s…not that I don’t want to. But after the day before yesterday…I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

Copia closes his eyes as if he’s in pain. “Devil take me but I am an imbecile. Losing control like I did… losing your trust in me…” He opens his eyes and looks at you, and he’s definitely in pain, you can see it. “I will never forgive myself.”

You take a deep breath and manage a soft smile. “I’m not angry with you. I did warn you, after all. But…I will be cautious. For myself, and my loves.”

He bends down and captures your lips in a soft, lingering kiss, even as his energy wraps around you, stroking you gently. Your hands slide up and into his hair almost without you realizing it. You try to resist melting against him…but it’s impossible not to lean in.

He’s addicting, this awkward man, just as he’s addicted to you. But you force yourself to take a step back, smiling to him softly, and he visibly pulls himself together. The urge to just press you into the wall and take you is strong…but instead he smiles back and murmurs, “Shall we continue the tour?”

“Y-yes…” you rasp, then clear your throat a little. “Yes, let’s…let’s continue.”

He brings your hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to your knuckles without taking his gaze off you. “Lead the way, _mia stellina_.”

You nod, leading him down the hallway, and he doesn’t let go of your hand. You leave him at his guest quarters, Dew sitting at his heels, sad and resigned. “I promise I’ll come visit, okay? Or you can come here.”

He hesitates only a second, then the ghoul jumps up and wraps himself around you, letting out a little yowl that makes your heart squeeze. “Oh Dew, I promise we’ll visit. I promise.” You look over at Copia, whose expression says he’d wrap himself around you too if he could.

Copia does smile to you though, and he chuckles as Dew nuzzles at your face. “Come now, Dewdrop, that mask has to hurt her.” The ghoul carefully checks over your face for cuts or scratches, then nuzzles you more gently.

You hug him tightly and he prums softly before Copia comes over and peels him off you. “I’m sure she has work to do, she can’t play hostess to us all afternoon, Dew.”

You chuckle. “I’m afraid there’s probably a ton of paperwork on my desk, and someone looking for me, so yes, I had better take care of business. But I’ll see you again before you leave?”

“Of course. We will expect a formal good-bye at the plane after all,” he sniffs playfully. You laugh and gently hug him, and he kisses your cheek lingeringly. Dew whines as you turn to walk away, and your heart pangs. You hate to see him sad.

The rest of the afternoon slides by in a blur -- you’re not even sure where the time went, and, looking at the state of your desk, you’re not at all certain that anything got accomplished. “Perhaps Imperator has a good reason to be bitchy,” you mutter as you shuffle things around and try to make it look orderly.

There’s a knock on your door, and you look up to see a woman standing there. You’re instantly on your guard: this is one of the ones who have snubbed you. “Katelyn, right?”

“Yes,” she says, frowning. “I’ve been standing here for ten minutes. It looks like a bomb went off on your desk.”

You blush. “I was never the best with paperwork.” 

She pauses, then sighs. “I was a secretary before I joined up. Let me help you.”

You thank her, and she nods as she steps inside, immediately beginning to tame the chaos. She doesn’t speak much, and gives only one-word answers to your questions, but she does help.

“Do you have any interest in coming here twice a week and helping me keep order here?” you ask as the bells chime for evening prayers.

She shrugs. “You probably will need three or four times a week. But yeah, I guess.” She jerks suddenly as she remembers who she’s talking to. “I mean, yes, Sister, I would be happy to assist you.”

You sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose. “You don’t have to be so formal. I’m not like your Imperator, Katelyn. The only time I want you to be formal is when I give you a direct order.”

She stares at you for a long moment, then says, “All due respect, Sister, you’re going to want to be more formal. We need you to be a firm guiding hand, and you don’t want siblings of sin to forget who and what you are.” Before you can reply, she continues, “It would be my honor to serve as your assistant. I’ll be back tomorrow to finish what I started here.” She bows, and turns to leave the office.

You stare at her in surprise as she leaves, and the door shuts as you’re still trying to find words. They want you to be formal…? You cross your arms, brow furrowing. You wanted to be more friendly and open than the old Imperator, to make everyone feel more open and accepted. Is…is that not what people want?

“Oh, my treat, you are so wonderous!” You are suddenly caught up in a fierce hug, Satan’s arms tight around you. They sway you from side to side. “Why so perplexed, wonderful girl?”

You struggle a little in their grip as you explain. “So I’m supposed to be bitchy and rude? That’s what they want?”

Their laugh rings through the office. “It’s what they know. There’s a huge difference.” They nuzzle your nose. “You, my darling, should do exactly what you think you should. That’s all I require from you.”

You can’t help but smile at the Lord of Hell adorably nuzzling at your nose. “Okay then. I will.”

“That’s my girl.” They kiss you, then step back, beaming. “How you’ve grown since you came to us. You shine, you know that? Your energy is like a beacon, drawing all sorts of people to you. For better or worse.”

You inhale and hold the breath briefly, letting it out slowly, staring at Satan for a long moment. “For better is ok…I’m not sure about the for worse part.”

They smile, their tail wrapping around you gently, their hands rubbing your back soothingly. “Ah, but that is life, isn’t it? You take the good with the bad. It happens to everyone, my treat, everyone and everything that draws breath.”

“Why can’t everything just be good all the time?” You cock an eyebrow at them. “You’re…practically a god. Why not just make everything fine? You can.”

They chuckle. “How would anyone appreciate the good and wonderful things they achieve if they haven’t fought like hell to achieve them?”

You frown. “I’m ignoring the fact that in the long run that’s a good point. We would still appreciate the good and wonderful things if we didn’t have to work so hard, or struggle so much.”

They cock their head at you. “Well, that’s true…but I am not about to take away anyone’s free will to make that happen.”

You sigh and pout but soon turn thoughtful. “It’s a shame that more people don’t understand your true nature,” you say.

“Hmmm, that’s where you and Ghost come in, my treat.” They wink.

You grin faintly. “That’s true. I’ll do my best. But I’m serious. It’s like…everything that I know about Christianity has been turned on its head. Angels are assholes and Satan is a great person.”

“Ah, well…that’s what they all want you to think,” they say with a scowl. “They have been slandering me and my demons for centuries, while ignoring their own atrocities and God’s negligence. It’s like a child excusing their alcoholic, absent father because they provide the barest minimum to survive.” You stare as they speak, their harsh tone taking you somewhat aback. When they finally focus on you, they smile and stroke your hair. “Ah, I apologize, my treat. Millennia of resentment, I’m afraid, it wears on a person.”

You relax again, and then laugh softly. “I suppose there isn’t a celestial equivalent of a therapist, huh?”

Satan laughs, a hand on their belly as they guffaw loudly. “Oh, wouldn’t that be a sight? Maybe I’ll take on human form and go see one in my spare time!” You both laugh together at the silly thought.

“Well, enough about me and my issues. I have other things to attend to,” they say as they embrace you again. “And I do believe your loves are starting to look for you.” They cup your chin and gaze into your eyes, and you feel them inside your mind… “Wards are looking good, my treat, you’re maintaining them very well.”

You blush at the praise. “Thank you.”

“Go, enjoy yourself, fuck and be fucked. I’ll be watching.” And with one last kiss and a wink, they fade out.

You grin to yourself, your mood lifted and your confusion eased. You grab your things and head for the door, locking it as you leave, and you hum happily as you head for the front doors. Papa and Johannes are there waiting for you, and the wolf runs to you, swooping you up into his arms and laughing at your happy squeal.

“I didn’t see nearly enough of you today, wife,” Johannes growls into your neck as Papa smiles indulgently at the both of you. “You better be ready to spend the rest of this evening naked.”

You giggle. “Don’t I most evenings?” You squeal again as he nibbles your earlobe, then gasp. “Oh I’m supposed to get Casey…”

“Water has that covered, my love,” Papa says as a long black car pulls up alongside you, and the king steps out.

“May I offer you a ride?” Jonas asks, a half smile quirking at his mouth.

“Ooooh, a limo! Aren’t you some kind of fancy person?” you say teasingly, and he laughs, stepping over to pull you into his arms too.

“I am the fanciest.” He kisses you, slow and sweet, before sighing down to you. “I missed you. It has been a very long day.”

“A bad day?” you ask softly, sliding your hands into his dreads.

“Just long,” he replies before kissing you again. Then, before anyone can say anything else, he pulls Johannes in close, kissing him hard and rough, then turns to Papa and does the same….much to yours and your husbands’ surprise.

“Everything ok?” Johannes asks as Papa lightly licks his own tingling lips.

“Indeed.” Jonas looks at the three of you in turn, a rare vulnerable look in his eyes. “Shall we?”

You watch him as you all get into the car, and you settle next to him, between the king and Johannes. You gently take Jonas’s hand, lacing your fingers together. “Do you need to talk about it?”

The king is silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and he suddenly looks so tired and…sad. “Those people…those poor people the angel turned away. They’ve lost almost everything.”

You lay your head on the king’s shoulder, squeezing his hand gently. “I can’t imagine what they have gone through,” you murmur.

“We could have helped them sooner,” Jonas grumbles. “They’ve suffered needlessly.”

“Well, we’re helping them now,” you reassure him.

Papa leans in a bit, resting a gloved hand on Jonas’s knee. “Volunteers from the church will be helping at the barracks on a regular schedule. Our love has already mapped out a plan.”

You blush faintly as Jonas turns to you wonderingly. “You are an…well, I was going to say angel, but I don’t think that applies anymore.” You giggle, then sigh happily as he kisses you. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Jonas,” you murmur. “I’m happy to do it.”

“I like thanking you, however,” the king says, his voice husky as he scents you. “In fact, I may thank you all night.” He kisses you, slow and deep, as Johannes’s hands roam over you. Papa joins in, and soon the four of you are a writhing mass of bodies, hands stroking, legs spreading, lips caressing…

And then the driver clears her throat, face very red. “U-Uh, m-my king, w-we’re back.”

You squeak, all but falling out of the car in your rush to get inside, and Papa winks at the poor driver as he gets out to follow you. Johannes is snickering as he too leaves, and Jonas is blushing ever so faintly himself. “Ah, yes, thank you, Chrissy. See you tomorrow.” And the king exits as gracefully as he can.

You are hustling up the steps as fast as you can when Johannes lopes up behind you and swoops you into his arms. “Where’s the fire, sweetness?” He chuckles as he gets a good look at your face. “Ahh, right here on your skin, I see. Embarrassed, my love?”

“T-That poor driver! Y-You all are dangerously distracting!” you squeak at him.

Papa chuckles as he comes up behind you too. “My dearest wife, you are so cute. That driver definitely did not mind the show. I bet she’s going straight home to touch herself now.”

“Papa!” you gasp.

“What? I am only saying what is sure to be true,” he says playfully. “After all, we are all going upstairs to touch ourselves and each other….why shouldn’t she?”

Johannes laughs. “Shall we invite her too?”

You yelp and slap gently at him, and he laughs again and lets you go, letting you scuttle through the front doors. “I haven’t chased her in a while. I’ll give her a head start. One…two…” He lowers himself a little, ready to spring after you.

“Not too rough, husband,” Papa says with a chuckle. “She has a lot of cumming to do tonight, she’s going to need her strength.”

Johannes just grins, eyes glinting. “Five.” And he’s off, feet all but skidding around turns. You hear him behind you, laughing and howling, and you yelp and speed up, trying to put some distance between you both.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friends get...friendlier...

Jonas, at Papa’s side as they walk toward the front doors, laughs softly at Johannes’s antics. “I can’t decide whether he’s more like a big puppy or a wild cat when he gets like this,” the royal muses, pulling at his beard.

Papa laughs. “Neither, my king. He is a wolf, through and through. Of course, I suppose I see your point--he sure does love playing with his food.”

Jonas snorts. “Though I would hardly call our love a mouse.”

“Not anymore she isn’t,” Papa agrees as the two men stride into the castle, listening for any sounds from you that would indicate whether you’ve been caught yet. “Mmmmm, an interesting question, now that you bring it up. What animal is she most like now?”

Jonas hums in thought, hands clasped behind him. “That is a good question, isn’t it? Hmm, I think--a lioness. Equally capable of lying lazily in the sun, or destroying those who would hurt her or her pride.”

Papa closes his eyes and lets out a groan of pure want. “I think you may have the right of it, my king.” He opens his eyes and looks at Jonas. “Every time I think I can’t possibly want her more, I find that I can indeed want her more…her…and Johannes…you….”

Jonas swallows and blushes very faintly. “I am still…a little unsure about…well, us. But…” He smiles faintly. “I have learned, in my time with you all, that sometimes it’s okay to just…go with the flow, and see what happens.”

“Ahh, so we can teach an old king new tricks,” Papa teases.

“That’s a crack on my age, isn’t it.” Jonas raises an eyebrow, trying not to grin, as Papa goes for innocence.

“If the shoe fits…”

“Oh I’ll show you tricks,” the king rumbles just before a shrill “Johannes, don’t you dare!” rings out from upstairs.

Papa smirks, then grabs Jonas’s hand and blinks upstairs to where Johannes is. The wolf has you on the floor, just outside the door to the blue rooms, about to rip your clothes off. “My dear husband, she already has plans for tonight. Unless you’d rather not watch her with another woman?”

Johannes sits back on his heels. “You know I do. But…” he pouts, “don’t tell me there’s no audience participation…” He turns puppy-dog eyes on you.

“Not if you don’t behave!” you say breathlessly.

He pokes his lower lip out, pouting at you, and the effect is too adorable for you not to melt and wrap your arms around him. “Please don’t pout, husband of mine, you’re too damn cute!”

“Ahh, does that mean it’s working?” he says with a growl and a wink.

You shake your head. “I should tell you no, just because,” you say with a mock glare, but you can’t keep it for long, “but you know it is.” You kiss him.

He groans into your mouth, pulling you hard against him, and you sigh happily before pulling away. “But group participation is happening after Casey and I have our fill of each other. Got it?” You’re stern, your finger pointing at his face.

“Fuck but I love it when you get all bossy and mean,” Johannes says, biting on your finger. “Makes me want to spank you and fuck you til you scream my name.”

You shiver but try to stay stern. “I’m serious, Johannes!”

“Yeah, so am I.”

You scowl. “You are impossible!” But he can see the mirth and love in your eyes as you stand and turn to stomp into the room.

“Yeah, and you love me anyway!” he calls after you as the door closes, making you grin. You really do.

You scamper into the bathroom as your loves step inside the room, your nerves suddenly hitting you as you stare at yourself in the mirror. “It’s Casey,” you tell your reflection. “Just Casey. And your loves. No need to be nervous. And you’ve already been with women, you know what to expect,” you say firmly, then undress and wash up in the shower. You use a tiny bit of fire energy to dry your hair, willing your heart to beat normally.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” you whisper as you stare at your body. “What if…” You shake your head. “Gah, stop it. Just…stop it.”

You take a deep breath, then another, and another for good measure, before pulling your robe (a sexy, deep red, silky gift from the king) on and stepping back out into the main room.

All the chatter in the room comes to a screeching halt as you enter the main room, and you can’t help but blush as you take note that everyone who is there -- Papa, Johannes, Jonas, Aether, Henrik, and Beta -- are watching you as you slowly move toward the fountain. “Where is…ahh…where is everyone else?” you ask.

“On their way,” Papa says as he swoops over to take your hand.

“My precious flower,” Jonas whispers, taking your other hand. “I really, really like you in red.”

“She is our goddess, and we worship at her feet,” Papa purrs.

Johannes steps in front of you, his hands cupping your waist. “I cannot wait to get my hands on you…”

You can’t help but grin. “Your hands are on me though.”

He growls at the gentle jab, and the sound is so feral sounding that it makes you shiver. “You know what I mean.”

You let out a shuddery breath. “Just…just remember what I said…”

Johannes smirks. “I know, I know … doesn’t mean I have to be patient.”

You swallow hard, and then Water and Casey enter the room. “Hello, everyone!” Casey, also in just a robe, chirps, and she curtsies to Jonas. “My king.” 

Jonas smiles and inclines his head to her. “A pleasure, Miss Casey.”

Papa offers his hand as Casey turns and offers him deference. “And how are you, my dear? Recovered from last night, I trust?”

“Mostly, yes, Papa, thank you,” she says as she straightens and gives Water a coy little side glance. “I think the better question is did Water recover?”

Water, you now notice, looks tired with a capital T, but also very happy. “I need more sleep. But thank you for a really great night, Papa.”

Papa laughs softly and makes a little bow. “My pleasure, my friend. I am glad to have had a…hand in it.” You blush.

As the others tease Water, you find yourself unable to look at Casey. Finally, she sidles close to you and nudges you. “Have you changed your mind?” she asks quietly. “Is that why you won’t look at me?”

You blink at her, then smile weakly. “I haven’t changed my mind. I’m simply…nervous.”

She smiles and lets her hand slide up your arm before cupping your cheek softly. “You don’t need to be. You’re so beautiful…”

You lean into her hand on your cheek. “You’re too sweet…”

“No, just honest,” she says, her voice still a soft caress against you. “Why don’t we go sit down, that’s gotta be more comfortable than standing around like we’re at a shit party.” You both giggle as she adds, “Satan knows this isn’t gonna be a shit party.”

You flush, but you take her hand and lead her to the bed. Everyone else takes up chairs around the bed, and Johannes begins to unfasten his pants. Casey giggles, eyeing the wolf’s erection as he bares himself. “A little eager, aren’t you?”

“I was uncomfortable,” he answers with a cheeky grin.

“Johannes!” you gasp.

Casey laughs. “Oh I’m not bothered in the least,” she says as she gives him one last lingering look. “You are one lucky woman.”

“I like to think so,” you half-grumble at your wolf’s brazenness, and she turns her full attention back to you.

Johannes preens a little, making Henrik snicker, as Casey smiles to you. “You look amazing in red,” she says, touching the soft silk.

“That’s what I said,” Jonas says happily.

You flush at the attention, but smile to her. “Thank you. I like your robe too, white works for you.”

“Thank you. As much as I like it, I get tired of black black black all the time, and Water gave me this for Satanmas…” she trails off as her hand sneaks over the silken folds of your robe to find a strip of bare skin…your knee. “But I didn’t come here to talk about robes.”

You blush, take a deep breath, and lean in to kiss her. She gasps in surprise, not expecting you to just dive right in, and Johannes groans. Casey pulls away, laughing in delight. “Well, you’re eager too, huh? But we need to have a little chat first, don’t you think? Likes and dislikes, stuff like that?”

Your blush gets impossibly darker. “Yes I guess so. Although at this point,” you direct a pointed look at all your loves assembled, “I’m not sure I have any dislikes anymore.”

They laugh softly and Water pipes up, “There’s very little we won’t do.”

“I’ve realized,” you say, amused, before looking back to Casey. “No watersports, or scat. But other than that, it’s kind of open season. You?”

“Sounds like we’re on the same page,” she says with a happy grin. “How about toys. Toys are good?”

You nod as Johannes snorts. “If you’re planning on using anything, place your order now so there’s time for Papa to excavate his fucking drawer.”

Papa rolls his eyes as he stands and moves to the aforementioned drawer. “Then get me a chest for the foot of the bed, husband of mine.”

“I will,” Johannes quips right back.

Casey laughs. “They really are married! Well, let’s see…I think maybe just a double-ended dildo would be okay. And maybe something for clits, just in case?”

Papa makes a little bow. “Your wish, my dear.”

As he turns his attention to his drawer, ignoring another snort from Johannes, you stifle a giggle and turn back to Casey. “And you’re sure you’re ok with…with me and what…what I do?”

Casey smiles faintly. “Well, if my Water loves you, you can’t be all bad.” In spite of yourself, you giggle, and her smile brightens a little bit. “I know the risks. Today I will love you for a while. Tomorrow will be back to normal.”

You gasp softly. “You’re a poet.”

“When properly inspired,” she responds as her hand moves to your mouth, thumb stroking your bottom lip. The tip of your tongue sneaks out, and you give her thumb a kitten lick.

Her eyes darken, and she shifts closer to you and kisses you herself now. It’s slower, more thorough than the way you kissed her, and you make a shaky sound into her mouth, which she eagerly swallows. Papa quietly lays a few of the double-ended dildos, each a different size, onto the bed, then goes and sits back down.

Her tongue teases at your lips, slowly coaxing you to let her in. You place a tentative hand on her hip as you open for her, and she deepens the kiss, your tongues meeting and sliding against each other.

You moan at the feeling, and then her hands are undoing your robe. But instead of pushing it right off you, they slip under, exploring without looking first. You shiver at her soft touch on your shoulder, down your arms…

“Are you ok?” she whispers against your mouth before letting her lips trail soft kisses along your jawline to your neck.

“Yes…I … your touch…” you whisper in return. “I like it…”

“Then you’ll like this even more,” she says as her fingers lightly skim your breasts.

You hiss in pleasure, arching into her touch and making her giggle softly. You blush, but the sound of her laugh makes you smile. Her fingertips rub softly, teasingly over your nipples, and you moan.

“We can’t see anything,” Johannes whines, and both Papa and Jonas elbow him.

“Behave, wolf, and maybe you will,” Jonas growls, his gaze never leaving the scene unfolding before them.

Casey cups your breasts, testing their weight in her hands, and gives you a wicked grin before moving to capture a nipple in her mouth and suckle.

You cry out, fingers sliding into her hair as she suckles at you, moaning herself at the way your nipple hardens rapidly in her mouth. You can feel how flushed your skin is, making you almost lightheaded in need.

“Beautiful,” Aether murmurs, shifting in his seat.

Water practically glows from Aether’s praise. “My girls are amazing, aren’t they?”

Your hands, meanwhile, slide from Casey’s hair down to her back then across her shoulders, pushing her robe back a little, seeking bare skin.

She’s so soft all over…Papa is soft for a man, yes, but not like this. You shiver hard, hands rubbing up and down her back and arms, quickly growing addicted to the feel of her silky skin. She sighs into your breast and switches nipples, giving the other the same attention.

Your back arches, and she groans, her mouth full of you, her tongue swirling around your areola. She sucks hard, and your core clenches…and the men let out a chorus of low growls as your scent begins to fill the air.

Being so close, Casey smells it too, and she groans. “You’re making my mouth water.”

“Oh, she’ll fit right in here.” Fire laughs, palming himself through his pants. You flush at her admission, pulling her back up to kiss her suddenly.

You pull her close, your breasts pressing against hers, her hardening nipples grazing yours. Your grip on her tightens. Both of you moan into each other’s mouths, loud enough that the door opening doesn’t distract you.

“How late are we?” Tim whispers as he and John slip in. “Did we….fuck. me,” he breathes as he sees you and Casey kissing wetly.

John is staring, almost becoming lightheaded at how fast his cock hardens. Mesmerized, they both drop heavily into the nearest seats as you lay Casey under you, your mouth heading down to her nipples. “Fuuuuuuck,” Johannes moans as he can finally see some of the action as you pull Casey’s robe aside.

She spreads her legs and you slide in between them, fitting yourself against her body, heated skin sliding against heated skin. You thumb her nipples, sighing before you lick one hard nub. Casey cries out, thrusting herself against you, and you lick the other hard nub before squeezing them both.

She shudders against you, letting out a breathy keen of pleasure, and you flush at how much you like that sound. You press her breasts together softly and lick both nipples at the same time, making her roll her hips into your belly. “Y-You’re, ah, very good at this!”

You let out a breathy laugh into her flesh. “Well, I’ve been getting practice all of a sudden.” You lick again and again, painting her nipples and drawing louder and louder cries from her.

Her fingers curl in your hair, tugging every so often, before she pushes your head lower, lower. Johannes bucks in his chair against his hand as you settle between Casey’s legs, gently opening her lower lips. “You’re so beautiful here…”

You kiss her mound then watch as her juice begins to slide out of her. “No wonder everybody likes to watch this,” you say, fascinated by her glistening slit.

Her hips buck uncontrollably. “Please please please,” she moans, “please…”

You grin faintly, her moans making your face flush even more. “Oh, I like that. Beg some more,” you murmur and blow a puff of air over her folds.

She gasps your name, fingers curling into her own hair. “Please, unholy shit, please eat me!” she cries.

“Fucking christ,” Johannes mutters, and you look over your shoulder at him.

“Such language,” you tease, taking in his flush face, his weeping cock in his hand.

“Ah sweetness, we taught you too well,” he groans.

You turn back to Casey’s cunt, which pulses, looking for any contact…

“Please,” she says, dragging the word out on a hiss.

“Ok,” you whisper, and you slowly lean in and hesitate one second more before you swipe the flat of your tongue from slit to clit.

She shrieks, bucking against your face, and you laugh softly, arms pulling her hips flush against your shoulders. You eat at her like you are starving, sucking and licking her clit and folds, your own hips squirming on the bed.

“Dear unholy lord,” Papa breathes, also letting out his cock as he watches. Every man’s eyes are wide, watching in awe as you eat her as if you’d been doing it all your life.

Casey’s hips snap as she rides your face, faster and faster, and it’s all you can do to keep up with her pace. She is panting, “fuck fuck fuck” as you suck and lick. You rub your tongue on her clit, over and over as you slide two fingers inside her soaked walls. She lets out a hoarse cry as her channel slurps your fingers up, encouraging you to push in as far as you can go.

You moan loudly into her cunt at the feel of her walls squeezing your fingers, and you continue lapping at her, her taste driving you on. She’s cursing and calling your name, Satan’s name…she hasn’t been eaten like this since…well, since last night, but before that it had been a while.

“Don’t…stop…” Casey gasps. “So… close.. Fuck….” You hum and moan before letting your tongue dance over her clit, shaking your head back and forth a bit, finger-fucking her…. you can feel the orgasm cresting… another lick…another….

She screams as she explodes over your face, her thighs nearly clamping around your head. You have to catch one with your free hand, but you don’t stop, working her through her writhing orgasm as the men watching groan loudly and Water has to stifle cheers.

She finally pushes at your head, tugs you off her cunt, and gasps, “Come up….here…ride me…”

“I’d love to,” you rasp as you pull your fingers out of her and crawl up to her head. “Let me…” and you straddle her, facing your audience.

“Oh fuck,” Johannes says thickly, his cock leaking profusely over his fingers. You flush at the attention on you, your men looking like they’ve seen an actual goddess, but then Casey grabs your thighs and latches onto your clit. You scream, shuddering hard as she licks and sucks, and it’s clear she’s had more practice than you.

Growls of approval move through your men as they watch you grind into Casey’s mouth, covering her in your slick. You’re almost weeping as her tongue works your clit, and you cup your own breasts, pinching your nipples.

Casey reaches up as you do this and gently knocks your hands away, cupping and squeezing your breasts herself. You shudder and whine in pleasure, leaning back on your hands to keep your balance as she works you nearly as well as any of your men, save perhaps Papa and Johannes.

It’s your turn to curse and cry out as the coil within you tightens quickly, driven by Casey’s mouth and lips and tongue. She eats at you with abandon, grunting into you.

“F-Fuck, fuck!” you cry, feeling that coil tighten further and further, so quickly it leaves you a little lightheaded.

“That’s right, come for her,” Johannes growls at you, hand speeding up on his cock, and his snarled demand is what pushes you over the edge.

Your wail echoes through the room and your hips circle over her face. She cries out into your cunt as she drinks your cum down. Ripples of pleasure shoot through you, sending your energy over everyone.

You shudder hard as you come down, gasping for breath and collapsing to the side. Casey is on you almost instantly, kissing you deeply, her hands roaming. You shudder, your aftershocks still happening as she explores you thoroughly.

She straddles your thigh and grinds into you as she sucks marks into your skin wherever she can reach. Your cries fill the room, mingling with the sighs and groans of your loves.

“Y-You…are very…passionate,” you gasp, fingers tangling into her hair.

“W-What can I say,” she replies with a gasp, “I want to make my new love feel good.”

You groan, pulling her up to kiss again before reaching for one of the dildos. “Fuck me, please.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” She laughs breathlessly as she takes the dildo from you and begins sliding one end through your folds, slicking it up in you.

You whimper at the feeling, spreading your legs for her as wide as you can. She groans, as does Johannes and Papa, watching her start sliding it deep into you before doing the same to herself.

You both start working yourselves on the toy, legs tangled with each other. Sometimes it feels as though she is fucking you…sometimes you’re sure you are fucking her … You let out high-pitched cries that seem to harmonize with hers.

“F-Fuck…you are so…fucking sexy,” Casey gasps.

“You both are fucking sexy together,” Water moans, itching to join his two loves on the bed.

“Water, baby, come here,” Casey moans, holding her hand out to the ghoul.

He doesn’t hesitate, he is on the bed and taking her hand in a shot, his heated gaze roaming over both your writhing bodies. “Fuck, look at you,” he mutters before he kisses her hand then her lips. “I’m not even sure where to start.”

“I’ll choose for you then,” Casey moans, kissing him hard, pressing his hands to her tits. He groans and devours her mouth, squeezing and rubbing her breasts eagerly. You moan at the sight, fucking yourself on the dildo as you watch.

Johannes is shaking with need and the huge amount of willpower it’s taking to keep from launching himself onto the bed. He hisses as he watches Water’s hand slide from Casey’s breast down to her clit, making her cry into his mouth… He almost doesn’t hear you gasp out his name.

But he does, and he’s moving before he can stop himself. You don’t get to say anything before he’s kissing you, hard, his tongue plundering your mouth and his lips bruising yours.

You grab on to him, your hands sliding into his hair as if he is your only anchor. He pulls away just far enough to look into your eyes. “Fucking christ, sweetness, you’re killing me.” He kisses you again, and again. “You’re goddamn killing me.

“Little deaths only, my husband,” you gasp in between kisses, and he growls and fills his hands with your breasts, one eye on where you and Casey are connected.

“Fuck. Fuck!” he growls again and seals your mouths together.

Your rhythm on the dildo falters a bit, and Water murmurs, “Let me help with that.” His hand moves from Casey’s clit to the bit of dildo visible between you and her, and he holds it steady. “Go ahead now,” he groans, “fuck yourselves.” You and Casey follow his command as he leans in to suckle Casey’s nipple and Johannes’s hand moves to your slippery clit.

You shriek into Johannes’s mouth as his fingers rub your clit demandingly, and he laughs in delight in return as you come hard, turned on beyond belief. Casey follows quickly, coming onto Water’s fingers and writhing against the ghoul’s firm chest.

You work yourself almost desperately on the dildo, and Johannes instinctively knows to continue rubbing and pressing your clit, turning your orgasm into another one…or perhaps it is one long one.

Slowly you both come down from your highs, and then you gasp as you feel a splattering sensation across your chest—Johannes howls as he comes, painting your skin, and Water does the same to Casey, who is jerking him off herself.

Growls of approval echo in the room, and you flush as you’re reminded of your audience. Water and Casey share a deep kiss as she and you both pull off the dildo. You pull Johannes close. “You made a mess,” you whisper.

“Couldn’t help it, that was fucking hot,” he whispers back as he scents you.

You laugh breathlessly, still trying to calm your racing heart. Then Casey is there, snuggling up under your other arm and making soft cooing noises as she nuzzles your shoulder. “You’re really good,” she says in awe.

You snuggle into her and Johannes both, pressing kisses on her wherever you can reach. “Thanks, I try.” You giggle. “You’re amazing…”

“You both are,” Water says as he joins the cuddle pile.

Papa laughs as he comes over to distribute washcloths. “Everyone is amazing. Very good show my wife, Casey. I’m impressed.”

You blush but grin and give your hand an aristocratic twist. “Thank you, thank you.”

Your men all laugh, and somehow, that breaks the spell a little, and all the men make their way to the bed, offering praise and kisses, seeking permission from Casey before they offer her similar treatment.

“Are they always like this?” Casey asks you as both of you sit up and help each other clean up.

“Like what?”

“Like…so cute and sweet and hot,” she mumbles as Henrik kisses her hand before shoving Water good-naturedly.

“Oh…yeah, pretty much.” You smile.

“Well no fucking wonder you’re in love with all of them. I would be too.”

You laugh softly as Tim tickles her cheek with his mustache, making her squeal happily.

The night goes on, you all sharing laughter and talking and also dinner when it comes. Casey insists on feeding you. “I wore you out, after all,” she stage-whispers to you.

“You’re too sweet,” you respond before you take a piece of cheese from her, licking her fingers as you do so, and there’s at least one groan, possibly more, before you return the favor, feeding her a bite of chicken.

She closes her eyes as she takes the bite from you, licking your own fingers clean. “Mmm…that’s some good chicken,” she says, her eyes on yours. “My compliments to your chef, my king.”

“I’ll be sure to pass it along,” Jonas says, watching.

You grin at Casey. “If we keep this up, we may find ourselves in the middle of a situation,” you murmur to her with a giggle.

“Oh Satan, I love being in the middle of a situation,” she moans, and she captures your mouth with hers.

The sex begins anew, this time with Johannes’s requested audience participation, and by the time it’s over, you and Casey are both out cold, tangled in each other’s limbs and smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find yourself in a chapel of ritual...

The next day you’re exhausted as you get out of the car at the church. You yawn so hard your jaw cracks and tears of sleepiness gather in the corners of your eyes.

Movement in your peripheral catches your attention, and although you’re moving slowly, you turn in time to catch the back of a man who is walking away, his stride giving off the vibe of someone in a hurry. Your stomach clenches as you stare after the man long after he’s disappeared from view.

“My flower?” The king’s voice makes you jump and spin, your heart racing, and you squeal. “Oh, my flower, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he says as he gathers you into his arms. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah…yeah I think so?” He raises his eyebrow at you and you shake your head. “I thought… this is going to sound really weird but there was someone walking down the road and he seemed so…familiar somehow.”

“Familiar? Hm.” He squints down the road. “Perhaps one of the volunteers missed the bus to the refugee camp this morning.” He stares hard, as if trying to see what you saw, but no one is there now. “I’m sorry, my flower, but I have no other answer for you.” He kisses the top of your head. “If you are not busy, I wanted to talk to you about the diplomatic visits and the church’s role…” He steers you inside, and you look once more over his shoulder, trying to figure out who it was.

“…and I couldn’t ask last night.”

You blink up at Jonas. “I’m sorry, what?”

His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes as he quickly leads you to your office. “Last night,” he repeats as he closes the office door. “I wanted to ask you about the ritual, but I couldn’t in front of Casey.” At your blank stare, he prompts, “The immortality ritual? That we must do tomorrow night if you intend to participate?”

“Oh! Oh, yes, of course, I’m sorry, Jonas. I’ve been thinking about it, I swear.” You look up to him, then smile softly. “I’ll do it. I…don’t want to be taken from you all for eternity.”

The king’s eyes widen, and then he’s scooping you up into his arms. “My precious flower! I am so thrilled that you said yes!”

You laugh at his reaction, but then sober as your mind catches up to what you’ve just agreed to. “What kind of ritual is this, exactly? Are we talking blood sacrifices? Do I have to cut myself open? Is it--”

Jonas kisses you. “No sacrifices, you wild woman. And you do get cut, but it’s not big, and it’ll be healed right after. But I get cut too.”

You look even more horrified at the thought of him being cut open than yourself. “W-What?! I really don’t like that, at all.”

He smiles and cups your cheek. “It’s not much, just enough for us to get some of each other’s blood. Sigils will be drawn onto your skin in my blood, and onto mine with yours. Then we will both drink some of it. That is all.” You scowl at him, and his hand moves to your forehead, trying to smooth out the creases. “Many worse things have happened to me, my flower. And being a shapeshifter means I heal quickly. Believe me, it will be fine.”

“All right,” you say, but you look far from convinced.

“Let’s talk about the diplomatic visits, shall we?” he says, leading you to your desk.

You groan as you plop into your chair. “I’m not sure that’s any better. But okay, let’s do it.”

Jonas laughs softly and outlines what he’d like to happen. “Any of them who come through and would like to attend mass or have prayers said for them, we should accommodate.”

“That seems reasonable,” you say as Papa strides into the office.

“What’s reasonable?” he asks. “Good morning, my wife, my king.” Jonas repeats himself, and Papa nods. “Of course, of course. And anything else they may request.” He smirks. “Anything else you need? Are we involved in the treaties?”

“No, we take care of the treaties. You are purely for spiritual needs. And, well, I suppose if they want to, sexual as well.” You blaze red and slither off the chair to hide under your desk, and Jonas laughs so hard he falls off his chair.

Papa crosses his arms, looking indulgently at the king and you…or at least, the spot under the desk that you’re currently hiding in. “My love, are you going to melt away and hide when our diplomatic guests arrive? Because I will find it hard to explain what you’re doing every time you slide under the nearest surface.”

“I-I’ll hold it t-together while they’re here, just let me fall apart when I’m able to!” you wail, and Papa swears he sees a red glow. He shakes his head and moves over, sitting down in your seat.

“Come back out here, my wife. We do need to talk about the visit.”

Slowly you come out from under the desk, your face flaming red, and try to settle yourself. Jonas’s laughter subsides although he’s still smiling at your antics, as he says, “Yes, my flower, your husband is right, you can’t fall apart while they’re here.”

You pout through your blush. “I-I won’t, I promise.”

“Are you sure about that?” Papa asks, amused.

“….I promise to try my best, anyway.”

Jonas laughs softly and pulls you onto his lap. “That’s really all we can ask.”

“The first ambassadors will arrive about four days from now, which actually works out,” Jonas continues as he strokes your back with one hand and your thigh with the other. “Now that we’re doing the ritual, I’d rather have as few outsiders in the country as possible.”

You nod, frowning faintly. “You think they will try to spy on the ritual?”

Jonas chuckles. “No, not only because no one really knows about it except us, but they are metal bands, not spies. They do not care about anything except doing the best for their countries and having fun.”

“Then why…”

Jonas’s smile is sheepish. “Centuries of protecting Avatar Country’s deepest secrets makes for some pretty ingrained habits, my flower. I’d rather not let anyone outside of the inner circle know about this ritual.”

“Wait.” Papa stands up. “The ritual. THE ritual? You’re going ahead with it…with her?”

Jonas beams. “She said yes.”

You blink at Papa’s reaction. “Is…that not what you want?”

But then he’s catching you up in a tight, tight hug. “My wife, my goddess…normally, in regular circumstances, yes, I am against mortals having immortality. You are meant to die, it is a balance. But in this case…” He pulls back to look at you, joyful tears in his eyes. “I never have to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” you say on a half sob, and you bury your face in his neck, crying.

He rubs your back and lays his head against yours, looking at Jonas, who is holding back his own tears. “So, my king, the ritual, then diplomats arrive, is that the way of it?”

Jonas nods, rubbing his eyes, and stands. “Yes, that is indeed the way of it. I will tell the others to prepare the site. Tomorrow night is the full moon—it shall happen then.” Papa nods as Jonas kisses you, then leaves, still sniffling a little bit.

After a bit, you straighten in Papa’s arms, looking at him, still teary. “Why did he go? We didn’t finish talking about the diplomatic stuff.”

“I don’t think our king is quite willing to share all his emotions just yet.” Papa gives you a quick kiss. “We have time to discuss everything else.”

You hesitate, then nod, wiping at your eyes. “I-I’m sure that he’s still working through a lot of what the angel did. I’ll ask him again tomorrow, during the workday.”

Papa nods. “A good plan. Now, what do we have going on today?” He goes to your desk with you, reviewing the day’s work to come.

A knock on the door draws your attention. “Enter!” Papa calls, and the door opens, revealing Copia and a very subdued Dew. “Ready to head out, I take it,” Papa says as you watch Dew, surprised to see him so…not himself.

Copia nods to you. “The reality is hitting him, I think.”

The ghoul whimpers, looking up at you with the saddest eyes you’ve ever seen. Your heart breaks a little, and you go to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “Oh, Dewdrop, this isn’t good-bye forever. This is simply a see you later.”

No chittering, no growls or yips…just that sad whimper, and a nod. “I promise, Dew, truly.” He lays his head on your shoulder as you hug him tightly.

You feel his nose press into your neck for a long moment, scenting you and memorizing it. He chitters something, slowly, as if you could understand. “He says, ‘you’d better come home soon, my mate,’“ Papa says softly.

You stroke the back of his head, swallowing hard to keep yourself from crying. “And you’d better go out there and show the world how talented you are.” He raises his head and looks you in the eye. “Deal?”

Dew nods firmly, and a note of determination enters his eyes. He looks to Copia and chatters something, and Copia blinks. “You know, that is not a bad idea. But we will have to ask the king.”

You blink. “Ask the king what?”

“Dew said that playing a show here, with the new material, would be a good idea.”

“That’s a great idea!” You turn to Papa. “What do you think?”

“I’m sure it would be well received,” Papa says, and then he frowns a bit. “You’ll have your costumes, I assume.”

Copia’s smirk nearly undoes you. “You assume correctly. Will that be a problem?”

Papa scoffs. “Of course not.” But you don’t miss the way Papa’s eyes flick to Copia’s thighs, and a frown ever so slightly creases his forehead.

Dew is nearly beside himself with excitement, blinking all over the room and chattering and purring. “He’s very excited that he gets to play for you, _mia stellina_,” Copia says softly.

“I can’t wait to hear him play. And see you perform, of course.” You know you aren’t imagining the sudden flash of heat in his gaze.

Dew stops moving long enough to chitter at Copia, who frowns. “We don’t have time to talk to the king now. We really have to get on the plane, Dew, we’re very behind, and Imperator will be…displeased if she doesn’t see us in the church tonight.”

You can hear the shudder in his tone. “I’ll ask the king myself, how’s that?” You smile at the ghoul.

He nods and chirps, nuzzling your face gently. You smile and hug him tight, and he buries his face into your chest, still sad, but now with a goal to impress you.

Copia nods. “Excellent. Now….we really must go.” He takes a step toward you, one eye on Papa, and cups your cheek. “Don’t go to the plane with us, _mia stellina_. It will just make it…more difficult. For everyone.”

You cover his gloved hand with yours, as his energy wraps around you. “All right.” You feel him drink from you, a quick taste. “Safe travels, then.”

He smiles and presses a kiss to your forehead, then shakes Papa’s hand and turns for the door. Dew pulls his mask up and kisses you, lingeringly, and he whimpers as he wrenches away to follow Copia. Only once the door closes behind them do you turn for Papa, pressing your face to your chest and crying softly.

He strokes you lovingly, waiting for your storm to pass. “Perhaps, my love,” he says quietly, “you should take the day off. You didn’t get nearly enough sleep, and--”

“No, no, I’m fine, truly,” you say. “There’s a lot to do, and I can’t take off whenever things aren’t exactly perfect.”

He hesitates, but nods. “Very well.” He kisses you softly. “You have such a kind heart.”

“I really am very fond of Dew,” you admit as you sit down, wiping your eyes. “He’s like…a giant cat in a lot of ways.”

“Hmmm…yes, I suppose. A giant feral cat with a serious mischievous streak.” You giggle. “All right, let’s get down to business before we’re interrupted again.”

You nod, sifting through the morning’s work and handing him papers he needs to sign. Katelyn comes in at her scheduled time, which is noon every other day, and she bows to Papa before looking at your desk, clicking her tongue at the disarray.

“I’m sorry,” you say sheepishly. “I really am trying.”

“I’d hate to see what your ‘not trying’ looks like,” she mutters, but she sets to work, and when Damiano arrives for your lessons with him, she waves you off. “It’ll be easier for me to finish the filing if you’re not here anyway,” she says. “And I can do yours too,” she says to Papa.

“Thank you for the generous offer, my dear,” Damiano says smoothly. “But my own assistant covers it.”

“Dearest brother,” your husband says, and there’s a saccharine sweetness to his voice that makes Damiano’s eye twitch, “I believe she was talking to me. Thank you, Sister Katelyn, that will be very helpful.” 

Katelyn nods without looking up (though her cheeks turn ever so faintly pink) as Damiano snorts explosively and offers you his arm and leads you to his own office. “How were things today, my dear?”

“Fine, if a little emotional.” He looks at you, question in his eyes. “Everything is fine. Did you say your assistant has arrived?” you say quickly, changing the subject.

He scowls and nods. “Yes, she has. Months after I expected her, but apparently there were problems with my harem and estates that were unforeseen, so she had to stay to correct them. But I will introduce you at some point.” He pins you with a hard look. “You’re sure you’re all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine. What are we working on today?” you ask, determined not to show Damiano any sign of fatigue or unwillingness.

He sighs but lets the subject drop. “Well, with the diplomatic visits coming up, I thought that we would go over Satanic baptisms, in case any of our guests would like to come into the fold,” he says, handing you some papers.

You nod and take the papers, looking over the liturgy and then you pause. “Should I… Well, maybe it’s a bit late to even ask this but…” At his imperious look, you hasten to say, “Should I be baptized?”

“Hm. Well, that depends I think. Were you ever baptized to be one of God’s minions?”

You scowl and nod. “I was forced to, in one of my first foster homes.”

Damiano’s lip curls. “Then yes, and as soon as possible. Tonight even.”

“Tonight?”

“Is that a problem? Do you have an opening in your busy schedule?”

You scowl. “Yes, I’m sure I do. Shouldn’t we talk to Papa about it though?”

Damiano looks like he’s about to disagree, but then he nods curtly. “Yes, I suppose. We’ll do so after your lesson.”

You nod back, just as curtly. You and the second Papa get along much better than you did, but your respective attitudes mix sometimes like fire and water. But you learn the rites quickly, even how to make unholy water.

You grin faintly to yourself. “Would this stuff work on angels?”

“It does, yes. And the church has been preparing as much of it as we can.”

You try to stifle a giggle. “Maybe we should all carry squirt guns filled with unholy water. Get Tim to issue them to the troops.”

Damiano doesn’t laugh. “Perhaps we should.”

You clear your throat, your face heating a little. You feel like you’ve just tripped and fallen on your face right in front of him. But he just moves on, quizzing you on what you’ve learned today.

Before you know it, the lesson is over and Special is there to take you to training. “We will grab some sandwiches on our way, precious.”

You nod as Damiano stands. “Don’t train too long.” Special stares, a silent question in his eyes. “She needs to be baptized. Tonight.”

“Does your brother know about this?”

“He will as soon as I tell him,” Damiano says, waving his hand in dismissal.

You roll your eyes at the haughtiness the Second will never lose, and take Special’s hand as he blinks you both to the cafeteria. Damiano snorts softly, then locks up his office and goes to find his little brother.

That evening, you find yourself in a simple black robe, a ghoul on either side of you, at the door to a small chapel area you are unfamiliar with. “Why not the great hall? Isn’t that where baptisms are usually done?” you ask.

“Yes, usually,” Aether agrees, hand on your lower back. “But that is for those people who have not already been baptized under God. Undoing that…can get a little messy. So it’s done in private.”

You pale a little. “How…how messy are we talking about here?”

Aether smiles as he shrugs. “How messy do you want to get?” You let out an “eep” of discomfort, and the ghoul laughs. “No messier than you’ve ever gotten on Papa’s bed, my darling girl.”

You swallow hard as Fire pats your arm on your other side. “You’ll be with us. You’ll be just fine, we swear,” he says cheerfully, and you smile to him and squeeze his arm.

“I know. Thank you, both of you.”

You don’t know why you’re so nervous; after all you’d learned the baptism liturgy earlier that day, you know what to expect, but you shiver as the chapel door opens and Aether and Fire lead you inside.

Both Damiano and Dante are there, along with the rest of the ghouls. The men from Avatar are all seated in the back of the room—they won’t be participating, but they want to be present for you.

Papa smiles to you softly, and Damiano gives you a nod. “Are you prepared?” You nod, your voice catching. “We must have the words, supplicant,” Damiano intones.

You clear your throat and try again. “Y-yes, I am prepared.”

Papa nods. “And are you willing?”

“Yes, I am willing.”

“You understand that you will be rejecting everything you may have known, believed, and relied upon in order to stand free with your brethren under our Dark Lord.”

You inhale slowly. “Yes, I do understand.”

“Then shed your modesty, supplicant,” Papa says firmly, and you let your robe fall to the floor. Your husband reaches his hand out to you, and he helps you into the tub of water. “Our Dark Lord, receive this child unto your breast. Cast off the chains of heaven that were forced upon them, that they may walk freely in your morning light. Grant to them knowledge, and in that knowledge, power, the power to live their life the way they see fit, unbound by guilt.” And Papa slowly lowers you into the water.

The water is warm and it’s softly bubbling near the bottom, almost as if it were being fed from a hot spring or had a single hot tub jet running. Papa leans you back into the water, one arm under you, the other across you, hand on your breast, holding you just so that most of your body is submerged, but your head and chest are still above the surface. Damiano begins a low chant as Papa looks down upon you, mismatched gaze almost blazing.

“Do you renounce god and all his teachings?”

“I do renounce.” You close your eyes as he lowers you fully, warm water covering you completely.

He brings you back up, still mostly submerged. “Do you renounce all self-hatred, self-loathing, and self-abuse?”

“I do renounce.” Down he lowers you again, holding you under a fraction longer than before.

“Do you renounce all hypocrisy, and swear to live a life that’s honest, to yourself and to Satan?”

“I renounce, and I swear,” you reply with a gasp, feeling arms that aren’t Papa’s start to wrap around you.

“And do you swear to spread the word of Satan to all who are receptive, to bring lost and lonely children, disillusioned by God and God’s minions, into our family?”

“I swear.” And Papa dunks you under the water again, this time keeping you there the longest yet.

The phantom arms tighten around you, and you feel a tail wrap around your hips. *Mine,* you hear and feel. *Mine now and always.* And all tension, nerves, negativity flush out of you, and you sink a little farther into the water before Papa brings you out and helps you gain your feet.

Your Dante is beaming at you, and even Damiano is smiling at the blissful look on your face. “Now you are truly one of us,” the Second murmurs, and to his surprise you hug him tight. He makes a face at you getting his robes all wet, but he does pat your back. And then you’re throwing yourself into Papa’s arms, and he’s kissing you deeply, tears on his cheeks from joy.

Your energy is zinging through your entire body, and you feel incredibly hyped up and supernaturally calm at the same time. You clutch Papa tight, responding to his kiss with your whole body, which is dripping wet and slippery.

Damiano clears his throat, but you and Papa don’t even hear him, moaning into each other’s mouths, you trying to undress your husband and Papa trying to touch everywhere he can at once. The Second rolls his eyes and leaves, but once he’s out the door he’s grinning faintly.

Meanwhile, Papa lifts you out of the baptismal tub, turns, and lays you out on a cloth-covered stone altar directly behind the tub. Heated stare locked on you, he removes his robes, positions himself between your legs, and sinks his cock into you, his shout matching yours.

Your fingers dig into his shoulders, anchoring you there—you feel like you are going to float away. “I love you, Dante,” you gasp, and he groans and kisses you desperately, hips not giving you much time to adjust. He slams into you over and over, swallowing your mewls of pleasure.

Your energy seems to swirl around you, driving him to fuck you harder, faster, and you meet every thrust. Your orgasm doesn’t build—it is simply, suddenly, there, erupting from your core, flooding you with pleasure, urging Papa to join you.

You scream into his mouth, the candles near the altar exploding as your energy bursts from you. You’re unable to contain it, but thankfully Aether puts up a barrier in time so that the wax is unable to harm either you or Papa. The ghouls are grinning a little bit as you and Papa writhe together on the altar.

Aether releases the barrier, and then the ghouls move, quietly surrounding the altar. They murmur a wordless chant as, one by one, they open their uniform pants and begin to stroke themselves. As Papa fills you with his seed, touching off another orgasm for you, Air is the first to come, throwing his head back as he paints your stomach.

Fire and Earth follow at almost the same time, Fire’s cum splattering your shoulder as Earth’s covers your face. Water cries out at the sight and spills over your left breast, as Aether takes your right. Papa gasps as he comes down, looking at you covered in cum as if you were truly a goddess.

He quickly bites his thumb, breaking the skin. Once blood wells up, he swipes his thumb across your forehead, between your breasts, then on the tops of both breasts, before finally brushing his thumb over your mouth, smearing his blood across your lips. “Baptized by water, seed, and blood,” he rasps. “It is done. Nema.” The ghouls echo him.

Your tongue slips out, licking up Papa’s blood, and you smile to him. He groans and kisses you again, before Air dips a cloth into the water and hands it to Papa, who starts wiping you up. “Two rituals in two nights. The day after tomorrow, I want you to take off and rest.”

You watch him work as the ghouls assist, helping him pull out of you, which makes you moan, and get off the altar. “But Papa, the diplomats will be arriving, and there will be a lot to do.”

“All the more reason for you to do as Papa says,” the king says as he approaches. You open your mouth to argue, but Jonas puts his fingers over your lips. “Come now. You are acting as if I haven’t run a country before, or Papa a church. We do know what to do if we don’t have you around, my flower.”

You flush, flailing a little. “I-I didn’t mean it like that, I would never accuse any of you of being— I just don’t wanna be lazy at my new post!”

“No one thinks that,” Johannes says as the rest of the wolves draw close.

You give him a look, thinking of Katelyn and some of the other siblings who don’t like you. “That’s not true,” you say.

“No one who matters thinks that,” he responds. Papa and Jonas help you sit up, and Earth scrambles for your robe, helping you pull it on when you stand. Your legs threaten to buckle.

Air and Aether, solid and strong, are holding you up as your knees shake. “You did so well,” Air murmurs, kissing the top of your head. “We’re proud of you.”

You smile, heart warmed, as they blink everyone back to your rooms in the palace. They pull your robe back off and lay you in bed, and proceed to feed you a late snack, but you end up falling asleep before you finish eating.

As conversation swirls around, Papa sits and watches you, stroking your hair. Johannes flops down next to him, scooting over to get close to you too. “That was a helluva baptism,” he growls.

Papa nods absently. “This ritual tomorrow night…it isn’t going to be overly strenuous or dangerous, is it?”

The wolf shakes his head. “It shouldn’t be. Although, with her in the mix, I guess I shouldn’t promise anything.”

Papa looks to him, then shifts over, pushing himself into his husband’s arms. “Tell me about your ritual.”

The wolf holds him, humming thoughtfully as he thinks back. “It was so long ago at this point. I remember it being overcast. There’s a fire that needs to be lit, and Jonas sprinkled his blood into it, then I sprinkled my own blood. The flames turned purple, and the smoke…It goes into the body of the second person.” His eyes turn distant. “It hurt…the pain was intense, but only for a split second. Then it was over.” He huffs a laugh. “I didn’t feel any different at the time…then came the time a worker accidentally dropped a steel beam on me. Woke up a full day later in a mountain cave.”

Papa startles a little, then squeezes Johannes tightly. “What’s wrong, Papa? I was fine. That was the whole point of the ritual.”

“I don’t… I don’t like even the thought of something happening to you, even knowing that you will survive it.”

Johannes softens, and he presses his cheek to the pope’s hair. “You’re very sweet, Dante. I’ll do my best not to get killed, just for you.”

Papa chuckles in spite of himself. “You are a ridiculous man. I suppose that’s why I love you.”

“And here I thought it was because of my sweet disposition and my big dick.” That does it. Papa explodes in laughter, drawing everyone’s attention.

Earth giggles into Beta’s chest as Johannes’s twin grins widely. “What bullshit’s he saying now?”

“Hey, it’s not bullshit!” Johannes snaps playfully, and as Papa rolls off his lap in laughter he launches himself at his brother, the two wrestling and falling off the bed.

Fire, Water, and Tim start chanting, “Fight, fight, fight!” while the others are in varying degrees of hilarity. Jonas watches the entire scene from his spot on the bed, shaking his head and smiling.

You sleep through it, the events of tonight and last night keeping you in slumber. Papa wipes the tears of mirth and love out of his eyes, lying next to you and watching the brothers wrestle. Contentment fills his heart as he kisses your forehead. He’s never been happier than right now. And when he feels Jonas’s hand in his hair, he closes his eyes and smiles as he falls asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which immortality awaits...

When the full moon, large and orange and eye-catching, begins to rise over the horizon the next evening, you stand on the balcony of the blue room, waiting for Tim and John and Johannes, who are tasked with leading you to the ritual location.

You’re nervous, your stomach twisted in knots. You hope the ritual won’t hurt too badly. And what if something goes wrong? You take a deep breath, rubbing your face. “You’re being ridiculous,” you mutter to yourself. “Jonas will keep you safe. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Not for the first time do you find yourself wishing Papa or any of the ghouls would also be at this ritual. As much as they want to be, Jonas had insisted that only the wolves be there.

You bite at your lip, and then you hear the door open behind you. You turn to see the three wolves in question, Tim and John waiting by the doors in full uniform, Johannes striding toward you in full stage makeup. He reaches you, staring down at you wordlessly, before suddenly dropping to one knee. He takes your hand, kissing your knuckles without ever breaking eye contact. “Are you ready?”

You swallow hard as you stare into his eyes. “I’m ready, my love.” His mouth quirks, you can tell he wants to smile, but the ritual has begun and he has to be serious.

He stands, and he sweeps his hand before you. Tonight, you walk on your own. You take another breath and, head held high, exit the room. Tim and John fall into step on either side of you, but a few steps ahead. Johannes walks behind you, a silent guard.

Your small procession makes its way down the stairs, out of the castle, and toward the forest. You want to say something, but you can tell that none of the wolves will answer you right now.

One mile turns into two, which turns into three, and you’re glad that all your training has given you some athleticism. When you get tired, you simply use some air energy to float along at the same pace. Behind you, Johannes grins, but doesn’t say anything.

Finally, you all slow down, and you assume that you must be nearing the site of the ritual. By this time the moon has risen higher into the sky, and it’s changed from orange to a luminous white.

You see the glow of a fire on a small hilltop as you approach, and you all climb up. There’s a small copse of trees on the hill, and a fire pit is exactly in the center. Jonas and Henrik are standing there, and Tim, John, and Johannes take their places. Jonas stands at the head, Henrik and Tim on one side, John and Johannes on the other, and you take your place across the fire from the king. You glance up, noting that the moon is almost perfectly in the middle of the circle of treetops.

You bring your gaze back to the king, who is watching you with such a commanding, alpha expression you tremble a little as you curtsey and say, “I present myself before my king.”

“Your king acknowledges your presence,” he intones, “and welcomes the addition of one as esteemed as you into our ranks. You are fully prepared to accept eternity into your life, and forgo the release of death?”

“I am,” you reply firmly, though your voice shakes a little.

“Then we shall begin.” The king bares his right arm and gestures silently to you. At first you don’t react, but then realize you are to bare your right arm as well. Tim moves to the king and John moves to you, each of them holding a wicked-looking dagger.

You swallow, and just barely bite back a hiss as John carefully parts your flesh. Tears prick your eyes as Johannes holds a chalice under your arm, to catch your blood, Tim doing the same for his king. Then, once they’ve gathered enough, they walk to the other person, and start drawing the sigils, touch sure. Jonas’s eyes don’t leave yours, and you stare back.

Tim’s face is serious as he draws the blood sigils, although he winks quickly as he hands you the chalice with the remainder of the king’s blood. You flash a smile but then turn your attention to the king again. He holds up the chalice with your blood and says, “Drink, and take in the power of your king.” You do so, trying not to gag or react in an otherwise grossed-out way. Then Jonas says, “I drink and take in the being of my subject.”

You watch him drink your blood, handing Tim the chalice after. Then he holds his forearm out over the flames, and you hear the hiss as his blood touches the hot coals. The fire turns black, and if you hadn’t been expecting it, you would have gasped. Then you hold out your arm, letting your own blood fall, and the flames turn purple. The same colored smoke swirls up from the fire, and then rushes into your mouth and nose.

You gag a little, taken aback even though you knew what to expect. But then you feel the smoke slowly spread throughout your body, filling your insides up gently, smoothly. You smile at the king. “Is that—” The smoke suddenly stops spreading, almost seems to solidify inside you.

The king frowns. “Is something—” You start to shake, nearly convulsing and unable to speak.

He watches you, eyes widening as your own eyes begin to glow.

“My king,” Henrik says, alarmed.

“What’s happening to her?!” Johannes snaps, about to break formation and leap to you. “This isn’t normal!”

Jonas is about to speak, and then gasps as the purple smoke starts filtering back out of your mouth.

You choke as your body expels the smoke, slowly at first, then all at once, in a huge purple cloud that begins to swirl around. You drop to your knees, coughing and gagging, as the smoke swirls faster and faster, a purple tornado rising up and up… a sound like a thunderclap and the smoke vanishes. The wolves surround you in a heartbeat.

Johannes has his arms around you as the others’ attention is caught by a figure across the fire. Long hair, narrow, attractive features—they all gasp. It’s Simon. Johannes pales, and it feels like his heart is splitting in two.

“Simon?” John asks, voice shaking. “I thought … we thought you were….”

“Dead? Yeah, you’re not wrong.” Simon turns to Jonas and bows. “My king.”

“Wait,” you whisper to Johannes, whose every muscle is taut like a bowstring. “Simon as in...as in one of the original guitarists?” Johannes nods curtly, staring over your head. “What...what happened?”

Your love swallows, then rasps into your ear. “Simon was one of John’s spies. He was on a mission, deep undercover. I didn’t even know what it was. He would send reports back to Jo...to the angel-king and one report…” He pauses, tries to collect himself. “One of his reports, he mentioned something, I don’t know what, I never found out, but it was something that must have threatened the angel. I don’t think Simon even realized he was signing his own death warrant. Killing him…” His shoulders hunch in on themselves. “Simon was my first Avatar Country kill.” Your eyes widen in horror. 

Jonas steps toward his old friend, his eyes wide. He reaches out and gently places his hands on Simon’s shoulders. He is physically there…but cold. “Simon…my friend, I…” He pulls the other man into a tight hug. “I am so sorry.”

“I know. You don’t have to be. But I know you are.” Simon hugs his king in return, then steps back and looks at Johannes, who is shaking uncontrollably. “Johannes.”

“Don’t. Don’t say my name.” Johannes’s words are tight, he’s trying not to explode. “Don’t even look at me. Don’t… you shouldn’t…” Despite Simon having a physical form, you hear no footsteps on the grass as he approaches. He kneels down next to Johannes,  
whose eyes are shut tight against what he’s seeing. “I don’t…deserve to even look at you.”

You cry out as Simon suddenly punches Johannes in the face. The wolf grunts as he lands flat on his back, and Simon stands back up. “I deserve whatever it is I ask for right now. And I want you to look at me, Johannes.”

Johannes sits up, shaking his head and rubbing his jaw, but he still doesn’t look at Simon, who looks ready to throw another punch. “Look at me, asshole. You weren’t a coward then. Don’t start now.”

Johannes grits his teeth, then looks up at his old friend. He seems…well. As well as a dead guy can be anyway. “…Simon.” He stands, looking down at the ghost. “I am…I am so sorry. I didn’t want to, you know that I didn’t.”

Simon smirks. “Oh I don’t know, there was probably a small part of you that wanted retaliation for that prank I pulled when we were ten.”

Johannes lets out a bark of laughter. “Asshole. You know what I mean.”

Simon steps forward and hugs Johannes so tightly his back cracks, and Johannes returns the hug, tears falling into the shorter man’s hair. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. He would have killed everyone else if I hadn’t.”

“I know. I know, it’s okay,” Simon soothes, and you’re crying freely on the ground, a few last puffs of smoke filtering out of your mouth.

After several long moments, the two men pull apart and slap each other on the back, then Simon turns to John, who looks utterly stricken. “Ah, come on, man, you’re not feeling guilty too, are you?”

“I sent you on that mission.”

“I sent myself. You just approved it. And you know what? Ultimately it’s my stupid fault for refusing the immortality ritual, so fuck all y’all.” He grins.

No one else is grinning, and Simon sighs heavily. “I forgive all of you. I swear. I blame that angel, and you all killed it. It’s down in Hell, right now, being tortured for all eternity for going against the will of God. We’ve learned some interesting things from it, to be honest.”

“How do you know it’s in Hell?” Tim asks softly, and Simon grins faintly.

“Satan intercepted my soul after I was killed, gave me a tour, told me how things weren’t as we were led to believe down there. Asked me if I wanted to work for them. I said yes.”

“Wait…wait…fucking WHAT,” Johannes explodes. “You’ve been with Satan this whole time and They didn’t SAY anything to us?? What the FUCK.”

The others, except for Jonas and you, all chime in with varying degrees of disbelief and anger. Simon holds up his hands. “Look, they are very limited in what they can say, even when they haven’t agreed to not say anything at all.”

Jonas finally speaks, sounding pained. “You didn’t want us to know where you were. Were you that angry with all of us?”

“In the very beginning,” Simon admits. “I was furious. I felt betrayed…and then I learned what actually happened, and eventually I wasn’t angry with you all anymore. But...I decided that it was better if I left well enough alone, and didn’t upset things more than they already were.” He smiles faintly. “I’ve missed you, my king. I’m glad that you’re back. How did you get rid of it? I wasn’t told the details.”

All the wolves turn to you, and Johannes grabs your hands, which are ice cold, and pulls you to your feet. “Meet our savior…and my wife.”

You blush. “Johannes, stop…”

“Stop what? It’s not like I’m lying.”

You sigh but hold your hand out to Simon. “It’s very good to meet you.”

He takes your hand between his own and smiles to you.” The pleasure is mine. Thank you, for whatever you did to save our king. And for being the reason I could talk with them for a little while.”

“I’m the reason? How am I the reason?” you ask, but deep down you know he’s right. Conduit nature strikes again, you think.

“They didn’t tell me everything,” Simon answers, “They never do. But your body rejected the immortality magicks.” You hear the others curse and growl at the news. “When you expelled them, they had to go somewhere.” He waves his hand. “And here I am.”

Henrik blinks, and asks softly, “So…are you alive again then?”

Simon smiles sadly. “I wish that were the case, my friends. Unfortunately, it is only for tonight. Lord Satan felt the energy and knew it could be used for something like this. They wanted me to let you know that I’m okay, and on important days I could even come and visit for a few hours.”

The wolves gather closer around Simon, all talking at once, except for Johannes, who looks pained as he wraps his arms around you.

“Are you all right, my love?” you ask quietly.

“Actually…no. Facing Simon like this is…” He shakes his head. “And I don’t understand why the ritual failed.”

You swallow hard, then smile weakly. “I guess being a conduit doesn’t let everything happen. A-And I’m sure that when I…when I’m living in hell, Satan will bring you all for visits.” You barely get the words out before he’s crushing you to him.

“Don’t talk like that,” he whispers. “Please. I can’t.”

You try to apologize, but the words are stuck in your throat. All you can do is cling to him, and he rocks you back and forth, crooning wordlessly.

After a few minutes, you pull away, wiping at your eyes. “You should go talk to Simon if he only has a little while. I’ll be okay over here.” He hesitates, clearly torn, wanting to join the others but scared to do so. “It’ll be okay,” you murmur soothingly. “He’s not upset with you all.”

“He was the first kill that meant something,” Johannes says, his voice seeming to come from far away. “I’d already killed for that bastard angel over and over…but this one…killing Simon was like…like a test. It meant I was truly the king’s assassin. That there was no going back.” He focuses on you. “Until you came along anyway.”

You smile faintly. “My love…my husband. I only wish that I could have saved you sooner.”

He smiles, rubbing his nose against yours. “You’re too fucking sweet. You weren’t even born yet, I don’t think.”

You can’t help but giggle. “I married two old men.”

“I’ll show you old,” Johannes growls as he dips down to nip at your neck, making you squeal.

“Go!” you say with a laugh. “Go talk to Simon before he has to leave.”

“Come with me, don’t sit here by yourself,” he insists, tugging on your hand.

You smile and shake your head. “My love, you both have so much to catch up on. I’m fine, here, I swear. Besides, my throat still kind of hurts from that smoke coming back up.” He frowns, then sighs and kisses you before turning and heading over to the group. You watch him go, a soft look on your face as Simon hugs him again when he approaches.

You watch them, smiling as they laugh and nudge each other. “Boys never really grow up,” you mumble to yourself as your gaze gradually shifts to the fire, the flames hypnotizing you.

You wonder what went wrong with the ritual. It had seemed to go well…but then your body just rejected it. You frown unconsciously, wondering if it were the conduit nature. Or maybe the wards—oh! Your eyes light up. Satan’s wards probably prevented it from taking hold!

*No, my treat, your wards are yours now.* Satan’s purr sounds…confused. *You maintain them without me. They wouldn’t have rejected the ritual unless you didn’t consent to the ritual.* There’s a pause. *I cannot answer this puzzle.*

You frown, crossing your arms. *But…you’re Satan. Don’t you know everything?*

They chuckle. *I am not God, silly girl. I know many things, yes, but not everything.*

You sigh. *Okay…I’m not upset with you. I just don’t like not knowing about myself.*

You feel a caress on your face and down your back. *Only the truly ignorant don’t like knowing about themselves. Answers will come when they come.*

You relax at the caress, even as you grumble faintly. *Yes, well, that isn’t now, is it?*

Satan laughs into your ear. *Your inner Johannes is showing, my treat.*

You try to hold back a belly laugh, and a loud snort is the result. Henrik and John both look over at you, but you wave them off. *Don’t fret, my treat. Whether you have answers or no, you will be all right.*

You smile faintly. *I know. Thanks, Satan.* They chuckle, and you feel a pair of lips on yours, before Their presence fades. You watch the wolves talking with Simon, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, sometimes serious, and even though the ritual failed, you’re almost glad it did. You’re glad that this could happen for them.

The fire is starting to die when Simon looks off to his right, then says, “I have to go.” The rest of the wolves nod, businesslike, then after a couple of beats they all fall into a massive embrace, like a pile of puppies, you think.

You grin as you stand up as Simon approaches. “Thank you again,” he says as he pulls you into a gentle embrace. “Thank you for everything.”

“I was happy to do it,” you murmur, hugging him back. “Give that angel a kick from me, will you?”

He laughs as he pulls back. “Gladly.”

He turns in a circle, one last look at each of his friends. To his king, he bows. He points at Johannes and says, “Always remember, we’re okay. I swear it.” He winks at you. Then he calmly steps into the fire…and is gone.

It’s dead silent on the hill for a few moments. And then Henrik sniffles and wipes at his nose, and Jonas turns away, looking into the night, the moonlight shining on the tears on his face.

You can feel each wolf’s pain and guilt, and you ache, wanting to comfort all of them but not sure who to reach for first or even if you should reach for any of them…they all seem to retreat into themselves a little…

Johannes, his face stony, throws the bucket of water they’d brought over the fire. It leaves them with no light, save for the moon. “Let’s go back. We have a long day tomorrow,” he mumbles, and transforms into his giant wolf. He comes over to you and nudges you, and you get onto his back, threading your fingers through the wolf’s thick fur.

One by one, the others shift and you find yourself surrounded by the pack. Jonas raises his muzzle to the moon and lets out a deafening howl, which the others answer. You cover your ears as best you can as they howl out a call and response … and faintly you can hear answering howls echo from farther away. Without warning, the wolves begin to run, John in front, Henrik and Tim flanking Jonas and Johannes, with you.

Riding a wolf is an amazing, if bumpy, experience. He is so fast…your hair streams out behind you in the breeze, and you grin, enjoying the adrenaline rush. The pack runs silently, only the sound of their paws on the ground audible to you.

Soon you realize this run is taking a circuitous route back to the castle…and gradually, some of the tension and sorrow drain out of the wolves. Not all…but enough that they begin to yip and yelp at each other as their paws pound the ground.

You can feel a little of their energy seeping through you, and you laugh on Johannes’s back and let out a howl of your own. Your loves all give a wolf version of a grin, and let out their own howls, your voices joining as one.

*Join….others?* you feel Johannes’s wolf speak, and Jonas’s wolf answers, *Ok…with…flower?*

You smile. “Run, my loves, run!” And you throw your head back and howl again. Soon you are moving through an unfamiliar area, and through the trees and across the open meadows you catch flashes of other wolves…. other citizens who have chosen this night to let their wolves run…

You grin as you form an enormous pack running into a great clearing that has a huge rock in the center. Jonas leaps up onto the rock, letting out a howl that’s half joyful and half sadness, and the others join in, including yourself. You might not be a wolf, but you’re connected to them.

Some of the wolves pounce on each other, wrestling and playing, yipping and barking. Jonas watches their antics with a wolfy smile. A few wolves leave, to continue their runs. Still others are circling each other, sniffing, growling, sizing each other up. “Are they going to fight?” you ask.

*Mate…* Jonas growls.

You turn crimson and roll onto your back, staring at the stars, but you can’t help but grin. “So I guess group sex wasn’t a big deal for any of you then, huh?” There’s some growly chuckles surrounding you.

Tim nudges you. *Sharing…is…caring…* You giggle even as your blush deepens, and the rest of the wolves bark in a wolfish form of laughter.

You shift over so that you are leaning up against Johannes, who turns his head and licks your cheek. You giggle again as he lets out a deep sigh onto your face. “Puppy breath!”

He nudges you, and even though he says nothing, you can practically hear him say “I’ll give you puppy breath!” You scritch under his chin. “Is that a threat or a promise, my wolf?” you tease.

He gives you a wolf laugh and then moves so you are pinned under him, licking all over your face. You yelp, legs flailing as he holds you down.

The others nudge in, taking turns licking your face, getting your hands and arms when they’re unable to reach anything else, and all you can do is laugh breathlessly under their playful assault.

They finally finish, and Johannes looks down at you, panting softly and tongue lolling out of his mouth, and you laugh again and reach up, scratching happily behind his ears. He makes a happy sound and rolls over, and you laugh and give him belly rubs too.  
“Your wolves are the most beautiful, sweetest creatures,” you murmur as you reach to distribute rubs and love with the others, and you soon find yourself in a literal dog pile of cuddles and fur and warmth. Before too long though, you sense a change in their energy, from playful to …something more.

Jonas is the first to rise. *Home …. bed …. * You look at him, about to protest, when he adds, *Unless…you’re up for a show…*

Your eyes go wide, and you squeak, “A-Are you really insinuating that I watch wolves fuck?” There’s laughter around.

*We don’t fuck in wolf form. That is…taboo.* You breathe a sigh of relief, then startle at hearing a sudden human cry.

You sit up and scoot around in time to see a couple—female on hands and knees, male behind her—begin to fuck, his powerful thrusts making her flesh shake. You watch, enraptured, until Jonas whispers in your ear, “I was actually insinuating that the others watch us fuck you….but we can do both if that means you’ll turn lots of pretty colors, my flower.”

You gasp, blushing darkly, but you grin. “Well, how can I say no to something like that?” You turn, finding Jonas back in human form, and he smirks and kisses you, hard, fingers tangling in your hair. You can tell that this won’t be a tender session.

He breaks the kiss and stares at you, pupils already blown wide. “Are you sure, my flower? We may get…intense, and I don’t know if we can stop once we start…if you don’t think you can handle everything we have to give you, tell me now.”

You groan, and you kiss him in response. There’s growls all around you, and your clothes are suddenly shredded. You cry out, the motion only making you more aroused, a fire lighting in your belly.

Jonas is naked almost as quickly as you are, spreading your legs wide even as he pushes you down onto your back. “Ours,” he groans, and his cock slides home, your wail as he fills you echoing into the night.

Answering wails follow yours as the wolves surrounding you all start following their king’s example. Jonas growls and kisses you hard, hips rhythmic as he pounds you. Your back is going to be scraped up later from the rock, but you can’t find it in you to care.  
He releases your lips only to bury his face in your neck, scenting you. His pace increases; your scent and your fingernails raking his back urge him on. Your gasps turn into high-pitched keens that rip from your throat, and your walls clench his cock over and over as you feel yourself gush, gush, gush again. Wet flesh slaps against wet flesh.

Johannes growls next to your ear. “I’m next, sweetness, so you better be ready. I won’t go easy on you like my king is.”

Jonas snarls, mind still more wolf-like than human right now. It’s been a while since he was in wolf form for that long. “Are you disrespecting me, pup?” His pace inside you doesn’t falter.

Johannes lets out a wild bark of laughter—his wolf is almost totally in control, even though he is in human form. “No…I just want you to fuck her harder,” he growls.

Jonas snaps at him. “I’ll fuck her however I’d like, whelp! Back off!”

“H-Hey! If you’re going to fight, at least get out of me first!” you snap up to Jonas, who blinks at you in surprise.

He sinks into you and just holds himself deep inside you, cock throbbing against your inner walls. His eyes flash as he stares at you in wonder and a healthy dose of shock, breathing hard. “By all the gods… our alpha queen….” He seats himself into you a little bit more, and you gasp. “We won’t fight…” He looks over at Johannes, who leans in, and the two men meet in a rough, passionate kiss that makes you squeeze around Jonas’s cock as you watch their mouths and tongues and lips clash. “Just….fuck…” he groans as he begins to thrust once more.

You shudder hard, gasping as he starts thrusting again. Your hands scrabble at his back, watching the two men kiss and growl into each other’s mouths. You reach out and grasp Johannes’s cock through his pants, which he hasn’t shed yet, and he howls and bucks into your hand, rutting in need.

Tim is suddenly at your other ear, whispering, “Oh babygirl, we need you so bad. Gonna fuck you so hard, fill you up, make you shake as you cum for us…” You turn to him quick, kissing him hard and fast. “Cum, babygirl, cum for your king,” he moans into your mouth.

You take Tim’s hand and press it between your body and his king’s and he rubs your clit for you, making you scream into his mouth as you rocket up into an explosive orgasm. Tim growls into your mouth as he devours your sounds, and you squirt against Jonas, splattering him with your fluids.

Jonas throws his head back and roars like the lion he can be as his orgasm rushes through him. You feel the hot splash of seed deep inside and revel in it, and knowing the others will soon be cumming in you as well spurs your desire higher.

“Henrik, your coat,” Johannes growls, and the bassist strips out of it, handing it to his friend. Johannes lifts you off Jonas and lays you down on the fabric, then slams into you with a guttural howl. You scream at how hard he’s fucking you already, your hands scrabbling for purchase.

Faintly, as if from far away, you hear the sounds of the other couplings around you as they cum. You want to watch but Johannes has your full attention as he moves inside you, his cock filling you over and over.

“M-My husband, my love,” you gasp, bucking up against his movements. “I-I love you.”

“I love you too,” he snarls and kisses you deeply, nipping at your lips, his hands roaming and leaving red marks along your skin.

Your hands are moving too, sweeping up and down his arms, across his chest, down his back. You can feel another orgasm swiftly building, and you hold your breath as it starts to crest…

Johannes chokes on a cry as you squeeze him savagely, as if your inner walls are trying to force him to come. But he doesn’t want to, not yet, and so he fights it, gritting his teeth and managing to hold out.

“Breathe, babygirl, breathe,” Tim, still next to you, murmurs by your ear before sucking a mark into the soft skin of your neck. “Breathe and let go…give Johannes everything you have…”

You shudder, swallowing hard at Tim’s low, soothing voice, your orgasm slowly abating. Johannes groans your name as he feels you relax around him, and then he’s moving, pulling you up and turning you to look out over the writhing bodies below you. “You see, sweetness?” He laughs into your ear. “We weren’t any strangers to orgies before the church!”

No, they definitely had not been, if the scene before you is any indication. You watch as one tall, attractive man takes his partner from behind, as she allows another man to fuck her mouth with his cock. Two other women several feet away are finger-fucking each other, encouraged by a stocky man who is taking turns watching them and watching the man giving him a blowjob. You moan as your gaze takes everything in, your core clenching as your arousal begins to peak again.

Tim shifts between your legs, meeting your eyes as his tongue suddenly flutters over your clit, and you scream their names and explode. The shockwave of your energy causes all the fucking people below to come, and howls and roars and screams of pleasure fill the night.

Tim groans and begins to suck and lick at you, drinking you up as Johannes grabs your hips, fingers sinking deep into your flesh, and begins to move you up and down his cock, slowly this time, making it easy for Tim to continue eating at you.

Johannes snarls your name, on the brink, and the sound of you choking out his own name is enough to send him over the edge. His howls join the cacophony down below, and he fills you to the brim, his seed mingling with his king’s.

Tim pulls back, licking his lips as he watches you writhe, cum beginning to seep out of you as your folds cling wetly to Johannes’s cock. “Fucking hot as hell,” he mutters as he starts to undress.

You shudder from your toes to your scalp as you come down, and you feel yourself being lifted off Johannes’s cock, only to come down around Tim’s. You whimper into the man’s neck, groaning as your arms encircle him, and you let his hair curtain around you.

His arms wrap around you in return, holding you close, and for a moment, it is just the two of you, connected to each other in every way. Finally, he whispers, “Are you all right, my goddess?”

You nod against his neck. “Yes…so full…so in love…” you whisper.

“Okay…just making sure…” He settles you down further on his cock, making you moan and clench. “Oh damn, babygirl, do that again.”

You smile against his hairline and oblige him, making him groan loud and long. He rocks against you, and your lovemaking is as intense as Johannes’s was, but in a different way.

Slow, methodical, he fucks into you, his cock filling you, scraping your inner walls with every move. You clench again and again, finding a rhythm that matches his.

His own face buries into your hair, and you hear and feel him exhale hard. “Everything about you is beautiful,” he whispers, and you can feel his voice in his chest against yours as he moves in you.

“You too … gods you’re so beautiful too…” you moan into his neck. His hands slowly slide down your back, stopping briefly at your hips before settling on your ass, rubbing and gripping you firmly.

You shiver, his hands pleasantly calloused from guitar strings. He gently, slowly, thoroughly moves in you, even as he begins sucking marks into your neck, his mustache tickling you and making you sigh.

“I’m glad you grew your mustache back,” you whisper. He moves against your neck playfully and you both laugh, but the laughter quickly turns to soft gasps as his cock nudges that particular spot inside you.

“You feel so good, goddess,” Tim murmurs to you. “I think perfection is being inside you.” You flush and bury your face against his neck, making him laugh softly and fuck into you just a little harder.

Your moans and gasps spur him on, and he gradually picks up his pace. You cling to him, sure that if you let go, you’ll fall to pieces.

“Come for me, please,” Tim begs, slipping his fingers down to rub insistently at your clit. You clench hard around him at his touch, making him groan again, and you don’t even feel the coil wind up inside you before you snap, screaming as you come.  
“That’s it…that’s it….come all over my cock,” he growls. He holds you tight against him, reveling in the feel of you jerking and shaking with the strength of your orgasm

“Oh, my goddess, you feel so fucking good,” he gasps, and then cries out your name as he empties inside you. You hold each other as you come down from your highs, and he finds your mouth, kissing you breathlessly.

He pulls away to look at you, hands pushing your hair back so he can see you. “Still…still ok?” he asks, his voice a little shaky.

You nod, unable to form words just yet.

“Good,” John says from behind. “We’re not done.”

You shiver hard as the drummer’s hands lift you off Tim’s cock, and he pushes you down onto your back again. Your legs go up over his shoulders, and he wastes no time fucking into you. “I won’t be as gentle as Tim is,” he growls, his piercing blue eyes holding your gaze.

He is true to his word. He invades you, filling your cunt with his cock, and keeping your gaze locked on his. You gasp and flail until someone…Johannes…grabs your arms and pins them over your head, all the while snarling encouragement at John. You’re truly caught now, and all you can do is give in, take everything you’re given.

John is relentless, but you don’t mind, loving the way he pounds into you. Your body is a live wire, and you know that you won’t last long like this. And then Jonas is slipping his hand between you, rubbing your clit, and you don’t even make any noise this time when you come.

You are helpless against the onslaught of sensation…all you can do is let wave after wave of pleasure crash over you. John curses, fucking you harder, faster, hips snapping against you.

And when he comes, he pulls out of you and paints your belly and breasts, groaning loudly at the look of you covered in his cum. “You look so fucking good like this,” Johannes growls, kissing you deeply.

John lets your legs slide off his shoulders, allowing them to fall on either side of him, opening you wide to your wolves’ view. You are swollen, and cum is seeping out of you, helped along by your pulsing flesh.

There’s groans and shudders at the view, and then Henrik’s there, kissing up your body before sinking into you. “My love,” he breathes into your skin, and you whine for him.

For Henrik, every time he is with you, it is a coming home, and for long moments he simply breathes you in, his cock twitching deep inside you. Your breathing is hard and heavy as you try to prepare yourself for one more onslaught.

“Henrik,” you whisper, and he makes a soft, soothing noise into your ear. Henrik…he does hold a bit of a special place in your heart. He was the first to want to help you when you were kidnapped by the angel, and for that, you will be forever grateful.

“My love,” he whispers before he straightens and stares down at you, running his hands down your body in long strokes. “Are you ready for me?”

“Always,” you whisper back, and he smiles, bright and happy, before starting to move inside you. You gasp his name as he rolls his hips, slow and deep, letting you feel everything he has to offer you.

Each deep thrust drags a low moan from your lips, and a satisfied smile blooms across his face. He leans over, kisses you deeply, his tongue mimicking the movements and pace of his cock.

You shudder hard, and then Tim is rubbing at your clit again, the engorged nub ultra sensitive. You nearly pull away from it, but you couldn’t even if you wanted to, trapped under Henrik as you are. “Come again for us, wife,” Johannes growls into your ear. “One more time.”

“I don’t…think I can…” you mutter against Henrik’s mouth.

“I know you can,” Johannes coaxes. “Come for us…come on Henrik…”

You shudder, whining at the almost-pain in your clit as Tim tries to coax another one out of you. Henrik groans, pressing his forehead to your temple. “Please,” he whispers, and you feel him quiver above you. “Please come for us.”

John and Jonas move against your sides and worm their way close enough to begin tonguing and suckling your hardened nipples, and you inhale sharply. “There she is,” Johannes encourages. “There’s my girl…”

You shudder, looking up into Johannes’s eyes and smiling weakly. “Your girl,” you whisper, and you gasp and arch into all the touches as you feel the coil winding up. “I-I…I-I’m gonna…”

“Yes yes yes yes,” Henrik gasps, speeding up his movements.

Time seems to stretch until moments seem like hours. You hang in anticipation as the coil tightens further and further… you hear Johannes and Tim and Henrik whispering but you can’t make out the words. Pleasure floods your senses…and then the coil breaks one more time

Your mouth drops open in a silent scream, and Johannes has a hard time holding your arms down as you thrash. Henrik cries out as you squeeze him savagely, bucking into your core as you force him to unload in you. Your loves all growl praises, kissing everywhere they can reach as you ride out your orgasm.

Time still has no meaning … your orgasm goes on for what seems like hours. You grasp at Johannes, needing to feel grounded even as you spiral away.

By the time that you come down, you’re barely conscious. Your back is a little bit scraped up from the rock before they’d laid you on Henrik’s coat. You can hear various sounds of contentment and cuddling from the gathered citizens, and the entire area has a very sated feel. It makes you smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all is calm...for now...

You’re buried in a cuddle puddle, half lying on Johannes, although you don’t remember how he managed to get underneath you, the other wolves wrapped around and lying over you and each other. “We should start heading back soon,” Jonas’s voice rumbles through you. “I don’t want Papa bitching because we let her sleep on a rock all night.”

You grin, too tired to muster more than a breathy chuckle, as much as you want to. “You’re going to need a bath when we get home,” Johannes purrs. “I think you should have a nice bubble bath with Earth, it’s been a while since you two shared one.”

“That sounds really nice,” you admit as your loves all pick themselves up and prepare to transform.

You sit up, still feeling very dazed, and look around. The sight of various cuddle piles around the immediate area makes you smile, but then you look down at yourself and frown. “My clothes are gone.”

Jonas and Johannes have the grace to look sheepish. “Sorry about that, my flower,” the king says, looking down and scratching his neck.

Tim comes over, grinning and shaking his head. “Animals, the lot of you,” he says playfully as he helps you into his jacket. You smile to him as he buttons up the front. Henrik picks up his own jacket and buttons it around your lower half, almost like a skirt.

You look down at yourself and burst out laughing, the kind of nearly hysterical laugh of the dead tired. “Holy gods, I look ridiculous!”

“No you don’t,” John says with a smirk. “You look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked.”

Henrik elbows John in the ribs. “You look fine, my darling, and no one will notice anyway.”

You continue laughing as John frowns and elbows Henrik back, and it looks like a wrestling match is going to break out before Jonas steps in, grinning. “Behave, you two. Come, let’s go home. The others are sure to be anxious.” The king kisses you gently, then transforms into the great golden wolf, lowering himself onto his haunches for you to get on. But then Johannes is there, in his own giant black wolf form, and growls slightly at the king before taking your hand gently in his teeth and pulling you away.

The golden wolf huffs and shakes his shaggy head. *You’re lucky, pup,* you hear. 

*My wife…rides me. She rides you? Gotta marry her first.* Johannes gives his king a wolfish grin.

*Maybe I will,* you hear in retort as Jonas returns the grin. *Maybe I’ll make her my queen.*

You gasp and flail. “You two keep up this talk and I’ll ride Tim or Henrik or John!” The king and your husband both give you their best (literal) puppy dog eyes.

John snickers. “Oh babygirl, you’ve already ridden us…and we love every ride.” He shifts as Henrik and Tim both let out laughter that can only be described as guffaws and you blush hard.

You stomp your foot and just start walking. “I’ll just walk back myself then!” The laughter follows you, turning into yips and soft howls as they transform. Then Johannes is next to you, stopping your movements and kneeling before you.

*Get on,* you hear in your head. You shake your head but Johannes nudges you gently. *Sweetness, please. It’s a long walk back. You’re already tired…* He nudges you again and whines a little.

You sigh, but turn to slip onto his back, before pausing. “My love, I’m going to get cum all over your back.”

Johannes bares his teeth in a wolf grin. *I don’t really care. Better than blood.*

“All of you are insane, you know that, right?” you say but you get yourself up on his back regardless.

*But you love us anyway,* he chuckles. *Hold on, wife.* And he begins to run, the others catching up quickly.

You lay yourself down across his back. In spite of your threat to walk back, you’re exhausted. You wrap some air energy around yourself and your wolf, anchoring you to his back, and you let yourself fall asleep.

You don’t stir as the wolves head back across the countryside, the moon glowing full above the only witness to their silent journey back to the castle. Even when they get back into your shared rooms you don’t wake, snoring softly in your wolf’s arms. Johannes motions to Earth, who follows the taller man into the bathroom to help clean you up. Papa, sitting in an armchair and trying very much to look like he wasn’t waiting and fretting, smiles to Jonas. “Where’s everyone else?” Beta tromps in and flops face first on the bed, still pouting a little that he wasn’t allowed to go. 

“They’re in their rooms, Dante. It was...an emotional night, and I think they’re still processing.”

Papa stands, approaching the king. “How did it go?”

“It didn’t.”

“You didn’t do the ritual? Then what--”

“We did the ritual, Dante,” the king interrupts. “It didn’t work.”

Papa stares, disbelieving, before letting out a string of what seems to be inventive Italian curses. “What happened? Why didn’t it work?”

“We don’t know why,” Jonas says, looking tired as he sits down in an armchair. “It started to…” He explains what happened, including the visit from Simon. “…I’m sorry, Dante. I hoped that it would.”

“Fuck,” Papa huffs and flops down in the nearest chair. “Well…just…fuck.” He closes his eyes briefly, and when he opens them, he sees Jonas staring at him, tears sliding down his face.

“I honestly thought it would work,” the king says. “And now…it seems I offered false hope.”

Papa stands back up and steps over to the king, flicking his wrist and making a tissue appear in his hand. “It was not false, my dear king,” the pope says gently. “You had no way of knowing the spell would fail.” He dabs softly at the other man’s tears. “You did what you could for her. It’s not your fault that her body rejected it.”

Jonas leans in to Papa’s gentle touch, wrapping his long fingers around the pope’s wrist. “I am the king…everything feels like it’s my fault some days.”

Papa smiles, his free hand gently stroking Jonas’s hair. “I understand.” And the king knows that he does. “But you’ve been king for a long time, and so you know that you cannot take everything that goes wrong as a personal failing.”

“I never did before…well, before.” Jonas’s eyes slide shut against the sensations rolling through him at Papa’s touch. “Now, I find that blame doesn’t roll off my back as easily as it did before I was…possessed.” He opens his eyes and looks up, into the pope’s mismatched and empathetic gaze. “And when it comes to her…it is impossible.”

Papa smiles faintly. “I know that feeling all too well, my friend.” He suddenly sits down right on the king’s lap and wraps his arms around the other man. “It’s going to be all right. It always works out in the end.” Jonas stiffens in surprise at suddenly having a lapful of Papa, but he relaxes quickly and presses his face to Dante’s neck.

He inhales deep, then again. Why had he never scented Papa before? Damn, he’s been missing out…some brand of expensive but gorgeous cologne, sharp but pleasantly so, with church incense wrapped around it…he hums a little, tongue peeking out, giving that neck a tiny lick.

Papa shivers delicately, smirking faintly as he looks down at the king. “And what was that, if I might ask?”

Jonas blushes faintly. “A wolf thing. Scenting and tasting are important for…for building bonds, and it’s also soothing and relaxing.”

Papa’s chuckle is soft. “Well, I support building bonds in any way necessary. I’m also a huge fan of soothing and relaxing. Carry on, then.” And he exposes his neck a bit more.

Jonas flushes, but smiles and leans back in, running his nose up the pope’s neck and into his hairline. The king sighs in pleasure, relaxing back against the chair, his arms wrapping gently around Dante’s waist.

Dante smiles and resituates himself so he can begin to rub the king’s neck and shoulders. And the king melts, allowing himself to truly relax.

“You sure you wanna still be a pope?” Jonas all but slurs. “You could be my personal masseuse.”

Papa laughs softly. “A tempting offer, my king.”

“Give it some thought,” Jonas murmurs. “Your hands…feel good…” Papa hums and continues to massage the king, sending him into a stupor. When Johannes comes out of the bathroom, his arms full of you, he nearly laughs out loud.

“What a pair these two are,” he rasps as he carries you to the bed.

You’re awake by now, and you smile sleepily as you watch them, Earth scuttling after you, carrying your brush so Johannes can work on your hair. “They’re very pretty together,” you murmur, and Johannes makes an agreeable grunt.

“Are you jealous?” you ask, your voice still low and sleepy as your wolf lowers you to the bed.

He flicks a glance over at Papa and Jonas together, then looks back to you. “A little. I can’t help it, it’s my nature.” Earth hands him the brush before settling on the bed next to you. “Thanks, little dude.” He starts brushing your hair, slowly. He can feel your question without you putting it into words. “It’s no different than how I feel when Air or Henrik or anyone else is touching you. Part of me is jealous. But the rest of me is turned on.”

“Have you felt this way the whole time?” you ask, frowning.

“Pretty much,” he says softly. “But I won’t let it get in the way of anything, I promise.” Earth smiles and cuddles up to your side.

Your frown deepens. “But I don’t--”

“Sweetness. Stop.” He tilts your head back so you can see his eyes. “We’ve already discussed this. Nothing has changed.”

You frown, but sigh and let it go, going silent and just enjoying him brushing your hair. You watch Papa massage Jonas to sleep, before slipping off his lap and coming over to the bed, looking rather smug.

“You must have a magic touch,” Johannes says as he runs his fingers through your hair over and over. “I don’t think even the pros in the spa have ever been able to put him to sleep.”

“What can I say?” Papa smirks. “I’m good. Would you like to find out how much?”

Johannes laughs softly. “Absolutely. Let me just finish up here.” He braids your hair for you, the touches soothing and putting you into a light slumber yourself. He kisses the tips of your hair once it’s done, making you smile, and Earth helps you move up onto the pillows as Johannes lies on his belly.

Earth strokes you softly as Papa straddles Johannes’s hips. The wolf growls. “Wait, maybe I’m lying the wrong way…” and you giggle as Papa begins working on Johannes’s back.

“I will never get over how soft and smooth your back is,” Papa murmurs.

Johannes softens, and he smiles. “I never thought it could be like that again. I thought I’d have those scars the rest of my life.” He closes his eyes, relishing in the feel of Papa’s hand on his smooth skin. “Our wife is incredible…”

Papa looks over at you and his smile is indulgent with a hint of desire. “She is indeed. How lucky we are to have her.”

“Damn straight.” Johannes lets out a deep groan as Papa digs his palm into his husband’s back in a particularly good spot. “Good god damn, do that again.”

Papa smiles and does so. “Yes, my husband.” Johannes groans again and presses his face into the mattress.

Earth giggles softly, nuzzling against your hair happily. “How was the…well. The orgy with them? Big dude told me about it while...ha, while you were asleep.”

“It was…” You flush and hide your face in Earth’s neck. “It was so amazingly hot. Just…. wow.”

The small ghoul laughs. “It must have been, to have…well. For your back to be scraped up.”

You blink in surprise, and you finally feel the scrapes for the first time. You close your eyes and concentrate your healing energy into the scrapes, feeling them slowly knit closed. “Note to self, having rough sex on rocks isn’t a good idea.”

“I’m sorry, sweetness,” Johannes slurs. “We should have been more careful… fuck I’m drooling. Why aren’t you doing this every day, Dante?”

Papa laughs. “Because you’ll be spoiled.”

Johannes huffs. “We spoil her all the time. I think we deserve it too.”

“I think he’s right, Papa,” you say, giggling.

Earth smiles to you. “You’re getting really good at healing.”

“Thank you. I have Water and Aether to thank for that.”

“You’re…well. I’m so proud of you,” Earth says. “You’ve done so much, in so little time.” He kisses you gently.

“I have you all to thank for it, baby,” you say, kissing him in return.

The little ghoul makes a happy sound into your lips, then nuzzles into your neck, and you hold him tight, smiling as you drift back off to sleep, exhausted from the night’s escapades.

Jonas stumbles over, half asleep, and drops onto the bed, finding a spot between you and Johannes and promptly returning to a deep sleep. Papa pauses, looks across at everyone, then grins at Earth. “Must be bedtime, my friend.”

Earth nods happily and scuttles over to the light as everyone gets settled in bed. It goes dark, and then Earth makes his way into Beta’s arms, who kisses the ghoul tenderly on the forehead.

Earth whispers, “I’m glad we moved here.” Papa nods into the darkness as he settles in, figuring out the best way to lie so that he’s touching all his loves at once. _As am I_, he thinks to himself.

He frowns as he thinks over what Jonas said. The ritual failed…which means you’re vulnerable in the coming war. His hand wraps around your wrist. He can’t let anything happen to you. It would…a tear streaks down his cheek. It would kill him.

He sighs, pushing the tears down to worry about it another day, and forces himself to fall asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which frayed ends are mended...

As you slowly rise up from the fog of sleep, you hear whispering…you can’t quite make out the words but you feel a warning there… You open your eyes, expecting to see two or more of your loves whispering to each other, but the rooms are empty. And when you see the time, you yelp and bolt out of bed.

Beta hurries in. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m late! Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

Beta takes a deep breath; your cry had frightened him. “Papa said not to. You’re off today.”

You blink at him, before you groan and flop back down onto the bed. “You know, I’m not even upset. Between last night and the day before, I’m too tired to argue.”

Beta chuckles, getting onto the bed and pulling you into his arms. “Yeah, he figured that’s what you’d say. Just relax today. What would you like for breakfast?”

You melt into his arms. “I don’t care. I’m not even hungry.”

His hands roam, soothingly stroking you everywhere they can reach. “Mmm, wrong answer. You need to eat. You’ve been skipping way too many meals.”

You huff softly. “Okay, I want french toast with vanilla ice cream and berries on top.”

Beta looks at you, eyes narrowing, before grinning widely. “I know you’re just being a brat, but do you really think I’d try to talk you out of that? Sounds fuckin’ delicious!” And he picks up the phone next to the bed to call down to the kitchens.

You shake your head, wishing that he wouldn’t have called your bluff so quickly. You’re not really in the mood for such a decadent breakfast, but Beta will watch super close to be sure you eat. You sigh as he hangs up the phone. “That’s going to be way too much food,” you mumble.

“Well, maybe I’ll steal some,” he says with a grin, and the way he nuzzles your cheek means you can’t stay too mad at him.

“You are ridiculous, you know that?” you say fondly, and he just nods happily.

His nuzzles turn into kisses and licks, which quickly become nibbles and bites, and soon he has you giggling as you try to fend him off.

He’s playfully growling and biting at your belly when there’s a knock on the door, and he rolls off the bed to go and answer it. He grins to the slightly disturbed kitchen aide as he wheels the cart in and shuts the door, and he calls out happily as he pushes it over. “Breakfast time!”

Before you can even launch a protest, he’s got everything set up and is feeding you, and even though you aren’t hungry, you eat, slowly. “So what should we do today?” you ask in between bites.

“Don’t gotta do anything,” he says gruffly.

“I can’t lie in bed all day, Beta,” you respond.

“Well, you’re supposed to be relaxing,” he says, offering you another piece of food. You take it, frowning at him even as you chew. “Don’t give me that look. How about we go to the beach?”

In spite of yourself, your eyes light up. “That sounds like a great idea!”

“Eat first, though,” he insists, and you huff but do as he says. In no time, the two of you are ready to go, and Beta is sure to report in and let Papa and Jonas know your plans.

Papa smiles as he holds the phone to his ear. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Do let Water know you’re going—he’ll be sad if you leave him out.” Beta rolls his eyes, but tells you as he hangs up, and you giggle and send along a mental message. In two seconds the ghoul is there with you, bouncing from foot to foot. “Let’s go let’s go!”

“All right, all right!” You laugh at the ghoul as the three of you head out to enjoy the day. In no time, thanks to Water’s impatience, you’re at your destination.

You can’t help but sigh happily at the sight of the ocean before you, and Beta lays your towel down on the sand for you as Water pulls you to the shoreline. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he whispers to you, holding your hand.

“It is,” you say, closing your eyes and taking in a deep breath of salty air and ocean waves. You look at him closely. “This must feel like…coming home for you,” you murmur.

He’s beaming, and his eyes are glowing a faint blue. “Well, sort of. Each elemental ghoul has its own subset. For water ghouls there’s freshwater and saltwater kinds, which are further broken down. I’m a freshwater, river ghoul. But put any water ghoul in front of a huge body of water and they’ll be happy.”

You blink. “Huh. I had no idea there was a whole scientific classification system for ghouls. Do you have Latin names, too? Ghoulicus aquaticus?” You try to stifle your giggle as he looks at you.

“I think someone needs a dunking.”

You squeak and take off, running along the shore, and Water laughs and chases you. He lets you keep ahead of him for a few minutes before putting on a burst of speed and grabbing you up. You’re breathless with laughter as he walks you into the water, standing on top of the waves, then tosses you in.

Soon, Beta joins and the three of you are playing and dunking each other in the water like a group of children on a holiday. Later, with both Water and Beta napping on the sand, you decide to take a stroll along the shoreline.

You sigh happily, enjoying the sea breeze on your skin. You hear voices off in the distance, and you see a group of people about half a mile down the beach. You squint, watching as they play in the water and set up a volleyball net, and one person cooks on a grill. The person cooking, their back to you…their form looks familiar…

“Is everything all right, sweetness?”

You yelp and leap about a foot in the air at Johannes’s voice behind you.

“Unholy fuck!” you gasp, then lean over, trying to slow your heart rate. “Gods, you scared me! Where did you come from?”

“From behind.” He smirks and gathers you into his arms. “I didn’t think I’d scare you like that … what had your attention?”

“I thought…” You look back at the group that had caught your eye. The person at the grill is gone. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”

He blinks at you, also looking over, eyes narrowing slightly. “…well, anyway, it’s almost dinner time. Jonas wanted me to tell you that it’s going to be a meeting-type dinner so he can explain the time frame for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow…?”

Johannes’s lips quirk in his little half smile. “Give a girl a day off and she forgets everything…” You push him and he lets out a grunt. “Our first diplomatic guest arrives? H.E.A.T.?”

You blink, then flush darkly and Johannes can feel your heart rate go up. “Oh. Right. Yeah, of course, I knew that,” you stammer. 

He presses his forehead against yours, still grinning and now trying not to laugh. “You gonna make it?”

You blush faintly and stick your tongue out at him. “Of course I will. I have to represent our church and our king after all.”

“Mm-hmm. Will that be before or after some epic fangirling?” he teases.

“Oh you!” You shove him again, but when he looks down at you, one eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on his face, you blush. “Probably both. But the fangirling will be in private!” you swear, and he laughs.

“Is that right? Well, we’ll see, won’t we?” You stick your tongue out at him playfully and stomp off to wake Beta and Water.

Johannes kicks some sand over his brother. “What kind of bodyguard sleeps on the fucking job?”

“Fuck! Fuck!” Beta jumps up, practically spluttering. “Fuck I didn’t mean to! Shit! Is she all right? Fuck!”

You reach for his hands, trying to calm him. “Beta, it’s ok, I’m fine. I swear, I’m fine, Johannes is just messing with you.” You glare at your wolf.

Johannes snorts. “No I fuckin’ wasn’t. What if—HEY!”

He cuts off with a cry as you wrap air energy around him and he’s suddenly whisked off over the ocean. You stomp up to the edge of the water, glaring at him. “I am not the same helpless woman you met all those months ago!” you snap at him. “If I’m alone for a moment or two, I won’t instantly die!”

“No, he’s right, he’s right,” Beta says wildly, “protecting you is my job and—”

You whirl on him. “You want to dangle over the ocean with your brother?”

Water is up now, his hands out. “My love, calm down, no one thinks you’re helpless. We just…” He pauses. “We just love you and want to make sure you’re all right. We’d all be so lost without you, love.”

You turn to the ghoul, tears on your cheeks. “But that doesn’t mean being dicks to each other if I’m alone for two minutes is fine! Because it’s not!” You pull Johannes back over the shore and drop him into the sand, stomping back toward the castle.

The wolf stands, his face red, and brushes the sand from his uniform. “The fuck?” Water and Beta look at each other, then look back at Johannes. The wolf frowns at them when they don’t answer. “Guys,” and there’s a warning in his tone. “What the fuck? Has she been like that all day?”

“No, she’s been fine.” Water looks around. “Was she all right when you got here?”

“Yeah, it just was weird that you weren’t with her.” Johannes shakes his head. “Fuck.”

Beta scuttles after you, leaving Water and Johannes to make their way after, slower and frowning. “I didn’t mean to leave her on her own,” Water says softly. “But…maybe she’s just upset. She has trained a lot in the last year, and we treat her as if she’s done none of it…”

“Yeah, I guess we are annoying,” Johannes mumbles. “Just…fuck. Anything happens to her…” He sighs. “Fuck.”

Water nods. “Agreed. We gotta let her feel like we trust her abilities though.” The ghoul gives Johannes a side glance. “She sure whipped your ass up into the air in a hot second.”

He nods, his eyes a little wide. “I wasn’t expecting that. I think she’s stronger than I am now…ain’t that a thought.”

Water chuckles and nudges the other man. “It was only a matter of time before that happened, my friend. And you know her, give her ten minutes and she’ll apologize.”

“I’m the one who should apologize,” Johannes says, throwing his arm around Water’s shoulders. “As usual.”

“You have the best intentions, Johannes,” Water says. “You mean well.”

The wolf huffs. “I’m learning that sometimes meaning well still means you can be an asshole.”

Water laughs softly. “You can teach an old dog new tricks!” Johannes shoves the ghoul playfully. “Come on, you old asshole,” Water chuckles, “let’s catch up and get on with the apologies.” They pick up their pace, shoving and picking on each other.

By the time they get there, you’re pacing in the blue rooms, and before Johannes can say anything you’re throwing your arms around him. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have used my powers like that, it was impulsive and reckless and…and…” You burst into tears against his chest.

He cups the back of your head with one hand, his other hand splayed against your back. “Oh sweetness, I get it. It’s frustrating that we—I—keep acting like you can’t take care of yourself. I’m sorry too.”

You shake your head, looking up at him with tears falling down your cheeks. “T-That’s no excuse to attack you like that though! I’m so sorry!” Johannes just hugs you tighter, nuzzling against your hair and whispering assurances that he forgives you.

He looks up, sees Beta standing there, looking equal parts angry and ashamed, and he says, “You too, brother. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. You’re her bodyguard, but you get to take breaks. I’m sorry.”

Beta opens his mouth, shuts it, then sighs heavily and says, “I do take breaks. At the end of the day when everyone’s asleep. It’s my duty to protect her—whether or not she can protect herself.” Earth steps up next to his clown and takes the taller man’s hand, and Beta relaxes ever so slightly.

“I know, and you didn’t deserve what I said.” Johannes sighs. “Sorry.”

Beta shrugs. “S’ok.”

Johannes picks you up. “Come on, sweetness, let’s get all the sand off you and calm down and get ready for dinner. Come on, it’s all good.”

You hug him so tight that it almost hurts, and he smiles faintly as he takes you into the bathroom. He starts up the shower, peeling your bathing suit off, his hands gentle. You’re still sniffling, feeling so terrible about how you treated him.

He strips, then pulls you into the shower with him, whispering soothing nothing words as the hot water pelts you both, soaking you both, sluicing the sand off you.

You step forward into his arms, wrapping your own around his middle and pressing as close to him as you can. He hugs you tight, stroking his fingers through your mussed hair, feeling your breath puff onto his chest.

The silence stretches out between you until finally Johannes strokes your hair. “You all right, sweetness?” You nod against him. “Are you sure? Not sick or upset, or…or tired of being with us?”

You pull back, staring at him in shock. “No, of course not! Why…”

He gently shushes you. “I just… I’m a little worried. We all are. You’ve been pushing yourself way too hard, and we can see it.”

You sigh, looking down and resting your forehead against his chest. “There’s a lot happening. I want to do my best for everyone…and we still have the angels to deal with and…and I keep seeing someone I think I know but I can’t put my finger on it.” You look up at him, smiling tiredly. “To be honest, I am feeling a bit…frayed.”

He gazes down at you, his expression soft but still taking in your every detail. “Then we’ll put you back together.” His kiss is achingly gentle. “You need more rest. We shouldn’t be jumping your bones every minute.”

You laugh softly. “That is the best part of my days. You all make me feel so good…” You swallow hard as you caress his jaw. “Don’t take that away from me.”

“Oh sweetness…how could I when you say it like that?” He kisses you again, deeper but still gentle, wrapping his arms around you tightly, as if he would never let go. You moan into his mouth, fingers tangling into his wet hair.

He picks you up, and you wrap your legs around his hips as he turns and puts you against the shower wall. He breaks the kiss, mouthing your jawline, before whispering, “You sure? You want me to take you now?”

“Gods yes,” is all you say as his cock slides along your folds.

He groans and slowly, slowly sinks into you. You shudder hard and whisper into his ear, “I always want you to take me.”

He shudders, pressing his nose to your hairline. “Good. Because I always want to take you.”

Your cry is more a low, guttural moan as he fills you, his cock scraping your inner walls, his pelvis pressing against yours, pinning you to the wall. “Oh gods take me,” you moan again as he circles his hips slowly, grinding into you.

“I will … I am… nice and slow,” he pants, trying to keep himself from speeding up.

“Y-You feel so good,” you moan softly, clutching him tightly.

“Nice…and…slow…” he repeats in a growl. “Gonna make love to you...heh, for once.”

You grin. “You are usually—mmm—much more rough.”

He holds himself deep inside you, his heated gaze so focused on you that you’re sure you feel the burn. “Best way to mend these frayed edges is to go slow…”

You shudder, squeezing your inner walls around him and making him hiss in pleasure. “Slow can be…very good,” you gasp out. He groans your name, pressing his lips to his marriage mark on your shoulder, and rolls his hips against yours.

It’s your turn to hiss now as Johannes hits every spot in you just right. Slowly he pulls out only to slide right back in, just as slowly. “How does that feel, wife?”

“S-So fucking good, husband,” you groan, leaning forward to kiss and suck at his chest, and when he sees you leaving marks he snarls, tensing.

“You’re making it kinda hard to stay gentle, sweetness.”

You lick the mark you just made, and from there lick up to his neck. “Maybe…maybe I don’t want you to stay gentle, my love.” He looks at you, his gaze getting impossibly hotter. And your answering smile is as sweet as can be.

He snarls and grabs your hands, slamming them above your head. “Oh, you always love playing with fire.” He bites down hard on your shoulder, and his hips pummel into yours, making you scream his name. Neither of you notice the door opening, and Water and Beta poking their heads in to make sure you are okay.

They watch as he pounds into you, hard, relentless, taking your breath away…and then suddenly he’s moving impossibly slow once more. You catch your breath and let out a low keen. Johannes’s smile is wicked as he watches you writhe against the shower wall.

“T-That’s…not…fair,” you gasp, writhing against him and trying to get him to move fast again.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says innocently. “I’m making love to my wife.” He slides in again, so slow, letting you feel every inch and relishing in your sounds. You buck against him, but he resists your attempt to speed up, and he chuckles at your frustrated cry. “Oh my love, I know what you want … but you get what you get, and you don’t.” Thrust. “Get.” Thrust. “Upset.”

You whimper and plead and curse him to move faster, and he just laughs and laughs, keeping his slow pace. The moment you go quiet, determined to just enjoy what he is giving you, he grins ferally and speeds back up, fucking into you so hard that your teeth clack together.

“Jo-…Jo-johannes!”

“Yes, sweetness?” You can’t find enough breath to say anything more. His laugh sends desire curling through you. “I thought you wanted it fast and hard, sweetness.”

“I-I…d-did!” you cry, and he laughs and then slows down again, and you let out a cry again, this time of frustration.

“Whatever is the matter?” he asks sweetly, almost saccharine.

“Y-You’re a f-fucking d-dick,” you gasp out, but there’s no real malice in your voice.

“Oh I know,” he croons in your ear. “I’m your fucking dick. And you love me.”

“I do,” you say on a long moan as he pushes home all the way

He laughs, and the sound so close makes the hair stand up on your neck in the best way. You dig your nails into his shoulders, and he growls at the small pinpricks of pain, enjoying them a lot.

“That’s it, sweetness,” he grinds out. “Give me your pain.” Another slow thrust. “I’ll give you pleasure.” One more. “Come, wife. Come.”

You shudder, slipping a hand between you and your husband and rubbing hard at your clit, and you scream his name as you explode. He roars and picks up the pace again, slamming into you hard and fast and ramping up your orgasm even further.

Your scream turns into breathless cries and grunts as your orgasm stretches out under the rhythmic onslaught of his thrusts. And then suddenly he loses that rhythm and he’s bucking into you wildly, his own orgasm taking over as he begins to spill inside you.  
His voice bellowing your name echoes in the bathroom, and you writhe and shudder and gasp his name as you slowly come down, feeling his cum drip down your legs even though he stays buried deep inside you. His arms wrap tightly around you as his knees give out, sliding you both to the floor of the shower, his face buried in your hair.

Neither of you speak for several long moments, but finally, Johannes murmurs in your ear, “Feeling any less frayed, sweetness?”

You let out a breathless “hah” and squeeze him tightly. “Forget frayed. I’m…in a million tiny pieces.”

He grins faintly and nuzzles the side of your head. “I hope that’s in a good way, precious wife of mine.”

You smile and nod, kissing his cheek and hair and ear and whatever you can reach. “I love you so much…”

“Love you more.” He nuzzles you a bit longer then says, “We should get up,” but the two of you are so tangled up, and still a little woozy, that you both sit on the shower floor laughing.

Water and Beta move in. “You two are a mess,” Water says, chuckling.

“Don’t judge, dude,” Johannes grumbles, “give us a hand.”

They both laugh and strip, coming in and helping to disentangle you both from each other. Beta helps to wash the cum from between your thighs as Water helps Johannes stand on wobbly legs. “That took a lot out of me,” he mutters, trying not to laugh some more.

“Yeah, no shit,” Beta grumbles, and you and Johannes both blush.

Water is trying not to laugh as he steadies the wolf. “Do you…ahh…need me to help you wash too?” Johannes snarls weakly and gives Water’s shoulder a punch, and the ghoul just laughs, near tears.

You laugh too—it’s not often you get to see Johannes blush, and you reach out with noodle-weak arms and gently brush your hand along the redness. “Cute,” you say happily, and he just blushes more and growls again, this time at you.

You blow him a kiss, and he smiles. Soon everyone’s laughing, and comments zing back and forth, and you’re grateful for Beta’s strong arms holding you up.

You’re all finally clean, and Beta picks you up into his arms, a towel wrapped around you, and Water helps Johannes walk into the bedroom. Jonas and Papa are in there by now, and they watch your little parade with raised eyebrows. “Enjoy your shower, you two?” Jonas says with a grin.

“I’ll say they did,” Water chuckles as he lets Johannes drop onto the bed. 

Johannes lifts his arms, flipping Water off. “Fuck all y’all,” he growls as Beta sets you down next to him. Your husband rolls you on top of him so that your chest is in his face and he mutters, “They can’t see me when I’m buried in here,” and you burst out laughing, your shoulders shaking in mirth.

Jonas is there, chuckling as he flicks the top of Johannes’s head. “You can’t stay in there forever, my friend.”

“Like fuck I can’t,” Johannes answers, his voice muffled by your flesh. “It’s pretty damn nice in here too.” His hands start to roam along your skin and you feel his tongue starting to explore the swells of your breasts, and you squeal.

“We literally just got done fucking—”

“Making love,” he interrupts, and you roll your eyes.

“Half and half!”

“I’ll never be satisfied with you, you know this,” he retorts and sucks a mark into your cleavage.

A moan escapes your lips and you writhe against him…a fact that his cock takes notice of immediately. “Another round?” he murmurs.

“How about you wait til after dinner, fucker?” Beta whacks his brother upside his head as best he can, shaking his head.

Johannes growls at Beta and hugs you tighter to him. “If I wanna fuck my wife now, I can fuck my wife now!”

Papa chortles as he comes over, running a gloved hand over your bare back. “My loves, as much as I would very much like to watch that, we do have important things to discuss over dinner. We can ravish her later.”

You arch and shiver, your body responding to Papa’s touch, and Johannes groans. “If I gotta wait, then you better not do whatever you just did cuz fuck she feels like a fucking dream.” He inhales as Papa pulls you up. “Smells like one too.”

You flush and more groans rise up.

“Dinner. Business. Ravishment,” Jonas commands with a grin. “In that order.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the king's order is obeyed...

Johannes is all but pouting as he stands, pulling on some pants and sitting down at the dinner table with a huff. Papa is trying not to outright giggle as he sits down next to him, with you on his other side so the wolf doesn’t get any ideas.

Jonas brings you your short red robe and helps you slip it on before taking his seat and looking around at the table full of his most trusted friends…no, family. His smile is almost indulgent as he says, “All right. Let’s talk H.E.A.T.” You immediately blush and keep your eyes on your plate. Everyone is tempted to say something, but they try their best to keep it strictly business. “First we will bring them to the church. My love, you and Papa will give them a tour and answer any questions they might have.” You can’t help but sigh in relief—you won’t be alone!

Jonas winks at you then continues. “After that, we will bring them back to the castle and show them around. Damiano has already agreed to sing while the ghouls play, so before dinner we will have some entertainment. The day after tomorrow will be the state dinner.”

Murmurs of agreement roll around the table, and you, still slightly red-faced, clear your throat. “Uh, not that I think it’ll uh…happen at all, but what if um…any of them flirt with me?” You glance between Papa and Johannes.

Before either of them can speak, Fire slaps the table with both hands. “First of all, why WOULDN’T every last one of them flirt with you? They had better, or I’m gonna think they don’t know beauty and grace when they see it.” He grins and winks at you as several of the ghouls and wolves agree with him.

You turn crimson from your ears to below your robe collar, and there’s whistles as Water high-fives his brother. “I think that’s a new record!” Tim shouts, and you throw your balled-up napkin at him.

Papa, laughter in his voice, puts his hand on your thigh. “My love. If anything happens between you and any of the bands coming, no one here will be upset.” He looks to Johannes. “Am I correct?”

“Do I get to watch?” Johannes licks his lips. “Join in?” His eyes light up. “Hold you down and watch and join in?” The ghouls and wolves cheer anew as your blush deepens.

“You’re impossible,” you whisper.

“But you didn’t say no…” His grin is wild.

You swallow thickly. “As…a-as long as they’re okay…w-with you being there. They might not be.”

“Well, we’ll just have to talk about that,” Papa purrs, and Johannes looks ready to pounce on you right now. The best type of fear slices down your spine and settles between your legs as Johannes starts growling.

Jonas pins Johannes with a stare that clearly says “control yourself, wolf” as he continues reviewing the itinerary for the first state visit. You try to focus on eating, but you find it difficult to do so, between the ache in your core and Johannes’s heated stare returning to you over and over.

The only reason Johannes hasn’t leapt on you already is because of his king. He’s stopped eating though, and has mostly stopped listening. He’s just waiting for the go-ahead to be able to ravish you where you sit.

You feel twitchy, your leg is jumping, and your hands are trembling. Prey, you think. You feel like prey. As the realization sinks into your belly, your core clenches. Papa’s grip on your thigh tightens, even though his attention is still on Jonas.

_I want to run_, you think, _I want to run from him._ Slowly, one by one, the other wolves realize that your scent is very much…different right now. The tang of fear is sharp, and Jonas’s eyes gleam.  
“Is there something wrong, flower?”

“N-no. No. Everything is fine.” You bite your lower lip as you look at Jonas, and you can feel the rumble of his growl rather than hear it. It makes you shiver in delicious fear, and even the ghouls are picking up on it now, chuckling darkly. 

“I think there’s gonna be some chasing,” Beta says gleefully.

You close your eyes and take a shuddery breath, willing yourself to calm even though you know it’s pointless. When you open your eyes again, you see Henrik and John both staring at you, hunger in their eyes.

You flush, swallowing hard and looking to Johannes. “W-What happened to resting? T-This isn’t going to be restful.”

Johannes’s gaze flickers to the ornate clock that hangs near the king’s bed, then back to you. “It’s early. Plenty of time to have our way with you before we tuck you in.” Your swallow is nearly audible as his wild smile spreads across his beautiful face.

You shudder, licking dry lips. “A-Are…a-are we done talking about H.E.A.T. then?” you ask nervously.

“I don’t think anyone could concentrate on that if they tried.” Papa chuckles.

Then Johannes is standing, slowly, towering over you. “Either get on that bed, or start running, sweetness.”

You don’t move right away because, quite honestly, you’re not sure which action you’d rather take. When Johannes’s lip curls in a little half-snarl and you hear the other wolves echo him, you finally push your chair back super slow, never taking your eyes off him. “I don’t… it’s not fair. If I run, you’ll catch me before I can try to get away.”

“Well,” Papa says, smirking. He snaps his fingers, and suddenly each ghoul is holding each wolf down in their seats. “I suppose I can help with that. You get a ten-second head start. You’d better make it count, my love.” His smirk deepens. “Ten…”

You take just enough time to register Air smirking as he pins Johannes’s arms behind his back, and then you’re off, heading for the balcony. You hear Papa say “nine” and then a collective gasp rises up as you swing one leg over the railing, look back quickly as you gather up as much air energy as you can, then hold your breath and jump, letting the air energy cushion you when you reach the ground and tumble over.

Papa runs to the railing and looks over, watching you stand and look up at him. “YOU RECKLESS WOMAN!!!” he roars, and you can’t help but smile as you dart off.

“You did tell her to make it count,” Aether says, chuckling even though he too is a bit unnerved by your brash action, barely responding to John struggling against his hold.

Papa huffs as he walks back in, continuing his countdown. The wolves are seconds from shifting, feeling their vision sharpening and feathers pushing against their skin.

You, meanwhile, are running fast, heading for the treeline after deciding against the garden. It isn’t dark yet, making you feel all right about moving along the tree-covered pathways.

You reach it just as you hear a cacophony of avian screeches from behind you. You curse and skid to a stop, flattening yourself against the forest floor, using all the elemental energy you can to hide yourself, especially air to scatter your scent all over the place.  
You try to quiet your breathing, listening hard for wings flapping, movement through the leaves…anything. Slowly, you get up, on your hands and knees at first, creeping along, but soon you’re up on your feet, staying low but moving. It’s a training exercise, you think to yourself, just another training exercise…in a damn flimsy robe and nothing else.

You send your consciousness out, searching for each man’s energy signature. John’s up above, the great snowy owl searching hard through the canopy to the ground below, the only one still in bird form. Johannes is in his jaguar form, weaving silently between the trees. The rest are wolves, quickly realizing that your scent has been thrown everywhere, a fact that just serves to taunt them. _They must have changed when they got to the forest,_ you think, swallowing hard.

You start moving a little more quickly, trying to stay quiet, but not succeeding very well. You’re not an animal after all, you think, but you pull a little earth energy up and try to camouflage yourself with it.

You hear a howl behind you, and you can’t help but jump a little. Another howl in answer rises, then another. You wonder what they are saying. You come upon a waterfall, and your energy net tells you that there’s a cave behind it. You bite your lip, wondering if that is too obvious a hiding spot.

You make your way along the edge of the waterfall, slowly…the last thing you need right now is to fall into the pool below…and when you reach the entrance to the cave and step in, you’re immediately hit by ancient power, ancient energy. Old magicks have taken place here, and a chill runs down your spine, not from fear…but from deeper within…from a recognition and a reckoning that you don’t really understand. You can’t stay here, you realize quickly, and you head back out toward the waterfall.

But as you go to leave, you feel Jonas’s and Tim’s energy right outside. You freeze, and step back into the cave, closing your eyes and sending an apology with your energy into the ground.

You turn, taking another step into the cave, and gently send your energy in to observe, ready to pull out at the slightest moment. At first nothing happens, and you find simply…You frown, sitting down cross-legged on the cave floor. It’s not nothing…but it’s also not something.

Gradually you send a tendril of energy out, like a probe, just to see what might happen…and even though the ancient power is still there, your energy tendril just floats there, unmet. It is as if whatever is there is simply watching you.

You swallow hard, sweating a little, and you let your voice filter down through your energy. *H-Hello?*

At first, there’s nothing. But then, as if an echo coming back to you from a giant chasm, a voice filters back, as loud and ancient as the earth itself: *WELL NOW. YOU ARE AWFULLY TIMID FOR POSSESSING SUCH STRENGTH. IT IS REFRESHING.*

Your mental voice shakes as you reply, *Th-thank you? I think?* You feel a vibration that you guess is meant to be a laugh. A shiver runs down your spine. *I am--*

*I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE.*

You blink, but then wonder why you’re surprised. *Would it be rude of me to ask you what you are?*

*NOT AT ALL. I AM ALL AROUND YOU. I AM THIS LAND. I HAVE BEEN HERE LONG BEFORE YOU, AND YOUR KING, AND I WILL BE HERE LONG AFTER.*

Your brow furrows. *So… so you’re… you’re…*

*I. AM. AVATAR COUNTRY.*

You just sit there for the longest time. *So I’m…I’m talking to the country? Wow…*

*INDEED.* The voice sounds amused. *WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE THE KING AND HIS MEN CHASING YOU?* You blush, and the feeling comes through anyway. You get the impression the entity is torn between more amusement and ever so slight disgust. *I SEE.* You blink, and then you and most of your pursuers are back in Jonas’s rooms.

Fire lets out a shout as a huge jaguar and three enormous wolves pop into the suite. “Unholy fuck, what the hell!” You’re gasping, a little in shock, as your loves shift back to human form. Even Jonas looks startled.

“…how did we get back here? Where’s John?” Jonas snaps, striding to the balcony. You attempt to explain, but you’re quivering too hard to talk. You wonder if it’s a side effect of the entity’s power being used on you.

The massive snowy owl suddenly appears in the middle of the room, near the ceiling, letting out a horrendous shriek before settling on the floor and shifting into a shaken John. “What the absolute fuck just happened?”

Earth is suddenly giggling. “You…well. The country didn’t want you guys fucking so close to one of its sources.”

Everyone stares at the little ghoul. “…the…country?” Tim asks, sounding strangled.

Earth’s giggle fades with his sudden uncertainty. “Yes. Well…yes. It’s…well. Ha. It’s alive. Did you…well. I would have thought you knew.”

Jonas sits down where he’s standing. “The…the entire country?”

Earth comes over, kneeling down next to the king and rubbing his shoulder gently. “There are earth spirits all over the planet, Kungen,” the little ghoul says softly. “They…well. They vary in strength. But they’re all strong. Your country’s spirit is ancient, and one of the most powerful I’ve ever met.”

Jonas closes his eyes briefly, then stares at Earth. “You…met it?”

The ghoul blushes. “Well…technically no. We…ha. We didn’t shake hands. But I…I connect with my element wherever I go. Most ghouls do.” His gaze flicks quickly to his brothers then back to Jonas. “So…yes. I sensed it right away. It…it keeps to itself. It doesn’t like to be bothered.”

You scratch the back of your head. “Yeah, uh…I kind of got that.”

The five wolves look around at each other, their eyes wide. “Is…is the land…okay with us here?” Johannes asks carefully.

Earth giggles again. “If it weren’t, you all would be very aware.”

Jonas swallows hard. “I’m not sure that makes me feel any better.”

Earth gives Jonas a reassuring pat on the back. “It should. Ha. Avatar Country is…well. The whole country and you and everyone who lives here … well. You’re all deeply connected to the spirit. It just…it’s ancient. It doesn’t think like you or me. It just … it is.”

Jonas blinks at the smiling ghoul, and he relaxes a hair. “Well…I trust your judgment, Earth.” Earth’s eyes widen, a blush of happiness rises to his cheeks, and Beta makes a noise suspiciously like a squeak and tackle-hugs his ghoul.

“I trust you, little dude,” Johannes rasps, “but I don’t get it. Who bothered this spirit?”

You let out a nervous little cough and raise your hand. “I guess…I guess I did. I’m sorry.” They all look at you in surprise. “Well, I found a cave and thought I could hide there but I guess it was one of those source things and we chatted and then it asked me why you all were chasing me and it sensed what was going to happen and…”

“My love, you are babbling, just a little,” Papa says softly.

You look up at him, your eyes wide. “Yeah…yeah, I am. I feel… weird.” You’re swaying on your feet as you look around to the others. “I think I need to sit down…” you whisper as your knees buckle.

Air and Aether catch you, one on either side of you. Papa and Johannes are there instantly, and Earth wiggles out from under Beta to come over. “Let me see,” he says, examining your energy. Aether checks over your body with his own energy, looking for any wounds.

“She’s not injured,” Aether says, as he gestures to Air. “Take her to the bed?” Air nods, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

“She’s exhausted and she needs to rest,” Papa says quietly as he watches Earth closely, waiting to hear what the small ghoul has to say.

Earth’s eyes open, and he cocks his head a little. “Her energy feels okay. None of it was drained that I can tell, or…well. Replaced.” He looks up at Papa. “I think maybe just coming into…well. Contact with something even bigger than her own exhausted her.”

“I’m right…here…” you say, so faintly your loves can barely hear you. “You don’t…have to talk…like I’m not…”

“For Satan’s sake stop being so damned stubborn,” Air growls.

Papa sighs as he steps over, sliding onto the bed and stroking a lock of hair out of your face. “Go to sleep, my goddess. We will be here when you wake.”

“Don’t wanna sleep,” you all but slur, your eyes not opening.

Air is about to explode but Papa shakes his head and pats the ghoul soothingly before pulling you into his arms. “All right then, my wife, stay awake as long as you wish.”

“Ok, good,” you mumble as you burrow into his embrace. Within seconds you’re asleep.

“A little reverse psychology goes a long way,” Aether says with a weary grin.

Air snorts and all but flings himself into a chair. “She’s going to kill herself like this,” he growls. “She needs to learn that rest is as important as work.”

“Ah, yes, because the Avatar boys chasing her through the forest with the intent of fucking her into the mattress and/or ground is so very restful,” Fire interjects. 

“You know what I mean!” Air snaps at his fellow ghoul.

“Yes, well, she hasn’t learned to let go of that capitalistic work ethic yet,” Papa murmurs, so as not to wake you.

“She’s still not working as hard as she used to, and so she thinks she’s lazy,” Tim snorts.

“Should force her to take tomorrow off,” Air grumbles, nearly pouting as he watches you.

“She’ll never agree to it,” Jonas says as he strips. “Not after being off today, and with a state visit beginning.” Air opens his mouth to protest and the king interrupts, “You can try, my friend, but you won’t succeed.”

“I’ll tie her to the bed,” he snaps, and Fire laughs.

“She’s stronger than us now, you think that would keep her down?” Air glares at the smaller ghoul, who just waves coquettishly back.

Papa tears his gaze away from Jonas’s body as it’s slowly revealed and looks at Air. “I know you’re worried and frustrated, Air, but we can’t bully her into doing what we want.”

Air glares now at his Papa and blinks out of the room. Water snorts. “Can’t lose an argument if you’re not there to see it finished.” There’s a soft “ha!” from Johannes and Beta as Papa sighs heavily.

“I love how he calls her stubborn,” Johannes chuckles. “Meanwhile, he’s the biggest mule I know.”

“I will talk to him when he’s calmer,” Papa says as his gaze wanders from you to Johannes, gifting his wolf with an indulgent smile.

Johannes’s heart stutters a little at the beauty of that smile, and he clears his throat as he turns a little red. “…I think it’s time for bed.”

“Indeed,” Jonas says wearily. “Tomorrow will be a busy day.”

As the others mumble their agreement and begin to prepare for the night, Johannes kisses you softly, grinning at your mumbly, incomprehensible sleep talk before turning to Papa. “You shouldn’t smile at me like that,” he says, his eyes alight with mischief.

“Oh? And why is that?” Papa asks, amusement in his voice.

“Because then I can’t concentrate on anything else,” the wolf says with a playful huff, scooting over and nipping at Papa’s lips softly.

Papa’s laugh is soft and sultry as he nips back at Johannes’s lips. “Oh I don’t know, I rather like having you focus on me.” They are soon kissing, setting aside playful nips for plunging deep into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck,” Jonas groans, unable to look away, suddenly reminded that his earlier desire for you was never sated.

“Oh, that’s not fair,” John groans, and then leaves with the other Avatar boys, who decide to take care of said desire in the privacy of their respective rooms. Water giggles and blinks out, going to visit Casey, while Earth and Beta are content to snuggle and watch.

Aether grins as he watches Jonas move toward the bed, seemingly hypnotized by the scene unfolding before him. As he sits on the mattress his hands trail down both Papa’s and Johannes’s backs, making them shiver. “You joining?” Johannes mutters in between kisses.

Jonas’s throat works as he tries to force his answer past dry lips. “Yes… if you’ll have me.”

Fire stands next to Aether, also watching, but he’s restless, wanting, his sub side thinking he should wait to be commanded, the rest of him wanting to play…

“Go ahead, brother, I’m content to play audience,” Aether says.

Fire smiles his thanks to Aether and scrambles onto the bed, sitting obediently and staring at Jonas. The king smirks at the ghoul. “Wait your turn,” he commands before Johannes pulls his king into a bruising kiss. Carefully, Aether extracts you from Papa’s arms, laying you on Jonas’s bed, where you won’t be disturbed.

Papa moans as he quickly strips, releasing his straining erection and taking it into his hand. Both Johannes and Jonas growl as his scent hits, and they reach for him.

They look at each other, eyes narrowing in challenge, wanting to be the one to touch him first. But Papa rolls his eyes and reaches out, tangling his hands in both their hair and pulling them both in to his cock at the same time.

“No need to fight, you beautiful wolves,” he says, his voice smooth as silk. “There is more than enough here for both of you.” His hips buck and he hisses as their hands caress him. “Satan deliver me,” he whispers.

Jonas chuckles darkly. “No offense to Lord Satan, but They’re not the one delivering you right now.”

“That’s blasphemy,” Aether chortles, his tone making it obvious that it really isn’t..

“Then call me a blasphemer,” Jonas rasps just before he leans down and takes Papa’s cock into his mouth. Papa shouts, hips bucking again, and Jonas swallows before Johannes is pulling him off.

“My turn, you blasphemer,” he says, and he too swallows Papa whole.

The pope shudders, hands still in both men’s hair, and moans his husband’s name. Johannes hums around Papa’s cock, tongue laving the hot flesh.

Jonas watches Johannes’s head bob as he commands, “Ghoul, swallow my cock.”

“Yes sir.”

As Fire moves in, Jonas pushes at Johannes. “My turn,” he breathes, then lets out a little grunt as Fire’s hot mouth wraps around his cock.

Johannes snickers as he pulls off. “You gonna be able to work his cock, Jonas?”

Jonas scoffs even as his fingers curl into Fire’s hair. “Of course I will. Do you doubt your king?”

Johannes just smirks as Jonas leans in and suckles Papa’s tip, drawing a gurgly sound from the pope’s throat. The king shudders a little as Fire’s tongue swirls along his shaft, but he doesn’t lose his rhythm. Soon, Jonas and Johannes are taking turns with Papa, and Fire is moaning around Jonas’s cock.

Beta snickers a little. “They’re good at teamwork.” Earth giggles sweetly as he watches the men work each other.

“Fuck, you are all so talented,” Papa moans, hips bucking up into their mouths. Fire is groaning, his own hips rolling and humping into the bed.

“Just wait until we’re all fucking,” Johannes says before he presses a wet finger against Papa’s hole. “That’ll be a whole talent show.”

Beta and Earth giggle as Papa shouts, bucking into Jonas’s mouth, who growls and holds Papa’s hips down. “Be still, pope.”

Instantly, Papa’s laser eyes narrow on the king. “You wish to be my dom, wolf? You’ll find that more difficult than you think.”

Jonas’s eyes flash with delight and lust. “Does that mean you want to resist?” He swirls his tongue around Papa’s tip even as he bucks his own hips into Fire’s face. “Because I love a good struggle.”

Before Papa can answer, Johannes pushes his finger a little way into Papa’s ass. “Do we have to have a pissing contest right now? Much as I would love to watch the two of you fight it out, I really just…” he bites Papa’s hip… “I wanna fuck.”

Papa rolls his eyes even as his cock twitches at the intrusion. “My husband, I allow you to top me. No one else gets that honor without a struggle.”

Jonas chuckles and is suddenly pushing Papa down onto the bed. “What did I just say, Dante?”

Papa smirks. “If you do not remember, I’m certainly not going to tell you.”

Jonas laughs outright. “Now I know you’ve been with Johannes far too long. You’re starting to sound like him.”

Papa laughs. “I have been a snarky, contrary bastard long before my darling’s influence.” Suddenly, Jonas finds himself on the bed, flat on his back, an indignant Fire pouting that his fun has been taken away.

“Don’t fret, ghoul,” Jonas says, only a little breathless. “You’ll be back where you belong soon enough.” He snaps his teeth at Papa, who snaps back before Jonas gathers himself and flips Papa over onto his back.

Johannes pouts faintly as he sits back, and Fire sits next to him and also pouts. Both of them go unnoticed as Papa laughs and uses his demonic strength to flip Jonas onto his stomach. “You will not win this!”

Johannes shakes his head, then leans over to Fire. “All right, dude, let’s distract these two or we’re never gonna get to the fucking,” Johannes mutters and Fire nods, nudging the wolf.

“How do you figure we distract them?” Fire murmurs back, crossing his arms as he watches the two leaders fight for dominance.

“By starting to very loudly take care of ourselves of course,” Johannes says with a grin.

Fire laughs brightly. “Of course, what was I thinking?” He claps Johannes on the back, then watches Papa and Jonas for another few seconds before lightly stroking his own cock. “Need help?” he says to the wolf.

Johannes blinks in surprise. “You want to help me?”

Fire grins. “Wouldn’t say no. It’s not like I’m not attracted to most people.”

The wolf blinks again, then a wicked smile blooms across his face. “Let’s help each other, shall we?” He licks his hand while staring at Fire, who laughs again.

“Handjobs, is it?” And they reach for each other’s erection almost simultaneously.

They both groan, louder than they normally might, as warm hands wrap around their cocks. Papa and Jonas pause, looking over at the wolf and the ghoul, who both have their eyes closed.

“…what are you doing?” Jonas asks incredulously.

“Taking care…of business,” Johannes says in between a groan that’s only a little bit exaggerated. “Can’t wait…for you two…” Fire nods once before letting his head drop back and hissing.

Papa and Jonas both scowl at the same time, and then tackle their respective wolf and ghoul, who both yelp in surprise. Papa kisses Johannes hard as Jonas fists his hand into Fire’s hair.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to ‘take care of business,’ ghoul,” Jonas growls before nipping at Fire’s lips, biting just hard enough to hurt, but not draw blood.

Fire laughs into Jonas’s lips, relishing the pain. “Well, maybe if you hadn’t started a wrestling match with Papa, I wouldn’t be a brat right now.”

Papa smirks into Johannes’s mouth, before pulling away to coo, “I’m so sorry that I was neglecting my husband.”

“Make it up to me?” Johannes murmurs.

“And just how can I do that, my love?” Papa asks in between kisses.

The wolf grinds against his pope. “Slam into me…” he moans. “Fuck me… hard…”

Papa groans. “Get the lube.” Johannes scrambles over to the drawer, grabbing it and getting back in record time. Over on the other bed, Aether gently strokes your hair, watching the goings-on and knowing that you’d hate to miss this. But you’re resting, and that’s good.

Papa hisses as Johannes squirts a generous amount of lube on his cock and slicks his hands up and down the shaft. “On your back,” Papa commands. “I want to watch you when I take you tonight, husband.”

Johannes shudders and lies down, spreading his legs, but in a typical show of his personality, he bats his eyelashes at the pope. “I feel like our wife!”

The pope hums as he runs his hands up Johannes’s legs. “Ah, but you still feel…like my wolf….long and lean…” When Papa’s hands reach Johannes’s hips, he yanks suddenly, bringing the wolf flush to him. He leans down, close to his face. “Delicious…” He captures Johannes’s mouth in a long kiss as his erection seeks its goal.

Johannes hisses as Papa’s erection presses against his asshole, and the smaller man smirks before pressing forward. It isn’t quite the slam that Johannes wants—he doesn’t want to hurt him seriously after all. But his slide forward is…unstoppable, and that brings its own unique pleasure.

They growl into each other’s mouths, and Johannes’s growl turns into a shout as Papa fills him up. “Do that…again,” the wolf mutters.

“With pleasure,” Papa chuckles, and Jonas joins him even as his free hand roams Fire’s body.

“Our wolf is never satisfied,” the king says as he tightens his grip on Fire’s hair. “Much like this ghoul.”

Fire laughs softly. “How could I ever be satisfied? Between you and our goddess and other people who catch my eye. There’s way too many people to fuck to ever be satisfied.”

Jonas laughs in spite of himself. “Good point, ghoul.” And then he shoves his cock into Fire’s mouth.

Aether chuckles….the fire ghoul indeed would never get enough…and he snugs you tighter against him as he watches Papa fuck his wolf, and Fire moan as he pleasures the king.

Jonas growls loudly at the way Fire feels in his mouth, the way the ghoul’s tongue slides perfectly over his shaft. “Somedays,” the king grunts, “I don’t know how I ever let you stop this. You’re as good as our love at sucking my cock.” Fire increases his movements, his reddening cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard, the king’s praise emboldening him. “Christ don’t stop, ghoul, make me come in your mouth.”

Fire smirks, loving how even though he is the submissive, he has the king in the palm of his hand. Or rather, his sinfully talented mouth. He sucks and licks and flutters his tongue and gently cups the king’s balls, and Jonas bellows and fills the ghoul’s throat.  
You startle in Aether’s arms, and he soothes you, wanting you to stay asleep. Meanwhile, Papa has a tight grip on Johannes’s chin with one hand, his other hand seeking the wolf’s cock as his thrusts increase.

Johannes has his mouth open in pleasure, starting to sweat as Papa’s cock rails against his prostate. “You look so good under me, husband,” Papa croons, his eyes half-lidded, a sinful smirk on his lips. “If it were possible, I would never have you leave this spot.”

“I’d stay…right here…” the wolf pants. “Add our goddess…fuck…never move….” He reaches around, grabs Papa’s ass and squeezes. “Harder…please…”

“Mmm, since you asked so nicely,” Papa purrs, and snaps his hips harder. Johannes claps a hand over his mouth to stifle a howl of pleasure as lightning crackles up his spine. “How I love to make you holler, my husband,” Papa growls. “Almost as much as I love to make you come.” Johannes, unable to speak, reaches for his own cock, but Papa stops him with his own hand. The pope laughs darkly as Johannes’s eyes roll back in his head as Papa squeezes him hard. “You don’t get to touch this right now,” he hisses, giving a particularly vicious thrust.

“Fuck…” Johannes’s voice is growing fainter as Papa teases his cock and thrusts home over and over again. Finally he can bear it no more. “Fucking christ, man, make me come!” he shouts in a raspy breathy tone.

Papa laughs, then wraps his free hand lightly around Johannes’s throat. “You’ll come when I want you too, husband dear, and not a moment before.” The snarled words make Johannes shudder as the good kind of fear slithers down his spine.

Even Jonas shudders a bit, imagining how the dark excitement that being edged by Papa must feel. He seeks Fire’s cock and takes the length into his hand, stroking hard, suddenly needing to make the ghoul come.

Fire all but chokes as the king starts jerking him off in earnest, and his orgasm takes mere seconds to build. He covers a shout with his hand as his seed erupts over Jonas’s hand, and the king snarls praises as he works the ghoul through it.

Johannes has been reduced to whimpers and whines, so desperate his need to come. He digs his heels into the mattress and shoves his hips against Papa’s…a silent, insistent request.

Papa smirks. “Is there something you need, little pup?”

“F-Fucking make me come!” he snarls, and Papa’s hand tightens slightly around his throat.

“Is that any way to speak to me to get what you want?”

Johannes slams his head back on the mattress. “Nnnnnnoooooooo….” he snarls through gritted teeth as Papa continues his assault on Johannes’s ass.

“Mmm-hmmm…” Papa hums, his own control starting to waver slightly. “So what do we say, wolf?”

“P-Please make me come,” he growls, fingers gripping the sheets so hard they’re about to tear.

“Hm, almost there. Please make me come…?” Papa purrs, delight entering his eyes.

“Please make me come, sir!” Johannes roars, making you jump awake on the other bed.

You let out a small scream as you bolt upright, gasping, and Aether quickly sits up and gathers you in his arms. “It’s all right, my darling girl,” he soothes, “I’m here, you are all right.”

You shudder, swallowing thickly, looking quickly to see what the source of the roar is. When you see it’s just Papa fucking the daylights out of Johannes, you slump in relief. “A-Aether, p-please take me outside, I-I need s-some air.”

“Of course,” the ghoul says, and in no time he scoops you up and carries you out to the balcony, not closing the balcony doors all the way, but enough that the moans and shouts of your husbands are muffled. He sets you on your feet but keeps his arms wrapped tightly around you. “What’s wrong, darling girl?” he asks, his face wreathed in concern.

You turn in his arms, letting the sea breeze caress your face, and you lean back against him. “S-Sorry. I was having nightmares, and the yell just…” You trail off, but Aether understands and just hugs you even tighter, pressing soothing kisses along your shoulder.

“Do you want to tell me? Sometimes talking about them…bringing them to the light of your conscious mind…it takes away their sting,” he murmurs.

You close your eyes. “I don’t remember details…. they disappear and I’m left with just…fear. Like…something has happened but I don’t know what…”

“I see.” He sounds solemn. “Close your eyes for me.” You do so immediately, trusting the ghoul with your life. “Feel the air, blowing over your skin. Feel every single spot that I’m touching you. The floor of the balcony beneath your feet. The thumping of your heart. You are awake, where bad dreams cannot touch you. You are alive, and death does not yet have a stake over you. And you are strong, enough so that no one may hurt you. Imagine the fear filtering out of you and blowing away, scattered on the breeze.”  
His words wrap around you, as though he weaves a spell with them, and maybe he does. The fear loosens its hold on you slowly and then, with a slight tug, lets go, fading to nothing…or, at least, fading away enough that it doesn’t grip you.

He feels you relax in his arms, and he smiles as you let out a shuddering breath. “Thank you, Aether,” you whisper softly, as if afraid to shatter the moment.

You feel his soft smile against your skin as his lips slowly move from your shoulder up the column of your neck. “Of course, darling girl. Anything for you.” Time stretches out for the two of you, caught in that spellbound cocoon, until a particularly loud shout from inside draws your attention. “That sounds…hot…” you murmur.

Aether chuckles darkly. “It’s been very hot. It’s nice to see Johannes beg.”

You blush, but grin. “Well, let’s go catch the last of the show then!” Aether offers you his arm and leads you in as if you are a grand lady at the opera instead of a naked woman about to watch her husbands fuck.

You gasp when you first see the scene before you, then slow down and stop, staring, really taking in every detail: Johannes on his back, legs spread wide, muttering a string of curses and pleas… Papa inside his husband, pounding into him, one hand around his throat, the other jerkily stroking at his cock… Jonas and Fire, watching, lazily stroking each other’s half-hard cocks….

“Are you ok?” Aether says, smirking. You nod, mouth dry, drawn to the bed.

Aether takes your hand to stop you as you step toward them. “You are supposed to be resting, dear one. Besides, let them enjoy each other.”

You pout at the ghoul. “But I’m not tired anymore! Especially after seeing that!”

“My darling girl—”

“Come here, my flower,” Jonas rumbles, reaching for you. “You can see everything better from here.”

“My king—”

“I know, Aether, we’ll be…considerate.”

Aether can’t help but roll his eyes. “I’ve seen your consideration.”

Jonas can’t help but smirk even as Fire cuddles up to you. “I actually mean it this time, my friend. If anything happens, it will be gentle orgasms.”

Your core clenches as you watch Johannes writhe underneath Papa, and Aether, Fire, and Jonas all inhale. “Why do I find that so very hard to believe,” Aether mutters. “Unholy fuck but she smells so damn good…”

You shudder hard as Fire moans and starts kissing and nipping at your neck, and Jonas gets behind you, leaning you back on his chest. “Fire. Make her come…gently.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir!” Fire says happily, shifting between your legs.

Fire pushes your legs apart carefully, as if you are delicate china, his hands sliding up your thighs. Jonas’s hands are cupping your breasts, thumbs lightly brushing your nipples as he leans down to lick the shell of your ear. You whimper, looking first at the ghoul between your legs, licking his lips, then at the king.

Jonas nudges you with his head. “Don’t worry about Fire and me,” he murmurs. “Watch your husbands.”

You bite your lip as you turn to watch Papa and Johannes. Both men are covered in a sheen of sweat. Johannes’s hair is splayed out over the sheets behind him, and Papa’s bangs are messy and in his eyes. You watch where they’re connected, Papa’s cock slamming into Johannes’s hole over and over. Fire moans as he sees your wetness trickle out of you.

“Go ahead, ghoul,” Jonas mutters. “Don’t let that sweet juice go to waste.”

Fire whispers, “Yes sir, thank you, sir,” his words fading as his tongue begins to lick, and you let out a squeal that is drowned out by another howl from Johannes.

Your hips buck into Fire’s face as you watch Johannes writhe and curse, wanting to come so badly. His cock is flushed, and there’s a trail of precum connecting his tip and his belly from where it impacts his own skin from Papa’s thrusting.

“Please….fuck….please…” Johannes’s words are broken, breathy, full of need. He is hanging by a thread that Papa controls. His glassy-eyed gaze doesn’t leave Papa, but when he catches your scent, he growls and whines more. “Please, please….gotta come…please….”

Papa laughs breathlessly. “You beg so prettily…Well, I think perhaps you’ve earned it.” He grasps Johannes’s cock firmly and starts stroking, hard, and Johannes roars his name and comes almost instantly, thoroughly coating Papa’s hand and his own crotch.

You let out a soft moan as Johannes comes, and the trickle of wetness from your cunt becomes a flood that Fire hungrily devours. Jonas watches Fire eat at you, then lets one hand slide from your breast down your stomach to your clit. Your cry matches Johannes’s.

Fire moans and shoves his tongue inside you, tongue fucking you expertly as Jonas rubs your clit just the way you like, and it takes you almost no time at all to come, gasping their names as you arch against Fire’s face. Papa growls and comes as well, filling Johannes’s ass with scalding seed.

The room is filled with the sensual sounds of orgasm…moans and soft cries, whispers of “that’s it, come on his face” and shouted curses, harsh breathing, wet flesh rubbing wet flesh… it surrounds you, drawing your orgasm out just as much as Jonas’s fingers are.

Fire is happily drinking down the essence that is sliding into his mouth, whimpering at the feel of your walls gently squeezing his slick tongue. Papa comes down slowly, gasping for breath and slumping on top of his husband, who hugs him weakly.

You melt into Jonas’s embrace, your head falling back on his shoulder, and he leans in to kiss you, swallowing the cries of your second orgasm. You feel his hard length against your back, your hand buried in Fire’s hair. You hear your husbands’ soft declarations of love, and you wish you could live in this moment.

Fire pulls away from you as he feels your orgasm ebb, panting, his mouth dripping you. You softly stroke his hair and he nuzzles into your touch, shuddering slightly as Jonas murmurs, “Good boy.” He shifts you out of the way slightly, strokes his cock five times, and comes with a shout over your thigh and Fire’s face.

“T-Thank you sir,” the ghoul slurs.

There’s an echoing grunt, and you turn your head to see Aether propped up on the bed, cum spurting over his hand as he jerks on his cock. “Couldn’t….couldn’t just watch this time,” he gasps.

You grin, blowing him a kiss as your free hand trails through the cum on your leg. You’re pretty sure that Papa and Johannes have fallen asleep still connected, and Beta and Earth start helping to get them situated.

Fire slowly rises, and Jonas helps you sit up. The ghoul moves to lift you up, but Jonas stops him. “That’s all right, Fire,” he says, rubbing his thigh, “I want to take care of our goddess myself tonight.” He picks you up and strides to the closest bathroom, his regal bearing never faltering.

You smile, nuzzling his shoulder softly. “Have fun, Jonas?” you ask, and he smiles to you as he sets you on the counter.

“I did, yes. Fire is…very much fun to play with.” He runs the hot water, kissing your forehead as he waits for it to warm up.

You run your hands across his shoulders and down his arms, sighing at the feel of his skin. “Did you play with Johannes and Papa too?”

He blushes faintly. “Ah. Yes. A little.”

You grin. “I like that you guys get up to some fun without me. It’s good for you not to fixate on me sometimes.”

Jonas chuckles, cheeks still red as he nuzzles at your neck. “We do like fixating on you.”

“Trust me, I’ve noticed.” His chuckle turns into a full laugh. “And I like being fixated on, as you may have guessed. But…” You pull back a little so you can look into his eyes. “But I love that everyone enjoys each other, whether I’m there or not. And I really want…” you pause.

“You really want what?” he prompts.

You blush. “Maybe I shouldn’t say.”

He lifts your chin. “You should.”

A beat. Then, “I really want you to embrace whatever is happening between you and Papa.”

His eyes widen, and he immediately blushes. “I…I don’t even know what’s happening, to be quite honest,” he admits.

You smile and stroke his cheek. “We have time to figure it out. But I think that he would be good for you, outside of the bedroom. I think that he would help you get your confidence back.”

He stares at you, not even bothering to deny what you’ve said. “I don’t want to disrupt what the three of you have.”

You tilt your head a bit. “I don’t think you would. I think…” You pause again, letting your hands stroke him everywhere. “I think you would add to what we have. Make it even more.”

He keeps staring. “…would I marry the three of you too?”

You can’t help but giggle a little. “Only if you want to.”

“You realize that would make you queen, right? And Papa and Johannes would be…well, I’m not really sure what they would be,” he says, more to himself.

You frown a little. “Queen? I’m not even a princess. Or noble. Or—”

He quiets you with a kiss. “You are to me. To all of us. Whether you believe it or not, a queen’s heart lives within you.” You blush darkly as he continues. “Besides, you’d be marrying a king. That would make you a queen by default.”

You groan. “I can barely handle the church, let alone a country!”

“What was that you were saying about confidence?” He raises his eyebrow and you give him a nudge. He laughs, grabs a washcloth, and begins to gently clean you up.

You lean against the wall as he cleans you, and he’s quiet as he contemplates your words. You contemplate being queen, and shudder with nerves at just the thought. 

He leans in and scents you. “As you said, there’s time to figure it out. But it is a lot to think about. I am king. I can’t simply…act. Regardless of what we may want.”

You close your eyes. “But you can’t just deny what you want. What we want. You are king, yes, but you’re a man also…you have needs and wants…”

He chuckles, lowly. “My needs and wants are satisfied quite often, thank you.”

You gently slap his shoulder. “Not what I meant.”

“I know, my flower. What Johannes did, back at the church? Just suddenly marrying you? I cannot do that. I have many things to think about, with prospective unions.”

He finishes washing you, pats you dry, cleans up the sink. When he turns back to you, you reach for him, wrapping your arms and legs around him as he lifts you and settles his hands under your ass. “Then don’t marry us. But…but be with us. Be our fourth.” You kiss him.

You feel him stiffen in surprise, but he kisses you back. There’s warmth in it…not heat, no, but fond, affectionate, loving warmth that makes you melt. He pulls away slowly, rests his forehead against yours. “That…is a talk we need to have with Papa and Johannes.”

“Ok, let’s go.” You wiggle in his grip, and he laughs.

“My flower, they are asleep. As you should be. And if you keep doing that, we’ll be fucking instead of sleeping.”

You can’t help but giggle and give one more wriggle against him, before settling down. “Yeah, you’re right. We should uh…rest up for tomorrow.” You blush darkly, swallowing hard. “I’m still not ready.”

Jonas’s hands squeeze your ass gently. “I know you don’t feel ready, but I think you are. My faith in you is strong.” He nuzzles your nose. “Let’s go to bed. We need to sleep.”

You nod, resting your cheek on the king’s shoulder. You’re still scared, but you’re too tired to argue. The rest of your loves are either asleep, or in the process of going to sleep, and Jonas lays you down in between Papa and Johannes, and takes his usual place between your legs, his face pillowed on your belly.

You let your hands rest on Jonas’s head, slowly stroking his dreads as Johannes and Papa both wrap themselves around you and the king in their sleep. “Jonas?”

“Yes, my flower.”

“I was serious. About being our fourth.”

“I know.” He kisses the soft skin of your belly. “Rest now.”

You stay awake for another few moments, listening to the soft breathing and snorts of your men, your loves, surrounding you. You let out a content sigh, and you fall asleep.

Jonas hears your breathing even out, feels your body relax, and he carefully gets up, pulling a robe on and walking out to the balcony. He looks out over the ocean, the moon, still mostly full, rising over the waves. “Their fourth, huh?” he murmurs to himself.

“Do you not like the idea?” Aether rises from his seat in the shadows, and if Jonas weren’t a king, he’d have jumped.

“How do you even know about it?” Jonas asks.

“I may have overheard a bit of your conversation when I accidentally opened the bathroom door, not realizing you were in there.” The ghoul shrugs.

“I see.” Jonas frowns. “It’s not that I don’t like it. I think I like it too much.”

Aether smiles. “I think that you are overthinking this. Look at your relationships with the other two,” he explains as he steps up beside Jonas at the rail. “You and Johannes have been best friends and lovers for a long time. And you are falling in love with Papa, are you not?” The ghoul chuckles. “I think this is the natural course.”

Jonas keeps his gaze on the moon. “I don’t… I can’t help but think I’m inserting myself where I shouldn’t be.”

“You’ve been invited in. Which is the exact opposite of inserting yourself.” Aether sighs. “I cannot tell you what to do, of course. But if you say no, I suspect you’ll regret it forever. And given your life span, that’s a mighty long time to be kicking yourself in the ass.”

Jonas sighs. “I…I know. I told our flower, I will speak with Papa and Johannes about it tomorrow. Perhaps just the three of us, so that she is not there to sway their attitude.” He barks a laugh. “You know they would do anything for her. I would rather have their own opinion.”

Aether chuckles. “I’m fairly certain you already have it, but you do what you need to, my king.” He makes a little bow. “Unless you would like some more of my endless wisdom, I’m going to join the pile on the bed.”

Jonas can’t help but laugh softly. “Perhaps I shall make use of your endless wisdom another night. Go on and sleep. And…” The ghoul pauses, looking over his shoulder at the king. “…thank you.”

Aether smiles. “Anytime.” He walks inside, humming softly.

Jonas stays on the balcony for a long time, staring at the moon, before he finally returns to the bed, smiling softly at the inviting puddle of naked flesh before him. He drops his robe and slides in, relishing the soft welcoming sighs of the others as he melts into their sleepy embraces.

He could get used to this, he thinks to himself as your fingers go back into his hair. He lets out a happy sigh, and as sleep enfolds him, he’s smiling.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new allies come to play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the conclusion of Umbra! Thank you so much for reading and commenting and showing our wild story the love you have showered on it. We truly do appreciate it! And we hope that you stick around for Chiaroscuro: Aurora...

The next morning dawns bright and busy, everyone rushing to get last minute things done before the dignitaries arrive, and you’re panicking at the church.

You’re alone, pacing up and down your office, arms wrapped around yourself, mumbling a little, and that’s how Damiano finds you when he opens the office door. He watches for a few seconds, then steps in your path, forcing you to stop. It’s a testament to your panic that you barely register his presence. “What in Satan’s name are you doing?” he asks.

“I think I’m dying,” you croak, and he raises an eyebrow at you expectantly. “H.E.A.T. is coming today and I’m a huge fan.”

“Ah. Just remember to leave them some time to do actual diplomacy with your husband,” the former Papa says with a sniff.

You stare at him for three beats, face reddening, before glaring at him so hard he almost takes a step back. “You think I don’t know that, you big arrogant ass? Some help you are!”

“She’s got you dead to rights,” an unfamiliar voice chimes out from the door, and you look up to see a tall, slim, imposing-looking woman with glasses and her hair in a loose bun standing in the doorway, an expression of utter amusement on her face.

You blink at her as Damiano straightens himself. “I did not ask for your opinion on the matter, Ilaria.”

“And yet, I give it anyway,” she says absently as she steps in and extends her hand to you. “My name is actually Ann. A pleasure.”

You stare at her, shaking her hand almost absently. At least your panic has abated in all the confusion. “A pleasure. I’m sorry, who are you?”

Ann laughs. “Now don’t tell me that the big arrogant ass hasn’t said anything about me at all.” You blink. “I’m Papa’s assistant.”

“Oh! That’s right, he did mention you before.”

She snorts. “Once, I’m sure.” She throws the man a dirty look, before turning back to you. “I’ve been instructed to help you in any way I can.”

You’re reminded of what’s about to happen, and your stomach drops again. “Can you make me stop panicking so I don’t make a fool of myself in front of a bunch of foreign dignitaries who also just happen to be hot rock stars?”

She tilts her head a bit. “Possibly.”

You blink at her. “What do you mean, possibly?”

She smiles. “Exactly what I said. You are married to two rock stars, and you have discovered they are just people, yes?”

You frown. “I’m not sure I’d say they’re ‘just people’, considering one’s a half demon and the other is an immortal shapeshifter…but yes.”

Ann—Ilaria?—rolls her eyes. “Yes, well. They are still filled with normal, human traits, even if they are not human. Why would these other musicians not be the same?”

You open your mouth, then close it again. “I…I never thought about it like that.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Damiano mutters, and Ann elbows him.

“Shush.” She turns to you. “I know they come off like gods, but they aren’t. Most of them aren’t, anyway.”

“Wait, what do you—”

She abruptly turns to Damiano and scowls. “You are being an asshole, as always. Go, go and get ready, I’m sure you want to be in chasuble and shit.”

He draws himself up to his fullest height, and his frown is impressive. “Must I remind you, again, that it is you who work for me, and not the other way around?”

She scoffs. “Yes, sure, you sign the check, and you would be lost without me.” She stares him down, until he finally turns and stomps out of the room. “Stubborn fool.”

“And you said I had him dead to rights,” you say, impressed. “You’ve got him nailed to the bull’s-eye.”

Ann scoffs. “Well, I’ve been with him long enough to know him.”

“When did he hire you?” you ask, motioning for her to sit in front of your desk.

She laughs, clutching her sides. “He didn’t so much hire me as kidnap me.” She tells you of how she met him at a venue she worked security at, how he revealed his powers to her and therefore had to take her away.

“That’s…wow.” At her questioning look, you continue, “Sounds kinda similar to how I arrived at the church.” You pause. “So…are…are you two….together? Like…together together?”

She laughs again…this time you think you detect a hint of bitterness. “Not according to him. But you’ll notice I am here, and the rest of his…baubles…are not. So…make what you want of that.”

You clear your throat. “He…doesn’t seem like the type of man to easily love, either giving it or receiving.”

“That is the understatement of the century,” she says flatly.

As you consider your response, there’s a knock on your door and a brother of sin pokes his head in. “Imperator, I’m to tell you that our guests are about to arrive.” You thank him, calmly, and once he leaves, you let your head sink onto your desk.

Ann smiles and rubs your shoulder softly. “Just try to remember what I said, Sister. They are just people.”

“Yeah…I’ll try, but no promises.”

“I will stay with you if you think it’ll help.” She strides to the windows and opens them, letting in a brisk breeze. “I’m very good at staying in the background.”

You can’t help a small chuckle. “After being with Damiano for so long, I don’t doubt it.” You stand, making sure your appearance is more than presentable. “All right. Let’s do this.” And you head for the door.

You are halfway down the hall, Ann a calming presence at your side, when Papa strides up to you. “Excellent, my love, come, they’re here.” He nods to Ann, tucks your arm around his, and you are fully escorted to the main entry.

The first thing you see is Jonas and Johannes, speaking with the guests, and Tim, Henrik, and John standing to the side at the ready. But that look is brief, as your eyes are immediately swept to the men who have come from Sweden.

All five of them are fidgety to some degree, as if they’d all chugged energy drinks and were trying terribly hard not to bounce off the walls. Crash, the drummer, is nodding at something Johannes has just said, but his hands are beating a frenetic rhythm against his legs. Jimmy, Dave, and Jona are all rocking or swaying to music only they can hear. But it’s Erik who is most on the edge, bouncing up and down lightly, looking like he’s about to take off any second.

You take a deep breath, and you do your best to school your features into friendly calm. Papa smiles as you approach, and Jonas turns. “Ah, here they are. My friends, it’s my honor to introduce Papa Emeritus III, head of the Avatar Country Church of Satan, and his and Johannes’s wife, our Sister Imperator.” Papa makes a graceful bow, and you give a very satisfactory curtsy.

In an instant the newcomers drop to one knee, slam their fists against their chests in a salute, and bow their heads before jumping back up to offer greetings. Erik jerks his head to get his hair off his face and takes your hand. “My lady,” he says with a wink, and your breath catches.

You blush ever so faintly, but you smile as the handsome man kisses your knuckles. “It’s an honor to meet you. I’m a big fan.”

“Ah, I knew there was something I liked about you!” he says cheerfully, and you laugh as he greets Papa.

It’s like saying hello to a pack of exuberant puppies, you think as Jona and Crash fight good-naturedly over who will take your hand first. But all of them, to a man, refer to you as “my lady” and you feel like you’ve stepped back in time.

Finally, they’re all greeted, and Papa beams around to them, their energy and positive attitude infectious. “Well! We shall show you around! If you have any questions at all, please do not hesitate to ask.”

“Do you all really worship Satan?” Crash asks, eyes a little wide.

“Like, actual Satan?” Erik adds. At Papa’s raised eyebrow, Erik quickly continues, “We’ve got a bet with some of the other gr… guys we know, they insist it’s all an act, that you’re just running a gimmick for the band.”

You grin. “Oh, no, it’s not a gimmick at all. That’s just what we want the fans to think. I’m sure that our majesty has already requested you keep everything you see here a secret?”

“Yes, of course,” Jona assures.

You can tell they’ve all been waiting to hear that everything has just been a joke, but as Papa leads the tour, and answers questions, they gradually, one by one, look as though they’re beginning to believe what they’re seeing.

They also begin to look nervous at the new knowledge, but you put your hand on Crash’s arm. “Please, don’t worry. Everything you’ve been led to believe about Satan isn’t true. They don’t want people to hurt and kill each other. They punish those people in Hell.”

“But what about all you worshipers?” Dave asks, confused.

“Oh, we go to Hell,” you say, nodding. “But we don’t get punished there. We live and work there, and Satan rewards us for our faith.”

“So…what are you saying?” Dave asks. “If Satan’s the good guy, are you trying to say God’s the bad guy?”

“Not exactly,” Papa replies. “Just…not as invested as you may have been led to believe.”

“And angels are assholes,” you grumble, and they exchange a confused look.

“Well, there’s quite the story to that,” Papa says, “which we will tell over dinner tonight. Ah, here is the great hall.” The tour continues, the band asking all sorts of curious questions, and you find that Ann was right—they have their own quirks that make interacting with them much easier.

The tour winds up and Jonas invites everyone back to the castle for a casual reception before the evening’s entertainment.

Ann pulls you aside. “Do you still need me to help?”

You take a quick glance around, smiling at the men milling around, laughing and talking with each other. “No, I think I’ll be all right. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’d go along if you really need me to, but I’m being reminded of some paperwork he needs done but won’t do himself.” She rolls her eyes.

“Good luck with that. He didn’t show up, I see,” you say, also rolling your eyes.

“He is at the castle, getting ready to perform and probably terrorizing Dante’s ghouls,” she says with a sigh. “I will see you later then.” She strolls off, and you follow everyone out. Erik grins and offers you his arm politely, which makes you smile, and you glance at Papa and Johannes (who both nod to you) before taking it.

“Thank you,” you say as he leads you to the doors.

“Of course, my lady,” he says with a wink and a grin. “You must have a proper escort, after all.”

You laugh. “Are you all from another time? With all the gallantry, I half expect to hear ‘thou’ and ‘thee’ while you suggest a joust.”

He snickers. “Not from another time, no. Just…raised differently, I suppose.”

“I don’t think anyone would say no to a joust though!” Tim calls from farther up front, and laughter and agreements ring out. The group head for the doors and out to the cars, all piling in to head back to the castle.

With so many people and everyone talking and moving at once, you don’t realize right away that your husbands and Jonas aren’t in the car with you—just Erik, Dave, and Crash, as well as Beta. You look at the clown and whisper, “Where are they?”

“They’re in another car, everything’s fine,” Beta says, even though he’s feeling on edge. Diplomatic status be damned—these newcomers are strangers, and he’s keeping a close eye on them.

In one of the other cars, meanwhile, Jonas glances at Papa and Johannes out of the corner of his eye. “Any particular reason you hustled us in here with you, my king?” Papa asks.

Jonas clears his throat. “Yes, actually. Our love suggested something last night that…I need to speak with you two about.”

“Uh-oh,” Johannes says, humor in his voice.

“I am sure it’s not bad,” Papa admonishes his husband, and Jonas swallows.

“Not…bad, no…”

Papa watches Jonas closely. “Are you sure? You look as though it might be…questionable.”

The king shakes his head then looks out the car window, suddenly unable to look either of the other men in the eye. “She…ahh. She asked me to join your….union. Be your fourth.”

“Get married?” Johannes blurts out, slightly surprised.

“No, no… that would be complicated, given who I am.” He takes a deep breath, screws up his courage, and looks at Papa and Johannes. “But whatever you call it, she wants me to… be with all of you.”

They blink at him, then each other, before Papa chuckles. “Well, Johannes, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think it would be too great a stretch from what we have now.”

Johannes is trying not to smirk but failing miserably. “Not too much of a stretch at all, really. Not sure I see what the problem is.”

Jonas just stares at the two of them. “Just like that? It’s fine with you?”

“You and I have been fucking for so many decades, even before the angel,” Johannes snorts. “And I can see you’re falling for Dante. Yeah, it’s fine with me.” Papa is nodding along, eyes closed peacefully.

“Is this conversation boring you, Dante?” the king asks, feeling equal parts unnerved, terrified, annoyed and…dare he admit it to himself…excited.

“Mmmm, oh no, not even remotely.” Papa smiles. “I’m just imagining our first time as an official foursome. The orgasms will be tremendous.”

Jonas blushes faintly as Johannes laughs out, “When are they not?”

“But…you could love me, Dante?” Jonas asks softly.

Papa grins. “I love almost everyone. So yes, I do.”

The king frowns slightly. “So you love me the same way you love almost anyone else. That doesn’t seem…” He pauses. “Enough.”

Papa’s eyes open, and he sits up and forward, gaze intent on Jonas. “I do not want a life that does not have you in it.” He leans over, reaches for the king’s hand and tugs him close. “I can love you, and I do.”

Johannes watches as his sovereign smiles softly and cups Papa’s cheek, then reaches over and takes Johannes’s hand. “Good. This is good. Thank you.”

Johannes slides off the seat, on his knees before his king and his husband, and begins to scent the king’s hand, moving slowly up his wrist and arm. “This is definitely good,” he murmurs.

Jonas swallows hard. “Johannes. We are not going to have sex in our car before a state lunch.”

Papa chuckles. “Yes, probably best to save it for later.” Papa smirks, half-lidding his eyes. “But you will be in for it, my king.”

“Oh will I?” Jonas says on a growl. “How do you know it won’t be you that’s in for it?”

Johannes chuckles from his spot on the floor, still scenting his king. “I think we’re all in for it. And just wait til we have our goddess where she belongs…right in the middle….” He lets out a low moan of need.

Papa hums in pleasure at the thought as the cars pull up to the castle. Jonas, still a little red-faced, clears his throat as the driver opens the door, and they step out. They look immediately to you, very red-faced as you step out of the car with most of H.E.A.T. Beta looks like he’s trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

“Looks like our wife had a very interesting car ride,” Johannes says, his wild grin spreading across his face. “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

You clear your throat and straighten your dress before walking calmly over to your loves. “Shall we?” you say, as dignified as you’re able, then turn to head inside without waiting for an answer. Erik is giggling as he follows, the others who were in the car doing the same.

Papa and Jonas laugh, and Johannes’s grin is impossibly larger. “Now I really want to know!” He lopes after Erik as Crash offers a bow to Papa and Jonas.

“She always go brick red like that? Because it’s damned amazing!”

Papa chuckles. “It depends on the conversation, but it’s quite common.”

“Never gets old though,” Henrik murmurs as he steps up beside his king.

“It really doesn’t,” Jonas replies, then heads into the castle after the others.

When they reach the entry hall of the castle, the H.E.A.T. members are trying not to look like they’re staring—at you, at the castle, at the guards—but they’re not succeeding. Johannes is bent over you, whispering in your ear, and your blush is deepening by the second.

You swallow thickly as Papa approaches, catching the last few of Johannes’s words. “…tell me later. I wanna know what got you so red, sweetness.”

“Hm, I must agree with our husband, my goddess,” Papa purrs, and you groan and hide your face in your hands.

“It’s not fair,” you say on a soft groan. “I want to look all calm and cool but I’m red as a damn beet. I look ridiculous.”

“On the contrary, my love,” Papa murmurs. “You look warm and delicious.”

You huff at him, perilously close to stomping your foot. “Not what I wanted to go for!” You close your eyes and bring the moisture in the air closer around your fingers, then lower the temperature until there is a thin film of ice over your fingertips. You sigh in relief as you press them to your cheeks.

“Better, my love?” Papa asks as he lightly strokes your arm.

You nod. “What is it with you foreign men anyway.” You mumble something else and Johannes grins.

“Wait…I didn’t quite catch that…what did the skinny one do?”

“Never mind,” you hiss. “You just want me to blush again.”

Johannes laughs. “I always want you to blush.” You scowl at him, but you can’t keep the happiness out of your eyes.

“My friends, let us enter the great hall. I do hope you like the renovations from after the battle.” And the king pushes open the doors, striding through.

Papa and Johannes lead you into the hall, and you tense a bit as you watch the guests walk around, commenting on everything but focusing on the stained-glass ceiling the most. You’ve gotten used to seeing a massive artwork of yourself on the ceiling, but watching the others stare at it, then at you, is a little embarrassing.

You can feel your ears turn red as Erik approaches, and he looks unusually solemn. “What you must have gone through…you’re a very brave woman, my lady.”

You swallow thickly, but you smile. “I only did what had to be done. And I’d do it again for my boys.”

He takes your hand in both of his, bows, and touches his lips to your knuckles, holding them there for just a bit longer than politeness requires. When he lifts his head to look at you, he says, “Where does one sign up to become one of your boys?” You flail a bit, unable to think of a witty answer in the face of his sweet expression, and then his eyes sparkle. “Of course, the offer we made in the car still stands….”

Beta starts snickering as you go fully red again, and Johannes literally bounces on his toes. “What did you say to her?!” he all but whines, and Erik grins and smoothly glides over to the wolf, whispering in his ear. Johannes’s eyes widen in abject delight, but before anyone can say anything else, there’s a sudden thunderous blast from a guitar and drums. You all jump a little, save for Papa and Jonas, then look over to the stage that was set up to one side, the great hall more than big enough to accommodate it. There are the ghouls, and at the head of them is Damiano, in full papal regalia.

You immediately recognize “Secular Haze”. “I thought the music was after we eat?” you say, but before anyone can answer, Erik grabs your hand, says, “If I may?” and then whirls you into his arms and begins to spin you in a waltz-like dance.

You flush, but smile up to him as he gracefully spins you around. You’ve been practicing with Jonas and Papa, and your dancing is getting better. Erik moves like water, fluid and sinuous but not always predictable.

You and Erik move across the floor as Damiano’s smooth vocals flow over the room. “May I make a confession, my lady?” Erik asks.

You nod, then swallow hard. “Yes, of-of course.”

“I didn’t really want to do this whole state visit thing. None of us did.” His grip on you tightens, and the hard lines of his sinewy body press into you. “But I am glad we are here.”

You blink up at him in surprise, even as your cheeks warm again. “May I ask why you accepted the role of Sweden’s diplomat to Avatar Country then?”

He blinks back at you, having expected you to flail a little bit again. “Well, when the government of the country you live in asks you to do something like this, you don’t say no. And we are fans of both bands. Just…the political shit, we don’t have the patience for.”

“I can understand that,” you say, trying to ignore your body’s response to his. “It can be…annoying, I’m sure, when you’d rather just be touring and having fun.”

“Mmm, true…although I’m fairly sure there’s plenty of fun to be had here.” His smile is full of mischievous promise.

You turn your head and exhale hard. “You are…a lot, Erik,” you whisper, and he laughs.

“You don’t even know the half of it!” he exclaims as he spins you gracefully into Dave’s arms as the song ends.

“He’s right, ya know,” Dave says in an unhurried tone. “He’s the worst flirt I’ve ever met…well, Jona comes close, I guess.” He’s not nearly as fluid as Erik, but you and he find a rhythm as “Jigolo” begins. Dave grins faintly. “But he has reason to be so flirty. You are lovely, my lady.”

You flush, but you smile. “Thank you. You’re all…well. Extremely handsome.”

Dave ducks his head a little. “You flatter us.”

Your laugh is soft. “Gods I don’t have the first clue about flattery. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it.”

He grins. “That’s good to know.”

The two of you spin. Johannes and Papa watch you dance, the wolf inhaling deep. “Fuck, her scent’s filling the whole room.”

“She’s hard to miss,” Erik says, and both Papa and Johannes turn to him.

“You can…scent her?” Papa asks.

“Ah….no. We’re, ah, drawn to her aura.”

Jimmy is quick to grab Erik. “Dude. Are we telling them?”

Johannes squints; he can feel his inner alarms going off. “Tell us what?”

Erik snorts. “Why wouldn’t we? They’re all shapeshifters and demons, and we knew that as soon as we saw them.” Johannes’s hackles are definitely up, and they feel Papa’s energy become laser focused. “Hey, no, we’re all still good!” Erik is quick to raise his hands in a placating manner.

With a tense nod, Johannes grabs Jonas’s attention. The king moves like lightning. “Is there a problem?”

“Not yet,” Johannes says softly.

“Perhaps you should tell us what we don’t know,” Papa says smoothly.

Crash frowns faintly. “Shouldn’t this wait until dinner? They are performing for us right now.”

Jonas looks to Johannes, about to start pacing from nerves, and Papa, looking calm but ever so slightly on edge. “What do you two think?”

“You really need to ask me that?” Johannes shoots back.

Papa runs his hand down Johannes’s back, trying to soothe him. “Would they be here, under a diplomatic visit, to cause problems? That would seem…ill-advised.”

“But to strike when we least expect it…” Johannes says through clenched teeth.

“If they were going to, now that we are all in alarm, I’d think they’d be striking.” Jonas looks to Tim, who nods.

Johannes sighs heavily, not looking at Jonas. “If that’s what you think, I won’t start anything.”

“We are still right here,” Jona mutters.

The king shoots a look at Johannes, then turns to Erik. “My apologies. We will speak at dinner of these matters. Please, enjoy the music.”

Jona, still muttering, slaps Erik upside the head, then moves off to help himself to a drink from the trays that servants have brought in.

You, meanwhile, have sensed the energy shifts, and when “Jigolo” finishes and “Genesis” begins, you shift in Dave’s arms. “What’s going on?”

Dave sighs and shakes his head. “Just Erik sticking his foot in his mouth again. He’s the world champion of that.”

You frown, looking over and seeing the singer looking sheepish. “Well…no one attacked anyone. So that’s a win, right?”

Dave stares at you, a long, considering look. “Do physical attacks often happen around here?”

“You’d be amazed,” you mutter. “Maybe we should go see what’s happening—”

Crash appears at your shoulder. “But then I’d miss my chance to dance with you, my lady.”

You blush faintly, but grin. “Well, how could I say no?” You curtsy to him, and he bows in return, before taking your hands in his and…oh dear. It turns out that Crash, a little like his name, cannot dance at all.

Not only can he not dance, but he sure doesn’t care as he whips you about. “Oh my,” you squeal as he brings you back to him and you both nearly topple over.

He laughs, having the time of his life, and you can’t help but join in his infectious mirth. On the stage, Damiano’s eye is twitching as he sings at seeing how undignified you’re being treated. Earth is giggling at his drum kit.

One by one, Crash’s bandmates join, and soon you’re laughing as the five younger men dance you around from one to the other, keeping you whirling and twirling.

“You’re incredible!” Erik laughs, twirling you toward a grinning Jimmy, who twirls you right into a dip.

“And you’re all…wild!” you laugh as the music ends and servants begin bringing in food. “Mercy, guys, I gotta sit!”

Damiano sweeps down from the stage as the ghouls all set down their instruments, and then there’s more introductions. Damiano preens under the praise for his singing. “Thank you, thank you. I am glad to perform for our allies.” The ghouls join the group. In the midst of the discussion, Damiano slides in next to you. “Are you all right?”

You shoot him a look full of confusion. “A little out of breath but fine. Why?”

He peers down at you, as if making sure you’re not lying. “I didn’t like the way they tossed you around like a sack of sugar.”

You blink in surprise, and then a pleased grin steals over your face. “Why, Damiano, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were worried about me.”

The retired Papa barks a laugh. “I worry for you since you are a high-ranking member of our church. Nothing more.”

“Bullshit,” you chirp happily, and all but skip off to your seat at the table.

“You are radiant, my flower,” Jonas murmurs as he holds your chair out for you and helps you sit. “It would seem that these state visits might just agree with you.”

You grin and kiss his cheek. “Well, it helps that they’re silly boys.”

He laughs. “They are at that.” He smiles to the servant who holds his chair out for him and sits. “My friends, please, be seated. Papa, the prayer?”

Papa nods and rises. “Our gracious Dark Lord, may we receive your dark blessings on this day, and enjoy the company of new friends and partners. On this glorious day, we pray. Nema.”

“Nema,” the table murmurs, and then Johannes immediately looks to Erik. “So, spill it. What are you all?”

Jonas nearly facepalms, and Papa shakes his head. “For fuck’s sake, dude, you could give them a chance to eat for five seconds,” John scolds.

“Yeah, I could.” Johannes’s gaze never wavers from Erik.

“It’s ok, I guess I deserve it,” Erik says, casting quick glances at his bandmates. Jona shrugs, the others nod.

“Deserve what?” You look around the table. “Wait…what did I miss?”

“Your new friend over here let slip that they’re not fully human either,” Johannes says, still not looking away. “And I’d really like to know what they are so I’m not so on edge.” You blink in surprise, looking to Erik and the rest of H.E.A.T., who are all fidgeting nervously.

“It’s all right,” you say, trying to keep your tone soothing. “You can tell us. No one will hurt you.” You stare at your wolf. “Right, my husband?”

“Entirely up to them.” Johannes’s eyes glitter.

“We’re not a danger, honest,” Erik says quickly. “We would never—”

“We’re grim,” Crash interrupts.

“Yeah you’re gonna be if you don’t start talking,” Johannes growls.

“No, we’re telling you, that’s what we are. Grim,” Erik says. “The grim. I am a grim. Each of us is a grim.”

Johannes blinks, looking confused as all hell, and he looks to his king, who shrugs.

“I’ve heard of them before, but I’ve not really made extensive notes on them. Dante, Damiano, do either of you have any ideas?”

“I mean, you could just ask us,” Erik grumps, stabbing a piece of steak rather viciously.

“He’s got a point,” you say, glaring at Jonas and Johannes. You reach across the table and touch his hand. “I’m sorry…they don’t mean to sound like jerks. They’re just…overprotective.”

Jonas bows his head. “You’re right, my flower.” He nods to Erik and the others. “Forgive me, of course you would be able to explain.”

Erik just shrugs, and Jimmy speaks up. “We’re water sprites, I guess you could say. Related to elves, but we like to live near rivers and waterfalls.”

Papa nods. “Yes, I’ve read about you before. Wickedly talented with almost any instruments you want to play, but if you’re away from water for too long you have…well, issues.”

Crash snorts as Dave smiles. “A diplomatic way of putting it, yes.”

You blink. “What kind of issues?”

“We get antsy and start having a hard time controlling our glamour. We don’t get violent,” he’s quick to assure, “but we can be a handful.”

“So….like overgrown puppies,” you say with a giggle.

Erik looks up at you and smiles. “Sort of. But without the licking. Unless, of course, you like that sort of thing.” He winks and you blush.

In spite of himself Johannes snickers. “She’s very into that sort of thing, actually.” And you kick him under the table as Erik hums thoughtfully.

“Good to know,” the singer all but purrs, and the rest of his band grins.

The tension in the air is starting to dissipate. “So…grim aren’t violent?” Beta asks.

“No, not at all,” Erik answers. “We’re more likely to be attacked than to be the attackers. That’s why we’re aura-sensitive—so we know what we’re dealing with and can stay safe.”

“Not a whole lot of grim anymore,” Crash says as he eats. “We gotta be careful.”

The thought makes you sad. “Really? How come?”

“Well…not to quote a cliche, but people are afraid of what they don’t understand,” Jimmy says softly. “Our kind have been hunted a bit.”

“We’ve also lost a lot of our natural territories thanks to mortals’ expanding and changing where rivers flow,” Jona adds.

“That’s awful,” you say softly. “I’m sorry.”

Jona nods. “Thank you. We’ll be ok. Part of our diplomatic outreach is to find possible solutions to our challenges.”

“Well, you’re welcome to avail yourselves of our water sources while you’re here,” Jonas says. “Rivers, lakes, waterfalls… we have several.”

Erik beams, and the others look excited. “Thank you! We’ll have to do some exploring!”

“Now,” Crash turns to Papa and the king. “Would you please explain about how that,” and he points up to the stained glass, “came to be?”

You groan and stare down at your plate. “Do we have to?”

Jonas chuckles. “I’d never overlook a chance to share what you did for my kingdom, my flower.”

“Trust me, I know.” You look up, your gaze moving from grim to grim. “They exaggerate my role in this when they tell the story, just remember that.”

All of the Avatar men snort explosively. “She is lying. Now, a handful of decades ago…” Jonas launches into the story, and his men, his brothers, pick up where his memory goes dark. As the story is told, all of the dignitaries’ mouths drop open in shock.  
As the wolves reach your role in the tale, you bury your face in Johannes’s neck, and he is quick to shift you over onto his lap.

“Fuck me,” Erik says. “I’d tell that story too. My lady, why are you hiding? You should be proud of what you did.”

“But I didn’t do much!” you protest to Johannes’s neck, and Erik clicks his tongue.

“Now, I might be biased a little bit, because you’re a fan and you’re also smoking hot—” you blaze red, “—but that sounds like a hell of a lot more than not doing much. You risked your life for these men.”

“Truly, she did.” Papa is leaning back in his chair, his expression adoring as he watches you and Johannes. “She kept her wits about her, even when she was scared, and she saved a country.”

“Please stop,” you whisper, “it’s too much.”

“Nah,” Johannes says softly. “It’s not nearly enough.” You just blush more and curl in a little more on yourself. Papa reaches over and gently rubs your back, wishing that you were more comfortable with the praise.

Johannes just presses his lips into your hair. “So,” Jimmy says, trying to take the focus off you, “angels aren’t all they’re cracked up to be, are they?”

“No, they are not,” Jonas replies. “Which is just one of the reasons we’re reestablishing diplomatic ties. We don’t know for sure where or when they may strike next, but we believe they will.”

The boys look around at each other, and they nod as one. “We’re willing to help you. Whatever it takes,” Erik says firmly.

Jonas smiles. “You have our thanks, but we couldn’t ask you to do that. Our needs as far as diplomats are concerned would be—” But before he gets to finish, the doors at the end of the hall suddenly slam open. Instantly everyone is on their feet, powers and weapons at the ready to face whatever threat has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
...  
...
> 
> Don't hate us. We promise to start posting Chiaroscuro: Aurora as soon as humanly possible!


End file.
